Memories Of A Lifetime
by surfergal23
Summary: A collection of usually smutty, sometimes fluffy and humorous one-shots for the small group of lovers of Kendall and Jo.
1. Under The Stars

**I don't own anything. Even if you reviewed this already, could you be as kind to review this, and Perfect again for me? That would make me very happy XD**

**

* * *

**

**_UNDER THE STARS_**

* * *

Kendall Knight sat with his arms around his girlfriend, Jo Taylor, as the two teens looked up at the giant movie screen in front of them. They lay in the bed of Kendall's white pickup truck, watching their usual drive-in movie, as they did on every third Thursday of the month. Unfortunately, the movie that was picked this night was horrendous. It was some cheesy, love story even Jo found ridiculous. Both teen's sighed, not wanting to ruin the moment. They both usually loved the drive in movie, and didn't want to speak up, afraid to hurt the other ones feelings and make things awkward. Kendall finally had enough of the stupid romantic lines, the fake swooning kisses, and mediocre soundtrack. Kendall leaned down to Jo, where she was positioned between his legs, and chuckled into her ear, sweeping her blonde hair back from her face gently.

"This movie is terrible," Kendall whispered playfully, afraid of her reaction. Jo sighed with relief and turned her head around to look at him with a smile on her face, her brown eyes shining.

"Oh thank god you said something. I was one horrible romantic movie montage away from telling us to leave," she giggled. Kendall smiled. This is exactly why he loved her. Kendall gave her an adorable smile, and touched her hand gently.

"What do you say we get out of here?" Kendall said slyly. Jo sighed and nodded with a large smile on her face.

"Thought you'd never ask," she said rolling her eyes with emotion. The two lovers hopped from the bed of Kendall's truck. Kendall quickly escorted Jo to the passenger's side, and opened the door for her, letting out a hand.

"Oh, well thank you," she said playfully, using Kendall's hand as a balance to step up into the truck. He closed the door behind her with a slam, and went around to the driver's side, opening up the door and sliding in. He buckled his seatbelt and started up the car with a roar, carefully backing out of the parking spot without trying to hit any cars. Kendall had only gotten his license four months ago, and he was still a bit new at driving. He successfully maneuvered out of the parking lot and made a left onto one of the more quiet roads Los Angeles had to offer.

"So, where do you wanna go to kill three hours?" Kendall asked curiously, checking his mirrors, eyes on the road. Jo pondered Kendall's words confused unto what she wanted to do.

"Uh, I don't know. Anything you want," she said with a chuckle looking out the window. Kendall smiled as he continued to drive. Everything was silent for a few seconds, as he checked to make sure it was clear, and made a sharp left. Jo looked at where they were turning and was very confused.

"Kendall where are we going?" she asked him playfully, but a tad nervous. He smiled at her and directed his eyes back in front of him.

"Well, you said you we could do anything I want, so we're going to take a drive," Kendall said with a sly smile on his face. Jo looked at him questioningly and Kendall sighed, frustrated that she wasn't playing along.

"I'm going to take you somewhere that no one knows about except me and Logan," Kendall said proudly. Jo looked at him still confused but put her hands up in surrender as the pickup slowly approached another road.

"Alright. You drive, and I'll get out when I have to," she said smiling. A few seconds later, there was silence between the two, as Kendall stopped at a red light. He looked over at Jo who looked out the window determined, trying to figure out where they were. Kendall dropped his hands to bottom of the steering wheel drumming on it, and looked at Jo in laughter. She turned to him and he chuckled even louder.

"What's so funny?" she asked. Kendall shrugged and bit his lower lip in entertainment.

"You trying to figure out where we are going," he said slyly. Jo rolled her eyes flirtatiously and shook her head with a cute smile on her face, sitting back in her seat. Kendall then reached over and grabbed her hand tightly, putting it atop his on the gear shift of his car. Jo looked up at him and smiled as Kendall leaned in. He couldn't resist the way Jo looked all cute and playfully upset, her blonde hair falling freely over her face. He had to kiss her. As his lips brushed against his girlfriends, Jo chuckled. A sudden loud blaring horn beeped behind them which made Kendall jump. Green light.

"Fuck," he said laughing pulling away, as he began to drive straight. Jo chuckled, her hand still atop Kendall's, their fingers enlaced.

"Did they teach you to kiss your girlfriend at stop lights in Drivers Ed, Kendall?" Jo asked slyly. Kendall chuckled and nodded no, his hand tightening on Jo's hand. He loved that feeling.

"No, they didn't. That's a little rule I made myself," he said smugly, chuckling.

"Oh, so now that you have your license, you are allowed to make rules yourself? Right, cause that's realistic," Jo said scoffing playfully. Kendall turned to look at her. He loved when they bantered like this.

"Well, it's true. I am such an excellent driver that I can afford to make my own rules," he said conceitedly. Jo chuckled and sighed.

"Oh, foolish, foolish Kendall," she said. Kendall cocked an eyebrow at her suspiciously and let out a force laugh to which Jo giggled at.

"What, you don't think I am a good driver?" he asked, driving straight on like he had been the past ten minutes. Jo nodded no.

"No, it's not that. You're just not excellent," she said looking at him with a flirtatious smile on her face. Kendall sighed.

"Oh. Well that's alright. Well if you don't want to drive with me, I can always pull over to the side of the road and let you walk home," he said smugly, raising out of his seat a bit to get his bearings straight.

"Would you really do that to me?" Jo asked him. Kendall nodded no and laughed.

"Of course not, love," he said preoccupied, his eyes moving from side to side, his face bunching up in confusion. His dark eyebrows knitted together as Kendall looked out the window, where it was just at sunset over the horizon. Jo looked out the window as well, noticing the change in Kendall's face.

"Babe, what's wrong?" she asked him confused. Kendall sighed and slowed down the car, pulling over to the side of the road. They had gone past the city limits of LA, and were now in what looked like country. The two saw nothing but fields ahead of them, and Kendall looked nervous. He sighed and turned to Jo, his lips thinning.

"I think we're lost," he finally said, shutting the car off and dropping his hands from the wheel. Any other girl would've freaked out, and pulled some sort of bitch fit. But not Jo. She smiled at Kendall, and looked out the window at the twinkling stars that were just starting to come out.

"Look at the sky, Kendall," she said, letting herself out of the truck on to the side of the highway. She looked up at the sky as if it was endless as Kendall got out of the truck as well. The field was stocked with plants so high, he could only see Jo from the waist up. He entered the field, rustling through the plants, looking up at the sky as Jo had.

"Wow," he said, taken aback by the beauty of the night. Kendall and Jo looked up to the sky both smiling. They had never seen anything so beautiful. The sunset was just beginning totally turn to darkness, and the fact that they were the only ones on the road with no lights made it all the more stunning.

"Maybe we got lost for a reason," Jo said chuckling. She took a seat in the field like it normal, as Kendall sat next to his girlfriend. They looked up at the stars as he slid his arm around her waist, taking off his jacket and draping it over the two. She fell back into him as he leaned his chin on the top of her head.

"It's so nice out here, Kendall. Such a difference from all the paparazzi, and glamour, and city lights," Jo said quietly.

"I know. It's perfect," Kendall said softly. Jo sighed deeply, as Kendall went to her cheek and placed a light kiss on it. Jo turned her face to his smiling. She pulled him in by the neck with her hand as the two lovers' lips met in tenderness. The kiss started light at first, but Jo freely parted her lips and allowed Kendall to take control. He swallowed her tongue tenderly, as Jo's hands went to the nape of Kendall's neck, pulling on the blonde locks encouragingly as his wispy bangs tickled her forehead. She moved her lips against his roughly in the kiss, her hand tracing down to his chest, as their lips smacked. This felt amazing.

"I've always wanted to kiss you under the stars, Jo," Kendall whispered to her lips between a kiss, his breathing heavy. He moved his hand to the floor for leverage, swooping in to kiss her lips again. Jo chuckled in the kiss a bit, Kendall taking the opportunity to suckle and nip at her lips, as she fell into him. Kendall began to hover over Jo as she turned around to him, so they were sitting facing each other more comfortably. Kendall slipped his hand underneath her hair his lips smacking against hers loudly, his other hand touching the hem of her shirt. Neither teen was backing down. Between the atmosphere from the beautiful night, the twinkling stars, and the love they shared, nothing could hold them back. Not tonight.

Kendall's hand carefully slipped under the fabric of her loose pink blouse, as it moved upwards against her skin. She shuddered a bit but remained kissing Kendall as he gently dug under the cup of her bra, and cupped her bare breast in his hand. Jo had gotten used to Kendall feeling her up, it was nothing new. He ran his thumb along the smooth skin, grazing the center, as his kisses became more intense. Jo shifted a bit, sitting closer to Kendall as the two were pelvis to pelvis. Kendall, having a hard time truly feeling her form with her undergarment in the way, snaked his hands to her back, and gently undid her bra clasp. Jo swallowed hard, a little worried, but the soft rhythm of Kendall's tongue against hers eased all her fears. Jo craftily ditched the white floral obstacle, as it fell between them as Kendall looked in her eyes. His green eyes looked nervous and scared, as Jo gave him a small smile. She leaned in again to continue their kissing, hidden by the tall plants around them. Kendall slipped his hand under her shirt again, easily cupping her now bare breast. He ran his fingers along her smooth skin, feeling every inch of her as their lips smacked gently. Jo seemed a bit tense, and Kendall noticed. This was the furthest the two had ever gotten. Kendall could feel that he was getting ahead of himself in his lower half, but Jo's creamy white skin was too much for him to turn away from. He couldn't stop. Kendall continued caressing her chest, as his other hand moved down to the waist line of her jeans, tracing over it gently. It was then Kendall and Jo parted, looking at each other in the eyes scared. Jo nodded with a small, nervous smile on her face as Kendall returned it back. He gently tugged at her shirt, motioning for her to take it off. He went to her ear and kissed it gently.

"It's not too cold, is it?" he asked sweetly. Jo nodded no, as she squirmed out of her shirt willingly. She lifted it up over her head, shaking her blonde hair out, and put it to the side of her. Jo immediately crossed her arms over her chest, as Kendall swallowed hard, taking in the view of his beautiful, topless girlfriend. He had never seen her completely topless before. Kendall smiled and touched her shoulders gently, moving even closer to her. He gently pushed down her arms and smiled.

"You're beautiful, love. No need to hide," he whispered smiling. Jo smiled as she let her arms down and Kendall's eyes went crazy looking at her body. It was a bit chilly out, so her breasts were tight and firm. Kendall smiled at her, leaning into her neck where he planted a few chaste kisses. He then moved down to her collarbone where he planted some more, and then finally began to kiss her chest. Jo closed her eyes as Kendall succulently kissed her cold, tight skin with warm wet lips. She swallowed hard, and pulled Kendall's head close to her as he did his best to cover every inch of her chest with wet, warm kisses.

"Kendall," she said lightly under her breath, playing with his frayed hair at his neck. Kendall didn't want to part from her chest but he did as he moved back up to her lips, this time a bit more aggressive. His hand went to her bare breast and he squeezed gently as Jo sighed out in pleasure, their tongues softly caressing each other.

"You are beautiful, Jo," he said between heavy breaths, his hand unbuttoning her jeans swiftly. Jo tensed up a bit, her hand going to Kendall's unsure of all of this. Kendall looked in her eyes and she they exchanged a glance of respect, and understanding. Jo nodded before letting out a deep sigh, as Kendall unzipped her fly.

"Am I the only one getting naked?" Jo asked nervously and jokingly, as she pushed her bare chest against Kendall. Kendall chuckled and nodded no, as he stripped off his shirt, and threw it next to Jo's. Jo smiled at him and kissed him, their bodies pushed up against each other in the heat of passion. Kendall went crazy for this as he gently maneuvered his hand to her jeans, and slipped it under. Kendall could instantly feel the want and desire for him through his girlfriend's silky pink boy shorts. The dampness immediately turned the teenage boy on even more, as Jo bit her lip embarrassed by it. Kendall felt his excitement lay flush against his jeans, and it was beginning to get very painful for him. He grunted a bit as he went to his own jeans, and quickly unbuttoned them with two hands. Jo looked around the deserted field. There was no one for miles. Kendall slipped out of jeans quickly, near popping out of his boxers, throwing them to the side. Jo marveled at his size, her eyes scared. Kendall caught her and looked away from her embarrassed a bit. Jo took the initiative to slowly slip out of her jeans, and throw them to the side. There the two lovers sat, Jo topless and pantless, Kendall clad in black boxers in the middle of an open field.

Kendall leaned over to kiss Jo, moving his body closer to hers, kissing her lips lightly, his tongue moving in and out of her accepting mouth. He turned to her, both of their pelvis' facing each other. Jo was nearly throbbing down there from all the sexual excitement, and Kendall was as uncomfortable and achy as he had ever been. For the first time, Jo spoke serious words. She swallowed hard and looked into her boyfriend's eyes.

"We're—we're really going to do this," she asked. Kendall nodded and held her hand tightly. Neither lover had gotten further with anyone then they had with each other. And now here they were, about to be each other's first times.

"Yeah," Kendall said sweetly. Jo smiled back and nodded, leaning into kiss Kendall again. She gently moved her hand to the hem of his boxers, and slowly slipped it under. With even the slightest touch to him, Kendall moaned into her lips loudly. He was so sensitive, and achy from all of this teasing as she felt his entire length. Kendall swallowed hard, and gave Jo a smile as she retracted her hand back, surprised and worried. Kendall was pretty damn big. He went into his jeans and took out his wallet, opening a compartment and taking out a condom. Jo swallowed hard at the site of the plastic pregnancy saver, and her heart beat faster. This was really happening. Kendall smiled at her awkwardly, and looked up at her again. She was going to see him completely nude. He bit his lip a bit nervous and slowly slipped off his boxers, as Jo's eyes widened at the site of his lower half. His hipbones cut perfectly to the prize waiting down below. Kendall didn't look at her, as he opened the condom with his teeth, spitting the wrapper aside. He slowly and carefully fastened it on himself, as Jo looked with wide eyes. This was going to hurt, a lot. Her body tensed up a bit, as Kendall looked at her with beautiful, shining green eyes. He covered himself up quickly with the jacket, as Jo bit her lip nervously. She went to her boy shorts and slowly eased them down her long, white legs. Pushing them to the side. She had her legs closed tightly, her eyes nervous and upset. Kendall came over to her and gently kissed her lips, his hand moving between her bare breasts, past her navel and down between her legs. He gently parted her legs, allowing her to be fully exposed as she blushed a deep crimson. Kendall smiled at her goofily, as his hand gently grazed between her legs, making her shiver. Kendall smiled at her nervously. This was going to be it.

He quickly took the jacket off of him, revealing himself again, and put it on the floor. He Took his jeans and bunched them up along with Jo's blouse to create a make shift pillow.

"Lie down," he said softly. Jo lowered her naked body onto the fluffy grass and nice little setting Kendall had made for them. Her entire body shook a bit, as she grabbed Kendall's hand. He smiled at her, gently coming on top of her, resting on his forearms. His face was close to hers, as he leaned down and kissed her pink, supple lips gently.

"I love you, Jo Taylor," he said gently, kissing their enlaced hands.

"I love you, Kendall Knight," she said in a small, quiet voice. Kendall swallowed hard and sighed, positioning himself between her legs. He gently pushed her leg from its resting position to bent position, his warm hands on her cold thigh. She put her arms around Kendall's neck, her insides churning with curiousness and worry. Kendall smiled at her nervously and leaned down kiss her lips.

"Just tell me when you're ready, love," he said gently, trying to keep his own nerves down. Jo swallowed hard and looked up at the stars. They were bright as ever. She was ready. She looked Kendall in the eyes and nodded, bracing herself for the pain she knew was to come. Kendall slowly navigated himself into her, as Jo tensed a bit, her fingers tightly grasping Kendall's hair. He hadn't done much yet, as he looked at his terrified girlfriend under him. He leaned down to kiss her lips softly and tenderly, as he bucked his hips and powerfully thrust into her. Jo felt it all the way up to her spine, putting her head down, breaking her and Kendall's kiss, breathing heavily. Both lovers breathed heavily, as Jo closed her eyes tightly, Kendall placing light kisses on her eyelids and nose.

"Are you okay, love?" he asked her nervously. She swallowed hard and nodded, eyes still shut tight. Kendall felt a bit upset that she wouldn't look at him.

"Look at me, Jo. It's alright," he said gently. Jo opened her eyes and saw her boyfriends comforting face, and it instantly took a lot of the pain away. Jo swallowed hard again as Kendall pecked her lips.

"Just tell me when you're ready," he said, cupping her face in one hand. She nodded and looked down, where she could vaguely see Kendall's body inside of hers. It scared her in one sense, and comforted her in another. Jo nodded, looking up at Kendall.

"You can move," she said lightly. Kendall sighed and slowly drew back his hips, efficiently powerfully bucking into her again, making Jo's leg tremble. She let out a small grunt of pure anguish as Kendall kissed her forehead lovingly. She looked up at him with sad eyes that shone. Before he made another move, he looked at Jo and she nodded.

Kendall then began rhythmically rocking his hips against hers. He had never felt as close to her as he had now. Kendall's hips moved faster, the friction picking up, causing him to bite his lip in pleasure. Jo began to relax a bit as Kendall kissed her neck gently, biting, sucking and nipping. As he continued thrashing his hips into her, Jo taking in all of his length, he moved down to her breasts where he sucked gently, as she let out a stifled moan.

"Mhmm, Kendall," she said softly, her fingers in his hair. As the two lovers locked eyes, Kendall felt himself coming to an end, as did Jo. Her legs began to spread a little wider, and began to tremble as Kendall kept going faster and faster. Jo bit her lip as Kendall's body movements became more erratic, desperate to get there faster and faster. In a few measly seconds, Kendall's body had reached its breaking point. He rested his chin on Jo's forehead, as she nuzzled into his neck, her lips open with pleasure. The two lovers came together powerfully, grasping onto each others bodies, their lower halves bucking wildly. Each of them began to ride out the rest of their heights, as they let out simultaneous moans, and cries to God. After a few seconds, Kendall collapsed on top of Jo, making sure not to hurt her. Both were sweating profusely, and breathed heavily. Kendall rested his chin on Jo's breast bone, his hands touching her curves gently. Jo looked at Kendall with eyes that spoke a million words. She swallowed hard and laid her head back, panting anxiously. With all the force he had left in his body, Kendall dragged himself up to her lips and kissed them gently, touching her face. He had a bright smile on his face, as did Jo.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, his breaths heavy. Jo's entire body shook as he cupped her cheek gently, leaning down to kiss her lips. Jo nodded, touching Kendall's face lovingly.

"I'm okay," she said nervously, cracking out a small smile. Kendall looked down and pulled out of her quickly, not wanting to cause her any more pain then he already had. He looked at Jo as he cuddled up next to her in the field. Her eyes were on the stars, as she tried to replay what had happened in her head. Kendall kissed her neck gently, his hands running all over her beautiful naked body.

"I love you," he said into her ear, hoping to ease her to him more easily. Jo turned to him, her face aglow with sweet sweat, and brightness.

"And I love getting lost," she said with a smile


	2. Perfect

**A/N: Just another one shot about JoxKendall's first time. I thought it was pretty cute, and is balanced with fluff/smut. I hope you enjoy it! :D If you reviewed already, PLEASE review on here instead? :D Thanks you! More to come!**

* * *

_**PERFECT**_

* * *

Today, September 19th, was Kendall Knight and Jo Taylor's six month anniversary.

Six months of tender kisses on the cheek, tender kisses on the lips, and make-out sessions on the couch (and almost getting caught by Mrs. Knight). Jo Taylor and Kendall Knight were inseparable from the day they each confronted their true feelings about each other, and quite frankly, the two teenagers were so in love, it shook their bodies with electricity that neither of them could explain to their friends.

Kendall was planning something special tonight. Something special he had told _no one_ about. Not even his best friends.

Kendall stood in front of the full length mirror on the inside of his and James' closet door, holding up a black button down with a skinny red tie in his left hand, a green button down with a dark black skinny tie in the other. He bit his lower lip troubled as he decided which one Jo would like more, his green eyes nervously switching from shirt to shirt in his reflection.

"I just—I don't know which one," Kendall mumbled upsettingly to himself, as James looked on at his friend in awe. He was sitting on his bed, flipping through some Pop Tiger, trying to see if the interview he had done a few weeks back was finally published. He chuckled as he flipped through the pages.

"Dude, you're acting like a chick. I'm sure Jo will love either one," the boy said enthusiastically. Kendall sighed nervously, hanging the shirts on the closet door, rubbing his hand across his bangs, pushing them up, as his eyes cast down _obviously _stressed.

"Maybe I-I should just go with a red shirt. Jo likes red," Kendall mumbled nervously, diving back into his and James' closet with alive, green eyes. James sighed and chuckled as Kendall rummaged through the sea of clothes, which were mostly James', like he was searching for buried treasure.

"Dude, why are you so nervous? You bought her that gorgeous necklace; you're surprising her with a picnic on the beach at the spot of your first kiss. I mean, what do you think, she's not gonna like it and break up with you?" James asked confusedly, giving his friend a face, as Kendall brought the red shirt to his chest. He turned to James with a nervously, raised eyebrow and James' nodded no with wide eyes, as Kendall thrust the shirt back into the closet angrily.

"I just—everything needs to be perfect, James," Kendall said, his voice a bit shaky. James looked at Kendall confusedly setting his magazine down and sitting up, more attentive. Kendall Knight was never nervous. I mean sure, he had maybe gotten the jitters once or twice since he had known Kendall since they were pee-wee hockey players, but Kendall was genuinely _freaking out_ right now.

"But it will be, man. And it's just an anniversary. It's not even your one year yet," James said comfortingly, trying to calm his friend down. Kendall looked at James with nervous green eyes and sighed, tilting his head back frustrated, looking up at the sky. He looked over his shoulder, and saw the door was open a tad. He walked back to close it, before turning to a confused James. Kendall swallowed hard, setting the shirts down on his bed and sitting next to them. He hung his head in his hands and sighed.

"Okay, listen. I need to tell you something," Kendall said nervously, rubbing his hands together, tugging at his own bottom lip with his teeth, taking a deep breath and then locking eyes with James. He rested his forearms on his thighs and took a deep breath as James raised an eyebrow at him, hopelessly confused.

"I was kinda planning on…me and Jo…going all the way tonight," Kendall got out sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck embarrassed. James' eyes sprung wide open and he laughed enthusiastically.

"Dude! That's great!" James laughed, proud of his best friend.

"Just don't say anything to anyone, I haven't told anyone," Kendall said.

"Of course not! **Finally**, I won't be the only one who's **gotten** some around here!" Kendall sighed, ignoring James' comment. James looked at the nervous, broken boy in front of him and decided that maybe it wasn't the best route to take. He decided the sentimental route instead.

"You nervous?" he asked Kendall with a small smile, as Kendall picked his head up, his hands in his hair as the blonde took a deep breath.

"Terrified is more like it, but yeah," Kendall chuckled out nervously, sighing deeply, his gaze going to the ground again. James got up from his bed and walked over to Kendall, sitting down next to him.

"There's nothing to be nervous of, buddy. It's just…sex," James said with a chuckle, acting as if it was something the boys had done every day of their lives. Kendall looked to the side at James' his head still in his hands, arching an eyebrow at him. James sighed.

"Okay, well it's not _just_ sex. But still, you'll be fine. It's not like you haven't jerked off before," James added. Kendall's eyes got wide and he looked at James' confused.

"Dude?" he asked with a disgusted face. James sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You'll be fine, alright. It's not like it's hard. And believe me, it's _soooooo_ worth it in the end," James said chuckling, fantasies running through his head.

Kendall sighed nervously again and James' looked at his friend, realizing nothing he was saying was helping. It was then he realized that this was really one of the first times Kendall had come to **him** for help, and it was **just **him. He hadn't told Logan or Carlos. The best thing James could do was take this seriously.

"What are you nervous about?" James asked. Kendall sat up from his position a bit embarrassed as he pushed the bangs from his face, his hands firmly planted on his thighs.

"I don't know. Everything. What if it's awkward? What if she decides she doesn't want to? What if I can't…you know," Kendall said embarrassed and terrified, his cheeks turning a bit flush. James smiled at how incredibly embarrassed and nervous Kendall was, and he'd knew he'd never see it again. "I just want it to be _perfect_ for her. I love her to pieces," he muttered out with a smile. "I want it to be special."

James clasped Kendall's shoulder and shook it lightly.

"Dude. Don't worry. I'm sure it's gonna be great. I'm sure you'll make it romantic, and sweet, I'm sure you'll be able to…perform," James said with wide eyes and a suggestive head nod, which made Kendall chuckle a bit, "and I'm sure she is going to be absolutely ecstatic about it."

Kendall smiled at his best friend and looked down a bit embarrassed, looking up at him again.

"Thanks, man. I needed that," Kendall said laughing. James smiled.

"No problem. Just make sure that when you get home, I get ALL the details," James said with a suggestive eyebrow cock. Kendall chuckled and ran his hands through his hair sighing.

"Alright. You will," he said with a sly smile.

* * *

Kendall gently licked the seam of Jo's lips, asking for entrance, as she parted her lips and allowed him it with no question.

The two had come back from the beach just ten minutes ago, and already they were starting to get hot and heavy. Jo's father had a conference in downtown LA and was staying there for the night, all the more reason why their tryst had been planned a month in advance.

The two lovers sat on the edge of Jo's bed, their mouths connected, as Kendall slowly and passionately kissed Jo, his hand resting at the hem of the beautiful, blue cocktail dress she had bought especially for this night. Kendall's fingers gently massaged the soft skin of her thigh, pushing up a bit as the kiss got more intense.

Kendall moved his lips from Jo's to her neck, gently brushing her blonde hair out of the way as he planted light kisses on it. He then lapped his tongue over her pulse point giving her the shivers before melding his lips around it, and sucking it gently. Jo let out an approving sigh, as his hand moved higher on her thigh.

"_Mhmm Kendall,"_ she moaned out gently, the moan registering as an amazing turn on in the boy's head as he suckled harder. A thousand and five thoughts went through Kendall's mind as he raised his hand higher on her thigh, his nerves getting the best of him. He had been so cool the entire night, just replaying what James said in his head, that he was going to be fine, and that it was going to be perfect.

Jo then slowly pulled away from Kendall, his heart dropping a bit as she looked at him nervously. Oh no. She wasn't going to want to anymore. It was just how he expected.

"Is—is something wrong, babe?" he asked her nervously, slowly and inconspicuously lowering his hand, which had gone pretty high, from her dress. Jo giggled and nodded no with a coy smile on.

"I just wanna get into something more comfortable. I'll be right back," she said sexily, leaning over, giving Kendall a passionate kiss, and then walking towards the bathroom. She shut the door behind her, and Kendall swallowed hard, looking down at the pink carpet of her room. This was actually happening.

Since he figured this would be the last time he could be by himself before _this_ happened, he went through his checklist. He reached in his suit pocket, and pulled out his breath mints. He shakily popped one in his mouth, sucking on it fast as he could, before he put them back in. He then felt around for the most important item of the night, a condom, and took a deep sigh of relief as he felt the small package between his fingers. He swallowed hard and rested his hands on his thighs, thinking that if Jo was going to get more comfortable, that he should too.

He quickly undid his tie and threw it on the floor next to the bed, unbuttoning his shirt collar a bit to add a sexy edge. His leg began to shake as he kicked off his shoes, revealing the black dress socks his mom had given him last Christmas. Kendall drummed his fingers on his thighs, seeing as it had taken **forever** for Jo to come out of the adjoining bathroom. Finally, a bit of light seeped out from the corner of Kendall's eye and he turned his head.

There Jo stood, in a lacy, quite racy, white lingerie set with a short, silk robe over it. Kendall's eyes nearly popped at the sight of seeing his girlfriend who was so used to being covered up, barely even ever wearing a bikini, so beautifully exposed. She bit her lower lip nervously, and looked at him with nervous, soulful eyes.

"Is—is it too much?" she asked shyly, coming towards him a bit with an innocent smirk on her face. Kendall stood up and ran his hands through his hair, not being able to take his eyes off the beautiful, almost shimmering girl in front of him.

"No. Not at all, babe. You look…so sexy," Kendall breathed out nervously with a smile, stuffing his hands in his pockets, marveling at her beauty. Jo chuckled and moved closer to Kendall, whose entire body was stiff, along with the rigid bulge that was slowly forming in his dress pants. Jo took a few steps towards him, obviously nervous as Kendall chuckled, taking a deep breath, trying to be as strong as possible for her.

"I've been looking forward to this for weeks, Kendall," Jo said with a smile, as if on cue, taking any inch of confidence had by pressuring him. _Weeks_. She had probably been wondering what her first time would be like since she knew what sex was all about. And it was all up to Kendall to either make, or crush her dreams.

Kendall swallowed hard and nodded, as he gently wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him.

"I know. Me too," he said with a smile, trying to hide just how nervous he was. Jo and Kendall both leaned in, their lips meeting with some superior force as his hands moved up to her face, cupping it lightly. The kiss got more intense, as his hands moved down to her backside, giving it a small, confident squeeze as she moaned into his lips, liking the feeling. Subconsciously, Kendall gently bucked his hips into Jo, as she gasped at the feeling of his erection against her almost bare body.

Kendall broke from the kiss a bit embarrassed, but trying to keep his cool, as Jo's eyes dropped, knowing she had made Kendall nervous.

"I'm sorry, I—I liked it I just didn't expect…it yet," Jo said softly as Kendall looked at her with shining green eyes.

"No, it—it was my fault. I didn't mean to do that," Kendall choked out nervously, running his hand across his jaw, which was smooth as ever due to the extra close shaving job he had done. Jo looked down at her bare feet, fidgeting her fingers as she looked back up at him, who looked in deep, nervous thought.

Jo moved closer, taking some initiative grabbing Kendall's hand and slowly placing it on her breast. Kendall smiled at her a bit coyly, and confidently as she leaned in to powerfully kiss him, slinging her arms around his neck, pushing into him tightly. Kendall's hand gently caressed her through the thin fabric, not even needing to dig under it to feel her entire form.

"Let's go to the bed," Kendall said breathlessly in between kisses, his breaths heavy as he leaned down and picked her up bridal style and gently laid her down on the bed. He maneuvered himself on top of her, as he settled himself in between her legs, pushing himself up with his forearms as his hands ran through her hair. Kendall felt the urge to buck his hips again, desperate seeking friction for his now full erection, but denied it in fear of scaring Jo off again. He went to her neck and kissed it delicately, suckling on her pulse point as she sighed.

"_Right there,"_ she moaned out softly with a smile as Kendall found the sweet spot on her neck, delicately running his tongue along it and nipping at it as Jo began to writhe under him. Kendall's hand traced down over her flush, thin stomach to her underwear, where he softly slipped his hand underneath into the humid confines he had visited once or twice before. Kendall kissed Jo's neck even harder and more nervously, as he began to harshly rub her, the pleasure taking over her once shy attitude and turning her helplessly into putty.

"_Mhmmm," _she whispered out sexily, as Kendall worked out his fingers, increasing his speed as she grew slicker and slicker beneath him. Jo's back arched off the bed a bit as Kendall bit a bit harder on her neck, as she groaned loudly, each sound and hitched breath of hers making him harder and harder.

"_Oh, Kendall," _she moaned out hypnotized, making the blonde boys length twitch as his name rolled off her tongue like it was conditioned to. Kendall sighed in her hair, moving his fingers faster, squirming a bit.

"Say my name again, _baby," _Kendall beggingly moaned into her hair, covering the side of her neck with succulent kisses, as he near popped through his dress pants, twitching violently below the belt.

"_Kendall," _she moaned out loudly again, the sweet, melodious sounds of her voice pushing the blonde boy over the edge, eyes closed, feeling his oncoming release.

Too far over the edge.

"_Joeeeeeeeeeeee," _he moaned loudly, in his huskily, jerking off voice, as he felt himself unexpectedly come.

Kendall's eyes flung open as Jo felt the bit of dampness on her thigh, her breaths slowing down as Kendall's movements stopped. His breaths were heavy as he slowly removed his hand from her underwear, and looked down, his entire face burning up.

"Fuck," he screamed under his breath, his own breaths heavy as Jo looked at him with first confused eyes, and then understand what went on. He looked up at Jo with sad, heavy, embarrassed green eyes, his entire face beet red. Jo gave him a small, sympathetic smile, still a tad sensitive in her lower half since Kendall hadn't finished her off as he swallowed hard.

"I'll…I'll b-be right b-back," he stuttered out nervously, propelling himself off the bed, and into the bathroom at lightning speed. He shut the door behind him and looked down, seeing that he had gotten way too ahead of himself, and that he had ruined everything.

"Fucking **asshole,**" he cursed himself violently. Kendall honestly, wanted to cry. He had never been so embarrassed in all his life. And to make matters worse, he hadn't even lasted long enough to make Jo come, when **he** wasn't even the one getting the hand job. He leaned over the sink, hanging his head as he looked up in the mirror. His green eyes shone, his cheeks flushed, his eyebrows knitted.

"You couldn't even make her fucking come with your hand Kendall, how are you supposed to do it with your dick?" he whispered violently to the mirror, his breaths still labored. The uncomfortable feeling in his dress pants was just even **more** irritating to him. Five minutes later, Kendall was almost finished cleaning himself up, when he heard a knock on the door.

"Kendall?" Jo asked sweetly. Kendall sighed, knowing that this night was already past screwed up, and that even if they **did** have sex, that it wouldn't be anywhere **near** Jo's expectations.

"I'll be out in a sec," he said miserably, not wanting to face the beautiful girl he had let down tonight. Kendall made sure he was cleaned up properly, well, as well he could be as he opened the door. Jo was sitting on the foot of the bed with a small, sympathetic smile on her face, Kendall's dress pants slung over his shoulder, as he stood clad in his boxers, not even caring anymore.

"I'm sorry…I blew it," Kendall said, realizing his choice of words just made everything worse as he turned red again. "Well, metaphorically **and** literally." Jo let out a soft chuckle as Kendall ran his hands through his hair, obviously feeling like the smallest man he ever could.

"Come here, silly," Jo said softly, patting the bed next to her. Kendall gave her a small smile as he sat down next to her with a sigh, leaving his dress pants on the floor in a heap at his feet.

"What? You gonna tell me it's alright?" he asked her a bit meanly, his confidence lowering by the second. Jo chuckled a bit and kissed his broad shoulder gently, her hands running through his beautiful blonde locks.

"Yes, I am. Because it's not a big deal," Jo said softly, playing with the hair that curled behind his ear. Kendall sighed and shook his head, looking downward as Jo's hand went down to rest on his thigh, the other on his far shoulder.

"It _is_ a big deal, Jo. I couldn't even…_finish_…you before I got ahead of myself," Kendall said softly, his voice cracked a bit. Jo looked up at him with a confused, furrowed brow, and soft face.

"Hey, listen to me here Kendall Knight," she said with a defiant grin, stoking the back of his neck gently. Kendall turned to look at her with the saddest little puppy dog grin ever.

"The fact that you got off from just hearing me say your name, is _incredibly_ sexy," she muttered shyly, her hand still resting on his thigh. Kendall chuckled a bit and bit his lower lip, looking up at her.

"I'm not even that upset about that, Jo," Kendall said softly, letting his real fear come out, his real embarrassment. Jo looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Kendall sighed and turned his body more to her.

"I just," he started off, raising his hand and dropping it in disgust. "I wanted this night to go perfect, babe," he chuckled upset and in disbelief. Jo looked at him with wide, sincere, amazed eyes. "It was supposed to be the best night of your life, something special that you could always remember between us. And I just—I ruined it," Kendall said in disgust, not looking Jo in the eyes. Jo looked at him with stern, loving eyes.

"It _is_ perfect," she whispered softly. Kendall raised his eyebrow at her confused and scoffed.

"Oh yeah, I bet. Your boyfriend not getting you to an orgasm, _and _coming prematurely from a simple hand job," Kendall scoffed annoyed at the situation in front of him. Jo looked at him a bit red at his language but took his hand in hers.

"Kendall, I don't care about all of that, alright? All I care is about me and you making love, being one person. I mean sure, I can _imagine _the pleasure is nice, and it'd be _amazing_ to experience, but it's not about that for me," Jo said softly, her cheeks red. Kendall looked at her with wide eyes, in amazement at her words.

"It's not about that for me either, I just—I wanna make you feel good, Jo. It makes me feel good to know that you're feeling good," he retorted back confusingly, his heart racing. Jo smiled and nodded understanding him.

"I know. And I wanna make you feel good too. But that's not what this is about, baby," she spoke softly, caressing his hair gently. "Just having you touching me, saying my name, and your lips on my skin are enough to make me feel plenty good. And this night…it's perfect no matter what, cause it's with _you_," Jo said soulfully, ousting all her feelings in a small, sweet little voice. "Anything is perfect with you, Kendall."

Kendall's heart flew up into his chest hearing those words. _Anything is perfect with you, Kendall._

"Really?" he asked her with his signature smirk returning. Jo nodded.

"Really," she said. Kendall bit his lower lip, holding back the biggest smile ever. He touched her hands gently and moved in, brushing his lips against hers as she smiled into the kiss.

"Can I please make love to the most beautiful, sexiest, most perfect girl that I have ever known?" he mumbled against her lips intoxicatingly.

"You betcha," Jo whispered with a wink. Kendall, on a confidence high, immediately maneuvered Jo by the bare waist back on the bed where he peppered her neck with sweet kisses.

About five minutes later, Kendall lay naked between her bare, bent legs, as she held onto his neck tightly. His hands ran down the sides of her thighs comfortingly, trying to ease her shaking. Jo was nervous, Kendall could tell. And while Kendall was still a bit nervous, it was nowhere _near_ his nerves before.

"You alright, baby?" he asked her softly, rubbing up and down her bare, smooth legs as she nodded slowly, swallowing hard.

"Just—just a bit n-nervous," Jo said softly, her voice cracking.

Kendall gently took one hand from her thigh, and traced her face with it, pushing loose strands of blonde hair back. The light in the room was dim, the sound of soft rain pattering the window. The atmosphere was perfect. Shadows cast from the illuminating light of the moon and hidden stars. Kendall's green eyes were vibrant as ever in the light.

"It's alright to be nervous. But I'm gonna go easy, alright?" Kendall said softly, touching her chin gently, his member resting against Jo's inner thigh.

Jo's hands rubbed the back of Kendall's neck gently and anxiously, her arms beginning to shake a bit. She bit her lower lip and nodded as he leaned down and softly kissed her lips. They smacked once as Kendall pushed her thighs out a bit more, allowing more room for him to enter.

Even with the slightest forward movement from Kendall made Jo tense a bit, as Kendall swallowed hard, just _barely _resting inside her.

"Don't tense, baby. Just relax," Kendall spoke softly, as Jo looked up at him with watery eyes. He could _tell_ she wanted him, and that she was just terrified. She nodded, and he felt her body relax under hers. Kendall leaned, down, and captured his lips with hers, passionately kissing her as he harshly thrust into her the entire way. Jo's body convulsed a bit, as she broke her kiss from Kendall in pain, squeezing onto his neck in anguish.

"You okay?" Kendall asked her softly, Jo biting her lip white under him, a tear sneaking from the corner of her eye. It hurt **so** bad. Jo had never felt pain like that in her life, and the fact that she knew she was probably bleeding made it even worse. She didn't respond at first, and Kendall became nervous that he had broken her or something.

"Baby?" he asked softly. Jo looked up at him and nodded with soft brown eyes, a small smile beginning to form as the sting and pain began to cease. Kendall couldn't even fathom what it felt like to actually be inside of Jo. It was the best feeling he had ever felt.

"You can move," she spoke softly, her hands massaging his back gently as he smiled goofily. He leaned down to kiss her lips gently, massaging them with his tongue as he slowly eased out of her about halfway, and then powerfully thrust back into her. Jo grabbed harder onto Kendall, still feeling a bit of sting as he went to her ear.

"Just tell me if you want me to stop, alright?" Kendall asked her softly, kissing the shell of ear tenderly, his arms shaking a bit.

"Don't stop," Jo whispered gently, biting her lip a bit worried and in pain, but totally enthralled in the man atop of her. Kendall smiled and began to pick up his pace, really creating a rhythm with his hips as Jo's body bounced a bit beneath him. While the pain still existed a bit, after his first few thrusts, Jo's body only focused on the pleasure that was beginning to form.

"You're _so_—beautiful, Jo-sephine," Kendall murmured in her ear between heavy pants, sweat collecting on his neck, and sliding down his shoulders. Jo's legs fastened around his lower back, locking him in as he thrust harder, both of their breaths hitched. His hand moved to her bare breast, which he kneaded gently, trying to get her mind off the pain down below.

Jo _loved_ it when Kendall used her entire name. He only did it on special occasions. Such as the first time they had exchanged I love you's, the first time they had gotten in a fight and he had serenaded her on her balcony at midnight, and now, the first time they had made love.

"You're…soo..beautiful, and so..sexy, baby," Kendall panted animalistically, as he thrust his hips harder, loving the feeling of Jo's tight and warm body around him.

"_Harder, Kendall,"_ Jo moaned out, threading her fingers though his now sweaty hair, letting instinct take over as their bodies rocked together. She was totally captured in the humidity he radiated, the sweet sweat the dripped off his body in the California heat.

Kendall obeyed his lover's requests, going harder and rougher with her as her body began to tense, the feeling of it getting tighter only amplifying Kendall's pleasure. His arms began to shake, his brow furrowed as he concentrated his best on trying to please Jo. As much as she said she didn't need it, Kendall _needed_ to give it to her.

"_Ngh, Kendall. _I'm _so _close, baby, I'm _so _close," Jo muttered out, eyes closed as Kendall's devoured and sucked at her neck. He buried his head in the crook of her neck, giving everything he had to her to make her come, as she scratched at his back violently.

"_Baby, I'm right there,"_ Jo whispered out, her voice straining with pleasure as Kendall let go. He thrust into her wildly, losing his gentle and kind demeanor as he felt Jo's inner body clench around him, as she nuzzled into his shoulder and let out a powerful, loud, intoxicating moan of his name.

That did it for him. No other thrusts were needed.

Jo's voice called the boy's orgasm by name, as he came forcefully inside her, his body shaking a bit as he rode the rest of it out, as Jo's body went limp underneath his. Kendall collapsed atop his girlfriend, his muscles fatigued and burning with a passion as his head lay right above Jo's bare breast. Both lovers breathed heavily, and in sync with another, a wide smirk on Kendall's face. All heard was breaths, and the pitter patter of rain on the window.

Kendall looked up at Jo's beautiful sweaty face as they exchanged small smiles. Jo seemed a bit embarrassed from her outbursts, as she looked away from Kendall bashfully.

"That was incredibly/intoxicatingly/amazing," Kendall spoke softly, separating each word with a kiss. Jo smiled and looked at him bashfully, as he shimmied up to her a bit, pushing the sweaty blonde hair from her face. "You were great," he added with a silly smile. Jo blushed and leaned up, kissing Kendall's lips gently, still breathing staccato.

"This was perfect," Jo said softly. Kendall looked into his girlfriends adoring eyes, running a thumb across her cheek, kissing her forehead tenderly as her eyes closed, breathing calming down.

"I love you, Josephine," Kendall spoke softly, not bothering to hold back the incredible smile on his face. She was right.

This was perfect.

* * *

Kendall walked into 2J around 12:45 that night, just in time to obey his mother's 1:00 curfew. He closed the door behind him, pausing for a moment to take in the nights events with a chuckle. He then threw his keys on the counter, making his way to his room. Kendall snuck in the door quietly, making sure not to disturb James who was snoring like usual. The smile on his face had been constant since leaving Jo nearly fifteen minutes ago, unwavering you could say.

Kendall took his shoes off and began to undress as James stirred in his sleep, his eyes fluttering open a bit, as he yawned groggily.

"Kendall?" James asked half asleep, smacking his lips together. Kendall chuckled.

"Yep," he said, taking off the tie that hung around his neck with a chuckle. As soon as James' registered Kendall's voice, it was like he snapped back to reality. James nearly sat up straight in bed, and immediate flicked on his bedside table lamp.

"Your date? How'd it go?" James asked curiously, his voice a bit raspy and slow from sleep. James wiped the sleep from his eyes and Kendall sighed deeply.

"Well, we didn't have sex, but it was still a great night," Kendall said, lying through his teeth, thanking God the light wasn't on, because if it was, James could have told by his smile. James sighed.

"Aw, it's okay buddy. You'll get her next time," James said before laying his head down and groggily going back to sleep.

"I definitely will," Kendall replied back with a smirk. The blonde boy shook his head with a chuckle as he undressed completely, putting on a fresh pair of pajamas. He slipped into bed with a smirk on his face, resting his hands behind his head as he looked to the window to the right of him, with the rain still pouring down. He closed his eyes and took in the sweet smell of Jo, wishing he could've spent the night at her place.

He'd tell James tomorrow, along with Carlos and Logan. They were gonna find out somehow anyway.

Kendall sighed deeply, inhaling and exhaling at a steady pace, dreaming of Jo before he eventually fell into a deep slumber.

He had to admit. This night had been Perfect.


	3. Three Weeks and Four Days

**I don't own anything. Rated M for extremely mature content XD  
**

* * *

**_THREE WEEKS AND FOUR DAYS_**

**

* * *

**

"You know, Kendall, you were practically _begging_ to go to my last event with me, and now all of a sudden you don't want to come?" Jo asked with a smirk, but with obvious disappointment.

She fingered through all the dresses her stylist had picked out for her, deciding which one to wear for tonight, her Blackberry between her ear and her shoulder. She was at the beauty parlor where she had to get her hair and make-up done, in the back room where her stylists had sent the dress.

"It's not that I don't want to come and see you present the award babe, cause I really do, it's just…those stupid shows take absolutely** forever**," Kendall groaned, anticipating the dread as he sat on his bed in the brisk air conditioning, "and you know it."

Jo sighed and rolled her eyes with a small smile. He was right. They did take forever. If she wasn't presenting at Hollywood's Hottest Faces Gala tonight, her and Kendall would probably be cuddled up with a movie and some ice cream in one of their apartments.

"I know, babe. But it would mean a lot if you'd come with me, especially since everyone knows we're dating, and if you aren't there, I'm gonna get asked _so_ many questions by the stupid paparazzi," she said with a puppy dog tone of voice, knowing it would definitely get to Kendall. She fingered the dress in front of her with approval and a smile. It was a short, strapless sweetheart top dress, with bunched material all the way down, rhinestones around the waist, falling a few inches above the knee. "Please?" she whimpered into the phone.

Kendall fell back on his bed with a sigh, knowing Jo was right. It wasn't that he didn't want to go with her; he was just planning on spending time with her tonight in a different way. Maybe they could take a walk on the beach, or grab some pasta at Angelino's, their little Italian place just fifteen minutes from the Palm Woods. It was then, that Kendall got an idea.

"Okay, I'll make you a deal," he said with a smirk, sitting up in his bed, his eyes going to the door making sure it was closed. Everyone else was at the pool anyway, this heat wave had been ridiculous the past few days.

Jo took the dress from the cabinet and turned around, offering it to the assistant who gleefully took it from her. Now, since she had picked a dress, that had been pre-approved of course, her make-up needed to be matched, along with jewelry. Thank God Jo had always liked dressing up, because that was going to be the entirety of her day today, as it was anytime she was scheduled for an event.

"I'm listening," she said with a smile, sitting down next to the cabinet in a plush red chair, fixing her grip on her phone.

"I go to the show with you, act like the _loving_ boyfriend I am, and then when we get home, you act like the _loving _girlfriend you are," Kendall spoke with a deep, husky voice, biting his lower lip. Jo seemed confused as she let out an awkward laugh.

"W-what do you mean?" Jo asked giggling, crossing her legs, and looking at her freshly manicured nails.

Kendall sat up on the bed, bringing the phone closer to his ear with a grin, running his hands through his hair. "What I'm saying is that I go to the show with you, and when we get home, you let me get whatever expensive, hotsy totsy dress you're wearing on the floor and let me have my way with you, Jo Taylor," Kendall growled in the sexiest voice he could muster over the phone.

Jo's face turned bright red and she giggled, making sure the few other people in the room who were getting her ensemble ready couldn't hear. She turned her body a bit, trying to keep the conversation as private as she could.

"Kendall Knight what has gotten **into **you?" she whispered gleefully, smirking widely. Kendall grinned on the other end, biting his lip, smiling widely at the embarrassed giggles of his girlfriend.

"It's been a while, Jo. Three weeks, and four days to be exact," Kendall chuckled out in a low whisper. Jo's face went red and she got up from the chair, into the bathroom across the room. She locked the door behind her and sighed into the phone giggling.

"You keep count from the last time we had sex?" Jo asked him in a sultry voice, quite bashful and surprised. Kendall nodded and chuckled on the other end.

"Of course I do," he said as if it was the most normal question in the world. He then lowered his voice an octave and let out a soft chuckle. "Cause everyday I'm not inside of you is a huge disappointment," Kendall said bluntly, shifting on his bed, a tad antsy. Jo was surprised with how direct he was being as she leaned against the sink intrigued and a bit turned on by his offer.

"Kendall, we've only been having sex for a few weeks. Does that mean every time before that was a disappointment?" Jo shot back strategically, loving to throw her boyfriend off his game. Kendall sighed and chuckled, rolling his eyes, knowing just exactly what Jo was doing.

"So do we have a deal?" Kendall asked with a smug smirk, laying back on his pillows with his hand behind his head. Jo chuckled and bit her lower lip, closing her eyes, imagining the absolute ecstasy she would be experiencing with Kendall later. It was bound to affect her performance all night, but at this point she didn't care.

It had been three weeks and four days. Three long weeks and four days without Kendall's strong hands, sensual lips and hypnotizing kisses _had _been a long time. Both of the lovers were just so busy lately, they hadn't had time for anything of the physical matter. Either they never got a second alone together, or when they did, they were so exhausted they'd just fall asleep in each other's arms.

"I was going to have sex with you tonight anyway, but alright. I guess it's a deal," Jo giggled out seductively as Kendall's eyes lit up.

"I can't wait, baby," he said with an active, obvious excitement you could hear by the voice. Jo chuckled and sighed out loudly, closing her eyes and just imaging Kendall's hands all over her. She shuddered a bit and licked her lips, getting lost in the fantasies as she opened her eyes.

"I need to go finish getting ready, babe. I'll see you soon, alright?" she said in a bit of a breathy voice.

"Alright. I'll see you soon gorgeous," Kendall muttered into the phone through a thick smile. He hung up the phone and sat back on the bed, the cool air floating around him as he took comfort in the night's events. His mind racked with fantasies about Jo's beautiful, slim, perfect body, and truthfully, the boy didn't know if he could wait till after the awards show.

Kendall smirked devilishly and bit his lower lip schemingly. Maybe he wouldn't have to.

* * *

As Jo walked back to the table where she and Kendall sat, with some other Young Hollywood Faces, including Jett Stetson and his flake of a date, Kendall shined up at her radiantly. She had to admit, he looked absolutely amazing with his slightly gelled back hair, adorable, dashing tuxedo, and to top it off, typical Kendall Knight converse.

"You looked beautiful up there, Ms. Taylor," Kendall said smiling, as Jo took her seat next to him and leaned in for a kiss. Kendall's lips crashed on hers passionately, as she rested her hand on his neck, giggling as they parted. She leaned her forehead against his and smiled, tugging at her own bottom lip, his hand resting on her knee.

"Well thank you, Mr. Knight," she said back flirtily, resting her hand atop his. Kendall smirked and patted his girlfriend's delicate hand with a genuine smile.

Kendall had a plan. He would obviously wait until Jo had presented her award, before he would initiate it. Upon entering, Kendall had seen that there was a small, personal bathroom, hidden in the corner of the theater.

That was enough for him.

As the show went on, and other presenters presented, Kendall's hand never left Jo's thigh. With about an hour and a half gone, and hour and a half left, Kendall put his plan in effect. He leaned over to Jo's ear, pushing back the blonde hair from it gently, and slowly kissing the shell. Jo immediately scrunched her shoulders up, Kendall's hand moving a bit higher on her thigh.

"Kendall," she whispered out perturbed, chuckling a bit nervously, and pushing his hand down under the table. He chuckled in her ear and kissed it some more, as he ran his leg along the inside of her thigh teasingly, as she shuddered, trying to keep her eyes locked on the speaker at the podium.

"_What if I told you…I couldn't wait till we got home_," Kendall whispered teasingly in her ear, his hand running even higher between her legs, just inches away from her center. Jo swallowed hard and closed her eyes as Kendall didn't back.

She had imagined he'd be…eager…since they had barely touched in three weeks and four days, but not this eager.

"You can wait," she whispered barely under breath, as she tried to maneuver his hand from her. But it was too late. Kendall's hand gently began to rub her through the mistakenly, thin, dampened thong she had worn under her dress, going in gentle circles.

"Doesn't feel like **you** can," Kendall whispered devilishly in her ear, tugging on her ear lobe gently with his teeth. Jo closed her eyes, and swallowed hard, trying her best to concentrate, making sure none of the other couples sitting around them were looking.

Jo, terrified someone would catch on, tried to shoo Kendall away from her, but it was no luck. He had his mind set. His other moved to her thigh, and rubbed gentle circles in time with his other hand, as Jo's legs involuntarily began to spread. It allowed Kendall more access as she let out a small moan, quickly catching herself in the act, and her eyes opening widely.

Kendall snickered as he brought down his hand from under her dress, and took the hand that rest on her thigh in his.

"Let's go," he whispered devilishly.

Kendall, looking both ways, Jo's hand in his quickly shoved her into the small, little bathroom in the corner, and locked the door behind them, leaning against it. There was a granite countertop with mirrors and a sink, and one toilet. Kendall grinned at Jo and she looked at him with a sternly, loving look.

"Kendall Knight, how **dare** you do that to me in front of other people!" Jo whispered out, cautious that people could still here them. At this point in time, Kendall didn't care if Jo was even the slightest bit mad at him. He needed her, and he needed her now. With a signature Knight grin, he approached his beautiful girlfriend and snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her in as close as he possibly could to him.

"You expected me to wait this _**entire**_ night to have sex with you? When you look like _**this**_?" Kendall asked her with a chuckle. Jo couldn't even be the slightest bit mad at her boyfriend. With the way he looked, and the absolute pure aroma of sex he emitted, she was intoxicated by it.

She needed him just as much as he needed her.

"I guess I was stupid for thinking that?" Jo asked him softly, looking up into those beautiful, green, jaded eyes that held so much passion, and want.

"Yes," Kendall replied bluntly, before leaning in and passionately capturing his lips with Jo's.

The two had surely kissed in the last three weeks and four days, but nothing too seriously pleasuring. Kendall wasted no time in forcibly parting Jo's lips to forcefully coat the inside of her mouth with his tongue, not missing a crack or warm crevice. Kendall moaned audibly into the kiss, the feeling of Jo's body pressed into his growing erection absolutely heavenly for the teen.

He went to her ear and slowly kissed it, as he grinded against her slowly.

"I'm sorry if I'm coming on strong baby, but I—I'm really…it's been three weeks and four days baby," he said a bit embarrassed, chuckling. "And just tell me if it's too much," he said softly. All their other times having sex had been so passionate and gentle, but right now, Kendall just wanted to do things to Jo he never thought possible. He figured this is what every couple went through after having sex a few times.

Jo moaned slightly at the feeling of Kendall's body grinding against her own as she sighed deeply in his ear, her hands playing with the hair at the back of his neck. Quite frankly, after three, long, celibate weeks, Jo couldn't care less about Kendall being gentle and telling her he loved her. She knew he loved her.

And quite frankly, she was just as eager as him.

"Have your way with me, Kendall," Jo whispered gently, kissing the tender shell of his ear.

Kendall looked back at Jo with surprise, his eyes lighting up as he wasted no time, in scooping her up by the thigh, as she locked them around his waist. Jo could feel the huge, rigid bulge in his pants it rubbed against her pelvis, as he set her down on the countertop. He wasted no time in going to her lips and messily kissing them, as his hands rested on her thighs, pushing the hem of her dress up a bit. Jo giggled against Kendall's lips as he ran his hands up and down her smooth legs, almost quivering at the feeling.

"Oh your legs are _so_ smooth, baby," Kendall muttered out into her lips between heavy pants. Jo moaned slightly into the kiss, her hands moving through Kendall's hair as she slipped her hands underneath his tux jacket, letting it fall to the floor.

Kendall's hands snaked up under her dress, latching on to the small, lace thong she wore, and roughly pulled it down, past her knees, where it fell at her ankles. Kendall didn't know if it was the fact that Jo had been so made up, was wearing such a sexy dress, or that it had been three weeks and four days that had made him so sexually confident, but it was definitely something new for him.

Their lips still attached, Kendall ran his hand up the inside of Jo's thigh again, his hands reaching his destination quickly. With no hesitation, he quickly plunged a finger inside of her, as Jo let out a small, painful moan. He realized that while not a virgin anymore, three weeks to a girl who had only had sex a few times was a while to be able to "tighten up". She gripped the back of his hair tightly as he peppered her neck with kisses.

"I figured you're a bit tight," Kendall said breathily, not being able to hold anything back. Jo nodded into his shoulder, as he lapped at her pulse point, lazily resting his finger inside her, kissing her intently.

"Kendall, move," Jo begged a bit hungrily, bucking her hips on the counter, desperately seeking friction. Kendall obeyed her request, slowly adding another finger and scissoring them as Jo melted in his arms in a heap of pleasure.

"_Oh baby, please. More," _Jo begged out senselessly, the boy's length twitching in his pants. He had never been this turned on in his life. Kendall truthfully didn't know what was wrong with him.

Kendall obeyed and added a third finger, as Jo winced in pain and moaned in pleasure into his ear, biting on it ruthlessly, her thighs shaking. Kendall then kissed her lips passionately, as her tongue explored his mouth dominantly, her body moving back and forth a bit on the counter against his fingers.

Kendall took his fingers out of Jo, resting his hand on the warm skin of her thigh as she sighed at the loss, moaning and squirming on the counter like a small child. Kendall was in awe at the sight of Jo's disappointment, realizing the sex deviant that was hidden inside his girlfriend. Kendall went to her ear and kissed it gently, his hard length between them. He couldn't help what came next.

"_Talk dirty to me_," he moaned into her ear, beggingly. Jo seemed a bit surprised by his request, seeing as neither of them had been very vocal in the bedroom before besides moaning. But Jo, so lost in all of this complied easily.

"_**Fuck me**__, Kendall," _Jo spoke beggingly, as the blonde boys green eyes went wide at the language she was using. He attached his lips to hers, shakily unbuttoning his pants as he mumbled against Jo's swollen red lips, his body going into overdrive.

"Say it again, baby girl," Kendall begged needily, their lips colliding as he quickly pulled down his pants and boxers in one fluid motion. Jo kissed his lips hungrily, nipping on them as her hands moved down his strong chest.

"_Fuck me," _Jo said again confidently, her voice weak and filled with pleasure, locking her legs around Kendall's frame, his hardened length between them. Kendall bit her bottom lip violently, his hands on her thighs massaging him.

"_One more time. Say it for me one more time baby girl,"_ Kendall moaned out in absolute ecstasy, his exposed length visibly throbbing before Jo.

"_**Please**__ Kendall, fuck me, __**please**__," _Jo begged like a little girl, as Kendall wasted no time into forcibly thrusting into her. Jo sighed in pleasure at him filling her as he immediately dipped into the top of her strapless dress, exposing her left breast.

Jo breathed heavily, her hands resting at the nape of Kendall's neck, pushing down into it as their bodies bucked into each other wildly. Sweat began to drip from both of their necks, Jo's perfectly done hair now ruined as well as Kendall's.

He brought his lips to her chest, wildly sucking and kissing, his teeth nipping at the tight skin as she moved in time with every thrust of his. His other hand lay tangled in her hair, as she let her head tilt back in absolute euphoria.

"_Oh God, I needed this," _Kendall moaned out against her breast, soon taking his mouth away from it, and replacing his mouth with his hand. Jo tipped her head back a bit, her chest rising and falling as Kendall forcefully and roughly moved in and out of her.

"_You're so __**fucking**__ tight, Jo," _Kendall moaned out between pants, feeling the absolute pleasure of her tight warm inner body around him. "_Your wet and warm as __**fuck**__," _he barely got out between heavy pants. His hand massaged her breast gently, as she bucked her hips in acceptance to him, about to go over the edge. She scratched the back of his neck hungrily, calling out in echoes.

"_I'm __**so**__ close,"_ Jo panted out in rhythm with his thrusts, her legs shaking as he went to her neck. He bit down hard on her pulse point, his thrusts becoming more erratic as Jo's body began to tighten around him.

"_A few more, please baby. A few more,"_ Jo barely got out, the pleasure so intense. Her entire body shook as Kendall wildly continued with her, his fingers wrapped up in her hair, his green eyes alit with absolute ecstasy, tightlipped moans escaping with every pant.

"Beg," Kendall panted demandingly, slowing down his thrusts a bit until Jo obeyed his commands. He didn't know why he had become so dominant at the moment, but Jo didn't seem to mind.

"_**One**__ more, __**please**__, Kendall," _Jo begged willingly, as Kendall finally imposed her request, and the blonde girl fell to putty. She moaned out his name loudly between heavy breaths, as she buried her head into his shoulder, panting wildly, Kendall finishing at the same time with a large moan of her name, as he rode out the rest of his feeling silently.

The two lovers, too embarrassed to look each other in the eyes after what just happened, slowly panted. Kendall's chin resting on top of Jo's head, as he still rested limply inside of her. All that was heard was breaths between the two, as Kendall rubbed his girlfriends back tenderly up and down, letting her know he was still the gentle giant she had come to know and love.

There was silenced between them, either not knowing what to say first. They had** never** been so absolutely wild, and passionate when it came to it. Kendall sighed, guessing that he should break the silence between them.

"You okay, beautiful?" Kendall asked with a shaky, raspy voice, kissing her blonde hair. Jo nodded into his chest, before pulling away, looking him the eyes. Her face was flush, and her brown eyes looked a bit shameful. Kendall thought he had made a horrible mistake.

"I'm—I'm sorry if that was too much, beautiful," Kendall said gently, slowly pulling out of her and biting his lower lip. He quickly bent down a bit, picking up his boxers and pants, buttoning them on, as Jo slipped her thong back up her legs, along with fixing her chest in her dress.

"It was just—it was different," Jo said softly. Kendall looked in his girlfriends eyes confused.

"A…_good_ different?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow, pushing his sweaty hair out of his face with bright green eyes. Jo looked up at Kendall with a small smirk.

"Well, I **do** love when you tell me you love me during sex, and things like that," she said. Kendall's face dropped, thinking he had made a huge mistake with this abrupt escapade. He hadn't even told she was so beautiful, or how much he loved her. "But this was incredibly hot," Jo chuckled out gently, looking up at her boyfriend brightly. Kendall chuckled, licking his lips with a smile as she leaned in and tenderly kissed him.

Kendall put every ounce of love, and care into the kiss he planted on his girlfriend's lips, gently touching her face. He pulled away from her, and leaned his forehead against her's smiling, his hand stroking her face softly.

"When I get you home, how about we just watch a movie, sit down, and cuddle on the couch?" Kendall asked with a small, adorable smile. Jo nodded with a smile.

"I'd like that," she said gently, breaths still unregulated. Kendall too her by the waist, and helped her off the counter, as she did whatever she had to do to fix herself up. Kendall looked in the mirror fixing his messy hair as Jo slipped her arms around him from behind, and kisses between his shoulder blades.

"And by the way. I **love** talking dirty for you Kendall Knight," Jo said with wink, twirling on her heels on the tiled floor and walking out of the bathroom, leaving her boyfriend in awe. Kendall looked in the mirror with a sly grin, fixing his jacket collar.

Maybe three weeks and four days wasn't the **worst **thing in the world.


	4. Self Concious

**Rated M of course ;D I don't own anaything**

* * *

_**SELF-CONCIOUS**_

* * *

Kendall Knight walked down the hallway leading to his apartment with his hands stuffed in his pockets, his head down. Today really hadn't been the best day for him.

First of all, Gustavo had screamed at him during rehearsal so loud, it nearly caused another earthquake. Secondly, the boys had mistakenly slept late today, so before going to the studio, they barely had a moment to talk to each other **or **grab breakfast, and to top it all off, Kendall hadn't seen Jo in four days because of both of their busy schedules.

He definitely needed to clear his head, so the second the four exhausted boys returned to the Palm Woods, Kendall had gone out for a long, deserved walk in the cool, crisp California breeze.

Kendall took out his key from his pocket, opening the door with a sigh, as he entered, where James, Carlos and Logan were all gathered on the couch talking, almost like…girls. Kendall gave his friends an odd look and threw his keys on the counter, closing the door behind him.

"What's going on?" Kendall asked with a furrowed brow, taking a few steps towards where his friends where chuckling heartily, James patting Logan's back with a proud, jubilant smile.

"Well, it looks like our little Logie is_ finally_ a sinner," James said proudly, egging on Carlos who seemed bright as ever. Kendall looked at his friends confused, and then at Logan who had a crooked, sly grin.

"Huh?" Kendall asked enthusiastically. Logan sighed and looked up at him with bright, masculine eyes, fidgeting with his hands a bit.

"Me and Camille had sex last night," Logan said with a chuckle, the absolute happiness radiating off his face. He couldn't have been happier. He and Camille had officially been dating for six months now, and the two teens were practically enthralled in one another. It seemed it was only a matter of time before this happened.

Kendall's heart dropped and he bit his lower lip, trying to muster out some sort of smile for his best friend. Ugh.

"Finally! It was about time, dude. It's been **six** months already," James laughed loudly as Carlos chuckled, Kendall's straight face dropping even more. Logan smiled and laughed bashfully to himself, his face blushing a bit. His gaze went to Kendall who had sat down on the edge of the couch quietly, not saying a word, a distraught look on his face. It was then Logan realized what was bothering his friend.

"Kendall, I'm sure it'll happen soon. It's been like what…seven, eight months?" Logan asked quizzically. Kendall looked at Logan with sad, translucent green eyes.

"Nine," Kendall muttered out miserably, running his hands through his hair frustrated. He couldn't believe that he had been with Jo for so long and yet, she **still** refused to do anything past what she called "feeling around", on top of clothes of course. He loved Jo to pieces, and had never thought once about breaking up with her because she wouldn't, well, "put out", but it was starting to frustrate Kendall to no end. All he wanted to do was be closer to his beautiful, perfect girlfriend, and yet she wouldn't let him. Now he was one of two virgins left…him, and Carlos.

"Don't sweat it, K-Dawg. I've never done it either," Carlos said enthusiastically, patting his best friend on the shoulder with a chuckle. Kendall looked at Carlos with heavy, angry eyes, sitting back on the couch.

"Yes, but _you_ don't have a girlfriend of nearly a year," Kendall groaned out annoyed, pushing his hair back, staring up at the sky. James sighed.

"Okay, well what _have_ you guys done?" he asked curiously. Kendall's head shot up and he looked at James with a weird, embarrassed and annoyed chuckle.

"Uh…that's kinda personal." James looked at his friend and sighed deeply.

"Listen, if you want my help, then you're gonna have to tell me," James said, crossing his arms in an authorative pose. Kendall rolled his eyes and sat up more, leaning forward, hands on his thighs.

"Did I ask for help?" Kendall asked cluelessly with a scrunched up face. James stared at the boy knowingly and Kendall sighed, knowing that James probably could help him.

"We've…kissed and stuff," Kendall muttered out under his breath. James nodded.

"And?"

Kendall swallowed hard. There really wasn't much more to tell, honest to God. Kendall had never felt embarrassed in front of his friends before, he felt his face get hot, and he bit his lower lip.

"We've…_touched_, and things like that," Kendall said softly, looking down at his fingernails, picking at them nervously.

"Mmhm. Now, has she ever blown you?" James asked outright, causing a burst of laughter from Carlos, and a horrified look from Logan. Even though he wasn't a virgin anymore, Logan still found disgust in such explicit terms.

"Dude!" Kendall said shocked, furrowing his eyebrows and holding out his hands in confusion.

"Answer the question," James said with stern eyes. Kendall sighed and rolled his eyes, falling back into the couch.

"No, alright?" he muttered out annoyed. James seemed very, very surprised, which just added to the boy's embarrassment.

"Hand job?" James asked confused with a raised eyebrow. Kendall bit his lip and nodded his head no, his green eyes cast down in humility.

"Seriously?" James asked, as if the fact Kendall hadn't gotten a hand job was quite possibly the most unbelievable thing in the world.

"Jeez. I guess that explains why you jerk off so much," James said curtly, as Logan and Carlos shot the pretty boy an evil look.

Kendall didn't even respond to the remark, his face hot and his heart pumping. He simply stood up angrily, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he walked to his room. Logan hit James with an annoyed look, as the pretty boy looked on clueless. Kendall opened the door to his room, and shut it quickly with a loud, angry slam. He scurried towards his bed, laying face down, breathing in the scent of his pillow.

Not even ten seconds later, there was a knock at his door.

"Go away, James. I get it, you're sorry. You're forgiven," Kendall said angrily, his voice muffled by his pillow.

"It's Logan. Can I come in?"

Kendall sighed. The only person he would've rather not seen more than James was Logan. But Kendall knew Logan had felt horrible about what had happened, even though he was just merely excited about everything that had gone on between him and Camille.

"Sure," Kendall said, sitting up on the bed as Logan entered his and James' room. Logan took a seat on James' bed a bit awkwardly, looking down at his hands as Kendall looked away from his eyes.

"Listen, James is just being James, Kendall. Don't even bother with him," Logan said softly. Kendall, not saying a word, nodded as his gaze locked with Logan's crooked, and comforting smile.

"So I uh—guess congratulations are in order for the big man," Kendall spoke softly, not being able to hold back the fact that he was a bit happy for his best friend, even mixed up in the sea of jealousy inside of him. Logan chortled to himself awkwardly and scratched the back of his neck.

"Thanks dude, it means a lot," Logan spoke softly. Kendall smiled at his friend and laid back against the wall, a pillow in his hand.

"So, how was it?" Kendall asked nervously, looking down, cursing himself for being such a good friend and asking. Logan sighed and shrugged.

"It was nice," he said straight faced, obviously holding back his real feelings. Kendall looked at Logan with a raised eyebrow and a sorta "Oh Come **ON**" look, as Logan chuckled, sitting against the wall on James' bed.

"Alright. It was _incredible_," Logan said with soft laughter and a smile. Kendall smiled and let out a small chuckle, playing with the pillow in his hands nervously. There was silence between the two friends, but Kendall knew what was going to happen. He was going to end up talking it out with Logan, who always seemed to know just how to make Kendall feel better.

"I just—I'm so frustrated with this whole situation Logan," Kendall deeply sighed, his head leaning back against the wall.

"Well, have you guys talked about it?" Logan asked his friend. Kendall shrugged and then gazed at Logan pained.

"Not really. I mean, I tried to get her to loosen up a bit the other night, but anytime my hand goes anywhere she's uncomfortable with, she freaks out about it," Kendall said lowly, very embarrassed at his lack of experience. "I just—I want to experience all this stuff with her and she won't let me. I feel like she doesn't trust me or something like that."

"I'm sure it's not that, Kendall. Maybe Jo is just very shy when it comes to stuff like that. You **are** her first real boyfriend. Maybe she just is self-conscious or something," he said lightly. Kendall groaned.

"She has no reason to be self-conscious. She's absolutely gorgeous," he muttered out, with a small smile. "How could she ever be self-conscious about herself? That's so silly." Logan smiled back.

"Well, why don't you tell her that?" Logan suggested with a smirk. Kendall looked up at his friend with a smile and swallowed hard, not even thinking that something as simple as that could work.

"Do you think that would work?" Kendall asked with lively green eyes, his heart beating fast. Logan shrugged.

"That's how things started with me and Camille last night. I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to try," he said with a wink. Kendall bit his lower lip and nodded, hoping it would prove even half the success of what Logan had endured.

"I think I will. We're supposed to watch a movie tonight at her place. I guess, I can try something then?" Kendall asked. Logan nodded.

"But dude, if she says no, she** means** no," Logan said, pointing a finger at the blonde. "Remember that."

Kendall chuckled and nodded, rolling his eyes. "Yes, Logan. I will."

* * *

Kendall and Jo sat cuddled up on the couch of her apartment, the bright TV illuminating their faces. Jo had picked some surprisingly entertaining movie for them to watch tonight, but there was no way Kendall could concentrate. She cuddled up in Kendall's strong arms, her head resting on her chest, listening to his heartbeat. The two hadn't really talked since turning the movie on, Kendall's head resting on Jo's, taking in the sweet smell of her raspberry shampoo.

Kendall's hand laid one around Jo's back, the other on her bare thigh, holding her close to him. If he wanted to make a move he was going to have to now. Kendall closed his eyes and slowly began rubbing small circles on Jo's thigh. She sighed loudly, and nuzzled more into Kendall, obviously not minding the feeling.

Kendall bit his lip nervously, as he slowly moved his hand up more, gradually massaging as she shifted a bit uncomfortable. He decided to distract her even more by swooping his lips to her neck, and gently suckling on her pulse point, nipping a bit with his teeth. His hand moved to her inner thigh, the highest he had ever gotten as he slipped a finger under the hemline of her shorts, tracing her bikini line.

"Kendall," Jo said nervously, pulling away from him, slowly pushing his hand down. Kendall sighed annoyed and rolled his eyes to himself. Unfortunately, Jo had caught it. Her big brown eyes looked worried at the boy, as her brows furrowed.

"What was **that **for?" she asked annoyed, moving away from him on the couch.

"What?" he asked confused, playing dumb.

"Rolling your eyes at me," she asked with an upset, angry look on her face. Kendall swallowed hard and shook his head.

"Nothing. Forget it," he said coldly, turning his head away from her. Jo looked at her boyfriend with angry, upset eyes.

"Tell me," she said adamantly, her voice rising a bit. Kendall's eyes remained on the movie with his arms crossed, obviously beyond frustrated and annoyed with the situation.

"Leave it alone, Jo," Kendall spoke gruffly. Jo picked up the remote from the table, and put the movie on pause, slamming it back down as she turned to Kendall, still not satisfied.

"Can you just tell me?" she asked annoyed, sprouting a bit of an attitude. Kendall turned to her with alit eyes, and furrowed eyebrows.

"Fine, you _really_ wanna know why I rolled my eyes?" he asked annoyed, his voice raising. Jo swallowed hard, wondering if she even **wanted** to know anymore. Kendall looked at her angrily, his passion getting the best of him.

"Because you don't even let me **touch** you, Jo! There, I said it. Happy now?" Kendall yelled out at her, his hands flailing about. "Freaking Logan and Camille have been going out for six months and they're already having sex!" he yelled out in jealousy.

Silence.

Jo looked down at her fingers awkwardly, as Kendall's chest rose and fell with heavy breaths. Kendall immediately felt horrible for what he had said as he let out a sigh, and rested his palm on his forehead, his fingers pushing up his bangs. Jo was silent.

Kendall turned to her and swallowed hard. "Listen, I-I don't mean it like that. I just—I feel like you don't trust me. Like you think I'm going to hurt you or something," Kendall said softly, taking his girlfriend's hand in his. Jo looked up at him with sad puppy dog eyes, tears coming from them. Kendall sighed and closed his eyes.

"Shit," he mumbled out upset, taking his hand from Jo's limp one and stroking her face with it. "Sweetheart, I'm sorry I said that, alright? I didn't mean it like that," he said upset with himself. Jo turned her face away from him embarrassed as Kendall sighed deeply, eyes closed.

"Can we just…talk about something?" he asked her from the bottom of his heart. Jo nodded silently, as Kendall gently pulled her back into him. Jo accepted his arms, and cuddled up in his chest silently, her hands touching his strong arms around her. Kendall kissed her forehead and sighed, tipping her chin up so he looked in her the eyes.

"I love you, Jo," he started off, emitting a natural, involuntary smile from her. Kendall smiled back at her, and quickly wiped the last tear that fell from her eye. "I love you so much, and I understand if you're not ready for certain things to happen between us. I get that you're not ready for sex or anything like that," Kendall spoke gently, Jo cringing at the word. "But I like…I like touching you, baby," Kendall said nervously, looking at Jo's reaction.

Jo sighed deeply, studying Kendall's eyes in an odd way he had never seen before. He sighed deeply, trying to get it out as good as he could. "I wish you would let me touch you. I wish you would let me make you feel good like I want to. I _wanna _make you feel good," Kendall said softly kissing her face gently. "I wish we could make each other feel good."

Jo looked up at Kendall with big brown eyes and sighed, nodding. "I know. I understand, Kendall. And it's—it's not that I don't want to. Believe me it's not," she said, her voice cracking a bit. Kendall looked at her confused, as her eyes grew watery again. She swallowed hard and looked at him again.

"I just—I don't know…I don't know how to give a hand job, or give head, or anything like that," she whispered out her eyes shut tight, embarrassed from saying the words. Kendall looked at her in awe, very confused at what she was saying, but also a bit relieved that she had noticed the tension between them. "I don't want to mess it up," she whispered out in a small voice.

Kendall was flawed.

"And I—I like when you touch me, I do, it's just…no one's ever…seen me before," she said upset and shyly. "No one's ever touched me in the places that you want to, and I'm—I'm nervous," she whispered out slightly, nuzzling her head in Kendall's neck. His hands ran up and down her back as he kissed her hair gently.

"It's alright to be nervous, baby. I'm nervous too. It's a big step for both of us. I would never do _anything_ if it was uncomfortable for you," he said softly, massaging her back gently. "And it's alright if you don't know how to do those things to me. You won't mess it up. As long as it's you touching me, you could _never _mess it up," Kendall spoke softly into her hair.

Jo looked up at him with those eyes and smiled at him. "Are you sure?" she asked gently. Kendall nodded, leaning down and pecking her lips gently.

"Yes, I'm sure," he said. Jo smiled and nuzzled more into him as he took a deep breath in.

"I love you, Kendall Knight," she whispered out with a smile. He chuckled and kissed her hair one more time.

"Now, why don't we watch the rest of this movie?" Kendall suggested with a smile. Jo nodded and snuggled up to her boyfriend, as Kendall leaned over, picking up the remote and clicking the play button.

About ten minutes later, neither Jo nor Kendall could shake their conversation off their minds. Kendall wanted nothing more than to maneuver his hand against Jo's flush abdomen, and explore all her body had to offer. Jo wanted nothing more than to please her patient, sexually frustrated boyfriend she had realized she was being too shy towards.

Jo looked up at Kendall, his eyes stuck on the screen, biting his lower lip as she gently leaned up and kissed his throat. Kendall looked down at her surprised, with a small smile as Jo's hands shakily maneuvered to the button of his jeans. Kendall looked at her taken aback, as Jo bit her lower lip in a smile. She arched her head to Kendall's neck again, slowly lapping her tongue across his pulse point, biting down gently. Kendall let out a soft chuckling moan as she quickly popped the button on his jeans, resting her hand just below his navel.

Kendall sighed loudly, as Jo continued to nip at his neck, her hand shakily traveling down, past the waist line of his boxers. Her hand finally tapped his hardening erection, and she drew her hand up a bit in surprise, ceasing kissing his neck. Kendall's eyes were closed as Jo went to his ear, and began kissing it, tugging on his earlobe lightly. Her hand then gently moved down, running over his clothed erection, her fingers delicately tracing the outline of it. Jo stealthily surrounded the tip with her fingers, and Kendall jumped a bit, the sensation a bit too much for him.

"S-sorry," Jo stammered out nervously, drawing her hand away from it. Kendall chuckled a bit, his breathing heavy as he sat back on the couch.

"No…it's alright. Just—stay further back," Kendall moaned out, swallowing hard. Jo nodded nervously, taking her shaking hand and dipping it down into his boxers. Her fingers brushed his length, her eyes wide at just how long her boyfriend was. Jo's fingers gently circled at his base and slowly moved up as Kendall's eyes fluttered, and he breathed in and out heavily.

"Is that okay?" Jo asked timidly in his ear, kissing it's shell. Kendall nodded in pleasure as Jo continued her pattern, trying her best to satisfy him. Kendall sighed in satisfaction and relaxation as Jo slowly began to twist her hand around him.

"_Baby,"_ Kendall moaned in surprise, Jo nipping at his jaw line, and beginning to twist her hand even more. She could tell Kendall liked it by the way he lost his breath, and how his back began to arch a bit. Jo moved her hand a bit faster, as she felt his length begin to throb beneath her. Her lips stayed at Kendall's neck as she nipped and sucked his stubbly jaw line, lost in all of Kendall's tightlipped moans.

"I'm…almost there," Kendall got out between hard, breathy swallows. Jo twisted her hands up his length, until she got to the tip, gently kneading it between her index finger and thumb.

"_Keep doing that," _Kendall whispered out between barely parted lips. Jo obeyed her boyfriend's commands, as his hips bucked forward a bit in her hand. Jo took the motion by surprise, as her hands delicately traced his entire length, her thumb stroking the underside slowly, and agonizingly. Kendall's hand tugged the back of Jo's hair as his head laid back on the couch.

"_I'm g-gonna come," _he moaned out loudly, as with one last final stroke, Jo sent her boyfriend over the edge to euphoria.

He sweetly released with one long, loudly, muffled moan as Jo swallowed hard and nervously at what was happening. After a few seconds of heavy breathing, Kendall, his abdomen muscles fatigued, shakily took off the thin white shirt he wore, exposing a beautifully toned torso. Jo's uncomfortably dampened hand still rested on his now softened length, as Kendall shakily removed it and immediately began to clean her hand with his shirt. The blonde boy looked insanely giddy and nervous, as he unsteadily cleaned off his girlfriend's hand, throwing the now ruined shirt to the floor.

Kendall's green eyes were filled with wonder and love as he looked at Jo. The blonde girl looked bashfully shy and still a bit nervous as Kendall leaned over, pants still unbuttoned, and gave her the sweetest, softest kiss he could imagine. The two lovers parted and Kendall leaned his forehead against hers, still breathing a bit heavy.

"That was absolutely incredible," he whispered breathily as Jo chuckled.

"Really?" she asked with sparkling brown eyes and an adorable smile. Kendall nodded, tilting her chin up with his fingers. He gently leaned into kiss her again as Jo smiled into the kiss, her face still a bit flushed as her and Kendall parted. He leaned his forehead against hers and touched her chin lightly, tapping her nose lovingly.

"Absolutely," he whispered to her lips gently.


	5. Shower Time

**Rated M of course ;D I don't own anything. Review? Please? For writergirl27 :)**

* * *

_**SHOWER TIME**_

* * *

"Kendall, stop!" Jo giggled out, as he sprayed a bunch of whipped cream in her beautiful blonde hair. Jo screeched and ran around the kitchen counter, manned with her own bottle of whipped cream, trying to stop laughing.

So much for making sundaes.

"Come back here, blondie!" Kendall joked, chasing Jo around the couch, with his own bottle of whipped cream. Both lovers were absolute messes. Kendall had whipped cream in his hair, on his shirt, arms, pants, and even his shoes. Jo had about the same amount as well, delicious, sweet, fluffy cream covering their bodies.

"All I wanted was a sundae," Jo barely got out, from laughing so hard. Thank God Mrs. Knight and Katie were on a day trip, and the boys had all gone to the pool for the day. Kendall had invited Jo over to watch a movie in the nice, cool air conditioning, and when they figured ice cream would be a great snack to cool down, Jo had no idea that Kendall playfully spraying whipped cream at her would turn into this.

That's when it had all started.

And now fifteen minutes later, while the house wasn't **that **dirty, Kendall and Jo sure were.

"I got you now!" Kendall chuckled, backing up Jo into a corner, shaking the can, and getting ready to spray her. Jo's big brown eyes were filled with laughter and joy, trying to push him back as Kendall went to spray her, and nothing came out. His eyes went wide and he tried again with no luck. He shook his can and realized he was out of ammo.

"Shit," he mumbled with laughter, as Jo took the opportunity to spray him in the face, and run away under his arm.

"Get back here!" Kendall yelled at her, following Jo's path around the counter and wiping off his face with his sleeve. Jo giggled loudly, nearly running bent over from all the laughter, as she leaned against the fridge in hysterics, Kendall immediately cornering her, ditching his bottle on the floor. She smiled and giggled as he took his hands and put them on either side of her head, their breaths both heavy. He looked in her eyes and her laughter died down a bit as she dropped her can to the floor as well.

"Truce?" she asked with a small smile and heavy breaths. Kendall raised his eyebrow and shook his head.

"Not gonna be that easy," he whispered out with a chuckle. Jo raised an eyebrow back and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Well then, what do I have to do to make this right again?" she asked in a giggly, girly, joyful voice. Kendall smirked and moved closer to her, moving their bodies closer together.

"Hmm…I don't know," he said lustfully, pondering the thought jokingly. He leaned in to a glob of whipped cream on Jo's neck and gently lapped at it, moving his lips against her neck. Jo closed her eyes and giggled, slinging her arms around Kendall's neck and sighing deeply.

"You don't know?" she asked with closed eyes, as Kendall continued to eat the whipped cream off her neck, his tongue soothingly brushing against her skin, sucking it harshly.

"What about, if we get cleaned up?" Kendall said softly and flirtily, moving up to Jo's cheek where there was another bit of whipped cream, slowly kissing and nipping her jaw line. Jo giggled as Kendall pushed his body even closer to hers. She knew exactly what he wanted.

"How would you propose we do that?" Jo asked in an equally lustful voice, bringing her hand down between the two of them and shamelessly palming the beginnings of a bulge in his jeans. The touch made Kendall go weak at the knees, as he continued kissing her neck pretty intently.

"Well, what about a nice, hot, shower?" Kendall whispered into her ear devilishly, his hands moving down to her backside, pushing up the already short, shorts she wore. Jo giggled a bit as Kendall chuckled against her skin, his smooth lips on her face.

"Shower sex? Really, Kendall?" she asked gently, eyes closed as his brought his other hand to her thigh, and massaged small, gentle circles on it. Jo harshly palmed him more, seeming to further turn on his "sex switch" as he got rougher.

"Mhm. Seeing you all wet would definitely do the trick, baby girl," he said, Jo knowing that that nickname was reserved for sex only. She sighed and enjoyed the rest of Kendall's kisses as she took her hand away from his jeans, and he sighed at the loss of the added warmth.

"Well, I do need to get cleaned up," Jo said flirtily, Kendall not wasting a second to react. He gently parted from her and bent down to hoist her up from the thighs. She squealed a bit, holding to Kendall's neck for support as he kissed her lips gently, tongues intertwining as he carried her to the bathroom.

Both lovers giggled in the kiss as Kendall set Jo down on her feet, and hurriedly went to the shower. He turned on the water, and then turned back to her with a sly smile on his face, closing the door and locking it.

"You're really excited about this, aren't you?" Jo asked him.

Kendall nodded with wide eyes as he approached her and spun her around to face the mirror, leaning against the sink. He chuckled, as he grinded his lower half into her and she giggled. He swept her hair all to the right side and moved his lips to her left neck, sucking ravenously. She let out a small moan, the steam from the shower fogging up the mirror as he took one hand, and harshly pulled down her tank top, exposing a quite racy black bra. Kendall chuckled as he harshly kneaded her breast, Jo leaning her head back, and passionately kissing him as they giggled. Kendall's breathing picked up as he grinded into her even more, satisfying himself, moaning her name a bit.

"_Oh boy do I want you," _Kendall growled in Jo's ear lustfully. Jo chuckled, and grinded back into her boyfriend, with a devious smirk on her lips.

"I can see," Jo giggled. Kendall chuckled, and flipped Jo back around, planting her lips with a searing kiss as his hands went to the waistband of her shorts.

Not even a minute later, both lovers were completely stripped of their clothes, in the amazingly warm shower. Kendall kissed Jo's lips passionately as the powerful yet comforting streams of water from the showerhead hit their bodies. Kendall's hand rested cupping her backside, the other holding her wet, lathered thigh against his body.

"This was a fantastic idea," Jo mumbled out laughing against her boyfriend's lips. Kendall nodded in the kiss, his hands exploring Jo's slick body as he forcefully pushed her up against the shower wall. He brought one hand to her face, and lifted her chin as he pressed his lips against hers, greedily asking for immediate entrance. Kendall fastened his grip on Jo's thigh, ready to forcefully enter her, when all of a sudden Jo unexpectedly grabbed him.

Kendall cried out in extreme pleasure, his head hanging as he breathed heavily, his blonde, soaked hair hanging in front of his eyes.

"This is my game," Jo said with a smirk, running a finger down the underside of his length. Kendall howled out in pleasure as Jo snickered and he swallowed hard.

"Please, I need—I need to thrust," Kendall ached out like a little boy, the shower water dripping down his face. Jo chuckled, wet strings of hair hanging in front of her eyes as she delicately brushed her fingers along her boyfriend's length. Kendall squealed out, and thrust into Jo's hand where she shook her head with a sly smile.

"Nuh uh uh, be patient, baby," she said in a lustful voice. Kendall moaned out loudly, looking in her eyes as he swallowed hard.

"Please, baby girl," he begged helplessly, his breaths short. Jo went to his ear and kissed it gently, her fingers still wrapped around him. Jo knew that he wouldn't thrust into her first in fears of coming not inside of her. She knew that was what Kendall lived for when they had sex.

"Tell me why you wanna be inside me," Jo said softly, flicking her tongue against his earlobe. Kendall's heavy breaths were heard over the water falling on the shower floor.

"What? Why?" he asked her breathlessly, very confused. Jo chuckled and purred in his ear giggling.

"Cause I wanna know," she said gently, licking his ear gently, sending the boy near over the edge. Kendall got the urge to buck his hips again, but resisted it, knowing he couldn't dare get ahead of himself.

"Because I love it," Kendall said cluelessly, his voice weak as Jo gave him another long stroke. "_Baby, please," _he begged helplessly. Jo snickered and kissed his ear again.

"You can do better than that, Kendall," Jo said menacingly, as Kendall sighed, closing his eyes and hanging his head in pure pleasure.

"Because, I love you. I love being inside you. It's the best feeling in the world and I-I you're so, so warm and I-I don't know, I love it. I love you," Kendall spurted out. Jo seemed a bit surprised by the answer. She had been expecting something quite the opposite of romantic, which is what she was aiming for.

"I love you too," she whispered, gleefully gliding Kendall into her. The boy let out a large moan of relief at the feeling of his girlfriend's tight, warm body surrounding him. Knowing he was incredibly close to his climax, he wasted no time in getting started.

He crashed his lips on Jo's passionately, and prayed to God that he would last long enough for her. He thrust his hips wildly, as Jo hung onto him with her hands around his neck, as he held her leg tightly to him, wrapping it around him.

"_Baby," _Jo said in pleasure, letting her head lean against the shower wall as Kendall took her roughly. He could feel his own release coming quickly and he started to get worried. He had never not satisfied Jo before, and he wasn't about to start now. Kendall took his hand from the shower wall and gently rested it between her legs at her center, making sure his erection didn't get in the way. He resumed making love to her, but quickly started rubbing her with a harsh hand.

"_Wh-what are you doing?" _she asked confused swallowing down hard. Only a few seconds later did Jo turn to absolute putty under her boyfriend. Between his hands and his length, Jo couldn't fathom the pleasure she had.

She clutched to Kendall's wet, steamy shoulders as he held her tightly making sure not to lose his grasp.

"_A-are you almost there, baby girl?" _Kendall asked gently between heavy pants, his own pleasure coming second to Jo's. Jo nuzzled into his neck and bit her lip, breaths coming hard.

"A little harder," she barely croaked out, trying so hard to hold onto her boyfriend's slippery shoulders.

"Where?" he asked cluelessly, still resuming his rubbing and thrusts in time.

"Both," Jo cried, her legs starting to shake. Both knew she was close. Kendall obliged and thrust harder into her, adding more pressure with his hand as she bit down on his arm gently.

"_So close," _she muffled out.

Kendall took a few more animalistic thrusts, and rubbed her center wildly as Jo clutched him gently, her entire body shaking as she reached her height. Not even a second later, Kendall did as well, moaning out her name loudly, his knees near buckling. He resumed both rubbing and thrusting, even though Jo was entirely too sensitive below, as she let out small breaths, her legs shaking wildly.

Not being able to stand anymore, Kendall slowly sunk to the shower floor, sitting down still inside his girlfriend, as she rested on his shoulder, her legs on either side of him, his legs out straight in front of him.

"_Jesus Christ," _he mumbled breathless as Jo kissed his shoulder gently, the water from the shower beating down on both of them.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Jo spoke softly. She took her head away from Kendall's shoulder, and looked up into his eyes smiling. She kissed a water droplet from his nose, and he held her tightly, not bothering to pull out of her.

"Did you really mean all that stuff? About being inside of me?" she asked coyly, her face blushing a bit. Kendall nodded and leaned in, gently kissing her lips.

"Every word of it," he whispered to her lips. Jo smiled, and gently nestled into Kendall, kissing his throat gently and smiling.

"I love you," she spoke gently. Kendall's hand went to her bare back, where he rubbed it soothingly, feeling it rise and fall with each still heavy breath.

"I love you too."


	6. I Got You, Babe

**Rated M of course ;D I don't own anything. Review? Please? **

* * *

_**I GOT YOU, BABE**_

* * *

"Your lips are incredibly soft," Kendall mumbled into Jo's lips, licking across the bottom one with a chuckle. Jo graciously opened her mouth for her boyfriend and giggled, as she threaded her fingers through his hair.

They had come into Kendall's room for what they told James and Carlos who were watching a movie outside, "peace and quiet" but anyone with two heads knew what Jo and Kendall were _actually_ doing. The two teens had been so hungrily, and sexually attracted to each other since their first time nearly a month ago, it seemed that they could** never** keep each other's hands off each other.

Kendall laid on top of Jo, his body tight to hers as she moaned softly and giggled into his lips, turning the boy on even more and more. He passionately kissed her, and slowly began to grind his body into hers, something that made her chocolate brown eyes wide in amazement, and glaze over with pleasure. He rested on his forearms for leverage, making sure his hips moved with hers in time.

"_Mhmm, baby that feels good,_" Jo mumbled flirtily against Kendall's swollen lips, feeling the friction even behind both of their heavy jeans.

Kendall parted from her lips and raised an eyebrow at her with a devilish little smirk, as she breathed a bit heavily under him. He smiled at her, and gently ran his hands up her smooth, toned leg, loving the feeling of her soft skin, his lips crashing on hers. He stopped at the hemline of her jean shorts and massaged her inner thigh gently, creeping up as he went along. Jo parted from him with a giggle and slyly gave him a smirk, sitting up and breaking their kiss. She immediately stripped herself of her blue and white striped tank top, letting it fall next to her on the bed with a smile. Kendall's eyes popped at the sight of his girlfriends near topless, beautiful body and bit his lower lip. He leaned into her and kissed her gently, his hand caressing her neck as she leaned her forehead against his smiling.

"Are you sure, baby? I mean, James and Carlos are outside," Kendall said concerned, in his mind slapping himself, for giving his girlfriend _any _doubt. Jo looked at him with a smile. How cute was he?

"Is your mom home?" she asked. Kendall nodded no. "Is Katie home?" Same answer. "Does the door have a lock?" she asked. Kendall nodded with wide, green eyes and Jo smiled. She leaned into Kendall's lips, tugging on the bottom one slightly, as she ran her hand down his chest, to the slight bulge in his jeans.

"Then what are you waiting for?" she asked in a lustful voice. Kendall's entire face lit up and he smashed his lips into hers with a genuine smile on. The parted with a giggle and Kendall stroked her gorgeous blonde hair.

"I just gotta go into James' room and steal a condom, I'm all out," he said rushed and excited. Jo giggled at her boyfriend's anticipation.

"Already? We've only had sex a few times, I hope you aren't using them with someone else," Jo said crossing her arms across her almost bare chest playfully, Kendall intoxicated at the sight of his half naked girlfriend with a puppy dog face on. He chuckled and leaned in, kissing her lips softly, and carefully.

"Never. I only bought a six pack. And James' borrowed one the other night, before I told him to go get his own," Kendall said with a grin. Jo nodded as the boy hurriedly fixed his messy hair and took a deep breath. He stood up straight, leaned down to kiss her lips with a smile, walked over to the door, unlocking it and stepping outside, and called James' name.

Jo sighed and laid back on the pillows of the bed with a smile on her face. Every time she made love to Kendall, it felt like the first time. It was exciting, new, passionate and absolutely mind-blowing. Jo snuggled into Kendall's pillows and took in the sweet scent of his musky, yet vanilla fragrance and sighed, loving absolutely everything about it. She sat up and picked up the pillow, trying to fluff it and set it upright when she noticed there was something inside.

She cocked an eyebrow and felt a hard but flexible, cold surface against the backside of the pillow case. There was something inside its case. She rested the pillow on her lap and reached inside, feeling some sort of glossy book, or magazine. She made sure Kendall wasn't coming and reached inside, grabbing it with her fingers. She pulled it out and studied it, and her heart instantly dropped a bit.

"Playboy?" she said softly to herself, looking at the half nude, big breasted, redhead woman on the cover.

Jo cautiously felt the pages between her fingers, her brow furrowed. Why would he have a Playboy? He has me, she thought. Fingering the top right corner, she felt that there were some pages that had folded corners. She opened to those and found this same woman who was on the cover completely naked, her long fake, red hair framing her beautifully made up face. Jo bit her lower lip and ran her hands over the page upset. She flipped the page and found the same woman wearing just a hat, boots and some guitar necklace. Her face and body looked absolutely flawless, and Jo swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. Was this what Kendall really wanted? This bimbo redhead with size DD breasts, with those perfectly groomed eyebrows and naturally curly hair. Jo closed the magazine, and she felt tears welling up in her eyes. She quickly stuffed the magazine back in the pillow case angrily, and set the pillow back down.

Kendall strolled in the room with a smirk on, a condom in his hand, a big smile plastered across his face. He chuckled and shut the door behind him, locking it.

"This wasn't easy to get, so we better get good useee...outt…_offfff…ittttt…"_ Kendall trailed off, looking at Jo sitting on the bed, who was pulling her tank top on with a sad expression on her face. Kendall cocked an eyebrow at her puzzled and walked over to her, sitting down next to her confused.

"What's wrong, baby?" he asked her gently, resting a hand on her thigh comfortingly. Jo bit her lip and shrugged her shoulders, looking up at him with sad eyes. She wouldn't tell him that she found his magazine, and that all of a sudden, she felt absolutely incompetent to ever satisfy him like redhead could. Jo felt like crying hysterically into Kendall, but she couldn't tell him she knew about the magazine. It was obviously hidden enough to qualify its retrieval as snooping.

"I—I don't feel comfortable with the guys out there. I'm sorry, Kendall," she mumbled out softly, hanging her head, feeding the best lie she could think of to him. Kendall sighed and put an arm around Jo, hugging her in tightly, and kissing her blonde hair. While he was quite anxious to have sex with his girlfriend, Jo being uncomfortable definitely wasn't worth it.

"It's alright, babe. Don't worry about it. We can wait," he whispered into her blonde locks, kissing them gently. She pulled away from him and looked up into his eyes with a sad upset face on. She quickly pulled her cell phone out of her pocket, checking the time and making up a fib in her head.

"It's already 5:30. I-I should get going. I don't want to be late for supper," she said shakily, getting up from the bed as if it was on fire, as Kendall looked at her with a strange eye.

"You sure?" he asked her confused. Jo nodded as Kendall swallowed hard and nodded. He shot up from the bed, opened his nightstand and threw the condom in there for safe keeping, scratching the back of his neck as he closed it.

"So uh…I'll walk you out," he said awkwardly, sensing this weird, unexpected tension between them. Jo nodded as Kendall stuffed his hands in his pockets, and followed his girlfriend out of him and Logan's room. James and Carlos were on the couch and they whipped their heads around at the sight of the two lovers. Kendall opened the door for his girlfriend, and she stepped out, turning back to him. He leaned against the door, a bit disappointed, and she bit her lower lip, her eyes glassy. He reached out to touch her hand with his left hand, his right one leaning against the door frame.

"Is everything alright, babe? Did I say something to upset you?" he asked her with a sad, soft voice. Jo nodded her head no, and tried her best to smile up at him.

"I'll see you later tonight maybe?" she asked softly. Kendall smiled, and leaned in, pecking her lips gently, his hand caressing her cheek, as she broke the kiss and turned away.

Kendall couldn't see, but the second the door closed, Jo leaned against the hallway wall, clutching her knees to her chest crying, Kendall leaning against the door confused as could be.

* * *

It had been a week since Jo found the magazine in Kendall's room, and ever since then the blonde girl had been feeling more self-conscious around her boyfriend than ever. Any time Kendall kissed her, she imagined that **he** imagined the redhead's lips on his. Any time he touched her, she imagined **he** imagined the soft, flawless skin of the redhead. This problem was messing with Jo's head completely, and she refused to talk to Kendall about it. She couldn't let him know she had "snooped" around his room, because then he wouldn't trust her. Jo was caught in a tug-of-war between her emotions and her guilt, and neither side seemed to be winning.

It was a week to the day that Jo had found the magazine, and she and Kendall sat on her couch late at night, watching a movie. Kendall's lips had found their way to their neck, as he planted soft, wet kisses on her neck, his tongue gently massaging against her soft skin to a degree he found heavenly. Jo however wasn't really responding. Kendall noticed that she hadn't responded to him much at all this week, ever since that day in his room. Jo seemed distant, and not as attracted to him. Kendall had spent all night thinking of what could be wrong, and had even lost sleep over it. It was driving him crazy not knowing what had changed between them.

"I-I wanna watch the movie," Jo said softly, arching her neck away from Kendall's lips, with a small, sad pout on her face. Kendall's face dropped with a bit of fear, as she pushed his hand off of her thigh a bit violently, and swallowed hard. Kendall sighed in frustration and shrugged her shoulders, getting her attention.

"Hey," he asked her softly, picking up her chin with his other hand, and tilting her lips to his. "Did I do something to upset you? Did I make you feel uncomfortable?" he asked her cluelessly. Jo looked in his eyes and nodded no, feeling tears come to her face. Kendall looked distraught. His brows were furrowed together in a sad, confused way and she could tell he had some sort of dismay on his face. She was making him worry about her, and she hadn't even realized.

Jo looked at him and nodded no, looking down and biting her lip. Kendall's hand ran through hers gently and comfortingly, as she looked back up at him.

"You haven't been acting the same since we almost…you know, last week. I don't want you to think I'm mad that we didn't, or that we haven't in a few weeks, babe. That's not what me and you are about. You know that right?" he asked her softly, caressing her cheek as Jo looked up at his sad green eyes. She really did have the perfect boyfriend. Here Kendall was blaming himself for her own self-consciousness, and she wasn't telling him what was going on. Didn't good relationships involve talking about what the other felt?

"I know, it's just," Jo trailed off, keeping her gaze from Kendall's onto the movie in front of them. Kendall saw the absolute fear and sadness on her face and leaned in, kissing her cheek gently.

"You can tell me anything, Jo. You know that right?" he mumbled against her cheek, kissing it lightly. Jo nodded, and shut her eyes, and tears started falling out of them. Kendall's heart immediately dropped when he saw the first tear come from Jo's beautiful chocolate eyes, and he held her even closer to him.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked her softly and a bit terrified. He had known something was up with Jo all week, but now, seeing her cry over it, he knew it was serious. Kendall Knight had always tried to be the best guy he could be, especially when it came to his girlfriend, the absolute love of his life.

"I-I found your magazine last week," Jo got out shakily, swallowing the lump in her throat, getting up the courage to tell him. Kendall looked at her confused, as she gazed up at him cautiously, hoping he wouldn't be too mad at her.

"What magazine?" he asked confused. Jo swallowed hard and bit her lower lip.

"Your—your Playboy. I went to go fix the pillows a-and I felt a magazine in the pillowcase and I took it out. And I saw all the pages you had folded down of that redheaded girl," Jo said, her cries hitching a bit, as she leaned into Kendall, afraid to look him in the eyes. Kendall looked at her genuinely confused.

"Babe, I don't know what you're talking about. I don't have any Playboy magazines," he said confused. Kendall thought long and hard about what Jo had seen and it finally clicked. Logan.

"I just—I thought about how if that's what you like, then maybe you really don't get pleasure out of having sex with me, or you picture that redhead. Because…w-why would you need a Playboy to get off when you could have s-sex with me," Jo barely got out, stumbling on her words as Kendall held her close. He kissed her hair and sighed deeply, Jo realizing how stupid this all was.

"Jo, that magazine is Logan's, not mine," Kendall said softly. Jo sniffled and looked up at those beautiful green eyes baffled.

"Really?" she asked confused. Kendall nodded.

"Logan's kinda embarrassed about all that stuff, and I guess didn't want my mom to find it when she did laundry, so he stuck it in my pillowcase. My mom _unfortunately_ already knows we've had sex, so I guess he figured that if she found on my side of the room, it wouldn't be as weird as finding it on his side," Kendall spoke softly, breathing out deep. Jo looked up at him with a straight face smile, as Kendall leaned down and pecked her lips softly, parting with a small, light sound.

"Is that why you've been acting so distant lately?" he asked her gently. Jo nodded shamefully, as Kendall traced her plump pink lips with his finger and smiled.

"Baby, that's crazy. I have you. I don't need trashy magazines like that," he told her with a comforting smile. Jo smiled a bit, but Kendall felt as if there was still some doubt behind those gorgeous brown eyes. He smirked, leaned and kissed her lips lightly, resting his forehead against hers, his hand moving around to her back, rubbing it gently.

"Wanna know a secret?" he asked her in a low voice. Jo nodded and Kendall slowly locked lips with her again with a smirk on his face.

"You know how I kinda wanted to have sex a few times last week?" he asked her. Jo nodded, touching Kendall's chin affectionately, feeling a bit stupid for her self-doubt, and all the times she could have made love to her wonderful boyfriend, but turned him down.

"Well, every time I _really_ got the urge, I'd wait until everyone was asleep, and then I'd take out that picture I took at the pool a few weeks ago, of you in that sexy, red, bikini, and I'd please myself to that," he said lustfully, not a hint of embarrassment in his voice. Jo looked at him with wonder, blushing a bit as he chuckled. "How would I ever be able to get off to a picture of some photo enhanced, plastic surgery covered model I don't even know, rather than a picture of my sexy, gorgeous girlfriend, in a barely there red bikini?" he asked her in a low voice, adding a chuckle at the end. Jo's face was red as she let out a small giggle, and Kendall kissed her cheek gently.

"And don't ever think that you're not good enough for me, babe. You're all I need and more," he whispered softly into her ear. Jo smiled and looked up into Kendall's soulful, loyal green eyes, holding back a small smile. She leaned up and pecked his lips gently, as they parted.

"Thanks, babe. I needed to hear that." 


	7. I'm Sorry

**Rated M of course ;D I don't own anything. Review? Please? This is for so-complicated :D**

* * *

_**I'M SORRY**_

* * *

"Seriously, _again_?" Kendall said into the phone, sitting down at the table of 2J, tugging on his black tie with his other hand

"I'm sorry, babe. They wanted to get the entire episode done today, so we can start shooting the new one before winter hiatus," Jo said into the phone, her voice laced with sadness.

Kendall sighed and twisted his empty glass on the dining room table, looking down at it, holding his iPhone to his ear. This was the third time this week Jo had bailed on him because of New Town High filming, and to be honest the boy had started to get sick of it.

The first time she had bailed on him, Kendall had just asked her for a simple coffee date at one of the cafés just in walking distance from the Palm Woods. He just wanted to spend time with his beautiful girlfriend, and unfortunately while over the moon for her success, he was starting to get sick of how her show **always** came first.

The second time she had bailed, Kendall had plans to bring her to the beach for a nice picnic lunch he had prepared himself, but unfortunately, she was being interview by a few magazines with Jett Stetson. Kendall _hated_ Jett. As much as he wanted to believe that nothing was going on between the good-looking Hollywood womanizer and his girlfriend, which he knew was true, sometimes Kendall's imagination got the best of him. He trusted Jo, especially since what had happened when she was first cast on New Town High, but he did not trust Jett at all.

And now the third, which Kendall was the most pissed about. He had spent all day cooking for Jo since she _promised_ him she would be done shooting, showered and dressed by 9. He had prepared a wonderfully romantic, and sensual dinner for the two of them. He had even gotten _everyone _out of the apartment for night, which had not been easy to do at all. He had made her favorite meal, Rosemary Lemon Chicken Francese with a nice fresh salad, and steamed vegetables. Kendall quite honestly enjoyed cooking for his girlfriend, imagining the face she would have on seeing what her amazing, loyal boyfriend had done for her. But I guess not.

And to top it all off, the two lover's hadn't made love in nearly a long, agonizing month.

After being together for nearly a year, and having sex regularly for four months, Kendall was bound to get a little antsy after some time without it. He and Jo had barely even seen each other the past few days, which made it even worse. All Kendall wanted to do was sit down with Jo, and kiss her till her lips were blue, telling her how beautiful, and sexy she was. Both of them were tired, both of them were busy.

He hated how lately, even when he had learned to balance his music and his relationships, Jo had not. Quite frankly, he was angry at the girl for not even caring as much as she should.

"You can't get out of it?" Kendall asked lazily, leaning on his arm a bit miserably, still stroking his silk tie he had worn.

"Kendall, I'm the main character. No, I can't," Jo said to him, as if he was asking some ludicrous question. Kendall furrowed his eyebrows angrily and sat up straight in his chair, looking at the dimly lit room, the flame of the candle he had lit in front of him. He looked up at the time on the microwave.

10:43.

He had been sitting here nearly an hour and a half before Jo finally decided she'd call and tell him she wasn't coming.

"Well I've been sitting here for an hour with two plates of cold food waiting for you to walk through the door, Jo. You could've fucking called instead of making me sit here like an idiot waiting for you," he snapped back with an attitude, his breaths getting heavier.

"I'm on set, Kendall. What do you want me to do? Drop absolutely everything so I can run to my dressing room and call you to tell you I am going to be late? It doesn't work like that when I'm trying to do a scene, and you know that," Jo shot back, Kendall hearing the anger and frustration in her voice.

"You really don't even have five minutes to shoot me a text?" Kendall asked back angrily tapping his fingers on the table loudly and violently. Jo let out a deep frustrated sigh and swallowed hard.

"You know what, I'm _really_ getting sick of you blaming **me** for all of this. This is my job. This is my dream, and instead of supporting it you're…you're…_guilt tripping_ me into thinking that I'm being selfish," Jo said with a laugh at the end, her anger starting to get more and more evident.

"Guilt tripping you? Seriously?" Kendall said laughing loudly at the ludicrous statement. "I'm not guilt tripping you into anything, Jo. Maybe it's the fact I'm a bit upset I haven't seen you in a month, or that we haven't had sex in a month, or that I've tried to make three, perfect, romantic dates for you and yet, your job always comes first over me," Kendall yelled into the phone, his heart beating out of his chest.

"Oh, alright. Well now this makes sense. You're just crabby cause you're not getting. I'm glad that's all I'm good for, Kendall. Because honestly, just go fucking jerk off to a Playboy if you can't wait," Jo said into the phone harshly, her voice wavering with what Kendall figured tears. He didn't even care at this point.

"After I make three fucking romantic dates for you, you have the fucking nerve to say that to me? That I only want you for sex? How **dare **you!" Kendall screamed into the phone, standing up, his entire body shaking with absolute fury. Kendall had never been so mad at Jo in all his life, and he couldn't even believe the things that were coming out of her mouth.

"Well that's what it sounds like. The only reason you made those dates was because you wanted some, now wasn't it?" Jo screamed at him. Kendall laughed loudly, and took a few deep breaths pacing the apartment, his steps becoming more and more rapid, his heart pounding against his chest.

"Fuck you, Jo," he screamed into the phone, hanging up with an angry click. He threw his iPhone to the floor, his fists clenched at his sides, as he heard the loud smash of his screen, sending a big crack down the middle, his phone instantly turning off. His entire face was beat red, his heart working overtime.

He couldn't even fathom that she would say something to him like that. This wasn't over. Kendall looked at the time and bit his lower lip. It was a fifteen minute walk to the New Town High studio a few blocks away. This was not over. He was going to talk to Jo in person, and scream at her like he never had before. He had never felt so compelled to scream at someone as he did now.

* * *

Jo sat in her dressing room, tears streaming down her face. She was packing up her belongings from the twelve hour shoot she had done today, looking at her phone every time she folded something new into her duffle bag.

_Fuck you, Jo._

The words seemed to haunt her. She was still so angry at Kendall, but yet, his words had torn through her heart exasperatingly. She didn't understand why he was getting so angry. They both knew that this wasn't going to be easy, with her a TV star and him a pop star. They were going have to work it their relationship every day, but she had never heard Kendall speak like that to her, or anyone, ever. Honestly, it scared the girl beyond belief. She knew she had really upset Kendall, but he had to understand where she was coming from, and there was no way she was going to back down. She had picked up the phone twice since he had hung up so abruptly on her, but it had gone straight to voicemail both times.

"Let me in," she suddenly heard a gruff voice say, following three loud, powerful knocks. Jo's head shot up and she turned her head towards the door of her dressing room. Her eyes grew wide at the voice.

_Kendall.  
_  
Jo's anger suddenly all came flooding back, wiping her teary eyes as stomped over to the door. Her heart starting pounding against her chest as she flung open the door to find a formally dressed and angry Kendall on the other side.

"Don't you **ever **hang up on me again like that, Kendall Knight, or I swear to God we're over!" Jo screamed out at her boyfriend. Luckily, everyone else on set had gone home for the night, and it was just Jo and the security guards out on the lot left. Kendall walked into the room, Jo closing the door behind him as he laughed out of anger again, his face beet red, his fists white.

"You know what, I had to come say this to your face, Jo," Kendall chuckled out, his eyebrows furrowed evilly and his mouth straight. Jo crossed her arms across her chest, as Kendall stood across the room from her pacing back and forth.

"You act like it's only about you in this relationship, okay? You're being selfish. I never see you. Somehow, we are both famous and yet I always find time to spend with you. We haven't talked, we haven't touched, we haven't kissed, we have barely even acknowledged each other the past few weeks, and you treat me like I'm some sort of…some sort of pathetic dog just **waiting **for you to come home, or **waiting **for you to blow me off, again!" Kendall screamed.

Jo had enough.

"I'm…I'm selfish? You have to be **fucking** kidding me, Kendall! If anyone is selfish, it's you for not supporting me. I'm doing the best I can, okay? Shooting a TV show and making music are two totally different things. I spend 12 hours a day here, and you spend 5 at the studio, so don't even begin to feed me the **bullshit ** that you give all of yourself in the relationship, and I don't, cause that is absolutely ridiculous!" Jo screamed at him, moving closer to him, pointing her finger in his face.

"You know what, I'm so sick of this, Jo!" Kendall screamed at her, moving even closer to her. Jo moved closer to him as well, seeing his green eyes alive with anger, as the two were just centimeters apart from each other. Their breaths hung heavily in the air, as they looked up and down each other. This was the closest they had been in weeks. Their breaths grew heavier and heavier, silence ringing through the air.

As if on cue, Jo and Kendall's lips connected instantly.

Kendall's hands immediately moved around her slim waist, tugging her into him, as he slipped his tongue along her bottom lip, Jo instantly parting her mouth for him. The two moaned into each other's lips, as Kendall grinded his body against hers, his hands moving down to her backside, cupping it gently as Jo's hands swung around his neck.

With an adrenaline on high, Kendall quickly parted from Jo and went to the hem of her shirt, nearly tearing it off her body, throwing it to the corner of her dressing room. Jo moaned slightly as Kendall leaned in to her neck, and began to roughly suck it, his hands pushing her body into his as he grinded into her faster. His teeth bit her skin ruthlessly, not even caring how rough he was being with her, and truthfully, Jo didn't mind.

Kendall's' teeth scraped against her skin, roughly as Jo moaned into him, breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry, Kendall," Jo moaned out slightly, feeling his erection against her body, trying her best to grind into it to her boyfriends liking. 

Kendall stopped biting, and lapped his tongue gently against the red flesh he had created on Jo's neck, his own head caught up in a tizzy from the passion.

"It's okay baby, I'm sorry too. I'm so sorry," he panted out between heavy breaths, his hand traveling up her back to the clasp of her bra, and unhooking it gently.

Kendall peppered her cheek and neck with soft, supple kisses as he maneuvered the bra straps off her shoulders, and parted from her. He gently slid her bra off her shoulders, revealing her bare chest as Kendall picked her up by the waist, his lips on hers as she wrapped her legs around his core.

He brought her over to the couch, lips still attached and laid her down gently. He quickly stripped off his shirt and threw it in a corner of the dressing room before coming on top of Jo and going for her lips. His hand immediately went for her breast, and he massaged it delicately as Jo let out a moan into his lips, which Kendall smiled at, feeling the warm skin under his palm.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I didn't mean…what I said, I was, I was just…upset," Kendall said messily, his mouth still quasi attached to Jo's, as her hands went to the button of his jeans.

"I know, I'm sorry…too, I—I just haven't…seen you, and I'm trying so hard…to keep my life normal, but it's…so hard," Jo barely got out between the slight moans and kisses she was receiving from Kendall. Jo's hand gently unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down the zipper, as she tugged his pants down, leaving the boy in his boxers, his pants bunched at his knees.

"I know, Jo. I just missed you," Kendall muttered out against Jo's smooth skin, his hand gripping her exposed thigh and traveling up under her skirt to her thong. He tugged on the fabric, and wrestled it down to Jo's legs, bringing his lips to her knee, and kissing up her inner thigh.

"Kendall, I really can't wait anymore, baby," Jo moaned out softly, as his head snuck under her skirt.

He quickly retreated his lips from her thigh, and chuckled as Jo adventurously hooked her fingers under his boxers and pulled them down swiftly. Kendall chuckled as he opened Jo's legs on the couch, his hands slickly sliding up and down her nearly bare thighs. He pushed her skirt up a bit and leaned his face down to hers with a small smile, his breaths heavy as he passionately kissed her, his heart racing.

Jo wriggled her hips up a bit, as Kendall met her with his long, throbbing length. His tip rested at her entrance as Jo parted from Kendall, and let out a long, throaty moan.

_"Please baby,"_ she begged, as he thrust into her wildly, Jo grabbing his neck in comfort a smile coming to her face. Kendall wasted no time in what he had been waiting to do for weeks, as Jo wrapped a leg around him, holding on tightly. 

He thrust erratically and wildly into her, enjoying how her upper body jiggled in time as if the two were some type of machine. Kendall leaned down and harshly sucked on her breast, Jo's hands threading through his hair as his hips bucked into her, her legs shaking from the pleasure.

"Oh baby, I'm _so_ sorry, _please_. I'm _so_ sorry," Jo moaned with her eyes closed, the feeling of Kendall's entire length inside of her sending chills and shivers up and down her body.

The fact that he was so confident, and willing in his strokes made Jo lost in a dream when they made love. He took her roughly, more roughly than ever before as he moved from her breast to her lips, licking across the seam.

"Harder, Kendall," Jo moaned into his lips, the boy grunting, sweat forming in his messy hair. Jo sighed in pleasure and bucked her hips back into his, a surprise for the boy as he groaned out loud into Jo's ear, nestling in her neck.

"Tell me what you baby girl, anything at all," Kendall whispered in her ear roughly, kissing the shell and biting on her earlobe gently. "Tell me what I can do to make it up to you," he barely got out between hard, long thrusts of his hips. He breathing was staccato as he hung his head, leaning up on his forearms as Jo squirmed beneath him.

"Just go harder, please. Harder," Jo begged relentlessly. Kendall tried to situate himself in an angle where he could make Jo's wishes become a reality, her nails scratching his back, leaving harsh red lines. Kendall and Jo were halfway off the couch, her sitting lopsided, Kendall leaning one knee on the ground the other on the couch, as he pounded into her holding nothing back, his girlfriend turning to putty beneath him.

Jo had fistfuls of Kendall's hair in her hands as she eased her head back, the boy kissing her throat as he grunted in exhaustion, his hips getting tired, his body becoming sore.

"Almost there," Jo moaned out loudly, taking Kendall's hair and tugging it towards her as she bucked her hips into his one last time, and finally reached her breaking point.

"_Kendallllllllll…," _she moaned loudly as her inner walls clenched his throbbing member tightly. Kendall had reached his own height, as he felt his sweet release pool into his girlfriends body, his orgasm blazing through him as if he was on fire.

After a few seconds, the two lover's calmed down, and situated themselves the correct way on the couch, both of their breathings heavy as could be. They stared into each others' eyes, Kendall wiping the sweat from Jo's forehead, and kissing it gently before going to her lips. He kissed her lips with tenderness and care, as they parted and she swept his sweaty bangs from his forehead.

Kendall chuckled silently and Jo bit her bottom lip, breaths still heavy.

"I'm sorry, Kendall. Really," Jo said softly, touching his chin affectionately.

Kendall smiled at her, and took her fingers from his chin, kissing them gently, as he still lay inside of her. He then leaned in, and kissed her forehead one more time as her eyes closed. He took in her scent, and the aroma of sex that hung around them, signaling their forgiveness. He parted from her and stroke her cheek with his sweaty hand and smiled softly.

"Me too, babe." 


	8. Valentine's Day

**Rated M of course ;D I don't own anything. Review? Please? This is for bballgirl22 :D**

* * *

_**VALENTINE'S DAY**_

* * *

"So, how are you and Kendall spending Valentine's Day?" Camille asked Jo with a smile, as the two girls walked down the street in sunny downtown LA, trying to buy Valentine's Day presents for Logan and Kendall respectively.

Jo bit her lower lip nervously, and stared ahead at the sidewalk, and the Palm Trees lining it, swallowing hard. Camille noticed her silence and chuckled.

"Jo?" she asked her confusedly. Jo snapped her head back at Camille with a nervous, unsure glare and Camille looked at her confused.

"What's wrong?" Camille asked her best friend, as she pushed her sunglasses back up into her brown curly hair, locking her eyes with Jo's.

Jo sighed nervously and looked down at her feet, trying to get the words out. Her face turned a bit blushed as Camille laughed again, not knowing what was going on. Jo ran her hand through her hair, her other preoccupied by a shopping bag as she sighed deeply.

"We're probably—gonna have s-sex," Jo stuttered out nervously and in a small timid voice. Camille's eyes grew wide and she stopped in her tracks, throwing her arm out to stop Jo from walking to which the girl was surprised about. Camille smiled widely with an entertained look on her face.

"Seriously? Jo that's great!" Camille said brightly with a smile, the excitement getting the best of her. Jo half smiled and Camille tugged her by her free hand over to the coffee shop that was just a few feet away. "Details, **now**," she said forcefully as she dragged Jo inside.

The two girls stood on the line as Camille couldn't stop smiling at her best friend's revelation. "So did you guys plan this?" she asked, clasping her hands in joy. Jo shrugged nervously with the same straight face on.

"Kinda. I mean, we've been together almost a year, and I know Kendall really wants to, and I want to also, so, I told him last month I thought Valentine's Day would be sweet, and…here we are, a day away," Jo spoke softly with wide, fearful eyes as if she was dreading tomorrow.

The line moved a bit, the girls moving with it as Camille questioned Jo intensely. "So, what are you going to wear?" she asked her. Jo looked at Camille confused and chuckled.

"Uh…nothing?" she spoke out in a tiny voice with a small chuckle. Camille rolled her eyes playfully and put a hand on Jo's shoulder.

"Okay, maybe I'm not the _master_ of sex," Camille said, referring to her second base relationship with Logan, "but I _know_ that if you're gonna have sex with your boyfriend for the first time, you gotta wear some like slutty lingerie or something, especially since it's on Valentine's Day," Camille said a bit too loudly, the two older women in front of them turning around and giving the two girls disapproving looks. Camille blushed a bit, as they turned back around with a small scoff and she rolled her eyes.

"Well you know_ they're _not getting any," she muttered under her breath, Jo thanking God the two women in front of them didn't turn around again. Jo chuckled and the line moved again, Camille and Jo the next to order.

"I figured I would just wear what I'm wearing to dinner, I mean it's gonna come off anyway," Jo said awkwardly, fiddling with her shopping bag. Camille sighed and shook her head with a giggle.

"No, you gotta be sexy, Jo. You gotta make Kendall want to attack you, you gotta get his blood pumping," Camille chuckled out softly. Jo sighed.

"I don't know, Camille. I really don't think I can pull off sexy too well, I mean, I barely wear lingerie under my clothes, never the less _just_ lingerie," she said nervously.

"Yeah, but Jo you've never had a reason. Come on, that'd be a great Valentine's Day present for Kendall, don't you think? To see you in lingerie before him,** begging **him to have his way with you," Camille whispered in a fake, sexy voice. Jo sighed nervously and shrugged, as the two girls stepped up to order.

After ordering, paying and collecting their cups, they took a seat by the window looking out onto the downtown LA street, Jo's nerves inside her nearly bursting. She hadn't thought this through all the way. She was already nervous about having sex with Kendall, but now she had to worry about being sexy and impressing him.

"Do you think he'd…enjoy lingerie?" Jo asked shyly, stirring her coffee around with the small, red stirrer that was in there. Camille, who took her soy latte from her lips nodded, and licked the foam off her upper lip with a smile.

"What kind of guy do _you_ know that wouldn't enjoy seeing his girlfriend in next to nothing before they have sex?" Camille questioned her with obvious eyes. Jo shrugged but nodded, furrowing her brows. Maybe this would be good. Maybe she could do this.

"You're right. I mean, it would be nice to surprise Kendall after all the surprises he's given me. And it _is _really our first Valentines' Day as a real couple," Jo said to herself with a smile. Camille nodded with a smile.

"After we finish these coffees, how about we go down to that boutique on the corner and pick out something for your little tryst tonight. Believe me, I'm great at knowing what guys want," Camille said with a wink, Jo rolling her eyes.

"Okay, fine. I'll _look,_" Jo said with alive eyes.

* * *

Kendall and Jo walked down the hallway where apartment 2J was, his hands around her waist, whispering sweet nothings into his girlfriend's ear. Jo swallowed hard, trying to keep her cool. She knew this was going to be it. She was going to walk in this apartment as a virgin, and out as a sex goddess. She knew Kendall had been excited the whole night, alluding to the romantic tryst he had set up at home. Luckily, he had been boasting how everyone was out on a date for the night, Mrs. Knight and Katie having a girls' night in downtown LA. Kendall had made the dinner reservations for early, so by the time they got back, everyone would be only gone an hour or so, allowing the two lovers as much time as they needed to celebrate.

Kendall took his keys from his pocket, taking his arm from Jo's waist and fiddling with them, trying to find the right one. He found it with a smile, and unlocked the door to 2J, stretching his arm out to allow his wonderful girlfriend to walk in first. She smiled politely and walked in as Kendall followed her, flicking the light on to the dark, dreary 2J, bringing it to life. Jo stood in the middle of the apartment awkwardly in her red dress, biting her lower lip, her nerves starting to get the best of her. Kendall locked the door behind them, threw his keys on the counter and came up behind Jo. He slipped his arms around her waist and smiled, kissing her neck gently.

"I love you, Jo," he whispered softly in her ear, kissing behind it with care. His hands encircled her waist as he pulled her to his own body, Jo sighing out nervously and smiling. She turned around in Kendall's arms, and slung her arms around his neck.

"I love you too, Kendall," she spoke softly, leaning up and planting a gentle peck on his lips.

He smiled and gently took her hand in his, and led her to his room. He opened the door to his room, Jo's heart beating against her ribcage as Kendall flicked the light on. He closed the door behind them, Jo standing there awkwardly as Kendall came from behind her, resting his hands on her shoulders.

"Why don't you go get more comfortable, I need a sec in here," he said in a sweet voice. Jo nodded and swallowed hard. Maybe Camille was right. More comfortable? I guess Kendall had expected to Jo to wear something sexy underneath her black dress. Jo slowly walked to the bathroom, and opened the door, closing it behind her. She looked in the mirror, her big brown eyes almost filled with tears. Her arms and legs shook from being so nervous about everything that was going to happen. Jo knew she was ready, but she couldn't help be nervous about every aspect. The lingerie, his reaction, the actual act, if it would hurt or not.

Jo shakily began to take her black dress off, revealing the red, lacy lingerie set that Camille had picked out for her tonight. Jo let the dress pool at her feet, as she kicked her black pumps off. She stood in front of the mirror, trying her best to admire the lingerie on herself, but she wouldn't. She was barely covered, and conservative Jo was definitely not the one to wear _anything_ like this, even if she was covered. The bra was a definite push up, creating cleavage that was anything but natural, but that Kendall had seemed to notice when she walked in. The bottom's were pure red lace bikini cut, barely covering her entire behind.

Jo swallowed hard and reached down in her purse for her lipstick, and the tin of breath mints she had shoved in there, along with a condom, which she was sure Kendall had gotten, but just to make sure, right? Jo shakily put the lipstick on her lips, and popped the breath mint in her mouth. She sighed deeply, folding her dress and leaving it on the counter along with her bag and shoes. She went to the door and cleared her throat.

"Kendall?" she spoke softly.

"Yeah, babe?" he asked her anxiously.

"C-can I come out now?" she asked unsure.

"Of course," he said delighted.

Jo smiled timidly, and sighed, closing her eyes tightly as she opened the door.

When she opened her eyes, she saw that the entire room had been filled with votive candles that created a perfectly dim light, bright enough to see everything, but dark enough to be romantic. She also saw rose petals scattered along Kendall's side of the room, leading up to the bed, and heard soft music playing in the background. Jo couldn't help but smile as she saw Kendall's green, wide-eyed stare at her. The boy sat up from the bed in just black boxers as he stared at the beautiful woman emerging from his bathroom.

Jo was afraid to move a bit closer, her hands wrapped around her torso nervously as Kendall approached her with a huge smile.

"You look…incredibly sexy, babe," Kendall whispered out sweetly, his eyes not leaving her body. Jo swallowed hard and smiled timidly, looking down, as Kendall slowly drew her hands from her stomach and smiled.

"A-are you s-sure it's not too much?" she asked nervously, the words getting caught in her throat. Kendall nodded no, and Jo smiled as he leaned down to kiss her in the candlelight, his hands moving over her smooth skin.

"You look_ beautiful_, Jo," he said softly in her ear, as she chuckled, a bit less nervous.

Kendall parted from her and smiled, gently slipping his fingers through hers and leading her over to the bed. Jo nervously sat down on the bed next to her boyfriend as Kendall leaned in and kissed her lips gently, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Do you like this?" he asked, motioning his eyes to the beautiful setting he had created. Jo nodded and swallowed hard smiling.

"It's beautiful, Kendall," she said softly.

He smiled and leaned in, kissing her lips with the passion that Jo had been almost dreading since last month. She had put off their sex until Valentine's Day, hoping that she would be less nervous, and that maybe she wouldn't be so uptight about it. But the second Kendall kissed her like, **every single nerve** in her body went off.

Kendall didn't break from the kiss, but arched his head the other way, licking the seam of Jo's lips, asking for entrance. Jo obliged as he gently began to scope out her mouth with his tongue, slowly but surely coming on top of her on the bed. Jo fell back onto the pillows, as Kendall scooped her legs so she lied completely horizontal, as he came over her. He rested on his forearms as he kissed down to her neck, and gently blew her hair away from her face, sending tingles up her spine.

He anchored his mouth at her pulse point, slowly suckling tenderly with his lips, his tongue following by massaging it to his girlfriend's usual liking. Jo let out a small, tightlipped moan as Kendall's hands began to come into play.

He rested his left hand on her knee and slowly but surely brought it up so it was bent. He then ran his hand down the inside of her thigh, massaging light circles into her skin as her heart beat faster and faster. Kendall nipped at her neck a little more intensely, his hand moving up and cupping her breast, gently squeezing and caressing it to her liking. Jo squirmed a bit under him in pleasure, her thigh grazing against her boyfriend's erection which shamelessly poked out from behind the thin black fabric of his boxers.

Her heart beat even faster, as Kendall parted from her for a second, and rested his forehead against hers. He had his silly little boy grin on, like it was every time Jo either gave him a hand job or something like that, and Jo usually found it adorable. Right now, she was terrified of it.

Kendall leaned down and kissed her forehead gently, as his hand reached beyond Jo's vision to the nightstand next to his bed. He opened up the first drawer, and dug his hand in there, pulling it out, and shutting it gently. When Jo saw what Kendall had in his hand, it all became very real. Jo had been strictly nervous up to this point, but now she was freaking out. Her face twisted as Kendall maneuvered himself off of her and sat down at the edge of the bed.

He fumbly opened the plastic package, and in what seemed like seconds, effortlessly slipped the condom on, throwing the wrappers in the trash at the foot of his bed. He pulled his boxers back up, Jo's mind going haywire as he came back on top of her with the sweetest, most excited face he could imagine.

She knew Kendall had been looking forward to this since she said she was ready. She also knew it just wasn't about not being a virgin anymore. She knew Kendall loved her, and loved her body, and just wanted to be closer to her. It was something that made her heart melt inside.

"You okay?" Kendall said with a small smile, trying to make sure Jo was excited as he was.

Jo nodded, trying her best to get out a smile, Kendall not even noticing the twisted look on her face due to his own excitement. With her right leg still partially bent, Kendall slowly pushed it down. His fingers went to the waist line of her underwear as Jo swallowed hard, her entire body starting to shake a bit.

"It's a shame I have to take these off," Kendall joked quietly with a smile, his green eyes shining in the light.

Another thing Jo was nervous about. Although she had seen Kendall many times, Jo never seemed to truly expose herself to her boyfriend, _especially _not anything lower than her waist. Her body began shaking a bit more as Kendall began to peel the red, lace obstacle back, revealing Jo as she closed her eyes tightly. Kendall tugged her underwear all the way down to her ankles, taking them off and placing them next to him on the bed. Jo compelled her legs closed, her hands subconsciously covering herself as Kendall's face neared hers again. He gently pecked her lips and smiled, touching her face.

"Your body is beautiful," he whispered out to her with a smile.

Jo swallowed hard, biting her bottom lip as Kendall snuck his hands in between her thighs, spreading them out gently. He slowly but surely, made her left leg bend, again, giving the boy more room, as Jo let out a long, breathy sigh, closing her eyes tightly. Kendall anxiously tugged down his boxers, revealing himself as he kicked them off skillfully.

He positioned himself in a distance from her, at the correct angle, as Jo's entire body tensed up, with shakes. Tears began to leak from her eyes as Kendall's eyes grew wide, and his heart dropped. Jo was crying.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Kendall asked terrified, his words stumbling as Jo swallowed hard, her eyes locking on her boyfriends. He touched her face gently, backing up from her a bit, trying to give her space as she sniffled and sighed.

"I'm nervous," she barely got out, her crying starting to get less and less loud, but more and more desperate. Kendall's entire face fell, his heart beating against his chest. He had tried so hard to make things happen so Jo wouldn't be nervous, and he had utterly failed.

"It's okay, it's okay to be nervous, Jo. I'm nervous too," Kendall spoke gently, his hands touching her face tenderly, his voice sounding nervous.

"You don't seem it. I'm freaking out, Kendall," she said through sniffles, her whole body shaking. Kendall leaned down and pressed his lips comfortingly to her forehead, as warm tears fell down her cheeks.

"Listen to me," Kendall whispered, his lips still quasi attached to her forehead. Jo nodded softly and Kendall kissed her forehead once more, and then looked straight in her eyes.

"I understand you're nervous, baby. But you don't have to be nervous with me. I love you so much, Jo," Kendall spoke softly. Jo swallowed hard and blinked, more tears falling out of her eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kendall asked, not a hint of regret in his eyes for asking the question that could stop everything in its tracks. Everything Kendall had been planning since last month. "If you're still not ready, baby, we can stop," he whispered softly to her lips.

Jo looked up to Kendall's eyes and slowly slung her hands around his neck nodding no, gently massaging the nape of his neck.

"I want to do this, Kendall. I'm just scared. Wh—what if I get pregnant? What if it hurts? What if—what if this changes us?" Jo asked terrified, the last question, her ultimate fear. She hadn't even really realized it, but she was terrified about how sex changed relationships. She had seen it happen with friends back home, friends in LA.

Kendall smiled at her fears, and simply kissed her lips gentle as could be. "First of all, I'm wearing a condom, and we're being responsible, so I don't think you'll get pregnant, babe," he said softly with a small chuckle. Jo nodded feeling foolish since she had seen Kendall protect himself just minutes ago.

"Second of all," he continued. "I know it may hurt a bit at first, but I'm going to go nice and slow with you, babe. I promise. You're calling the shots here, alright? Not me," he spoke softly to her lips. Jo nodded with a small smile, as Kendall's hands ran over her smooth, bare legs.

"Third of all, the only way this is going to change us is by making us closer," he spoke to her with a smile, leaning down to kiss her lips. "I love you so much, Josephine Taylor. And I don't plan on stopping _anytime_ soon," he said gently. Jo smiled widely at him, her body calming down a bit as Kendall pressed his lips to hers in one, gentle kiss.

When they parted Jo nodded and swallowed hard looking up at her boyfriend. "I love you Kendall Knight," she spoke softly, her voice still a bit weak. Kendall smiled and kissed her one more time as Jo sighed deeply as they parted. Her hands still at his neck, she tugged on his hair gently.

"Make love to me," she whispered softly.

Kendall smiled as he spread her legs out again, and positioned himself at her entrance. Jo swallowed hard, and tried her best not to be nervous as Kendall leaned down and softly caught her lips in an innocent lip lock, as he slowly began to navigate himself inside of her. Jo tensed up a bit, as Kendall lay halfway in side of her, her heart pounding.

"Don't tense up, baby. Just relax yourself," he said softly in her ear. Jo nodded as Kendall easily edged himself in more, stopping as Jo whimpered. Kendall craved to thrust wildly into her tight body, but stopped himself, knowing Jo wasn't ready just yet. It took her a few seconds to get used to the feeling of him partially inside her as Kendall nibbled and suckled on her lips.

"Okay," Jo mumbled out, nodding her head in nervousness. Kendall grabbed Jo's hand and nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck as he took a deep breath, and harshly thrust inside of her, Jo's body convulsing, letting out a tight, loud squeak of horrible pain.

"The worst is over," Kendall whispered into her ear gently, as Jo nodded, squeezing onto his hand like no other. He lay inside of her for a few moments, Kendall kissing her eyelids and face as Jo breathed out nervously, nodding.

"You can move," she said softly. Kendall nodded and smiled as he pulled himself out of her, and shakily and slowly glided himself in again, Jo sighing at the sting that still remained. Kendall kissed her face gently, and whispered against her lips feelings of adoration as Jo got used to him inside of her.

A few minutes later, Kendall had near reached his breaking point, as Jo's legs spread wider with each slow thrust.

"Are you almost there?" Kendall whispered in her ear, his face a bit sweaty, his words a bit breathy. Jo nodded, her eyes closed as the sting fully subsided and all that remained was pleasure.

Kendall moved a few more times, his breaths coming shorter and sharper as he bit his bottom lip, trying his best to make sure Jo was satisfied before himself.

"I'm—I'm close," Jo spoke out a bit embarrassed, as she held onto Kendall tighter. The boy thrust a bit more wildly towards the end, trying his best to hold on so he could please Jo as she felt her lower half tingle, and a rush of pleasure travel there. She bit down on Kendall's shoulder tightly, and moaned softly, as Kendall hung his head in the crook of Jo's neck, letting out a soft, guttural moan from the pits of his stomach, as he came inside of her.

As soon as both lovers had finished, Jo breathed heavily into Kendall's hair, kissing it gently as his hands rubbed her thighs gently, giving her a warm, delicious sense of comfort. Kendall crooked his head up at her and smiled, as she looked back at him with a worried, yet radiant look on her face. He wiggled up to her and kissed her nose gently, as Jo gently pressed her lips against Kendall's.

Kendall smiled at her, running a hand through her slightly sweaty blonde locks and gently pulled himself out of her, Jo sighing a bit at the loss of their connection.

He snuggled up next to her, throwing a plaid blanket over them, and kissed her shoulders gently with pink, swollen lips. Kendall stared down into her soul with a smile, and gently twisted her hair, kissing her forehead lightly as she sighed deeply, snuggling more into him.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Jo."


	9. Claustrophobia

**Rated M of course ;D I don't own anything. Review? Please? This is for loveyoualways21 who came up with most of this idea :D**

* * *

_**CLAUSTROPHOBIA**_

* * *

Lightning cackled, and thunder boomed outside, along with a drenching rain that powerfully soaked the perimeter of Los Angeles.

"Get inside!" Jo Taylor screamed in fits of laughter, as her and her boyfriend Kendall Knight ran through the Palm Wood's pool, trying their best not to slip and fall on the asphalt. Jo was drenched, as was Kendall who shamelessly was trying to keep his balance in his sneakers on the slippery, wet cement.

The couple had been at Palm Wood's park, enjoying a nice picnic by moonlight when the skies opened up, the clouds rolled in, and lightning began to strike. They had abandoned everything where they were and started running towards the Palm Woods in a frenzy.

Kendall and Jo finally made it through the French doors of the lobby, and stood their soaking wet, as an enormous clap of thunder rang through the nearly deserted area. Bitters wasn't even at the front desk, but yet cowering in his office. It seemed as everyone had the right idea by going back to their apartments, and either going to sleep since it was already nearly nine, or cuddling up to a nice movie and some microwave popcorn.

Jo clung to Kendall's wet body, afraid of the violent tempest, as he held her tight to him, her body freezing from the cold. Jo's thin dress was practically see-through as Kendall brought her closer to him with another big boom of thunder.

"Let's get you upstairs into something warm," Kendall spoke softly and concerned as the two made their way to the elevators. Kendall pressed the up button, and they waited for the opening on the doors. Kendall held his hands out, motioning for Jo to go first as she stepped in. Kendall followed her, and pressed the 2 button as the door closed.

"Ugh, I'm soaked," Jo chuckled out disgusted. Kendall laughed and motioned to his own clothes.

"I think we both got just a bit wet," he said with a laugh. Suddenly, a large, screeching sound broke each of their words, and the elevator shook a bit.

"W-what's going on?" Jo asked nervously, moving instinctively closer to her boyfriend. The elevator came to a screeching halt, as Kendall held onto Jo, looking around nervously. The light in the elevator began to flicker as both lovers looked up.

"I-I think the power went out," Kendall said confused, as Jo's eyes grew wide.

"Tell me, we're _not_ stuck in here," she said, her breaths starting to hitch. Kendall looked down at his girlfriend's wide, brown eyes and suddenly it clicked. Jo was claustrophobic.

Suddenly, a voice came on the speaker at the top of the elevator. "We're gonna try to get you out of there, don't panic. The security cameras are down, who's in here?" the unfamiliar voice asked.

"My girlfriend and I," Kendall spoke loudly, as Jo began to shake against him, Kendall putting his arms around her waist.

"Alright. The storm knocked out the power, but we'll have it fixed in about an hour or so at the most. Just stay calm, and we'll have you out of there in jiffy, okay?" the man said.

"Alright, thanks," Kendall said. He looked down at Jo who looked absolutely terrified and shaking from her wet clothes.

"I'm sorry, babe," Kendall said softly, knowing how much Jo hated tight spaces, and the fact that her frail little body was shivering violently.

"It's not your fault, Kendall. I-I just hate small spaces," she said softly, clutching onto him for dear life. He rubbed her back easily, and kissed the top of her head.

"I know, but how about we play a game, or something like that to take our minds off it, alright?" he asked her. Jo looked up at him, and gave him a small smile, as he returned it gratefully.

The two lovers leaned against the wall, Jo cuddled up into Kendall, her breathing a bit heavier as he stroked her hair gently.

"Hmm…let's see, how about the picnic game?" Kendall asked, pondering games that Mrs. Knight would play with him and Katie on long trips to their grandmother's house.

"Okay," Jo said quietly. Kendall bit his lower lip and squinted his eyes trying to think of something clever.

"I went on a picnic and with me I brought apple juice," he said with a smile, looking down at Jo. Jo cleared her throat, her voice a bit shaky.

"I went on a picnic and with me I brought apple juice and beer," she spoke. Kendall scoffed and pulled her in closer with a chuckle.

"Alcoholic much?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow. Jo sighed and rolled her eyes with a smile.

"I went on a picnic and with I brought apple juice, beer and cantaloupe," he said proudly, glad that his idea was working. Jo started to get a bit less nervous and more comfortable.

As the two lovers got all the way up to Q without missing a beat, only twenty minutes since they'd been stuck, suddenly, the lights in the elevator went off and something creaked.

"Maybe they fixed something," Kendall said looking at nervous Jo. The man on the speaker came on again.

"Sorry, guys. It may take a little longer than an hour. We're having some real difficulties cause of the rain," he said. Jo squeezed Kendall's hand, not being able to see his face, her breaths staccato. "You two alright?" he asked.

"Yeah. Just get us out as soon as you can," Kendall replied back nicely, knowing that the fact they were stuck in here really wasn't the guy's fault. Kendall turned back to Jo, not being able to see her face as she breathed heavily.

"Kendall, I can't do this. I'm—everything is small, and I'm so hot, and I can't breathe," she spoke, her words getting shaky as tears fell from her eyes. She touched Kendall's arm gently, and squeezed it, really starting to freak out. "I **can't** stay in here, I need to get out, get me out of here," she cried out miserably.

"Easy babe, just relax. We can play another game, it helped you take your mind off it," Kendall said gently, trying to relax her.

"I don't **want** to play another game, I just want to get out of here, I—I can't breathe, I'm sweating, my clothes are wet, and I-I feel like I can't breathe, I need to get out of here Kendall, get me out please," Jo begged in tears, banging on the elevator walls.

Kendall didn't know what to do. He knew Jo was a severe claustrophobic from the time they had gotten stuck in the tunnel of love, and Kendall could barely calm her down and keep her from crying. Now, being stuck in a hot, sticky elevator in soaking wet and heavy clothes was about ten times worse, and Kendall started to get concerned.

"Jo, calm down baby. They're going to get us out, I promise," he said, touching her arm gently. She leaned into him and cried, as Kendall tried his best to soothe her.

His hands gently went to her thigh, and he rubbed small, soothing circles on them, Jo sighing at Kendall's touch. He couldn't see her in the darkness of the elevator, but he turned his face to hers and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Just take deep breaths," Kendall spoke softly in a whisper as Jo nodded. He then realized what he hoped would ultimately make his girlfriend calm down. He leaned in, and softly pressed a kiss to her lips, pulling away instantly; making sure it was alright with her.

Jo's breathing slowed down a bit, as her hand rested on Kendall's thigh, moving upwards.

"Kiss me again," she said softly.

Kendall leaned in and kissed his girlfriends' lips softly, more passionately this time as he arched his head to the right. He ran his tongue over Jo's bottom lip, asking for entrance to which she obliged. She gently parted her mouth and allowed her boyfriend's tongue to scope out her mouth. Jo moaned into the kiss as Kendall cuddled her in closer, her shirt still thin and soaked.

Jo didn't really know what had come over in this moment, but all she knew was that she needed Kendall, and she needed him now. She gently took his hand and rested it on her breast, Kendall able to feel her entire form due to the fact that her dress was near see through, and she wasn't wearing a bra.

He squeezed her breast gently, and massaged it to her liking, as he felt himself start to get a bit stiff in his jeans, their mouths sloppily kissing one another. Her skin was firm and smooth, as he massaged gently, knowing that this was going to end with some sort of sexual act. How could it not as the bulge in his jeans grew larger and larger?

"Make love to me," Jo growled out in her boyfriend's ear, her thoughts becoming mystified and hypnotized by the small space. "Please?" Kendall was quite pleasantly surprised, seeing as him and Jo hadn't had sex in a week or two.

"Of course, baby," he spoke gently, as he gently pulled her up, and immediately pushed her flush against the wall. Jo let out a small squeal as Kendall went for her neck, their breathing heavy as his hands maneuvered under her soaked dress to her back. His hands roughly cupped her backside, his fingers going to the hem of her underwear, and swiftly pulling the soaked fabric down her legs to where they pooled at her ankles.

He ran his hands over her hips and massaged small circles into her hip bones, as he nipped and sucked at her neck. Jo let out a small moan as the boy traced her bare bikini line with his fingers, as she massaged the nape of his neck, and his shoulder blades.

Kendall then took his hands from his girlfriend's body and began to swiftly unbutton his own jeans. He shakily pulled them down, along with his sticky boxer briefs so that his fully had length was out, the warm, sticky air from the elevator making him shiver.

Even though they couldn't see each other, both lovers immediately took to each other's mouths kissing messily. Jo could feel her boyfriends erection poking her thigh slightly, as she grounded her thigh into him, making Kendall shiver.

"You okay, baby?" he asked her completely and totally out of breath. Jo nodded against Kendall's lips as he took his length in his hand, giving it one long stroke for a temporary sense of relief, before guiding it in to his girlfriend.

"Not yet, Kendall. Wait," Jo spoke out nervously. She quickly pushed Kendall against the other end of the elevator, as with surprise the boy felt Jo come on top of him. "I needed some air," she spoke softly, her voice a tad weak. Kendall didn't know what had come over his girlfriend, but as he enjoyed it, he was a bit confused.

"I understand, but I need you against the wall if we're gonna do this," he said between sloppy kisses. Jo went to his ear, kissing it gently as she spoke softly.

"Let me go on top," she said softly, Kendall's eyes going wide in amazement. He had heard from James that when a girl was on top, it proved to be a bit more pleasurable. Kendall had never dreamed that Jo, who preferred more traditional things, would say something like that. The boy couldn't hold back his excitement.

"Yes," he said softly through barely parted lips. Jo gently sagged down to the floor with Kendall, his length up and out, as Jo came closer to him.

She picked up her wet, sticky, heavy dress from her torso, and sighed, sitting on Kendall's legs. He could feel her folds against his legs, as he shivered in pure delight wondering exactly what this would feel like.

She then gently came closer, and wrapped two hands around his erection, Kendall nearly shaking in pleasure, as he leaned his head back.

"I _wish_ I could see you right now," Kendall spoke gently, eyes closed in the darkness. Jo didn't say much of anything but breathe heavily, as suddenly, Kendall felt himself begin to slide into her hot body. The fact that it was dark, and that he didn't know it was coming made everything that much better, as his legs began to shake, as Jo's insides surrounded him with warm, slick, heat.

"Oh,_ Jo,_" he moaned loudly, as she took in his entire length, breathing heavily. She leaned forward and kissed his lips gently, trying to get used to the new position, as she held onto his neck. Kendall sat straight up more, his hands on her thighs, rubbing them gently as she started to swivel her hips.

From the first movement, Kendall felt like he was in heaven. He didn't know if it was the fact that Jo had suggested this, that it was dark, or that her skin was sticky, sweaty, and increasingly alluring.

Jo began to move her hips faster, bucking up and down on his length as Kendall held her tighter, his head back, unable to do much of anything.

"_Holy shit," _he moaned out with a hint of laughter, his own body bucking wildly. Jo leaned into him, kissing his neck as his hands moved higher up on her shaking thighs. He could tell she was a bit nervous, but she was doing absolutely excellent things to him.

"Harder, **please**," Kendall begged silently, as Jo followed his command. She bounced up and down on him harder, the feeling of sliding in and out of her body absolutely breathtaking for the teen, as his breaths came shorter and harder.

Kendall, realizing Jo wasn't getting much out of this, dipped into her top, and exposed her left breast, bringing his mouth to suck on it. Jo let out a sigh of pleasure, still bouncing, as his tongue ran over the smooth, soft skin.

"_Ngh…Kendall," _she moaned out loudly, as the boy began to feel his release coming. He held on to Jo's hips tightly, as she went a bit faster, feeling his throbbing inside of her.

"Almost there," she spoke out softly, with a few more bounces, sending Kendall over the edge. His entire body seemed to shake, his abdomen convulsing as he came hard inside of her, filling her to the brim with sweet release, as Jo tenderly working him through his orgasm with her hips. She let out a long moan, as she came herself, still swiveling her hips, as Kendall's hands rubbed her shaking, and convulsing thighs.

Kendall hadn't realized that as Jo reached her own height, he was still coming hard. Out of all the times he had jerked off, or had sex in his life, he had _never_ come this hard. He rested his hands on the insides of Jo's thighs, and was surprised when he felt some of his own release, trickling down from where he and Jo were connected, obviously filling her as much as she could take.

Kendall had never been so incredibly exhausted in his life, not even from hockey. His body slumped a bit, his breaths heavier than ever as Jo shakily leaned down to him, still connected and rested her head on his chest. She felt the rapid beating of his heart, and closed her eyes gently, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

"Wow," he spoke out softly between breaths. Jo snuggled into him with a small smile on her face, as he kissed her hair, his hands still shaking a bit.

"I know," she spoke softly, as she snuggled up to him more. Kendall chuckled and licked his lips.

"I would…I would pull out, but I'm afraid I filled you too much," he said with an embarrassed chuckle. Jo chuckled, as she rested on Kendall's chest, when suddenly the lights flickered on, the gears started up and the elevator began to move. Jo immediately looked at Kendall's red face, sweaty brow and messed up hair, his green eyes glazed over with absolute pleasure.

Jo smiled at her boyfriend's attractive daze, as she kissed his lips gently, before squirming him out of her, his length softened.

"We should get out of here," Jo spoke softly with a smile. Kendall nodded, and quickly pulled up his pants and boxers, Jo fixing herself up, pulling her underwear over her now even stickier thighs. The two stood up in the elevator like nothing had ever happened, holding hands tightly, as the doors opened, and the air conditioned second floor awaited them.

Jo turned to Kendall and smiled, squeezing his hand tightly with a smirk.

"You know, I don't think I mind being claustrophobic anymore." 


	10. Expectations

**Rated M of course ;D I don't own anything. Review? Please? This is for loveyoualways21 who came up with the basic of this idea, in a way, kinda. Oh well. This started out as a request for her but went arwy. Big shoutout to her anyway! ;D**

* * *

_**EXPECTATIONS**_

* * *

Kendall Knight nervously paced around apartment 2J, making sure everything was clean and tidy. His footsteps on the wood floor seemed constant and crazy as he shuffled from the couch to the freezer, to the microwave, back to the couch, to the television and then to the front door of 2J, in which her returned around and repeated the journey all over again.

Kendall had only been dating Jo for about two months, and he was quite nervous about tonight. While the past two months had been wonderful, and sweet, and kind, Kendall knew tonight was going to be different. Jo had texted him this morning, saying that she couldn't wait for the movie night _she_ had suggested, and added a suggestive little ';)' face at the end of her message. She had been talking about this movie night for about a week now, and _she_ had even picked out a movie she had already seen millions of times.

After talking to James about it to confirm, Kendall knew what this meant. All the signs were there. The winky face, the dark movie night with no one else in the apartment, the fact that she picked out a movie she had seen already.

Jo wanted Kendall to make a move.

Since figuring it out in his head this morning, the boy had tried to make everything as perfect as he could for tonight, for he knew that the tender, innocent pecks on the lips weren't going to suffice this evening. He knew Jo was very shy and timid, seeing as they hadn't done much in the past two months, but he knew that tonight, maybe they could get in a nice horizontal position on the couch, and maybe he could get under her shirt. While Kendall wasn't a horndog of any sorts, he _was_ a teenage boy, and he did really enjoy kissing Jo, and just the thought of imagining her was enough for the boy.

Just the other week, Kendall had a three night string of dreams about Jo, all which ended up with him waking up in the middle of the night with sticky boxer briefs, having to go the bathroom to clean himself up. It was something Kendall had come accustomed to the past two months, since the fact that Jo was so timid and nervous made him want her even more.

The boy bit his lip and looked down at his outfit, making sure it was perfect for tonight. A red t-shirt, dark black jeans, and a pair of slip on sneakers. Casual, yet handsome. Kendall went over to the microwave, checking his reflection in it, tugging on his lower lip with his teeth as he raked his hands through his hair worriedly. He heard a slight knock on the door and took a deep breath, nodding at his reflection before slowly walking up to the door. He took a deep breath and let his shoulders relax, as he opened the door to see his girlfriend standing there with a smile on her face.

"Hey beautiful," Kendall spoke softly, as he stepped out closer to her, gently slid his hands through her arms around her waist, leaning down to chastely peck her lips. Jo lingered on his lips a little more than usual as she pulled away with a smile, Kendall smiling back at her. He motioned her in, as she entered, closing the door behind her stuffing his hands in his pockets. He watched as Jo immediately sat down on the couch, her long blonde hair behind her shoulder, her skin glowing in a bright pink tank top as he smirked, before walking over to the couch.

After the two lovers had popped the DVD in, the lights dimmed and cuddled up to each other on the couch it was only a matter of minutes before Kendall started to get antsy. He wondered when he should make a move, if it was too early, too late, if Jo was going to respond well or not.

About fifteen minutes into the movie, Kendall turned his head to Jo and softly kissed her blonde hair. Jo, who was cuddled against him, one arm around his torso, the other resting on his leg, looked up at her boyfriend with a smile. Jo leaned up, and softly pressed her lips against Kendall's, looking at him with lustful brown eyes when she parted. The two lover's eyes didn't move from each other's gaze as Kendall slowly and cautiously leaned down, and kissed her again, this time softer, and slower. The two parted again, both with small smiles as Kendall leaned down even slower, and gently kissed her, running his tongue along her bottom lip.

Jo opened up her mouth slowly, as she gradually slung her hands around Kendall's neck, and pulled him closer to the kiss. The boy sweetly mapped out every sweet spot in his girlfriend's mouth as she moaned into him softly, and Kendall's hands went to her back. He slowly pulled her onto his lap, as the two began to really make out.

Kendall's hand rested on her thigh, as she touched his chin gently, trailing her hand down to his chest. Kendall's hormones began to go on a frenzy as his hand began to sneak up her thigh to the hem of her tank top. He soothed Jo with his kisses as she melted into him, her hang trailing down his chest. She delicately ran her fingers down his red t-shirt, and snuck her fingers under it, to the warm heat of his semi-defined abdomen. Kendall shuddered from her touch, as his hand trailed up the outside of her tank top to her collar bone, in which he slowly began to massage down.

Still not parting from each other's lips, Kendall's hand barely dug under Jo's quite flimsy tank top, his cold hand touching her warm skin above bra. Jo responded well to it, her fingers moving lower as they stopped at his waist line. She slowly began massaging it, Kendall calling boundaries for as far as he would go with her, as he gently kneaded her breast in his palm.

Suddenly, Kendall felt tightness in his jeans. He didn't want to stop pleasing Jo, and he definitely didn't want to stop their kissing, so he shook it off as Jo trailed up and down his abs with her fingers. Things got tighter down below as he ignored it, hoping it would just disappear, which he knew wasn't reasonable.

Kendall's mind was not working at all.

As Jo kissed him passionately, her soft fingers intoxicating him, suddenly, his tightness in his jeans became a painful, aching hard on, that was obvious through the relatively thin fabric. From the angle Jo was sitting on his lap, she could feel it quite well on her inner thigh, her heart beating faster as she brushed against the incredibly hard part of his body.

"Kendall," Jo spoke nervously in between kisses. She parted from the kiss a bit confused, her face flushed, and hair a bit messed up as she looked down at the obvious, thick, erection in her boyfriend's pants. Her eyes grew wide as Kendall looked down, his face turning red, completely embarrassed.

"Fuck," he spoke softly, pushing Jo off him a bit, getting up from the couch like a jack rabbit and running behind the kitchen counter. Jo looked at him a bit embarrassed as the boy hung his head miserably. He knew Jo was shy about things like this, and the one time they simply try to hook up, and get a feel for each other's bodies, he gets the worst hard on of his life to scare her away.

Kendall ached below the belt as he chuckled nervously at Jo, his hands shaking from being so nervous.

"I'm-I'm sorry b-babe, I-I this d-doesn't usually h-happen," Kendall spoke anxiously. "Not that I'm w-with a lot of girls, I-I j-just I don't—this," Kendall tried to speak out, stumbling over his words as each move he made of his hips, the strain got tighter and tighter. "Fuck," he mumbled out again softly, as Jo fixed her shirt back up and licked her lips with a sly grin. She got up from where she sat on the couch and moseyed over to her boyfriend, who looked at her terrified.

"Jo, no, don't-_don't _come over here," Kendall spoke softly and embarrassed.

He couldn't move too much cause of the strain, so as Jo rounded the counter he hid behind, Kendall shamelessly grabbed a pot off the stove, and covered himself up with it, his face beat red.

"Just give me five minutes," he muttered under his breath, his face tensing up a bit as Jo smiled softly.

"Kendall, it's alright. It's just a natural reaction," she spoke softly and sweetly. Kendall swallowed hard and nodded, closing his eyes at the pain he felt from his jeans. He needed to get these off.

"I just—I need five minutes, babe," Kendall begged her softly, as Jo moved closer to him. She looked down at how he held the pot to his crotch as she chuckled shaking her head. She slowly pried it out of his hands, revealing the incredibly large and prominent strained erection in her boyfriend's black jeans.

"I'll be right back," he spoke softly and miserably, going to turn away from her to the bathroom. But Jo pulled him back gently with a smile, and chuckled.

"You need help?" she asked with a shy, but incredibly sexy smirk. Kendall's eyes went wide at his girlfriends words, not sure if he had just heard her correctly.

"H-huh?" he asked her. Jo's face was a bit red from embarrassment, as she leaned into Kendall's lips and softly kissed them, her hands against his chest, making his length twitch with the confined space it was already in.

"Let me help you get rid of that," Jo said in a sexy, alluring voice. Kendall swallowed hard, heart beating fast, as she gently started at his neck, pushing him more against the stove, as she made her way down his body with her lips. When she got to his waist line, she knelt on her knees, trying her best not to be nervous. Her shaky hands went to his jean buttons, as she undid them, allowing him more room to breathe. Jo pulled his skinny jeans down to his knees, allowing his length to be more comfortable in the tight boxer briefs he wore.

Kendall leaned his head back against the stove, breathing heavily as Jo gave him a squeeze through the thick fabric, making Kendall near squeal. She gently hooked her fingers at the waistband, and slowly pulled them down, revealing her boyfriends swollen, throbbing length, which was definitely bigger than average.

Being that Jo was a complete virgin, not having done _anything_ like this before, she was a bit nervous and very unsure at the sight before her. The second the cool air hit Kendall's lower half, he let out a small moan of pleasure, curling his toes.

"Are you_ sure_ you wanna do this?" Kendall asked between heavy pants, brows furrowed.

Jo looked up at her boyfriend, who she was sure couldn't _wait _for this to happen. Jo said nothing as she gently and carefully fastened one hand around his length and closed her eyes. Kendall shivered at the contact, and in the matter of seconds, Jo was engulfing him in her mouth, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. Kendall was so big; Jo didn't know what to do with herself.

"Holy shit," he muttered under his breath, as Jo began to suck. Clueless to what she was doing, she took him more down her throat, trying her best to pleasure her boyfriend, as she nearly choked on him. Kendall looked down alarmed at the girls red face, and tried everything in his power to pull out of her and relieve her of this, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Jo's mouth was so wet and warm, _nothing_ like his own hand, which had provided him a good release for the past four years. Jo backed off him a bit, and slowly began to lick him, stroking him with her tongue gently, giving Kendall shivers as he writhed a bit against the stove.

"Oh, _Jo," _he moaned out softly, not even believing this was possible. She began to flick her tongue against his head, causing Kendall to involuntarily, buck into her mouth, Jo surprised at the least, but taking it all in stride the best she could. She slowly began to bob her head back and forth, her eyes closed in discomfort, as Kendall's hands threaded through her blonde hair.

Jo's warm, wet mouth, her crafty tongue and the pressure from sucking his length was all too much for the boy, tears of gagging spilling down his girlfriend's cheeks as his knees threatened to buckle.

Only about half a minute later did Kendall's eyes get wide.

"_Babe_, I'm—I'm gonna…" he spoke softly, his eyes shutting tight, but before he could even say the world, he felt himself quickly, and sweetly release into Jo's mouth. As much as Jo had thought she could take it, she realized it was all too much, and suddenly, as he came hard in her mouth, Jo ripped away from his length. She coughed loudly, as Kendall sighed and moaned, as she spit out onto the kitchen floor, her entire body shaking as Kendall looked down at her with an upset face on, his chest moving up and down rapidly.

Jo had never been so embarrassed in all her life. She had been _dying_ to surprise Kendall with this. She was waiting for the right moment to offer him this intense pleasure that she knew he'd never experienced, and she had messed the entire thing up. Tears spilled down her cheeks as her hands shook, Kendall quickly pulling up his pants and boxers from his knees with shaking hands, as Jo shakily stood up. Without a question, she ran into the bathroom whimpering, shutting the door closed behind her.

Kendall stood there in shock, his lower half still throbbing but feeling sweetly released as he looked at the mess he had made. He slowly went over to the bathroom door and knocked on it, his breathing heavy, and face red and sweaty.

"Jo?" he said softly. He heard the soft cries of his girlfriend from the door, and fixed his jeans once more. His heart broke at the sound of her crying. He didn't want her to be upset. He didn't even really know why she was upset. Was she ashamed at what she had done? Was she mad at him for letting it happen? A million and five things went through Kendall's mind. He slowly but surely entered the bathroom, to see Jo leaning against the tub on the cold tile floor, crying softly. Kendall swallowed hard, still a bit breathy and sat down next to her, gently slinging an arm around her.

"I-I'm sorry I-I couldn't s-swallow, Kendall," she spoke wearily, through soft tears collecting on her nose. She had been so fearless, sexy and strong the entire night, and now everything, all of her nerves and anxiousness were crashing down on her horribly.

Kendall felt absolutely horrible. Here he sat with his girlfriend, who was apologizing for not swallowing, when she had just given him the first, most amazing head of his entire life. It showed how much she cared about him that she had done this by surprise, and while Kendall couldn't deny the pleasure he felt, he also couldn't deny the strong feelings he had for Jo.

"Listen to me, babe. That doesn't matter, don't be silly," he spoke out gently, touching her face. Jo looked up at him with an exasperated sigh.

"It's just—I, I've never done that before, and I-I didn't know w-what to do, and I didn't w-want to disappoint you," she cried out, more tears escaping her eyes. Kendall leaned down to her forehead, and kissed it gently, raking his fingers through her blonde hair.

"Don't ever think you could disappoint me, Jo. _Especially_ not sexually. You could never disappoint me," he spoke softly into her ear as she cuddled into him. Kendall nestled more into her, his breathing finally regular.

"And what you did was absolutely amazing, babe. You were fantastic, and it was perfect, even though you didn't have to," Kendall spoke softly, adding a chuckle at the end. Jo looked up at him with tear stained cheeks and sighed.

"I _wanted_ to. I've never done it, and I-I know that you've never experienced it, a-and I wanted to be the one girl who got to make you f-feel that way," she said through a few straggling tears. Kendall blushed a bit, leaning down and kissing her lips softly.

"I know. And thank you for being that girl. I wouldn't want it to be anyone_ but_ you," Kendall said in a soft whisper. Jo smiled up at him as he leaned down to kiss her lips once more, slowly parting as she nuzzled into him.

"Maybe, we should take it a little slower, what do you think?" Kendall said to her, stroking her back gently. Jo nodded into his shoulder and smiled, looking up into those beautiful, satisfied green eyes.

"Just a little." 


	11. Lessons Learned

**Rated M of course ;D I don't own anything. Review? Please? This is for loveyoualways21 who came up with the basic of this idea that I hope I portrayed better :D Sorta based off Big Time Guru ;D Enjoy!**

* * *

_**LESSONS LEARNED**_

* * *

Kendall Knight knocked on the door of his girlfriend's apartment, with a scowl on his face. He stuffed his hands in his pockets upset, as he let out a deep breath, praying that Jo's father wouldn't answer the door.

Jo opened the door to see her obviously upset, annoyed boyfriend at her door. She was just wearing a thin, blue camisole, and short pajama shorts. Her blonde hair, still a bit damp from her shower, hung loosely over her shoulders as she looked at her boyfriend quizzically.

"Kendall?" she asked with a chuckle, and a small. Expected or unexpected, seeing her boyfriend made Jo happy as she could be.

"Hi, baby," Kendall spoke softly, his once angry expression now turning frustrated and helpless. Jo chuckled with one hand still on the door frame as she leaned her lips up to Kendall's and softly kissed him with an innocent lip lock. Even though the two lovebirds had been going out nearly a year and a half, every kiss Jo gave made Kendall fly up into the heavens. He absolutely loved the way she tasted, how her lips felt against his, and everything else she had to offer.

When she pulled away from him, noticing he didn't kiss back as he always did, she knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong, babe?" she asked softly, leaning into him, slinging her arms around his waist and pulling him into her. Kendall chuckled, and kissed her hair, his hands at her back and sighed deeply.

"Just Gustavo. He's always pissing me off," Kendall said with anger in his voice. Jo sighed deeply and cuddled her boyfriend into her, knowing he had been having problems with Gustavo the past few weeks.

"Come in," she said softly, parting from him, and holding the door open for him. Kendall bit his lower lip nervously, and chuckled.

"Is—is your dad home?" Kendall asked terrified. Jo gave him a sweet smile and nodded no. Kendall had been near terrified of Mr. Taylor ever since he had walked in on Jo giving the boy a simple hand job a few months back. Since then, Kendall had _never_ been able to look Jo's father in the eyes, and especially not now, since the two had been having a pleasant, passionate sex life for at least six months now.

Kendall walked into the apartment that was a bit smaller than his, and Jo closed the door behind him.

He plopped down on the tan couch in the living room, and Jo sat down next to him, resting her hand on his thigh.

"Alright. So tell me what happened," Jo spoke gently, squeezing Kendall's thigh reassuringly. Kendall took a deep breath and rolled his eyes.

"He thinks that I 'talk back' too much. And that I have to learn to keep my mouth shut," Kendall grumbled out with an annoyed voice. Jo chuckled at her boyfriend's statement but he shot her an unamused look as she cleared her throat and sighed.

"Well, you _do_ have a tendency to talk to back people, but I like it. I think it's sexy," Jo said with a chuckle. Kendall sighed and looked at her with an adorable smile, as she leaned in and pecked his cheek, lovingly.

"Well thank you, but I don't think Gustavo thinks it's sexy. He blames everything on the fact that I talk back, and he won't let it go. Today, he screamed at me in front of the guys, and even though I knew I should've taken it, I—I just couldn't. I had to say something," Kendall said, squeezing his eyes closed in frustration.

"It's alright, that's just the kinda person you are Kendall. You're passionate, and you don't let anyone throw you around. You're strong," Jo said in a sweet voice, boosting her boyfriend's seemingly unwavering confidence.

That was the one thing Jo loved especially about Kendall. Whilst he was so confident all the time, in everything he did, he had _no_ problem going to her, and talking to her when he felt unsure or unconfident about something. The fact that Kendall let his guard down with Jo really made her feel special. It showed just how comfortable he was with her.

"I guess. But I kinda wanna learn not to be so in everyone's face, and learn how to keep my mouth shut. It'd save me and the guys _a lot_ of time at the studio," Kendall said, leaning back on the couch.

As Jo ran her hand up Kendall's leg, a suddenly great, amazing fulfilling idea came into her mind. Her dad wouldn't be home all day, because he was in a conference call for work, and then had a meeting in downtown Los Angeles. Jo smirked and chuckled to herself, as the idea concocted up in her head. She could help Kendall. She knew **_exactly _**how to help him.

"What if…I could help you?" she asked with a smirk, cocking her eyebrow at her boyfriend. Kendall cocked his eyebrow back and looked at her confused and chuckled.

"Help me how?" he asked her confused with his dimples showcased perfectly. Jo sighed and ran her hand a little higher up Kendall's leg, but the boy really didn't notice.

"What if I could help you learn how to keep your mouth shut? I think I can get through to you," Jo chuckled out. Kendall looked at her totally confused.

"Uh, how are you going to do that? Are you going to put on a fat suit and dress up as Gustavo and yell at me? Because believe me, James already tried that, and it wasn't pretty. One look in the mirror, and he freaked," Kendall chuckled out with Jo still smirking at him.

"Nope. I'm going to teach you in my own special way," Jo said with a smirk. Kendall laughed out utterly confused as Jo neared his face.

"BUT. You have to promise me, that you are going to let me help you. Which means you have to follow ALL my instructions, and you **must** comply," she said, wagging a finger in his face. Kendall nodded, his eyes crossed looking at Jo's finger.

"Uh…sure," he said a bit nervous for what his girlfriend had planned. Jo took Kendall's hand and jerked him up for the couch, dragging him down the hallway to her bedroom.,

"W-what are we doing babe?" he asked her unsure of his compliance. Jo snickered, as she opened the door to her room, pulled Kendall into it, and shut it behind them. Kendall looked around the familiar bedroom he and Jo had made love in so many times. The walls had a light blue tent, Jo's bed with a light green and blue comforter and a white carpet.

Kendall turned to his girlfriend, who while still having a sweet smirk on her face, had a devilish gleam in her eye. He began to put the pieces together.

"Take your pants off," Jo said, crossing her arms across her chest and smirking. Kendall looked at her, his face a bit red, as he chuckled awkwardly.

"Uh, why?" he asked. Jo chuckled and shook her head.

"Exactly why we are doing this, Kendall. You're not supposed to ask why. You're just supposed to do it without talking back. So, take off your pants," Jo said with a smirk. Kendall sighed and went to his jeans, slowly unbuttoning them as Jo looked on, slowly approaching them. He slid out of his jeans, standing there in a green and blue plaid shirt with green boxers on.

"I-is your dad coming home soon?" Kendall asked nervously. Jo chuckled and nodded no, before standing flushed up against him. "No. He's gone all day, I promise," Jo said. A bit of relief flew through Kendall, but he was still totally uncertain about what was going on here.

"Take your shirt off," she told him again with a smirk. Kendall but his lip awkwardly, his smile peeking through a bit as he did what he was told. He quickly unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall to the floor, as he stood clad in boxers in his girlfriends room, which wasn't a very uncommon occurrence.

Jo smiled and raised her eyebrows. She reached out and touched the thin fabric of his boxers, and chuckled.

"Take these off too," she said.

Kendall sighed deeply, and bit his lip. While obviously not uncomfortable with his body around Jo, he still felt a bit awkward for Jo to be fully clothed, and him totally naked. He slowly slipped out of his boxers, standing totally nude in front of Jo, his length twitching a bit from all the anticipation that was coming along with him undressing. Jo looked up and down his body with a smile, Kendall blushing a bit. No matter how many times Jo had seen Kendall without clothes, she could never help but be surprised of how incredibly gorgeous and _big_ he was. Jo came closer to Kendall and he bit his lower lip awkwardly, trying to keep his cool, as she walked around him in a circle chuckling.

"You have such a cute butt," she giggled out with glee, taking fun in Kendall's obvious embarrassment. Kendall's face turned a bit scarlet and he sighed.

"So, when do _you_ get naked?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow, Jo looking at him.

"You have to earn that, Knight," she scoffed out with a playful grin. Kendall sighed and shifted nervously on his toes as Jo looked at him up and down. She sighed deeply and smiled.

"I guess you did earn _one_ piece of clothing," Jo said with a smirk. Kendall nodded in agreeance, as she slowly but surely whipped off her tank top, confirming Kendall's suspicions that she wasn't wearing a bra in the first place. He bit his lower lip and chuckled at his girlfriend's beautiful, and sexy body and moved a step closer.

"Did I say you could move?" she asked with a grin. Kendall suddenly began to feel very turned on by her language.

"Nope. Sorry," he spoke gently. Jo moved closer to him, and Kendall's mouth was watering at the fact that he had such an alluring, beautiful girl in front of him.

"Do you want to touch me?" she asked slyly. Kendall nodded, and went to reach out his hand to grab one of her breasts, but she suddenly hit it away gently.

"In order, to touch me, you have to touch yourself," Jo said softly. Kendall furrowed his eyebrows and looked at her confused, his mouth agape.

"Excuse me?" he asked her. Jo smiled pleased with her comment.

"Touch yourself," she stated again gently. Kendall looked at her like she had five heads. He was indeed very comfortable with his body in front of her, but to jerk off in front of his girlfriend, that was something that mortified him. Guys barely talked about jerking off in general, nevertheless did they jerk off in front of other people.

"I—I don't think so," he said wearily. Jo looked at him with crossed arms, blocking her free chest.

"Don't. Talk. Back," Jo said gruffly, holding nothing back. Kendall looked at his girlfriend surprised and he swallowed hard. He had to admit, this whole dominating, sexual side of Jo he had never seen before was turning him on beyond belief, and as he and Jo could both see, he was starting to get incredibly hard.

Kendall sighed and looked at Jo.

"You wanted me to help, and I'm trying to help you. You **said** you would follow my rules. Touch yourself," Jo said with a smirk.

Kendall sighed and closed his eyes, and slowly took his hand between his legs. Biting his lower lip white, he slowly began to stroke himself, like hadn't done in so long. Since him and Jo had been having sex for half a year, there was really no need to jerk off anymore. He slowly stroked up and down his exposed length, as Jo looked on intently. She had to admit, the sight turned her on a bit, and she began to get a bit excited at the view.

"Moan," Jo told him with a grin. Kendall's eyes were still closed, as he applied more pressure to himself, and he let out a long moan, his shoulders relaxing a bit.

"Good," she spoke out softly, as Kendall touched himself more comfortably. He sighed and slowly began to revert back to his own ways, twisting his hands around himself like he had used to do, as he sighed deeply.

"Stop," Jo said. Kendall found it a bit painful to take his hands away from himself, but he did as Jo said and she snickered.

"Open your eyes," she spoke. Kendall did so, a bit nervous to see Jo's reaction as she smiled at him, still topless.

"Go on the bed," she said. Kendall followed her instructions and laid down on the bed, as Jo sat down next to him. She slowly began to take her pajama shorts off, and kicked her thong down her legs, leaving her completely exposed. She got on all fours and crawled onto the bed, as Kendall looked at her with wide, green eyes, his erection the elephant in the room.

Jo hovered him, his length between them grazing her firm abdomen as she chuckled and leaned down kissing her lips, Kendall immediately sticking his tongue in her mouth. Jo pulled away and shook her head at him.

"You're not in control Kendall," she reminded him. Kendall nodded as Jo leaned down, and forcefully stuck her tongue in his mouth, making the boy moan in her mouth as she carefully mapped out all his sweet spots. She pulled her lips from his and shook her head with a grin.

"No moans, no words, no begs," she spoke softly. Kendall sighed and looked at her with determination, and helplessness in his eyes, something Jo had _never_ seen before.

She chuckled and took her hand in Kendall's slowly. She guided it between her legs, as Kendall's eyes grew wide. Jo slowly rested his hand at her center, her hand over it as he began to slowly rub, not being able to stop himself. Jo squeezed his hand tightly, Kendall stopping as she looked in his eyes.

"You are **not** in control, Kendall Knight," she spoke softly. Kendall sighed out loud, as Jo softly moved her hand over his, allowing him to touch her and Kendall sighed and moaned out loud.

"Jo, please let me go faster," Kendall spoke. Jo immediately stopped and gave Kendall an arched eyebrow.

"You agreed, Kendall. Follow my rules, or else you're gonna be stuck with that," she said motioning to his erection, "all night." Kendall swallowed hard and rested his head back on the pillow as Jo brought his hand up with hers to her chest. She allowed his hand to graze her breast, and the boy shuddered as she chuckled.

"Looks like someone is starting to learn," Jo said. Kendall swallowed hard and looked with wide eyes as Jo began to bring her head between his legs.

"Please, don't tease me, baby. Please," he begged as Jo brought her lips down to his length, and gently began to suckle it. Kendall's entire body convulsed as he panted heavily, not being able to take the sensation.

"God Jo, please just _fuck_ me already," Kendall got out barely, needing to say it. Jo took her lips from him and gave him a disapproving stare, sitting back naked on the bed with her arms crossed. She didn't move, Kendall's length throbbing painfully as he breathed heavily. All was silent, Kendall _begging _her with his eyes to continue as she sat up to him again.

"You gonna keep talking back? Cause if you do, you're not getting **anything** from me," Jo said with a smirk. Kendall nodded, trying to be as serious and dedicated as he could. Jo shimmied up to her boyfriend, and chuckled, holding his length with her hands. Kendall held back a loud moan, as she straddled him, and slowly began to guide him into her.

Kendall wanted to scream from the powerful sensation he felt inside of Jo, but he didn't. He was learning his lesson, and he knew it. He was almost there. After she got comfortable, Jo began to swivel her hips, causing Kendall's body to arch up, as he bucked into her. Jo held his hips down as the boy panted and sweated and groaned.

"Come on, baby. You can't be serious!" he cried out of breath, his brow sweaty. Jo gave him a stern eye, and slowly began to navigate herself off of him as Kendall swallowed hard and threw his hands out.

"I'm sorry! I'll shut up! I promise!" he cried miserably, breathing heavily. Jo smirked, knowing that the boy was finally learning his lesson.

"Good."

Jo then softly began to ride her boyfriend, as Kendall tried to stay as unresponsive, and calm as he could. Jo's hands pressed on his chest as she bucked up and down on him, the feeling of release coming soon. He bit his lip white as Jo began to sweat a bit, her legs spreading wider at his sides.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Jo asked between heavy breaths. Kendall nodded and squirmed underneath her as she swallowed hard, closing her eyes.

"You sure?" she asked.

Kendall nodded even more, his breaths getting caught in his throat, his bottom half tingling, his face getting hot.

"Okay. You can talk," Jo spoke softly and in a strained voice, knowing she was just seconds away from finishing.

Kendall let out the loudest, longest, most attractive, and satisfying moan Jo had ever heard, as both of them quickly and suddenly came, Jo riding out her orgasm tenderly against Kendall, her hands slipping on his toned chest from all the sweat.

"Fuck," Kendall spoke out softly, as a shaking Jo slowly leaned her head against his chest, breathing heavily. Her hair was matted with sweat, as she smiled, looking up at her boyfriend with sweet, forgiving eyes.

"I'm sorry, but you had to learn your lesson," she said between heavy pants. Kendall looked absolutely spent, but as he moved inside of Jo, he realized that he was turned on, that he must've not finished. He was still hard inside of her.

"I did learn my lesson, baby, thank you," Kendall spoke with alluring, soft, kind eyes. He gently pulled Jo's chin to his and pecked her lips. But with one fluid motion, he slowly came on top of her, pushing her head to the foot of the bed as she groaned in pleasure. Her lower half was still extremely sensitive as Kendall laughed, still breathy.

"Now it's time to learn _your_ lesson," he spoke. Jo looked at him confused, as he took no gentlness or care in bucking his hips wildly.

"Kendall, I'm—I'm so sensitive," Jo spoke out, but Kendall didn't care. He thrashed his hips wildly against hers, as her legs spread. His mouth went to her breast, and he slowly began to suckle and nip the center, as her hands went to his neck. Kendall immediately took her hands off his neck, and pushed them down to her sides, as he squirmed and writhed under him.

"_Baby_," she moaned out loudly, her breaths hitching in her throat. The feeling of Jo's already tight inner walls closing in on him again was absolutely wondrous, as he thrust wildly into her, her entire body moving with each one.

"Talk dirty to me, now," Kendall spoke into her ear, as he continued. Jo blushed a bit, but was so caught up in the pure passion, she couldn't deny him.

"Harder," she spoke out gently. Kendall scoffed in her ear, stopping his thrusts, just laying inside Jo as she squirmed. He still held her hands down, but she bucked his hips up to hers seeking friction. As much as it killed Kendall to not move inside her, he knew it was killing Jo more, so he took his hands and pinned her hips down.

"_Kendall, move," _she said sharply, her voice weak. Kendall leaned down to her lips, and pecked them gently as Jo tried to move again, but Kendall didn't permit her to.

"Not until you talk to me. You got what you wanted, now I get what I want," Kendall spoke like a mad man. Jo swallowed hard and looked up to him, as he began slowly thrusting, and Jo arched her back off the mattress.

"Fuck me harder, **now**," she demanded with her eyes close, a blush coming to her cheeks. Kendall smiled at her release as he began to speed up, Jo's legs closing around his waist.

"What was that?" he asked her breathily, still thrusting violently inside her.

"**Fuck me harder**," she cried out in desperation, as Kendall followed suit. Jo had begun to reach her height as Kendall kissed and sucked at her neck, his hands still holding her hips down so he had control.

Only a few seconds later, did both lovers come for the second time that day, as they collapsed on each other, breathing heavily. Kendall looked at his girlfriend in the eyes, instantly feeling relieved, but horrible. He had never been so rough with her, and while it was attractive for her to be rough to him, he thought he might've scared her. He had never been so forceful when they had made love.

Jo's hands moved to Kendall's neck, playing with the sweaty frays of hair at the nape and she smiled at him, swallowing hard. Kendall leaned down and looked in her eyes, kissing her nose gently. Their bodies stuck together with sweat, as they still lay inside of one another, Kendall's hands still holding Jo's hips.

"Did you learn your lesson?" she asked him with a smirk, breathing heavily as her chest rose and fell. Kendall leaned into her and nodded, softly kissing her lips, letting her know that the real Kendall was back, and not the forceful vengeful sex monster she had seen just a few seconds again. Kendall smiled at her. Everything about this had been sexy, and he couldn't deny how he had enjoyed it, even though it was a bit rough.

"Yes. Thank you," Kendall spoke softly with a smirk.


	12. Someday, Not Today

**Rated M of course ;D I don't own anything. Review? Please?**

**NOTE: All these one-shots are independent of each other, so KenJo's "protection plans" differ. If there is no condom involved, Jo is assumed to be on birth control. JSYK ;D None of these one-shots condone my views on pregnancy prevention btw.

* * *

_**SOMEDAY, NOT TODAY**_

* * *

Kendall Knight and Jo Taylor held hands tightly, as they quickly walked down the hallway of the fifth floor, making sure they turned their heads and no one was around them.

The reason they were on the fifth floor, and not the second floor where both of their apartments were is that people were circulating heavily there. They had already been to 2J, where everyone was home. Jo's father was sitting on the couch watching TV at her apartment, and Gustavo needed the Big Time Rush mobile for something he claimed was "top secret".

So when you're a hormone driven teenage couple, who can't find a quiet place to have sex for the first time in a month, you have to make sacrifices.

And that's exactly what Kendall and Jo were about to do.

The fifth floor held the largest storage closet in the entire building.

Kendall and Jo leaned against the wall, just inches from the door, making sure no one was around them. Kendall and her exchanged glances with smiles, as he quickly opened the door and Jo scurried in. Kendall followed her inside, closing the door behind them, as he turned to Jo. She let out a small giggle, as Kendall wasted _no_ time in getting down to business. He immediately flicked on the small bulb in the center of the room, took Jo by the waist, and hoisted her up on the metal shelf in the closet, so they were at perfect eye level.

"I'm so fucking ready for this," Kendall whispered to her lips, before taking them in his.

Jo wrapped her legs around Kendall's so their pelvises were flush against each other, as his hands moved to her chest. He dipped into her top, under her bra, and took her breast in his hand and gently kneaded it to her liking. She giggled in the kiss, as his tongue scoped out her mouth quite roughly. Kendall's other hand moved down to Jo's thigh, right below the hemline of her skirt and he pushed up against her smooth thigh, intoxicatingly slow.

Jo let out a small moan into the kiss, as Kendall's hand went to her left hip, under her skirt, and he latched his finger around the thin, flimsy fabric of her thong. Kendall brought his lips from hers to her neck, where he roughly bit down on her pulse point, Jo's hands rubbing up and down his back, as he gently eased the fabric down her legs and chuckled. Jo scratched at the hem of Kendall's shirt, as he parted from her for a quick second so she could strip him of it quickly. He smiled at her, and resumed his previous position, the shirt falling between them at their feet.

"Baby, we'd have more foreplay but I _really_ can't wait," Kendall moaned into her ear, Jo nodding her head in agreeance, scratching his back gently.

"I know, I can't wait much longer either," she moaned out between heavy breaths, as Kendall's hand went to his jeans. "It's been so long." He fumbly unbuttoned them, the bulge in his jeans already beginning to grow, as he forced them down past his knees, not bothering to dispose of them. Jo smiled at the sight of just how excited he was for this, and he leaned down into his jean pocket and his face fell.

"No," he mumbled nervously. He stepped out of his jeans, as Jo breathed heavily with a confused face on. Kendall brought his jeans up to the shelf beside Jo and he dipped his hand inside each of the pockets, his breaths heavy, his bangs hanging in front of his eyes. Jo looked at him confused, as his breathing got heavier and he hung his head, clad in boxer briefs, cursing.

"What's wrong baby?" Jo asked confused, trying to swallow her heavy breaths, wanting nothing more for this to get happening. Kendall looked at her, his arms outstretched and leaning on the shelf, as he looked up to Jo with a broken, upset face.

"I forgot a condom," he spoke softly. Jo looked at Kendall with upset, annoyed, and sad eyes. Kendall sighed and ran his hands through his damp bangs, pushing them back and sighing deeply. Jo sat back a bit and licked her lips, looking up at Kendall with innocent eyes.

"I mean—I could go downstairs and borrow one from James, it just might take me a few minutes. And I'd have to do it in secret, my mom is home," Kendall spoke softly, touching his face annoyed.

"We can always, just take the chance, Kendall," Jo spoke out softly. Kendall looked at her with a furrowed brow, and wide green eyes. Him and Jo had never had sex without one before.

"Are—are you sure? I mean, do you feel comfortable with that?" Kendall asked her, raising an eyebrow at her. Jo bit her lip, extended her arms out to his and pulled him back to her with a giggle. She slung her arms around his bare shoulders, and leaned in to kiss him softly.

"If you don't fuck me now, I don't know what I'm going to do with myself," Jo muttered out with a small, seductive chuckle. Kendall's green eyes went wide and he breathed heavily as she smiled at him. "But _just_ this once." Kendall nodded, as he swept his head in for the kiss, his hands resting on Jo's thighs.

Kendall took one hand, and yanked down his boxer briefs, slowing himself to be revealed as Jo threw her head back a bit. Kendall bit his lip a bit nervously, never having done this without protection as Jo sighed deeply in anxiousness.

Kendall powerfully thrust into her, her inner body fitting him like a vice, as Jo's hands went to his lower back and she breathed heavily. Kendall brought his lips to her neck, and gently kissed it, as Jo's hands regulated the thrusts of his hips. Kendall's eyes went wide at the different sensation he felt without a condom on, as he grabbed Jo's slim hips.

Kendall pounded into her ruthlessly, her legs beginning to shake as her entire body bucked in time with his.

"_Baby, it feels so good_," Jo moaned out between heavy breaths, as Kendall moved faster and harder into her. Jo rested her head on Kendall's shoulder, as he kissed her ear, and grunted in it, obviously getting there faster than he usually would have.

"Please…tell me that…you're close Jo," Kendall grunted out, squeezing his eyes shut and trying his best to hold on. Jo swallowed hard and scratched his back harshly, leaving obvious marks as she let out a small sound of yes.

Kendall gave Jo everything he possibly had left in him, violently thrusting into her as she bit down on his shoulder, and let out a load moan, her inner body squeezing him beyond belief, as the couple powerfully came. Kendall's eyes rolled up into the back of his head, his mouth hung open as he tenderly worked himself through his release, the skin to skin contact making everything that much more amplified. Jo sagged on Kendall's shoulder, breathing like she had just run a five mile race, as Kendall leaned up against her kissing her dirty blonde hair, breathing like he had just run a five kilometer race. He swallowed hard, and rubbed her back gently, going to her ear.

"Holy shit, that was great," he chuckled out. Jo parted from his shoulder, and leaned her forehead against his, pressing her lips against his gently.

"I love you, Kendall," she spoke softly.

"I love you too, Jo."

xxxxxxxx

It had been about a month since their closet sex, when Kendall got an interesting phone call from his girlfriend.

He was sitting at the Palm Woods pool, his phone on his stomach, sunglasses on catching some rays with James when his phone rang obnoxiously, Kendall ignoring the first two rings sighing out in frustration that someone would call him on his day off.

"Dude, answer that thing please. It's driving me crazy," James spoke without moving an inch. Kendall picked his phone up from his stomach, and pressed the green button, bringing it to his ear.

"Hell_oooo_?" he asked in a funny voice with a smile on his face, the sun beating down on him. He heard a few sniffles on the other line, and wavering voice.

"Hi, Kendall," Jo barely spoke with tears in her throat. Kendall immediately sat up on the lounge chair, pushing his sunglasses back into his bangs, his brows furrowed and green eyes wide.

"Jo?" he asked confused. There was silence and a short cry on the other end of the phone, Kendall's heart beating faster and faster. Why was she crying?

"Baby, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Kendall asked upset, his heart dropping into the depths of his second. Jo Taylor never cried unless something was really wrong, and he was getting concerned. He knew she was under of a lot of stress with her show, and the crazy filming schedule, and that the couple hadn't **really** spent time together in a few weeks. Jo didn't answer and Kendall licked his lips. It was Thursday, and she was supposed to be on set today.

"Are you on set?" Kendall asked nervously.

"No. I'm in my apartment. I—I need you to come up here," Jo barely got out, wiping her tears away with her hand. Kendall nodded, immediately getting up from the recliner, and packing his towel, magazine, and water bottle all in one hand rushedly, still talking into the phone.

"I'll be up in there in two seconds," he spoke into the phone, ending the conversation and running up to Jo's apartment.

A million things ran through Kendall's mind as he made his way up the stairs, opting for them over the elevator. When he got to Jo's apartment on the third floor, he knocked on the door loudly, tapping his foot nervously biting his lower lip. He still had his towel, and water bottle under his arm, as Jo opened the door. She was wearing a baggy sweatshirt, lounge pants, and her eyes were bloodshot and puffy.

The second that Jo saw Kendall, more tears came to her eyes and his heart dropped even more. Kendall walked into the apartment without being asked, threw his towel and water bottle to the ground, closed the apartment door with a slam and immediately threw his arms around Jo, hugging her tightly to him. She couldn't keep it together anymore as she sobbed into his thin blue shirt, taking in the smell of him, holding him tightly to her.

"What's wrong baby?" Kendall asked her nervously, his voice wavering a bit. Jo shook her head into his chest and sobbed ridiculously, each one further breaking Kendall's heart.

"I'm-m s-sorry K-k-Kendall," Jo cried into him like a little girl. Another million things went through Kendall's head. She was sorry? Did she cheat on him? Did she hurt him? Was she about to hurt him?

Kendall led Jo over to the couch, and kissed her face gently and softly, holding her hand tightly, trying to get her to calm down.

"Calm down, Jo and tell me what's wrong," Kendall spoke softly to her lips, nuzzling her nose with his. Jo looked up at him, her face quivering, her hands shaking as she sniffled and tried to take a deep breath. She didn't say anything as Kendall kissed her forehead and cupped her face gently.

"Aren't you supposed to be on set?" he asked her softly. Jo nodded and swallowed hard and looked up into Kendall's eyes. Her lips thinned and her brows furrowed as she closed her eyes tightly.

"Kendall, I'm late," she said with a wavering voice. Kendall looked at her with furrowed eye brows and chuckled a bit.

"You're late…for work?" Kendall asked her with wide eyes. Jo nodded no and let out another cry, as she held Kendall's hand tightly. She had hoped her boyfriend would understand, but obviously he didn't know what she was talking about.

"I—I missed my period this month," Jo barely got out, before letting out another soft cry. Kendall's eyes went wide, and his breathing got heavy.

"A-are you serious?" he asked her, swallowing the lump in his throat as Jo nodded.

"A-and I got sick this morning, and I-I don't know what to do, Kendall, and I'm s-sorry, this is all my f-fault and I'm s-s-orry," she cried out hysterically, crying into her hands miserably. Kendall swallowed hard, a bit frozen as he threw his arms around Jo and nuzzled into her hair. His own shaking hands stroked her back gently, as he shakily took a deep breath.

"We'll figure this out, Jo. And it's not your fault babe, it's not your fault," Kendall repeated into her hair nervously for the lack of better things to say. He and Jo just stayed there for a few minutes hugging each other, when she finally tore away from him and sighed, rubbing her swollen eyes. Kendall let out a deep sigh and ran his hands through his hair obviously distressed.

"How late are you?" he asked her. Jo licked her lips upset.

"A week and a half," she spoke softly. "I didn't even realize I was late until this morning when I got sick," she said, her voice starting to break again. Kendall reached out to her hand and held it tightly, bringing it up to kiss it gently.

Kendall threw his arms around her and kissed her hair gently, as more warm tears fell from Jo's eyes.

"I'm sorry I told us to have sex without a condom," Jo spoke softly.

"I'm sorry for letting it happen," Kendall spoke back. He looked down at Jo and kissed her lips gently, giving her the smallest, fakest smile of hope.

"Well, we don't know if this is for sure or not, right?" Kendall asked. Jo nodded and Kendall nodded too, trying to get some sort of doubts in their mind.

"Okay. So nothing needs to be decided yet until we find out for sure," Kendall said. Jo nodded and cuddled up to him in the couch, holding on to him tightly.

"If I am, Kendall," she spoke out wearily, her voice barely audible by the last syllable of his name. Kendall looked down at her, tears coming from her swollen red eyes, her face distorted horribly. "P-please, don't leave me," she cried out. Kendall held her tightly, swallowing hard and kissing her face.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Jo," he said softly.

About fifteen minutes later, after going to the pharmacy down the block in the BTR mobile, both of them heavily dressed up in disguises, Jo and Kendall sat back on her apartment couch, holding a pregnancy test in their hands.

Both were silent as Jo looked down the box in her shaking hands, biting her lip gently. Kendall sighed deeply, and looked at her.

"So, are you gonna…take it?" Kendall asked, fidgeting nervously on the couch, swallowing hard. Jo looked up at him.

"I'm scared," she spoke out. He nodded and sighed.

"Well, you might not have anything to be scared about," Kendall said softly with a small, comforting smile. Jo nodded and got up from the couch, grasping the box in her hand, thanking God her dad had work today.

"Call me in when you're finished, alright?" Kendall asked from the couch. Jo turned to him and nodded and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

A few moments later, Kendall and Jo sat on the edge of the tub, staring at the little white stick on the counter. They had to wait three minutes, and so far it seemed like forever, only thirty seconds in. Kendall's hand was slung around Jo's shoulders, and he rubbed her back easily, as she silently cried into him.

"I'm not ready to be a mother, Kendall," she spoke out, clutching onto his shirt. Kendall sighed and nodded, hanging his head.

"And I'm not ready to be a father," he spoke out. Jo looked up at him and bit her bottom lip, his green eyes dull and lifeless, but full of fear.

"Kendall, if-if I am, I-I'm not…I'm not getting…rid of it," she spoke softly, making sure things were clear. Kendall breathed out a large sigh of relief, and smiled at her, his eyes near filling with tears.

"I hoped not," he spoke softly. Jo snuggled into him as he kissed her hair gently.

"If you are, we will find a way to make this work, Jo. It's not going to be easy, but we will find a way. Cause I love you so much, baby. And I always will," Kendall spoke out softly, as Jo nodded, nuzzling more into him.

"I love you too, Kendall," she said softly.

The remaining two minutes passed in silence as Kendall and Jo exchanged looks, the timer on his iPhone going off. Jo looked at him with worry and Kendall leaned forward, and pressed his lips against hers, tucking the phone in his pocket.

"We look together?" he asked her, holding her hand tightly. Jo nodded as the two rose from the tub and slowly walked over to where the test sat. They both slowly approached it, and with squinted eyes looked down at the reading.

"Not Pregnant."

"Thank God," Jo cried, falling almost to her knees as Kendall caught her, and slumped down against the vanity with her in his arms. "Thank God, Thank God, Thank God," she cried into him, obviously overwhelmed by all of this. Kendall hugged her tightly and kissed her face, his heart beating so fast he didn't know if he could breathe.

"It's okay now. We just…we should hold off on sex for a bit," Kendall spoke softly with a small chuckle, the first bit of lightheartedness that was shared all day between the two of them. Kendall kissed Jo's hair again as she nuzzled into him, crying of joy as he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"You'll make a great mother Josephine, just _not_ now." 


	13. Dreams

****

**Rated M of course ;D I don't own anything in here. Review? Please?**

**NOTE: So I got some reviews and PM's that were like "What if Jo was pregnant?" So I decided to make a fluffy/smutty one shot of just that. I hope you all enjoy and leave awesome feedback :D I had fun writing this. Kendall is SUCH a good daddy :D  
THANKS TO

LIV3xLAUGHxL0VE

**FOR HER AMAZING HELP ON THIS :D MAKE SURE TO READ HER KenJo "Campus Crush"**

****

* * *

_**DREAMS**_

* * *

They say things that happen in heat of the moment aren't always worth…the heat of the moment.

And Kendall Knight never believed that, until he experienced it firsthand.

It was a sunny day outside, and Kendall and Jo sat on the couch of 2J watching a movie. Due to both of their hectic schedules, neither of the pair wanted to go outside to the Palm Woods pool. It was crowded, noisy and chaotic, something they did _not_ want to deal with. They had both woken up late from Kendall's strenuous dance rehearsals, and Jo's long days on set, and decided since everyone was already out and about, they could cuddle up and relax, watching a movie together. Even though the air conditioning was bursting in the apartment, Kendall and Jo still sat scantily clad on the couch, him in just a pair of jeans and a thin t-shirt, Jo in a barely there tank top and cut off denim shorts. She cuddled into him, and rested her head on his chest, as his hand rubbed the small of her back gently.

The two had been watching whatever movie Jo had picked up from her DVD collection silently, Kendall actually surprised he somewhat enjoyed the horrible chick flick. They sat in silence, chuckling and talking ever so often as different parts of the movie played out, their hands encased in one another gently.

Suddenly, on the screen, the two main characters began to kiss each other, caught in quite an erotic lip lock, with a close up view. Kendall and Jo still sat in silence as the lip lock on screen intensified, and the camera began to zoom out, to the two lovers taking off their clothes. Jo shifted a bit awkwardly on the couch letting out a small giggle as Kendall licked his lips and shifted on the couch as well. After a few seconds, the couple on the screen had begun to make love, a bunch of bare skin and human anatomy at the viewer's eyes.

Kendall shifted in his seat a bit, starting to get uncomfortable. He was indeed a teenage boy, and had seen a bit of porn in his time, thanks to James of course, but he began to get the same feeling he'd get when he watched it, which he hadn't in a long time. He didn't need to when he had a healthy, sexual relationship with Jo.

Jo looked up at Kendall with a small smirk, and he looked down at her with a cocked eyebrow and a nervous stare. Jo could _tell_ he was uncomfortable, her hand resting on his thigh which constantly moved.

"What's the matter?" she asked him with a knowing grin. Kendall bit his lip and looked down at her, sucking his teeth in slyly.

"I'm fine," he lied out with a nervous chuckle, his eyes going back to the movie. He had to admit, even for an R rated movie, the love scene playing out in front of him was quite graphic and audible. Kendall closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down, when he felt himself began to tighten up in his jeans.

"Fuck," he mumbled quietly under his breath, as he tried to situate himself on the couch better to conceal his growing problem. Jo chuckled, and rested her hand on his upper thigh, gently rubbing small circles into it as he sighed out loud awkwardly.

Kendall was terrified to let Jo know that this stupid love scene was turning him on. Why did she even pick this movie in the first place? Kendall watched as the scene continued to unfold, wondering why it was so goddamn long in the first place. Jo's hand inconspicuously went to the button of his jeans, and she unbuttoned them slightly as Kendall looked down at her in surprise and worry.

She didn't say anything, but lean up to his neck, and gently begin to nibble on his pulse point. Kendall's eyes closed and he sighed heavily as she began to suckle his neck, her hand dipping into the warm confines of his boxers. Jo's hand tugged out her boyfriend's erection from his boxers, as she surrounded it with her hands, Kendall letting out a large sigh of relief. Jo gently began to pump him, her lips still at his neck, as both lovers heard a key in the door.

Kendall and Jo shakily and immediately separated, Jo turning off the movie completely, as Kendall hurriedly fixed himself, his eyes worried as Logan, Carlos and James walked through the door fiestily.

"I hate that the pool is always **so** crowded when it's hot," Carlos grumbled out miserably, walking over to the orange couch. Kendall quickly took a pillow to cover up the work that Jo had done, as he flopped next to the couple, who looked a bit out of breath. Logan sighed and sat down next to Carlos, James following suit as they looked at Kendall and Jo with odd glances.

"What were _you_ two doing?" James asked with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk, looking at the nervous couple, Kendall with a pillow on his lap.

"Just uh-hanging out," Kendall responded nervously with a smirk. He swallowed hard and bit his lower lip nodding his head, Carlos and Logan not catching on to what James so obviously knew.

"We were actually gonna listen to some music in your room, right Kendall?" Jo said nervously with a grin on her face. Kendall looked back at her with a confused expression cocking his eyebrow at her before turning back to the guys.

"Uh yeah, let's go do that," Kendall spoke nervously, as Jo quickly pulled him up from the couch, Kendall doing his best to try to conceal his horrible hard on, while walking with it across the apartment. James, Logan and Carlos stared confused, but shook their heads as they continued complaining about the pool.

The second Kendall and Jo walked into his and Logan's room, the door was locked.

"We gotta do this fast," Jo spoke rushedly, going to her jeans and unbuttoning them. She pulled them down her legs, and kicked them aside as Kendall watched in awe at his girlfriends rush. His eyes went wide as she let down her hair a bit, and then went to her hips. She quickly, and skillfully stripped her bottoms off, leaving her lower half completely bare as Kendall swallowed hard and nodded. He pushed his jeans down to his knees, and then followed suit with his boxers, allowing himself to stick out. Jo grabbed Kendall's hand, and pulled him towards her, so she was sandwiched between him and the wall, his length rubbing up against her thigh gently. Kendall breathed heavily as he brought one of Jo's legs up to his waist and locked it around him as the two lovers breathed heavily into each other's faces.

"I didn't know that just one love scene could make you excited," Jo said with a sly grin, as Kendall chuckled and pecked his girlfriend's lips sweetly.

In what seemed like an instant, Kendall's lips were on hers, one arm holding her thigh, the other leaning against the wall, as he moved his hips against hers. Jo's hand rested at his lower back, pushing and regulating his thrusts, as both of their bodies moved in sync, their lips messily kissing each other.

"How long has it been Jo, you're so tight," Kendall spoke playfully in her ear with a soft, gruff whisper, his breaths panting as he exerted himself strainfully. Jo sighed out loud and bucked into him powerfully, making sure the pleasure was going both ways.

Jo looked up the ceiling with her eyes closed, as she let out a soft moan, Kendall kissing her vibrating throat and pushing her hair away, as her entire body moved up and down on him.

"A few weeks?" she spoke softly, allowing her head to rest back on the door with closed eyes. Kendall swallowed hard and hung his head, using his weight against the door to get some leverage, as Jo's legs began to spread wider. The motions continued for a few minutes, just heavy breathing and sweet whispers in each other's ears filling the silence.

"_Kendalll…"_ she moaned out softly, as he went to her neck and ravenously sucked it. She held onto his hips tightly as they began to near the end, Jo's body sliding up and down the door as he went harder.

"It's gonna…it's gonna be _good_, baby girl, I can feel it," he whispered between heavy pants in her ear, as he threw caution to the wind and started erratically bucking into her.

Only a few seconds later did both lovers reach their high points as Jo bit on Kendall's shoulder, her hands taking fistfuls of his hair. He bit his lower lip in ecstasy; eyes closed as his shoulders rapidly rose and fell in time as he let out a long moan, his thighs nearly shaking from all the pleasure as he came inside her. Jo, almost going weak at the knees tugged on Kendall's hair powerfully, desperately trying her best not to fall as her thighs rubbed against his roughly.

Jo and Kendall slowly dropped to the floor, still attached as Jo cuddled into him, and he rubbed her back soothingly, chuckling and breathing heavily. He placed a soft kiss to her blonde locks, his length now limp inside of her, but refusing to pull out just yet.

"That was…wow," he spoke softly. Jo nodded into him and swallowed hard, her breathing still a bit labored, resting on his chest.

There was something on Jo's mind that was bothering her, and she just didn't know what it was.

* * *

**_A month and a half later._**

Jo and Kendall sat on the edge of tub in the bathroom of 2J, looking at the little white stick in Jo's shaking hands. Tears came out of Jo's eyes non-stop, as she cuddled into Kendall, her whole entire body shaking with fear, crying into his chest like someone had died. Luckily no one was home in 2J to hear her.

Jo Taylor, pregnant at sixteen.

"How did this happen?" Jo cried into Kendall's shirt, as the teenage boy held her, his own body shaking a bit. Here he was, finally living a dream he never realized he wanted until he got here and now it was all about to come crashing down on him, along with his girlfriend's dreams.

"I-I don't know, babe. D-did you forget to take your birth control?" Kendall asked her with a dry, shaky voice. Jo looked up at him and bit her lip, tears pouring down her face as she shrugged helplessly. That could be the only reason how this could happen, seeing as the couple had never used a condom, knowing they were both virgins from the start, and STD free.

"I g-guess, I must've," Jo cried out horrified. "I-I'm _so_ sorry, K-Kendall, I should've p-paid more attention. I'm s-sorry," she cried into him devastated, her throat full of tears. Kendall gently eased him and Jo off the tub onto the floor, where she collapsed into his warm, embracing arms in hysterics on the cold tile floor.

"I'm n-not ready to b-be a mother. W-what about m-my show? W-what about y-your band? T-this is all m-my fault," Jo barely got out, her eyes swollen beyond belief. She hadn't stopped crying since she had told Kendall she might be pregnant a half an hour ago. But might wasn't in the equation anymore. Jo was pregnant, and Kendall was the father.

She had missed her period this month, and had felt a little nauseous. Looking in her birth control pill box, she noticed that one Wednesday, a pill was remaining after a month. Shit.

"Don't leave me, p-please don't l-leave me, I'm s-so sorry," she bawled into him, taking fistfuls of his shirt, her entire body convulsing with each cry. Kendall licked his lips, and blinked his eyes, trying his hardest not to cry at the fact that his life and teen years had just effectively ended. He was going to be a _father_.

"I'm right here, Jo. I'm not going anywhere, alright? I love you. I love you so much, babe," Kendall spoke wearily into her blonde hair, a tear leaking out the side of his eye. He quickly wiped it away and swallowed the lump in his throat. "This isn't your fault, okay? This is both of our faults," Kendall spoke softly, trying to ease his girlfriend's horrible cries by rubbing her back soothingly. Kendall swallowed hard and closed his eyes tightly, taking a deep sigh.

"Listen, Jo," he started off softly. "This is _your_ choice, babe. And whatever you want to do…I'm gonna support you 100%, no matter what," he whispered into her hair, hoping she wouldn't say the 'A' word he had dreaded from the moment they had found out. Jo nodded into his chest, as Kendall took her shaking hands in his shaking hands, holding them gently.

"I'm n-not getting an a-a-abortion, I c-could never," Jo spoke softly looking up at Kendall with furrowed eyebrows. Kendall smiled and sighed in a bit of relief, touching Jo's face softly.

"Good. I don't want that either," he whispered softly. Jo smiled up at him small-ly and swallowed hard, as he softly pressed his lips to hers in a chaste kiss. She cuddled into Kendall again, holding her stomach and shaking her head.

"I'm sorry," she whispered out softly. Kendall held her tightly and rested his head on hers, sneaking a kiss on her forehead, holding her as tight as he possibly could.

"Me too."

* * *

"So what is **_so_**important that you had to sit me down at the dining room table, Kendall?" Mrs. Knight asked with a raised eyebrow, sitting down across from her son.

Kendall had to tell his mother Jo was pregnant.

Since the two had found out three days ago, he had told **no one**. He'd spent the last three days at Jo's apartment, holding her hair back when she got morning sickness, singing her to sleep when her cries kept her awake, and making sure she had everything she needed to stay somewhat positive about this. Kendall was absolutely exhausted just taking care of his pregnant girlfriend, and he had no possible idea how he was going to do this when he had Jo, a baby, and a career.

Kendall sat down the table across from his mother with a sad, defeated look in his eyes. Mrs. Knight's eyes seemed to understand that something was severely wrong, as she reached out for Kendall's clammy hand across the table. He looked up at his mother, his bangs over his face, his brows furrowed, as a tear sneaked down his cheek.

"Sweetheart, what's going on?" Mrs. Knight asked in horror, her heart beating against her chest. Kendall licked his lips, tugging on his lower one with his teeth as he took a shaky breath.

He didn't know how he was going to tell her. He would've had Jo by his side, like he did when she told her father, who was beyond furious and nearly chased Kendall out of the house. Fortunately, Jo had calmed her father down the point where his blood pressure was reasonable, and had told Kendall to leave, as she talked to him by herself. All that left Kendall to do was to tell his mother that she was going to be a grandmother. He sighed deeply and thinned out his lips, his heart dropping into his stomach.

"Mom, Jo's p-pregnant," Kendall barely got out. Mrs. Knight looked at her son in absolute horror, her entire face dropping to the ground with a horrible expression, squeezing his hand tightly.

"W-what?" she asked in disbelief. Kendall's entire face tensed up and he looked away from his mother, not being able to look her in the eyes, tears flowing down his cheeks. He didn't want to break down, or disappoint his mother, but he had to. There was no other way. If Jo was going to have this baby, things were going to change, and he was going to have to be honest with his mother.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, as he buried his face in his hands and began to softly cry, his back starting to expand with each sob. "Mom, I'm so sorry. It just happened, a-and Jo forgot to take her birth control pill and-and I-I don't know what to do," Kendall said, breaking down with no problem. "I just I d-don't know what to do." His hands went through his blonde hair tightly and tears leaked down his face.

Mrs. Knight had only seen her strong willed son really break down once in front of her, when his father left. But seeing Kendall _this _distraught, she had no reaction except to feel bad for her son. She hadn't even been** positive** that Jo and Kendall had been having a sexual relationship, even though after nearly eight months, she could assume the worst. While she was fuming inside, and disappointed, here Kendall was, in need of her help. What could a mother do? Yell at him till she was blue in the face, or comfort him like the mother she wanted to be.

"What am I going to _do_?" Kendall cried in his hands miserably. After being so strong for Jo the past few days, he **_needed_** to break down. Mrs. Knight looked at him in awe, her heart beating fast against her chest as she swallowed, still in shock. Her son was going to be a father. She was going to be a grandmother. Kendall was no longer a little boy. He was a man.

"I'm sorry, I'm **so** fuckin' sorry," he cried in his hands loudly, as Mrs. Knight rushed up from the table, and came to the other side. Kendall stood up from his chair with red, swollen eyes, and the second he was close enough, fell into his mother's arms.

Mrs. Knight was crying as well, tears down her face, as she embraced Kendall as close as she possibly could, rubbing his back as he cried into her, cried the past three days he'd been bottling up inside.

"It's okay baby," Mrs. Knight spoke softly, not knowing what else to say.

"I'm not r-ready to be a f-father, I shouldn't have s-started anything with Jo, I'm s-so sor-ry, mom," Kendall cried into her small frame, as Mrs. Knight held him tightly to her. "I'm sorry I disappointed you."

"We'll figure this out, alright? And I'm here for you guys," she said with a sharp pain in her throat. She was angry and disappointed at him and his girlfriend for not being responsible, but right now, she had to put all of that out of the way, and concentrate on her son, and letting him know no matter what he did, that she'd always love him.

Kendall parted from her, his face tear stricken, eyes red and swollen as Mrs. Knight wiped his tears away with her hand and he bit his lower lip.

"I love you, Kendall."

* * *

**_Five Months Later_**

After dealing with a paparazzi blitz when the news came out, Jo losing her spot on New Town High, and Kendall coming under national scrutiny for impregnating his girlfriend, the two teens were torn at the seams from all the**_ horrible_** happenings of the past five months. Kendall and Jo had no idea what to do.

While still trying to stay as much in Big Time Rush as he could, everyone could see that Kendall was definitely lacking in his singing and dancing abilities, staying up till three in the morning some nights with Jo, as she cried into him, massaging her lower back when it ached and telling her it was all going to be right when he had no idea about how anything was truthfully going to turn out.

The two never even had a comfortable moment with each other, where they actually appreciated the small little baby of their growing inside Jo. Her stomach was definitely noticeable since she had hit the six month mark, and truthfully, she wasn't handling it well. Neither Jo nor Kendall were handling it well, and that was what killed them the most.

They had traced back the date of conception to when the two watched that movie with that goddamn long love scene. If Jo had picked another movie, **none** of this would have ever happened. Kendall found it easier to blame other people for the pregnancy, rather than himself. But it didn't make it any easier on either of the two.

Not to mention while very sympathetic and supportive, Mrs. Knight and Katie had not looked at Kendall the same since he'd told them. They were both quite standoffish to the boy, and Mrs. Knight couldn't help but thinking that her son was ruining his life, and all the dreams he had worked _so _hard for.

Kendall knocked on the door of Jo's apartment with tired, saggy green eyes. Since he hadn't seen his pregnant girlfriend in nearly two days, especially since Jo didn't leave the apartment anymore, he figured he'd spend the night here, with her father gone on business of course.

Jo opened the door with sad, solemn, and a small smile on her lips when she saw Kendall at the door. He took a deep breath and looked at how she filled out the maternity shirt she had bought, her skin glowing, and her hair radiant as ever. Kendall had to admit, pregnancy had made her even more beautiful.

"Hey babe," he said softly and quietly, leaning down to her lips, and pecking them gently. He rested his hand on her tummy, and gave it a soft rub. He then kissed her forehead in the hallway, as she leaned into him the best she could for being six months along, and hugged him tight.

Kendall walked in the apartment, and sighed, throwing down his pillow and blanket on the couch, where he usually slept when he came over. Jo's single bed wasn't nearly big enough for the two of them, and if they dare even **go** in her father's room, nervous about what could possibly happen if he found out. He already despised Kendall for knocking his daughter up, but Mr. John Taylor had to admit, the boy was doing **_everything_** he promised he'd do, and he saw it. Mr. Taylor had actually given Kendall a handshake the other day when he walked in the apartment at twelve midnight to spend time with Jo, the first **somewhat** moderately friendly contact the two had since the news broke. Five months later.

Exhausted from a long day of dance rehearsals, harmonies, and wardrobe change, Kendall was ready to crash, but he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep on Jo's couch. As much as he wanted to sleep in her apartment, he couldn't help but think that something was going to terribly wrong with Jo or the baby, or that he'd go to sleep, and wake up, and this would be all some sort of horrible nightmare.

Kendall and Jo sat side by side on the couch, Kendall slinging his arm around her, and holding her to him to tightly, as he planted a kiss on her forehead.

"You feeling okay?" he asked her softly without any emotion in his voice. Jo nodded and sighed gently.

"Just a bit of a backache, nothing new," she told him softly, her words seeming upset and stressed. Kendall looked at her and sighed deeply, only imagining what was going through his girlfriend's head. True, they were on the same boat with expecting a child, but Jo was _actually_ expecting a child. She was going to have to go through another three, four months of this, and then endure a painful birth. Kendall couldn't help but feel sorry for his young, once slim girlfriend, as he reached out and touched her hair gently.

Jo sighed and stared straight ahead, not having much thought in spending time with Kendall, knowing they were both absolutely exhausted all the time, and that neither of them had even been able to muster up a kiss or any bit of affection lately. Kendall sighed and leaned over to Jo, holding her in a gentle embrace, kissing her forehead tenderly.

"You know I love you, right?" Kendall spoke gently into her ear, Jo nodding along. He kissed her hair once more, slipping his hand on hers, which rested on her belly. Kendall began to gently rub her stomach, something she had never really seen him do much of, when he suddenly pulled his hand away. Kendall's eyes lit up and he swallowed hard as Jo chuckled tiredly at him.

"What's the matter?" she asked. Kendall looked at her in awe, letting out a small chuckle.

"It…it moved," Kendall spoke softly. Jo nodded and felt around her stomach, biting her lower lip, holding back a smile.

"I know. It's been kicking for a few days now," Jo said with a small, pained smile on her face. Kendall swallowed hard and looked at Jo in awe.

"Really?" he asked. Jo nodded, taking Kendall's hand tiredly, and placing it on her stomach, and moving it around. Kendall felt tiny kicks on his palm, his girlfriend's hand over his and he smiled widely. Jo looked at him, and he looked insanely happy and proud for once.

"That's…that's really…our baby?" he spoke softly, almost as if he didn't believe Jo was actually pregnant. She nodded and tried her best to rearrange herself back on the couch, shifting awkwardly as she sighed deeply.

"That's it," she said with a small, uncomfortable chuckle. Kendall tried to shift himself to her liking, as she rested down on his chest, both their hands over her stomach. In the past five months, Jo and Kendall hadn't really gotten a chance like this, to spend time together quietly, where both their eyes were open. Kendall also hadn't really realized that Jo was carrying a baby in her stomach, and that this was all super real. The couple had been so busy dealing with all the negatives about the pregnancy that they hadn't even focused on the positives.

"Have you—thought of any names?" Kendall asked Jo, his lips against her temple, eyes closed softly. Jo sighed deeply, and chuckled a bit nodding her head.

"Yeah. You?" she asked. Kendall swallowed hard and nodded no, his lips still against her temple.

"Not really. Tell me yours," he said in a whisper, Jo's hand tightening over his own. She sighed deeply.

"I like Jack for a boy. And Brittany for a girl," Jo said with a small smile, arching her head up to look at Kendall. Kendall smiled at her with a small smirk and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Jack Taylor, Brittany Taylor," Kendall spoke softly, staring into Jo's eyes. Jo nodded her head no and gave Kendall a small smile. "I like them."

"Jack Taylor-Knight, and Brittany Taylor-Knight," Jo spoke. Kendall looked at her with an odd, surprised face and licked his lips.

"Babe, you don't have to do that. We're—we're not married, and…"

"I don't care, Kendall. You're the baby's father, and he or she should carry your last name as well as mine," she said in a small whisper, smiling genuinely up at her boyfriend. Kendall leaned down and slowly pecked her lips, brushing the hair away from her face. He pulled away a bit, but ultimately leaned back down and passionately kissed Jo, something he hadn't done in legitimately four months. His and Jo's lips moved together perfectly, as their tongues danced together, his hand rubbing her stomach gently. The parted with two small smiles, and leaned their foreheads against each other.

"That's very sweet of you," he spoke out with a smile. Jo nodded, swooping his chin to her lips, and kissing the corner of his mouth delicately and tenderly.

Jo sighed and looked at Kendall with a smile, something she couldn't control in their private time together. Her hands rubbed through his and she swallowed hard, looking up into his tired, stressful, upset green eyes.

"Kendall," she said softly. Kendall looked at her a bit concerned, hoping that she wasn't going to drop some big bombshell on him, he'd had enough of that the past year.

"Yeah?"

Jo sighed and smiled, her eyes getting watery. "Thank you so much, for everything you've been doing for me, babe," she spoke out, a small tear going down her cheek. Kendall chuckled and softly wiped it away as Jo took a deep, shaky breath in.

"I just, I know it must be hard between me, and the guys, your mom and Katie, and the band, but, y-you really are the only reason I'm getting through this, and I-I wake up every day wondering if this is real, a-and when I do, I get upset, but then I realize t-that I have you," Jo got out softly through a small barrage of tears.

Kendall looked at his tired, pregnant girlfriend in awe and couldn't help but smile at her.

"And that makes everything better," she whispered out. Kendall leaned down and kissed her forehead gently, feeling the small kick of his child under his palm as he sighed deeply, feeling as comfortable as ever right where he was.

"I love you, Jo."

* * *

_**Four Months Later**_

Kendall stared through the plate glass nursery window, his eyes locked on the beautiful baby girl two rows back, and three spots over from the center.  
**_  
_**Baby Taylor-Knight.

Jo and Kendall hadn't given her a name yet, seeing as she was born only an hour ago. Kendall stared at the little girl whose life was in his hands now. He was responsible for how she grew up, and what she became in the world. He felt three hands on his shoulders and turned around, wiping the small tears from his eyes.

"How you doin' buddy?" Carlos asked with a sympathetic, yet happy smile. Kendall licked his lips and nodded his head, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"I'm alright," Kendall spoke warily, everything not even setting in on him yet.

James smiled sympathetically, as did Logan.

"Have you given her a name yet?" James asked. Kendall looked down and nodded his head no, pushing the bangs from his face and sighing.

"N-not yet. I haven't even really gotten to hold her," Kendall said softly. It was true. After the baby was born, she had been escalated right back to the nursery, Jo and Kendall barely getting time to spend with her.

"How's Jo?" Logan asked. Kendall sighed.

"She's alright," he spoke softly, and to the point. He looked around at his friends, biting his lower lip with his teeth as he sighed.

"I'm—I'm sorry guys. I'm sorry for slacking everywhere lately, and I'm going to try my hardest to put all my effort into the band while still being this "family man" and I'm—" but Logan cut him off.

"Kendall. It's alright. We're all going to take a little break from the band. No recordings, tours, concerts, or anything like that for two months. Gustavo said he didn't want see our faces at Rocque Records, especially since our album is doing great now," Logan spoke with a side smile. Kendall looked at him and chuckled a bit.

"Okay," Kendall said. James, Carlos and Logan all looked at each other and then back at Kendall.

"I know you're young and all, but, you're a father, dude," James said with a sly smile. Kendall smirked and all the boys chuckled. "You have a daughter, and she is so lucky to have a dad like you, Kendall."

Kendall sighed deeply and looked around at his friends, who were all smiling brightly, not a hint of judgment or disdain in their faces. He then turned back around, and looked at the beautiful baby girl he could call his daughter, complete with blonde hair, and defined dark eyebrows. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes, knowing everything would be alright.

* * *

_**Three Days Later**_

Kendall walked into Jo's apartment, not even bothering to knock with a small smile on his face. It was around 10 and he had just woken up, gotten showered and dressed and was heading over to Jo's apartment with a bag of bagels and a carton of orange juice. He walked in and shut the door behind him in quite a chipper mood, quite excited to see his beautiful baby girl, and his beautiful girlfriend. He had fallen in love with the small little baby the second he had laid eyes on her. As soon as he entered the door however, he heard raucous cries and soft whimpers.

"Jo?" Kendall asked from the living room, walking into the kitchen as he shut the door behind him. He saw Jo in the center of the kitchen in her pajamas, the baby on her shoulder as red as could be, tears streaming down Jo's face as she tried her best to comfort the screaming baby girl. Kendall immediately put down the bag of breakfast and orange juice carton on the counter with a concerned face.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly, approaching the two.

"She's crying, Kendall. What do you _think_ is wrong?" Jo snapped back at him, her own face covered with tears. Jo kissed the baby's soft blonde hair and slowly rocked her own body, trying to get her to calm down. Kendall licked his lips and swallowed hard. Jo looked like she hadn't slept in weeks, never the less days. Her hair was tied back in a messy bun, bags under her red, swollen eyes.

"Is she tired? Hungry? Needs to be changed?" Kendall asked eagerly, trying his best to keep the mood from taking a total downfall. Jo looked back at him with an evil look on her face.

"I don't know, Kendall. She's never cried like this before. Not that **you** would know her cries. I'm the one who wakes up with her every night," Jo snapped back at him with an attitude. Kendall seemed a bit surprised at Jo's reaction and his heart beat faster.

"I'm sorry babe. I've been trying to catch up on my sleep the past two nights, you know I can't sleep on your couch every night," Kendall spoke softly, nearing Jo. She just shook her head and sighed deeply, the baby's cries getting louder.

"Oh yeah sure. You can just stay here for the good stuff, while I have to change her, and feed her, and stay up with her until 3:00 in the morning until she gets to sleep. I can't do this alone anymore," Jo cried helplessly along with her daughter.

Kendall frowned, and instantly felt like the worst father, and boyfriend in the world. He had promised Jo he was going to be there ever since this whole thing started months ago, and he needed to stand by his promise. He had stayed here the first night and the baby had slept the entire night basically, but apparently, it was a fluke now.

"This is not easy, Kendall. I'm tired, I'm—I'm sore, I feel dirty and disgusting, and—and I'm so tired," she repeated the last one, tears streaming down her face. "And then you come in here, in the best mood ever, and I—I just—I can't do this. I'm a horrible mother, I—I don't know what I'm doing," she cried violently, pulling at her hair with one hand, as the baby continued to bawl on her shoulder.

"I'm going to sleep here tonight, alright? You need a good night's sleep, and just to relax, okay?" Kendall spoke softly; making sure his words weren't too condescending towards her.

Jo seemed to ignore him, and just kept going on and on.

"I can't do this. I can't do this, Kendall. Why did this happen to us? We can't be parents," she cried helplessly, even harder than her daughter in her arms. "We're kidding ourselves here. We don't even live together!"

Kendall leaned down and hugged Jo tightly, knowing that no amount of fighting was going to help. He had already spent all last night crying, in a horrible mix of emotions from the birth of his daughter. He was sad, angry, and upset, and then quickly changed to lucky, happy and delighted. Last night had been rough for him, and definitely rough for Jo.

The family embrace was coupled by sweet kisses of Jo's hair. She looked up at Kendall as he pulled away from her a bit, and softly maneuvered the small, tiny baby dressed in pink out of his girlfriend's tired arms. He grunted playfully, and kissed her small head of hair gently.

"Hi, lovebug," Kendall whispered in the baby's ear, making sure he was holding her the way he was taught by his mother, one hand supporting her head, the other under her bottom as her tiny legs dangled against his chest. He sighed deeply and held the baby close to him as Jo looked on, not being able to not smile at the sight.

Kendall with the baby in his hands, acting like he had been a natural father all along kissed Jo's hair gently. He figured he had been well prepared when Katie was born and he was six years old, and had done his fair share of getting her to sleep, especially when his mom was passed out cold.

"I brought some breakfast for you," Kendall spoke softly, as the baby's cries began to die down with his soothing touch on her back. Jo raked her hands through her hair and looked at the bag on the counter. She hadn't really eaten in a day, and the sound of food was pretty good. She was overstressed, and knew Kendall was doing all he possibly and humanly could for her and their daughter since the day she had found out she was pregnant. She instantly felt horrible and looked up at him with watery, wet eyes.

"I'm—I'm sorry, Kendall. I didn't mean—," but Kendall cut her off with a soft peck on the forehead, the baby still resting on his shoulder, her cries dying down.

"Tell me you're sorry later. Go eat. You must be starving," he said softly. Jo smiled at him and went over to the bag to take out a bagel to eat. She slowly turned her head around and looked at Kendall standing there, in skinny jeans and Vans, holding their precious baby girl in his arms, and softly singing to her.

"_I know a girl. She puts the color, inside of my world. And she's just like a maze, where all of the walls all continually change," _Kendall sung softly to the baby, swaying his body in time with the song, the baby's heavy breaths coming slower and slower.

As Jo watched the father and daughter combination swayed softly to the music Kendall sang, Jo's heart burst.

This wasn't the most ideal situation for Kendall and Jo to be living. With both of their dreams being on hold, they had sacrifices to make. And they were going to have to work at it every day, knowing that this wasn't going to be easy. But as Jo thought about all of her dreams of fame and fortune, and how they were most likely gone for good, she couldn't help but look at the dream standing in front of her, right in her own kitchen.

The dream she didn't think could get much better.


	14. First Times, Really

****

**Rated M of course ;D I don't own anything in here. Review? Please?**

**NOTE: The love scene at the end isn't as smutty as it is tender and loving. I think it came out really good if you read close between the lines ;D

Loveyoualways21, thanks for your ideas always :D

***THIS DEALS WITH RAPE, SO IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH THIS ONE-SHOT, PLEASE DO NOT READ****

**

* * *

**

_**FIRST TIMES, REALLY.**_

* * *

Kendall Knight ran through the halls of Los Angeles International Hospital, with tears in his eyes. His heart beat out of his chest as his feet carried him through the white hallways, past nurses, doctors, expectant mothers and car crash victims.

Though he'd been running since he stepped in the parking lot, which was nearly five minutes ago, Kendall wasn't tired. And even if he had been tired, he wouldn't have stopped running. Not now.

His hands and body shook tremendously as he got closer to the last room on the right side, where she was. Kendall sprinted the few extra yards to where her doorway was, and as he finally got to it he looked inside.

Kendall was **_horrified_** by what he saw.

There she was, beaten and bruised to a pulp, peacefully sleeping with a confused, sad, tear stricken look on her face. Kendall's entire heart dropped, and he tried to blink his tears away, one falling down his cheek. He took a few steps into the hospital room, trying to ignore all the beeping of nearby machines and concentrate on his beat, and battered girlfriend.

Jo didn't even look like herself. She had a busted lip, a bruise on her cheek, stitches above her eyebrow and what killed Kendall the most, a bruise on her neck. More tears fell from his eyes, looking at what some sick fuck had done to his girlfriend. Why? Why Jo?

Kendall did everything he possibly could not to break down, as he took the seat next to her, occupied previously by her father, and sat down shakily. Kendall couldn't even stand anymore his legs were so shaky. Mr. Taylor was downstairs talking to some doctor's about his daughter's condition. He had made the call to Kendall just twenty minutes ago.

Kendall had been in the middle of recording when his phone went off in his pocket, causing the whole song to be ruined. Gustavo of _course_ had a fit, but when Kendall looked at the number, he didn't recognize it. Thinking it was a wrong number, they started the song over, only to be interrupted again by the sound indicating Kendall had a voicemail. Gustavo nearly had to walk out of the room, before Kelly told Kendall to take the call outside. Kendall sighed and walked out of Rocque Records into the dark night, trying to realize why they were here so late in the first place.

Kendall listened to his voicemail, and didn't recognize the person who had left the message at first, then realizing it was Jo's father telling Kendall to call him back. He thought it was strange that his girlfriend's father would be calling him. He called Mr. Taylor back, and only after two rings, he picked up. Kendall asked what was wrong, the man sounding distressed and upset on the other end the phone. And then Mr. Taylor told him.

"Kendall, J-Jo w-was raped," he spoke out softly, trying his best to keep his cool.

And twenty minutes later, Kendall Knight sat next to his sleeping girlfriend, tears streaking down his face.

He reached out to touch Jo's cold, limp hand, and gently massaged it between his two hands, looking at her face with such anger, and frustration. This was not fair. Why Jo? Jo had never done anything wrong to anyone.

There were **so** many things that angered Kendall. The first was the fact that some sicko had beaten and bruised his girlfriend, second of all, this man, had touched her when she didn't want to be touched, beyond her own will. And finally third of all, this anonymous person, whoever he might be, took one thing from Jo that Kendall would **never** forgive him for. Jo's scars would heal, and eventually her emotional state would be okay again, but _nothing_ could ever give Jo back what had been so harshly taken from her. The one thing Kendall had hoped to hold closely and dearly in his heart.

Jo's virginity.

The couple hadn't even had their first times with each other yet, something they had talked about and were planning to give up to each other in the near future. Jo had even begun a birth control pill regimen to prepare for it. They were waiting for the right moment, when things would just happen. But now, Kendall Knight wouldn't be Jo's first, and it _killed_ him inside.

Jo began to stir a bit, Kendall's hands touching hers lightly as her breathing got heavier. She squeezed Kendall's hand back, still half asleep, and suddenly snapped it away from his, leaving the boy confused, and upset.

"Stop it," Jo muttered out in her sleep, her breathing getting even heavier.

"Jo," Kendall whispered heart wrenchingly, going to try to grab her hand again but Jo began to get violently inclined. She pushed Kendall away from the hospital bed, eyes still half closed, beginning to cry, her chest falling and rising. She opened her eyes and looked at Kendall for a brief second and screamed at him.

"Get off of me! Leave me **alone**!" she cried hopelessly, as Kendall stood in the corner defeated and confused. "Don't touch me!" she screamed.

"Babe, it's me," Kendall spoke softly with a scared, shaky voice.

"Get away from me!" she screamed, as she cried into her hands in the hospital bed. Mr. Taylor ran into the room, hearing the commotion from down the hall and his face dropped a bit.

"Josephine," he said worriedly, running to his daughter's bedside, leaning down as he smoothed down her hair gently, and she looked at him. "It's alright, honey, it's alright," he spoke softly, in his calmest voice ever. Kendall stood behind Jo's father with his hands in his pockets, tears streaming down his face. He didn't even want to think about what Jo had gone through the past four hours, the fact that she had been scared of him really set him off. He felt horrible, and guilty about all of this.

"Daddy," she cried hopelessly into him, as he took his daughter into his arms, and allowed her to cry into his chest. Kendall licked his lips awkwardly and began to slowly walk out of the room, not being able to handle all of this. He was sixteen, and here he was, in a hospital with his girlfriend who had been brutally raped and assaulted. Kendall leaned against the hospital wall outside and sunk down to the floor, and started to silently sob in his hands.

He should've been there to walk Jo from the studio to her car, but no, he had goofed off earlier in the day, so he couldn't go to Jo's New Town High shoot because he had to stay at Rocque Records. He wasn't there to protect his loving, beautiful, innocent girlfriend and look what had happened. Kendall cried harder into his hands, his entire body racking with small, silent sobs, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Jo's father there, tears in his eyes.

"It's not you, Kendall. The doctors said she's in shock, and that any man is going to scare her right now. She was scared of me at first," he said softly. Kendall wiped his eyes, ashamed to be crying, and he swallowed hard, his whole body shaking.

"I'm s-sorry, Mr. Taylor. I'm sorry I couldn't pr-protect her," Kendall cried out, his lower lip quivering. Kendall took fistfuls of his hair in his hands, and let out another small sob as Mr. Taylor kneeled down to him with a shaky voice, and rested a hand on his shoulder tightly.

"This isn't your fault, son," he spoke gently. "I don't know why this happened, but it did. And we can't change it." Kendall nodded, looking the older man in the eyes. "Jo is strong, and she will get through this, but if she needs anyone right now, it's you, kid," he spoke, swallowing hard. "She loves you more than I could imagine, Kendall. You just have to be patient," he said. Kendall nodded Mr. Taylor offered his hand out. Kendall took it, and Jo's father pulled him up to his feet, as Kendall tried to regain his composure.

"Just give her a few moments to take everything in," he said. Kendall nodded, sticking his hands in his pocket as he followed her father back in the room. He looked back at Jo who looked absolutely miserable and emotionally exhausted. Kendall wanted nothing more than to kiss her lips, knowing the last man who had wasn't him. He balled his fists up in his pockets and bit his lower lip, trying to be less angry as Jo locked eyes with him.

"Sweetheart, Kendall's here," Mr. Taylor said softly, stepping aside and allowing Kendall to come into full view. Jo looked at him with a sad, stressed, and ashamed face.

"K-Kendall, I'm s-sorry, I'm _so_ s-sorry," Jo cried helplessly in her hospital bed, Kendall coming to her side quickly. He kneeled down as Jo immediately touched his strong arms, making sure he was real, and cried into his chest. Kendall kissed her blonde hair gently, allowing his arms to gradually come around her as she sobbed into him. Mr. Taylor slowly stepped outside, allowing the two teens some privacy in knowing his daughter was in good hands.

"Don't apologize, babe. Please, this is not your fault," he whispered into her ear, never wanting to let her go. She was in his arms. Where she belonged.

"I—I feel so dirty, and used," Jo cried into him, fisting his shirt furiously as Kendall breathed heavily, his anger rising up again. "I didn't want to, b-but he m-made me, he m-made me, Kendall, you h-have to b-believe me," Jo sobbed. Warm tears fell from Kendall's eyes, and he held his shaking girlfriend close to him, not wanting to scare her, knowing she was still sensitive and scared.

"I know, babe. I know. Don't worry, alright? He's never coming near you again," Kendall spoke softly into her hair, swallowing hard, his own voice quivering. Tears fell on Jo's hospital gown as she sobbed into him, and he soothingly rubbed her back. "You're safe with me, Jo. I promise, baby girl. I promise," Kendall said into her ear, giving her cheek a light kiss.

Kendall licked his lips and held Jo tight to him, as her breathing slowed down a bit, and she pulled away from his chest. For the first time, she looked Kendall in the eyes and softly smiled a bit, as he pushed the stray hair from her face. He wanted nothing more than to place a soft, gentle, loving kiss on her lips, but he was afraid it might stir up memories.

"I love you so much," Jo cried out, her eyes red, swollen and puffy. Kendall looked at her, his hand gently touching her face, Jo sinking into it. Kendall couldn't resist himself. He needed Jo to know that he was his, and only his. That no one would ever touch her again. He leaned into her lips, and pressed the simplest, softest kiss to them, before pulling away afraid. Jo looked at him, tears rolling down her cheeks, as Kendall pulled her into his chest again and he embraced her tightly.

"I'm never going to let anything happen to you again. I promise."

* * *

It had been nearly six months since Jo's rape, and everything was just starting to get back to normal. Of course it had been a media blitz, but luckily, Jo handled it well, only because she had her boyfriend by her side. Her attacker had been caught and put in jail effortlessly, some 26 year old wannabe who feasted on young Hollywood girls. Jo had been tested for any diseases, and everything came back perfectly fine. Jo was physically fine as well, and just a month after everything she started coming out to the pool again, talking with friends, spending time with Kendall. However mentally, Jo was still recuperating.

She had been woken up with nightmares of the man many a times, calling Kendall at 3 AM crying, asking him to sing her to sleep over the phone which he did gladly. Kendall Knight had dedicated most of his time to making his girlfriend feel safe again, and no matter how many times he had asked her to tell him what happened, she refused. She hadn't told **_anyone_** what had happened in the dark parking lot.

While Jo loved Kendall dearly, and appreciated everything he'd done with her, the physical part of their relationship had been put to a dead stop. Kendall wanted nothing more than to have sex with his girlfriend, but he knew that that could take another few months or so until she finally fully recovered, and he wouldn't _dare_ bring it up to her. He wanted to show her how she was his, and that he'd never hurt her or be rough with her. It was something Kendall felt **_horribly _**guilty even **thinking** about after all Jo had been through. The two hadn't even done more than deep kiss the past few months, and Kendall was starting to get sexually frustrated with himself. It was something his mind told him was wrong, but his body told him was alright. Kendall was all mixed up inside, and had been ever since he got that phone call.

Jo and Kendall sat on his bed listening to music from his iPod, just talking about random things, their hands gently brushing over each other every so often, Kendall sneaking quick kisses on Jo's cheek. Jo leaned back on his chest a bit, as she sat up straight, causing dismay to Kendall's face from the loss of her warmth. She had been acting a bit weird all day, and Kendall didn't know why.

"Kendall, c-can I ask you something?" she said in a small voice. Kendall nodded and sat up straight with a thin lipped expression, taking the remote to the music console and turning it down a bit. He put it down and looked at his girlfriend's sad eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly, reaching his hand out to touch Jo's now perfectly healed face. Jo sighed and licked her lips, looking down at his blue and white comforter.

"D-do you…look at me differently since everything happened?" she asked softly, her voice scared. Kendall looked at her and immediately nodded no, moving a bit closer to her concerned by her sad demeanor.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Jo sighed deeply, not being able to look in her boyfriend's eyes. She wanted so hard not to cry, but she knew that it was inevitable. She had been dying to ask Kendall this question for weeks, and she had finally gotten the courage up to do it, knowing she needed an answer.

"I-I mean, I'm n-not…I'm n-not a virgin anymore," she spoke softly, tears falling down her cheeks. Kendall didn't miss a beat in taking her hand in his and rubbing it softly and comfortingly, as if he wanted to transfer all the sadness Jo felt from her to him.

"Hey, you listen to me," he said softly. Jo looked up at him with tears falling down her face, Kendall taking his hand and wiping them away with his thumb.

"You are still a virgin to me, babe. What happened doesn't count, alright?" he spoke to her, pressing his lips to her cheek softly. Her face tensed up a bit, and she swallowed hard, biting her lower lip shamefully as silence hung between them.

"I w-wanted my first time to be with you, K-Kendall," Jo cried out, tears leaking from her eyes. Kendall wrapped Jo up in an immediate hug, shushing her and running his hands through her hair as she softly cried into him.

"I know, baby girl. I know. But when we do get there, I promise, I'll make it extra special for you," Kendall said softly in her ear. Jo looked up at him and bit her lower lip, her eyes red and a bit puffy already.

"C-can I tell you what happened?" she said softly and afraid. Kendall's heart stopped and he licked his lips. He had wanted to hear this story so many times in the past six months, but never got to it. Now, having it front of him, he wasn't sure he could handle it.

"Of course," he spoke. He brought Jo into his arms, and hugged her tightly as she snuggled against him. He held her hand tightly and kissed her forehead, tipping her chin up to him. "And I'm right here, okay?" he said. Jo nodded and took a deep sigh, closing her eyes.

"I-I was walking out of the studio, and all the security guards were in the front of the lot. But I left through the back cause it was closer," she said. Kendall nodded, and moved his hand to her back, slowly rubbing it soothingly in time with his tender strokes on her hand.

"Okay," he said.

"A-and I was going to my car, because my driver was sick and I had to drive to set, a-and I started hearing foot steps behind me. B-but I ignored them, and started walking faster. I figured it was just a security guard," she said softly. Kendall nodded. "A-and then I felt someone behind me, and I-I heard breathing, and I was almost at my car, w-when he turned me around and pushed me down behind it, and I hit my head," Jo said, tears beginning to come from her eyes.

Kendall's insides were burning at the story, and he wanted nothing more than to go to jail, and beat the shit out of the guy who did this to her. Jo continued.

"H-he told me if I screamed, that h-he would kill me. A-and then h-he…" Jo trailed off, taking deep heavy breaths as Kendall kissed her forehead easily.

"It's alright, take a second," he whispered, wiping her tears away. Jo swallowed hard and mustered up the courage to tell the rest of the story.

"H-he pulled down his pants, and his boxers," Jo said, swallowing hard. "A-and he pushed my skirt all the way up," Jo trembled out, her body starting to shake as she held onto Kendall tightly. Kendall's eyes were closed, and he didn't want to hear anymore, but he knew that Jo needed to tell him. He tried to keep his cool and take deep breaths, as Jo was silent.

"I-it hurt _so_ bad, Kendall," she cried out into him, as tears started to well up in his own eyes. He bit his lower lip white from frustration as Jo cried into him. "H-he told me I was t-tight, and that I-I felt so good," Jo cried into him hysterically. Kendall really couldn't bear to hear anymore of this, and he prayed that Jo would stop. "I-I felt so wrong after, a-and I was bleeding, a-and…" but she couldn't continue as she let out a hysterical cry into Kendall's shirt.

"I wish I could've protected you, baby. I'm sorry I wasn't there like I promised I would be," Kendall spoke out softly into her ear, as Jo shook her head no, looking up into Kendall's watery eyes. "I'll never forgive myself."

"It's not your fault, Kendall. Please. It's no one's fault. I'm—I'm j-just so sorry this h-happened. I'm s-so sorry," she cried out into him. Kendall held Jo tighter than ever before, knowing how hard it must've been for her to tell him that story.

"Everything's okay, Josephine. Everything's alright," Kendall spoke softly in her ear, tears running down both of their faces. The two lovers were locked in an air-tight embrace, gently breathing in sync, calming themselves down. "I love you."

* * *

About a month or so later, Kendall and Jo sat on her queen size bed, cuddling into one another gently. Kendall kissed the top of her hair, and held her close to him, as they watched a movie on the screen in front of them, rain pattering outside on the windows. Jo looked at up at him with a small smirk, the gleam in her twinkling as he chuckled and raised his eyebrow at her.

Jo, with no hesitation, pulled Kendall's face into hers, and crashed her lips onto his. Kendall, surprised at Jo's dominance, complied easily when she nibbled on his lower lip, asking for permission to kiss him deeper. Kendall easily obliged and opened his lips, Jo's hand snaking to the back of his neck, as she turned her body to his and kissed him deeply.

Kendall was surprised, and also afraid. It had been seven months since Jo was raped, but he still didn't know exactly where his boundaries were with her. He firmly planted his hand on the small of her back, hesitant if he should go further down, but Jo answered his question as she took his hand and rested it on his backside. Kendall broke from the kiss surprised with a cocked eyebrow as Jo giggled and smiled, leaning back up to him. She forcefully kissed his lips, her tongue running along the roof of his mouth, making the boy go weak in the knees. She moaned sweetly into the kiss, and Kendall could feel himself hardening up, as she grounded her body into his. This is where they had left off seven months ago.

Kendall's other hand, which rested on her bare thigh moved up cautiously and slowly to the hem of her fabric shorts, with no complaints from Jo. Jo's hands moved gradually down to the hem of Kendall's shirt, still arching her head and taking control in the kiss as her fingers gently rubbed the soft, tight skin above his boxer line. Kendall softly moaned into the kiss, trying so hard to control himself with Jo, as she traced the faint outlines of his hipbones and six pack. Kendall shuddered and sighed deeply, as Jo pushed Kendall's hand upward more, so that his hand was under shorts.

He was nervous as could be. He didn't know why Jo was doing this, if she was ready to do anything with him, if he could make sure he didn't hurt her. He didn't want to hurt her. Not like that sicko had.

Kendall quickly broke from the kiss, sliding his hand down Jo's thigh as she looked at him confused and upset.

"M-maybe we should uh—just watch the movie," Kendall spoke wearily, his half erection straining through his jeans. He bit his lip and looked away from Jo nervously, her whole entire face dropping. Jo bit her lip and looked down silently, feeling self-conscious and awkward.

"You don't wanna…kiss?" Jo asked him with big brown innocent eyes. Kendall looked at her and his dropped and he sighed deeply.

"I—I just don't know if I can…control…myself if we're kissing like that," Kendall said softly, biting his lower lip. "I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable." Jo swallowed hard and looked up at him, holding his hands loosely.

"What if I told you that you could lose control?" Jo asked in a shy voice. Kendall looked at her surprised, and licked his lips unsure, as she guided his hand by her breast. Kendall closed his eyes and snuck his hand away.

"I don't think so, babe," Kendall said softly. Jo looked at him with sad eyes, which were beginning to water up.

"You _do_ see me differently, don't you?" she asked. Kendall looked at her with wide green eyes and shook his head no.

"No. Not at all, Jo. I told you," he said. Jo shook her head at him and bit her lower lip.

"Then why don't you want to touch me? I figured you'd be so eager and willing since we haven't been any sort of intimate since everything, but I—I feel like you're disgusted by me," Jo said, tears getting caught in her throat. Kendall immediately threw his arms around her and hugged her feeling stupid and foolish for his actions.

"No, that's not it at all, baby. I just—I wanna make sure you're ready for something like this. Ready for…me," he spoke softly embarrassed, pushing loose strands of hair from her face.

Jo sighed deeply and looked up in his eyes. "I am, Kendall. I have to put the past behind me, and—I know that you'll make my first time special," Jo whispered with a small smile. Kendall looked at her with a wide grin and held her hand tightly.

"You're really ready to do this?" he asked her softly. Jo nodded and smiled up at him, pressing her lips lightly to his. Kendall nibbled on Jo's bottom lip, as she parted hers, and allowed him total entrance and domination. Kendall skillfully maneuvered his way on top of her as Jo breathed heavily. Kendall parted from her for a second as he stared into her eyes.

"Just tell me if you want me to stop, okay?" Kendall asked her. Jo nodded, and slung her hands around his neck as he went to her cheek. He gently nipped, sucked and licked down her jaw line to her neck, where he settled at her pulse point. He remembered the bruise that the attacker had given Jo, and he hesitated a bit. He got an idea, and slowly began to kiss the crook of her neck lightly, as Jo sighed, squirming a bit under him. Kendall leaned on his forearms above her as he slowly licked at her neck, making sure she knew he was being tender.

After treating her neck, his hands moved to the hem of her shorts. He slowly slid them down her tan legs, making sure to kiss her thighs gently, as the blue shorts fell at her ankles. He took them off her feet and moved back up to her tan stomach, where he pushed her shirt up a bit, and began to softly and slowly kiss her abdomen. Jo sighed a bit shakily, her hands in Kendall's hair as he kissed her delicate hipbones, and nibbled on them a bit.

He moved up to Jo's face, deciding whether or not to strip her of her shirt. Kendall leaned down to kiss her lips softly, and mumbled against them.

"Should I take this off?" he asked her, playing with the thin fabric between his fingers. Jo nodded and Kendall nodded, biting his lip. He pushed her hands up a bit, and Jo helped him maneuver the shirt off her body, throwing it to the side as her hair fell freely behind her. Kendall smiled at her comfortingly, and touched her face gently.

"You're beautiful," he spoke out softly.

Jo smiled, her hands shaking a bit at the nape of his neck. Kendall smiled at her and sat up a bit, deciding to strip off his shirt. He threw it across the room with a smile as Jo looked up at him. As he came over her, her hands immediately went to his chest, where her warm palms rubbed down his abdomen, making the boy sigh. He then kneeled on the bed, and quickly undid his jeans, taking them off completely and kicking them to the floor. He then laid next to Jo, both of them clad in their underclothes, and touched her chin softly. Jo looked in Kendall's eyes, and softly leaned into kiss his lips, her hand snaking around his back, pushing him into her. The boy grunted at the feeling of his hardened length against Jo's body, and hoped she wasn't freaking out.

Kendall, in a swift move, came on top of Jo, resting on his forearms as the shaking girl beneath him smiled. Kendall frowned a bit, as he touched her face gently, and she swallowed hard.

"You're shaking, baby. Are you nervous?" he asked her softly. Jo nodded no with a smile, obviously lying for his sake.

"Excited," she whispered gently. Kendall smiled and leaned down, gently grazing lips with hers as she sighed deeply, licking her lips.

Kendall smiled and looked at her, terrified to make the next move. This is where things were going to get nerve wracking for both of them. Jo's attacker hadn't stripped her of her clothes, but he had harshly and violently had his way with her, something Kendall wasn't exactly sure how to do so gently.

He lightly went to her boyshorts and looked up at her nervously, with pleading green eyes. Jo nodded as he slowly slid them down her legs to her feet, where she swiftly kicked them off. Jo's grip on Kendall's hand got a bit tighter as he looked in her eyes, and she squirmed a bit nervous. Kendall leaned down to her lips and kissed them tenderly, her entire body shaking under him.

Kendall quickly scurried out of his boxers, and kicked them to the side of the bed as Jo looked at his body in awe, a bit nervously. He rested on top of her nervously, Jo swallowing hard, and her eyes not leaving Kendall's. He licked his lips nervously, and smiled at her, pushing the blonde hair back from her face, and leaning down, kissing her lips tenderly.

"I won't do anything until you say it's okay, alright?" he spoke to her softly. Jo nodded as Kendall leaned down and caught her in a passionate lip lock. The two began deeply, kissing, Kendall's length twitching with excitement in between Jo's legs. They had been kissing deeply for a few minutes, when Jo pulled away, her hands on Kendall's back and she smiled nervously up at him.

"I'm ready, Kendall."

Kendall looked at her and nodded, swallowing hard. He looked down between both of their legs, and positioned himself at Jo's entrance. Her thighs shook nervously, Kendall slowly bringing his lips down and kissing the insides of each of them, and then coming back to her face. He slowly began to navigate himself inside of her, as she closed her eyes tightly. Kendall looked down at her, resting on his forearms again, as he kissed her lips gently and eased in a bit more. He wasn't in far enough for Jo to really feel him yet and he was terrified at what her reaction was going to be. He gently thrust into her and Jo squeaked a bit, Kendall's heart beating against his chest.

She sighed deeply, her breathing heavy and labored as she tightened her grip in Kendall's hand. Kendall trailed soft kisses down to her lips, her eyes closed tightly in fear, her body shaking under his.

"You can open your eyes, baby girl. It's just me," Kendall whispered softly. Jo licked her lips, her breathing heavy as she didn't listen to Kendall, refusing to open her eyes. Kendall frowned and softly went to her ear, and brushed the blonde hair away from her face.

"_I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever, I'll be there for you through it all Even if saving you sends me to heaven,"_ Kendall sang softly in her ear. Jo's eyes then immediately opened, as Kendall kissed her cheek gently, and then moved his face over hers. Jo looked at him with a small smile as he leaned down and kissed her nose gently. Jo breathed heavily, and tried her best to calm down a bit as Kendall lay patiently inside her, waiting for her word. Jo's hands shakily touched the nape of Kendall's neck, playing with his frayed locks of hair as she looked up into his eyes.

"Alright," she said softly.

Kendall licked his lips, and rested his forehead against hers, his nose touching hers. Kendall slowly pulled out and moved back in as Jo let out a labored breath their foreheads still attached. Jo looked up into Kendall's eyes and nodded, as he nodded. He continued to slowly and easily glide in and out of her as Jo let out a few whimpers, her breathing heavy as their foreheads still remained connected, Kendall staring into her eyes intently. His body moved with hers, both lovers staring into each other's eyes intimately, Kendall placing soft kisses on Jo's lips every so often as all that was heard was heavy breathing, and the pattering of rain on the window.

Kendall did his best to suppress his moans, even though being inside Jo felt amazing. He could tell he wasn't going to last long, and Jo's pleasure wasn't his main focus right now. It was making her feel comfortable. Kendall bit his lip and let out a small moan, closing his eyes for the first time since they had started, hanging his head a bit as Jo placed a soft kiss on his forehead. He swallowed hard as he moved a bit slower in and out of her, as Jo let out a small moan of pleasure, her hands rubbing Kendall's lower back gently. All was silent for a few seconds, Kendall and Jo looking into each other's eyes. Kendall then reached the point of no return, in which his body shook a bit, and leaned his forehead against Jo's letting out small labored breaths, his hands squeezing her thighs gently as his eyes closed.

"_Nghh…" _Kendall moaned out quietly as he possibly could as he felt himself come inside of his girlfriend. He opened his eyes a few seconds later, and Jo, who hadn't felt much pleasure smiled shyly at him, Kendall breathing heavily, his hand immediately going to her face, tracing the contours of it. He leaned in and pecked her lips lightly, resting his forehead against hers all breathy and a bit sweaty.

"Are you alright, babe?" Kendall asked. Jo nodded and leaned up, pressing her lips against Kendall's once more, her shaking hands rubbing his back gently. Kendall smiled as Jo wiped his sweaty bangs from his eyes, pulling his stubbly chin in to her lips, kissing the corners of his mouth gently in gratitude. The two lovers parted and stared into each other's eyes, both swallowing hard. This is what they had been waiting for. To the connection they deserved back, to get Jo emotionally and physically over her attack, for Kendall to be able to know his girlfriend's comfort. This is where they belonged, and it was perfection.

"Thanks for being my first time, Jo," Kendall whispered out with a soft kiss to her lips. Jo smiled and looked up at Kendall, with near tears in her eyes.

"I could say the same, Kendall."


	15. Bad Boy, Good Girl

****

**Rated M of course ;D I don't own anything in here. Review? Please?**

**NOTE: This is probably the most smuttiest, steamiest thing I have ever written. VERY MATURE CONTENT. And I worked very hard on this, so please read and review? There is also a small cameo in here :D See if you can figure it out! :)

Loveyoualways21, thanks for your ideas always :D You are the one who made this possible.

***THIS IS AN AU, AND HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH BTR, THE PALM WOODS, OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT :D I HOPE YOU ENJOY ANYWAY! :D**

* * *

**

_**BAD BOY, GOOD GIRL**_

* * *

Kendall Knight walked through the downtown streets of Los Angeles, with a cigarette in between his lips, the soft rain pelting down on his leather jacket. His blonde hair was mussed with the sweet smell of rain, alcohol and sex.

He had just come from the club down on East Meeker Street, where the finest ladies in LA danced. Kendall Knight wasn't the type of man to take no for an answer, so after watching Blue Monet dance, perhaps the sexiest woman in all of California, he proceeded to offer her $3,752 dollars for fifteen minutes of mind blowing sex. Blue Monet, being the sweetheart she was, told Kendall Knight that he was indeed a looker, with his dark eyebrows, intoxicating green eyes, and mesmerizing dimples, so she'd only charge him a flat $2,500 and add in an extra five minutes. Kendall agreed with a gruff chuckle, and proceeded to escort Blue Monet back to her boudoir, where he closed the door behind him and took her roughly.

As he walked down a deserted street in Los Angeles, his hands in his pockets, he thought of the intense pleasure he experienced that had ended only minutes ago. He thought of the curves of Blue Monet's body, her full breasts against his flat chest, her plump lips on his, and the warm confines of her inner body doing a number on him. Kendall Knight could _never_ turn down a chance with any lady that he got, and he did in fact get all his chances. Except for one.

Josephine Taylor.

Josephine Taylor was the sister of Billy "Blaze" Taylor, perhaps the only other gang leader in Los Angeles that could even amount to the great Kendall Knight. Kendall and his crew, Carlos, James, and Logan never bothered to cross paths with Taylor, seeing as that it would guarantee to turn into a bubbling blood bath in the matter of seconds. Kendall and Taylor never even caught eyes with each other, because if they did, trouble was bound to erupt.

Except Kendall had a sweet spot for Taylor's sister, Josephine. Josephine was a good girl, who wore high heels, conservative jeans, and scoop neck tank-tops when she wanted to dress up. She had long, beautiful, blonde hair that flowed to her backside, and dark brown eyes that sparkled in the sun. Kendall Knight had seen her around town many a times, but refused to go anywhere near her, due to the fact that Taylor would _kill_ Kendall and his crew if he ever laid a hand on his sister. Kendall Knight wanted nothing more than Josephine Taylor to be his, and he was frustrated with not getting what he wanted.

Kendall walked into the small, abandoned apartment building on West 54th where he him and the crew had called home, and put out the now almost wet cigarette by spitting it down on the floor, and crushing it with his boot. He sighed and coughed a bit, licking the last remnants of vodka on his lips as he walked through the broken window. He heard loud moans of ecstasy coming from his room and sighed. He hit the cloth that covered the decrepit doorway with his hand and looked into the room he shared with his counterpart James Diamond. He saw James roughly having his way with a beautiful, busty redhead. He watched as James pounded into her, soft moans of pure pleasure and heavy breaths emitting from her throat, as James for the lack of a better word, fucked her senseless, their bodies moving roughly together in unison.

Kendall licked his lips and watched the scene for a few more seconds, as James and the redhead began to get closer to their heights. Finally, after being a bit too turned on, Kendall decided to go to Logan and Carlos' room, knowing the two boys were probably off with their own women somewhere. Kendall sighed as he entered the dilapidated bedroom, with two mattresses and comforters. He went to the one on the right and immediately sat down, his tongue surveying the roof of his mouth for any last whispers of vodka. With no luck, and the moans from the next room over only getting louder, Kendall closed his eyes and his thoughts drifted off to Josephine.

He thought of how beautiful she must look undressed, with full firm breasts, a tiny, whisper thin waist, long, tan legs, and a warm, wet, tight core to finish Kendall off. He thought of what it would be like to sleep with her, and Kendall just _knew_ that it'd be better than **any** lay he had before, especially since Josephine could easily be picketed as a virgin. Normally, if Kendall started to get ahead of himself, he would take a cigarette from his back pocket, and allow that to cool him down a bit. But Kendall didn't want to cool down. The moans from James' room still echoed loudly, and Kendall suspected the girl had been a recipient of James' multiple orgasm package deal.

Thoughts of Josephine clouded Kendall's mind, as he closed his eyes and tugged his lower lip white. He pressed his hand flush against his defined abdomen, and pushed it down to the button of his tight jeans. He quickly undid it with one hand and yanked them down to his thighs, allowing his clothed erection to stand prominent in front of him. Licking his lips, the moans still echoing, Kendall took his hand and pulled down his tight boxer briefs, allowing his lower to half to be completely exposed, swollen and tender. He whimpered a bit at his aching erection, surprised he was so applicable again, since he had nearly just finished Blue Monet off ten minutes ago. Kendall sighed in relief when his large hand grabbed his throbbing length, his body shivering from the instant comfort.

He began to imagine Josephine, and how intoxicatingly warm and wet she would feel around him. He pumped himself roughly, his hands cold from the chill outside. The friction from his hand started to get a bit much, as he brought it up, and spit on it, bringing it back down with a sigh. Kendall hadn't done this in ages since he bedded a different girl every night almost, but for the past two months, when Josephine Taylor had been in his mind, **nothing **seemed to satisfy him. The moans of the redhead and James were still heard, Kendall imagining that they were hers, as he worked himself violently. With each flick of his wrist, Kendall's slim hips bucked up, wishing to be greeted with the soft skin of his enemy's sister, but there was no one there.

Kendall couldn't even wish for Blue Monet right now, because pleasing himself while thinking of Josephine was the only way he could nearly get his true satisfaction. Kendall moved his hand faster and faster, throbbing in his own grasp as he whimpered out, still hearing moans from the room next door. With each stroke, he felt more pleasure, and bucked his hips harder, begging for her warm core. Kendall sped up as he heard the red head begin to get closer and closer to her orgasm, trying to somehow put her moans in Josephine's mouth in time with his own release. He strained and bit his lower lip white as he felt his approaching release, his hand moving harder and more sensitive over his swollen erection. He closed his eyes tightly and did his best to imagine his hands on her soft tan legs, imagining how deliciously tight she was, imagining her soft kiss stimulating his mouth.

It all got too much for Kendall as a scream was heard next door, and he finally came powerfully, along with the redhead, his body convulsing with each powerful buck, letting out a strangled moan. His whole body shook as his breathing was labored, his abdomen and thighs now a sticky mess. Kendall let go of his now limp length, and sighed nervously, licking his lips and looking down shamefully. He shouldn't have to do this when he thought of Josephine, especially since he was getting laid every night. Kendall leaned over to the side of the mattress, and picked up a dirty shirt from the floor. He quickly wiped his hand and stomach with it, throwing the shirt into the corner and pulling up his tight jeans. Kendall sighed deeply, and took a cigarette from his back pocket, bringing it to his lips. He shakily fished in his pocket for a lighter, and brought it to the tip of the stick, lighting it and taking a long, antagonizing drag of it. He laid his head back on the make shift pillow and sighed, sexually satisfied, but nowhere near content.

* * *

Kendall Knight woke up the next day around noon time, not even remotely hung over, and looked to his left. He saw Logan entangled with a beautiful, skinny, blonde, their arms both flailed out and swollen. Kendall could see the places of needle entry, and the dried blood leaking down their forearms. Logan was definitely the worst with drugs between the four of them. He figured that this chick had gotten him some heroin, which could be seen scattered by his bedside, along with a few bags of small white powder. He'd been lacking on the materials to make it himself like he usually did. Kendall was fascinated at how Logan was so smart, yet so fucked up in the head. He looked at Logan's eyes which had bags around them, his skin looking gaunt and scary. He was bound to kill himself one day.

While Kendall had most definitely drabbled in all sorts of drugs, he never was much an addict. Ecstasy, pot, heroin, cocaine, he had tried them all, but nothing seemed to comfort him like a good ol' drag of a cigarette. He sighed and pushed himself up off the dirty mattress, running his hands through his dirty blonde hair. After his release last night, Kendall definitely needed a shower, the residue of his outburst still prominent on his stomach.

After a shower with minimal cold, Los Angeles water, Kendall made his way out into the dirty, bustling, traffic filled streets of Los Angeles. He got most of his action done at night, where he got his money from, performing tasks for the one higher up of the gang, Jett Stetson, but Jett was hiding away from the police for numerous amounts of reasons. As long as Kendall performed the tasks in his own little group, Jett funded him with all the money he needed, as well as the money Kendall stole from people. To say that he was a sex addicted alcoholic would be an understatement. The twenty-two year old kept a low profile on the streets of LA, simply wearing normal clothes, but always with an item of blue somewhere on his body, the symbol of their gang.

Kendall walked down the streets of LA with one hand in his pocket, the other fingering a cigarette in his lips, normal as could be. If he smiled, his green eyes captivated you, and his dimples told you that he was just an adorable, cute guy maybe looking to have a good time. Kendall _never_ slept with any girls that seemed too innocent. While once in a while, he did have a likeness for the tight body of a virgin, the girls Kendall bedded were usually just like him, alcoholics, druggies, prostitutes or dancers. That's why his attraction to Josephine Taylor was so weird.

The twenty-year-old beauty was the total opposite of her brother. While she wasn't in a gang, sleeping around with people, she also wasn't a top student at a great college. Josephine was just a normal girl, trying to live her life normally, always protecting her brother's name. While she didn't believe in his lifestyle, she fought to the death to protect it.

Kendall walked into the diner on the corner of Harper and Binder, hoping to get a quick bite to eat. He cleared his throat and took one last long drag of the cigarette, throwing it on the floor and stepping on it, before walking up the few steps to the diner's front door. He walked with his hands in his pockets, the little chime of the door signaling its opening as he made his way to the front counter. The diner was bustling with people, waiters and waitresses all around, holding up trays of low-class food trying to get through the booths without dropping anything. An older blonde woman, chewing gum obnoxiously, came up to Kendall and smiled.

"You by ya'self hon?" she asked. Kendall nodded and the woman led him down past the booths of many teenagers, and some adults, setting him at a two seater booth in the back. "We'll be with ya in a sec, kay?" she said to him.

Kendall nodded and looked down at the menu, wondering what he was in the mood for. With all the money he was bound to get from Jett next week, he could basically buy anything he wanted, not that a diner would have anything too expensive. Kendall heard a sharp giggle from the table next to him and looked over, seeing a teenaged couple feeding each other French fries. The girl was about 5'5'' and had beautiful long blonde hair, piercing green eyes and a soft laugh. She twisted a shiny silver heart pendant in between her two fingers, as the boy stroked her hand on the table. He had dark, thick eyebrows, green eyes as well and blonde hair. Kendall had to admit, if he squinted a bit, the boy sorta of looked like him, or at least what he used to look like before all the drugs and alcohol. His attention went back to his menu and away from the couple, trying to figure out what he was going to have.

"You ready, or do you need a few more minutes?" he heard a soft voice say. Kendall licked his lips, not even bothering to look up at waitress, as he put the menu down, deciding that a cheeseburger and milkshake would be more than enough for him for the day.

"Just a cheeseburger and a chocolate milkshake," Kendall said, looking up at the waitress. His heart stopped cold, as he looked in the soft, brown eyes of Josephine Taylor. Being in _no_ contact with any of her brother's plans, or enemies, she had no idea who Kendall Knight even was, what he looked like. She knew her brother was rival enemies with someone they called the King, nevertheless she had no idea that his name was Kendall "King" Knight. Josephine looked down at him with a small smile, entranced by his green eyes.

Kendall hadn't felt like this since he was eleven. Still innocent and still going to school, he saw Suzy Phillips on the playground, and having such a big crush on her, when looked in her eyes, he got butterflies almost. That was twelve years, four arrests, and nearly six hundred sexual partners later.

Kendall smiled at her and she smiled back, looking at him with that black apron over her white shirt and jeans, her beautiful, blonde hair tied to the side, her chocolate brown eyes sparkling.

"Anything else you want?" she asked softly, her voice gentle.

Kendall looked at her, and thought of last night, how he had pleased himself to the image of her. All he wanted was one night with her, to get the pleasure he so desperately craved from her. He saw something different in Josephine Taylor's eyes. He saw her as a true person, and aside from the sex, he saw her as something he desperately wanted. Sleeping around with disgusting, cracked out coke whores was old news for Kendall, but when he looked in her eyes, he saw something he had never seen before, felt something he had never felt. His heart seemed to flutter up into his chest, and he couldn't stop smiling. He didn't even really know Josephine, but he wanted to know her…and quite honestly, that scared Kendall.

"Sir?" she asked with a small, bashful voice. Kendall smiled up at her and licked his lips, giving her a full view of his dimples, and green eyes. She smiled at him, and Kendall couldn't take it. He needed her.

"Maybe…your phone number?" he said, trying to give off a sweet, non gang member, drug user aura. Josephine giggled at him, her face turning a bit blush, as she licked her lips.

"I usually don't give my phone number out to strange men I meet in diners," she said with a small giggle in her voice. Kendall shifted in his seat, trying to find the smooth, demeanor he had with the prostitutes, and put it into nice, simple, good girl terms.

"Well, why don't you sit down and get to know me, and then we won't be strangers," he grinned at her. Josephine looked at him and cocked her head with a chuckle.

"Well, I would but I'm actually supposed to be working, Romeo," she laughed out, batting her eyelashes at Kendall. Kendall knew this was wrong. Blaze was going to find out, and he'd be dead, but right now, he _needed _Josephine Taylor.

"Okay, so why don't you continue working, serve me my food, and then if you wanna ever not become strangers, give me your number, and maybe we can go out for a drink," Kendall said with a grin, trying his best to be charming. Josephine sighed.

"Sorry, not twenty-one yet," she said coyly. She smiled one last time at Kendall and gave him a signature smirk. "But I will be back with your food, and I will think about it," she spoke alluringly, turning on one heel and walking back to the kitchen. Kendall watched as her hips swung with each movement of her legs, just wishing he could somehow, someway become familiar with her soft skin, long legs, and full breasts.

At the end of his meal, his eyes going to Josephine each time she passed his table, or waited on him, he hoped and prayed he could somehow get her number. When she left the check down in front of him, with a smile and a wink, Kendall anxiously picked it up and saw a name and number written on it. The way she wrote her name in script was absolutely beautiful. Kendall upped and left from the restaurant, paying his bill and on the way out, shooting her once last glance with a nod. Josephine nodded back, and smiled, as Kendall made his way out the door, clutching the crumpled check in his hands.

* * *

Since seeing Josephine at the diner, the want for her had become more, and more apparent to Kendall. He had tried calling her twice since he had gotten it over a day ago, but was scared. He didn't want Josephine to be caught in the middle of this gang rival, and he didn't want Blaze to find out about this. He had to be smart about it.

It was nearly 2:00 in the afternoon and raining in Los Angeles. Logan slept in the corner of his room, his breathing heavy as he allowed the cocaine to travel through his system. Kendall looked over at his friend and saw the white powder on his nose. Kendall had called up his friend Kimmy, to come over and spend some time with him, which meant Kendall had a guarantee for getting laid. Kimmy was a raven-haired Ecuadorian drug dealer, who he had come to know in the past few months. He heard a few foot-steps down the creaky hall, and knowing Carlos was probably out with a woman, and James as well, it had to be Kimmy. Kendall laid back on his bed, threatened to pleasure himself again if Kimmy wasn't here soon. He figured this time, that maybe he could imagine Kimmy as Josephine, and he'd have that awesome release again.

As soon as Kendall stopped thinking, Kimmy walked into the room, wearing a low cut blue tank top, high heels, and a short mini skirt. She had on big sunglasses which hid her blue eyes, and long, black hair down to her bottom.

"Hey, Kenny," she said smugly, walking over to Kendall. Kendall sat up a bit, smiling at Kimmy. He hadn't called her up in a while, and truthfully missed having sex with her. She was one of the best lays he had ever had. Kimmy threw her sunglasses in her designer purse, and chuckled, setting it down in the corner by the doorframe. She looked over at Logan curiously, and then back at Kendall.

"He's out like a light. He did coke," Kendall said, as if it was no big deal. Kimmy smiled and nodded, sauntering over to Kendall with a smile. She kicked her high heels off and came over to him, chuckling. She sat down on the mattress with a sly smile and Kendall smiled at her, totally relaxed, but nervous as well.

Kimmy leaned up to his face, and caught his lips in a passionate lip-lock, chuckling in the kiss and pulling away.

"So, how have you been, Kenny? I haven't seen you since our threesome at Club Jangu," Kimmy spoke out softly, tracing his face with her fingers. Kendall remembered that night, and how it was possibly the most erotic sex he had ever had. He chuckled and raised his eyebrow at her and chuckled.

"Kimmy, you **really** think I called you over here to talk?" he asked, shifting up on the bed a bit. Kimmy giggled no and instantly threw herself on Kendall, her lips connecting with his in a hot, passionate kiss.

Not even five minutes later, the two both kneeled on the bed breathily. Kendall was behind her, angling himself so he was thrusting into her core, his hands massaging her large breasts roughly. With each thrust in and out of her, Kimmy sighed out loud, Kendall nipping on her neck roughly as she let out small moans of pleasure. Kendall felt himself getting the pleasure he needed, but Kimmy was not Josephine. He imagined sex with Josephine more tender, in a regular, simplistic position, not like the one he was in now. Kimmy's back arched against Kendall's chest, her bare backside rubbing against his pelvis as he moaned out loud, his hand rubbing her center in time with his thrusts. Logan was still fast asleep in the corner.

"_Ngh_, Kenny, you're so good," Kimmy moaned out seductively, leaning her head back on his shoulder. Kendall bit at her neck roughly, licking up jaw line, wanting this to be over quick. As much as it was pleasurable, he was getting the pleasure he usually found amazing to be short of nothing. He _wanted_ Josephine. He _needed_ Josephine.

After a mind shattering orgasm flew through Kimmy's veins, Kendall came with her, not nearly had intensely as he had hoped. Kimmy turned to him with surprise, breathing heavily as she kissed his lips chastely and raised her eyebrow at him, her breaths heavy.

"What's…wrong, Kenny?" she asked panting. Kendall looked at her shaking his head, and he swallowed hard, pulling out of the gorgeous woman and falling back on the bed silently. He immediately reached for a sheet, not bothering finding his boxer briefs, and was silent.

"Uh, nothing, just tired I guess. I was up late with this girl last night," Kendall lied with a small chuckle. Kimmy looked at him with surprise, and reached down for her thong, skirt, and tank top off the floor, her breaths still a bit heavy.

Kendall watched this Ecuadorian beauty dress, and a million and five things went through his mind. The same thing was going to happen as it did with Blue Monet. Kimmy was going to thank Kendall for an awesome time, kiss him on the lips and leave. Logan, who was bound to still be asleep, wouldn't hear a thing as Kendall would reach under the sheet to pleasure himself, and start thinking of Josephine again, hoping that his release would be even sweeter than the one before. It scared Kendall a bit that even sex with a gorgeous, beautiful woman wasn't going to satisfy him as much as pleasuring himself to the image of Josephine Taylor would. It was then, Kendall Knight decided he truly needed to do something. He needed to call her.

* * *

"So you never even told me your name, mystery man," Josephine said as her and Kendall walked through the higher class streets of Los Angeles. Kendall had called Josephine up the second after Kimmy left, and asked her to meet him for coffee. He was not used to this at **all, **but in order to get the satisfaction he needed from her, he was going to have to play nice. The last time Kendall Knight had went on a date was…well, never. He was used to maybe going out for a drink with a slutty girl, and then taking advantage of her on one of the pool tables after the bar closed, getting his fill for the night.

"Kenny. Kenny Davis," Kendall said with a small smirk, making up the name off the top of his head. He wondered why Josephine had even agreed to go out with him in the first place. She knew nothing about him, not even his name, but Kendall decided that he played off harmless quite well, and that it was indeed working for him. He had cleaned up his best for this outing, making sure to look as normal as possible, not carrying any drugs or his knife on him. He still wore a blue undershirt though, making the color of his gang known around.

Kendall tried his best to be a gentleman and open the door for Josephine as they walked into the relatively expensive coffee shop on Juniper Avenue. Kendall had picked this spot, knowing that no one in Blaze's gang hung around these parts, fearing that someone would see him with Josephine. Kendall even added a pair of sunglasses he stole from Carlos, and a tattered old beanie to top off his disguise.

The two sat down in the coffee shop across from each other, and quite frankly Kendall had _no_ idea what to do. He was on a date. Since when did gangbangers go on dates? He licked his lips nervously, dying for a cigarette, but keeping his cool as he looked in Josephine's beautiful chocolate eyes. She looked absolutely gorgeous in shorts, tiny kitten heels, with her beautiful beachy blonde hair swept to the side in a pony-tail, her plump pink lips glossed, and her thin, groomed eyebrows in a sexy, seductive expression.

"So, Kenny. Why did you ask me out anyway?" she asked. Kendall looked at her and swallowed hard. He couldn't outright say, "I've had my eye on you for a while, and I need to fuck you," so he settled for something else.

"You're beautiful," he spoke softly, smiling, his dimples coming out for show.

Josephine blushed and looked down coyly, Kendall astounded at the reaction she gave to him. He loved how she smiled coyly, and how she touched her neck sensually, Kendall licking his lips a bit at the smooth, sparkling, sunkissed skin of the girl he desired. He knew that in time, with a bit of effort, his dream of Josephine would be reality.

"That's sweet, but am I _all_ looks?" she asked raising her eyebrow. Kendall had never met a girl that hadn't wanted him, or that he hadn't gotten due to money. He remembered his sex with Kimmy yesterday and the rendezvous with Blue Monet in her boudoir the night before. Things came so easily to him with those girls, but with Josephine, he knew he was going to have to work a bit. But Kendall knew it was _all _worth it.

"Well, I have to get to know you first," Kendall said with a sly grin, sipping his cup of coffee. Josephine giggled at him, and Kendall was a bit confused at the sound of an innocent laugh, not having heard one in years.

Just looking at Josephine Taylor screamed that she was the epitome of a virgin. She never wore anything lower than a scoop neck top, or shorts past mid thigh. While her torso seemed flat, and sculpted, she never exposed it, and Kendall was thankful for that, seeing as he was already nearly excited just looking at her. He wanted nothing more than to have his way with her, and make her his. It was a bit of devious sort of love towards her, where he _thirsted_ for her, praying and wishing that one day she would be his for the taking. He was getting closer. His plan was going to unfold.

"What do you do?" Josephine asked him curiously. Kendall sipped his coffee nervously, trying to think of an answer he could tell her, without being too specific or too vague.

"I'm in business. Money transactions, accounting," he lied through his teeth. True, Kendall was involved in money transactions, but instead of taking place in a cubicle in a well lit bank, they took place with a knife to the client's throat, and money shakily being forced into his hand in the darkness. "You?" he asked.

Josephine giggled at him, taking a sip of her coffee and smiled. "Waitress. But I think you knew that," she joked. Kendall nodded nervously, fingering his cup, and making sure to look around, that there was no one he recognized nearby. He swallowed hard and pulled down his cap again, covering his eyes almost as Josephine looked at him.

"So tell me more about yourself," he spoke out a bit nervously chuckling. Josephine smiled at him and took a deep breath, her hands tracing down her elongated neck again.

"Well, I've lived here all my life. My parents didn't really a lot of money, so after high school, I got a few odd jobs to try to save up some money for the community college, and now I'm adding to it by waitressing. I was a dancer at a club for a bit, but my brother William is a bit too overprotective and pulled me out of it, forcing me on another job," she spoke softly. She looked down at her coffee and sighed. "If he knew I was out with someone I met in a diner right now, he'd be freaking out. He's always been overprotective with me," Kendall swallowed hard. "Oh, you have **no** idea," he thought.

Kendall swallowed hard and nodded. He felt that somehow Blaze was going to catch him. Suddenly, Kendall's entire body felt cold, and a shiver traveled up his back. His eyes were fixated on Josephine's dark, chocolate one's as he swallowed hard, his hands shaking a bit. He gripped the coffee cup and closed his eyes tightly, feeling something out of the ordinary.

"You alright, Kenny?" Josephine asked softly, reaching her hand out to touch his. Kendall's entire body melted with the soft pads of her fingertips on his rough, callused hand. He closed his eyes tightly, making sure this was all real. Instincts told him this was a bad a idea, and to run away, but his heart kept beating to the steady rhythm of Josephine's light touches on his hand. He couldn't run away.

"I'm perfect," Kendall said with a smile, looking up at the pure, innocent, beauty in front of him. Josephine smiled at him, so clueless and misunderstanding as they two resumed talking.

Neither of them noticed the man in the black hat in the corner.

* * *

It had been three days since Kendall and Josephine went out for coffee, and they had seen each other every day since. Neither of the pair noticed the black hat that had followed them everywhere they went. Josephine had even gone as far to hold Kendall's hand as they walked through the park earlier in the day. Kendall Knight hadn't felt this way since Suzy Johnson. He had butterflies in his stomach. The most fearful gang member in Los Angeles was falling for his rival's sister…hard and fast.

While Kendall's emotional feelings towards Josephine grew stronger, so did his desire to be physical with her. Since their talk at the coffee shop, Kendall had pleasured himself to the image of her twice a day, the latter experience being better than the last. He had even turned down sex with two girls, knowing that either put together or apart, no pleasure would amount to him imagining Josephine's body. Kendall spoke nothing of the affair to Carlos, James or Logan, knowing they would dismiss it. Carlos was out with women most of the time, Logan drugged out and sitting his room reading musty old chemistry books, and James had recently begun to taking two women into his room at a time, fulfilling his sexual needs beyond his own imagination.

It was late at night when Kendall, Carlos, James and Logan made their way down a dark, dismal West Rumford Street, with their hands in their pockets. They were looking for their next target. Jett had ordered them to find a member of Blaze's gang, and retrieve his colors. Gangs were nothing without their colors. Gang members would die for their colors. Kendall knew that going into Blaze's territory was definitely dangerous, but he needed the money. He was running out quickly, and his alcohol and cigarettes were dwindling down as well. He had took his last swig of vodka before coming here, knowing he would need the edge during this fight. Logan also needed more money for heroin, Carlos and James needing the money to pay certain women who weren't so willing to fuck for free.

"King, I heard something," James spoke out softly, his dirty brown hair mussed up and slicked back with a large amount of styling gel. Kendall stopped the group, listening to the swift rustling of cans and footsteps. Kendall immediately pulled out his large knife, Carlos, James and Logan doing the same thing.

"Shit, they're here," Kendall spoke in a soft whisper. The entire alleyway was silent beside the four boys, the distant traffic in LA from the freeway up ahead the only thing in the background. The boys all took a few steps forward, totally in enemy territory as a shadow appeared from behind the dumpster, and there he stood. Blaze.

"You gotta be **fuckin'** joking with me King," Blaze chuckled out with a raspy voice, as his three counterparts stepped from behind him. They were all armed with purple bandanas on their wrists. That's what Kendall needed.

"What?" Kendall asked angrily, moving closer, the knife still tightly gripped in his hand against his jean pocket. Blaze chuckled as the two gangs moved closer, Carlos, James and Logan all secretly armed, as well as Blaze's crew.

"You think I don't have someone followin' around my fuckin' sister. You think I don't see you with her? What the **fuck** you doin' with her Knight? You better not be fuckin' with her. She's a good girl," Blaze said between gritted teeth. Kendall's heart stopped when he heard this. He felt that someone had been looking at them. And now, every ounce of work he had put into courting Josephine was about to turn to shit, that was if he wasn't killed.

"Kenny?" he heard a small voice say. Kendall's eyes flew open as Josephine appeared by her brother's side, shaking with fright. She looked beautiful, even though she was terrified. Kendall's heart beat fast for her, licking his lips with anticipation, as he looked from Blaze to Josephine.

"Now, my sister is gonna watch you die, you sick son of a bitch," Blaze spoke angrily. Carlos, James and Logan all stepped forward as did Blaze's gang, Josephine cowering in fair.

"Billy, no. Don't do this, he's not trying anything with me. He's nice to me, he treats me well," Josephine cried to her brother. Blaze took the knife and pointed it at Josephine's face, her eyes getting wide as Kendall's heart beat even faster and he took a step forward, rather taking a stab in the heart than Josephine taking it for him.

"You ever talk about him again like that Josephine, I swear to fuckin' God, I'll kill ya, okay? I've been workin' too damn hard for you to **fuck** around with Kendall Knight, alright?" he screamed at her face, Josephine shaking. Kendall wanted nothing more than to just comfort her. She was supposed to stay the young innocent girl he loved so much, not be brought into this life of violence and threats. "Stay out of it, and watch me kill this bastard."

Suddenly, with a thrust of energy, Blaze began to attack Kendall with his fists. Kendall, knowing it wasn't the right situation to use his knife, fought back with his fists, as Carlos, James and Logan took care of the other three. Josephine watched in horror, her cries in Kendall's ears like knifes, as the two tackled. James, Carlos and Logan picked off Blaze's crew immediately, stealing their colors in what seemed like instant. They got their knifes at Blaze's crew's throats, and with a slice to their wrists, cut off the partially bloody bandanas and stuck them in their back pockets.

Blaze and Kendall still fought on the floor, Blaze kicking the shit out of him.

"Billy, fucking stop!" Josephine cried, knowing if she got involved, that her brother might kill her. James, Carlos and Logan, knowing better than to get involved did as much as they could to support Kendall. There were rules of gang warfare, and disrespecting them came with punishment. There was a code each was to follow, and every man was for himself when it came to a fight.

Kendall's face was bruised, his lip split and bloodied, as Blaze pounded on his nose, Kendall doing everything he could to defend himself. Finally, after some time, Kendall found the confidence he needed in sweet Josephine's voice, as rain started to pelt on the ground, and Kendall pinned Blaze to the ground. He beat, and bloodied his face to a pulp, Josephine looking on in horror, as thunder started crackle. The rain washed the blood on Kendall's face away, as his fists knocked out Blaze's teeth, broke his nose, and cracked his cheek bones. After some wrestling on the floor, Blaze and Kendall finally parted, each bruised and beaten, looking each other with stern eyes. This was too much of a fight, and not worth a death.

"I..I swear to fuckin' God King, next time you're fuckin' dead! I swear to fuckin' God!" Blaze yelled and screamed at him, his crew helping him from the floor. James, Carlos and Logan helped Kendall up, his body soaked from the rain as he looked at a crying, shaking Josephine, hiding out by the dumpster. He hadn't heard from her since her last outburst during their fight and had assumed that she had run off in fear.

"Josephine! Where the **fuck **are you!" Blaze called out rashly, his voice spitting with venom. Josephine looked at James, Carlos, Logan and Kendall, putting a thin finger to her lips, shaking her head with red eyes.

"She left, Blaze," Carlos stated sternly. Blaze growled out lowly, obviously believing him as the beaten up, bruised man and his three slashed sidekicks ran off into the night, to wherever they called home. Kendall, immediately feeling remorse, guilt, and sorrow for Josephine collapsed back on the wet floor, and sighed deeply, wincing from his bruised cheek bones and cuts. James, Logan and Carlos all kneeled down around him, a bit concerned for their friend as Josephine, in soaking wet, see through clothes ran from her hiding place over to Kendall.

"Kenny, are you okay?" Josephine asked scared, her damp hair hanging off her face, her white shirt soaked enough for her prominent breasts to be in full view of Kendall's wandering eyes.

"I'm—I'm sorry, Josephine," Kendall spoke out gently.

"Come on, buddy. We need to get you back home," Carlos spoke softly, trying his best with the aid of James and Logan to help him up, the rain pouring down on them. Josephine touched Kendall's face gently, and James, Logan and Carlos seemed a bit tense towards her. She was the brother of an enemy, _the_ enemy.

"You're not welcome here," Logan spoke out coldly to the girl, her entire face scrunching up in hurt and despair. Kendall, who's head was resting atop James' knee looked up at his friends, closing his eyes softly, and opening them.

"Guys, go back to the house. Give the bandanas to Jett, and get the money, alright? Josephine will take care of me," he croaked out. James looked down at him, and that up at Josephine, whose eyes were red with tears, the soft rain hitting the ground beneath them. Josephine looked up at the boys and nodded.

"I promise. I promise," she spoke in tears. James, Carlos and Logan nodded, as they got up and ran off down the dark, rainy block, hoping to get the blood soaked bandanas back to their higher up as soon as possible.

Josephine looked down at Kendall, and a million and one things ran through her mind. She had always tried to keep her life separate from Billy's, but now, she was in love with his rival. Yes. Josephine Taylor was in **love** with Kendall Knight, and as much as she tried to hide it, she couldn't. She needed him. She wanted him.

Josephine helped Kendall up to his feet, the boy still a bit shaky, as she looked him the eyes, tears falling down her face, mixing with rain. Kendall stared at her. She liked him. He knew she liked him, and now, as much as he still wanted the physicality with her, there was a deeper feeling inside of him. He would die for her, and when he saw Blaze hold that knife to her neck, he knew it was true. He had fallen in love with Josephine Taylor.

Within the matter of seconds, Josephine and Kendall's lips were connected in a sweet, searing kiss. A kiss had never felt so right for either of the two parties, Josephine kissing only few guys in her past, and Kendall's beddings all worthless and dirty. Josephine's lips tasted like pure ecstasy to Kendall, and he wanted more. As the rain poured down in the alleyway, her thin white t-shirt totally see through at this point, Kendall couldn't turn back. He needed to show Josephine Taylor that he cared. That he loved her.

Kendall harshly bit on her lower lip, Josephine granting him entrance as she parted her plump lips, and Kendall's ashtray tongue surveyed her mouth. He grabbed her thin, perfect waist to his, and held her flush against his body, Josephine trying her best not to bother Kendall's split lip. It was a mix of all things bad, and all things good. Guilt and innocence. Pleasure and passion. Josephine's hands went through Kendall's wet, soft, locks of hair as she grabbed them in fistfuls, tongues wrestling, teeth clashing, soft, erotic moans emitting from each of their mouths.

Not being able to hold himself back, Kendall desperately pushed Josephine into an alleyway nearby, sandwiching her against the cold, brick wall, as their lips remained connected. Kendall watched as the beautiful girl writhed beneath him, her beautiful, humid, sticky body at his leisure. Kendall couldn't believe this was actually happening. No words were spoken as Kendall's hand traveled down Josephine's slim, sexy body to the button of her jeans. His hands a bit shaky, his lips still nibbling on hers, the rain still pouring down, Kendall unbuttoned her jean shorts, and quickly hit them down so they pooled at her feet.

Josephine moaned slightly in the kiss as Kendall took her head in his hands, holding it tightly as she took her hand, and wiped all the blood off his face. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, breathing heavily, but said nothing.

Nothing needed to be said.

Kendall went in again, his breaths heavy as he went to Josephine's elongated neck, and started biting on it. He needed to create the images he had in his head a reality. He bit down hard on the soft, succulent, wet skin, Josephine squealing but not bothering to contest, her hands around Kendall's back as he sucked hard. Kendall's left hand went to the hem of her shirt, and he parted from her for a quick second, peeling the see through shirt up and off her head. Kendall stared down at the full, firm, tight breasts of his rival's sister, and couldn't help but moan out loud. He threw the white shirt aside, as rain droplets caught on Josephine's chest. Kendall brought his mouth down to the bare skin, and began to bite and suck the water off it, his split lip not mattering anymore. Josephine's chest heaved up and down, her fingers threaded in Kendall's hair as he held her waist tightly, making sure each breast was excited to his liking. Josephine's heavy breaths could barely be heard over the pouring of the rain, as he sucked powerfully, eliciting strangled moans from the innocent girl's throat. As much as Kendall would've liked to be inside her, he knew that it would take a bit a time, and he knew that this would be worth the wait.

He took his head from her chest, and moved straight back up to her lips, kissing them messily, as the lovers ran their hands through each other's hair. He parted from her for a quick second, and quickly disposed of his t-shirt, allowing his upper half completely nude. Josephine pulled Kendall back to her, her hands exploring the front of his semi-defined abdomen, tracing it with padded fingers.

Kendall's left hand rested at the hemline of Josephine's panties. He quickly as ever tore them down her long legs, falling to the ground in a rainy puddle as his hand immediately reached for her virgin center. He rubbed her with two fingers harshly, feeling her folds beneath his fingers intoxicatingly. He pushed further past them to her true sweet spot, and slowly stroked it, Josephine letting out a small howl. Her breathing was labored significantly, as Kendall did his best to slowly pass her sweet spot, loving how her knees went weak at it. Her hands clutched at his neck ravishingly, her lips connected to his in a fiery, searing kiss as her body moved up with each pass. Her legs began to shake as Kendall centered in on it, teasing her with just his finger, as the he felt Josephine melt into him, all the pleasure rushing in between her legs. Kendall was so incredibly hard at this point, he didn't know what could set him over. He loved how he could feel how slick Josephine was from his doing, knowing that it wasn't the rain water pouring down on them.

Josephine's grip on Kendall's back got tighter, his long, aching erection straining in his jeans, as his few final passes left the innocent girl with a sensitive, throbbing sensation in her lower half. Josephine moaned and whined at the loss against Kendall's lips, as with one hand, the scratches on his arms still bleeding a bit, he yanked down his jeans to his feet, not bothering to take them off. His entire body shaking, flush against Josephine's totally nude body, he yanked down his boxer briefs as well. Josephine stared down at his throbbing, swollen length and nearly gasped as Kendall's lips immediately found hers, biting and suckling them to her pleasure. Kendall put all his pain aside, just minutes away from being inside the girl he longed for.

"_Please,"_ Josephine begged in Kendall's ear, biting and licking the shell to his liking. Kendall had never been so hard in his entire lifetime, and didn't want this to end too soon, so instead of making Josephine's wishes come true, Kendall did just the opposite. He harshly picked up her right leg, and held it to his side, locking it around his body, running his hand up it, slick from rain water. He pushed her against the wall even more, both totally nude as the rain water pelted down on their bare bodies. Kendall slowly moved his hips to hers, allowing the tip of his erection to gently graze her folds, Josephine moaning out in pleasure against Kendall's swollen, bruised lips. He quickly brought his hand down between the two of them, and gave one, long stroke to his aching erection, as he continued to rub the head against Josephine's most sensitive spot. She cried out in pleasure, digging her nails in the back of Kendall's neck, writhing her body against his length beggingly. Feeling how damp she was, Kendall finally decided it was time. He had been waiting for this for months, and it was about to come true.

With one last slow, agonizing pass, Kendall harshly thrust into her. He felt pure joy and ecstasy, as her tight, virginal body fit Kendall like a vice, squeezing his length perfectly as he let out a soft moan. Josephine was even more heavenly than he had imagined her being. Kendall looked down at the two of them connected, making sure this was really happening as she writhed against him in a bit of pain. Kendall instantly went to her lips, and kissed them messily, as he pulled out and slammed back into Josephine going weak at the knees. Knowing how uncomfortable she was by her strangled moans, Kendall brought his hands down between her folds again, and softly began to rub her. Josephine's body moved in circles against the wall as he rubbed her harshly with three fingers, her strangled moans sometimes louder than the rain still falling on them. Her breasts bounced in time with Kendall's thrusts, and he opened his eyes and locked them on hers as he took her with no complaints.

He had never felt as good as he felt now, and he didn't know how he even fit inside her with how aching, and swollen his erection was. Kendall moaned loudly at the feeling of sliding in and out of Josephine's warm, wet core, his hand holding her thigh, their bodies moving in time. His lips meshed with her messily, as she whimpered out into his lips small ounces of pleasure, his fingers moving faster over her sweet spot. Kendall still roughly moved in and out of her, the rain falling on his length as he pulled out, only to make it that much sweeter when inside her. He moved harder and faster as she bucked her hips in acceptance, taking his entire seven inches in stride.

He bucked harder and harder, his hands still moving faster over her center as her legs began to shake with her oncoming release. Josephine moaned loudly into Kendall's mouth, as he swallowed it greatly, his chest flush against hers, loving the feeling of her bouncing breasts on his skin. Knowing he was close to finishing, as well, he parted from Josephine and watched his last few final thrusts into her, her body moving up against the brick wall, her legs shaking as he _finally _felt it. The best feeling in the world.

Josephine came powerfully as could be, Kendall not being even able to fathom how tight she was, as he couldn't hold it in anymore, and sweetly, released into her. His breathing was staccato as could be, as with each thrust into her as he rode out his orgasm nearly made the boy melt with pleasure, his abdomen shaking as he violently came into her shaking thighs. Josephine let out a loud moan of his name, falling into his arms, as the two bucked into each other, riding out the rest of their orgasms as their breathing violently. Josephine and Kendall finally opened their eyes, as they slowly slid down the brick wall a bit, still attached.

Kendall looked into the soaked girls, now dirty eyes. He had thought he would see her differently, but Kendall Knight still saw Josephine Taylor as the innocent, good girl he had two months ago. Here he was finally able to say he had the best pleasure of his life, and he wouldn't have to rely on his hand anymore. Josephine had been just like he imagined, and beyond his wildest dreams. Here Kendall Knight was, a fucked up soul, smelling like alcohol, drugs, and sex, in the middle of a dark alleyway in the pouring rain, inside his rival's sister, and looking into her eyes. He loved her. As much as it killed Kendall Knight to say, he fucking loved her, as much as he possibly could, and never wanted to be inside another woman again.

Kendall leaned in and softly kissed her lips, his pain coming back a bit from Blaze's assault, smiling at Josephine, as she beamed up at him, breathing heavily, and touching his wet blonde hair which hung in his eyes, leaning up to kiss him.

Kendall Knight sat naked in a dark alleyway with Josephine Taylor between his lips, the soft rain pelting down on his leather jacket, his blonde hair mussed with the sweet smell of rain, alcohol, sex…and love.

**WOW. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT!**

The cameo was Sage and Kendall, from my Kendall/OC's bestie waterwicca's story, Past The Sorrow. Sage and Kendall were feeding each other french fries at the diner :D Big shoutout to her, you should read her stuff, its amazing! :D

Please review? :)


	16. Little Sister

****

**Rated M of course ;D I don't own anything in here. Review? Please?**

**I thought this was a bit weak, but funny. What do you think?

* * *

**

_**LITTLE SISTERS**_

* * *

"Your sister is sick, so make sure that if she needs **anything**, you give it to her, alright?" Mrs. Knight said, scooping up her keys from the counter. She sighed as Kendall slipped his arm around Jo's waist and smiled.

"We're just gonna watch movies on the couch, and I told Katie to keep her door open so we could hear her," Kendall spoke with a soft smile. Jo nodded and Mrs. Knight smiled at the two of them, coming over to Kendall, and kissing his forehead with tender peck.

"Thank you for doing this sweetheart," she said with a smile. Kendall smiled back and chuckled.

"No problem, mom," he said. Mrs. Knight bid good-bye to Jo, and sighed deeply.

"I'll be back in two hours or so, call me if you need anything, okay?" she asked her son and his girlfriend. Kendall nodded as Mrs. Knight made her way out the door to run some errands, leaving Kendall and Jo alone in the living room.

"Why don't you go get the movie started, and I'll check on Katie before we sit down," Kendall said. Jo smiled and leaned in as he pecked her lips, his hand going to her cheek, and rubbing in underneath his thumb. Jo pulled away slightly, thinking the kiss was over, but Kendall chuckled, leaning in again, opening his mouth on hers in a passionate lip lock, them both chuckling into it. They finally parted and Kendall made his way to the back where Katie's room was.

He opened the door to her pink and purple room, and saw his poor, sick sister, a pile of tissues next to her bed, along with a large glass of juice, curled up in bed miserably. She was shaking a bit from being so cold, her brown hair pulled up into a messy ponytail, her eyes locked on the TV across the room from her. Kendall frowned and took a few steps into her room, Katie looking up at him confused, but a small smile peeked from her face.

"Hey, Kates," Kendall spoke softly, sitting down on the bed, watching his poor baby sister cough. She sighed deeply, as Kendall took his hand and smoothed back her hair a bit, her head burning up. "Feeling any better?" he asked. Katie nodded no, her eyes a bit teary as she let out another whooping cough, Kendall not being able to feel anything less than horrible for her.

"I'm sorry, Baby Sister," Kendall spoke softly, gently pushing her hair back, Katie's eyes closing.

"I feel horrible, Kendall," Katie strained to get out, due to a sore throat. Kendall nodded sadly, and sighed.

"I know, why don't you try getting some sleep," he said her with a small smile. Katie nodded and sighed, trying to snuggle up more into the comforter as Kendall leaned down, and brought his lips to her forehead, gently kissing the burning flesh. He looked at her as she sighed deeply and closed her eyes.

"If you need anything, me and Jo are right outside, okay?" he whispered. Katie nodded weakly, bundling up more in the covers as Kendall took her remote and turned the volume on the TV down a bit, as well as turning the lights in the room a bit dimmer. He slowly but surely walked out of Katie's room a bit upset at the pain she was feeling. Walking into the living room, he saw that Jo had already set up the movie, and was on the couch with two glasses of lemonade, and a bowl of popcorn.

Kendall sat down and sighed a bit upset, immediately slinging his arm around Jo's neck, holding her close. Jo looked up at her boyfriend, knowing his mind was elsewhere.

"How's Katie?" she asked sadly. Kendall sighed loudly again.

"Not good. Her fever is really high, the poor kid is so sick," Kendall said upset, swallowing hard. Jo frowned and hugged Kendall closer to her kissing his neck chastely and touching his chin gently.

"I know you're upset, but she'll get better, babe. She just needs some rest, and fluids. She'll be back to her witty self in no time," Jo said with a smile. Kendall smiled down at her and gently pecked her lips, brushing the hair from her face.

"You're right," he said with a smile. "I just hate seeing her like this."

"I know, but don't worry about it. She's gonna be fine, especially since she has you as a Big Brother," Jo chuckled out with a smile. Kendall smiled, and leaned down kissing Jo's forehead, as the two redirected their attention the TV.

xxxx

Kendall didn't know how it happened. Only a half an hour later, the DVD was paused outside, with two half empty glasses of lemonade on the table, a bowl of half eaten popcorn, and Kendall and Jo's cell phones on the table.

However, Jo and Kendall weren't on the couch.

The two were on Kendall's bed, his jeans undone, Jo's hand's under his boxers as they messily kissed. What had started out as an innocent peck on the lips during the movie, had turned into a full out make-out session, which had led to Jo and Kendall on his bed, rounding second base.

Their lips messily kissed, his tongue succulently scoping out her mouth as they fell back on the bed. Kendall was up against his head board, Jo straddling him, with her hands dipped into his jeans. He held her head with two hands, under her messy blonde hair as her hands dipped deeper and deeper into his boxers.

"_Baby,_" Kendall moaned sensually into her mouth, as Jo swallowed all of his words and moans with her lips. Jo's hands tugged his erection from his boxers, and as the cool air hit it, Kendall sucked in pleasurably. Their lips still messily collided, Jo giggling and smiling as her hands surrounded her boyfriends throbbing length, tracing it gently.

"Jesus _Christ_, Jo," Kendall mumbled out, as his girlfriends slick hands began to stroke the underside of his length, agonizingly slow and teasingly.

Kendall felt all the blood rush to where Jo's hands were as he sighed loudly, and she went to his neck, kissing it soothingly. She tugged on the skin of his neck a bit between her teeth and he laid his head back, as she began to forcefully pump her hand. With each flick of her wrist, Kendall was captivated even more, his legs shaking a bit, spreading wider under her.

"_Baby, _it feels _so _good, baby girl," Kendall whispered out in moans, Jo licking his jaw line and gently sucking on his Adam's apple. The two teens wear passionately in the moment, Jo's hands like magic against Kendall's body. He loved this more than anything, how he still couldn't fathom how Jo could make him feel.

Kendall sighed out loudly, lost in a mix of passion and pleasure, as Jo moved her hand even faster, squeezing his erection that lay between them. This was the absolute best Kendall had ever felt. Seeing as the two hadn't had sex yet, Jo was getting pretty good at giving hand jobs, and Kendall felt purely in heaven as she began to move her hand slower and slower, moving to his tender head, and kneading it between her fingers.

"_Baby girl, _I'm g-gonna _c-come,"_ Kendall whispered out in a soft moan, closing his eyes tightly as Jo continually moved her hand to finish him off.

And then, it happened.

"K-Kendall?"

Kendall's eyes shot wide open, as he looked at the door and saw a sick Katie there with wide, confused innocent eyes, staring at the scene before her.

"**FUCK! Get out, Katie!**" Kendall screamed at her in panic, quickly grabbing a pillow to cover up his throbbing, swollen erection, and pushing Jo off him. Katie's entire face changed, as she ran out of the door terrified, and Kendall collapsed back on the bed in panic.

"Fuck!" he whispered out of breath, as Jo looked at him, catching her own breath.

"Shit, Kendall. I thought you said she was asleep!" Jo whispered upset and annoyed with him.

"I thought she _was_!" Kendall told her with a furrowed brow, his voice cracking a bit on the last few words. He sighed and looked up at his ceiling, still breathing heavily, as he rested his hand on forehead, closing his eyes in embarrassment.

"Now, I'm gonna have to talk to her. Cause if she tells my mom, I'm fuckin' done," he exclaimed angrily, closing his eyes in frustration. He looked down, taking the pillow from his jeans and saw that he was still hard as ever, and that the miniscule friction from the pillow had gotten him so close, there was no way that he could go in there and talk to Katie right now.

"Babe, **please**," Kendall asked miserably, motioning down to his length. Jo sighed nervously, and looked at the door, which was now definitely closed. She looked back at Kendall and rolled her eyes a bit, bringing her hands back down to its previous work. 

* * *

Katie Knight sat on her bed with tears in her eyes, her cough coming out in horrible, loud intervals, her runny nose and throat scratchy and itchy as could be. As if she hadn't felt horrible enough, Kendall had cursed at her.

Katie was very confused unto what was going on. She had been calling Kendall for a few minutes, and since he wasn't answering, she'd figured she get up and go to the living room herself. Maybe she could watch a movie with him and Jo, and she'd feel a bit better. However, going into the living room of the apartment, Katie heard a few moans from her brother's room. She began to get a bit nervous, seeing as Kendall and Jo weren't on the couch. Maybe Kendall was hurt, or Jo was hurt. Katie's heart beating faster, she went to her brother's door, and pressed her ear up against it, hearing loud, heavy breathing.

Getting a bit nervous, Katie pushed the slightly ajar door open, and she saw something very confusing. Kendall's head was back, his hands gripping Jo's neck a bit, as her hands were at the fly of his jeans which were half off, her hands moving around something long, and both were heavily breathing. Katie couldn't see her hands that much, due to her body blocking the view a bit.

"_Baby girl, _I'm g-gonna _c-come,"_ Kendall whispered out in a soft moan, closing his eyes. Katie had no idea what was going on, and remained unnoticed until she spoke his name.

What exactly were Kendall and Jo doing? Katie didn't know, she didn't understand anything, she felt absolutely horrible from her sickness, and Kendall had screamed at her bloody murder. Suddenly, she heard a knock on her door.

"Katie? Can I come in?" Kendall asked. Katie cried harder and wrapped herself up in her blankets, coughing severely.

"No…get…away," she barely got out through a fit of coughs. Kendall didn't listen, as he opened the door, sweat covering his face, seeing his poor, sick Baby Sister crying in her bed hysterically, her face red from coughing, tears spilling everywhere.

"Kates, I'm sorry," Kendall spoke softly, running over to her, and sitting her upright, her face redder than before. She cried and coughed, as Kendall sat next to her, rubbing her back gently, trying to get her to relax.

"Here, have a sip of this," Kendall said, offering her the now warm juice on her nightstand. Katie took a big sip, and swallowed hard, Kendall putting the cup back, as he rubbed soothing circles on her back, and her tears finally ceased.

"Why did you scream at me?" she asked him, a few spare tears running down her face. Kendall sighed and hung his head, pulling Katie close to him.

"Because I didn't expect you to come in there, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have used that word with you, and I promise to never do it again, alright? I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," Kendall spoke softly. Katie looked up at Kendall with wide eyes, and licked her lips. She wanted _so_ bad to know just exactly what Kendall and Jo were doing, and she had a vague idea about it.

"Okay," she said. Kendall swallowed hard and looked into her with a small, innocent nervous smile. He knew Katie was going to ask, and he was going to have to tell her some sort of bogus, half truth to cover it up.

"Kendall?" she asked softly. He closed his eyes and took a shaky breath in, looking down at, trying his best to stay calm.

"Yeah?" he asked. Katie swallowed hard, and let out a small cough, looking up at him.

"W-what were you and Jo doing?" Katie asked shyly. She knew it was something she wasn't supposed to see, and she knew it was something that was way past her years, but she did want to know. Katie was usually so on top of things when it came to Kendall, beating him at math sometimes, and business knowledge of course, but this, she had no clue about.

Kendall sighed deeply, and bit his lip, trying to get this out the best they could.

"Sometimes…when people love each other, like me and Jo love each other, they do things to make each other feel good," Kendall spoke with a nervous, shaky voice. He took a deep breath out, and Katie looked at him confused, snuggling into him more.

"But, what was Jo doing to make you feel good?" Katie asked cluelessly, with wide eyes. Kendall cursed himself under his breath, looking up at the ceiling, trying his best to pull some bogus answer out of his ass.

"Uh, well, s-she w-was, she was…" Kendall fumbled nervously.

"I was massaging his stomach, Katie. That's all," Jo said confidently, stepping into the little girls' room. Katie looked at Jo confused, Kendall looking back at Jo in relief, as she smiled at the little girl, and came to sit down next to her, stroking her brown hair soothingly.

"Well, where were you going with Jo after that?" Katie asked curiously, switching her eyes from Jo to Kendall. Kendall furrowed his eyebrows and let out a small chuckled, quite confused.

"W-what do you mean?" he asked her. Katie looked at Kendall confused, as if he was stupid.

"Well you said you were going to come. Where were you guys going?" she asked innocently, Kendall's face turning beat red, Jo letting out a nervous sigh and chuckle. Kendall's entire face was hot, and he rubbed his sweaty palms on his jeans and chuckled.

"Uh—we were, we were going to go outside and keep finishing the movie, right?" Kendall asked his girlfriend. Jo looked down at Katie and nodded, and she looked from the both of them and coughed slightly.

"Oh," she said quite upset, looking down. Kendall rested his hand on her thigh and tipped her chin up.

"What's the matter?" he asked her. Katie looked up at Kendall and then at Jo sighing.

"I—I wanted to watch the movie with you guys," Katie said. Kendall smiled at her nervously, starting to calm down a bit, as Jo chuckled and leaned down, kissing her brown hair.

"Of course you can co—watch the movie with us," Jo said, catching herself using the word. Kendall chuckled and nodded, looking down at Katie with a stern eye.

"But only…if you promise not to tell mom that you were up and sick, because you're not supposed to be out of this bed unless I say so," Kendall said, arching an eyebrow at his sister. Katie wiped the last tear from her eye and nodded, as Kendall threw a blanket around her shoulders, and bundled her up. He exchanged relieved, miraculous glances with Jo, as he hoisted Katie up into his arms with a playful grunt, and she sighed.

"Kendall, I can walk myself, I'm not stupid," Katie chuckled out, as he put her down on the floor. Katie looked back at Kendall and Jo and smiled, before running out to living room, leaving the two lovers in the room.

Jo brought her hands to Kendall's waist, and slipped them around, kissing his back and chuckling.

"Massaging your stomach, huh?" he asked with a giggle. Jo sighed and turned Kendall around in her arms with a sly grin.

"You couldn't think of anything better," Jo giggled out flirtatiously. She leaned up and pecked Kendall's lips lightly, smiling at him.

"Well maybe I'll massage your stomach sometime," he said with a sly grin, leaning down to capture her lips in a passionate lip lock. Jo giggled in the kiss, and pushed him away.

"Can't get me started with this again, Knight, you know what happened last time," Jo giggled. Kendall nodded and cuddled Jo into him as they walked out into Katie's room, and saw the girl on the couch, her eyes alit on the bloody, gorey violence on screen, her face twisted in horror, as she fumbled with the remote to try to shut it off. Jo looked at Kendall with wide eyes, forgetting the rating of the movie they rented and he sighed.

"I'm gonna be such a bad dad."


	17. Broken

**Rated M of course ;D I don't own anything in here. Review? Please?**

**This is a future fic. Imagine Kendall and Jo are around twenty three, twenty fourish. This is dedicated to so-complicated, who I adore :D**

* * *

_**BROKEN**_

* * *

Kendall and Jo sat up in their king size bed, Kendall's eyes casted down to his feet, and Jo's hand touching his bare shoulder gently.

"It's okay, babe. It's not a big deal," Jo spoke out softly, rubbing her husband's shoulder gently with a small sympathetic smile. Kendall turned to look at her, his green eyes drooping and his eyebrows furrowed in sadness.

"It** is **a big deal," Kendall said frustrated, his temper rising with himself. Jo sighed deeply, scooting closer to him on the bed, clad in a lacy bra, with her curled hair tussled over her shoulder from when they had gone out earlier in the night. Jo's eyes were still swept with smoky black eye shadow and thick mascara, her lipstick mussed a bit from Kendall's own lips.

"It happens to a lot of guys, Kendall," Jo spoke out, leaning her chin on his shoulder as he turned his face to her.

"It's twice just this week, Jo. Something's wrong with me," he spoke out upset, biting his lower lip. Jo sighed deeply, her face frowning as she ran her hands down Kendall's arm, feeling the contours of his beautiful arm muscles.

"Nothing is wrong with you, babe. You're probably just tired, or maybe you had too much wine tonight at dinner," Jo spoke out optimistically trying to cheer her husband up. Kendall sighed and ran a hand through his shaggy blonde hair, pushing it back and sighing loudly.

"It happened Thursday night too, and then we took Friday off, and now here we are at Saturday, in the same position. And it happened twice _last _week. This shouldn't be happening all of a sudden," Kendall spoke out with a sarcastic chuckle, letting his hands rise and fall with anger. "It's never happened before, why happen **now**?"

Jo looked at him with an upset expression, knowing Kendall was beyond frustrated with his problem. Jo had to admit, the fact that Kendall couldn't get it up was starting to get her a bit more frustrated as well, especially since they had finally decided six months ago that they wanted to start trying for a family. The couple had been trying for half a year with not one success, or even a close attempt. Jo knew that it took time to get pregnant, and that it was going to be worth the wait in the end, and that they were just going to have to be patient with the process.

"I don't know, Kendall. I'm sure it's just maybe that you haven't been getting enough sleep lately, or something like that," Jo said, bringing her lips to his shoulder and kissing it lightly, hoping to relax him.

Kendall sighed and turned away from her, flicking his covers off, and reaching down to the side of the bed. He pulled on his boxers quickly and stood up, walking across the room to the dresser, looking in the mirror with a sigh. Kendall hung his head, resting his palms on the dresser, as Jo looked on totally heartbroken by the scene in front of her. She never liked to see Kendall feeling insecure about himself, and that fact that she couldn't really help him wasn't making the situation any better.

"I just don't understand," Kendall said angrily, turning back around to face Jo with a frown on, his hands resting on his hips biting his lower lip. Jo sat up in bed a bit more, the comforter still covering her lower half as she sighed deeply.

"I know you are frustrated, but I mean we did have sex last week, and you were fine," Jo said with a small smile, knowing that her attempts were probably futile. Kendall scoffed and looked at her, his eyebrow cocked.

"You can't tell me that sex was good, Jo. Even I'm not that stupid, and I _know_ when you're faking," he spoke gruffly, to which Jo was surprised. She had no idea that he'd known she'd faked an orgasm the last time they had sex, seeing as Kendall didn't last long enough to really get her anywhere. She blushed and looked down embarrassed, looking back up at Kendall and letting her hands fall at her sides.

"I don't know what to tell you, Kendall. I mean you can either get all upset or frustrated about it, or we can keep trying. Nothing I say is helping you," Jo told him with a bit of anger in her voice. Kendall looked at up at her a bit surprised at her attitude and scoffed.

"Well, you don't know what it feels like to not be able to please your wife," Kendall snapped back with anger, his voice shaky and upset. Jo looked at him with wide brown eyes, seeing him look away from her and walk to the other side of the room, obviously upset and embarrassed about this whole debacle.

"Babe, don't feel that way, please," Jo begged him, as Kendall turned his head to look at her again. He sighed loudly and sat on the edge of the bed, Jo coming up behind him and bringing her warm hands to his neck. She rubbed his stiff neck as he sighed deeply, his hands going through his hair upset and annoyed.

"I mean, how am I supposed to give you baby when I can't even get it up," Kendall joked out upset, hanging his head as Jo kissed between his shoulder blades gently. "At this rate you're never going to be a mommy, and I'll never be a daddy." Jo's heart broke into a million tiny pieces hearing Kendall's selfless worries, and she sat down next to him, kissing his shoulder, and holding his hand in hers tightly.

"Listen to me," she said. Kendall looked at her with sad, lifeless eyes and she touched the jaw line of his face gently. "We will get pregnant eventually, and this whole problem of yours will pass, babe. I'm sure it's just stress from the band, and Gustavo, and Griffin and everyone else who gives you a problem in this town," Jo joked with a smile. Kendall smiled and chuckled, bringing his eyes to his feet and then back to Jo's. "And in a few days, I'm sure everything is going to back to normal, and you'll be nice and relaxed, and then we can starting making babies for real, alright?" she told him with a smile. Kendall held her hand tightly, squeezing and looking down into her beautiful, amber eyes with a smile.

"Alright."

* * *

"**GOOOOOAL**!" James screamed, jumping up with a Bud Light in his hand. James took a drink back in glee, as Kendall, Logan and Carlos all high-fived on the couch of Kendall and Jo's apartment, clinking their beer bottles together. It was a Sunday afternoon, and the Wild were playing against the Canucks, something all the boys would never miss for the world.

"Fuck yeah!" Kendall added in, taking a sip of his own beer as James sat down, breathing heavily from the excitement.

"Boys, I think we have this one in the bag," Logan said with a smile, placing his beer on a coaster on the glass coffee table.

"God, I hope so. Our record last year sucked. We barely got into the playoffs," Carlos said, his lips popping off the top of the neck of the beer.

"I know, we barely won three games in a row the whole season," Logan added in with an upset face. James smiled with a goofy grin, raising an eyebrow at his friends.

"Speaking of three, did I tell you what I experienced last night?" James said, sitting upright on the couch with a devious smile on his face. Carlos, Logan and Kendall all looked at each other with wide eyes and James chuckled. "Two twins, at the same time," James spoke out. Carlos' eyes went wide, putting his bottle down on the table sans coaster, as Logan quickly slipped one underneath with an accomplished smile.

"No **fucking** way, dude! How?" Carlos asked in awe, moving closer to James, wanting to learn from the Master. Carlos barely got one girl in the sack, never alone two twins at the same time. James sighed deeply and smiled cockily, taking a long sip of beer.

"Magic, Carlitos. I, am magic," James said laughing. Carlos hit James on the back approvingly, picking up his bottle again and taking a swig absolutely dumbfounded. He took the bottle from his lips, putting it back down and sighed deeply.

"Jeez. I mean, I brought this girl I've been seeing back to my apartment for the night last week, and we slept together…but she wasn't a twin. And it was only one girl," Carlos joked. Logan gave Carlos' a funny look as Kendall fell completely silent, looking down into his beer quite insecure. Here, all his friends were talking about sex, and Kendall couldn't even please his wife, never the less knock her up.

"Well, was it good?" Logan asked with a chuckle. Carlos nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, it was. I really like this girl, and I mean, she's…she's probably the best I've ever had," Carlos said sitting back with a smug smile. James scoffed and looked at Carlos with a cocked eyebrow.

"That's not much, Carlos," he said jokingly.

"Hey!" Carlos exclaimed offended. James rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I was just kidding," he chuckled, hitting his shoulder. "I'm happy for you man." Carlos turned his head to Logan and smiled.

"Okay, Logie. I know you like to pretend sex doesn't exist, but since we're all talking about it, how are you and Camille doing?" Carlos asked with a smile. Logan shook his head at how immature Carlos was being, setting his bottle down on the table with a smile and a sigh.

"Actually, quite well. I haven't been off one night this week," Logan said proudly with a smug smile, sitting back on the couch and crossing his arms, cocking an eyebrow at his friends. James looked at Logan confused and cocked his head to the side, not getting what Logan meant.

"If you haven't been off one night this week, how are you sleeping with your girlfriend?" James asked confused. Logan sighed and rolled his eyes, upset that his friend's didn't get the joke.

"I meant from the bedroom! Jeez," Logan exclaimed, always very sensitive about his sex life. Carlos and James both chuckled, but Kendall still remained silent, trying to think of an excuse of what to tell his friends when they asked about him and Jo. Logan turned to Kendall and smiled sheepishly.

"Really quiet over there, K-Dog. And we all figured you'd be getting the most, seeing as how you and Jo are trying to have a little one," Logan joked out with a smile. Kendall awkwardly chuckled, and nodded, touching the back of his neck nervously, not wanting to talk about this right now.

"Well I mean, every night of course," Kendall lied with a knowing face on, as the boys nodded, quite impressed.

"Jeez, everynight?" James asked, awed with his best friend's feat. Kendall nodded, looking down his beer guiltily, biting his lower lip nervously. "Haven't you guys been trying for a few months now?" Kendall swallowed hard, his heart dropping into the pits of his stomach, and his heart beat slowing down dramatically.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just enjoying the whole baby-making process," he joked lamely, laying back on his chair. The boys all laughed and James nodded, clapping his hands lightly in congratulations.

"Alright, alright. Kendall can have this one," James spoke with a laugh, as Kendall smiled nervously, feeling his throat go dry. Here he was, lying to his friends because he was incredibly embarrassed about his sex life right now.

"Hey, you guys want more beers?" Kendall asked, feeling a desperate need to get out of the room before his head was going to explode with false pride and guilt.

"I'll take one," James spoke up, finishing off the last few drops of his first one. Kendall walked over to James with a sigh, picking up the empty beer bottle from the table where he placed it, and began to walk back into the hallway, and through the kitchen.

Jo sat at the table with her reading glasses on, reading over a script of some sorts. She was still very heavily involved in the acting community, and had been gearing up to be more involved behind the lens, now knowing that she'd probably be pregnant soon…well, hopefully. Kendall sighed as he put the bottles into the sink, and stood there, leaning on it with his head hung, trying to relax himself. Jo noticed that Kendall looked upset, getting up out of her chair and walking over to him. Kendall ran the faucet, washing the alcohol from the bottle for recycling, as Jo came from behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist, and kissing between his shoulder blades.

"You okay?" she asked him cautiously, his hands going on top of hers with a sigh. Kendall swallowed hard and nodded, trying his best to regain his confident composure.

"Yeah, I'm okay," he spoke out softly. He turned to Jo with a smile, and she beamed up at him, touching his hands gently and flirtily.

"Are you having a good time with the guys?" Jo asked him. Kendall smiled at his beautiful wife, knowing that even though she had work to do today, that she had allowed Kendall to have the guys over to watch a rowdy hockey game. She was hoping that maybe it'd de stress him a bit, and move things along between the two of them.

"Yeah, I am. Thanks for this, babe," Kendall said with a smile, leaning down and passionately kissing her. Jo and him parted, as she touched the contours of his face with a smile.

"Need more beers?" she asked. Kendall nodded and Jo squeezed his forearm with a smile.

"Why don't you go sit down and watch the game, and I'll bring out some more, and a bowl of pretzels for you guys, alright?" she said sweetly, with a smile on her face. Kendall looked at her surprised, but totally expectant of his wife's caring, and gorgeous nature.

"That'd be perfect," Kendall spoke. Jo looked at him with a smile, biting her lower lip and batting her eyelashes coyly. She laced her fingers with Kendall's pushing her body more up against him and lowered her voice.

"I was thinking…maybe when everyone leaves, we could maybe…try get some alone time in? I'm ovulating today," Jo said with a sultry raspy voice, looking up at Kendall with knowing eyes. Kendall smiled down at her, actually getting a bit excited for the guys to leave with his wife's newest proposal.

"Sounds like a plan," Kendall said smiling, leaning down to peck his wife's pink lips.

* * *

Just an hour later, the game had ended, the Wild had won, the guys had left and Kendall and Jo lay on their king size bed, absolutely devouring each other with kisses. Jo was topless under a nearly naked Kendall, as his hands roughly kneaded her breasts, his mouth sucking on the pale skin of her neck. She writhed underneath him, grinding her body against him, trying her best to excite his lower half.

"_Mhmm, Kendall…"_ Jo moaned out seductively, knowing that there were times where Kendall would come just from hearing her say his name like that. He concentrated on trying to grind his body into hers, his thin boxers still flat as could be in the front as Jo breathed heavily and moaned. She massaged the nape of his neck with her fingers, scratching his back gently with the other hand as he sucked and nipped at her neck.

After about another five minutes of foreplay, Kendall was still nowhere near ready enough to continue. Jo had even done her best to dip her hands into his boxers and manually get him going, but nothing seemed to work. Her hand gently stroked his soft shaft, and limp tip, and nothing excited him to Jo's surprise. She tried as hard as she could to get any bit of hardness from him, but it was useless.

Kendall parted from Jo angrily, his voice angry and upset. "Nothing is going to fucking work. Nothing!" Kendall yelled out frustrated, his voice breathy, his hands taking fistfuls of his hair. Jo pulled the comforter to her breast silently, with a frown on her face. Maybe there really was something wrong with Kendall, because it was true, nothing seemed to be working. There was silence in the room, as Kendall refused to look at Jo in the eyes, totally ashamed.

"I'm sorry, babe. I'm no good anymore," Kendall softly said, his head hanging in shame and sadness. His cheeks burned with embarrassment and he had never felt so small in all his lifetime. His sighed deeply, and bit his lower lip, feeling totally and completely emasculated. "I guess we're not getting pregnant."

Jo sighed deeply, and came over to Kendall kissing his temple gently, leaning her chin on his sunken head, her hand going through his messy, sweaty hair. "It's alright, baby. We'll figure out what's causing this, and get to the bottom of it," Jo spoke softly. Kendall sighed and looked in her eyes, scoffing and sarcastically smiling with sadness hanging in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Jo. I'm so sorry I can't please you," Kendall spoke ashamed and softly, his eyes glazing over a bit. Jo's heart broke in half as Kendall sat there on the bed, absolutely defeated. Jo had never seen Kendall so upset in all her life, and they'd been together for nearly seven years. It killed her to see the man she loved so upset about something.

"You please me in every way possible, Kendall Knight. And nothing is ever going to change that," Jo spoke out, running a hand through his beautiful blonde locks.

* * *

"It's because…because we're trying?" Jo asked Kendall confused.

The couple sat at their kitchen table, approximately two weeks after Kendall's last attempt to get a move on had failed. He had just gotten in from the doctor minutes ago, and was reporting back to Jo what he had said, obviously not happy about it at all. Kendall sighed and shook his head upset.

"Apparently, it's all up here," Kendall said lowly, motioning to his head. Jo looked on confused, her hand lightly stroking her husband's a peculiar, confused expression her face.

"So…nothing's wrong…physically?" Jo asked. Kendall miserably nodded no and sighed, Jo smiling widely, tapping his hand joyfully.

"Well, that's good! That's good, babe!" Jo exclaimed happy, trying to cheer her obviously distressed husband up. Kendall picked his head up and looked at her horrified.

"No it's not! It's even **worse**, Jo! It means that something is wrong with me mentally!" Kendall exclaimed angrily, tears threatening to spill from his eyes, as he took shaky breaths. Jo looked at him and shook her head no.

"No it doesn't, Kendall! It doesn't mean that at all," Jo said reassuringly, trying her best to calm him down. Kendall looked at her, and he bit his lower lip, shaking his head.

"The doctor thinks that I'm putting too much pressure on myself to get you pregnant, and that's why I haven't been able to…you know," Kendall said miserably, looking up at Jo with a drawn out face. Jo looked at him confused, her dark eyebrows furrowed.

"W-what do you mean? Why would you be pressured to get me pregnant?" Jo asked softly. Kendall looked up at her and sighed deeply.

"We've—we've been trying for six months Jo, and nothing's happened yet. Maybe…I can't give you kids. Maybe I really am broken," Kendall spoke softly, looking into her eyes totally embarrassed at his insecurities. Jo looked at Kendall awed, holding his hand tightly, her voice soft and sweet.

"Kendall, getting pregnant takes a lot of time. It took my sister nearly a year," Jo said softly, massaging his hand gently. Kendall refused to look in her eyes again, as Jo got up from her seat, releasing Kendall's hand and came from behind him, slipping her arms around his broad shoulders, and hugging him tightly."You're not broken baby, you're not even damaged," Jo giggled out as Kendall let out a small chuckle. Jo kissed his cheek and Kendall sighed, looking back at her with a torn face.

"I just—I want you to be happy, and I want a baby so bad, and I've guess I've been getting so frustrated that you haven't gotten pregnant lately, I don't know…I guess my body just stopped trying," Kendall said disappointedly. Jo smiled at him sympathetically, and leaned in, kissing his lips gently.

"It takes time, babe. And if you want me to get pregnant sooner, it's all up to you," Jo giggled out, raising one of her perfectly groomed eyebrows. Kendall smiled back at her, mimicking her facial expression as she gave him a sly smile.

Not even ten minutes later were Jo and Kendall in their bed, in the same position they had usually ceased at. Both were naked, except Kendall's boxers. Jo ground her body into him, hoping that she would elicit some response out of him, as she writhed beneath him. Kendall took her breast in his mouth, sucking and nipping to her desire, watching as his wife moaned and panted beneath him. His hand gently rested between her legs, fingering her slick sweet spot as her legs spread out wider beneath him.

"_Mhmm, Kendall,_" Jo moaned out softly as her hips began to buck against each pass of his fingers. Kendall continued sucking on her breast tightly, when he suddenly began to feel a long lost friend of his creep up against Jo's inner thigh. His heart raced faster and faster as he kissed sloppier, and nipped harder. Not even taking a second to celebrate, Kendall took his hand and pulled down his boxer eagerly, not even bothering to take them off all the way. Not even giving Jo a second to realize what was going on, he proudly, and pridefully thrust into her, as her back arched and she let out a long moan, constricting around Kendall in every way possible.

"_Oh **yes,**_" she moaned out loudly, her hands as Kendall's lower back.

Her eyes met his, and the couple smiled at each other, knowing that what Kendall had in store for both of them was going to be earth shattering. They both breathed heavily as Kendall took no mercy in powerfully giving his wife everything she had been missing the past few weeks. He bucked his hips into hers roughly, her entire body moving as he held her legs tight to his hips. He pushed her leg up to wrap around his back, allowing his angle to be better as he buried himself deeper into her, the feeling of her warm, wet core absolutely intoxicating to him. He missed this.

He leaned down to her lips and forcefully kissed her, scoping out every crevice with his tongue, swallowing her moans as closed her eyes in absolute ecstasy. Jo grabbed hold of Kendall's hair as he pounded into her erratically, knowing he was reaching the end, but knowing he was going to come as hard as he could into her.

"It's…it's gonna be so intense," Kendall panted excitedly against her lips, kissing the sweet sweat from her face. Jo let out a moan of approval, her legs beginning to shake as Kendall went harder. "You're…you're sure you want…a baby…right?" he asked with an adorable smile between heavy pants his body moving like a robot, sweat dripping off his shimmering body. "Cause…in about five seconds…there's no turning back," he moaned out. Jo smiled at him and nodded as he hung his head, and slowly buried himself to the hilt inside of her.

Jo grabbed his lower back tightly as she let out a scream, feeling her inner walls clench around her husband's pulsating length. Kendall let out a guttural moan, as his entire body did a once over on him. The first wave of pleasure went through him, and he nearly blacked out, as his entire body shook against hers, filling Jo with his sweet release so hard, he thought he would pass out. He panted heavily, eyes closed as he pulled out and slammed back in, feeling again a sweet release nearly as strong as the second, his entire mind blacking out as he felt his hands intertwine with Jo's. He felt some it seep out from in between Jo's thighs, and continued riding out the pleasure, as both of them stared into each other's eyes with bright, happy, exhausted smiles on.

Kendall finally ceased his movements, as he slowly collapsed on Jo's sweaty chest, still lying inside her. She ran her hands through his sweaty hair, as they looked into each other's eyes smiling brightly.

"I still got it," Kendall whispered breathily.

* * *

**_A Month and a Half Later…_**

Kendall walked through the door of he and Jo's apartment, sighing out loud. It was pouring out, and his sweatshirt was past soaked. Kendall flipped the hood down of his black sweatshirt, closing the door behind him and unzipping it. He locked the door and gently eased himself out of the sweat shirt, taking it by the hood and bringing it to the sink. It had been a horrible day for him, with rehearsal, harmonies, no breaks, and a whopping headache to top it all off.

"Babe, I'm back from the studio," Kendall hollered out depressed in the empty apartment, wringing the black material in the kitchen sink with an exasperated sigh. Kendall heard footsteps and turned around to see Jo there, tears falling down her cheeks, wrapped in an oversize sweatshirt and yoga pants. Kendall's heart immediately dropped, fearing something was wrong with his wife. He dropped the sweatshirt in the sink and nearly ran over to her, concerned as could be. "What's wrong, Jo?" he asked her, touching her face softly, and holding her close to him, making sure everything was alright.

Jo sighed deeply, her voice shaky and she bit her lower lip, more tears coming from her eyes, and a smile sprouting on her face.

"Kendall, I'm pregnant," she said weakly, adding a small giggle at the end of the statement. Kendall looked at her with wide green eyes, his mouth slightly opening as he sucked a harsh breath of air in. Jo's lip quivered with excitement as Kendall exhaled loudly, swallowing hard.

"You're shitting me," he exclaimed stoically, feeling his heart pick up and his body float. Jo nodded no, pulling Kendall into the nearby bathroom. She brought him to the counter, and picked up the third of three white sticks, showing him the green plus sign. Kendall looked at it in awe, and then back at Jo.

"I fuckin' love you," Kendall whispered to her, grabbing her into his body, and holding her tightly. He kissed her blonde hair, and pushed her away a bit, so he could get a turn at passionately kissing her lips, his hands threaded in her hand and around her waist. Kendall's hands shook as he touched his beloved's face, a tear falling down his own cheek at seeing how happy he was. Jo smiled at him, tears falling down her cheeks as she smiled widely, looking at how excited and beautiful Kendall looked in this moment.

"I told you that you weren't broken."

**wasn't this adorable? review? ;D**


	18. Beautiful

**Sorry, but there is no smut in this chapter lmao. This is jut a very cute chapter that I thought I'd publish :) I don't own anything in here. Review? Please?**

**This is a future fic. Imagine Kendall and Jo are around twenty three, twenty fourish again.**

****IMPORTANT: FanFic is being weird with updates, so PLEASE if you are Hooked fan the LINK IS WORKING. Idk if this link wil even work, but HOOKED IS UP. Please Review? :D**

* * *

_**BEAUTIFUL**_

* * *

It had been three, long months since baby Sarah Isabella Knight had been born.

After a very long and frustrating pregnancy, Jo had birthed her and Kendall's daughter into the world, where she was to forever be the object of affection for both her proud father and loving mother.

Three months of breast feeding, all-nighters, emergency room visits, and anything else that could possibly happen to keep Jo and Kendall anywhere near insane had happened to the small family, but as the three month mark rounded out, things were beginning to calm down.

Jo, Kendall and Sarah were in the kitchen, all having breakfast on a sunny, Saturday morning.

Kendall walked into the kitchen sans shirt, his freshly showered hair damp and limp on the top of his head. Jo sat at the kitchen table, breastfeeding the baby, the dark circles from under her eyes, which had seemed permanent the past few weeks, finally ceasing, and her youthful peach skin tone coming back into play. Jo watched as Kendall effortlessly went to the fridge, droplets of water still on his shining body, looking like something from a book of Greek Gods. Jo's eyes became fixed at the sight of how he ran his hand through his hair as he leaned over to get orange juice from the fridge, the thick black waistband of his boxer briefs exposed from his baggy sweat pants. She saw how his bicep protruded out from his body as his left hand leaned on the left hand door of the fridge, as he hummed melodically to himself, trying to locate the pitcher. Jo couldn't help but study every single fiber of Kendall's appearance the past week or two. She noticed how his lips moved when he brushed his teeth, how many contours he had on his stomach, how many shadows were cast on his shoulder tattoo when he stretched a certain way. Jo had never been so observant of someone before, and **never** as observant of Kendall before.

She shook her head from her daze, as he made his way over to the table with a smile and the pitcher, as well as two glasses. "Good morning my love," he spoke softly, kissing Jo lightly on the lips before sitting down next to her with a sigh. Jo watched his green eyes shine as they locked on his daughter. She had never seen a more beautiful relationship than the one Kendall had with Sarah. "And good morning to you too my little lovebug," Kendall said with a chuckle, leaning down and kissing the light blonde hair on Sarah's head. Jo and Kendall both chuckled as he sighed, putting the two glasses on the table and going to pour them.

"Thanks, babe," she said softly, as Sarah suckled away on her chest. Jo looked down, a bit tired from being woken up so early from Sarah's cries. It was only now seven, and Jo had been up since five with the baby, only getting to sleep at one last night. She looked down at Sarah's big green eyes, and how they remained hooded as she suckled intently, Kendall handing her a glass of orange juice. Jo took it with one hand, making sure her other hand balanced the baby well enough, drinking it down quite refreshed. Kendall sighed deeply, bringing his own glass from his lips, his eyes locked on what was going down in front of him.

"Does it hurt anymore?" Kendall asked curiously, looking on at the phenomenon quite interested. Jo gave him a confused look, as she helped rearrange Sarah so she was more comfortable at her chest.

"What, breastfeeding? Not really," Jo simply stated, looking down at the beautiful little angel she and Kendall had created.

"Oh, well that's good," Kendall spoke out with a smile. Jo looked up at him and smiled back, getting lost in his green eyes. She was wondering why he wasn't wearing a shirt, even though it was only March and that warm out. She loved the way Kendall's necked arched a bit whenever he talked about something he was really passionate about, whether it was music, his friends, or his family. She loved how smooth the skin was stretched over his defined collarbones, just like it was at his hips. Her eyes dipped down a bit to the faint outline of his hipbones, and then back up to his face quite surprised at herself. She had figured that these sexually obsessed hormones would be very unstable the first month or two after she was pregnant, but they hadn't ceased. Another thing that hadn't ceased…was the baby weight.

Jo had never felt so absolutely hideous in her entire lifetime. Her skin was softer, her hips wider, her breasts saggier, and her tummy a bit looser since having the baby. Jo had figured that right after birthing Sarah that she wouldn't be eating, or sleeping so she'd probably lose more weight…but it wasn't the case at all. Eating potato chips, ice cream, and cupcakes for dinner every night while breast feeding did not make Jo any thinner; just less fit and less healthy.

She felt like a whale half the time, wearing baggy sweatshirts and baggy sweat pants, hoping that if she hid all this extra weight, it would all just go away, but that was **never** the case. And now here she was, with these sexually raging hormones that wanted nothing more than to strip Kendall of every single piece of clothing on his body with her teeth, and she couldn't bear to even _ask_ him to have sex with her. It had been three months, and it would be perfectly healthy and normal to have sex again, seeing as it had been nearly five months without it. However, Jo felt ashamed of her body, and as much as she wanted Kendall to throw her into the bathroom and have his way with her, she was scared. She was different everywhere, and she didn't want to disappoint him.

"You okay, babe? You're really quiet," Kendall said softly, placing his hand atop of Jo's, sending a string of electricity through her arm. It was weird. While her attraction to Kendall had **never** faded, lately she felt as if she was sixteen again, and there they were, having their first time on the roof of the Palm Woods. She had never wanted him more.

"Just tired," Jo said softly, her mind getting the best of her as she looked down at her baby girl.

Sarah finally detached from Jo's breast with a small pop, choking up on the milk a bit. Jo sighed, quickly fixing herself so Kendall couldn't see, and bringing the baby against her shoulder to burp her. She threw the towel over her right shoulder, Sarah leaning against it as Jo patted her back, eliciting a few small burps and a bit of spit up from the baby girl. Jo sighed, patting Sarah's back, making sure she was done. The baby girl was definitely ready for a nap, and Jo could tell by how slow her breathing was.

"I think she's ready for a nap. Let me go put her down," Jo said, getting up from the table. Kendall stood up excitedly and smiled at her.

"I'll do it. Why don't you go upstairs and get some rest babe, you've been up since five," he smiled sympathetically at her. Jo couldn't help but smile back at her husband, and how supportive he was being about all of this lately, and she nodded.

"Alright," she said. She slowly gave Kendall the baby, and he held her chuckling, making sure that he could support her, giving her a kiss on the forehead. Sarah snuggled into her father, Jo looking on at the sight absolutely overjoyed. Kendall and Jo made their way up quietly to the nursery, where Kendall gently lowered Sarah into the crib. She colicked a bit once being put down, but Kendall stealthily turned on the mobile above her, and her big green eyes instantly grew wide at the moving cows and stars above, and then slowly began to drift off into sleep. Kendall snuck his arm around Jo's waist, to which she was a bit surprised, and uncomfortable. As much as Jo wanted Kendall to touch her like that, she couldn't help but think what was going through his mind, as if it was so much harder to touch her waist now because she was so wide.

Jo immediately flew from Kendall's grasp and walked out of the baby's room, much to his surprise. He had known that Jo had been a bit off lately with him in particular, but didn't want to say anything to upset her. He knew she was very sensitive, and that her mind had been in eight million different places at once since Sarah was born, but he was starting to get a bit concerned. Another thing that had irked Kendall just a bit, were his advances. He had very vaguely mentioned sex the past week or two, seeing how Jo would respond to it, but she didn't. She didn't get defensive, or upset about it, she just pretended it was never there. Kendall of course wanted to make sure she was ready for such a big step after Sarah was born, but it was perfectly natural and healthy to have sex six weeks after the baby was born, and now, it was almost three months afterwards, and not so much as a really passionate kiss.

Kendall walked into the bedroom where Jo was in the connecting bathroom, the door slightly opened, hearing small sobs coming from it. "Jo?" Kendall asked confused, walking across the carpeted floor to the door.

Jo stood in front of the mirror, tears coming down her face at an insane pace, looking at her shirtless self. She was definitely no longer the tiny little girl that she had been when Kendall married her. She wore a disgusting, plain white nursing bra, her breasts sagged and had gone up at least two cup sizes, her tiny waist no longer was perfectly thin, but a bit of fat laid on her hips, and around it. Jo **hated **the way that she looked, and she was convinced that Kendall would never find her attractive again.

"Jo?" she heard again, her heart beating fast as in the mirror, she saw Kendall peek his head in the door with a concerned look on his face. Jo whipped around with red, swollen eyes, grabbing her shirt with a shaking hand to cover her body.

"Leave! Get out!" she cried angrily, as Kendall's eyes got wide at her outburst.

"Babe, why are you crying," Kendall asked her softly, not paying attention to her demands. Jo's bottom lip quivered, and she hung her head down, running to the door, and pushing Kendall out of the way.

"Don't look at me," Jo cried out, running out into the bedroom, trying her best to tug on her sweatshirt so Kendall wouldn't be able to see any inch of bare skin. Kendall was more than concerned to say the least.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Kendall asked her upset, walking more into the bedroom where Jo sat on the bed, looking absolutely miserable. She held her stomach with crossed arms, tears leaking down her face, so ashamed of her body which was already totally covered. Kendall sat down next to her, and went to touch her thigh comfortingly, but Jo immediately flinched away, not looking at him. Kendall was now at a point where he was just afraid of what was going on. "Did I—say something to upset you downstairs?" Kendall asked cluelessly, his bare arm slowly easing around Jo's shoulders. Jo hung her head and nodded no, warm tears falling down her face, totally intoxicated by Kendall's scent, and the way he smooth skin felt against her cheek, leaning into him cautiously.

"No," Jo squeaked out, more tears falling out of her eyes. Kendall sighed deeply and looked at Jo with a small frown, tipping her chin up to look him in the bright green eyes.

"What's wrong, beautiful? You're scaring me," he said. Jo's face instantly fell, looking into Kendall's eyes. She couldn't hide from him anymore, it was exhausting and stressful.

"I'm not beautiful, Kendall, I'm anything but," Jo cried through thick sobs, tears falling onto both of their intertwined hands. Kendall's heart dropped at Jo's comment and he looked at her surprised, and upset.

"Why would you ever think that?" Kendall asked softly, pulling Jo closer on the bed, massaging her thigh gently, trying to get her to calm down a bit.

"Cause it's true, Kendall! I'm hideous. I'm fat, and I'm swollen, and I'm not the same anymore, not even close!" Jo burst out in hysterics, as Kendall sighed deeply, kissing her blonde locks sweetly, trying his best to calm her down.

"You are far from hideous, Josephine Knight," Kendall spoke softly into her ear, as she nuzzled even more into his bare chest, his silky skin creating a mish-mosh of emotions in her head. "You are beautiful, and you always will be, I promise," he said sincerely. Jo parted from Kendall, her eyes red and swollen, her cheeks wet as she sniffled and looked at him.

"How can you call all of my extra weight beautiful, Kendall? **Look** at me! We can't even have sex anymore!" Jo cried out ludicrously, turning away from Kendall ashamed at her words. Kendall's eyes got wide and confused, as if he were figuring something out and his heart instantly dropped down into the pit of his stomach.

"Why would you ever think that, Jo?" Kendall spoke softly, touching her back gently, turning her back around to him. Jo looked up at him miserably and swallowed hard wiping her tears away.

"I—I want to so bad, Kendall. I want to have sex so bad, but I—I can't expect you to want to when I look like _**this**_," she added, looking down at herself full of disgust. "I mean look at you! You look even better than before when Sarah was born, and I'm just a fat, ugly, mess and a half and," but Jo couldn't finish, because Kendall instantly leaned in, and kissed her lips, not giving her a chance to even contest as he parted her lips with his tongue, and deeply kissed her, his hands cupping her face and neck as he explored every crevice of her mouth to the best of his ability. He slowly parted from her, and leaned his forehead against Jo's, touching her face gently.

"You are the most beautiful woman in the entire world, babe. And nothing you could do would ever change it," he said, "and believe me, you aren't the only one who wants to have sex," he added with a sly chuckle, leaning in and pecking her lips chastely once more. Jo looked up at Kendall surprised and he smiled like a little boy, tracing the contours of her face gently.

"Really?" she asked, as if she thought he was lying. Kendall nodded and leaned into to her ear, gently blowing in it, and kissing the shell with a smile.

"Sarah's asleep," Kendall whispered in her ear. Jo swallowed hard, very unsure about this, closing her eyes as Kendall nibbled on her earlobe seductively. As much as she wanted this, and as much as she needed this, she was still just so unsure about all her doubts and worries, and what would happen.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I'm not the same, Kendall I—" she babbled on, before receiving a small, tender peck on the lips, Kendall's thumb stroking her cheek gently with a sly, warming smile that made Jo feel amazing inside.

"You're even better, Josephine," Kendall said softly, his hand raising up on h


	19. On Tour

**Rated M like usual ;) I owe y'all a very smutty chapter. I don't own anything in here. Review? Please?**

* * *

_**ON TOUR**_

* * *

"So, you excited to see Jo, K-Dog?" James asked with a chuckle, looking in his hand for a red five.

"God yes, I haven't seen her in a month," Kendall replied with a chuckle, watching as James put a red five down in the pile.

"Uno!" the brunette exclaimed with a smile as Carlos, and Logan both gave an annoyed grunt, looking through their large hands for something to match. Kendall chuckled, let out a small sigh and turned his head to look outside at the rural, South Carolina farmland passing him by. He watched as the tour bus sped down some random, deserted highway, off to their next destination. The boys were passing the time, sitting in the kitchen booth of the bus playing Uno like the little eleven year old boys they were deep down inside.

However, Kendall couldn't think of anything but Jo. He hadn't seen the blonde in a month, and seeing as they were always so busy, Jo filming some scenes for the New Town High Movie in South Carolina, and Kendall travelling all around the US, the two barely even had time to text, nevertheless actually talk on the phone. Kendall couldn't wait to that smiling face of hers, her big brown eyes, her soft skin, and her soft golden locks of hair.

"Kendall! It's your turn, man!" Carlos exclaimed, hitting the blonde in the shoulder. Kendall turned to look at his friends, realizing that he had three cards left, a yellow skip, a red two and a green four. The card on deck was yellow, so Kendall put down his yellow skip causing James to burst.

"Kendall, what the **fuck **man? I saved you the last reverse!" he exclaimed, tapping his card annoyed against the table as Carlos and Logan snickered. Kendall chuckled and sighed, his gaze going out to the window again, closing his eyes. The excitement of seeing Jo had kept Kendall up the entire night last night, and he had barely gotten any sleep. Luckily, they're concert was tomorrow, and Kendall was going to be able to spend the entire evening with Jo, just like he had planned. He couldn't help but get a bit sad at the fact that it was only one evening, but Kendall knew it was going to be perfect.

He had figured he and Jo would go out to get something to eat, maybe walk on the shore holding hands, and he was especially hoping to get Jo alone, and kiss her till her lips turned blue, something he missed more than anything.

"Kendall! GO!" Carlos shouted impatiently. Kendall haphazardly threw down the green four, in which James victoriously put down his green six, and he whooped and hollered.

"I AM THE UNO MASTER!" James shouted, standing up in the booth next to Logan, who looked at his friend hysterically laughing. Everyone knew James **liked **to win, but when James **actually** won, it was like a frickin' celebration.

"Okay, new game!" Carlos called out, anxiously getting the deck together in his hands, and beginning to shuffle. Kendall turned to his friends and sighed.

"I think I'm actually gonna go to the back and sleep for a bit. I'm exhausted," Kendall spoke out with a chuckle. James looked at Kendall with a raised eyebrow and laughed.

"You didn't get much sleep last night, did you?" James asked. Kendall looked at James confused at how he knew that.

"Stalker…" Kendall said jokingly as James rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Dude, your bunk is on top of mine. All I heard was you moving around last night," James said. Kendall sighed and ran his hands through his hair tiredly, yawning a bit and nodding.

"Yeah, didn't get much sleep. Wake me up in like an hour or two," Kendall told the boys, turning his back to them as they continued their game, determined to beat James. Kendall entered the back of the bus, closing the red curtain behind him as he climbed up into his small, narrow little bunk. He sighed as he settled himself in the bed he had called home for a month now, and smiled. On the side of his wall, he had a small little collection of pictures. One of the four boys in Minnesota, a few of him, his mom and Katie in Minnesota, as well as at the Palm Woods, and right in the center was the biggest one. It was a gorgeous headshot of Jo, with a light purple background. Her loose blonde hair fell over her bare shoulders, her off the shoulder shirt not being seen, and making the picture that much more erotic in Kendall's mind. Although he and Jo hadn't had sex yet, his mind created the bottom half of the picture when he was antsy, and couldn't sleep at night.

Kendall instantly took out his cell phone from the back of his pocket, and checked the time. It was nearly four, and Jo should've been just around finishing up shooting for today. Due to the fact that it was a Friday, and Saturday's were extra-long shoots for her, the director usually gave the actors a break on Friday nights, to either spend time with their families…or their boyfriends. Kendall sent Jo a quick text, smiling at the message on his phone.

_**To:**__ Jo_

_Hey gorgeous. Can't wait to see your beautiful face in less than three hours ;) _

Kendall laid his phone on his stomach and sighed, waiting for the lulling vibration to pull him back into the real world. It was nearly fifteen minutes later, when Jo texted back, Kendall grabbing at his phone anxiously to see what she had said.

_**From:**__ Jo_

_Thank God. I can't wait to see you baby :) _

Kendall smiled at the text immediately, his heart beating fast. Kendall absolutely adored that Jo called him baby. He didn't care if it was usually reserved for a girl's nickname, he loved it, and every time it came out of Jo's mouth, he loved it even more. Kendall texted her back one final time.

_**To:**__ Jo_

_I'm off to take a nap, I don't wanna be sleepy tonight. I'll come by the hotel around seven to pick you up. I can't wait to see you, gorgeous. I love you._

Only seconds after sending the second text did Kendall get one back.

_**From**__: Jo_

_I can't wait baby. I love you too :)_

Kendall stared at the text from his beautiful girlfriend, and slowly laid his phone next to his pillow, snuggling into it. He thought of what would happen when he saw Jo, and how the love they had for each other would be totally revisited, and totally fresh.

And with that thought, Kendall dozed off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

It was 6:56, and Kendall Knight walked through the downtown streets of a small little town called Newberry, the same town where Kendall was performing the next day at the State Fair. Jo's hotel was just right up the block, and to be honest, Kendall felt a bit nervous, not having seen Jo for a month. The couple had decided to get a bit dressed up for their night on the town, so he wore a dark sports coat, with a light green button down, a skinny black tie, black jeans and light green slip-ons. His newly cut bangs hung over his eyes, his blonde locks perfectly silky and clean. In one hand he held a bouquet of lavender daises, Jo's favorite flower, the other hand deep in his pocket, nervously moving his fingers around in it anxiously. As he reached the awning of Jo's hotel, he walked up straight to the huge revolving doors, dodging town cars and taxis that were dropping off luggage and people.

Kendall walked through the revolving glass doors, taking a few deep breaths, as he stepped in the lively, elegant hotel. His eyes scanned the lobby, which housed tons of people, with a big open ceiling, a concierge's desk and a grand staircase, as well as some elevators. Kendall's eyes scanned the enormous room, and they went to a small gathering of chairs, where he saw Jo, nestled in a tan plush chair, picking at her manicured nails nervously. Kendall smiled and was filled with instantly warmth the moment he saw her. Her long blonde hair was curled, framing her bright, fresh face perfectly. Her skin looked effortless and smooth, and her lips were glossed a bold red color, contrasting with her violet eye shadow. Her black brows were perfectly groomed, her teeth their usual white, and her big brown eyes shone. He looked at her beautiful violet and red dress, which was short enough to be classy and sexy at the same time, along with her tan legs, crossed, her feet showcasing two inch red heels. Kendall truthfully, couldn't keep his eyes off her.

He walked towards her with a smile, holding the flowers in his hand excitedly. With each step, his stride got faster, until Jo finally looked up, and caught his gaze with a wide smile. Her entire face lit up, as he came closer and closer, as Jo stood from the chair, leaving her red clutch to fall back in the seat. Kendall wasted no time in running up to her, and immediately slinging his arms around her waist, as she did to his neck, both chuckling as their tired, lusting bodies craved each other. He lifted Jo off her feet and she squealed, the flowers still in his hand as she nestled into his neck, both of their hearts beating fast. Kendall spun her around a bit as she giggled into him and he sighed at peace.

"_Oooh_, I missed you so much, baby girl," Kendall spoke out in her ear as he let her feet touch the floor. Jo and Kendall didn't miss a beat, as they moved their lips towards each other and shared a passionate kiss. Jo's glossed lips tasted like pure bliss on Kendall's tongue, as he parted them forcefully, and swept his tongue across her mouth, his hands slung around her hips, his forearms pressuring her against him. Jo smiled, and moaned softly into the kiss, Kendall not wanting to ever part from her supple lips. They finally parted, Jo slipping her hands to Kendall's neck and face with a smile.

"I'm so glad you're here, Kendall. I missed you so much," Jo spoke out with a smile, Kendall leaning in to kiss her lips again, smiling as they parted quickly. Kendall chuckled and nodded, resting his forehead against hers with a smile. He craftily brought his hand from behind her back, revealing the beautiful flowers he had bought for her. Jo's heart swelled up at the sight of them and she smiled, looking up at Kendall bashfully.

"You always were a romantic, Kendall Knight," Jo said, chuckling, as she took the flowers from him and smiled warmly.

"And you always were a sucker for flowers, Jo Taylor," Kendall bantered back, slipping his arms around her waist again. Jo sighed and nuzzled against Kendall's chest taking his wonderful scent, and the small stroking of her lower back by his hand.

"You look so handsome, baby. I'm glad we decided to get dressed up," Jo said, cuddling Kendall even more into her as he chuckled, setting a kiss on her blonde hair.

"Me too. You look dangerously sexy tonight," Kendall chuckled lowly in Jo's ear as she laughed against his shirt. Jo parted from his chest and looked up in his eyes with a smile.

"And you're not telling me what we are doing, or where we are going tonight?" Jo asked, trying him one last time, raising her eyebrow. Kendall nodded no, with an adorable smile, his dimples out in full force. He looked at Jo, his hands still slung around her waist, and he chuckled.

"I promise you are going to enjoy it, gorgeous. It's our last night together for a while," he spoke out quite sadly, green eyes dropping a bit. Jo's face instantly fell and she sighed, smiling, her hands gripping Kendall's forearms to make sure he was really in front of her, looking up at the person she loved most.

"Well then we have to make the most of it, won't we?"

* * *

Two hours later, after a romantic, jazzy dinner at the Blue Note Dance Club, Kendall and Jo walked down the lively streets of Newberry, holding hands tightly.

"I didn't know you could dance so well," Kendall chuckled out as the lazily walked, Jo's bare shoulders getting goose bumps from the cold. She shuddered a bit and chuckled, nodding her head, Kendall realizing her discomfort. He immediately stopped their walking and Jo turned to him as Kendall shimmied out of his sports coat. He gently came behind Jo and draped it over her shoulders, to which she chuckled, Kendall sneaking a kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you," she said, looking into his eyes, turning around in his arms. Kendall smiled at her, leaning in to kiss her lips gently.

"Not a problem. Don't want you getting a cold, Ms. Movie Star," he joked out, coming next to her again, and slipping his warm hand through hers. Even though it was the end of the summer, the slight chill in the air had creeped up on the small town of Newberry.

"So what are the guys up to tonight?" Jo asked, as they walked past the little shops and cafes, looking up at the stars every so often.

Kendall sighed deeply, looking up, trying to remember. "Well, I know James and Carlos were going to check out the partying scene, and I think Logan was heading to see this band he likes play at a coffee shop nearby," Kendall said.

"Ah, so you all get a break from being off that bus, and out into the real world," Jo said laughing. Kendall smiled and nodded.

"I guess so. And I get to spend the night with the one I love most," Kendall said sweetly with a smile, his green orbs locking on Jo's. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her into him, gently placing his mouth on hers. Kendall immediately swept his tongue over her lower lip, asking for entrance, to which Jo obliged, opening her mouth wide enough for Kendall to take full advantage of her. His hands held her hips tightly, and his tongue caressed hers in a mutual, lustful wanting of pure desire. Jo brought her hand to Kendall's face, touching his jaw line affectionately as he deepened the kiss even more, causing Jo to retreat, out of breath. Kendall looked at her a bit confused and she smiled at him nervously, playing with his fingers teasingly.

"You know, I'd love to see what the inside of the tour bus looks like," Jo said to Kendall, with a flirty, seductive smile. Kendall looked at her, and squeezed her hand tightly, knowing what she was proposing. Kendall wanted nothing more than to take her into the tour bus, and sit in the booth with her, kissing and sucking on the smooth pale skin of her neck, all the way up to her ear, his hand sliding up her smooth thigh as she moaned softly in his ear.

"Of course. It's only a ten minute walk away," Kendall told her with a smile. Jo nodded as their hands gently slipped into each other again, as they made the short walk to where the state fair was being held the next day. The entire stage, and all the rides were either folded up for the night, or spookily silent, creaking a bit from the wind. The area was humongous, and a whole entire mess of cars, trucks, and tour buses for other performing acts were in the huge, blacktopped parking lot. Jo's heels clicked against it as Kendall lead her to the red and white tour bus, with the Big Time Rush logo, and James, Carlos, Logan and Kendall's' faces on it.

"Nice bus," Jo chortled out, running her hands along her beloveds face on the vehicle. Kendall rolled his eyes as he took out his keys from his pockets, and went to open the door.

"You're just jealous that **you** don't have a bus with your face on it," Kendall said, opening the door to the dark, giant. Kendall left his hand out, and Jo took it with a smile, stepping up onto the bus, trying not to lose her balance in her heels. Kendall followed her, closing the giant door behind them, and he flicked the light on.

Jo's eyes lit up when she saw the interior of the bus. It had a small little kitchen area, a booth to sit in, a small couch, a big screen television and a curtain, which separated the front of the bus, from the bedrooms and bathroom.

"Wow, this is pretty nice," Jo said, looking around, throwing her purse down on the couch with a smile. She slowly walked down the main aisle, her hands touching the soft plush furniture, as well as the wood countertops and cabinets that the bus had.

"A bus is a bus," Kendall commented, sticking his hands in his pockets as he followed her. Jo eyes caught a picture resting on the countertop of the four boys after their first concert. She picked it up gingerly and smiled at it, Kendall coming next to her with a chuckle. All four boys had funny, excited faces on, their hair all mussed from the sweat and excitement of performing.

"Our first concert," Kendall said. Jo chuckled and pointed out Kendall, whose eyes were crossed, and his tongue sticking out.

"What an attractive face," Jo commented laughing, looking back at Kendall, whose hands slinked around her waist, chin leaning on her shoulder.

"Oh come on, you know you love it," he commented, giving her a light squeeze. Jo laughed and set the picture back down, Kendall releasing her as her hands traced the curtain that separated everything.

"And what is back here? Your lair?" Jo asked with a smile and laugh. Kendall shrugged his shoulders and chuckled.

"Wanna find out?" he asked. Jo gave him a sly smile, raising and eyebrow as she pushed the curtain aside, and walked down the even narrower aisle, two bunks on either side of her. She turned to Kendall who rested by the curtain frame on one leg with one hand against the door.

"Which one is yours? Probably the messiest, right?" Jo asked him. Kendall looked at her and shrugged playfully, his dimples coming out to play.

"I think you'll be able to tell," Kendall said slyly, sticking his hands in his pockets once again. Jo gave him a playful smile, and turned back around the four bunks, looking to and from each one. Her eyes then locked on the top left bunk, going instantly to a wall of pictures, with a very familiar one right in the center. Jo moved closer to it, standing on her tippy toes to see it…the beautiful headshot she had given Kendall before he went on tour. Jo turned back to him with a smile on her face, happiness radiating through her body.

"You…you really hung it up?" she asked him amazed. Kendall ducked his head in embarrassment and nodded, licking his lip and sighing with a smile.

"Yeah, of course babe. I have to see your beautiful face every day," Kendall spoke out softly, moving closer to Jo, his voice getting lower. Kendall and Jo stood chest to chest in the aisle of the tour bus, his hands slowly going to the top bunk, so she was trapped beneath his arms, at the level of her head. Jo swallowed hard and looked up at Kendall, as he cautiously began to lower his lips to hers, entrapping Jo in a sweet, but sensual kiss. Kendall parted for just a second, their lips parting slowly with a small smack, as Jo smiled at him nervously. Kendall smiled and leaned in, moving his body closer to hers, dropping his arms to her lower back as his lips fell on hers again. He swept his tongue across her lower lip begging for entrance to which Jo allowed, his tongue beginning to stroke hers softly and tenderly. The space was small, and breaths were heavy as Kendall arched his head the opposite way, allowing his and Jo lips to re-arrange, still softly and passionately kissing.

Kendall moved his hands down to Jo's backside, where he gently squeezed through her thin dress, moving more and more into each other's bodies. Kendall parted his lips from Jo's, not looking into her eyes as his lips went to her neck, sucking at her pulse point as if his life depended it. Jo's tanned skin brushed against Kendall's lips so divinely, he thought he was in Heaven. Jo eased her head back gently as Kendall sucked ravenously, her hands going to the waistline of his jeans. She sighed quite content with herself, as her fingers traced the whispers of Kendall's abdomen, giving the boy quite a shudder.

"You're beautiful, Jo," Kendall whispered in her ear, his tongue tracing the outside shell, and his teeth nibbling on it every so often. Jo breathed heavily, biting her lower lip in pleasure as Kendall continued to suck on her neck, his hands at the small of her back, gently stroking her through her dress.

Sexually, Jo and Kendall hadn't gotten very far at all. They had only been dating about seven months, and while Kendall was sure he loved Jo, the physical aspect of their love was very slow. Kendall didn't really mind, especially since a big reason it was slow was that both of them were so busy all the time. The furthest they had gone was Jo giving Kendall a hand job one rainy afternoon in his room, but other than that, they had just really made out, and felt around on each other's bodies before. Jo had never really seen Kendall naked, and Kendall had never seen Jo completely exposed either.

Jo sighed loudly, and squeezed her eyes tightly, her heart thumping out of her chest as her hands played with the short frays of hair at Kendall's neck.

"Kendall, do you have a condom?" she asked softly, her voice wavering between heavy breaths.

Kendall stopped all his movements suddenly, as if he hadn't just heard right what Jo had said. He picked his head from her neck and looked in her eyes surprised, his breaths staggering. He took his hand and swept his sweaty bangs from his eyes and swallowed hard.

"W-what?" he asked her. Jo swallowed hard and looked in his eyes with a nervous smile.

"D-do you?" she asked. Kendall swallowed hard, and looked at Jo with a small, unexpected smile biting his lower lip to hold back a full fledged grin.

"Uh I-I don't but James probably does," Kendall said softly. Jo looked up at him and bit her lower lip.

"Can you check?" she asked softly. Kendall, who was beyond caught off guard swallowed hard and nodded out of breath.

"Y-yeah, yeah," Kendall said nodding his head with a small smile. He turned around nervously, and went into the bathroom, flicking on the light. He shakily rummaged through the lower cabinet, five thousand things going on in his mind as he located James' toiletry bag. He opened up the zipper, his heart beating up into his chest, as his shaking fingers leafed through some band-aids, Cuda coupons, and other random things, until he finally got to the sleeve of Trojan's James had brought along for the trip. Kendall nervously ripped one off, and zippered the bag back up, putting it back in its rightful place. He got up from his knees, holding the condom in his hands as he looked in the mirror terrified. He had expected to get some from Jo tonight…but not **this** much. Trying to be as confident as he possibly could, Kendall took a deep breath before flicking off the light and walking back into the aisle between bunks, where Jo was nervously playing with her fingers. Kendall came up to her and smiled, holding the bright yellow package between his fingers, a nervous smile appearing on Jo's face.

"A-are you sure?" Kendall asked Jo, standing in his original spot, looking down at the condom in his hands. Jo looked up at him, swallowing hard and nodding.

"Yeah, I am," Jo said softly, taking Kendall's free hand in her own. Kendall looked at her with a small smile, and then looked around the bus with a contorted face.

"It's—a little snug in here," Kendall joked out softly, looking back at Jo who seemed to be as nervous as she could ever be. "Do you wanna go back to your hotel?" he asked her. Jo said nothing, but she gently tugged Kendall by his tie, and attached her lips to his. With the condom still between his fingers, he gently pushed it down into his pocket, and brought his hands to Jo's back again. Jo kissed Kendall furiously, and he let her dominate, as his hands played with the back zipper of her dress. He gently began pulling it down, his now cold hands touching the soft skin of Jo's back, as he unzipped it fully.

Jo's hands were still around his neck, their lips still attached as Kendall took his hands from her back, and brought them up to her shoulders. The two parted slowly, and Kendall began to gently slip the straps from her dress off her arms, Jo looking like she could tell Kendall to stop any moment. After sliding off both straps, Kendall began slowly yanking down the beautiful dress, watching as it pooled at Jo's feet, her heels kicked next to her on the floor. Kendall looked up and down her body like Jo was some sort of painting in a gallery, his eyes shocked at just how beautiful his girlfriend was underneath it all.

"Wow," Kendall barely whispered under his breath, totally intoxicated by Jo's body. Jo's face was red, and Kendall found her embarrassment absolutely adorable. She wore a black bra, and black panties, making her tan skin just pop off into Kendall's eyes. "You're beautiful, babe," he whispered out to her lips. He pecked them chastely, and went to the buckle of his belt, undoing it nervously. His hands fumbled a bit as Jo gently pushed his hands out of the way, and replaced his with hers. Jo gently unbuckled the belt, and let it hang, as her hands went to the buttons of his jeans. Kendall swallowed hard, feeling aroused by just Jo's graze near his fly, and he shuddered a bit. Jo slowly unbuttoned Kendall's jeans, and unzipped his fly, feeling the small bulge in his jeans grow larger with each passing second. Jo gently palmed the bulge in his jeans, making Kendall let out a small moan of pleasure, catching in his throat. Jo liked the sound, making her excited as she gently palmed it again, making Kendall nearly go weak in the knees. He instantly brought his lips to hers, and kissed her gingerly, as Jo's hands went to waist of his jeans, and she began to pull them down as their kissing intensified. In seconds the jeans were down at Kendall's feet, his erection which was now prominent strained by the thin fabric of his boxer briefs. Jo and Kendall's lips still smacked as their tongues collided, Jo's hands touching the contours of Kendall's abs, his hands giving her backside a tight squeeze whenever her tongue passed his. The two lovers parted again, and Kendall quickly whipped off his shirt and tie, leaving him in just his boxer briefs, standing in front of his girlfriend. Jo looked up and down Kendall in awe with a nervous smile as Kendall rested his forehead against hers, his voice soft.

"You alright?" he asked her. Jo nodded with a small smile, not able to speak. Kendall leaned into her ear, and kissed it gently, breathing hot breath into it, making Jo shudder. "Did you plan this?" he asked her softly, wondering if her legs were so smooth for any particular reason.

"If I had the guts to go through with it, then yeah," Jo whispered out nervously with a small chuckle. Kendall chuckled nervously, kissing the raw spot where he had abused previously, and sighed deeply.

"How do you wanna do this, babe? Standing up?" he asked her scared, hoping his fear wouldn't show too much.

"I don't care," Jo squeaked out terrified. Kendall nodded in her neck, pushing her hair back from her ear and kissing it delicately, as her hands tensed on his neck scared.

"This way would be easiest, I don't think we're gonna fit in my bunk," Kendall joked out from nerves, his voice getting caught in his throat. Jo looked at him with nervous eyes, as his hands held both sides of her face. "We're gonna make the most of it, alright?" he whispered to her. Jo nodded and swallowed hard, as Kendall's hands moved down her body, to the sides of her underwear. Kendall moved in a bit, allowing his painfully hard erection to brush against Jo's abdomen, eliciting a soft moan from his lips due to the slight friction. Jo gently bucked her pelvis up, supplying him with even more friction as he hung his head and bit his lower lip in pleasure, trying his best not to freak Jo out.

Kendall wasted no time in slowly pushing down Jo's sheer underwear, the silent sound of it hitting the floor causing his length to pulse even more with excitement. Jo instantly turned her head away from Kendall, her face red at her exposure, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks from being so nervous. Kendall couldn't help but stare at her beautiful hips, her slim thighs leading up to Jo's impeccable lower half.

Kendall immediately leaned into to Jo, resting his head against the side of hers, his hands touching her bare hips as she quivered beneath him. "It's alright to be nervous, babe," he spoke softly, touching her face with the other hand. Jo nodded softly, and looked back at Kendall's comforting face, his sweaty bangs and breathy voice alluring to her. "I'm nervous too, but I love you, Jo," he said softly, tracing her face. Jo nodded, as Kendall leaned in and chastely kissed her lips once more, his hands moving down below her hips, where he began to slowly explore her lower half. Jo closed her eyes as Kendall breathed heavily, his heart pumping, his hand slowly navigating to her slick core, where he gently passed her center with his thumb, eliciting a small moan from Jo, a grab on his shoulders, and her legs to spread a bit. Kendall leaned into kiss her lips slowly, Jo being submissive as she could be to him. He passed her center again, Jo's legs spreading wider as she let out another loud moan, Kendall swallowing it with his lips. His length twitched each time a moan came from Jo's sweet mouth, the heat beginning to work on both of them. Jo's sweaty hands clutched onto Kendall's back, as again she bucked her bare pelvis against his aching erection, causing him to hang his head in pleasure, his grasp on Jo even tighter. Jo immediately brought her shaky hands to Kendall's boxer briefs, and began pulling them down, letting his length spring free from the confines, looking swollen and painful. Jo marveled at the body part she had never really seen, as Kendall blushed embarrassed at the state he was in.

Kendall slowly parted from Jo, and leaned down to his jeans, getting the condom from his pocket, and tearing it open with his teeth. He shakily began to roll it on, Jo breathing heavily, and nervously as he successfully slipped it on. With both lovers ready to take the next step, Kendall looked at Jo with a beating heart and nervous face.

"A-are you ready?" Kendall asked softly, leaning his forehead against Jo's. Jo squeezed Kendall's hands tightly, not sure of her answer. She remained quiet, and shook beneath him as Kendall took her face in his hands, stroking his thumb across her cheek gently. "Hey, look at me," he said softly. Jo looked up at him, her eyes full of nerves, and a small tear threatening to fall down her cheek. "If you don't wanna do this, we don't have to, alright?" he said tenderly, his brow furrowed with doubt.

"I want to," Jo squeaked out nervously, touching Kendall's strong arms gently. Kendall looked down at her and nodded.

"Just remember, that you're with me, Jo, and I'm never gonna hurt you," Kendall spoke out comfortingly. Jo nodded along with him, as Kendall leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. He leaned his forehead against hers, and smiled, rubbing her back easily, trying to soothe her fears. His powerful and prominent erection lay between the two of them, just centimeters away from Jo's flat, tan stomach. "Tell me when you're ready," Kendall whispered out, before leaning in, and kissing her lips gently. Jo allowed Kendall's lips and tongue to ease her fears and relax her, noticing his kissing was a bit trembly and nervous. His clammy hands gripped her bare sides, kneading them gently as Jo's heart thumped faster. Kendall went to her ear and whispered a soft "I love you," and in that moment, she decided she was ready.

"I'm ready, baby," Jo spoke out quietly, with a small smile on her face. Kendall looked at her with a smile, touching the soft curls of blonde hair that fell around her face, stroking her chin with his thumb.

"Alright," he said gently. Kendall looked down between him and Jo and bit his lip trying to figure out how to work this. "Let me have your leg," he told her. Kendall picked up Jo's leg, and held it up with his arm, wrapping it around the back of him, causing the two of them to be as close as they could get. Kendall's pulsating erection was now flush against Jo's lower half, making the boy nearly want to scream out in excitement. Kendall looked up at her with a nervous, smile on his face. He knew this was going to hurt, but he wasn't sure if Jo knew.

"Babe, it might…it's gonna hurt a bit when I first…," he said stumbling over his words, "but just…I won't do anything until you say it's alright, I promise," Kendall told her, making sure not to go back on his words. Jo nodded, holding around Kendall's neck tightly, as she leaned her head back against the bunk, her throat dry and her heart pounding against her ribcage. Kendall looked up at Jo, her excited and terrified brown eyes alive, as he leaned to her.

"I love you, Josephine," Kendall spoke softly.

"I love you, Kendall," she replied.

Kendall then leaned into her lips, and brought them in the slowest, most tender kiss they had ever shared, as he thrust into her, causing Jo to break the kiss in the worst pain imaginable, tears coming from her eyes. Her entire body shook and she let out a sharp cry, as Kendall's hands shook trying to calm her down by rubbing her thigh and back gently.

"I know it hurts, babe, but just relax, I won't move until you say it's alright," Kendall whispered to her between pants, the feeling of Jo's tight core around him nearly bringing him to tears of pleasure. He had never felt so good in all his life. He kissed Jo's lips, tears falling from her face to his as she tensed up. "Relax your body, easy does it," Kendall told her as Jo nodded, her eyes shut in pain. Kendall wanted nothing more than friction, but refused himself the pleasure because of Jo's pain. Her breathing was hitched, as Kendall tenderly kissed her tears away. "You're doing a great job, babe, the worst is over," he whispered to her lips, kissing them gently. Jo opened her eyes and looked at Kendall's nervous, pleasure filled, adorable face. Knowing he was probably getting antsy inside of her Jo swallowed hard and nodded her head. Kendall nodded as well, as he took himself from her, the pleasure riding into his body like a laser, and forcefully slammed back into her, causing Jo to whimper again, her grip on his shoulders getting a bit loser. She moaned in a bit of pleasure and nodded at Kendall with a reassuring face, telling him all was okay.

He pulled out and went back in again, this time Jo feeling almost no pain, but pleasure start to build up. Knowing that she was going to be alright, Kendall did his best to try to create some sort of steady rhythm that he always heard James brag about when he had sex. After a few experimental thrusts at different speeds, Kendall found the perfect one. His hand nearly slid from Jo's thigh due to the sticky sweat, as both of their breaths became labored and heavy in the small area. Kendall kissed Jo's lips passionately, and then moved to her neck, as the pleasure began to set in for both of them.

"Does it feel good, baby girl?" Kendall asked between heavy breaths, his voice weak.

"_Ngnh.._yes, oh baby," Jo barely got out, her head rested against the bunks, eyes closed as Kendall worked her roughly.

Even though Kendall wasn't experienced in sex, and this was his first time, he knew that getting Jo to a place where she would actually enjoy it was near impossible from the act of sex itself the first time, so he remembered a piece of advice his old buddy James had given him, and he made a mental note of it. Kendall, while still thrusting animalistically, brought his hand down between Jo's legs, feeling his own length brush against his fingertips. He took two fingers, and gently maneuvered them between his girlfriend's warm crevices to the spot they had previously occupied, and began to massage her. With the first touch of her swollen center, Jo let out a small cry of pleasure, grasping onto Kendall for the life of her. He felt her thighs tremble a bit with each pass of his fingers, and she buried her head into his shoulders.

"Wh-what are you doing? Please don't stop, baby," Jo begged Kendall between heavy pants, holding onto his sweaty back for dear life.

Kendall continued thrusting into her, and massaging her, hoping Jo would feel the pleasure he was about to feel. A few thrusts later, Kendall felt he was reaching the end, as his length pulsated inside his girlfriend's core, which squeezed him tightly.

"Baby girl, I'm—I'm gonna…" Kendall barely got out, his breaths heavy, his bangs in front of his eyes, and his voice strained. He could barely finish his sentence before he let out a loud, pleasure filled moan as he released, his entire body shaking as each wave of pleasure passed his lower half, his hips bucking faster and faster into her. Jo clawed his back roughly, as he continually massaged her center, his movements going in time with his achingly slow thrusts. He felt Jo clench down on him, as she came with him, letting out a sharp cry and moan into Kendall's neck, his lips rubbing against her cold, clammy skin.

After a few seconds of heavy breathing, both Jo and Kendall looked at each other in awe and confusion. Kendall swallowed hard, his sweaty bangs stuck to his forehead, as he leaned his forehead against Jo's exhaustedly, eyes closed. Jo's chest rose and fell heavily, her throat dry as she swallowed hard, Kendall's moist lips kissing the damp blonde ringlets that fell on her forehead, his hands rubbing her hips gently.

"You alright?" he asked her with a breathy voice, a smile on his face.

"I'm good," Jo breathed out with a small, nervous chuckle at the end of her words. Kendall sighed deeply, still laying inside of her as he leaned down and kissed her lips sweetly, looking at her adoringly.

"I-I didn't think this would happen for a while longer, but I'm glad it did," Kendall whispered to her lips. Jo looked up at Kendall and smiled, holding his hand tightly resting on her thigh.

"Me too, Kendall," she said. Kendall gently eased out of her a bit awkwardly, Kendall shyly turning away as Jo leaned down and picked up her panties, and dress. Kendall dressed awkwardly down the aisle from Jo, his mind spinning, and his heart buzzing. He wanted nothing more than to cuddle with Jo and kiss her beautiful, naked body all over, but he knew time was limited. Jo had to get back to the hotel and get some rest, and Kendall needed to rest up before he sang anyway. As soon as they were fully dressed, Kendall walked up to Jo between the bunks and smiled at her adorably, his hair still sweaty from their encounter.

"I really do love you Jo, please remember that," Kendall said softly, touching her face with his soft hands. Jo looked up at Kendall, her heart melting, not regretting a single thing that had happened tonight between them, as their fingers enlaced tightly. "And I can't wait to see you again in a month," Kendall spoke out. Jo nodded, leaning up and kissing Kendall's lips faintly, a smile breaking through her lips as they were placed upon Kendall's. She pulled away with a chuckle and sighed, holding his hands in hers tightly, her heart beating fast.

"Thanks for making the most of tonight, Kendall."


	20. Better Boyfriend

**Rated M like usual ;) I owe y'all a very smutty chapter. I don't own anything in here. Review? Please?**

* * *

_**BETTER BOYFRIEND**_

* * *

Kendall was _not_ used to this feeling again.

He almost couldn't bring himself to do it.

But he had no choice. Jo's picture didn't work.

Kendall sat in the comfortable, blue desk chair in his room, the bright computer screen near hurting his eyes in the pitch black. He looked over at James' empty bed, thanking God the brunette had decided to spend the night with one his conquests, instead of coming home, leaving Kendall alone. Mrs. Knight and Katie had gone back to Minnesota for the first time since leaving three years ago, seeing as that the boys were now old enough to stay in the apartment alone, and they were _all_ taking advantage of it. Carlos and Logan were probably beyond fast asleep at this point, seeing as it was already 3:44 am and they had been out all night roaming the streets of Los Angeles, looking for a good time. Kendall sighed and bit his lip awkwardly, looking at the computer screen that seemed to mock him.

He wished Jo wasn't shooting on location in New York City, so he could have her here, instead of having to depend on this stupid computer screen to keep him sane. It had been two weeks since Jo had gone, two weeks since he had last kissed and touched her. Kendall didn't see much in not having Jo around for a few weeks, thinking he'd be able to handle it, but now, he couldn't have been more wrong. He hadn't had a good release since the day he left, and it was _killing _him.

He took a deep breath, and awkwardly held the mouse, clicking into his favorites. Biting his lower lip ashamed, he scrolled down to the last folder, which was definitely password protected. The folder was named "Prospective Music" but Kendall knew better about what was inside it. He double clicked on the folder, and sighed as the small box to open it popped up. There was a small message with an asterisk that Kendall hadn't seen before with a yes and no button and he read it with a furrowed brow.

**_*You have not visited this folder in 10 months and 14 days. Do you wish to continue?_**

"Fuckin' guilt trip," Kendall muttered out to the screen, pushing his bangs back a bit, as he pressed the YES button on the message powerfully and annoyed. Kendall's eyes suddenly went to the favorites bar, and he looked at the lists of websites that began to pop up on the side. His eyes went wide, not realizing how many there had been since he had gotten to Los Angeles. Feeling his face get hot, and checking over his back to make sure nobody was there, he bit his lip and hovered his mouse over some of the names, deciding which one would be the fastest, and easiest. With a deep sigh, he clicked the button on top, organizing the sites by the number of times he had viewed them, and deciding that the first one would probably be the best. Taking a deep breath in, and looking behind his shoulder again in the dark, he clicked on the link, brining him the website that he had visited so many times.

Upon seeing the homepage, and the decadent pictures of naked women, Kendall's eyes immediately closed with shame, and he sighed annoyed and upset with himself. He wished that he didn't have to do this, but nothing was working right now, not even Jo's picture, which made him ever more frustrated. He sighed deeply, trying to get rid of every ounce of shame, and guilt that was bored inside of his head and redirected his eyes to the screen, locking on the center woman, who seemed absolutely flawless. As much as Kendall knew that the pictures were ridiculously photo shopped, her long, dark, curly tresses hanging over two beautifully smooth breasts, a toned stomach and impeccable legs seemed to slowly wash away his guilt. There was a video underneath her, in which big red words "PLAY ME!" were on the button, as Kendall took not a second guess, and clicked the link.

A large window popped up on his computer, and some swanky, obviously bad eighties music came on, as the video began to play. Kendall swallowed hard, and went to the speaker of his computer, lowering the volume a bit with a shaky hand, making sure not to wake Carlos or Logan. Kendall shifted a bit uncomfortable in the chair, feeling the very beginning of his arousal start to creep up on him. He breathed out shakily, as the video zoomed in on this girl, brushing her beautiful black hair in a mirror, wearing a thin sheet of fabric as a robe, hanging open so you could see the beginnings of her breasts. Kendall watched anxiously, waiting for some kind of reaction from the video, breathing shakily. Suddenly, the camera switched to a sluttily dressed delivery girl, in tight blue shorts, high blue socks, long flowing blonde hair, and a barely there white top, with her chest falling out of it. Kendall immediately sucked in a harsh breath of air, his mind going insane at what was about to happen.

Only ten minutes later, the delivery girl, who had seemingly come to the wrong house, and the beautiful raven haired beauty were tongue kissing each other, and touching each other intimately. Kendall's right hand was dipped into his plaid boxers, slowly stroking himself as he looked on at the computer helpless, his insides feeling guilty about what he was doing. He almost felt like he was cheating on Jo watching this, but Kendall couldn't help himself.

The video went on for another ten minutes, with the two girls doing virtually everything they possibly could to each other. Kendall was leaned back the entire time, his hand roughly stroking himself, and twisting around his length. His eyes remained on the image of the two girls pleasing each other, as his hand moved faster, sweat starting to coat his brow. Short, desperate moans caught in Kendall's throat, as his thumb took one long, agonizing stroke down the underside of his member, using the dampness leaking from his tip as a lubricant. His legs were spread in the chair, his muscles tensing as he bit his lower lip white, waves of pleasure starting to travel to his groin. His muscles started to tense, as the girls moans travelled through Kendall's ears, piercing them with pleasure. The video only had about ten seconds left, and the two women who were furiously rubbing up against one another had almost reached their heights, Kendall not too far behind. He let out a long moan, working himself even harder, his hand moving at the fastest pace it possibly could. He watched as the last final seconds of the video played out, his swollen and throbbing length in his hand as he let out a loud, guttural moan, sending thick spurts of his release onto his hand, his abdomen convulsing with each sweet release. A smile spread on Kendall's face as he tenderly worked himself through his orgasm, his eyes closed, his breathing heavy, sweat glistening his clenched jaw and collarbone.

"_Fuuuck_," he whispered to himself in sweet paradise, his hand moving slower and slower around himself, finally coming to a stop around his now limp and wet member. His breathing still heavy, he looked at the computer screen and the video's Replay button, swallowing hard and instantly feeling ashamed again. He had never had a serious girlfriend before, and now since he had Jo, he'd never really even bothered to look at the porn on his computer, and had almost forgotten about it since he and Jo had started having sex nearly ten months ago. His chest still heaving up and down, his mind a clouded mess, he swallowed hard and looked down at his now soaked boxers, his hand still surrounding himself. He shakily got up from the chair, removing his hand and wiping it on a dirty shirt on the floor, his knees threatening to buckle from the intense pleasure he had come in contact with. Kendall searched in his drawer for a new pair of boxers, and he tiptoed to the connecting bathroom the four boys shared, hoping that no one was in there. Luckily the light was off as Kendall closed the door behind him, and began to clean himself up.

When he got back into his room, throwing the dirty clothes in the hamper, making a mental note to do the wash, he shut down his computer, and laid on the bed, a feeling of guilt hanging over him like a black rain cloud. He looked over at the clock and saw that it was now nearly 4 am, and he still hadn't gotten to sleep. The loud fan that hung in the room clicked as Kendall rested with his hands behind his heads, a frown spread across his face. He laid on his side, and took a deep breath, looking over at the picture of Jo that rested on his nightstand. It was as if his beautiful girlfriend had watched the entire thing unfold tonight, and Kendall's heart beat faster with shame. He had tried his hardest to please himself to her picture, and not resort to the dirty things that were in his computer, but it was hard to do when the only pictures he had of his girlfriend were ones where she was covered up from head to toe, or pictures in which she looked pure as could be. As much as Kendall had tried to get them to work, they just didn't, and he did feel horrible about it, but there was nothing he could do. He needed his release…he just wished he didn't feel so goddamn guilty about it.

Kendall leaned over to the picture of Jo, and picked up his cell phone with a sigh, shakily going through all the contacts until he got to Jo's name, which had a small heart beside it. Seeing as it was nearly seven in New York, he figured she'd be up, and he had the strongest desire to talk to her, seeing as the two hadn't had the time to talk between their busy schedules. Kendall pressed the call button and sighed, tapping his fingers on the frame of his bed nervously, praying that Jo would answer.

"Hello?" he heard on the other end of the phone, in a groggy, tired voice. Kendall's heart instantly fell, knowing he had woken Jo up and that she needed all the sleep she could get right now. Now he felt doubly as horrible.

"Oh, I'm sorry babe, I thought you might've been awake, I-I'll call you back later," Kendall spoke instantly, getting ready to hang the phone back on the hook.

"No, baby it's alright, my alarm was set for 7:15 anyway," Jo said through a powerful yawn, Kendall smiling at the sound of her voice. "Wait a second, isn't it like 4 o'clock there?" she asked again, rustling in her sheets.

"Yeah, I uh—couldn't sleep," Kendall spoke out with a chuckle as Jo's face fell a bit concerned, as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Something wrong?" Jo asked in a quiet, solemn voice, furrowing her brows at Kendall's whimsical words. Kendall sighed deeply and scratched the back of his head, his lips turned upside down in a frown.

"I-I miss you, babe," Kendall spoke out rather pathetically, biting his lower lip upset as he stared into the dark abyss that was his and James' room. "I-I just needed to hear your voice." Jo sat up in the bright, white room in New York, her eyes going to the big windows of her hotel room and she held the phone closer to her ear.

"What's wrong, baby? You sound upset," Jo asked him, as Kendall swallowed hard, pushing his bangs back on his still sticky forehead. He shifted uncomfortably in his bed and sighed, holding the phone close to his ear, wondering if he should tell Jo about what he had done tonight.

It was weird for Kendall. He wouldn't have felt so bad if Jo had been gone for three months and he was doing that, but it was the fact that he couldn't get off to a picture of her that made Kendall so annoyed. She was his girlfriend for God's sake, and they had a very healthy and pleasing sex life. Kendall had heard of couples whose marriages had suffered due to extreme porn addiction, or where the husband had become so reliant on the videos, he didn't even want to make love to his wife anymore. It had Kendall's mind spinning, as his thoughts went in five hundred and eight different directions. He swallowed hard and didn't answer her, as Jo became even more concerned about her boyfriend's weird behavior. He couldn't end up like that, no way.

"I-I masturbated," Kendall cracked out with a small, pathetic chuckle swallowing hard as the awkward words came from his mouth. Jo was silent and quite confused at his statement, as he let out a long sigh, worried at what she would say.

"Did you…break yourself while doing it or something?" Jo asked with a small confused chuckle, as Kendall sat up in his bed, his heart beating fast at her reaction.

"W-what?...No! I-I watched porn on my computer, and-and I haven't done it since we've been together, and I forgot about it since we've been having sex, and-and I'm sorry, babe, I just-your picture wasn't working for me, and I was so frustrated, and I miss you so much, and I'm sorry," Kendall spoke out nervously.

"Kendall, relax," Jo said softly, sitting up incredibly confused unto why he was calling her to tell her this. Jo didn't understand the least bit, but Kendall had to tell her this for his own reasons. "I-I don't understand, why do you think I'd be mad at you?" she asked him softly. Kendall sighed and ran his hands through his hair, feeling absolutely exhausted and stupid for calling Jo over something that was making him sound like a complete jackass.

"I don't know…I just, I didn't think it would be so hard being away from you…sexually, and I-I couldn't get off to any pictures of you, and I felt like a horrible boyfriend having to watch porn, and now I just sound like a jackass calling you and telling you all this," Kendall ended with a nervous chuckle, wiping the drowse from his eyes. Jo chuckled lightly and comfortingly on the other end of the phone, lying down in the bed with a sigh.

"You don't sound like a jackass, just a bit like a girl," Jo giggled out, causing Kendall to groan in reveled embarrassment, letting out a small laugh himself. "And I think it's sweet that you felt guilty, baby, and I know it's hard with the distance, but I expected you to be doing that while I was gone anyway," Jo spoke out with a laugh. Kendall sat up in bed with a smirk on, surprised at his girlfriend's words.

"W-what? You _expected _it?" Kendall asked her confused, beyond confused by Jo's words. She chuckled and nodded.

"Well, yeah. I mean, didn't you expect it from me too?" Jo asked Kendall quizzically and beyond dumbfounded. His eyes got wide and he swallowed hard, silence on the line intoxicatingly wonderful for each party. Was Jo saying what he thought she was saying? "Kendall?"

"W-wait, hold on. You're telling me, t-that you…you," he stuttered out in disbelief as Jo chuckled entertained by her boyfriend's doubts of her.

"What? You think you're the only one who touches themselves," Jo snickered out with a bashful smile on her face. Kendall swallowed hard and sat up in bed a bit, with a huge smile plastered across his face, in disbelief of his girlfriend's words.

"And how come you've never told me this before?" he asked her slyly, licking his lips at the thought of his girlfriend's actions. Jo chuckled and shrugged sitting up against her headboard, picking at the white sheets she was engulfed in.

"I don't know…it's kinda a private matter…although _you_ don't seem to think so," Jo chuckled as Kendall smiled. He sighed deeply, and had begun to feel a slight tingle between his legs, looking down at it with a sly smile. He rearranged himself in bed and snickered over the phone, his breathing picking up a bit.

"I'd…I'd love to see that," Kendall spoke out with a nervous chuckle, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. Jo smiled on the other end of the phone, blushing profusely as she sat back in bed, the soft melody of Kendall's speaking voice turning the gears in her head.

"Oh, would you now?" Jo said. Kendall nodded, and ran his hands through his hair, swallowing hard, his blood pumping from just the sweet visual of it.

"Yeah, that'd be…incredibly sexy," Kendall spoke out nervously, his breaths catching in his throat. Jo chuckled again and sighed, pausing for a moment and smiled.

"Well, would…listening to me do it be good enough for now?" Jo asked devilishly. Kendall's mouth fell open and his brows furrowed with extreme confusion and disbelief. His heart started pumping as he sat himself totally erect on the bed, staring out the window of his room as if Jo was playing some sort of sick prank on him.

"Seriously?" he asked like a little boy.

"Jeez, don't get so excited there, Knight," Jo laughed out. Kendall chuckled nervously, ignoring the joke Jo had made, setting his sights on the impending pleasure that was about to come over the phone.

"You…you'd really do that, for me?" he asked.

"Well, it's not just for you, baby. I mean, it'd be nice to get a release as well," Jo said in her sexiest, more seductive voice. Kendall swallowed hard and nodded, the feeling between his legs getting stronger, just with Jo's sexy talk.

"Okay," Kendall said nervously, but excited. Jo sighed deeply, and closed her eyes, allowing her hand to trail to the waistline of her pajama shorts, and slowly sneaked it under. Kendall was beginning to get a bit confused at the silence on the other end of the line, but he heard a soft moan from Jo and his eyes went wide.

"I'm pretending they are your fingers, baby," Jo said in a soft, breathy voice. Kendall listened intently on the phone, holding it closer to his ear trying to hear perfectly every moan, and breath pass through his girlfriend's lips. "Talk to me, Kendall, like you usually do," Jo begged, as she sighed loudly, her fingers moving faster. Kendall's mind was in frenzy, hearing the soft moans escape Jo's lips. It only took him a few moments to realize that they were pretty much having phone sex, and Kendall had no clue what to do.

"I—I uh, do you like that?" Kendall asked softly, trying to put his most seductive voice into Jo's head.

"Mhmm," Jo moaned out, a bit strained now. Kendall looked down at the tent forming in his boxers and sighed, licking his lip, trying to get more into the mood.

"H-how does it make you feel, baby girl?" he asked in a sly, sexy, confident voice.

"So good, baby, it feels good," Jo responded back, a bit breathy. Kendall bit his lower lip, racking his brain trying to remember all the things he would say to Jo when they were in the act. It seemed so different now that he was on the phone and not whispering into Jo's ear. He swallowed hard and looked down at his pants in which the fabric was straining against his erection, giving him painful shivers up and down his body.

"B-babe, I'm g-getting ahead of myself," Kendall whispered to her softly, licking his lips and biting at them, trying to get the intense pleasure to stop.

"Then let's do it together baby, I-I don't think I'm gonna last much longer anyway," Jo got out between a few heavy pants, her voice straining. Kendall closed his eyes tightly, his girlfriend's soft moans on the phone going right to his groin, tingling in pleasure as he sighed deeply. Seeing as Jo was able to do this on the phone with him, he felt he could too, and especially since this problem wasn't going away anytime soon.

Kendall laid his hand on his abdomen, and slowly slid it down the waistline of his boxers. He quickly jutted his hand underneath the fabric, his fingers immediately wrapping around his swollen, throbbing length. With just the slightest touch, Kendall moaned loudly into the phone, Jo's breathing still heavy.

"**_Fuck,_** I miss you," Kendall muttered out to her, beginning to work himself quite avidly. Jo sighed deeply, and Kendall could tell by the absolute tension in her voice, and the heavy breaths that passed her lips she more than halfway there.

"I miss your fingers baby, and I miss your palms, and how you always know how to rub," Jo got out desperately, losing control of the censor button in her speech. She moaned louder into the phone, letting out soft whimpers into Kendall's ears. Kendall, who had started well after her, was now caught up just by the sounds coming out of her mouth. He stroked the underside of his shaft with his thumb, the agonizing pressure making his mouth water, his throat dry, and his hips buck up. He surrounded his fingers tightly around himself, and thrust up into them, losing his breath quickly.

"My hand isn't as warm as your delicious, tight body is, Jo," Kendall moaned out loudly, thrusting violently into his fist again. Knowing he wouldn't last long at all from this point on, Kendall moaned loudly into the phone as he brought his fingers up to rest at his tip, kneading the sensitive skin, making him shiver. "Baby, I need your mouth on my dick," he moaned out loudly, making Jo's breaths begin to enter the last stage.

"K-Kendall, I'm so close baby, I'm so close," she groaned out, moving her fingers faster. She let out a few staccato breaths, and she began to reach the final few seconds of her height. "I'm gonna—I'm gonna," Jo whispered out softly, before maxing herself out and letting out a loud moan, that was music to Kendall's ears. He moved his hand faster, wanting nothing more for than to somewhat finish together, as she breathed heavily into the phone, whispering his name over and over again.

With a few strokes from base to tip, Kendall's abdomen convulsed and he sweetly released, powerfully into his own hand, his entire body shaking as he moaned out Jo's name. As both lover's calmed down from their releases, Jo smiled over the phone and chuckled, Kendall still calming himself down.

"Do you feel like a better boyfriend now, baby?" Jo asked, swallowing hard, and wiping the bit of sweat from her forehead.

Kendall smiled over the phone, bringing his hand from his boxers, immediately wiping it off on another distressed shirt that lay next to his bed. He sighed deeply, and nestled more into the phone, looking up at Jo's picture proudly, no longer ashamed, and no longer having to rely on a computer to feel good again.

"Yes, I do. Thanks babe," he whispered. "And we will be doing this again," Kendall said with a chuckle.


	21. Engagement Sex

**So I wanna thank LIV3xLAUGHxL0V3 for the whole "engagement sex" prompt that led to this one-shot, and it's title (which is OVER 11,000 words!) I really hope you guys like it. Kendall is just the fucking best here, in everyway of the word. And don't worry , there is definitely smut ;D Please tell me what you think, I worked very hard on this!**

* * *

_**ENGAGEMENT SEX**_

* * *

"Why are you so nervous, babe? It's not like you haven't met my parents before."

"Uh—I just, I-I don't know, it's just different spending the weekend with them, rather than an hour or two."

Kendall looked at Jo nervously, their hands tightly enclosed in one another as they moved down the airport terminal escalator and he flashed her winning smile, his dimples out to play. In Kendall's right hand, he held he and Jo's duffels, making sure not to take his eye off his the entire flight. He was nervous as could be, biting his lower lip from the anxiety. His green eyes looked a bit dull due to the lack of sleep he had gotten the night before, and especially since he and Jo's flight had been at six this morning. Seeing as how the flight from California to North Carolina took four and a half hours, and that Kendall was losing three hours of sleep and time all together, they arrived there around 1:30, with more than enough time for the usual Friday 7:00 dinner that the Taylor's had on their ranch in North Carolina.

Jo's parents were beyond fabulously wealthy. Only Jo's father had come out to California with her, with her mother running a business in the small town of Calabash, and taking care of the ranch while her daughter lived her dreams of fame and fortune. After Jo turned eighteen, Mr. Taylor left her in California, with her successful spot on New Town High promised for at least three more seasons, as well a huge bonus check which she had worked hard for since arriving on the show as the main character. Not only was Jo taken care of in the money department, but also in the emotional department. Now 22, Jo had been with Kendall for six years, and truthfully, he took his heart and soul to care for his beautiful girlfriend, and Mr. Taylor knew it. Kendall just hoped and prayed that he knew it as well as he _said_ he did.

This visit was important. Kendall truthfully had never seen where Jo had grown up, and was curious to its whereabouts. He had seen pictures of Jo and her horses, and her and her family around the ranch, but had never seen the whole entire piece of land in full. He had met her parents many times before, seeing as they came out to California almost every month to check up on their daughter, and spend some time with her beyond her busy career. Mr. Taylor had always been very fond of Kendall, giving him a firm handshake and a smile every time the two came in contact. Mr. Taylor was also a fan of the Carolina Hurricanes, and very into hockey, allowing he and Kendall to truthfully bond over something quite easily.

This visit was important. Aside from the relatively good relationship Kendall had with Jo's parents, the nerves were bubbling up inside him like a bottle of champagne shaken, and then thrown down a cliff. He was going to have to ask them the most important question that they would probably ever have to answer.

_"Can I marry your daughter? Can I have your daughter's hand in marriage? Can I have Jo's hand in marriage?" _Kendall thought in his head, his throat getting dry, trying to figure out the best way to word the question he had been dying to ask for over a year now. They reached the first level of the terminal, people bustling and running everywhere, a whole bunch of people waiting near the front seats by the large windows. Jo arched her head around the crowds and sighed impatiently, with a bright, excited smile on her face.

"Kendall, do you see my parents?" she asked, holding onto his big arm with all her might. Kendall shook his head of his thoughts and looked down at Jo with a confused smile.

"W-what'd you say, love?" he asked her, not hearing her the first time. Jo looked at him, and her face softened a bit. She saw his green eyes filled with worry, and while she thought it was the most adorable thing ever, she couldn't help but feel horrible for him.

"Babe, don't be so nervous. My parents love you, and you know that," Jo said with a smile, leaning up on her tippy toes and planting a chaste kiss on Kendall's soft lips. She parted from him and smiled as his face relaxed, knowing it was true. The Taylor's did like him, but did they like him enough to let Jo marry him? A million things went through his mind unto why they could say no. Like the fact that Jo had a career, that she was only 22, that marriage inevitably lead to babies a year later—

"_Josephine_!" the couple heard a woman scream from the right of them. Kendall's thoughts were interrupted as they turned to the right and saw Jo's short, petite mother running over to them with an overjoyed smile on her middle-aged face, as well as her father, who followed close behind his hands in his pockets and a smile on his face.

"Mom!" Jo called out gleefully, her face instantly turning into a smile as she departed from Kendall's arm, and immediately threw her arms around her equally tall mother in glee and excitement.

"_Oooh _my baby, look at how gorgeous you are," Jo's mother said hugging her tightly and kissing her hair. Jo hadn't seen her parents in about three months, seeing as things had been busy back here on the ranch, as well as happenings with New Town High and Jo's career. Kendall watched awkwardly as Jo's father, who was the same height as him gave the blonde boy a smile.

"How ya doin' kid?" Mr. John Taylor asked Kendall with a wide smile, sticking out his hand to be shaken. Kendall swallowed hard and took the man's hand, shaking it firmly and confidently, shifting his fears aside for now.

"Very good, sir, and how are you?" Kendall asked him with a polite demeanor, strong voice and soothing smile. Kendall had always liked John, even if he was Jo's father. John had a full head of black hair, an aged face, even though he was reaching his late fifties. He stood with broad, tall shoulders, a tucked in plaid shirt with jeans, and a stately, southern grin, going along with his southern accent.

"Just fine and dandy," John replied with a smile, as Jo was released from her mother and the tables were turned. Jo looked at her father and smiled, as John looked up and down her with a smile.

"You get even more gorgeous every time I see you, JoJo," John said with a chuckle, Jo nestling into her father's arms as he planted a kiss upon her blonde locks. Mrs. Jaclyn Taylor looked up at Kendall with big brown eyes and a warm, southern smile, however didn't showcase any accent, much like her daughter.

"Kendall, sweetheart, how are you?" she asked warmly, leaning up on her tippy toes to give him a kiss on the cheek to which he smiled cordially, giving her a chuckle.

"I'm very good, Mrs. Taylor, thank you for asking. How is your business going?" he asked her immediately, knowing the unique and eco-friendly t-shirt business she ran in town was the woman's pride and joy, aside from her ranch and her daughter.

"It's going very well, why thank you," she said looking up at him with admiring eyes. "And I told you sweetheart, you can call me Jaclyn, don't be so silly Kendall, we're practically family," she said with a smile. Kendall chuckled nervously at her comment and nodded, knowing that he had called Mrs. Taylor by her first name previously, but during this trip, he felt it good to keep everything appropriate and as polite as it could get, seeing as he needed both of Jo's parents to be swooning over him in the matter of hours.

Jo returned back to Kendall's side with a big gleam on her face, holding his arm tightly as he fastened the duffels in his hand.

"Well, the car's right outside, let's all pile in so we can get home and relax before Jackie gets dinner started," John said with a smile, turning on one heel as Jo looked up at Kendall with a smile.

"I told you they loved you," she whispered confidently. Kendall nodded nervously, as the two began their descent towards where John and Jackie lead the way.

After the family and Kendall piled into the car, John had told them it would take at least twenty minutes to get to the ranch from the airport. Kendall and Jo sat in the backseat, her hand atop his, stroking it tenderly and comfortingly as Kendall looked out the window, extremely jumpy and awkward.

"So kids, how was your flight?" Jaclyn asked from the front seat, turning around in the huge SUV with a smile painted on her face. Jaclyn Taylor looked **_just _**like Jo, but older. The same nose, dark eyebrows, light hair and brown eyes. That was the only way to explain her. She had a pale pink lipstick on her lips, and light brown eyeshadow covering her lids, hell, she even did her make-up like her daughter.

"It was good, a little tiring, but good," Jo answered with a smile, looking over at Kendall whose eyes were glued to the window, his knee shaking nervously. Jo looked at him a bit concerned, seeing as she had rarely _ever_ seen Kendall nervous for as long as she had known him. Jaclyn could see Kendall's nerves radiating through his skin and she felt bad, seeing as her and John had loved the boy since the first moment Jo had spoke a word about him.

"Kendall, sweetheart, how is the band? And Carlos, James and Logan?" she asked him, quite familiar with Kendall's friendly band mates who she had met once or twice. Kendall immediately turned to Jaclyn with a smile and a nod, trying to shake off the question, and just act in the moment.

"The band is doing great. We're working on a fourth album now. The guys are good too. Logan and Camille are still together, James is getting some more auditions since his role in that cop movie, and Carlos is learning to produce," Kendall said with a smile as Jaclyn nodded.

"It's nice to see that they're all doing good," she said nodding as Kendall nodded back, his gaze instantly going to the window again. He bit his lower lip as Jaclyn started up a conversation with John and Jo hit Kendall's thigh gently with their held hands. He turned to her and she looked upset and concerned.

"Babe, what's wrong?" she asked him in a whisper. Kendall licked his lips and looked at her with a smile, trying to pretend that he was totally fine.

"Nothing, everything is fine," he joked out with a smile, hoping that Jo wouldn't see right through it. He needed to keep this a surprise. Kendall had bought the beautiful 7K engagement ring about a month ago, and brought Katie along to come help him pick it out. He had decided to propose the second he would be able to ask her father's permission. Seeing as the past three months had been so busy, he hadn't gotten the chance when they had usually come to visit, but when Jo brought up this trip, he knew it would be perfect to ask her right where she grew up, giving her parents and the ranch another memory.

"Just relax," Jo whispered to him with a smile as she looked out her window and motioned for Kendall to join her.

The pair sat in silence for the next ten minutes, only making small comments towards each other and squeezing each other's hands occasionally telling each other soft jokes, and interjecting in conversation between John and Jaclyn.

"We're here," Jo said smugly with a smile as Kendall looked out her window with confusion and surprise. His eyes got wide and his mouth nearly dropped as he looked at the huge mansion, and the large ten acres of property Jo's father owned privately. The car slowed down as it veered onto the dirt road leading up to the large white barn that matched the beautiful, colonial and southern house, complete with wraparound porch, light blue shutters, porch swing and screen door. Kendall chuckled in awe, looking at the horses that ran around the pasture, a few farmhands on the property tending to the animals delicately. It looked like something straight out of a civil-war movie, everything absolutely beautiful and pristine, complete with a beautiful wood fence surrounding the entire property.

John stopped the truck in front of the barn causing a few horses in it to neigh and whinny, as Kendall and Jo unbuckled themselves and got out. John shut off the truck and popped the trunk as Kendall went around back and grabbed their bags from it, John shutting it gently as Jo looked up at the house like she had never seen it before.

"I miss it here so much," Jo whispered out with a smile to Kendall, who slipped an arm around her waist as they marveled up at the beauty of where Jo had grown up.

"Welcome home, JoJo," John said with a smile, putting his arm around his wife as they stood in front of their humble abode. Kendall breathed in the warm, North Carolina air, smiling at just the sight of Jo's enlightened face. This is where she belonged, this was her true home.

"Mr. and Mrs. Taylor, your home is…absolutely incredible," Kendall said with a chuckle, looking at Jo's parents, as Jo hugged him closer to her, nuzzling in her shirt.

"Why thank you, Kendall," Jaclyn said with a pleased smiled, overjoyed with his approval. Jo didn't take her eyes off the house, tears almost coming to them as the memories started to rush back to her.

"I just—I can't believe I'm here again," she said, as her and Kendall began their descent towards to wood gate that her parents stood in front of with smiles. "It's been forever."

"Well, why don't we give Kendall a tour of the house, show you where your rooms are, and then we'll let you two freshen up before we start cooking," Jaclyn said with excitement in her eyes, holding back her overjoyed smile. Jo looked up at Kendall who looked down at her and nodded, and then looked at her parents and nodded.

"Sounds wonderful," he said.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, after a tour of the three bathrooms, den, living room, great room, kitchen, basement lounge, and bathrooms, Jo sat on the bed of the yellow and white guestroom, picking at the beautiful white comforter, and the brown, yellow and green pillows the decorated the bed. Kendall's open duffel lay next to her as he shipped some things to and fro his own personal connecting bathroom, such as his shaving gel, some mouthwash and other toiletries.

"Sorry this guestroom is so girly babe, my mom decorated everything," she said with a chuckle from the bed, as Kendall placed his things in the medicine cabinets inside with a laugh. He closed the cabinet, and retreated back outside with a smile, going over to his duffel to start placing his clothes in the side dresser near the bed.

"It's alright, this room is beautiful, this whole house is beautiful," he said with a smile, leaning down to peck his girlfriend's lips gently. Jo chuckled in the kiss, grabbing Kendall's chin with her hand, pulling him back as he tried to part. He nibbled her lower lip affectionately as she released him with a sad, pathetic, puppy dog face, knowing exactly what it meant. Kendall looked at her and let out a loud chuckle, shaking his head no.

"Nope! No **_way_** is **any** sort of thing like that happening under this roof while I'm a guest at your parents. They put us in different rooms for a reason, love," Kendall joked out, grabbing his sweatshirts in his hand and bringing them across the room to the drawers. Jo sighed and bounced on the bed a bit with a whiny, adorable voice.

"Oh, come on. We've been together for six years, Kendall, if my father still thinks I'm a virgin, than he's just stupid, especially since they know we live together," Jo laughed out as Kendall closed the full drawer shut and turned back to her.

"I'm not taking any chances, I'm sorry. You can wait seventy-two hours without sex, just like you waited sixteen years without it," Kendall shot back at her with a goofy grin on his face as Jo rolled her eyes and pouted.

"Seventeen," she corrected him slyly, as he looked at her with a cocked eyebrow and she groaned. "Okay, **_fine. _**But I'm not responsible for what happens on the flight back," Jo said putting her hands up with an innocent smirk on her face. Kendall chuckled as he took the last bit of his clothes from his duffel , making sure his pair of dark wash blue jeans was on the bottom, a bulky sweatshirt on top of it. Kendall watched carefully as he walked the jeans over to the dresser, making sure to squeeze them tight between the sweatshirt and his hand. Jo's engagement ring and black velvet box were in the front left pocket of his jeans, safely tucked in there since he had packed two nights ago. Kendall quickly stuffed them in the drawer and closed it, Jo thankfully not noticing the extra care Kendall had put in. He sighed deeply, feeling a bit more relieved.

"Knock, knock," a voice said sweetly from the hallway, knocking lightly at the door, as both Kendall and Jo turned to see who it was. Jaclyn stood there with a smile as she entered the room cautiously looking to and fro her daughter and Kendall, holding a green dishrag in her hands.

"I hope this room is alright, Kendall," Jaclyn said with quite a nervous smile. "You're the first one to stay in it since it's been re-decorated," she said proudly looking around the bright, beautiful, homey room she had spent weeks re-doing a few months back.

"It's a beautiful room, Mrs. Taylor. Your entire home is beautiful," Kendall said a bit nervously, looking down at Jo with a smile, "just like your daughter." Jo smiled up at Kendall widely, as she stood up and nuzzled into him with a chuckle, Jaclyn looking on at the two with absolutely nothing but pure happiness. She saw absolutely everything that she had seen between her and John thirty some odd years ago. The way Kendall looked at her daughter showed just how much he cared about her, and just how much he truly loved her. She couldn't have been happier that Jo had found someone like Kendall Knight, and it truthfully made her heart burst like _she_ was sixteen again.

"Well, I'm just about to get dinner started. Josephine, why don't you go show Kendall around the pastures, and visit the barn," Jaclyn said with a smile. Jo looked at her mom confused and chuckled.

"Who is gonna help you with dinner though?" she asked but Jaclyn just chuckled.

"Oh shush, go show your boyfriend around, sweetheart. Just be back by 6:45 to wash up, dinner is served at seven," she said with a smile. Jo hung onto Kendall with a smile, her hand rubbing his back soothingly.

"Thank you," Kendall spoke stately to her with a head nod, and adorable dimples. She smiled cordially back at the pair before leaving down the hallway with a bright smile on her face, going into the kitchen to start dinner. The outside of the house was definitely a foolery to the inside, well at least the kitchen. All of the other rooms had a very homey, comfortable feel, except the kitchen with its modern decorating style. Kendal had imagined from seeing the exterior or the house that the interior would have a large, old school oven, a small refrigerator, a small round kitchen table with stools, but he couldn't be more wrong. The kitchen that the Taylor's had was more modern than any he had ever seen, with silver appliances, a large stove, microwaves, granite countertops and a circular glass table in the center with yes, four stools.

Jaclyn sighed deeply and happily, going over to the pot pantry alongside the stove, and opening it up, taking out the flatware she needed to roast a whole chicken in lemon. John sat at the kitchen table reading the paper putting it down out of respect when his wife walked in the room. Not being able to contain her smile, Jaclyn turned to John and raised her shoulders, sighing with a small yelp as the man gave his wife a confused look.

"What's got you so happy darling?" he asked her with a chuckle, standing up and walking over to her. Jaclyn leaned against the counter and looked up at John with a smile. He gently eased his hands around her waist with a smile, as the two stood close to each other, John leaning and placing a light kiss on the tip of his wife's nose as Jaclyn bit her lip, holding back her contagious smile.

"He's the one, John. I'm sure of it."

* * *

"And this is the barn," Jo said non-chalantly with a chuckle, her hand tightly interlocked with Kendall's, much as it had been the past six years. The two walked into the shady barn, the sun beginning to set a bit behind the mountains of North Carolina.

"Hm, had no idea," Kendall said sarcastically, as Jo pushed him a bit, the boy stumbling over his sneakers and the hay that was on the ground.

"Hey, play nice you, _I'm_ a guest," Kendall said tauntingly, standing straight up as he squeezed Jo's hand tighter. The barn was absolutely gorgeous, and just like Kendall had pictured it. Straight ahead was an aisle, full of stables on both sides with brown, white and gray horses sticking their heads over the gates, whinnying at the newfound company found in the couple. Above their heads was the loft, in which there were a few beds where the farmhands slept when they stayed the night out here, as well as a large abundance of hay and some other supplies for the horses.

"This is awesome," Kendall spoke out, relinquishing Jo's hand and twirling around the barn, looking up at all the beautiful woodwork, taking in the smell of the fresh hay and the warm hair. Minnesota was nothing like this, and neither was California. Kendall felt like he was in an entirely different world.

"Yeah, I spent many a night out here when I was little. I never wanted to leave Sugarcube," Jo chuckled out, walking towards Kendall again, the hay crunching beneath her feet. Kendall looked back at Jo, trying not to burst out laughing, as she rolled her eyes and sighed, crossing her arms. "Okay, laugh at the fact I named my horse Sugarcube, please, I was five, you are lucky I didn't name it Horse," Jo chuckled out, as Kendall slipped his arms around her waist and laughed, pressing his lips to hers lightly.

"Well, at least we found **_you_** a new nickname, Sugarcube," Kendall joked out, tapping her nose lightly as Jo shrugged him off and hit him playfully, turning around to walk towards the stables with a play attitude. "Ok, okay, I am sorry, **_love_**. Is that better?" he asked walking back towards her, referencing the nickname he had been accustomed to calling her since sixteen. Jo turned to him with a pout, as she extended her hands to a beautiful white horses' snout, in which she looked at Kendall smugly.

"Why don't you ask Sugarcube herself?" Jo said with a raised eyebrow and a chuckle. Kendall smiled and looked at the horse with a chuckle, sticking his hands in his pockets with a sigh.

"In the flesh," he joked out, "or rather…the fur," he added on, extending his hand out to touch the soft white mane of the horse in front of him. Jo smiled as Sugarcube felt into Kendall's touch naturally, as if he was Jo herself. She smiled at how Kendall's green eyes seemed so alive, so different from anything she had ever seen in California.

"She likes you, babe. You should be honored," Jo joked out, as the horse's tongue darted out to lick its teeth, Kendall bringing his hand back in surprise with an entertained, yet confused face on.

"What the hell, how does her tongue reach that far?" he asked in awe, his breaths heavy from the stumble back and how he had almost tripped over the mounds of hay on the floor. Jo chuckled at him and moved closer to him, taking him by the waist and playfully pulling him to lie against her body, so no space lied between them.

"She learned from me," Jo said slyly, pressing her lips against Kendall's forcefully, as she instantly licked the seam of his lips, Kendall opening his mouth and allowing Jo to dominate the kiss. His hands rested further down on her backside, as he gave her a tiny squeeze, Jo grinding her body into his a bit to which his eyes went wide. Kendall instantly pulled away with a chuckle, not wanting it to get too far and licked his lips, getting the last taste of Jo's cherry lip gloss with his tongue.

"You **_are_** an animal, Sugarcube," he said between laughs, as Jo laughed and rolled her eyes and Kendall walked over to her, immediately putting his arm around her waist. The two bid good-bye to Sugarcube with a soft pet, and began walking down the aisle, to the other side of the barn, into where the pasture was.

Seeing as there were a few horses out running around within the fence, Kendall and Jo decided to watch them for a bit, as well as the sunset before they had to be back for dinner. Being the gentlemen he was, he helped Jo up onto the fence, her legs dangling against it as Kendall climbed his way up, plopping down next to her. With a deep sigh, he slung his arm around her shoulders and cuddled her into him, kissing her free falling blonde hair gently, their other hands interlocked and resting on Kendall's right thigh.

"This is all so beautiful, Jo. It's great to be able to see where you grew up," Kendall said, their eyes locked on the pasture and the sunset. Jo took a deep sigh in as Kendall kissed her forehead again, and she smiled.

"It's just; it's **_so_** different from California, Kendall. Being here…it's, it's just amazing. I mean, I know I could never move back here, because of my career and all, but I really do need to visit more," she said, staring out at the horses running freely, the orange hue of the sky making her face seem even more beautiful. "I miss it," she said sadly, with a small smile on her face. There was silence between them, and Kendall looked at her, and just knew by the way her eyes fixed on the horses, that she was thinking of something, her grip on his hand tightening.

"Whatcha thinking of, love?" he asked her softly, bringing his hand around her shoulders to the right side of her chin, tracing it gently with a smile. Jo looked down and shook her head a bit embarrassed and Kendall laughed, shrugging her playfully. "Come on, tell me," he said anxiously. Jo looked up at him and sighed with a big smile across her face.

"I just—I can just picture us, sitting here, years from now, married, with little kids running around, watching them ride horses in the pasture so perfectly after a long dinner," Jo said ducking her head down from embarrassment. "I don't know, I guess, I always imagined raising kids here, raising them like I was raised," she chuckled out with a smile. "You know the big dinner," she said looking at Kendall with a smile, "having the whole family over, playing with cousins and aunts and uncles," she spoke out confidently with a smile on her face. She sighed deeply and looked at Kendall with a smile. "It just gets me thinking, you know?" Kendall watched the entire story formulate in her head, and was totally overjoyed by the fact that she had seen it. Truthfully, Kendall had been thinking it the entire time they sat there, his arm around her tightly. If he had the ring on him, and Jo's parents blessing, he would've proposed to her right there and then, but instead he took a deep breath and talked. 

"Why don't we take more trips down here, when we have the time, instead of Mexico, or Aruba, or anywhere like that?" he told her. "This can be our new vacation spot," he said with a smile. Jo parted from him and looked at him with a bright grin, her eyes lighting up with excitement that he had even thought of that, as if he was reading her mind.

"Really?" she asked. Kendall nodded and Jo nodded agreeing with him as well, her eyes going out to the pasture again. A bright smile was shone across her face as she took a deep breath into the air and sighed, her entire body at peace with itself. Kendall smiled and brought his lips to her hair once more, before looking at her, touching her hand gently.

"Shall we go to dinner?" he asked her. Jo smiled and leaned in, pressing her lips against his gently, and touching his jaw line affectionately, their noses touching intimately.

"We shall."

* * *

Thank God Jo took long showers.

Kendall stood in the hallway that led to the living room, where Mr. and Mrs. Taylor were sitting, watching some old black and white movie on television. As much as he didn't want to disturb them, he knew that this was the only chance he was going to get when Jo wasn't around. Kendall looked at the art deco mirror in the hallway, making sure his teeth looked white and clean, his bangs didn't hang lazily in his eyes, and that his plaid shirt was straight on, and up kept. He licked his fingers, and gently ran them back into his bangs, giving them a bit of a gelled look without being _too_ fancy, or like he was trying too hard. The ring was in the pocket of his favorite jeans, as he sighed deeply, rubbing his clammy hands together. This was the moment he had been waiting for. The first step to making Jo his wife.

He turned left, and began his descent into the living room, his heart pumping wildly in his chest, his fingers laced within one another, as he entered the room, his sneakers squeaking a bit on the hard wood floor. John and Jaclyn looked up at Kendall with small smiles, Jaclyn immediately sitting up in her seat with a wide smile on her face, John looking at how the boy had seemingly cleaned up a bit for whatever was about to happen.

"Oh hi, Kendall! Did you want to join us? John and I were just watching some Old Western," Jaclyn said animatedly as Kendall swallowed hard, his voice weak, and his heart thumping. He fiddled with his fingers nervously, and laughed out awkwardly, looking at the TV and back at her parents.

"No, no thank you, but I was uh…actually wondering if I could…talk to you two for a moment?" Kendall asked with a spitfire smile, his eyes shining. Jaclyn nodded eagerly, and patted the seat on the couch next to her, as she took the remote and turned off the television completely, Kendall sitting down next to her. She sat up more alert, as did John who sighed comfortably and smiled, allowing his hands to hang in front of him, forearms resting on his thighs.

"What's on ya mind, Kendall?" he asked him with a soft, raspy voice, his accent thick in his speech. Kendall sighed deeply and chuckled, looking down at the ring in his pocket, trying his best to conceal it so John and Jaclyn wouldn't have any suspicions about the conversation. He swallowed hard once more and looked at his hopeful future in-laws.

"Mr. and Mrs. Taylor….your…," he started off, his face instantly coming to a smile when he thought of her, "your daughter is…the love of my life," he said with a small chuckle of happiness. Jaclyn smiled and looked back at John, whose face didn't change a smidgen. Kendall chuckled nervously and looked down, biting his lip and twisting his hands nervously. "I-I've been with her for six years, and even then, when I wake up next to her in the morning, it's like," he paused and smiled, "like I'm looking at her for the first time," he finished. Jaclyn smiled even wider, and touched Kendall's knee affectionately, her heart pounding at what she knew what was coming. "I get those butterflies, and that feeling that I've _only _felt with her," he stated softly. Kendall looked up at them again and let out another nervous laugh. "I mean, I love _everything _about her, including everything and everyone here, and how she grew up, even though it's a recent discovery," he said looking around the house with a smile, and then back at John and Jaclyn who chuckled lightly. Kendall shifted on the couch more towards them, sighing deeply, knowing it was time to just come out and say it. "I-I guess what I'm trying to say is that, I," he said, swallowing hard, running his fingers through his hair nervously and licking his lips, "I can't **ever **imagine my life, without your daughter front and center," he said smiling widely, Jaclyn, biting her lower lip, squeezing Kendall's knee a bit more, waiting for the question to come out of his mouth. Kendall shakily reached into his pocket, and fumbly took out the black velvet box in which he had been keeping secret for a month. Jaclyn let out a soft cry of joy, tears beginning to form in her eyes as John tried not to let his face change, but was having trouble in succeeding as Kendall opened the ring box, revealing a beautiful princess cut diamond, set in a silver platinum band, directing the open box to John. "Mr. Taylor," Kendall said softly, locking his eyes on the man he had been so nervous about asking this whole trip. Forgoing all the possible ways to ask in his head, Kendall took a deep sigh, his smile wide as ever. "Please," he started off, "may I have your daughter's hand in marriage?" Kendall asked with a goofy, nervous and adorable smile. Tears streamed down Jaclyn's face, as a painful silence hung in the air, John smiling widely.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Kendall," John said with a smile. Kendall's heart flew up into his chest as he nodded excitedly, closing the ring box and immediately standing up as Jaclyn began to cry softly, popping up with joy as well.

"Kendall, I'm **so** happy, sweetheart!" she said immediately pulling him into a hug, and smothering his face with kisses. Kendall chuckled as John sighed at the site of his crying wife attacking her future son-in-law.

"Oh come on now, Jackie, let the boy breathe," he said, as Jaclyn relinquished Kendall out of a tight embrace, tears running down her face with apology. Kendall immediately stood up straight, his face beaming as he nodded at John, and stuck his hand out for a nervous handshake.

"Thank you, thank you **_so_** much, sir, thank you," Kendall repeated again fumbly as John looked at his hand and then back up at him with a smile.

"Put it away kid," he said to Kendall with a smile, Kendall looking down at his hand confused, "you're family now," John finished, as he opened his arms up, and gave Kendall a bear hug, Jaclyn looking on with shaking hands, wiping the mascara dripping from her eyes. The two men parted, Kendall's smile permanent, and his heart thumping against his ribcage as Jaclyn tugged on Kendall's arm anxiously.

"Can I see the ring again, Kendall? Please?" she asked softly, breathing heavily. Kendall nodded and popped open the ring box again, as Jaclyn more clearly set her sights on it, gasping at the beautiful cut and size, her hand going to her mouth in bliss. Small diamonds trailed up the side of the large diamond in the middle, and Jaclyn had to say that it was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen.

"Oh my Lord, look at it, John," she reveled in joy, blinking the last few tears from her eyes, her smile permanently on her face. John peered over his wife's shoulder and smiled, looking up at Kendall with a chuckle and nodding.

"Very fine choice, son," John said approvingly, Kendall smiling at the new nickname John had used for him, feeling the nervousness melt away a bit, and the calm and excitement settle in. Soon, it would be official.

"I hope she'll like it," Kendall said nervously, smiling widely down at the beautiful diamond that he had picked out with James a month ago. Jaclyn looked up at him anxiously nodding her head, still in awe by all that was happening.

"She's gonna love it, Kendall, I promise," she said happily. She sighed deeply, and looked from the ring to her future son-in-law, to her husband and then back in that same order. Her eyes suddenly lit up and she looked up at Kendall like she had just seen an explosion. "How are you gonna ask her?" she asked him anxiously as Kendall breathed deeply, feeling the anxiousness set over him again. He closed his eyes for a bit, and thought of how Jo had acted the past few hours since she had been home, and her special connection to the horses, and the beautiful land. There had to be some way that he could make this something she'd never forget.

"I-I don't know yet, but it'll be special, I promise you it will be."

* * *

It was nearly 12:45 when Kendall was awoken with a soft, passionate kiss on the lips. He instantly shot his eyes open and pulled away a bit surprised, his heart jumping when he saw Jo leaning over his bedside, in a flimsy white tank top with her hair tied back, and a big smile on her face.

"Jo…what…what time is it?" Kendall asked groggily, wiping the drowse from his eyes as he looked over the big, red, blaring 12:45 staring at him. He sighed and sat up more in bed as she tugged at his hand excitedly with a large grin on her face.

"Come on, babe, we gotta go," she giggled out softly, as Kendall looked at her like she was crazy. With his left hand, he continued rubbing his eyes, trying to clear them of sleep, and sighed deeply, very confused.

"Go where?" he asked her. Jo sighed loudly and rolled her eyes, pulling Kendall even more so from the bed, the poor boy only dressed in a t-shit and boxer briefs since it was so damn humid.

"Just get up and be quiet, silly," Jo said chuckling, leaning down to Kendall's lips and pressing hers against them feebly, touching the base of his chin tenderly. Jo parted from him and giggled as Kendall sighed, and ran a hand through his mussed hair, swinging his legs out from the bed and sighing loudly, sleep still clogging his mind. He stood up from the bed as Jo looked on entertained, as he went to his drawer, opened it and pulled out the first pair of pants he saw. He half-asleep pulled them on over his boxer briefs, and fastened the button lazily and slowly, looking at Jo quite entertained, who smiled up at him gladly.

"Come on, let's get moving quickly," Jo giggled out, taking Kendall's hand towards the door, the boy slipping on his sneakers quickly. Jo turned to him as they got to the outside hallway and put her finger to her lips as they passed her parents room, and slowly walked down the stairs to where the living room was. The two quietly made their way to the front door, where Jo unlocked it skillfully and looked back at Kendall with a smile, holding his hand tightly.

"You've had a lot of practice sneaking out," Kendall whispered groggily with a smile, Jo rolling her eyes at her boyfriend's comment. The couple slowly made it onto the porch, Jo gently closing the main and screen door lightly as she turned to Kendall with a large smile on her face, the boy still confused.

"Now…why are you taking me out here?" he asked with a chuckle, slipping his hands around Jo's waist with a smile. He leaned down to peck her lips, not fully appreciating the kiss they had shared before, as their lips move gently in sync together, Kendall's hands resting on Jo's lower back. Jo smiled at him toothily and took his hand, beginning to drag him down the front path in the direction of the barn.

"I'm gonna show you," she said giddily, Kendall looking at how determined she was to drag him into the barn. Jo carefully unlocked the door with the key that was under the manure bag outside, and opened the large door slightly, letting the bit of light outside from the moon and stars illuminate the inside. Jo carefully pulled Kendall inside, and closed the door behind them as the boy chuckled in awe about his girlfriends stealthy escape plans.

"Jeez, you're like another James Bond," Kendall joked out to himself, Jo's hand still connected to his as she picked up the nearby lantern and switched it to on, letting streams of light out into the quiet and restful barn.

"Look, and listen," Jo spoke out softly, squeezing Kendall's hand tightly. The boy's eyes went wide as he saw the entire barn being lit up from the inside, every single horse in the barn resting peacefully, the soft sounds of the horse's snores filling the air. The moonlight from the sky fell through the cracks in the ceiling, and from what Kendall could see just a few feet ahead, the entire sky was littered with stars. He stood there in awe at the absolute peace and quiet, yet beauty that surrounded him, and he smiled. He was surprised just at how exactly and perfectly beautiful he thought this whole scene was really was, but wasn't surprised at all that Jo knew he would love it. Kendall turned to Jo and smiled at her softly, as she held the lantern at her side, as if the entire barn was under her control.

"This is…beautiful," Kendall spoke out with a smile at the peaceful setting, coming closer to her. Jo smiled and nodded closing her eyes and smiling.

"I know. I used to come out here all the time at this age, it's just…it's such a sight to see everything so calm, especially in the summer with the bright moon and all the stars," she said turning up to Kendall and smiling. "I hope it was worth waking you up for, it's just—it's so different from California, Kendall," Jo said, with a hint of sadness in her voice, her eyes starting to get a bit glassy. She swallowed hard and Kendall could see as her eyes cast up and down the stables and took in every single aspect of the barn, that she was getting upset. "I love California, and I love my career, but—but sometimes…I just wanna be back here," Jo squeaked out with a weary voice, trying her hardest not to burst into tears. Kendall immediately came over to her and wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her close to him and giving her a tight squeeze.

"I know, and I'm glad that you woke me up to see this calm, love. It's absolutely beautiful," he spoke out to her ear, and retreated with a smile on his face, "and so are you." Jo smiled with thinned lips and looked up at Kendall giving him a soft, tender kiss on the lips. As the two lovers parted slowly, Kendall's hand touched Jo's face gently, and pulled her slowly back in for another kiss. The two lover's lips smacked gently in the silence of the barn, as Kendall licked the seam of Jo's lips, asking for entrance. Jo gladly opened her mouth as Kendall began to scope out her mouth with his tongue, his hands going to her hips and slowly pushing her up against the wood beam that began the stables.

Kendall's hands daringly went to the hem of Jo's tank top, sticking them under to feel the soft skin of her firm abdomen. Jo giggled and pulled back a bit from the kiss, resting her forehead against Kendall's with a sly grin.

"I thought you said you'd never do this," Jo giggled softly, as Kendall leaned into her lips again, softly licking them to his girlfriends liking.

"We're not under your parents' roof, are we?" he got out quickly before crashing his lips to Jo's again, bringing her body closer to his in the heat of the night. Jo chuckled into Kendall's lips forcefully, as their bodies lay flush against each other, Kendall's hands moving more and more up Jo's tank top. His fingers brushed against her bare breast, making Kendall smile into the kiss at the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Did you know this was going to happen?" he asked her between soft, sweet kisses, his hand cupping her bare breast, thumb softly circling the center as she chuckled.

"No, honest," Jo softly whispered, her hands around Kendall's neck, as he went for her neck.

He slowly licked, and slightly nipped at her pulse point, not wanting to create a bruise that would be a tell-tale sign to her parents about what had happened, especially as seeing that Kendall was on amazing terms with them. His hand moved all up and down the side of Jo's ribcage, as far of an extreme as to slowly brushing against her breast, or as low as her hipbone. Jo had on a tiny pair of pajama shorts that Kendall was just waiting to get off, as he peppered her soft neck with tiny kisses, his moist lips dampening the soft skin. Jo moaned slightly into Kendall's touch as her hands went to the hem of his own white t-shirt and she pulled on it, signaling she wanted it off. Kendall parted from her, and quickly took it off, shaking his hair as it dropped to the floor, his hands immediately coming back to Jo's lifted tank top. He gently tugged on it, signaling that he wanted her shirt off, as she complied, quickly stripping it off, leaving her completely topless. Kendall smiled warmly at the site of his beautiful girlfriend's body, and he immediately leaned in to her lips, their bodies crushed up against another. Kendall's hand immediately found her breast, where he squeezed lightly, Jo yet again moaning into the kiss as he kneaded the warm skin to her delight.

Jo gently grabbed Kendall's wrist from her breast and slowly moved it down her toned, tan abdomen to the waist band of her pajama shorts. Jo looked up at Kendall devilishly, arching an eyebrow as she leaned into his lips to give him a soft kiss, her hand on top of his pushing it down into the confines of not just her shorts, but her underwear as well. Kendall smiled into the kiss feeling the warmth and heat radiating from his girlfriend's center, as she gently maneuvered his hand over the smooth skin. Jo slowly began to guide Kendall's hand in a rubbing motion, as Jo's hips moved along with it, each pass of her center eliciting a small whimper from her lips. Kendall's tongue scoped out her mouth even more passionately as Jo forced his hand to go faster, feeling the growing bulge in her boyfriend's jeans go larger and larger as she writhed beneath him. Kendall suddenly retreated his hand much to Jo's surprise and he looked into her eyes, breathing heavily, his hands touching her bare curves, forehead resting on hers a bit awkwardly. Maybe it was something about her parents, or about the night, but Kendall wanted something more traditional to happen between them.

"I wanna make love, Jo. Nothing else," Kendall spoke out softly, with a small smile on his face. Jo looked up at her romantic boyfriend and smiled innocently, wanting to fulfill Kendall's request. They hadn't really _made love_ in a long time, seeing as Kendall and Jo had always tried new things in the bedroom, especially after being together so long. What Kendall called _making love_ was something Jo really did enjoy, him being absolutely gentle and tender with her, as if it was their first time all over again.

Being the gentlemen he was, Kendall scooped Jo up bridal style, giving her a soft kiss on the lips and brought her over to the pile of hay that sat in the corner. He let her down onto the floor, and anxiously grabbed the blanket that laid nearby it, spreading it out on the pile so Jo wouldn't get stuck by anything. With a smile she gently laid back on it with a wide smile as Kendall stood up in front of her. As he went to take his pants off, his felt Jo's engagement ring in his pocket, and his eyes got wide. He quickly stripped of his jeans, and carefully bundled them to conceal the ring, cursing himself for bringing those out here in his half-awake daze. He then proudly and naturally stripped himself of his boxer briefs, standing in the barn totally naked as Jo chuckled, taking off her shorts and underwear, looking up and down at him with pride. Kendall lowered himself down to be parallel to Jo, allowing his big arms to hold him up as he gently pecked her lips.

Jo giggled softly at Kendall's care, as he started moving down her body lovingly. He placed a kiss on her chin, between her collarbone, down her breast plate, taking a soft moment to tenderly kiss the nipple of each breast, before moving back down to her stomach, kissing over her navel, each hip bone and then finally planting a light kiss just above her center, Kendall's hands at the fold between her thighs and torso. Jo's hands were tightly threaded through Kendall's hair as she sighed deeply at the pleasure of Kendall's lips as he kissed his way back up again, the same exact path. He finally got to her lips again and kissed them softly, smiling into the kiss as his hands massaged her inner thighs gently, Jo sighing at the tiny bursts of pleasure she was feeling.

"I love you," Kendall spoke out into Jo's lips, his hands moving to her face and cupping it, as he took her lips again in a sweet kiss. Jo's hands held Kendall's body to close to her as she smiled widely, nodding with a gleam in her eye. Kendall softly brought his hands down between Jo's legs and spread them out, giving him more access to push in. Jo leaned down and captured his hard length in her hands, giving him a long, steady stroke on the underside of his pulsing member, causing Kendall to hang his head and grunt in a bit of pleasure. Jo went to the tip and smeared the leaky fluid down his shaft gently, Kendall's heart beating faster and his mouth smiling at the sweet gesture as he experimentally thrust into her fist. Kendall looked up at Jo and smiled as she took her hands from his erection and brought them back up into his hair, staring at him with a smile.

Knowing they were both ready, Kendall took the initiative to lean in and kiss Jo's lips tenderly as he forcefully thrust his hips into her, feeling an instant release in Jo's body, as she let out a soft moan, nibbling on Kendall's bottom lip. Setting the pace, he began to slowly thrust his hips into her, pulling all the way out of her so his head would gently pass her swollen center, making his girlfriend writhe beneath him. Kendall steadied his rhythm as Jo moaned out softly, Kendall's lips busy gently suckling at the skin on her neck, but not enough to leave anything but a small red irritation. Jo's hands went to Kendall's back as she gently massaged right above his tailbone, causing his thrusts to be spot on to where she wanted them to be.

Kendall's hands moved to Jo's outer thighs, stroking them gently as he pushed them closer to his body, so Jo was straddling him even tighter. Kendall's breathing got heavy as he went to Jo's ear, and kissed it gently, taking his hand up from her thigh and pushing the hair back from her ear, kissing it and sucking on the shell.

"I love this," he whispered into it, making Jo immediately smile and nod, her eyes beginning to glaze over with pleasure. "I love you, everything about you," he whispered out to her with a smile, his hips moving freely. As Kendall and Jo continued making love for the next few minutes, each peppering the other with small kisses on the eyebrows, corners of the mouth and such, there came a point where Kendall was near exhausted from his position, as well as near close to release.

"_Nhg, _Kendall, a _little_ bit harder," Jo whispered out helplessly into his ear, as her boyfriend followed her request, thrusting in a bit harder than he already did, the feeling of her warm, wet core around him making Kendall's eyes flutter. Jo began to tighten up around his arms and legs, her inner body beginning to constrict around his rigid member.

"Are you close?" he asked her softly, hoping that the answer would be yes, seeing as he wasn't going to last much longer in this awkward position. Jo nodded and closed her eyes tightly, as Kendall kept his rhythm steady, but moving a bit faster. Her legs began to spread further away from his body, as she let out a straining moan, signaling she was about to finish. Kendall did his best to work Jo as hard as he could, his body fearing exhaustion, sweat dripping from his neck and brow, Jo's hands at his face, holding it tightly as she let out small moans of appreciation and pleasure.

Without any words, or any signals, Jo kissed Kendall tightly, her hand wrapped up in his hair when her orgasm hit her. She broke the kiss and let out a soft sucking in of air, her mouth open as she let out the smallest whimper, fisting Kendall's hair in her hand, their noses touching. Her back arched off the blanket and her legs shook as she let out a soft cry into his ear, her hips involuntarily bucking back towards her boyfriend. Kendall came only seconds after her, letting a long, soft growl, his hands clenching Jo's hips tightly as he sweetly released into her, his abdomen shaking with each wave of pleasure. He rode the rest of it out, Jo's thighs clenching at the sensitivity she felt in her lower half.

Kendall's movements ceased in time as he collapsed to the side of Jo on the blanket, his breathing heavily as he pulled out of her, his member now limp and soft as could be. Jo breathed heavily and looked to the side of her, smiling at how Kendall's sweaty chest rose and fell with each heavy breath he took. She smiled as she took his face, and pulled it towards hers, sealing the action with a tender, small kiss of affection, pressing her sweaty forehead against his.

"You were great," Jo chuckled out softly, nuzzling into Kendall's sweaty chest and throwing a blanket over their bare lower halves. Kendall chuckled and hugged Jo's naked body towards him, kissing her blonde locks gently.

"So were you, Ms. Barn sex," he joked softly, running his fingers through the beautiful sea of golden hair he loved so much. Jo chuckled and cuddled up into Kendall, planting a kiss right over his throat, her fingers tracing the outline of sweaty collarbone, feeling totally content with her position right now. Kendall looked up at the ceiling of the barn, the small light from the moon and stars coming out and hitting the walls inside the barn as he smiled. This was perfect.

Perfect.

It was then that Kendall's foot moved and he felt it brush against his pants. His pants. The ring was still in his pants. Kendall swallowed nervously, a whole set of anxiousness spilling into his body. Was this the perfect moment, the creative way he had been looking for? He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, and looked at Jo next to him, with the widest smile on her face, like she could not have been happier. It was if this moment had been created for them so he could propose to her here, in her favorite place in the world, right after making love to her.

"This is perfect," Jo sighed out loud contently snuggling into him more.

That sealed the deal.

Kendall kissed her forehead again, and chuckled as Jo looked up at him.

"Close your eyes for a second?" he asked her with a smile. Jo looked at him curiously with a smirk.

"Why?" she asked softly, biting her lower lip confused. Kendall rolled his eyes and pouted at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Just do it, alright?" he said. Jo sighed and smiled, closing her eyes as Kendall sat up and eyed his pants, and then Jo again.

"**_No_** peeking!" he warned her sternly as he leaned his body over the blanket, and grabbed his jeans. He shakily dipped his hands into the pocket, looking back at Jo whose eyes were shut tightly, and grabbed the beautiful velvet box. He threw his jeans aside and came back to where he was laying, his hand behind his back, holding the box in it as he lay down.

"Okay, you can open," Kendall spoke softly. Jo looked at Kendall oddly when she opened her eyes, noticing the goofy smile on his face, and how his green eyes looked nervous again. She gave him a questioning look, and then took a quick look around the barn, making sure that nothing had changed.

"W-what is all this about?" she asked him chuckling, pulling the blanket closer to them, as Kendall leaned down to her lips, giving her the most tender, loving kiss the two had shared in a while, pressing his lips to hers once more before talking.

"Remember what you said out on the fence today, love? About how you could see us sitting there, married, with kids running around?" he asked her. Jo smiled a bit embarrassed about the fantasy, but nodded anyway, wondering where Kendall was going with this. He smiled and looked at her brightly, licking his lips nervously. "Well, I was thinking the same thing," he said, looking down nervously, and then back up at Jo. Kendall smiled widely as Jo looked at him confused, bringing his hand from behind his back underneath the covers so Jo couldn't really see it. She went to grab his hand. Her eyes went a bit wide as she felt around for Kendall's hand, but felt a hard, square object in her hands. She looked up at Kendall confused, as with a smile, he unwittingly slid the box into her hands, as she took it and brought it up under the covers. Jo stared at the box with wide eyes as she sat up looking at Kendall with fearful, yet excited eyes. His smiled gave it all away as she fixed the blanket so it covered her chest, and slowly opened the box, revealing the gorgeous, beautiful engagement ring he had bought. Jo's entire face softened, her eyes going wide, and her eyes getting glassy as Kendall leaned into her, his hand stroking her bare thigh, the other holding her face to his as he smiled.

"I'm hoping you were serious, cause God knows I was," Kendall whispered to her lips with a smile. He gently leaned in and pressed his lips against hers with a smile. "Marry me, Josephine?" he asked her with a shaky voice as Jo began to cry from joy.

"**Yes**! Yes of course I will!" she cried out in sobs, immediately throwing herself into Kendall, her entire body shaking. Kendall's fears ceased, and his excitement kicked in as he laughed, and Jo cried out in joy, her body still shaking from the all the excitement. The two parted and Kendall took the box from her hands, taking the ring out of its slit and held it up to the light a bit as Jo admired it. He then took her shaking left hand, and slowly slid the beautiful ring onto her finger, her tears falling between them, Jo breathing heavily and excitedly. Kendall and Jo looked at each other, Jo squeezing Kendall's hand tightly, showcasing the beautiful engagement ring as she looked in his eyes.

"It's beautiful, babe, I love it, and I love you," she said smiling widely, leaning in to kiss her fiancé's lips lightly. Kendall smiled at her, leaning his forehead against hers as their hands remained cemented to each other, the beautiful ring glistening between them.

* * *

"Are you ready?" he asked his new fiancée, holding her hand tightly as they stood in the hallway right outside the kitchen. Jo looked up at Kendall and leaned to him, kissing his lips gently with a smile and excited nod, as Kendall played with the beautiful ring on her finger. Jo had no idea that Kendall had asked for her hand the night before.

"Definitely," she said excitedly. Kendall and Jo walked into the Taylor's kitchen with ease, Jaclyn already serving over easy eggs onto each of their plates along with home fries and bacon, John getting orange juice and skim milk from the fridge.

"Good morning," Kendall said politely to Jaclyn and John with a cordial smile, his dimples peeking through his cheeks indefinitely. Jaclyn smiled widely at Kendall and Jo who were holding hands, her excitement radiating out her ears. She had been waiting for the moment when Kendall was going to tell her he had finally popped the question, and she had a feeling it would be today rather than tomorrow.

"Good morning. Did you two sleep alright?" she asked them, Jo's face feeling a little hot from their rendezvous in the barn just hours ago.

"Yes fine, thank you," Kendall said, squeezing Jo's hand tightly as Jaclyn looked at their faces, seeing their smiles poke through. She looked at Jo's left hand, trying to see if she saw the ring on her finger, but couldn't see anything due to Kendall's own hand. She looked up at both of them nervously, and sighed deeply.

"Well I made breakfast for all of us, so take a seat and dig in," Jaclyn said excitedly, watching as Kendall and Jo kept their hands locked tightly as they sat down to eat. The second Kendall let go of Jo's hand to pull her chair out for her, was the second that Jaclyn saw the ring on her daughter's finger, and her heart swelled up with joy. Jo's hand were outstretched on the table with a smug, sly smile on her face, waiting for her parents to notice.

"A ring!" she hollered out ecstatically, dropping her spatula in the sink and rushing over to where her daughter was seated, Jo's hands stretched out in front of her triumphantly. John nearly spit out his coffee from the outburst, as he looked down at the beautiful ring his daughter showcased with a smile, his heart beating fast from excitement.

"Mom, I'm getting married!" Jo exclaimed near tears holding her hand out excitedly, as Jaclyn immediately threw her arms around her daughter, and hugged her tight, starting to cry.

"_Oooh, _my baby girl is gonna have a wedding," Jaclyn cried happily into Jo's shoulder with shaking hands, kissing her blonde locks repeatedly. She parted from Jo and both girls wiped their eyes , as Jaclyn made her way over to Kendall, and leaned down to hug him, kissing his cheek affectionately with a smile so bright, almost like Jo's when he had asked her.

"When did this happen?" Jaclyn asked curiously, taking a seat across from Kendall, her hand on John's back as he stared into the eyes of his daughter, Kendall's arm around the back of her chair. Jo and Kendall looked at each other with the knowledge that only they shared of how their engagement went down, and how they would never be able to truly tell their children in the future.

"Uh, Kendall took me out to the barn last night really late, and proposed under…the stars," Jo lied through her teeth, as Kendall held her closer, kissing her temple affectionately. Jaclyn smiled and sighed deeply as John nodded, approving of the proposal very much so.

"I just can't believe you are engaged already, Kendall only asked us last night," Jaclyn said with a smile. Jo looked at her mother confused, and then back up at Kendall who had a smug grin on his face.

"You—you asked for my hand?" she asked delighted, smiling so wide her cheeks hurt. Kendall touched her face affectionately, and kissed her forehead nodding at the beautiful girl he was going to get to make his life, make a family with, make his dreams come true with. Kendall traced his thumb over her bottom lip sweetly and chuckled, looking straight into her beautiful, brown eyes.

"Why did you think I was nervous?"

**Omg cute, right?**


	22. Sending You Off

**I don't know where this came from, but I like it ;D Tell me what you think and if I should make it a two-shot :) I don't own anything of course.**

* * *

_**SENDING YOU OFF**_

* * *

"I know it's selfish of me to ask this," she said looking up into his green eyes.

Tears fell down from her big brown eyes, her hand tightly enlaced in his as people bustled around them.

"But please baby, don't go."

* * *

It was the summer of 2004, and eighteen year old Kendall Knight had a hockey scholarship with his name on it. Being the best player at Duluth West High School, and all around winning the state championship his senior year, the scholarship seemed like it was made for him somehow. As if the only reason it was in existence was for Kendall Knight to eventually receive it, and go onto be one of the best players in the NHL.

However, Kendall Knight had different plans.

Eighteen year old Jo Taylor was the lucky lady who had been on Kendall's arm for about a year and a half now. An avid Christian girl, and believer in God, Jo ran her life by the Big Man's word, to which Kendall had no contestation of. He absolutely adored the blonde beauty that had stole his heart from the first moment he met her out on the track during gym class. She was new, moving here from a small town just outside the capital of North Dakota. Jo wasn't your average, ordinary everyday girl. While heavily involved with her church, she wasn't the kind of girl who wore summer dresses to class, and pinned her blonde hair perfectly behind her ears, wearing no makeup and carrying a bible around class to class. Jo had made mistakes in her life. She had gotten drunk, smoked a cigarette and cursed out someone before. She definitely wasn't the poster girl for Christianity, but she believed in God as if he was the only one who could save her.

Well, except for Kendall Knight.

* * *

It was a few days following graduation of high school, and Jo was driving over to Kendall's in the brand new car her parents had just gotten her for graduating with honors, and as second in the class, only to the genius of the school, Logan Mitchell. She allowed the wind to flow through her beautiful blonde hair from the open window, it being particularly warm out for this time of Minnesota. It must've been at least eighty degrees out, Jo pushing up her sunglasses to the frame of her nose with a big smile across her face. Kendall had told her to come over his house so the two could spend some time together before he went to the University of Minnesota campus for a week of intensive hockey training with his new team. Jo couldn't have been excited for Kendall than she was for him getting the full scholarship, and earning a starting position on the team which had been ranked in the top ten teams in the nation.

Jo didn't see how Kendall could've made her more proud.

She made the turn into Kendall's driveway with a smile on her face, excited to spend the rest of the day with her boyfriend before he upped and left for a few days, knowing she would miss him dearly. She turned the key in the ignition, shutting off the car as she opened the door and got out, closing it behind her. She locked her car and stuffed her keys in her pockets as she walked up the pathway of the Knight's humble abode. She adored the way the house looked, feeling that you could see a bit of Kendall's modest, quiet, yet perfect personality in the way it was decorated.

She pressed the bell with a perfectly manicured finger, and instantly heard the heavy, wonderful footsteps of a man. Kendall's father had died when the boy was just ten years old, so he had been the protector of his mother and sister Katie for eight years now, and had easily assimilated to the man of the house role, taking it all in stride throughout his school career. The door opened, the light seeping in as Kendall stood there with a sullen, fake expression on his face that Jo instantly tried to ignore.

"Hey baby," Jo said softly, leaning up to her boyfriend's lips and giving him a chaste peck. Kendall didn't kiss back as he usually did, but softly hugged Jo to his body a bit more than usual as she giggled at his hands on her lower back. The two parted and Kendall closed the door, still not saying a word to her.

"It's nice out, huh?" he asked her in his sweet, yet deepened voice, his smile and dimples coming out to play. Jo nodded as she pushed her sunglasses up into her hair, Kendall's hands tightly enlaced in hers. It seemed that Kendall was a bit nervous, and Jo could instantly realize by the way his hand wouldn't stop moving within hers, their fingers messily interlocked. Kendall gave her hand a squeeze as they stood in the foyer, the sunlight peeking through the windows and the glass crystal square on the front door, creating a soft rainbow on the white wall beside them.

"Kendall, what's wrong, baby?" Jo asked him softly, noticing that his green eyes just wouldn't look at her. Kendall swallowed hard and took a deep breath, noticing the worry in Jo's eyes.

He was going to have to tell her eventually.

"Nothing, I-uh, just need to talk to you about something," Kendall said weakly, softly bringing her into the adjacent living room where two large, plush tan sofas laid. Kendall squeezed her hand tightly before sitting her next to him on the small love seat facing the television, hands still tightly locked. Jo could feel how shaky and sweaty Kendall's hands were getting, and she began to get nervous. Maybe, he was breaking up with her, or maybe he had lost his hockey scholarship. Jo swallowed hard, trying her best to keep a straight face and not assume the worst from her boyfriend. Kendall held both her hands tightly and took a deep breath, Jo's heart dropping from the look of his face.

"Kendall, what's going on?" she asked softly. Kendall looked at her, and couldn't even say a word to the beautiful girl he was about to leave behind. Jo wasn't like any other girl. Kendall had been with other girls, and he had slept with other girls, and he had dumped other girls…but Jo was different. She was beautiful and fresh faced. She was innocent, and always pushed Kendall to be his best, even when he didn't believe he could. Whether it was hockey, school, or still dealing with his father's death. Since the day he had met her on the football field, Kendall _knew_ that it had happened for a reason and that Jo had come to him to make him the person he was meant to be.

"I-I decided that…I'm not going to take the scholarship, babe," Kendall said softly, hoping Jo wouldn't start to babble about how much he deserved it and how he would be stupid not to take it.

"B-but, but why, Kendall? That scholarship has your name all over it, it's made for you, it's perfect for you! You deserve it," she spoke softly, touching the boy's hands lightly and easily. Kendall sighed and closed his eyes, shaking his head no with a bit of a smile on his face.

"No, babe. No, please. Don't try to talk me out of it," Kendall said softly with a small smile, to Jo's surprise. Her mouth hung open a bit agape as she tried to make sense of all of this, furrowing her dark brows and holding Kendall's hand tighter.

"Well-well then are you going to take a year off? Or do you just want to go to a different school? Do you wanna try straight for the NHL?" Jo asked, hoping that he would give her an answer that she could comprehend. Kendall just nodded no, looking at her eyes sadly, knowing how they would be just minutes away from watering. Jo looked at him confused, starting to think that this was all just some big joke.

"Well, then what are you gonna do, baby?" she asked him affectionately, seeing if maybe he was just playing with her like he sometimes did.

Nothing in Kendall's face showed any sign of jokingness.

He reached over to the coffee table, and picked up a piece of paper, folded in three sections, holding it tightly in his hands and sighing loudly. He gently handed it out to Jo who looked up at Kendall confused, and then down at the paper. She took it from him nervously, and brought it into both of her hands, looking up at a distraught, upset Kendall one last time.

Jo softly and slowly opened the paper, and began to read it.

Her heart stopped.

Her stomach dropped.

Her head spun.

This had to be a joke.

She looked up at Kendall with wide eyes.

"You're lying," she spoke softly, as stoically as she could, clutching the letter in her hands. Kendall closed his eyes and swallowed hard, taking a deep breath.

"I don't expect you to understand why I'm doing this," he started off with an upset, defensive voice but Jo's hands were shaking. Her stomach felt like it had been overturned, her heart felt like it had been stabbed through numerous times.

Was this really happening?

"You-you're **not** doing this Kendall," Jo said softly, tears beginning to well up in her eyes, already threatening to spill down her cheeks. "You can't, you're not doing this," she said softly, her voice starting to bunch up into a panic. "You-you didn't even tell me, or—anyone, why didn't you tell me?" she cried out angrily, swallowing the lump in her throat. Kendall went to take Jo's hand again and hold it tightly, but she hit it away, tears falling from her eyes as she shook her head at him in a panic.

"I'm going, Jo," Kendall spoke softly, his green eyes full of sincerity. "And I didn't tell anyone," he said softly. "Not the guys, not Katie, and I only briefly mentioned it to my mom when I first applied," he said softly, his voice gentle and quiet. Jo was breathing heavily, and swallowed hard as she looked at the letter and then back at Kendall shaking her head no, her voice a shaking mess.

"No! Y-you have me, you have your m-mom and your s-sister here, you h-have your future, Kendall! You, you c-can't just throw it all a-away!" she cried, nearing hysterics as his face got stern "I can't let you do this, you can't go over there!" she cried upset, her voice breaking as her words fell from her mouth defenselessly. "I n-need you here!" she cried out, as he grabbed her hands again, tear drops cascading down her face onto the letter.

"I'm not throwing my future away, Jo. I am going to spend it protecting my country, and it's the decision that **I** made," Kendall said softly, his voice trying its best not to waver. Jo began to hysterically cry as she threw the letter at Kendall in disgust, beginning to scream at him.

"You'll die over there, Kendall! Y-you won't come back!" Jo screamed out at him, standing up from her seat with shaky legs. "Is that what you want?" she screamed at him through a barrage of tears, her heart beating effortlessly. Kendall stood up and instantly came over to her, trying to touch her as she roughly pushed him away, her cries loud and clear. She walked a few feet away from him, breathing heavily, her voice strained and face contorted with tears. "You didn't even tell me! You didn't tell your best friends, a-and you just expect me to be okay about this!" she screamed at him at the top of her lungs, her voice coated with tears. Kendall tried again to encase her in his arms, but she fought back at him and she immediately began pounding on his chest angrily and frustrated. "Y-you can't do t-this K-Kendall," she cried out, beating his body angrily with her fists, her entire body shaking and her voice barely working from her fit. Kendall gently took her by her wrists and pulled her into a tight hug, as she sobbed hysterically into him, holding onto him for dear life. "I can't l-lose y-you," she cried miserably as he held her tight to him, kissing her blonde locks gently.

"I-I love you, babe, I love you so much, and I don't wanna leave you," Kendall whispered to her softly, his own eyes watering as his voice cracked softly. "But I gotta do this for me," he spoke out, stroking Jo's back easily as she clung to him like he was the only thing keeping her alive.

Jo nestled into Kendall's body, taking in the scent of his warmth, his strong arms around her, and the way his chin rested on her head like they were a perfect fit. Her hands gripped his thing blue t-shirt tightly and she kissed over his heart softly, trying to soak up all the love she could from it. She looked up at him, staring into the green eyes that could do wonders to her, the sympathetic smile across his face making her melt with happiness. It was bittersweet.

"You're only eighteen, Kendall. You have your whole life ahead of you," she said softly, her voice still weak. She kissed his heart again and nuzzled into his shirt, closing her eyes tightly and squeezing out a few more tears.

"I know, Jo. But I have to do this. I want to do this," Kendall spoke out to her, giving her a kiss on the forehead as she sniffled and cried lighter, still squeezing silent tears from her eyes. "And I will do it, with or without you behind me," he said to her, swallowing hard as his eyebrows furrowed. He looked down at her and gave her a small smile, taking his thumb and shakily wiping her tears away as she leaned into his hand. He tipped her chin up, pressing his lips to hers softly, and then pressing them against her forehead again, taking a deep breath as her hand rested over his beating heart. "So please," he started off, closing his eyes tightly, "tell me that when I leave in three weeks, that you'll be there at the airport, telling me that you're proud of me, and that you can't wait to spend next Christmas together," he got out, his own voice breaking at the sight of his girlfriend's distraught face.

Jo looked up at him with a small smile on her face, swallowing hard and taking his hands in hers, bringing his fingertips to her lips and kissing them gently, biting her lower lip. "Just promise me you'll come back, Kendall," she said weakly, a few more tears squeezing from her glassy eyes. He nodded softly, and kissed her nose gently with a small smile on his face.

"I promise."

* * *

The three weeks Kendall had left were full of joy and bliss for the young couple, as they spent their time trying their best to enjoy the short while they had left together. They stayed out late, kissed till their lips turned blue, took road trips down to big lake just a few hours away, and of course looked up at the stars, right from the exact place where they had met outside of school on the football field.

Jo always held Kendall's hand, no matter where they were.

She didn't want to let him go.

Especially not when this was her only opportunity to control it.

Before they knew it, it was Kendall's last night home, July 17th.

The two sat in Kendall's room, both pairs of eyes stuck on the two large blue hockey duffels that sat in the corner of his totally made up and neat room. They held his belongings that he would need while on tour, one full of necessary clothes and the other full of mementos, stuff he was able to look at from time to time while stationed. Kendall leaned into Jo, kissing her blonde locks softly as she nestled her arms into her chest, silent tears falling down her cheeks, eyes stuck on the bags that held her boyfriend's life.

The two had barely even spoken since Jo had snuck into Kendall's room just minutes ago. She had told her father was staying at Camille's house, stating that she couldn't be alone tonight, even though her father more than likely knew where she was going. Mrs. Knight and Katie were already fast asleep, knowing they would have to let go of their protector early in the morning, and tomorrow's slumber would be nothing short of restless. Kendall knew that no matter how hard he would try to sleep, it wouldn't work. He had a long connecting string of flights ahead of him anyway, and he could sleep on the plane. Kendall didn't want to waste any time he could be spending with Jo on something as simple and stupid as sleep.

Jo turned to look at her boyfriend, and her face instantly dropped at seeing how nervous and scared he was. His fingers massaged her bare arm gently, and he looked lost and confused, bringing his glance to her eyes with a small, fake smile. He wanted to put a front up, making Jo believe he was confident, and strong about all of this. But all Kendall really wanted to do was cry. He wanted to do this, he wanted to fight for his country, but he couldn't help but feel he was letting down the people he loved most.

"You like my new haircut?" Kendall said softly, clearing his dry throat, trying his best to cut awkwardness he felt between him and Jo, knowing that if he didn't that they would spend the next few hours here in complete silence, just breathing and snuggling each other into their bodies. Jo smiled sadly and gently brought her hand up to Kendall's hair, not even being able to run her fingers through the short buzz cut he had gotten earlier in the day.

"I miss your bangs," she said wearily, sniffling as her fingers felt the warmth from Kendall's scalp, his short blonde hair barely even visible on his head. Jo missed the way his bangs tickled her forehead when he kissed her, or how she would push them back and tell him he looked sexy with his hair that way, something Kendall detested.

"At least my unmatching eyebrows don't stick out as much now," Kendall joked with a smile, looking down as Jo's hand trailed from his hair down his cheek bone to his jaw line, where she traced it softly with the pads of her fingers. She swallowed hard and looked up at Kendall, his eyes looking down at their intertwined hand on the bed, his fingers softly moving through Jo's. Silence filled the room, with the soft sound of summer crickets chirping outside the window.

"Are you…scared, Kendall?" Jo asked him, trying her best not to capture the immediate reaction in his eyes, which she knew would be defense. She had wanted to ask Kendall that since she had found out he was going, but never brought it up. The lovers tried their best not to talk about looming event which was giving them so much freedom with each other these past three weeks. He truly didn't want her to know he was scared, terrified even of going halfway across the world to possibly die in a battlefield by the hands of some foreigner that could more than likely leave his body on a hot, desert floor. He closed his eyes and sighed, knowing that she deserved to know what he was feeling, even if it scared her.

"Terrified," he spoke with a small chuckle, looking at Jo in her eyes with a small smile across his face. "I'm scared, babe. I'm scared to leave you, and my mom, and Katie, and Logan, James and Carlos, and everyone else. I'm scared I might not ever get to see you guys again," he said, his voice beginning to break. Kendall hadn't cried since he had gotten his letter of acceptance, but now, on the eve of his departure, with his beautiful girlfriend in his mind, things were starting to get to him. He swallowed hard and blinked a tear from his eye, squeezing Jo's hand tightly as she silently cried next to him, her eyes registering his absolute fear. "But I gotta keep telling myself I will, because I'm coming back," he spoke out with a smile, a small tear escaping from his cheek as Jo nodded, and leaned in kissing it away as Kendall took a deep, heavy breath. "I'm gonna come back, and we're gonna pick up right where we left off, babe," he said with a smile, pressing his lips to hers gently. "Just promise me, that you'll wait for me," he whispered to her in the dead of night, as she nodded, letting a few more tears fall down her cheeks. Kendall took his thumb and softly wiped them away with a smile. "Please?" he asked.

"I'll…I'll write you letters every week, and I'll make sure your mom and Katie are doing alright, and I'll make sure Carlos doesn't kill himself, Logan doesn't spend too much time reading, and that James doesn't get anyone pregnant," Jo said with a bit of chuckle in her scarred voice, the air in her lungs getting tighter and tighter with each word she said. Kendall smiled and kissed her forehead gently, hugging her tight to him. "I'll be waiting for you at the airport when you get home," she whispered to him with a small upset smile.

"That's my girl," he spoke out softly, kissing her blonde locks gently. Jo nuzzled into him, and kissed his throat gently, letting her lips linger on the soft, stubbly skin by his pulse point. She swallowed hard and closed her eyes, her lips going to his ear where she kissed lightly, her hand squeezing his tightly as she took a deep breath.

"Kendall, can I ask you to do me something before you leave?" she said breathily, her voice a bit weak and nervous at her next thoughts.

"Anything," he responded back immediately, his fingers combing through her light blonde hair. She swallowed hard and softly kissed his earlobe, her hands softly resting on his knee, gently rubbing it as if she were trying to calm him down.

"Make love to me," she whispered softly in his ear, hanging her head and swallowing hard.

Kendall pulled away from her slowly and surprised, with his green eyes wide with worry and confusion. While Jo wasn't the most innocent girl in the world, she certainly held onto her faith, and didn't believe in pre-marital sex of any sorts, making it clear from the beginning of their relationship. The furthest her and Kendall had ever gotten was some feeling up on top of clothes, if even that much. The two spent more time enjoying each other's company rather than the sexual thrill that could so easily be dismissed as love. While Kendall was far from a virgin, Jo had never done anything even _close_ to sex with anyone, limiting herself to kissing, and proud of it. Neither of the pair minded the lack of their physical relationship, content with just passionate, searing kisses.

"Listen," he spoke softly to her, holding both of her hands in his and smiling at her softly. "Your virginity is important to you, Jo. We both know that. And I-I know I am leaving, and I _know _that you want to be closer to me before I go, but-but I love you too much to see you throw something away like that. You're going to end up regretting it," Kendall spoke to her softly, touching her face with a small smile. "And you know I'm right," he said smugly.

Jo looked at him with sad eyes, tears falling down her cheeks. "You're wrong, Kendall," she cried out softly. "I _need_ you to make love to me before you go. I need to feel you inside me before you leave me. I can't have you go without taking a part of me with you," she whispered out softly, touching his hand. "I don't care about marriage, I don't care about what a stupid wedding, and a big white dress mean," she cried out, sniffling as she looked up into his green eyes with barely a voice. "I love you more than I could ever**_ imagine_** loving **anyone,** Kendall Donald Knight," she whispered softly, "and I want to give myself to you completely, before I miss my chance," she cried, her voice breaking.

"**Don't **talk like I'm not coming back," Kendall replied immediately with an upset tone, touching her face gently with a frown.

"Kendall, we have to be realistic," Jo whispered out with a weary voice. "It's a possibility, and as much—as much as I never ever want to have to think about it, it could happen, and i-if it did, and I didn't get the chance to make love to the best man I have, or ever will know, I-I wouldn't ever be able to forgive myself," she whispered out, touching his knee gently through his thick sweat pants, biting her lower lip. "Please," she begged of him, a few silent tears falling down her cheeks, "do this for me," she asked. Kendall looked into her eyes and sighed, seeing that Jo was sincere. He had no choice in the matter, looking into those eyes and seeing the desire, and pure want for him that weighted them down.

"Alright," he said with a smile.

Jo smiled and leaned up to kiss her boyfriend with all the fever and passion she had left in her, their lips accustomed to one another by now. Kendall softly ran his tongue over her bottom lip, testing Jo for entrance which she so gladly gave him. Her hands wrapped around her neck and pulled him closer, as she moved up onto his lap, her pelvis flush against his. Kendall arched his head more into the kiss, his hands moving down to Jo's lower back, gently touching the warm skin under her shirt. Jo swallowed hard, her hands shaky as she gently ground her pelvis into Kendall's, eliciting a soft moan from the boy in the kiss, Jo swallowing it as she sighed in pleasure. She repeated the same action and Kendall broke the kiss and let his head ease back a bit, as Jo peppered his throat with kisses.

He shot his head back up and stared Jo in the eye as she nervously kissed up his jaw line, the boy's eyes closing with ecstasy. Kendall pulled away from her a bit, and brought his hands to the hem of her low cut shirt. He gently began to pull it over her head, Jo aiding him as Kendall was revealed to her completely topless self. She hadn't been wearing a bra, deciding it would be for the best due to her plans for the night, putting her shirt next to her. Kendall stared at her in awe, instantly shifting uncomfortably at the sight of her, feeling the arousal intensify by the thousands in his sweat pants. Jo bit her bottom lip, her arms covering her small chest a bit uncomfortable as Kendall moved into her, and tipped her chin up. He immediately went for her pulse point and began to suckle and bite at it as Jo sighed softly, Kendall beginning to force her back down on the black comforter, her arms slowly falling from her chest down to her sides as Kendall moved down her neck. Her chest rapidly breathing up and down, her nerves trying not to get the best of her, Kendall began to kiss down her neck and breast plate, stopping when he got to her ribcage. He looked up at her nervous, yet enjoying face, her eyes open wide so she could connect with Kendall's green eyes. He smiled at her and softly began to kiss around the underside of her left breast in a circular motion, lips moving to a rhythm of their own. His lips were soft, sweet, and wet on the tight skin, as he moved himself in closer to her nipple. He softly brought his lips to it, and kissed it delicately, his teeth barely scathing the small pink bud. His lips molded around it seductively and softly as Jo arched her back a bit as the pleasure, Kendall's hand softly massaging her other breast, her stomach turning into a knot of ropes at her boyfriend's mouth. Kendall softly removed his lips from her breast with a soft pop, and kissed up to her lips with a small smile on his face, Jo's face looking like a plate of nerves. He softly smiled at her and touched her hair gently.

"You still sure about this?" Kendall asked out with a smile. Jo smiled widely and nervously, nodding her head as her fingers touched his chin.

"Absolutely," she whispered out. Kendall smiled as Jo began to sit up, so the two lovers faced each other on the bed, Jo's upper half completely bare. He brought her shaky hands to the hem of his green t-shirt, and slowly ran her hands under it, fingers tracing her defined abdomen muscles which would become even stronger as Kendall trained. Jo bit her lower lip a bit nervously as she began to take his shirt off, Kendall helping her in the process. They lifted his shirt above his head and threw it to the corner of the room as Jo gently touched Kendall's arms and hands, making sure he was still there almost. He smiled softly as her hands danced over his protruding muscles, and traced thin veins running through his body.

All Kendall and Jo were left with was a pair of sweatpants, and a chincey excuse for jean shorts. Kendall looked at his girlfriend with a small smile, as her hands immediately went to Kendall's sweat pants. Taking a deep breath and calming her nerves, she hooked her fingers in the waist band and tugged down, revealing the deep cut of his hipbones. Knowing he wasn't wearing boxers, and never seeing him before, Jo slowly but surely edged down his sweatpants as they hung off his hips, Kendall nervously looking down at Jo's fingers. Deciding to help her fears, Kendall brought his hands down to his sweatpants and roughly jerked them down a bit, exposing himself as Jo's eyes grew wide and surprised at what she saw. She swallowed hard, her eyes stuck on Kendall's impressive size and then wandered them back up to his face, where she smiled nervously. Kendall inched his way out of his sweatpants as Jo looked on nervy, the boy maneuvering them off and throwing them down onto the floor, so he sat awkwardly naked on the top of the bed. Jo stared at him with a small, terrified smile and nodded as she brought her shaking hands to her own shorts.

Being the gentlemen he was, Kendall outstretched his hands and brought them to the button of her jean shorts and gently popped it open, unzippering her fly. Jo looked up at him nervously but nodded as he began to inch them off, Jo's eyes worried and anxious. Kendall finally slithered them off her legs, his member beginning to harden and slicken with each passing second, Jo playing close attention to it. Kendall flicked Jo's shorts off the bed, and smiled as his girlfriend sat their topless in small little underwear. Kendall decided to come over her softly, and give her a soft kiss on the lips, pushing her playfully and politely down on the bed so he lay on top of her. Jo's entire body was shaking, and Kendall could feel it, resting on his forearms as his hands played with her hair gently. He brought his lips down to the hallow of her neck and began to kiss to his own rhythm gently, allowing his teeth to gently nibble on the skin. Jo didn't even care if she gave him a hickey, seeing as it would be the only physical indication of their relationship while he was gone.

"You can keep these on if you want, babe," Kendall whispered softly in her ear, his fingers at the waistline of her underwear. Jo immediately nodded no and looked up at Kendall with her heart beating fast.

"No. Take them off," she spoke out softly, with a small smile across her face. Kendall smiled and began to awkwardly inch them down her legs, revealing her entire lower half. Jo's eyes were shut tightly as Kendall brought them down to her ankles, holding her tan, slim leg in his hand. As he took them off her feet, he smiled, bringing his lips to her left ankle. He gently placed a kiss on the ankle bone and then began kissing up the inside of her leg, Jo breathing heavily as Kendall's lips got closer and closer to her center. He felt the warm heat she was radiating off, and it totally captivated him as he placed a long, wet kiss on her center, causing her back to arch a bit, and Jo to let out a small moan. Kendall's hands rubbed the outside of her thighs as he kissed his way back up to her lips with a smile.

Kendall looked in her eyes and smiled, touching her scared, nervous face gently, as a tear fell down her cheek. Kendall frowned a bit and wiped it away, as he leaned down and kissed the corners of her mouth gently.

"What's wrong, beautiful?" he asked her softly. Jo let out a small cry, and wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him closer to her and looking into his eyes.

"I-I just wish we would've done this a long time ago, Kendall," she whispered to his lips with a weak voice and smile. Kendall smiled at her and leaned down kissing her lips, as Jo sighed deeply, and cleared her eyes. Kendall looked down between them, and saw that he was definitely ready, not sure if Jo was at this point. He looked in Jo's eyes and smiled warmly, running a hand through her hair and kissing her forehead gently. He rested his lips against the warm skin and sighed deeply.

"Are you ready?" he asked her, pulling away. Jo looked up at him and nodded a bit scared and nervous as he smiled warmly at her. Kendall looked down between them and sighed as he gently pushed Jo's legs out wider, her skin burning hot. She swallowed hard as Kendall brought his hand to his own erection, and gave it one long agonizing stroke on the underside, causing the boy to let out a small, sensitive groan. Jo watched as Kendall slicked himself up with the leaky liquid from the head of his length, her heart beating out of her chest as he looked at her.

Kendall rearranged himself one final time and looked in Jo's eyes with a smile, as his length lay flush against her inner thigh, her center becoming damper by the second. Kendall leaned down to Jo and softly pressed his lips to hers with a smile, initiating a deep, loving lip-lock. He pulled away from it and Jo looked up at him with a small, terrified, happy smile.

"I love you," she whispered out.

"I love you too," he whispered back.

Kendall leaned down to Jo's lips against, softly kissing them as he gently eased himself forward into Jo, painfully making his way into her tight body. Jo's grip on Kendall's arms got tighter as he began to fully enter her, tears coming to her eyes as the unbearable pain coursed through her body. Kendall, noticing the twisted look on her face, then thrust his hips entering her, as her body engulfed his rigid member. Jo immediately broke their kiss and hissed from the pain, biting her lower lip in absolute agony as Kendall placed light kisses to her face, kissing the tears that squeezed from her eyes. Her entire body shook, nails digging into Kendall's arms as she breathed heavily, her throat coated in tears.

"I know it hurts beautiful, but just give it a few seconds," Kendall spoke out softly to her, kissing her cheek softly as she nodded, clenching onto him for her dear life. After a few seconds of soothing words from Kendall, and kisses on her cheek, Jo opened her eyes and looked at him with a small, nervous smile.

"Y-you can m-move," she whispered out softly.

Kendall smiled at her and slowly began to slide out of her tight, wet core, only to gently push back in a second later, Jo's tightness causing Kendall absolute and extreme pleasure. He knew there was no way he was going to be able to last more than a few minutes with Jo, especially due to the nerves that had accumulated in his body. This was his girlfriend's virginity he was taking. It had to be special. Kendall leaned down to Jo's lips and kissed them softly and shakily, as her hands went to his hair, threading through it gently. Kendall began to softly roll his hips, as Jo's legs spread with each entry and exit, the pain on her face still there after a few thrusts. Kendall, not wasting a moment, took his left hand down between her legs where they were connected and softly rested three fingers on her swollen center. Jo swallowed hard and looked up at him confused, but Kendall answered her confusion with a small, simple kiss. His tongue gently entered the confines of her mouth, their lips smacking and rubbing up each other messily as he began to press down on her center and slowly rub in time with his thrusts.

Only a few seconds later did things start to come to an end. Jo's legs spread out wider as she let out a soft moan, biting her lip white as Kendall kissed the hallow of her neck sweetly.

"I love you," Kendall spoke out to her between heavy breaths. Jo let out a small moan as Kendall's hands and hips moved faster. Jo's hands scraped his back gently as her back arched a bit and she let out a small cry. Kendall, knowing she was just seconds away from finishing harshly thrust into her and rubbed her one last time, before feeling her wet core squeeze his rock hard member as she let out a long, pleasure filled moan, her nails digging into his arms. Jo came hard, her thighs clenching uncontrollably as Kendall followed suit, hanging his head near her neck and groaning her name loudly, waves of pleasure shooting through his veins as he sweetly released into his girlfriend, coming hard as he ever had before. Both lovers were still insanely sensitive as Kendall rode out his orgasm slowly, Jo's thighs shaking, her body sweating as she breathed heavily, still sensitive and sore in her lower half. Kendall and Jo locked eyes as she smiled up at him, tears running down her cheeks as his hips ceased rolling and the two bodies finally stopped, both partied breathing heavily from their exhaustion. Jo let out a soft cry, and pulled Kendall towards her, kissing his lips softly, and casting her head down to her chest as she began to sob, his lips resting against her cheek.

"Don't l-leave me, p-please, d-don't leave me," she cried out softly, as Kendall lay inside of her, her tears falling freely down her face. The absolute distraught and helpless look on Jo's face broke Kendall beyond his wildest dreams.

For the first time since his deployment had been confirmed, Kendall started crying.

He let out a soft sob, and laid his head against Jo's bare, sweaty chest and closed his eyes tightly, strangled cries in his throat.

"I'm sorry, beautiful. I'm s-so s-sorry, but I have t-to go," he said, holding onto her bare hips tightly, his limp length still resting inside of her. Kendall kissed in between her breasts tenderly as tears fell from his eyes, his back falling and rising with each cry he took, his eyes burning with sadness. He let out another cry as Jo's rested her fingers in his hair, her breaths heavier as he looked up at her with red eyes, tears falling down his face as Jo let out one last sob. Kendall shimmied up to her lips, as he wiped her tears away with his thumb, allowing the rest of his to fall.

"I love you, Jo. A-and I'll be counting the days until I get to s-see you again," he said softly, tracing the outlines of his face. Jo nodded, and thinned her lips out as Kendall leaned his forehead against hers tenderly, soft cries coming from their throats in the dead of night.

* * *

"I know it's selfish of me to ask this," she said looking up into his green eyes.

Tears fell down from her big brown eyes, her hand tightly enlaced in his as people bustled around them.

"But please baby, don't go."

Kendall smiled at her effortlessly, as they stood in the middle of the busy airport terminal, Kendall's bag on his shoulder, as Jo traced the outline of his name on his fatigues, her fingers going over the Knight that had been stitched in a week ago.

Kendall looked down at her, his green eyes a bit shaded by the hat he wore on his head with a smile.

"I'll be back before you even know I'm gone, Jo. I promise, beautiful," he spoke out with a smile, as Mrs. Knight and Katie sat back a bit, watching the boy depart from his girlfriend. Jo nodded and looked up at him, tears falling from her brown eyes as she touched Kendall's hands gently, playing with his rough, large fingers. She looked up at him and nodded.

"You did what you said you'd for me, so I'm gonna do what I said I'd for you," she spoke out softly, her voice breaking as Kendall stared into her eyes with a sad smile. He nodded and dropped his bag to the ground with a small thump, his hands coming around Jo's waist.

"Promise you'll wait for me?" he asked her softly with a smile. Jo nodded, squeezing some more tears out with a sigh.

"Promise you'll come back?" she asked him. Kendall nodded as well, a small tear falling from his eye as he took a deep breath. He slowly leaned down, his lips falling on hers, their tongues instantly connecting in a soft, passionate kiss. Both pairs of lips screamed to stay together, as Kendall's hand touched Jo's soft face, their tongues gently dancing over each other, trying to remember what it would feel like for future reference. As much as the kiss wasn't supposed to end, Kendall and Jo both parted, never satisfied with their last kiss, but accepting of it. With a final nod to acknowledge the feelings they felt, Kendall picked up his bag and gave one last smile to his family. Mrs. Knight held a sobbing Katie to her chest as Jo stood alone in the middle of the busy terminal, tears running down her face as Kendall gave them all a salute, and turned his back to them, walking into the airport gate.

It was then Jo realized, it could be the last time she'd ever see him.


	23. Call Girl

**I don't know where this came from, but I like it ;D Tell me what you think. It's only PART smut so, don't get too disappointed :/**

* * *

_**CALL GIRL**_

* * *

It was near 10 pm PST time, and twenty-eight year old Kendall Knight sat on the edge of his hotel bed, nervously playing with his fingers.

To: **James**

_I'm nervous, man. What if I get caught or something?_

Kendall looked over the text he had just sent his best friend, and nervously pulled at the collar of his light blue button down, feeling very trapped at the moment. His phone lay on the bed beside him as he tapped his feet on the pristine carpeting, and swallowed hard, waiting for the knock on his hotel room door. Kendall nearly jumped as the phone next to him vibrated violently with an incoming text message. He jumped and fumbled with his phone, tapping it to open up the message from James.

From: **James**

_Stfu. Enjoy it, K. She's the best ;)_

Kendall sighed and nervously locked his phone, setting it down on the cherry oak end table by the side of his bed. He chewed on his lower lip violently, his eyes gazing up to the door that was right across from him every so often. His insides churned with guilt and shame, as he stuck his near shaking hand in his pants pocket, and pulled out the wad of cash he had taken out from the bank over the course of the last three days. He nervously counted, and made sure all seven-hundred dollars was there, his hands feeling the dirty grime of the money. He sighed anxiously and stuffed the money back in his pocket, looking up at the door again.

Kendall Knight had never been the one to do anything illegal, and he also hadn't been the one to have sex with women he didn't know.

Well there's a first for everything, right?

_Knock. Knock._

Kendall was instantly ripped out of his deep second thoughts as he stared at the door, his heart beating fast, sweat starting to collect underneath his trimmed bangs. He bit his lower lip nervously and truthfully considered not answering, and playing dead. But then, Kendall thought about the fact that he hadn't had sex in four months, two weeks and three days, and it all went away.

"Uh—who, who is it?" Kendall asked nervously, straightening his tie nervously, and standing up on the bed, his voice weak and nervy. He neared the door and heard a sweet, velvety voice ring from the hallway.

"It's Josephine."

Kendall closed his eyes and nervously brought his hand to the knob of the door, his eyes studying the fire escape procedures on the back of it, before taking a few deep breaths and slowly opening it. Kendall stuffed his opposite hand in his pocket, his eyes going bug eyed at the beautiful, sexy blonde beauty in front of him.

"Hi, there," she said sweetly, the only sexual thing about her greeting being her perfectly groomed raised eyebrow. Kendall's voice got caught in his throat as he looked up and down the beautiful girl.

She had plump, fire red painted lips, long luscious lashes, big brown eyes, a beautiful white creamy skin, not to mention a beautiful and perfectly sized body, dressed elegantly—much to Kendall's surprise—in a short black dress, with shiny black leather pumps, and nude stockings. Kendall looked up and down her, the first time his eyes even feasting on an attractive woman in days, as he began to feel his own excitement take control of the situation.

"Uh—hi-hey," Kendall said nervously, taking his hand from his pocket and rubbing his chin nervously as he looked up and down the beautiful blonde, her soft curls falling down her face elegantly sexy.

"Well, are you gonna let me in?" she asked him playfully, licking her lips seductively, her hand resting against the doorframe with a smirk on her lips. Kendall nodded and stood back, holding the door open as the girl walked in. Kendall took a deep breath and closed the door behind her, thankful that no one was in the hallway when she had entered. He nervously turned to her as she rested her clutch and jacket down at the first available table she saw and turned to Kendall with a smile, flipping her hair over her shoulder with a smile. Kendall stood there awkwardly with his hands in his pants pockets, leaning against the door, as she came up to him, sauntering her long, seductive legs his way with a smile on his face.

"Kendall, right?" she asked, licking her lips with a chuckle. Kendall cleared his throat and nodded nervously, fingering the money in his pocket as Josephine walked up to him, her hand gently touching his chin with a smirk, pulling it towards hers with a wide, sexy smile on her face. "You can call me Jo," she chuckled out. Kendall nodded nervously, his green eyes panicked and rolling around in his eyes as she chuckled and let go of his chin and sighed. She went to her earrings and took them off easily, going back to where her clutch was and putting them in there as Kendall nervously took out the money, his hands fumbling with it as Jo walked back towards him with a smirk. "Oh no need to bring that out now, baby," she said in a light chuckle, pushing the money in Kendall's hand away. She looked up at him and smirked. "You _will_ pay me, right?" she asked.

"O-oh, of course, I-I mean are you sure you don't want the money now, I-I don't mind," Kendall said nervously, his voice weak as Jo giggled, and pushed the money away.

"Nah, I trust you. Any friend of James is a friend of mine," Jo said seductively, kicking off her black leather pumps as Kendall looked on, throat dry and heart beating fast. He looked at how even for a hooker, Jo seemed as classy as she possibly could. She wasn't chewing cheap gum, she wasn't wearing 99 cent eyeliner or goopy mascara, and while she certainly wasn't fat, she had curves in all the right places.

Kendall thought she was beautiful.

Kendall noticed Jo staring at him and she chuckled, sauntering up to him, a few inches shorter now without her shoes on.

"Can I ask you something, if it's not too personal?" she said with a sweet smile, mapping the nervous man up and down. Kendall's hands still remained inside his pockets, nervously rubbing his fingertips together, sweat perspiring on the back of his neck from the beauty in front of him.

"Uh, sure," he said with a small smile, swallowing hard.

"Why would a catch like you, need a girl like me?" Jo asked, putting her hands on her hips with a smirk, looking up into his eyes. Kendall chewed his bottom lip tensely, and looked away a bit nervously and sighed.

"I-I travel a lot for business, and I haven't had a girlfriend in a long time," Kendall said a bit ashamed of his lack of game. Between his work, his anxiety of talking to beautiful women, and his lack of self-confidence since he had been dumped by his ex Gina, Kendall Knight could've been considered a sexually frustrated train wreck the past few months.

"Oh, alright. Just wondering, cause you're pretty cute," Jo said with a smile, leaning up to Kendall's lips and pecking them gently.

Kendall hadn't seen it coming and was dead on Jo's lips, instantly cursing himself for not being prepared. He licked his lips, savoring the sweet taste of raspberries from her lips as she chuckled close to his face. Her arms twisted around his neck, and she pushed his body close to hers, Kendall stumbling a bit at the instant contact as Jo spoke to his lips, her breath smelling like fresh mint leaves. Her hands scraped the back of his scalp as if her manicured nails knew exactly where to go to turn him to putty. Kendall sighed softly and hung his head a bit, a small bit of sexual tension relieving his body as Jo chuckled, and went to his ear. She slowly bit the sensitive lobe, grinding it light between her teeth as Kendall's hands awkwardly touched her back, unsure what to do, his head leaning back against the door. Was he to treat her like a prostitute? Like a random girl? Like a girlfriend?

"Your first time with a girl like me?" Jo asked him, kissing his ear softly and chuckling. Kendall nodded nervously and let out a small chuckle, as Jo kneaded her fingertips into Kendall's warm scalp, her hands running through the short blonde locks at the back of his head. "Well how about we set some ground rules, making you a bit less nervous?" she asked him. Kendall nodded a bit ashamed that he was being lame about this whole thing as Jo placed a soft, wet kiss to his ear and then moved her hands down to his broad shoulders, nails tracing the skin through the light blue shirt. "I'm a different kind of girl, Kendall. I'm classy. I'm gonna give you what's worth your money, mkaay?" she, whispering in his ear gently. Kendall nodded and she planted a kiss right below his ear and right above his pulse point, gently jutting her tongue out and licking the warm skin. Kendall let out a soft sigh, more of his sexual tension releasing and she chuckled her nails still tracing his neck. "James is a customer of mine, and you're a cutie, so I'm gonna let you choose whether you want me to run the show, or the other way around," she spoke out. The thought of being dominated made Kendall nervous inside, but making him even more nervous was showing off his sexual expertise to a girl of Jo's experience.

"Whatever is easier for you," Kendall said softly, closing his eyes as she chuckled against his skin, her fingers moving down to the small of his back.

"You're paying, Kendall. It's your choice," Jo said seductively, flicking her tongue against his earlobe, and slowly taking it between her teeth again. Kendall closed his eyes, his hands still awkwardly placed at Jo's back as she chuckled. "Don't be afraid to touch me, cutie. The only difference between this and a one night stand is that you're paying, and I'm gonna let you do what**_ever _**you want," Jo whispered softly in Kendall's ear with a chuckle. Kendall chuckled nervously and relaxed his hands on Jo's back, moving more down towards her backside. Jo chuckled and moved her lips to Kendall's pulse point, gently beginning to bite at it as he let out a soft moan. "I'm gonna start us off, alright?" she said in a sultry voice.

Kendall nodded with closed, nervous eyes as Jo chuckled against his skin, her hands moving down to his belt where she unbuckled it, Kendall's length already throbbing with pain and pleasure. Jo, noticing this, took her palm and pressed down on the bulge in his workpants, causing the boy to let out a soft moan, and hang his head in absolute pleasure. Jo chuckled at this, attaching her lips back to his pulse point and gently sucking as her hand maneuvered its self to unbutton the slacks, and slowly rest against his tight abdomen, feeling his sculpted muscles under her fingertips.

Jo had to admit. With each touch, and feel, Kendall Knight became ever sexier to her.

Kendall sucked in breath harshly, as she swooped up to his face, clashing her tongue with hers as the two began to deep kiss. It was like Jo had this down to a science, the perfect mix of pleasure and pressure in Kendall's mouth, to make him nearly go weak in the knees. Jo parted from Kendall, noticing he was still a little stiff as she dipped her hand lower into his boxers and chuckled, her fingers tracing his never-ending length. Jo grasped it in her hands, surprised by its size, her eyes going a bit wide and a smile coming to her face, breaking away from the kiss and looking into Kendall's lustful, and nervous eyes. They seemed glazed over with pleasure as Jo took hold of his throbbing erection, Kendall biting his lip with tension as he breathed heavily.

"Don't be so nervous, baby, I don't bite," Jo commented, leaning up to forcefully kiss his lips again, her other hand yanking down his pants and boxers in fluid motion, sending them to the floor with a jingle of a belt. Kendall stood there, his shirt barely covering him as Jo stroked him with one single finger, his fists balled up at her back, his face tense and sweating. "Well, unless you want me to," she snickered out. Kendall sighed out loud, breathing heavily as Jo went to his tie, and began to take it off single handedly, the other hand still gently stroking him, her fingers kneading the delicate tip.

"I-I don't want this to be over yet," Kendall mustered out softly between heavy pants, as Jo looked at him, pulling away a bit with a smile on her face. Kendall looked up at her with a confused, desperate, embarrassed face on, Jo still grasping his thickness tightly, still amazed at the size as her fingers traveled up and down the shaft.

"You think just cause your gonna come soon means that this is over?" Jo asked him slyly, whispering to his ear as she flicked her wrist, making Kendall shiver with pleasure, biting his lower lip in ecstasy. Her other hand resumed taking off his tie as the boy sighed deeply, turning to putty in her soft fist as Jo kissed his cheek gently. "You don't pay me by the orgasm, Kendall Knight," Jo said swiftly, dropping to her knees in an instant. Before Kendall could even comprehend what was going on, he felt Jo's wet, warm mouth engulf him, taking him all the way down her throat, something Kendall had never experienced before. He moaned a bit louder, and Jo hummed around him, causing Kendall to shove more into the back of her throat, Jo not even caring. She took Kendall's entire eight and a half inches into her throat, a feat only a prostitute could handle, and allowed him to thrust in her mouth, as his hands inadvertently grabbed onto her hair.

"**_FUCK!_**" Kendall exclaimed in a whimper, as he powerfully came into her mouth, Jo without a problem swallowing all of it down as he tugged on her hair, bucking into her mouth uncontrollably, letting his head fall back on the door. He breathed heavily, sweat beginning to form on his half-bare chest as Jo wandered back up to his lips, Kendall's face flushed as he tasted himself on her pink wonders. Kendall loosened up a bit around her, but was still incredibly nervous as Jo chuckled into his lips.

"Ready for more?" she asked. Kendall, eyes still closed and breathing still heavy, nodded as Jo smiled. She quickly went to the back of her dress and pulled down the zipper, as Kendall watched with half hooded eyes. Jo slowly slinked out of the dress, and let it fall to floor, revealing her topless chest, and totally naked body except for her nylon stockings. Jo moved closer to Kendall, his length now limp and lifeless as she chuckled, watching it reharden before her eyes.

Kendall looked up and down Jo, his green eyes alit with lust and pleasure, gaining more confidence by the second as his hormones rushed through his head.

"Wanna take them off?" she asked seductively playing with Kendall's hand. He nodded and Jo led him over to the hotel bed, as he sat down next to her and she spread her legs, and guided his hand towards her inner thigh, allowing Kendall's hand to brush against the wet center. He moaned softly at how the loose skin of her center felt on his hands through the stockings, and gave her a harsh rub, causing Jo to softly moan, and spread her legs a bit further. Kendall began to move more towards her, trying to take initiative as he ended up on top her, his blood pumping as he looked in her eyes. Jo smiled softly as Kendall began to take off the stockings, his hand passing her sensitive center every so often. After they were off, and thrown to the side, both parties were clotheless, except Kendall's half off shirt.

"Tell me what you want, Kendall," Jo said with a sincere face, her arms around his neck as they stared into each other's eyes.

As much as Kendall wanted what James called a "ruthless" fuck, he felt he couldn't do that to Jo. He loved her spunk, and her class. He loved the way her warm touch felt on him, and how her golden hair fell on her shoulders. He also loved the way she tasted when she kissed, and how she knew his sweet spots. As crazy as it sounded, Kendall didn't want a fuck and run. He wanted to have sex with this girl he had just met, the right way.

What Kendall didn't know was that Jo wanted the same thing.

"I'm sorry if this is wrong to say," Kendall said between pants, licking his lips determined, "but I think you're beautiful," he spoke out softly and nervously. Jo was absolutely stunned. She had never gotten that from any of her clients. Hot, yes, pretty yes, sexy yes, kinky, yes, but **_never_ **beautiful, not even once. She'd been doing this for about three years now…and not once had she ever had this much of an attraction to someone she had serviced. It scared Jo a bit, but for some reason she couldn't take her mind of how attracted she was to Kendall Knight. He was shy, kind, nervous, sexy and above all, absolutely sweet and adorable.

It was weird.

"I usually don't get that," she said, turning her head to the side a bit embarrassed. Kendall chuckled and placed a soft kiss on her cheek, causing Jo to look at him confused as could be.

"I usually don't do this," he said stoically. Jo smiled up at him and chuckled nervously as Kendall leaned down and gave her a searing, passionate kiss on the lips, Jo feeding into it softly. Her arms went around Kendall's neck as he unexpectedly, taking charge thrust his body into hers, as Jo took him in with no problem at all, her hips involuntarily bucking up to accept him. Jo chuckled up at him with a confused look, sighing deeply as he locked his eyes on hers.

"You couldn't be normal and just want a quick, kinky fuck?" Jo asked him. Kendall bit his lower lip nervously, and sighed, shrugging his shoulders as he lay inside her, totally bewildered from where this somewhat confidence came from. He smiled at her nervously, and touched her chin gently, leaning down and pecking her lips once more.

"I'm paying, aren't I?"


	24. Sending You Off: Part II

**Alright, here is the army two-shot everyone has been waiting for. I don't know much about the army, so, sorry :/ It's smut though ;D **

**And I'm gonna dedicate this to LIV3xLAUGHxL0V3 cause she has been waiting for this :D**

* * *

_**SENDING YOU OFF: PART II **_

* * *

It was September 24th, 2005.

Jo Taylor sat on the living room couch of Kendall's couch with Mrs. Knight and Katie, watching an old movie.

Today was Kendall and Jo's two year anniversary.

If Jo couldn't be with Kendall on their anniversary, she would do the next, best thing and be with his family. Mrs. Knight had invited Jo over for dinner, seeing the girl had been a wreck all day. Her eyes were red and puffy, her hands shaky, and her voice sore and weak. She had been thinking of Kendall since the moment she had taken her first breath this morning, twisting in her hands the heart pendant he had gotten for her on their first anniversary, a year ago. She stared ahead at the TV screen, biting her lower lip quiet as Mrs. Knight and Katie exchanged glances of anxiousness, and excitement.

Jo sighed deeply, and looked down, the memories of her and Kendall on this couch too many to handle. The nights they spent here watching movies, and cuddling up together. This was the couch where they had their first kiss, as well as the first time Kendall had told Jo he loved her.

It was so hard without him this past year. Jo was attending school at the local community college, just having started her sophomore year. There wasn't a day she didn't miss Kendall. There wasn't a day that she hoped he was alright. There wasn't a day where she didn't wonder if he would be going to sleep that night. All of Jo's thoughts were filled with wonder, and while he did call her to check up on her quite often, it wasn't enough for the young girl. It wasn't enough to hear him and not see him, it wasn't enough to laugh with him and not laugh into his chest.

It just wasn't enough.

Another reason why she was so on edge was that Kendall hadn't called her today.

On their anniversary.

She knew that he hadn't forgotten, and she knew that he probably had about a million and five other things on his mind. She definitely was **not** mad at him for not calling, but disappointed at the whole situation that she wouldn't get to hear from him. She prayed to God he was safe, and kept her cell phone in her hand since she had woken up, expecting a ring from that odd phone number that was different every time. She wondered if Kendall was thinking of her when he fought, or if at night, he looked up into the stars of the sky and dreamt about being with her again.

Jo thought so many things.

But she needed a reality.

Suddenly, Jo's cell phone ringer went off loudly, Katie and Mrs. Knight both exchanging glances, and then looking back at Jo who picked it up quickly, not even bothering to look at the number, tears already forming in her eyes.

"Hello?" she asked into the phone, biting her lower lip.

"Hey, baby," Kendall's voice said on the other line, smooth as ever. There wasn't even any static like usual. "Happy Anniversary," he said, smiling over the phone, his voice low.

Jo let out a small chuckle, tears falling down her face as she nodded, wiping them away with her free hand, looking back at Mrs. Knight and Katie with a smile.

"You remembered," Jo chuckled out as Kendall laughed on the other end of the phone.

"I would never forget. How are you?" he asked her. Jo nodded and swallowed hard, trying to rid her eyes of tears.

"I'm good, I'm at your house with your mom and your sister. How are you? Are you alright?" she asked him panicked, her breathing heavy as Kendall laughed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I actually just wanted to call you to say Happy Anniversary, and to tell you that I got you a present," Kendall said happily. Jo smiled and sighed deeply, wiping her eyes and sniffling once more with a goofy grin, her eyes alit with surprise.

"You got me a present?" she asked him. Kendall nodded and sighed.

"Yeah. It got in yesterday. It's a bit bulky, and I had to make a few calls, but I think you're gonna like it," Kendall said with a chuckle. Jo smiled over the phone, as Katie shifted in her seat with a smile on her face, Mrs. Knight looking at her with wide eyes to keep her still.

"Well, where is it?" Jo asked him, looking up at Mrs. Knight with a confused smile on her face.

"Ask my mom, she hid it for me," Kendall said. Jo looked at Mrs. Knight and mouthed where is it, blinking the last tear down her cheek.

"Upstairs in my walk-in closet, it's too heavy to bring down here," Mrs. Knight said, getting up from the couch. "We'll just have to go upstairs," she said. Jo chuckled confused, following Mrs. Knight's lead, as she brought them up the stairs of the house, into the hallway, into her master bedroom, Katie tailing close behind.

"I can't wait to see your reaction," Kendall chuckled lowly, as Jo held the phone close to her ear, a smile wide across her face. Mrs. Knight walked up to her large walk-in closet, and turned to Jo and smiled.

"It's too big to wrap," she commented, motioning for Jo to open the doors. Jo smiled, holding the phone to her ear, and chuckled.

"Kendall what could this possibly b—" she said opening up the closet doors to reveal the surprise.

And there he was.

Kendall Knight.

Holding a bouquet of roses in one hand, a cell phone in the other, dressed in his fatigues with a green hat on his head.

Green eyes met brown eyes as Jo took a deep breath in, threw her phone to the ground and instantly ran into Kendall's arms, a loud, strangled sob coming from her throat. Jo threw her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his torso, knocking the cell phone from his hand, the roses to the floor, and his hat off his head, as she sobbed into his body hysterically, her entire body shaking as Kendall held her tight to him.

Jo continually sobbed into him, taking her face away from his chest, her tears soaking the U.S. Army and Knight stitched into the fabric, and looking up at him. She took her legs from his waist and leaned up, taking his chiseled, shaven face in her hands, and gave him a passionate, tender kiss, her breaths heavy. Their lips smacked gently as Kendall touched her soft chin gently, drinking in every single aspect of the kiss he possibly could. He slowly slipped his tongue into her mouth, pushing her body against his as their tears mixed and they parted softly and slowly. Kendall intertwined his hands in hers and smiled, tears in his own eyes as Jo let out another soft cry of joy, her hand still shaking, and the widest smile on her face. Kendall took his thumb and wiped her wet tears away, a single tear falling down his own cheek.

"Happy Anniversary, Josephine,"

* * *

"Is it scary there?" Jo asked her boyfriend softly, running her fingers through his longer hair that he was sure he'd have to cut back upon arriving back in Afghanistan tomorrow evening.

Kendall was only here for the weekend. And he would have to leave tomorrow morning, on a 7 am flight to New York.

"I thought we said we weren't going to talk about me," Kendall said softly with a chuckle, leaning over and planting a soft kiss on Jo's lips.

The two lovers sat in the back of Kendall's old pick-up, right by their spot at the lake. The stars were bright, and while it was a bit chilly since October was rounding the corner, neither of them minded, as long as they were together. Jo lay lazily between Kendall's legs, arching her head to look up at him as he sat with his arms around her waist, her hands running through his longer, yet still short locks.

"Don't avoid the question, Kendall," Jo spoke sternly, but softly with a small smile on her face. Kendall looked into her eyes, and then looked away, biting his lower lip down hard and closing his eyes. It was only after a few seconds of silence, that Jo realized small tears were slowly trickling down Kendall's face, his head tilted upwards with a sigh. Jo instantly felt horrible about her question, and tears almost came to her eyes, watching the emotional distress her boyfriend had been a part of the past year weigh down on him. "I'm—I'm sorry," Jo spoke out her voice wavering. Kendall nodded no with closed eyes, as Jo took her thumb and wiped the small tear away.

"Don't apologize, baby," he whispered out to her with a shaky voice, his eyes re-opening. "It's just and being here in this world where everyone is okay, makes it so much harder to go back," Kendall spoke out, clenching his jaw and nodding, blinking away a few last tears.

Jo looked up at him a bit confused and he smiled, taking his thumb and gently running it over her bottom lip and cheekbone.

"But seeing your beautiful face is worth it," he whispered out.

Jo immediately snuggled into Kendall more, as he kissed her forehead gently squeezing her tightly. His lips trailed down her cheek to her throat, where his kisses got slower, as Jo sighed and melted into lips, slowly moving her hair from one side of her neck to the other, allowing Kendall full access to her neck. He gently nipped the tight skin, causing Jo to chuckle as she rested her hands on his bent knees and gently massaged his inner thighs, slowly and carefully.

Both of them knew where this was heading.

"You haven't been with anyone else since I've been away, have you?" Kendall asked with a chuckled, his lips warm against Jo's cool skin.

"Not if you haven't," she replied with a soft smile, Kendall's hands at the hem of her sweat shirt.

Not even ten minutes later, Jo and Kendall lay entangled in a soft wool blanket, both down to their underclothes. She straddled his hips as he sat up against the back window of the pickup in the chilly, deserted night, her hands on his shoulders. Jo swallowed hard as she ran her hands over Kendall's arms, noticing how much bigger they were, and how much bigger he was as a whole. With sad eyes, she traced a faint scar above his heart, swallowing hard and looking up at him.

"That wasn't there last time," she said softly. Kendall looked down at it and then back up at her with heavy eyes.

"I know," he said somberly, biting his lip sadly. Jo gently ran her hand over the long, white scar, blinking back a few tears. She gently brought her lips to the bottom left of it, and slowly began kissing in the direction of it, Kendall closing his eyes with a smile on his face as her gentle kisses tickled his skin. Jo pulled away from the soft skin and looked up at Kendall with a smile.

"I hope I made it better," Jo said with a smile. Kendall looked in her eyes with a smile, and swallowed hard, raising his eyebrows with tender disbelief.

"You make everything better, baby," he whispered out, touching the soft contours of her face.

Their lips met softly in a tender kiss, Kendall's hands rubbing Jo's smooth thighs, his finger tips brushing the hem of her delicate underwear. Her pelvis grinded against his as he kissed him, eliciting soft moans from Kendall's mouth, Jo swallowing them gently. Her hands traveled over his arms down under the blanket to his boxers, her fingers hooking into the waist band, not wanting to waste any time. Kendall slowly bucked his hips up to rub against her swollen center. Jo let out a soft moan as she inched Kendall's boxers down, pulling them down his legs softly, not bothering to take them completely off.

"It's cold," Kendall joked out, as the bare skin of his backside touched the cold, metal of the truck. Jo chuckled a bit, bringing her lips back to his as Kendall brought his hands to the sides of her underwear. He began to maneuver them off with Jo's help, until both lovers were totally bare from the waist down. Jo looked into Kendall's eyes and smiled softly, still a bit nervous about this, but anticipating it greatly.

"I love you," she whispered out softly, touching his neck gently.

"I love you too," he spoke out softly.

Jo gently leaned into to Kendall's lips, her hands moving under the blanket to grab at his throbbing erection. She slowly surrounded it with her cold hands, making Kendall shiver from sensitivity. Jo shakily lifted her hips a bit, and blindly guided his length towards her entrance, Kendall's hands holding her slim hips tightly. Finally satisfied with her position, Jo slowly tensed her eyes shut and guided herself onto Kendall, as he let out a long, throaty moan at the intense warmth, and dampness he felt as he lay inside of her. Kendall smiled as his head leaned against the back of the truck, his breaths a bit heavy as he lay inside Jo, it being much less painful than last time. Kendall massaged her hips gently, working her through the bit of pain she felt as Kendall let out a soft chuckle.

"This is the best I've felt in months," Kendall whispered out with a small chuckle, as Jo smiled softly, letting out a small awkward chuckle. She leaned into Kendall's lips and gently kissed him as he squeezed her hips, his legs coming up on either side of her. Their lips met with passion, as Kendall immediately licked the seam of her lips for entrance, Jo opening her mouth. Kendall took advantage of her mouth, as Jo slowly picked up her hips and slammed her body back down, causing Kendall to hang his head in immense pleasure, breaking their kiss with a soft moan.

Jo continued the pattern of picking up her hips and slamming them back down, trying her best to give Kendall all the pleasure she could. Their lips smacked gently and Jo's hand remained rested on Kendall's chest, her manicured nails gently scratching at his scar as they picked up their speed.

"_Nghh,_ baby," Kendall spoke out softly into Jo's lips as she kissed them tenderly.

His hands guided her hips up and down on him, his eyes closed tightly as the warmth escaped him and enveloped him, causing a rush of pleasure right where Kendall needed it. Jo kissed Kendall's face gently, their breaths heavy in the cold night as Jo bit her lip, and looked down between them. She pushed her palms against the window for leverage, looking down at her hips as she circled them, feeling Kendall inside of her better than the first time. Her breaths were deep as she let out a small moan, Kendall grabbing her hips tighter as they began to moved rougher and in sync.

"A little harder if you can," Kendall got out between soft moans, biting his lower lip in pleasure as Jo kissed his forehead, nodding and obeying him. She moved her hips faster, her own pleasure starting to set in as Kendall squirmed in the truck, his hips meeting hers with every other buck. She could see his legs start to quiver a bit, and his breathing get heavier as his hands tensed on her back. "Jo, Jo, _Jo,_" Kendall cried out softly, his back arching against the window. Jo swiveled her hips one last time, and instantly felt a warm release inside of her.

"**F-fuck**!" Kendall stumbled out in a strained voice, his breathing heavy as he came inside her, his legs shaking and his blunt nails digging into Jo's soft skin. "_Jesus Christ,_" Kendall panted out with closed eyes, another wave of pleasure shooting through his body with his back arched, biting his lower lip white as Jo hung her head next to his, moving her hips faster. She was totally out of breath, biting her lower lip as she followed her boyfriend, her tight walls constricting around him.

"_Ngh…**Kendall**_," Jo cried out softly, as her legs began to quiver, and the two moved like gears in a machine, each riding out their own orgasms.

After a few seconds of moving and rustling, both bodies stopped and Kendall and Jo looked at each other in the chilly night, a bit of sweat on their faces, shining into each other's eyes. Kendall held Jo's face in his hands, and smiled up at her out of breath, dragging her chin down to his to kiss him sweetly. The kiss was audible, and as they parted, Jo gently leaned down on Kendall's chest, him still laying inside of her, both chuckling softly at their exertions.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked her in a playful whisper, his voice silent and smooth.

"No," Jo chuckled to him, biting her lower lip softly.

He rubbed her back gently, and Jo's lips immediately went to the scar, kissing it lightly, and tracing it with her fingers. He sighed deeply and snuggled Jo more into him.

"God, I fuckin' love you," Kendall whispered out softly, his breath still heavy as he kissed her blonde locks softly. Jo felt the rapid beating of his heart, his chest rising and falling as she looked up at him with a smile on her face.

And even if it was just for a moment in time, with the dark sky, the beautiful girl in his arms, and the sweet aroma of sex lingering on his body, Kendall Knight lived in a world were nothing could touch him.

A world where everything was perfect.

And nothing could touch him.


	25. Trooper

**OMG I ADDED THIS TO THE WRONG STORY AT FIRST. SORRY ALL MY BITTERSWEET LOVERS! :/ This involves themes of Cancer, so beware. Sweet and smutty. This one breaks my heart guys :/ Rated M of course ;D I own nothing.**

**I don't know much about cancer and chemotherapy, so this all tentative. Maybe make this a two-shot? I worked hard on this. Let me know!**

* * *

_**TROOPER**_

* * *

"You really are a trooper, Kendall," Nurse Kayla Rickards said to the boy in the chair.

"If you had known me prior to all this shit, you wouldn't be surprised," Kendall responded back with a snort, as Mrs. Jennifer Knight shot her son a look. She sat next to him on his left, a book in her lap nervously, getting ready to read once treatment started, knowing that Kendall wouldn't talk much. Her other hand held her son's right hand tightly, even though Kendall had said he was going to be fine, and that after six of these things, he was used to it by now.

"Kendall, language," she mustered out annoyed under her breath, her eyes motioning to all the other children in ear shot in the pediatric ward of the hospital, only a thin blue curtain separating them from the other patients. She chuckled as her son gave her a shrug and sat back in his comfy blue chair, biting his lower lip and closing his eyes with his arm out.

"Okay don't look, I know you hate needles," Nurse Rickards said to him, quickly as possibly setting up his IV, wanting to spare the boy of anymore pain. Kendall relaxed his left arm, and counted back from ten, as he felt the long needle slide into him. He bit his lip white at the tingling sensation he felt he breathed heavily, his mom giving him a squeeze as the pain stopped, and pressure was applied so Kendall wouldn't feel the long syringe in him. "Beautiful," Nurse Rickards said with a smile, cleaning the prick point before, snapping off her white gloves, Kendall being able to let his head back down to its normal position, his eyes open. He let out a long sigh, studying the IV, wondering why he hated needles so much.

"Okay, it wasn't so bad that time, Kayla," Kendall said with a true smile, the middle aged nurse looking at the boy with one back. It was a shame to see kids having to go through anything so horrible this so young, but it was the kids like seventeen year old Kendall Knight who made Kayla's day worthwhile. Kendall never ceased to make Kayla smile, and it was as if the boy would totally forget he had cancer by the way he walked in here in the mornings, ready to start treatment so he could get out of here and conquer the world.

They had found the leukemia a few months ago, after Kendall collapsed during one of Big Time Rush's concerts in California. Jen didn't want to believe it at first, heck, no one wanted to believe it at first, but it was happening. Now, the band was on hiatus for a bit, releasing some previously recorded songs to fill the time as Kendall underwent treatment.

As much as the cancer invaded his thoughts and mind, Kendall tried his best to live like he used to. While he definitely couldn't play hockey anymore, his body way too fragile with all the chemotherapy, he always would hop into James' car with guys, and sit on the benches as he watched his three best friends beat the shit out of each other as they played. Sometimes, on a good day, Kendall would even set on the ledge and bring his whistle and play ref between Logan and James while Carlos stayed in goal. Kendall was a fighter to begin with, and nothing was going to stop him from living his life like he wanted to, with a few adjustments of course. Half of the time, you wouldn't even think Kendall had cancer, seeing as his hair was pretty much still intact, and his green eyes still shone. His blonde bangs were now just shorter and thinner, but he didn't lose much at all, but it didn't matter to him anyway, seeing as Kendall always had some sort of hat on.

He wasn't made of stone though. There were times after chemotherapy when Kendall was so tired, he could barely get up from bed in the mornings. There had been a few days, he would get so depressed, he would just stay in bed listening to music the entire time, too tired to even cry. But lately, things had been better than alright. And Kendall constantly told James, Carlos and Logan it was all because of one person.

Jo Taylor.

"Kendall?" the boy heard from beyond the curtain, able to see his beautiful, tiny, petite blonde girlfriend approaching him through the small slit in the curtain. Nurse Rickards finished cleaning up around Kendall's station and adjusted his IV, the boys green eyes straight ahead on Jo. She smiled beautifully, her long blonde hair gracing over her tan shoulders. She wore a pink tank top and skinny jeans with flip-flops, looking absolutely gorgeous and radiant. Her purse was slung over one arm, and in her other was a large shopping bag, which Kendall knew had something for him as well as his mother. Jo had been at every single one of Kendall's chemotherapy sessions since the boy had started, vowing she would always be there by his side. She did a lot for the boy, seeing as how they had been only been together three months before Kendall collapsed. Jo was definitely head over heels in love with Kendall Knight, and anybody who was anyone knew it.

It was the one thing that kept a smile on Kendall's face.

"Looks like Jo is here," Nurse Rickards said with a smile, getting her clipboard and the rest of her supplies staring at Kendall. Kendall smiled smugly, blushing a bit as his mother smiled politely at him, knowing how much she loved Jo, and how much she knew how happy Jo made him. "I'll be back to check up on you in a bit, and to take your ice-pop order," Nurse Rickards said with a smile. "And don't worry, just cause you're my favorite patient, I'll get one for Jo too." Kendall smiled at her, fiddling with his hands and sighing, as she opened the curtain for the blonde.

The second Jo came into the room, Kendall's smiled increased tenfold. Jo sighed with a smile, trying her best to be strong for Kendall, being a bit more used to this by now. At his first session, Jo had held back tears the entire time, and the mood was quite somber, even for goofy Kendall. Although now, his cancer was progressing a bit, the mood seemed lighter, as the chemotherapy had begun to do its job more and more.

"Hi, Mrs. Knight," Jo said with a smile, settling the shopping bag and her purse on the chair next to the small folding table with a smile. Jen put down her book and smiled, getting up and giving Jo a big hug and kissing her hair gently, as Kendall looked on with a smile. He loved that his mother and Jo got along so well, and it really made him happy. "I got you a Hershey bar, and the next book in your series," Jo said with a chuckle as the parted. She fished into the shopping bag and pulled both things out, as Jen gave her warm smile and another peck on the forehead.

"Thank you sweetheart," Jen said, sitting down and placing the book on the table, tearing at the chocolate that she so desperately needed to calm her nerves. Jo sighed and grabbed the bag, staring at Kendall goofily as he raised his eyebrow, eyeing the bag with a smile.

"What about me? **_I'm_** the cancer patient," Kendall said with a chuckle, Jo coming over to the right side of him and placing the bag down next to the chair designated for her. She walked up to Kendall slowly and smiled, trying her best to see past the IV, and the small bags under his green eyes. He was getting more and more tired from the chemotherapy now a days. She leaned down to him and slowly kissed him, savoring the taste of his supple lips like never before. As much as Jo hated to think it, she treated every kiss as if it was their last, but in her head knowing there were a lot more to come. Their lips smacked a bit audibly, as they parted with smiles, Jo squeezing Kendall's hand tightly, her other hand in his hair, slowly stroking it back.

"How are you feeling?" she asked. Kendall shrugged, which meant he was in a bit of pain. As much as he never liked to admit his pain, he knew if he lied to Jo, that she could see right through it, so he settled on admitting the pain but not telling her how bad it was. He wanted to protect Jo as much as he possibly could, even though he was sick.

"So, what'd you bring me?" he asked her again. Jo sighed and rolled her eyes playfully, taking her seat in the chair next to him, allowing her purse to scoot under her chair. She brought the shopping bag to her lap and sighed, fishing in it for all the items she had bought Kendall. She dipped her hands in grabbing all the items and carefully took them out, using one hand to bring the now empty bag to the floor, while settling them on her lap.

"Let's see," she said thoughtfully, sorting out the magazines, among other items on her lap. "Hockey magazines, a J-14 for the band, a Wild beanie and of course…the new Incubus CD," she said with a victorious smile, holding the CD up in her hand. Kendall's eyes lit up and he chuckled.

"Mine," Kendall said plucking it out of her hand with a smile, Jo giving him a playful grin. Kendall looked over the CD for a few seconds with a smile on his face, and then put it on the window sill behind him, next to his iPod. Jo put the other items back in the bag, of no interest to Kendall right now when he had Jo in front of him. Not wasting a second, Jo moved her chair closer to the chair Kendall was in, and gently laced her hand in his with a small smile, taking a deep breath.

"You good?" Jo asked her boyfriend with a smile. Kendall sighed deeply, studying the worried, yet beautiful face of his girlfriend.

"A lot better now," he whispered with a coy smile.

* * *

The next morning in 2J, Kendall and Jo lay cuddled up on the sofa, watching a movie. It was the hottest day of the year so far, and Carlos, James and Logan were all down at the pool, knowing that Kendall would more than likely be in bed the entire day. As many times as they wanted to stay here with the boy, he refused to let them. They stayed with him all the time, and stayed in many a night because of him. Knowing he would be exhausted, and that Jo would be there, he ordered everyone out of the house the days after his treatment, and wouldn't say a word to them if they didn't listen. He may have had cancer, but Kendall Knight was still stubborn as ever.

The day after treatment was the worst for the boy. He was usually the most moody, depressed and tired these days, although the degree of those varied each time. Today, it was if the moody and depressed just morphed into more tired, something Jo had never seen before. Kendall was in a good mood, seeing as he laid his head on Jo's lap, wearing grey sweats and a thin white t-shirt, a plaid blanket over him. Jo wore shorts and a purple t-shirt, as her hands slowly raked through Kendall's hair, carefully enough not to cause anymore hair loss. Kendall was half asleep, trying his best to stay awake so Jo wouldn't have to endure a painful afternoon alone in this apartment watching Kendall sleep, when she should be out with her friends at the pool. Kendall always felt bad that Jo would stay with him the day after treatment, and wouldn't leave until he was in bed for the night. He felt like he was taking away part of her life, but knew that there was no way he could argue and win, especially with his exhaustion. However even though he could get his family and friends out, there was no **way** he could get Jo out, as she was as stubborn as him.

"Why don't you go into bed for a bit, babe?" Jo said softly, leaning down and kissing Kendall's cold, clammy forehead. She could just sense how uncomfortable he was, and it was times like this when Jo just wanted to burst into tears. He shifted a bit on her lap, his breaths slow, and eyelids feeling heavy around his green eyes.

"I'm fine," Kendall said slowly after a deep sigh. Jo rubbed his back tenderly, hating how frail he was getting, his spine beginning to bulge out a bit. The chemotherapy was really doing a number on him today, and it was making Jo a bit nervous. Kendall had never really been this tired around her before. She kissed his hair again, clearing her throat.

"No, come on. Let's get you into bed," Jo said softly, beginning to get up from the couch, not wanting Kendall to be uncomfortable sleeping on it. Too tired to contest, Kendall nodded as Jo did her best to help him off the couch and get him standing up straight, his body cold and clammy. The boy was still able to walk well, but had to move slowly, leaning on Jo for a bit of support, her arm around his torso tightly. After the usual one minute walk it took to get the room taking two minutes, Jo laid Kendall down in bed with a smile, pushing his hair back and kissing his forehead. "You get some sleep, alright?" she said softly. Kendall opened his eyes which were a dull, tired green and sighed deeply, licking his chapped lips and clearing his throat.

"Cuddle with me?" he asked her with a puppy dog face, still able to raise one of his eye brows peculiarly. Jo couldn't say no, and kicked off her flip-flops with a smile, biting her lower lip with torn emotion. She hated seeing Kendall like this, and quite frankly, as she got used to it, the more and more upset she got. She saw how Kendall was progressively getting worse from the chemotherapy, hoping and praying it was working like the doctors said it would. It was still only really the beginning, and she didn't know what to expect. She wished she had been with a healthy Kendall longer, kicking herself for the fear of admitting her feelings two months prior to when she did. Jo slid into the bed and cuddled up to her boyfriend, as he nestled into her and kissed her forehead weakly. "I love you," he whispered to her softly, his breaths slow and simple. Jo looked up at her already sleeping boyfriend, and leaned up to him, kissing his lips gently.

"I love you too, Kendall," she said with a small smile.

* * *

About four hours later, the time around 2:45, Jo felt Kendall stir next to him. She opened her own closed eyes with a sigh and yawn, seeing Kendall's vibrant, fluorescent green eyes looking at her a small smile on his face. He still looked tired, but nothing like he had looked like before.

"Hey you," Jo said sleepily, wiping the grog from her eyes, nuzzling into the pillow as she touched Kendall's face.

"Hey," he said softly with a bit more pip in his voice, his dimples coming out on his face. He leaned in and chastely pecked Jo's lips with a smile as she smiled back, excited at his enthusiasm.

"Feeling a little less tired?" she asked him. Kendall nodded with wide eyes, as Jo felt his forehead, which was now dry and normal temperature. There was a bit of sweat on the nape of his neck, the few frays of hair he had left back there dampened to it.

"Yes. I needed that nap," Kendall said chuckling, still a bit weakened as Jo could see.

"Even though you slept for 12 hours when you got home from treatment yesterday," Jo said with a chuckle, Kendall rolling his eyes and sighing easily, closing them with a deep breath. He then opened them and stared at Jo, like he was seeing her for the first time. He loved her more than anything. She was the only thing getting him through this, and Kendall couldn't imagine all the sacrifices that she had made for him. Since her New Town High spot had been nearly cast-off the show due to ratings of her bitchy character, Jo really didn't work all that much on the show anymore. There was a new lead, taken by her co-star Megan, that Jo barely even cared about. She could find another acting job whenever she needed to, the producers giving her lots of names of people who wanted her. But Jo wanted to stay with Kendall as much as she could, and knew that he was a priority. Looking into her eyes, Kendall saw the most beautiful thing in the world, emotionally and physically. Jo smiled and kissed his forehead easily as Kendall pulled her closer to him by the waist, his fingers dancing along the hem of her shirt, massaging the warm skin gently.

Kendall swallowed hard and looked in Jo's eyes, more alert than ever. His hands slowly pulled her even closer to him, moving up the back of her shirt to her warm back as Jo sighed in heaven, loving Kendall's now warm touch.

Kendall and Jo had only been dating three months when he was diagnosed and both of their worlds were turned around. They had only gotten to first base, barely even having time to between their busy schedules, and Kendall's tiredness and sickness which they hadn't been fully aware of. But as Kendall looked into Jo's eyes, he knew he wanted to have her. He knew that as his chemotherapy got more and more, he would just get more and more tired, and that the symptoms would last longer and longer until his next session. He wouldn't get to give Jo the pleasure and emotional closeness he wanted to give her until he was fully cured, if even. It was then, Kendall decided that he wouldn't wait. He wanted to be one with Jo, the sweet beautiful girl that he loved more than anything. He didn't know how she would react, and he knew she would probably contest on behalf of him. He didn't care.

Kendall needed to make love to her.

Kendall ducked his head down to hers and closed his eyes with a deep sigh, taking her scent, and opening them again smiling at her goofily. "Can you do something for me?" he asked her softly, as she immediately nodded and smiled.

"Of course, babe, anything," she said. Kendall smiled up at her, and brought his lips to her forehead, pressing them against the tight skin with a sigh.

"Make love to me," he whispered to her. Jo's entire body seemed to freeze as Kendall chuckled at her reaction, Jo looking up at him with worried furrowed brows. He was serious.

"I-I don't think that's the best idea," Jo said softly, touching her boyfriend's face affectionately. It wasn't that Jo wasn't ready. If Kendall was perfectly healthy, she and him would've consummated their relationship weeks ago. She loved Kendall with all her heart, and she had a feeling it would never change. "You're…you're sick," she spoke out softly, knowing Kendall hated when people called him that, but not being able to proclaim it any other way. He immediately got a bit annoyed with her.

"It's not like you'll catch it if we sleep together," Kendall said to her with a small chuckle but a frown, a bit hurt by her words. Jo sighed and closed her eyes, Kendall's hand still massaging her back, his eyes still a bit heavy.

"You know what I mean, babe. You're tired, look at you," she said touching his face affectionately. Kendall sighed and looked in her eyes, playing with the hair in front of her face.

"I'm fine," he said to her. "If I wasn't sick, would you sleep with me?" he asked her seriously. Jo sighed and chewed on her bottom lip, nodding non-chalantly, knowing it would hurt Kendall even more. "So then what's wrong? I-I want us to do this. I love you, and I've been thinking about it for a while," Kendall said lying a bit, this idea just coming to him as he looked at her, although the idea of them having sex someday was long engraved in his brain, even before he got sick. Jo sighed and looked away from him, knowing that he was hurt by her reasons for not wanting to. Jo didn't want Kendall to over exert himself, and knew that if he did and something happened to him, she would never forgive herself. What if she hurt him? He was so tired and frail all the time, and she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she hurt him. While Kendall had joked to her early on that the nurse had said it was perfectly fine to have a sex life, now it was becoming a reality in their relationship as she sighed.

"Why don't we wait a little while, when you get more used to the chemo," Jo said nervously, hoping Kendall wouldn't catch on to her trick. He rolled his eyes at her and thinned his lips.

"You know it's only gonna get worse, Jo. We both know that," he said. He touched her face gently and swallowed hard. "Listen, I-I know I always try to make things normal between us, and not act sick, but sometimes…sometimes I really think about what happens if I don't get better, and things get worse, and I die," he said wearily, Jo's eyes closing tightly, blocking out the last word. She wouldn't even know what to do with herself if that happened, and she tried so hard to never think about it. "What if I only get worse, and I never get to make love to you, Jo?" he said softly, Jo turning her head away from him upset. She bit her lower lip down, trying to block out the tears she felt coming. She knew that Kendall was being honest, and not trying to guilt trip her into this, but she also felt like he was talking like this was the end.

"Don't—don't talk like you're saying good-bye, Kendall," Jo whispered out softly, a tear falling down her cheek. Kendall nodded no, and pulled Jo into him, kissing her hair gently and sighing.

"I know. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere, but—but I want this, Jo. I want this so bad. And if I can't handle it, I promise. I swear to God on my life that I will end it," Kendall spoke out softly against her skin, Jo nuzzling into his white t-shirt. She looked up at him and he leaned down kissing her lips, his hand massaging the band of her bra gently, his fingers ghosting over her spine. "Please? Make love to me?" he asked her softly. Jo sighed deeply, not being able to resist the twinkle in Kendall's eyes when the image of them together came into her head. Jo nodded softly and Kendall smiled, leaning in and searing their kiss passionately.

Kendall got to work immediately, his hands unhooking Jo's bra under her shirt, as the girl nervously swallowed, looking up into her boyfriend's devilish eyes. She couldn't help but smile as she felt his fingers trace over her spine and down to the hem of her shirt. Kendall then lifted the hem of her t-shirt, scrunching it up to her breasts, as he stripped her of both items of clothing, Jo not nearly nervous as she thought she'd be. She was completely comfortable laying there topless next to Kendall, as his warm palms felt her bare shoulders, Kendall throwing her shirts aside and pushing the covers down. His palms felt over her tight, taut breasts as he looked at her in all her glory, his thumbs gently massaging her nipples as he cupped her full breasts in his hands. Jo sighed audibly as Kendall teased her, as he planted a chaste kiss on her lips. Still laying facing each other, Kendall leaned down to her left breast and gently began to kiss the skin, all the way to the center. He took his thumb away, and gently bit down on the small pink bud, his teeth scathing it, once it was inflamed lapping his tongue across it soothingly. Jo moaned out softly, and wantonly as Kendall moved back up to her mouth and smiled into their kiss.

"Fuckin' beautiful," he mumbled into her lips with a smile, chuckling. Jo smiled and laced her arms around Kendall's neck, as their bodies pushed into one another, Jo instantly feeling his rock hard erection against her thigh.

"I'm already hard," Kendall mumbled out into her hair with a chuckle, the feeling he hadn't felt in so long coming back up on him like a surprise visitor. Jo tugged at the hem of Kendall's shirt and quickly lifted it up above his head, looking at how much weight he had lost from the chemo. He wasn't as toned as he was, but he was still normal sized, not scarily skinny yet. Jo leaned into his throat and bit at his Adam's apple, the boy sighing out in pleasure, his hands still bouncing her full breasts. Jo sucked at Kendall's neck gently, as one of the boy's hands traveled down his girlfriend's abdomen to her shorts, unbuttoning them shakily. Kendall let out a few erotic moans, as he shoved his hand down shorts and thong, not holding anything back. The two were completely comfortable with each other, and nothing was going to stop them. This was way overdue. Kendall gently brought his fingers down to his girlfriend's slick engorged center and rubbed her harshly with his thumb, causing a tingle of pleasure, and a spread of her legs.

"_Kendall,_" she moaned out softly, as he added another finger. With each pass of his delicate fingers, Jo's legs spread out wider her bites on his neck getting more and more intense. Kendall, one thumb still massaging her nipple roughly, the other massaging her center, began to breathe heavily, his length throbbing with pleasure as Jo massaged his hipbones, trying to keep her control.

"You deserve to feel pleasure, baby. You've given up so much for me," Kendall whispered into her ear, moving his fingers faster at her center, Jo's back arching into his ministrations. "I'm not gonna be able to do this during sex, but, let me please you now," he murmured weakly and shamefully into her hair, as her mouth began to hang open her lips parted and her breaths heavy. He knew he wouldn't last long enough to get her anywhere, and was doing the best he could now. Kendall kissed her neck gently, suckling her pulse point weakly, moving his hands as fast as he could. He could tell she was close by how wet she was, and how her center throbbed against his fingers. Kendall gently pressed down on her slick center, and Jo let out a soft moan, that turned into a wild cry, her hips moving in time with his fingers, as Kendall allowed her to ride out the rest of her orgasm on him. He had never seen anything more beautiful than Jo coming, the way her face changed, the way her shoulders tensed, and how she bit down on her bottom lip submissively.

"_Kendall, Kendall, Kendall,_" Jo whispered softly, as he gave her one final kiss, and trailed his soaking hand back up against her skin. He brought his hands to her face and kissed her passionately, his breaths a bit heavy from his exhaustion. Just watching Jo come so easily made him tired, he was a bit afraid of what actually sex had in store for them. Knowing he would tire too easily if he were on top, he kissed a sweating, tired Jo and smiled at her weakly.

"You go on top," Kendall said softly with a smile. Jo smiled and obliged, giving him a soft kiss on the lips before slowly sliding out of her thong, her lower half still beyond sensitive. Kendall sighed deeply, sitting on his back as Jo straddled his legs fearlessly, seeing the tiredness in his eyes. They had begun to droop. Kendall's entire body felt a bit different from this angle, his erection painfully hard and throbbing, both knowing he wouldn't last too long. Jo hooked her fingers at the waist bands of his boxers, and slowly pulled them down, revealing the long, rigid column of throbbing, flesh, beads of liquid slowly leaking out the top. Kendall was a bit in pain from a hard-on this strong, usually being so tired not even thoughts of his girlfriend could get it up. Jo gently leaned down, his erection between them and softly kissed his lips, hearing his heavy, tired breaths echo into her mouth. She looked down at him and smiled softly.

"I love you, Kendall."

"I love you too, Jo."

Jo sighed deeply and gently raised her hips up, Kendall's hands helping her as she hovered over his pulsing length, a bit nervous for the pain. But then she thought of Kendall's pain, and how much he wanted this. She nodded and slowly slid down onto his length, his entire eight inches being buried inside of her. The pain was like nothing Jo had ever felt before, and she bit her lip white as Kendall breathed heavily, his head pushed back into the pillow, and his legs quivering from just being inside of her. The throbbing inside of Jo began to cease as she bit down hard on her lower lip, making eye contact with her boyfriend. Kendall looked like he could fall asleep at any moment, and she remember his promise. If he was too tired, he'd stop. Jo didn't want him to stop, and she knew that he wouldn't stop, even if he had sworn on his life. As Kendall lay inside her, he held her hands tightly, looking at up her sadly, not being able to really lift his head too much.

"You okay?" he asked her with a small smile. Jo nodded and sighed, swiveling her hips a bit. Kendall let out a guttural moan with all the energy he had left in him as Jo began to slowly move her hips. Kendall's grip on her got tighter and tighter with each swivel, her breasts bouncing freely with each one as Kendall moaned and groaned biting his lower lip. About only a minute later, his breaths started to get labored and heavy, the pain subsiding from Jo and a small bit of pleasure starting to come into play. Jo's hands were at Kendall's chest, softly massaging as she bounced on him, his whole entire body beginning to shake. Kendall looked up at her through hooded eyes, his body completely shot and limp as Jo rode him softly. Kendall breathed heavily and arched his back as he got closer and closer.

"So close, baby. So **_close_**," he moaned out tightly, his back arching even more. "So clo-" he started to say, but was cut off with the loudest sound Kendall had ever made, as he powerfully came inside of Jo.

His abdomen shook with each wave of pleasure as he released inside his lovers velvety heat, Jo going slower as Kendall nearly cried with pleasure from his orgasm. He wasted the last of his energy, bucking his hips up to meet hers in one snap, his entire body covered in sweat, his hair beyond matted to his face. Jo slowly collapsed on top of him, as he breathed like he had just run a ten mile race, no exaggeration. He hugged Jo tight to him, both bodies sweaty and sticky, his breaths sharp and wheezing. Kendall, still inside of Jo, closed his eyes and tried his best to calm down, his entire body unable to move as Jo cuddled into him, pulling the covers more over the two. Nothing was heard in the room except Kendall's wheezing, and the beating of his heart as Jo nestled into him even more, tears falling from her eyes.

"Thank you," Kendall spoke out softly to her, his eyes closed, unable to open as he faintly kissed her forehead, his muscles aching. He felt horrible in every sense of the word, except for the fact that he was still inside of Jo. Jo looked at her half-asleep boyfriend, tears falling from her eyes as she kissed his sweaty, tired cheek, and roughly pushed his hair up, some falling out in the process. Tears dripped down onto his chest, as Jo looked at the hairs in her, hand settling her head on his chest.

"You're welcome," she cried out softly.


	26. No Strings Attached

**Rated M of course ;D This will be a two-shot...well, if I get enough reviews it will be ;D**

* * *

_**NO STRINGS ATTACHED**_

* * *

Eighteen year old Kendall Knight sat up in his girlfriend's bed with a red, sweaty face.

His mortification spread through his cheeks rapidly, biting his plump, swollen lower lip.

He had failed again. Here his beautiful girlfriend laid in bed, unsatisfied beyond her wildest dreams.

Kendall knew Nina was sweet, and trying her best to keep his confidence up, but now, it was no use. He knew he wasn't pleasing her, and the fact that they had just started having sex a month ago really hit his dignity to the ground. He was starting off bad, seeing as out of the seven times they had sex, Nina had only reached her height twice, which Kendall had called strokes of luck based on his own experiences.

Nina didn't say much of anything about the sex itself, as she nuzzled into Kendall, under his arm, resting her head on his chest which was heaving up and down from such strenuous exhaustion. She loved the smell of her boyfriend right after they were finished, the sweet sweat and his strawberry body wash. Kendall Knight was perfect in every sense of the word, and in every sense of the relationship…aside from one important thing.

"_Mhhhhm_," she sighed softly into him with a smile, the auburn waves of her hair tickling Kendall's sticky skin. Kendall sighed and looked down at his beautiful girlfriend, pushing her hair back and sighing as she kissed his chest.

"I'm sorry," he muttered out softly, bringing his swollen lips to her sticky forehead and kissing it gently, running his fingers through the beautiful sea of amber. She geared her chin up at him and looked at him with a strange expression, as if she pretended to not know what he was apologizing about. She figured she might be able to get away with playing stupid.

"For what?" she asked sweetly with a bright smile, and shining blue eyes. Kendall looked at her with a raised brow and expressive eyes as she sighed softly, looking down, knowing what he was getting at. It was true, Nina couldn't say that her and Kendall's physical relationship was good. Kendall was…well…not good at sex.

Nina, who had been in a sexual relationship before, was the boy's first time a month ago, and already Kendall had felt incompetent in pleasing her. He truthfully, had no idea what to do when it came to this. He had asked James for help, but when trying the boy's techniques, he always ended up doing something wrong, making the wrong noise, kissing the wrong spot, or licking the wrong patch of skin. Kendall was merely inexperienced in every sense of their physical relationship to Nina's sexual expertise, and the boy felt it more and more each time they had made love.

"It'll get better, babe. Don't worry about it," Nina said unsurely, nuzzling her face into Kendall's chest, hoping she wouldn't have to tell that to his face. Truthfully, Nina didn't know if it would get better, but she was hoping somehow Kendall would learn exactly just how to please her in bed. Kendall sighed out nervously, rubbing the tan skin of Nina's arm and looking down at his beautiful girlfriend.

He needed help.

* * *

"You want me to help you do **what**?" Jo Taylor asked her best friend in an outrage.

"Can you _relax_?" Kendall asked her, softening his voice to a whisper on the last word, even though no one else was around. Jo looked at him with a confused face on as Kendall sighed, rolling his eyes at her. The two sat on Kendall's bed in his room, facing each other, sitting cross legged. Kendall had called Jo over here to ask if she wanted to watch a movie with him, and she had accepted, seeing as her boyfriend, Dak Zevon, was recording in the studio today.

Jo Taylor and Kendall Knight had been best friends since the first time they spoke in the Palm Woods, right at the French doors leading out to the pool. A bit of attraction harbored between them at first, but now the two were closer than ever. People made comments all the time about how Kendall and Jo were bound to get together, but both teens had been through girlfriends and boyfriends before, and not once had they sensed an attraction towards one another. It worked for Kendall and Jo, and truthfully, neither party really thought twice about what other people had to say. Nina and Dak both knew that Jo and Kendall were physically inseparable as best friends, and had learned to trust them together as just friends over time.

Jo was the only one that Kendall could turn to for this kind of stuff, seeing as Logan was an ubervirgin, Carlos had barely had sex once, and James' techniques hadn't helped the boy, but only further embarrassed him.

"I need you to help me…learn how to please, Nina," Kendall said mortified, looking away from Jo with a sad, upset face. Jo looked at how Kendall's shoulders were slumped, and how upset he looked sitting on the bed. He fiddled with his thumbs nervously, and Jo couldn't help but feel surprised and bad for him. Kendall Knight was never unconfident, and seeing him so worked up about something as simple as intimacy in a relationship made Jo really feel for her best friend. "I was thinking that maybe we could just try some stuff, for purely experimental purposes of course, and then kinda like…learn together you know?" he said awkwardly, trying his best not to scare Jo off. "I mean, I'm sure you're planning on having sex with Dak soon, right?"

Jo swallowed and nodded nervously at Kendall's proposition, biting her lower lip softly and embarrassedly. Her body hadn't been touched by anyone, not even Dak, and here, Kendall, her best friend, wanted to try things with her just to experiment? Jo was very unsure, but she was lost in the gaze of Kendall's green eyes which pleaded to her.

"I thought everything was…_good_," Jo said nervously with a suggestive look as Kendall rolled his eyes. Jo and Kendall were completely open with each other about everything, meaning their love lives as well as their sex lives. Kendall had told Jo the first time he and Nina had made love, and how he had actually gotten her to climax, surprised at the reaction she gave him for his first time. Jo had laughed and commended Kendall on a good job with a chuckle, seeing the excitement in the boy's eyes when he talked about his beautiful girlfriend.

"It was…the first time," Kendall said shamefully, sighing deeply. He looked down at his fingers and Jo sighed, tapping her fingers against the side of the bed. Kendall looked up at her with droopy eyes and an overall sad demeanor. He looked more upset than Jo had seen him a while, and absolutely desperate. "It's just…I don't know what feels good to her, and I can't ask her and…and I just wanna know how to please her," Kendall upset, his voice cracking a bit at the end. Jo sighed and swallowed hard.

She didn't know anything about sex. She and Dak had been dating six months, and while the proposition of sex had come up more than often, Jo always refused. She could tell Dak was getting a bit impatient with her, but he always tried to be understanding about it. Jo wanted her virginity to be given to someone special, and as much as her mind tried to force Dak as the receiver, she knew that she would never feel fully comfortable with it. It was hopeless.

"Please, help me Jo?" he asked her in his most pathetic voice, looking as his best friend sighed deeply and smiled nervously. Jo didn't know what this entailed, but the look on Kendall's face said it all. He really wanted help. She knew how much he loved Nina, and how much she could tell he wanted to please her.

"I-I guess," Jo said unsure, pointing a finger at him. "BUT, we don't tell _anyone, _alright? No one. Not James, Carlos, Logan or Camille," Jo said afraid, making sure that any wind of this would have no way of getting back to Dak.

"No, no of course not. Between us," Kendall reiterated.

"A-and, it's not considered cheating…right?" Jo asked him upset. Kendall immediately grabbed Jo's hand and nodded no, as if it was the last thing he would ever have to tell anyone.

"No. You're helping me. There are no feelings involved, and we are best friends. That's it," Kendall said with a smile. Jo uneasily nodded, getting lost in his eyes and sighing.

"So uh—when do you wanna…s-start this?" she asked awkwardly. Kendall looked back at his door, and then back at Jo with a nervous face.

"Today?" he asked her. Jo was a bit taken aback by Kendall's eagerness and her breath caught in her throat as she looked at him.

"N-now?" she asked. Kendall shrugged.

"I-if that's alright with you?" he asked her shyly. Jo nodded to her own surprise, as Kendall got up and shut the door to his room. Jo nervously sat on the bed, her stomach doing flip-flops as Kendall sat back down across from her with a small smile, touching her hand gently.

"I-I guess we should start with kissing?" Kendall told her. "As a warm up?" Jo nodded slowly at his words, chuckling a bit at how this was a warm-up. The only guy Jo had ever kissed, and really kissed, was Dak. Everything else was just a peck on the lips, but with Dak, there had been some pretty intense make-out sessions, Jo always pushing his hand down from under her shirt.

Kendall and Jo looked at each other, each wanting the other to make the first move. Kendall, seeing as his confidence was already low, took a deep breath and smiled at Jo leaning forward and shifting towards her on the bed. Jo kept her entire body hostile for a moment as Kendall got closer and closer to her. Jo figured she would have felt more than uncomfortable as Kendall got closer, but as he did, her body started to relax. Her heart started to beat faster as his face remained just an inch from hers, their noses barely touching. Kendall chuckled and looked down at her lips, and then at her eyes as he took his thumb, and ran it across her bottom lip softly. Jo instantly felt warmth inside as Kendall took her face in his, and gently kissed her.

She had never felt anything like it.

He softly parted her lips with his tongue, sweeping it across her warm, wet mouth. Jo was taken by surprise and pulled away from him a bit, both faces turning red.

"I'm—I'm sorry, too fast?" Kendall asked her with a soft chuckle, not feeling at all awkward kissing Jo. Jo swallowed hard and looked down nervous, feeling the tingles from Kendall's lips on hers engulf her mouth pleasurably. She was surprised at how natural it felt kissing Kendall, and it definitely scared her beyond belief.

"No, I-I just didn't expect it, I'm sorry," Jo said with a chuckle, looking up at Kendall, wanting to kiss him again more than anything. That one kiss with Kendall had been more pleasurable then all her kisses with Dak. She saw that Kendall wasn't really affected by the kiss, and she frowned a bit, shaking her head, realizing that they were just friends doing this. The reason Jo probably felt that way was because Kendall was new to her lips. "We can uh, continue," Jo said with a small smile.

Kendall nodded and sighed deeply, swallowing hard. "Well uh, I mean, I really don't need help in kissing, that's something I can actually do," he said awkwardly down on himself, biting his lower lip self-consciously.

"Is it just…actual sex? Or is it other stuff too?" Jo asked curiously. Kendall sighed deeply.

"It's just…everything, Jo. It's a mess. I can't do anything right with her, it's so frustrating," Kendall said annoyed with himself. "It's like I'm a little boy," he told her. Jo took her hand and rested it atop his.

"You aren't a little boy, Kendall. You've just never done things like that before, when Nina has. It can only get better," Jo told him with a small smile. Kendall sighed and shook his head upset.

"No, it's only getting worse, Jo. I mean, I pleased her the first time we had sex, and that was still awkward, but now, I-I don't even know where to touch her. James said it would be instinctual but it's not at all. I second guess myself all the time, and it's almost like I dread doing anything physical with her," Kendall said upset, his voice lowering. "I just want to please her," he said.

Jo looked at her best friend's helpless green eyes and sighed, seeing how upset he was. Kendall needed a confidence boost, and fast.

"Okay. Then we'll just have to do this quick, and painlessly," Jo blurted out nervously. Kendall looked up at her and Jo gave him a smile. "I'll tell you what's good and bad, alright? You can…touch me. As long as you tell _NO ONE!" _she said again with nervous eyes, not wanting Dak to find out. Kendall nodded and smiled at her, moving a bit closer.

"And if it's good you'll let me keep going, but if it's bad, you'll push me away and tell me what to fix?" he asked her. Jo nodded and took a deep breath, wondering what it would feel like to have her best friend's hands all over her. Kendall started moving towards her, causing Jo to slowly lean back on the bed as Kendall hovered above her, resting on his forearms. She was more than nervous. "You'll still be my best friend after this, right?" he asked her with an adorable smile, and a chuckle. Jo nodded.

"I promise."

Kendall nervously leaned into Jo's lips and pecked them lightly, his hand resting at the hem of shirt. Her body tensed up a bit as Kendall softly kissed her lips, his hand moving against the skin of her abdomen. She knew exactly where he was going to head first, and the thought made her insides shake and tremble a bit with anticipation more than nerves. Kendall massaged her waist and stomach a bit, his cold hands going over her smooth tan skin as he kept his kisses short and sweet, not wanting feeling Jo up to be awkward with him just staring at her, but not having it be hot and sweaty like it would be with Nina. His lips locked with hers platonically as Kendall inched his hand up to the cup of her bra. Jo sighed out a bit nervously as Kendall began to slowly dig his hand under the cup, feeling the bare skin of her breast.

Dak hadn't even gotten this far in six months and Kendall had no idea.

Jo's body shook a bit from nerves, but she was comfortable with Kendall. He was her best friend. This was strictly platonic.

Kendall cupped her bare breast in his hand, allowing his thumb to circle her nipple, his lips more so resting against Jo's for now. Jo felt at peace as Kendall massaged her breast gently, and he could notice how her body relaxed when he did it. Anytime he would be with Nina, he would squeeze too hard or soft, or his hand would tremble as he rubbed, but not this time.

"You have nice hands," Jo chuckled to him awkwardly, as they rested their foreheads toward each other, both of their breaths heavy. Kendall just continued the same motion with his thumb, Jo relaxing under his touch.

"Well you have a nice rack," Kendall joked out with a goofy expression, causing Jo to blush and roll her eyes at her best friend's stupidity.

"You're such an asshole," Jo muttered out with a smile.

"Yes, but an asshole with nice hands," he told her slyly, picking up his speed a bit with his hands. He swallowed hard and looked at Jo, who closed her eyes at the pleasurable feeling, as Kendall intensified his movements a bit. "I'm not hurting you?" he asked her cautiously, starting to second guess himself a bit.

"Not at all. You're doing great," Jo said awkwardly with a soft smile. Kendall nodded a bit embarrassed at the compliment as he sighed.

"Can I…go a bit further?" he asked her, "just on top," he clarified nervously. Jo looked at him a bit confused, not really knowing what he was going to do but nodding involuntarily. Kendall slowly brought his face down to her neck, knowing that Jo probably didn't want to be exposed completely. He slowly kissed down her neck, pushing her breast from the cup of the bra and attaching his lips to it in a swift motion. Jo laid her head back nervously, her stomach in ropes as Kendall began his work. Jo felt a mix of nerves at what Kendall was doing, but they were good nerves. It wasn't like she was with Dak, where she felt uncomfortable, like she was doing something wrong. These were the nerves that she had felt when her and Dak had first kissed, or during their first date. Excited, happy nerves. Kendall ran his tongue over the warm skin, taking time to slowly suckle on her nipple, his teeth gently putting pressure on the now swollen pink bud. Kendall's teeth seemed to pinch and pressure her breast in the best way possible, as Jo had no complaints to the way Kendall's mouth worked up here. She breathed heavily, trying to relax herself as Kendall finished up his work. After a few more seconds of licking and sucking, Kendall pulled away and fixed Jo's top back up to the way it should've been, and rested his forearms on the sides of her, partially looking into her eyes.

There was silence between the two that Kendall thankfully broke, nervously wanting to ask how he was.

"So it really wasn't bad?" he asked confused. Jo nodded no with a small smile.

"It felt pretty good on this end," she said to him with a small smile. Kendall sighed and bit his lower lip.

"I-I mean I only have a few problems with _that _area at times, it's—well it's mostly, you know," Kendall said awkwardly, looking away from Jo and chuckling, ducking his head to the left a bit. Jo sighed, knowing exactly what Kendall was talking about. She looked down between them and knew what Kendall was getting at.

Jo had never been touched below the belt. It was something Dak had never even really seen light of during their relationship. As nervous as she was for this, she wanted it. If anyone was to touch her there, she wanted it to be Kendall.

That scared her.

Beyond belief.

"Okay," Jo said softly, giving him a small smile. Kendall looked at her quite surprised, almost like a deer in headlights.

"I-I uh—we can do this another day if you want, I-I mean I-I don't want you to be uncomfortable," Kendall said nervously, looking at Jo. She thought it was adorable how nervous Kendall was now, and how his green eyes shone and dimples came out on his face. His big eyebrows were furrowed with confusion.

"It's fine, Kendall. This is what best friends are for, right?" Jo said nervously. Kendall nodded as he moved his hands to Jo's denim cutoffs and unbuttoned the button, and pulled down the zipper. Jo's entire body shook a bit as she looked down between her and Kendall, as single-handedly he inched off her shorts, revealing her white, cotton underwear to which Jo was extremely embarrassed of. If she had known Kendall was going down there she would've at least wore a sexy red pair. But why did it matter anyway? This was just practice.

Truthfully, all Kendall could see as he took of Jo's shorts was a beautiful, firm stomach and two long, sleek tan legs. He pulled her shorts down to her ankles and took them off, before coming on top of her again, Jo feeling super exposed, but alright. Kendall swallowed hard and looked in her eyes.

"I'm…I'm gonna give you kisses while I'll—i-if that's alright," Kendall said awkwardly, blushing a bit. Jo nodded, trying to keep her cool while all the while she was freaking out inside. Kendall rested his hand right above the waist line of her underwear, and leaned into Jo, kissing her lips platonically. Kendall rested on his left forearm as he pecked Jo's lips. "I-I won't go all the way, I-I know when to stop before—yeah. Just tell me stop if I'm doing something wrong where you're not—not getting to the point, alright?" he reiterated, hoping Jo knew what he meant. Jo nodded against his lips, as Kendall began to move his hand south.

Whenever he had tried this with Nina, he always tried to kiss her neck gently. However, he always kissed the wrong way, either digging his teeth into her skin too hard, or licking her too much like an ice cream cone. One time, his nerves had gotten the best of him, and he had bit down on her neck so hard, he had drawn blood. And in the bottom half of Nina's body, Kendall had tried his best to get her legs to spread wide and her back arch, but it seemed as every time Kendall tried, he would either give her the smallest orgasm that ever was, or not one at all. Kendall wanted Nina to totally lose control at his finger's touch, not just let out a small "ngh" and be done with it.

He moved to Jo's neck a bit, beginning to slowly kiss the hallow of her neck, his lips with a rhythm of their own as his hand snuck under the waistline of her underwear. Jo had never experienced anything close to this before, so as Kendall moved more and more down South, she got tenser and tenser. His lips still working at her neck, Kendall rested his hand at Jo's virgin center, the warmth radiating off onto Kendall's fingertips gently and intoxicatingly.

"Well your lips are magic," Jo croaked out nervously, as Kendall chuckled against her neck and then went back to kissing it, careful not to leave a hickey. His fingertips tapped against Jo's center gently, Kendall trying to get the courage to make the first move. He took his lips from her neck again and moved up to her ear awkwardly.

"Just spread out your legs a bit more," Kendall spoke softly. Jo nodded and did what he requested, as he slowly tapped her center a few more times, the girl beginning to get impatient.

"It's okay, Kendall. You can continue," Jo said nervously, her insides shaking again. Kendall nodded, and went to her neck, beginning to lick and suck at it as his hands began to move. He took two fingers and gently began to massage Jo's center, causing the girls breath to be stuck in her throat. The feeling of Kendall's cold hands down there was refreshing, and pleasurable, having never been touched there before. Kendall started very slow at first, just needing to get his bearings straight and find the sweet spot he always seemed to miss with Nina. "Maybe a little more to my right," Jo said softly, trying to give him some criticism. He moved his fingers to the right a bit, and pressed down hard in circles as Jo began to breathe heavier, Kendall still kissing her neck. His fingers worked magic on her, as her breathing began to speed up and she began to feel more and more comfortable with Kendall touching her. She remembered his words, on how he was going to stop before she actually "got there" seeing as it might be awkward after that. Truthfully, Jo didn't know if she would be able to stop. The kisses on her neck from Kendall, along with his harsh rubbing made Jo feel physically and emotionally better than she ever had with Dak.

She wanted Kendall to touch her.

She just hoped he felt the same.

Kendall began to rub harsher, and kiss her neck harder, as the pleasure began to set in for Jo. With no words, and no looks, Jo swooped Kendall's head up to her lips, where she crashed her lips on his without question.

At this moment, Kendall wanted nothing more…than Jo. He was intoxicated by her courage, her will to help, and her beauty. As he touched his best friend's body, he realized what he had been doing wrong with Nina all along. He wasn't comfortable with her. It didn't matter that Jo was a virgin and didn't know anything, what mattered was that with Jo, Kendall felt at ease, and relaxed. There was no pressure, seeing as how he was comfortable with Jo, because she was his best friend. It was as if Jo and Kendall had been having sex and doing physical things for months the way they were now, and Kendall didn't want to stop it. He needed to give Jo the pleasure she was amounted too.

Their tongues clashed in dominance as Kendall rubbed Jo harder with three fingers, her legs quivering as she moaned into Kendall's mouth. Her hands went around his neck as he rubbed even harder, sensing Jo beginning to get close. Wondering if a trick that James had told him would work, he took his hands from her swollen, throbbing center, knowing she was only a few passes away from having her first orgasm.

"Kendall," Jo breathed out breathily, lost in the pleasure he had given her. Kendall didn't say anything, but kissed Jo's lips roughly, his tongue scoping out the inside of her mouth, their lips smacking audibly. Kendall went the button of his own pants, and pulled the fly down, hitting his own pants down to his knees. Seeing Jo squirm and writhe underneath him had given him an incredibly, painful hard-on he hadn't even noticed since he and Jo had begun.

"I'm gonna make you come, Jo," Kendall whispered out to her breathily, the lust in his green eyes clouding over. Kendall was surprised at the words that came out of his mouth, never having the guts to be comfortable enough with Nina in bed to be vocal in bed. Jo breathed heavily and nodded, letting absolutely everything go. "Just trust me," he said gently, his breaths heavy, sweat beginning to mat on his forehead. Jo nodded again as Kendall jerked his boxers down, revealing his throbbing, eight inches, standing straight up in a salute. Never having seen a real length before, Jo's eyes marveled at how big Kendall was, and how he looked like he could explode any minute. Knowing that they weren't going to have sex, especially since Kendall didn't have a condom and was always safe, Jo was a bit confused about what he was going to do.

In less than five seconds, she got her answer.

Kendall angled his erection in a way where the soft skin of his hard member would pass against Jo's naked swollen center. Kendall leaned down and passionately kissed Jo's lips, as she grabbed his hair at the back of his head. Kendall's hand moved up to her breast where he took no mercy in massaging it, giving her pleasure in her mouth, chest, and between her legs. Jo's entire body was on a pleasure overload, and she was hanging on the edge of desire. She and Kendall bucked their bare hips into each other, creating a rhythm with pants and groans, as their lips met messily. The sound of skin against skin was intoxicating as they began to reach both their heights.

"_Kendall,_" Jo moaned out softly and needily, grasping his back as her legs quivered. Finally, after a few more passes, Jo's body tightened up, and she came powerfully, her breathing heavy as she screamed Kendall's name. The scream of his name caused Kendall's entire body to shake, as he also came hard, sending thick spurts of his release onto Jo's bare stomach, both teenagers lost in a frenzy of feelings.

Kendall collapsed from his orgasm, riding it out a bit against Jo's sensitive lower half, as their breathing began to cease, and the realization of what they had just done came into their minds. Kendall looked at Jo's terrified, but pleasure filled eyes with confusion, giving her a small, nervous smile which she returned hesitantly, turning her face away from her best friend.

What had they just done?


	27. Single Mother

**Rated M of course ;D I had so much fun writing this! I don't own anything!**

* * *

_**SINGLE MOTHER**_

* * *

Twenty-seven year old, Jo Taylor walked through the bustling, busy Los Angeles mall, her blonde hair swept back into a messy bun with three shopping bags on her arm.

Ten years ago they would've been Coach, Gucci and Chanel.

Now they were Toys R' Us, Gymboree and the Disney Store.

On the other arm, Jo held her five year old son's hand tightly, making sure to keep him away from all the busying and rude people who flocked through the malls. Jo had noticed all day that her bleach blonde son had a frown on his face, since the moment they had stepped into the shopping complex. She had no idea why, but Tyler wasn't being his normal self today, and it showed in everything he did. He usually walked with an excitement in his step, watching his light up shoes explode with colors with each one, or he talked to Jo about the things he was going to do in school this upcoming week. But today…he said nothing.

Jo took Tyler over to the side of the entrance to Bloomingdales, and kneeled down, setting her shopping bags a bit aside. She looked into her son's big blue eyes that he had gotten from his father and sighed, running a hand along his blonde hair.

"What's the matter, Ty? You seem sad," Jo told him upset, frowning. Tyler didn't look at her and just shrugged his shoulders, trying to pan it off as nothing when Jo knew something was bothering her son. She sighed and tipped his chin up with a small smile. "You know you can tell mommy what's bothering you, right?" she told him. Tyler nodded at Jo, his bottom lip quivering a bit, as he nuzzled into her body, starting to cry. Jo had seen the tears coming the past few minutes, seeing as Tyler's big beautiful eyes had started to water and turn a lighter blue than usual. Jo abandoned the bags completely, and cuddled her son into her, as she softly cried. "What's wrong, baby?" she asked him softly. Tyler let out a small wail, clinging to Jo's chest and neck, taking in the smell of her perfume.

"Daddy didn't call," Tyler told her miserably, his words muffled and sniffle induced. Jo sighed a bit angrily, biting her bottom lip. She about had it with Jett, and the fact that his new girlfriend took up most of his time over his son, which should be his first priority. "H-he said he would a-and he d-didn't," he cried out miserably, harder and more violently as Jo rubbed his back gently.

"It's okay, baby. Daddy just has work a lot," Jo said, hating having to lie to her son in an excuse for that moron.

Jo and Jett had been divorced for about three years now, and lately, ever since meeting his new girlfriend Holly, Jett had been entirely out of the picture. He had missed Tyler's hockey games, his awards day at school, his field day and his part in the play as the apple picker. Every time he was supposed to be somewhere, it was either work, or Holly, and Jo was beginning to get more than fed up with him. Being a single mother was hard enough for her, but to have to explain and make excuses for her bastard of an ex-husband was something Jo just couldn't stand.

"H-he always works," Tyler cried into her. Jo slowly detached from her son and smiled, looking at his red face, trying to make things seem alright.

"I know he does, but daddy is coming to your big hockey game in two weeks alright? He promised me he'd be there, and he promised you when you went out to lunch, remember?" Jo said. Tyler nodded and sniffled, Jo taking the sleeve of her shirt and wiping the little boys tears away softly.

"And you know that daddy loves you very much, right?" Jo told him, not knowing if she was telling the truth anymore. Tyler nodded and Jo nodded, as she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Now, we are just gonna go in this store for a quick second, and then we'll be right out, and we can go get some frozen yogurt. Is that okay?" Jo told her son. Tyler eagerly nodded, his tears starting to cease but his eyes still red as he wiped at them. Jo picked up the bags and extended her hand out to Tyler with a smile as they retreated into the store.

As Jo browsed the purse section, looking for a cheap bag, Tyler eagerly took a few steps away, looking at the hats that were hung up on the wall. The small blonde boy smiled up at the hats on the rack, and stood on his tippy toes reaching for a red beanie that struck his eyes. He bit his lower lip and tried his best to reach for it, making little grunting sounds as he sighed in disappointment. Suddenly, a tall, blonde man who looked in about late twenties, early thirties extended his hand out towards the hat and picked it off the shelf much to Tyler's avail.

"Here you go, bud," the blonde said with a chuckle, kneeling down and offering him the hat. Tyler, smiling like a goofball took the hat from the blonde man and attempted to put it on, quite concentrated about how it was going to fit on his head. After a few seconds of trying to get it on, the blonde took the hat back and chuckled, fastening on the small boy's head with a smile. "There we go," he said with a chuckle, as Tyler let out a funny laugh, looking in the mirror next to the display. The blonde man had on the same hat in gray and Tyler seemed to notice, pointing at it in glee.

"We match!" he exclaimed, as the blonde man laughed. Hearing the laughter of her son, and seeing an older man crouched beside him, Jo got a bit worried and made her way over to the pair, not being able to see the man's face.

"Tyler, what did I tell you about talking to strangers, mister," Jo said in a funny voice, her and the blonde locking eyes for the first time. The blonde man stood up with a warm smile, looking at Jo from head to toe with a chuckle.

"Sorry, bud. I didn't mean to get you in trouble with your babysitter," he said jokingly, obviously knowing the beautiful blonde woman that stood before him was the boy's mother. Jo smirked at him, blushing a bit and fastening her hands on her son's shoulders.

"I'm his mother," Jo said curtly, knowing that the man was flirting with her. Jo looked over him and was impressed by him, but mostly his eyes. They were the most beautiful shade of green she had ever seen. His skin was warm, and his eyebrows dark, not matching his blonde hair at all. He wouldn't be attractive at first glance, but when you looked at him, he was more than gorgeous.

"Kendall Knight," the man said with a smile, sticking his hand out to be shaken. Jo looked at it and smiled, extending her hand out and touching the soft skin of Kendall's hand embarrassedly.

"Jo Taylor," she responded back with a smile, quite bashfully.

"Tyler Stetson!" the small boy piped up with a chuckle, as Jo and Kendall both shared a laugh at what her son looked like with an oversize red beanie nearly covering his eyes. Kendall looked at Jo with a smile, getting lost in her chocolate brown eyes, and beautiful, radiant face.

"You know, you look pretty awesome in that hat, Tyler," Kendall spoke to the boy, looking down at him. Tyler chuckled and looked up at Jo, his tears instantly gone and his mood picked up tenfold by this mystery man. "Did you know…that anybody who wears a hat like that is super awesome?" Kendall said, grinning at him. Tyler's eyes got wide and he pointed up at Kendall, whose gray beanie lay on his head, just a bit of blonde hair peeking out from under it.

"You have the same one on!" Tyler laughed at him in joy. Kendall gave him a smirk cocking his head, and then brought his hand up to the hat, and his green eyes got wide in fake surprise.

"You're right! I guess that means we are both super awesome," Kendall told him with a smile. Jo chuckled at how Tyler's face lit up as he talked to this guy who had seemed to make everything in her son's life better in five minutes. Tyler looked up at Jo innocently with a smile.

"Mommy, can I have the hat, please?" he asked her with puppy dog eyes. Jo chuckled and nodded no. "I wanna be super awesome like him!" he said, pointing to Kendall energetically.

"I think you have enough hats at home, rascal," she said, taking the hat from his hair and Tyler sighing and looking down at the floor. "Maybe next time we come back, alright?" she told him sympathetically. Tyler sighed and nodded, knowing Jo had the final word as Kendall smiled at him.

"Tough luck, Tyler," Kendall laughed out, kneeling down to him again with a cocked eyebrow. "But you know what's good? You wore the hat for more than ten seconds, so you're_ still_ super awesome," Kendall told him. Tyler's face lit up again and he nodded as Kendall nodded along and they both chuckled and laughed. Kendall stood up as Tyler began to wonder away a bit, right down the aisle where Jo could see him clearly, smiling at the expression on her little boy's face. She turned back to Kendall and he sighed, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Well, sorry if I put you on bad terms for not splurging for the hat," Kendall joked out a bit awkwardly and smugly.

"He's over it already, look at him," she said motioning to how the boy was now getting lost in the scarves. She turned to Kendall and uncrossed her arms with a smile on her, nodding at him. "T-thank you for doing that, and putting a smile on his face. I think he needed it," Jo told him, swallowing hard. Kendall looked into her eyes and smiled back, seeing her bit of upset under the brightness of her face.

"Well from what I see now, it looked like you both needed it," he told her softly. Jo smiled at him and nodded again, turning her attention back to her son, who was now aimlessly hitting a green scarf, and dodging it with bursts of laughter.

"We did," Jo simply replied. "Thank you," she told him again. Kendall nodded, sticking his hands deep into his pockets.

"He's a cute kid you know. Doesn't really look much like you though," Kendall told her. Jo sighed a bit annoyed at the fact that he only had her blonde hair, but had Jett's big, expressive blue eyes.

"He has his…_fathers_…eyes," Jo told him with her arms crossed again, Kendall obviously sensing hostility in the fact that she had mentioned his father.

"I'm guessing that isn't a good thing?" Kendall joked out, trying to keep the chat lighthearted.

"Not when his father is with another woman, no," Jo said bitterly, trying not to let her emotions get the best of her. Kendall nodded, silently yesing on the inside, knowing that he wanted to ask this beautiful woman out on a date, loving her outgoing personality and talent for witty banter.

"I guess we're getting too purse-senal, aren't we?" Kendall joked out lamely, Jo looking at him quite entertained and rolling her eyes with a smile, casting them back to her son. She chuckled and shook her head, eyes still on Tyler.

"That was terrible," she joked out. Kendall sighed and looked up at the ceiling with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I know. It usually works for the other women I pick up in the purse aisles though," he told her smugly. Jo turned to look at Kendall, and he turned to look down at her, both of them catching the other staring deep into their brown and green eyes.

"Are you trying to pick me up?" Jo asked him, making sure to flip her hair and smile brighter. She had been out on dates since the divorce, but nothing ever led to anything once they found out she was a single mother. Most guys went for the hotsy-tosty, smooth legs small hips types of girls.

"I was trying to get your son a hat, but it seems that I may have turned it into something like that," he said to her, flashing a beautiful smile. Jo blushed a bit and ducked her head away, looking back up at him quite amazed.

"You're really gonna ask me out on a date even though I'm a single mom?" she asked him, quite entertained at what he was going to banter back with. Kendall's face went straight and he sighed and shrugged his shoulders, moving a bit closer to her with a smile.

"Yup. I am."

* * *

Jo had tried to reach Kendall on his cell phone for the past ten minutes, nervously pacing the living room of her small apartment. She sighed as her heels clicked on the floor, and Tyler sat at the kitchen table, coloring in his coloring book. The babysitter had called in with the stomach flu, and since it was a Friday night, there was no one in the small apartment building that could possibly watch Tyler for the night.

Jo was going to have to turn Kendall away at the door.

She wore a v neck red sweater, with dark jeans and high boots, her blonde hair braided elegantly to the side and swept in a ponytail hanging over her shoulder. Tyler looked up at Jo with a confused face, scrunching it awkwardly.

"Mommy, where are you going?" he asked her. Jo sighed and nodded her head no, biting her lower lip. She usually just told Tyler she was going out with a friend if she went on a date, but now, she wasn't going anywhere.

"Nowhere, baby. Don't worry," Jo said upset at the fact that it was the truth. She sighed annoyed, looking at her watch. Kendall was bound to be here any second. Jo was beyond upset, seeing as how since she had met Kendall in the store two weeks ago, they hadn't gotten the chance to go out once due to their busy schedules. Kendall worked as the hockey coach for the nearby middle school, and at night played gigs for money in downtown LA, where the club scene could get him $300 bucks a night for an acoustic set. He had gone to UCLA for a business degree, and dreamt of opening up his own restaurant when he had enough money. Jo worked during the day as a receptionist for a well off PR firm, and then and picked Tyler up at a friend's house where he stayed after school.

There was a soft knock on the door, and Jo went to it frantically, the click of her heels being heard as she walked through to the hallway. Jo unlocked the door after getting a quick glimpse of Kendall in the peephole and sighed when she opened it. There he was, looking absolutely adorable as usual, in a brown sports coat, dark jeans, a skinny tie, and pretty nice slip on sneakers. He held a box in one hand, and a bouquet of flowers in the other. His green eyes shone as he smiled at Jo, his eyes going up and down her beautiful frame.

"See, I went to apartment 2B and expected something nice to open the door, but then I realized that you were apartment 2C, and _not_ the ancient lady who lives next door. But I-I mean this…I guess I didn't expect this either…wow," Kendall said chuckling, looking up and down his date. Jo blushed, her face still in a pout as she sighed, looking back at Tyler, who had seemed to recognize the man's voice.

"Come in," Jo told him softly, as he stepped in the doorway with a smile. He handed the flowers to Jo with a smile.

"For you," he told her. Jo blushed and smiled squeezing his arm gently, as she closed the door behind him.

"Thank you, Kendall. They're beautiful," she said with a smile, walking in front of him, leading him to the kitchen. Kendall looked around at the pictures of art and her and Tyler Jo had on the wall, thankfully seeing no pictures of this alleged ex-husband. Kendall followed her into the kitchen with the box in his hands, as Jo placed the flowers on the counter. Tyler looked up and his eyes got wide as he saw Kendall. Kendall made his eyes go playfully wide as well, and maneuvered his eyebrows in a funny way to make the boy laugh.

"Baby, you remember Kendall from the store, right?" Jo asked him, setting a hand on his shoulder. Tyler nodded at his mother and then looked up at Kendall who was coming near him with a smile.

"Hi, Kendall," Tyler said gleefully.

"Hey kiddo, how are you doing?" Kendall asked the boy, taking a seat next to him, looking at what he was coloring. Jo looked on at how comfortable Tyler was with her date, finding it increasingly odd. Tyler didn't even seem this comfortable with Jett most of the time.

"I gotcha a little something," Kendall said, pushing the box towards the boy. Tyler's eyes got wide and he looked up at Kendall and Jo, not believing that the box was for him. He slowly put down his crayon in awe and grabbed the box like his life depended on it.

"Can I open it _now_?" he asked anxiously. Kendall looked back at Jo and questioned it, as she nodded with a smile, leaning against the countertop, wanting to see what was in the box. Kendall turned back to Tyler and nodded, as the boy wasted no time in opening the box and revealing the same red beanie he had wanted from the store.

"AWESOME!" Tyler exclaimed loudly, fingering the hat excitedly as Kendall laughed. Jo honestly couldn't believe what had just happened as a huge smile was across her face. Kendall Knight, who she had met two weeks ago, was making her son happier than her ex-husband had the past three years.

"Mommy, look! It's the super awesome hat!" he yelped out loudly, fixating it on his head with a smile. Kendall smiled at nodded.

"It looks good on you, bud," he told him. Tyler got up and went over to Jo shining brightly and tugging on her sweater.

"Look, mommy! Look at what Kendall got me!" he said animatedly, not being able to contain himself. Jo chuckled and kneeled down, fixing it on his head a bit, allowing some of his blonde hair to peek out the side.

"I see! You look cool, Ty! Why don't you go check the mirror in your room," Jo told him, her face dropping a bit at the fact that she was going to have to tell Kendall that this date wasn't happening. Tyler ran back to his room, Jo shouting 'WALK!' after him as Kendall stood up and came over to her with a smile, sticking his hands deep into his pockets.

"I-I didn't know if it was out of line to get it cause you said no, I mean I'm not a parent so I wouldn't know but…I just couldn't leave the store without buying it for him," Kendall told her, obviously feeling bad for overstepping his boundaries two weeks into a non-existent relationship. Jo shook her head and gently touched his forearm with a smile.

"It's perfectly fine, Kendall," she whispered to him. "He loves it. It was so sweet of you to do that for him…for us," she told him with a smile. Kendall nodded and Jo took a deep breath, bringing her hand up to her head upset. "Uh…listen, I-I don't think we can go out tonight," she said upset, looking away. Kendall felt a bit of upset in his heart, not knowing why Jo had suddenly changed her mind. There was silence between them for a bit and Kendall broke it awkwardly, wanting to fix things and wanting to know what was going through Jo's mind.

"Did I-did I say something or do something?" he asked her upset, his voice instantly shaking with no confidence. Jo immediately nodded no with a chuckle and smile, looking down and then back up in his eyes, feeling sorry for having to do this to him.

"I-I just…my sitter backed out for tonight, and no one else can watch Tyler," she told him upset. Kendall looked at her with a smile, and touched her hand easily, causing their eyes to meet.

"It's alright, Jo. I mean—I-I wanna see you. Our schedules are so hectic, I feel like this first date is a miracle," he told her with a smile. Jo chuckled and nodded, her face then insantly relaxing into unexpression again.

"I know. I just don't know how we're going to do this. I mean, we can't take him with us," Jo said to him, making sure to keep her voice low and looking behind her to make sure Tyler wasn't in earshot. Kendall shrugged his shoulders and looked at her.

"Well, we can always stay here if you don't mind doing that. I can go get food and bring it back for all three of us," Kendall sweetly offered with a smile.

"Oh, Kendall you don't have to do that. I-I don't want you to waste time here when you could be out doing a last minute gig or something, or getting rest. We'll just have to go out another night," Jo told him, trying her best not to be upset about it. Kendall touched her hand easily again, looking into her eyes.

"When I asked you out in the store, I knew you came with Tyler, Jo," he told her. "My mom was a single mom, and I understand how hard it can be," he said, Jo nodding, knowing that he definitely understood. "And I'm already here, dressed and out of bed, so there is no way I'm going back now," he joked out, causing Jo to chuckle.

"Thank you, Kendall. I appreciate it," she told him.

"Not a problem," he said back.

Later that night, Jo and Kendall stood at the door, around 11 PM. She had put Tyler back to sleep in his bed just moments ago, moving the passed out five year old from between her and Kendall on the couch to his room just a few yards away. The trio had spent the night eating pizza, telling stories and jokes, and finally watching Finding Nemo to end the night.

The whole time, Jo watched Kendall, and couldn't be more confused unto how he was so perfect. It didn't make sense, and quite frankly, Jo didn't want it to. Each laugh and smile that came from Tyler due to the blonde made her like Kendall a bit more. Each time he said something to the boy that made him talk up a storm was like music to Jo's ears, as well as during the end of the movie where Kendall slipped his arm around Jo with a smile.

"Well, I had a blast," Kendall told her as he stood in the hallway of Jo's apartment complex, his hand resting on hers across from him. Jo looked down and then looked up at Kendall, smiling like an idiot. Those green eyes were just too much to take.

"I did too. I really appreciate everything," Jo told him, nodding her head. "How are you so great with kids?" she asked him curiously.

"Well, my baby sister just had her first this year, and my best friends all have kids, so I'm kind of an uncle in more ways than one," Kendall told her with a smile. "I've been around kids my whole life. I love them," Kendall told her, moving a bit closer and rubbing his thumb on the back of her hand.

She looked down at where their hands were touching platonically, and slowly slid her fingers between his, giving him a tight squeeze, his palm clammy as could be. Kendall looked at their intertwined hands and smiled, then looking at Jo's anxious, nervous face. He slyly leaned in slowly, and softly kissed her smooth, supple lips. His hand moved to the back of her waist and pulled her in a bit closer, Kendall doing everything in his power to keep the kiss first date appropriate by keeping his tongue in his own mouth. He pulled back a bit and they separated audibly, stars in the other's eyes, both smiling like idiots.

"Good first kiss?" he asked her slyly, raising an eyebrow. Jo shrugged and bit her lower lip.

"I wasn't really paying attention, try again," she told him. Kendall leaned in more confidently this time, bringing his hand to Jo's jaw line and gently grazing it with his fingertips as he kissed her tenderly, licking the seam of her lips, not being able to hold back anymore. Jo graciously parted her lips and allowed Kendall to intensify it, moaning softly at the sweet taste of chocolate he emitted due to the ice cream they had shared just an hour ago. Jo moved her head with Kendall's, squeezing the hand that was still at her side as the two parted, not wanting to get too raunchy on the first date. Kendall smiled at Jo genuinely and nodded, as Jo looked at him oddly. He leaned in and placed one final peck on her cheek quite chauvinistically and smiled.

"I'll call you tomorrow?" he asked her. Jo nodded, as Kendall slowly began to fade away, leaving tingles on Jo's skin.

* * *

"Come on, Tyler! Keep going, kid!" Coach Matthews encouraged the five year old on the roller rink, watching as the young boy tried his best to stick handle the puck down the court, a barrage of maroon uniforms following him. Tyler huffed and puffed his way to the tiny goal and goalie on the opposing team, knowing just where to shoot the puck. With a quick shot, the puck slowly flew past the goalies left knee pad, and the crowd began to cheer.

"Good job, Tyler!" Coach yelled to him in celebration, as the yellow teammates of the boy began to rush over to him and give him high-fives. Tyler looked over at where Jo stood…alone.

"Good job, buddy!" Jo called out enthusiastically from the bleachers, Tyler's father nowhere to be found. The blonde boy's heart immediately dropped upon seeing that his father hadn't shown up again as his teammates got ready to start up again. Not even wanting to play anymore, knowing that his father had missed his goal, just like he missed everything else, Tyler began to slowly skate to the side, his head down. The game was almost over, and Tyler knew that his father wasn't coming. Tyler skated to where his coach was, tears beginning to fall down his cheeks, Coach Matthews opening the rink door for his star player, and sending someone else in his place.

"Tyler, what's wrong? You just scored an awesome goal," Coach told him with a smile, resting his hand on the boy's shoulder. Tyler said nothing but let out a small cry, Jo noticing that her son had skated off the rink voluntarily. She grabbed her purse from her feet and immediately began to make her way to the other side of the rink, going around it hurriedly. When she reached Coach and Tyler, the man looked at her with sympathetic eyes, knowing the situation that Jo and Jett were divorced, and slowly stepped back, allowing Tyler to cry into Jo's chest again, harder than ever before. The boy didn't even care that as he was sobbing, the game buzzer went off and his team cheered in victory, as well as the people in the stands.

"He p-promised," Tyler cried into her, whimpering and sobbing. Jo nodded and rubbed his back easily, whispering into his hair.

"I'm sorry, baby. I really am," Jo told him, her own voice getting weak at her ex-husbands bastard move. She hadn't even gotten text from Jett that he wasn't coming. She was done making excuses for him, and she was done with having her little boy cry so much about him. Jett wasn't putting his priorities in order, and it was starting to bother Jo beyond belief. As she kneeled down and comforted her son, Jo felt a light touch on the back of her shoulder, and she jumped a bit, looking up to see two big beautiful green eyes staring down at her beyond concerned. Kendall was sweaty, his hair matted to his forehead, his skin glistening, his skates around his neck and duffle bag over his shoulder with his clipboard attached.

"W-what are you doing here?" Jo asked Kendall with watery eyes, her hand still slowly rubbing Tyler's back, as the boy continually sobbed into her.

"Practice," he said somberly, his eyes glued to Tyler as the small blonde boy cried into her chest. Jo had almost forgotten that the middle school practiced on Saturdays at the same rink as Tyler's pee-wee league. Kendall looked at Jo, and without even asking, he had known what had happened. Jett hadn't showed up. The past month since Kendall and Jo had known each other, had been filled with long talks, romantic dinners and small family outings that Tyler absolutely adored. It was like Kendall had taken the place of Tyler's father in a snap, and to be honest, Jo had no contest against it.

Kendall dropped his bag to the floor, and kneeled next to Jo, who wiped a small tear from her eyes, resting her lips on Tyler's hair. Kendall gently put his hand on the small of Jo's back, giving it a soft rub and bringing his lips to her hair gently. Kendall looked at Tyler and sighed.

"Hey bud," Kendall said softly, causing Tyler's head to pick up, his face covered with tears, his eyes red and his nose sniffly.

"K-Kendall?" Tyler asked, almost not sure if the man was him or not. Kendall nodded and Tyler smiled a bit, Jo smiling at Tyler's reaction.

"How was the game?" Kendall asked with a smile. "Score any goals?" Tyler nodded and put up two fingers, still crying a bit as Kendall smiled.

"Two goals? You scored two goals? That's awesome," Kendall told him, taking his hand and squeezing his shoulder affectionately. Tyler immediately felt into the touch, and slowly removed his arms from his mother, turning his body towards Kendall.

"Why are you all sweaty?" the boy asked in between sniffles, looking at him with big, blue expressive eyes.

"Well I was playing hockey, just like you," Kendall told Tyler. "I am the coach of the middle school team," he added. The boy instantly smiled, and looked at all the kids coming out of the other rink that were in middle school, all of them with their friends, laughing and talking. Tyler looked back at Kendall and sniffled again.

"Can I play on your team?" he asked him innocently. Kendall chuckle and raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe…in a few years? I mean, you are a bit too small now, but once you get into middle school you can play for me, okay?" Kendall told him. Tyler nodded and then turned back to Jo, who smiled at Kendall, gently resting a hand at his back, thanking him for this like always.

Jo didn't have to say it to him anymore, seeing as that it was now all in a touch that was filled with gratitude.

* * *

Not even six months later, Kendall and Jo had fallen madly in love with each other, and Kendall couldn't stop talking about the woman who had stolen his heart, and the son he had never wanted so much. It was like he had been what was missing from both Jo and Tyler's life since Jett had left.

It was a rainy Saturday night, and Tyler was staying over at a friend's house for the night, seeing as how Kendall and Jo wanted a night alone. Kendall did adore Tyler, but like any child, spending every waking second with him was bound to get a little much, especially since he and Jo needed their relationship to grow in itself, not just because of the little blonde boy. Kendall had been the second longest relationship Jo ever had…Jett being the first.

The rain pelted on the windows at Jo's apartment, the two lovers horizontally on the couch, roughly kissing. Kendall's hand was up Jo's shirt, digging under the cup of her bra, massaging her breast gently. His other hand gently massaged her hip, his fingers pressing into the warm skin exposed from her discombobulated shirt. In the six months they had been together, they hadn't gotten very far. Just basically what they were doing now, seeing as that they never really got a chance to be alone for long, and also that Jo hadn't been ready. Her body was different from what it used to be, from what Jett used to rave about to all his friends. She was a mother, and had more fat on her body, more stretch marks that never faded, and more sag in places that there were. However for a mom, Jo had an incredible body, with a sexy, voluptuous hour glass figure.

Kendall moved his lips to the hallow of her neck, and rushedly kissed in a rhythm, his hands slowly squeezing her delicate skin. Jo let out a soft giggle and moan, as Kendall's magic hands stroked her body to her every desire.

"_Mmm, Kendall,_" Jo moaned out into his long, shaggy hair, arching her back a bit off the couch, allowing her hips to rub against his. The slight friction made the blonde instantly go a bit hard, feeling the pressure begin to start in his jeans. Kendall didn't want to rush anything with Jo until she was ready, not wanting to do anything to mess this up. He let out a small moan against her lips and chuckled, nipping at the warm skin of her neck, gently licking the smooth patch, sending shivers up Jo's spine.

"You better be careful with those hips, miss. Don't get me too ahead of myself," he told her with a smile. Jo chuckled a bit nervously and rubbed the back of Kendall's neck with her palm, extending her neck so he could get better access. While she wanted to have sex with Kendall, she was very self conscious of her body, along with the fact that she hadn't had sex since Jett had left. It had been a very lonely three years for Jo, and now, with the opportunity right in front of her, she had to take it. She was just scared. Jo took the initiative and bucked her hips again, allowing Kendall more friction as he moaned in her ear, biting his lip. "Don't tease me," Kendall chuckled in her ear, licking the patch of skin under it gently.

"I'm not teasing," Jo whispered into his ear, her fingers slowing on the back of his neck. Kendall stopped all his movements, and looked into Jo's nervous brown eyes, her smile radiating off her face.

"Oh?" Kendall asked her, trying his best not to get his hopes up. He raised an eyebrow and Jo bit her lower lip, and then looked up at him with a nod. Her hands moved from his neck, down his arms where she rubbed softly, Kendall looking at her very surprised, but very happy. "You're sure you're ready for that?" he asked her, trying to hide the absolute excitement in his voice. Jo nodded and Kendall looked at her a bit nervously, touching her face gently with a small smile.

"J-just…I-I hope you know that…I'm not like the other girls…that you've…been with," Jo got out nervously stammering unconfidently. Kendall looked at her with a small smile.

"No, you aren't. You're special," he told her softly, leaning down to peck her lips. Jo parted from him softly, and awkwardly looked away from his eyes, Kendall not understanding what she meant.

"N-no, I-I mean…body…wise," she whispered out, closing her eyes tightly. "I'm not—I'm not skinny, and smooth, and tight," she spoke out ashamed, biting her lower lip. She had never felt uncomfortable or embarrassed in front of Kendall before, and this was a first for her. He was a man that was near thirty, used to sleeping with women who had beautiful, perky breasts, and shimmering tan skin. Not flabby, paleish mothers with pretty smiles.

"You being a mother is the sexiest thing imaginable, Jo," Kendall told her with a smile, leaning down closer to her. Not buying it, Kendall leaned down and pecked her lips gently. "Your skin is like velvet, your curves are absolutely mouthwatering, and your legs are long and lean. You are sexy as hell," he told her with a smile, making sure she knew it. "Now, I know that, but it doesn't look like you do," he told her a bit concerned, stroking her face gently. Jo swallowed hard and sighed. She was nervous.

"Jett was my first…and only," Jo whispered out softly, turning her head away from him embarrassed. She was sure that Kendall was beyond experienced, having heard about some of his ex-girlfriends one night when they were wrapped in deep conversation. "I haven't—in three years," she told him in a squeak, causing Kendall's face to be a bit surprised, but instantly turn into a smile.

"Well, I guess that means I'm going to have to make it extra special for you, doesn't it?" Kendall told her, stroking her cheek gently. Jo smiled up at him and he rested his forehead against hers with a smile, making sure to kiss her nose.

"I guess you have your work cut out for you," Jo told him, regaining a bit of her own confidence. Kendall smiled at her and went in for another kiss, chuckling against the smooth skin of her neck, his hands beginning to work at the hem of her tank top.

"Where do you wanna do this?" Kendall asked her, wanting to make sure Jo was her most comfortable, his words mumbled against the soft skin of her neck. He gently sucked and nipped her jaw line causing her to moan out softly, totally lost in the haze of his every being. Her hands were at the back of his neck, slowly massaging as Jo sighed.

"I-I don't care, anywhere is fine, just…quick, Kendall," Jo told him, gently grinding her hips against his, not being able to wait any longer. "Three years is too long," she told him, pushing his face towards hers, and capturing his lips.

Within five measly minutes, Jo and Kendall lay totally bare on the living room couch, making out furiously. Kendall's hand palmed Jo's breast gently, his fingers harshly rubbing over the erect pink bud in the center, causing Jo to sigh gently and moan, throwing her head back. Her center was slick with desire, Kendall's lengthy erection pressing between her legs as he ravenously kissed her ear and neck. She felt the rock hard body part press against her inner thigh, the dampness from the tip leaking down her leg, giving her a small chill up her spine.

"Just tell me when you're ready, alright?" Kendall told her between pants, working on her neck and collarbone, his hand still softly massaging her breast. Jo nodded as her hands roamed Kendall's muscular back, tracing the small tattoo on his left shoulder with nerves. She hadn't been in this position in a while, and she was beyond nervous. She hadn't been with anyone in three years, and it was like her first time all over again. Nevertheless, she hadn't been with anyone _ever_ but Jett. Jo didn't move at all, her nerves starting to get the best of her as she sighed uneasily, and tears began to come to her eyes. Kendall noticed the sharp, quivering cries in her throat and broke away from her neck, his hand ceasing to massage her breast. He brought it down to her bare hip and looked in her glassy eyes, as she tried her best to wipe her tears away with her shaky hand.

"What's wrong, Bejo?" Kendall asked her affectionately, gently placing a kiss on her nose. Kendall had graced her with the nickname a few weeks ago, citing her deliciously beautiful brown eyes as the object of his affection. It stood for Brown Eyed Josephine, and she adored the nickname and it nearly made her smile every time she heard it, but not right now. She was too nervous to do much of anything at the moment. Jo remained silent as more tears began to fall down her cheeks, and onto her bare upper half. "Baby, talk to me," Kendall whispered to her lips as she sighed deeply and squeezed out a few more tears. Kendall wiped them away slowly and she sighed out shakily.

"I'm just…I'm nervous," she told him, her voice barely audible from breaking so much. She felt ashamed for freaking out while Kendall was readily pressed up against her, ready to enter her at any moment. "I'm sorry, I-I'm such an idiot," she said with a small chuckle, as Kendall continued to wipe her eyes with a chuckle.

"You're not an idiot, Jo. You're nervous and it's alright to be nervous. You haven't done this in a while," Kendall told her with a gentle voice, whispering in her ear with a smile. He kissed her cheek and pecked her lips, his own eyes beginning to bounce up and down with anxiousness as he stared into her eyes. "Wanna know why I'm nervous right now?" he asked her with a sly smile, Jo looking at him a bit confused. She nodded and Kendall chuckle, leaning down and kissing her lips tenderly, rubbing his against hers in a mutual way. "I love you," he whispered to her lips softly. Everything else in the world stopped as Kendall nervously looked into Jo's eyes, waiting for a response from her. She smiled widely and nodded, biting her lower lip.

"I love you too, Kendall," she whispered out with a soft chuckle looking at him like he was the best thing in the world. She leaned up to him, kissing him powerfully and bucking her hips against his slowly, coaxing him to begin their tryst. Kendall nodded and so did Jo as he immediately went for her neck, bringing his hand back up to her hip to hold tightly. Her leg hitched up a bit as Kendall positioned himself at an easy angle, and slowly began to enter her. Jo of course tensed up, but she knew better than to do that, and tried her best to relax. Kendall, with a snap of his hips, roughly thrust into her, causing Jo's sensitive lower half to sting as she eased her head back on the couch in a bit of pain, chewing on her bottom lip. Kendall kissed her neck succulently, massaging her hips through the pain as her tight body engulfed his length, the feeling of being inside Jo the best he had felt in a while.

"You okay, baby girl?" Kendall asked her softly between kisses, making sure to somehow take the sting away by giving her body soft touches and caresses.

"Just…don't move yet, please," Jo begged him with a tight voice, trying to get herself used to this again.

"Of course not, of course not," Kendall told her repeatedly, kissing her ear, his fingers moving up to the roundness of her breasts, fingers ghosting over the tight skin. Jo's hands held onto Kendall's back tightly, the sting starting to go away. She knew Kendall was getting antsy just lying inside of her, and she went to his ear, kissing it gently.

"Okay, you can move," she told him. Kendall obeyed and slowly pulled out and harshly thrust back in, Jo being a bit used to the intrusion by now, and sighing as she spread out underneath him. Kendall began a steady pace, kneading her hip and breast at the same time, while slowly kissing her, making sure this was tender as it could get. Jo moaned into Kendall's lips, loving the feeling of his body on top of hers, not being able to control herself any longer. She melted into Kendall's touch, her hands going to his hips and rubbing them gently as he softly moved in and out of her for a few minutes.

"You feel…_ngh_…so good baby girl," Kendall told her softly between kisses. Every so often Kendall would hang his head and grunt as he'd thrust into her, sweat beginning to mat his bangs to his forehead. He sighed out loud, moving a bit faster as Jo began to tense up. Each time Kendall entered her, the pleasure came more and more, until she finally felt a rush towards her center, knowing that within the next few seconds she was going to climax. Her hands raked down Kendall's sweaty back, as she got lost in his breathy pants, not being able to hold on much longer. She bucked her hips up to meet Kendall's, about hanging on the edge of desire.

"Baby, once more," Jo got out between heavy pants, her voice beyond strained. Kendall roughly finished her off as she arched her back of the couch, clenched her teeth and eased her head back, letting out soft puffs of air through her mouth as she powerfully came. It was definitely the strongest orgasm she had ever had as Kendall continued working her through it. Within a few seconds, Kendall came as well, his breaths heavy and his body sweaty as Jo worked him through his, milking it for all it was worth. After the two exhausted bodies stopped, Kendall hovered over Jo breathless, looking down into her eyes with a smile, his green orbs shining at her smiling face.

"Wow," he told her with a slight chuckle, swallowing hard and gently moving the hair from her face. Jo swallowed hard, her chest rising and falling heavily.

"Wow," she said, kneading her fingers into Kendall's sweaty hair with a smile. Kendall leaned down and kissed her lips passionately once more, his hands massaging her hips gently, still laying inside of her. "It was perfect, Kendall," Jo told him with a smile. Kendall chuckled and smirked, resting his lips against Jo's forehead with a smile.

"You're perfect."

* * *

"Congratulations you two!" Doctor Harper told Jo and Kendall with a smile on her face.

Jo sighed worriedly and bit her lower lip, tears beginning to come to her eyes. Her heart raced methodically, and her eyes stayed on the model of the human uterus and embryo in front of her. She was afraid to look in Kendall's eyes, as he squeezed her hand tightly with what she prayed to be excitement. Here was, laying back in her gynecologists office in a gown, holding her boyfriend's hand like her life depended it.

And now, she was going to be a mom again.

Kendall and Jo's little tryst had only been a month and a half ago, and here she was, about to strap down the one man she loved more than anything in the world with a baby, just seven months into their relationship. Jo couldn't have been more terrified. She didn't even know if Kendall wanted kids. Heck, who said he was ready for kids? They had talked once or twice about getting married, but that was it. They hadn't even been together nine months, and they were already pregnant?

"I'll let you two have some time alone," Doctor Justine Harper told Kendall and Jo with a smile, taking her folder and closing it. "I'll be back in about five minutes," she said, before walking out of the door and closing it behind her. Jo couldn't hold it in anymore as she began to burst out into tears, Kendall turning to her with a confused, shocked expression on his face.

"I'm s-sorry, I'm s-so sorry," Jo cried out unintelligibly, tears running down her face like small individual rivers. "I'm so s-sorry, Kendall," she told him, laying a bit back on the exam table, her entire body shaking.

"Why are you apologizing, Bejo?" Kendall asked her softly with a smile on his face, moving closer to her and looking her in the eyes. Jo cried louder and harder, looking at his face in completely confusion and upset. She had never felt worse than she did now.

"Look what I'm doing to you!" she cried out in a tizzy, tears falling down her flushed cheeks, her eyes beginning to swell and her voice breaking. "We've been together seven months, Kendall! And now I'm…I'm cursing you with a child cause I forgot to make sure you used a condom cause I was too fucking nervous!" Jo told him in harsh, upset cries. Kendall gently rubbed her hand and traced his fingers through her hair, trying to calm her down, seeing how upset she was over this.

"Easy, babe. Relax," Kendall told her with a comforting smile of concern. Jo sniffled and looked up at Kendall with a tense upset face and sighed. "First of all, you aren't_ cursing_ me with anything," he told her, swallowing hard. "And second of all, it's both of our faults that we weren't safe alright? We got caught up in the moment, and it happens," he said soothingly, trying his best to keep his cool for Jo. On the inside, he was indeed freaking out beyond belief. He was going to be a father, and the second he heard the news it was like he wanted to drop down to the floor in awe.

"How do I know if you're ready for kids, Kendall? How do I know if you even want this baby? How do I know if you want me, and now…I already have Tyler…I can't raise two kids on my own," Jo cried out, bringing her hand to her face in agony. Kendall sighed, and threw two arms around her, as she cried hysterically into his shoulder, her entire body shaking. Kendall kissed her hair and gently rubbed her back as her crying stopped.

"Remember when you found all those numbers on the back of that envelope filled with bank slips and cash in my sock drawer?" Kendall asked her softly. Jo nodded and remembered Kendall citing it was something about how he managed his money from his guitar gigs, and put them towards his business dream. "Well they didn't have to do anything with music, or restaurants," Kendall told her in a soft whisper, his mind racing as he rubbed her back. Jo sniffled and parted from him, looking at him a bit strange.

"Well, what were they for?" she asked confused, as he took his thumbs and wiped her tears away.

"An engagement ring," Kendall told her with a smile. Jo looked at him with a confused face, biting her lower lip as he wiped his tears with her thumb.

"W-what?" she asked. Kendall smiled and leaned down kissing her lips in total joy.

"I was saving up for an engagement ring for you, Jo. I wanna marry you…" Kendall told her with a smile, watching as her face of pure horror turned to pure joy and shock.

"Really?" she asked through tears that were starting to bubble to the surface again with a smile.

"Really," Kendall told her with a smile. "I've fallen in love with you…and with Tyler…and now," he said, reaching his hand out to her stomach with a smile, and rubbing it gently "this little one in here," he whispered to her. Jo squeezed more tears from her eyes and swallowed hard, looking up at the man who had made her happier than she could ever imagine. "I wanna make us a family, and I don't care if you want a big wedding before the baby is born, or if you wanna do it in a courthouse, or on a beach….I don't care, as long as you're happy, Josephine, that's all that matters to me," Kendall told her, choking back his own tears. She nodded and slowly looked up at him, a big smile spread across her face as she took his hand in hers and squeezed it tightly.

"Yes, yes. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Kendall," Jo told him in a barrage of tears, "you've made me the happiest I've ever been, baby," she said, as Kendall hugged her tightly and kissed her hair and face. He broke from her and rested his hand on her flat abdomen with a smile, sighing and looking at her like she was the best thing in the world.

"I love you, Jo."

* * *

The year flew by for Kendall and Jo, and by the next summer, they were happily in love, married for eight months and living in a house on a quiet street in the suburbs with their ever growing family. Jo had moved up in her job to a personal assistant, where she was making more money and had more flexible hours, and Kendall had finally saved up enough to open his small little restaurant, Josephine's, which had been bustling with Hollywood's elite for the past three months.

Kendall sat up on the couch at 2 am, gently holding a bottle of pumped breast milk to his newborn daughter's small lips. The bags under his eyes said it all, seeing as the one month old had been waking up Tyler, Jo and he with bouts of crying for food, diaper changes and attention. The TV flashed in front of Kendall, as he watched the highlights from the last nights Stanley Cup final with tired, sagging eyes. He held the blonde baby with green eyes tightly in his hands, making sure his loveable daughter Isabelle wasn't choking on the bottle he was giving her. Her green eyes stayed locked on Kendall's, half hooded as they looked at him in wonder. No matter how tired Kendall was, he was not more tired than Jo.

He knew that his beautiful wife, and her ever helping son needed more sleep than he did, seeing as Tyler had summer camp and Jo had a job to go to. Then, when Jo came home from work, and Tyler came home from camp, Kendall would retreat to the small little restaurant that he had opened up just a few blocks away and manage that the entire night until close at 11:00.

Isabelle choked on the milk a bit and let out a small cry to which Kendall frowned, as he brought his beloved daughter's head to his lips.

"Don't cry, lovebug," he whispered to her, rocking her in her tiny pink onesie gently. Her hands moved gently across Kendall's chin as he chuckled, making sure to look directly into her eyes. Isabelle was absolutely beautiful with Kendall's green eyes, Jo's lighter blonde hair, and both of their expressive, dark eyebrows. Kendall was absolutely enthralled with his daughter, and spent most of the time just looking at her, wondering how he had gotten so lucky the past year.

"Did she wake you up?" Kendall heard a voice say, looking up and seeing Jo there, in sweatpants and one of Kendall's shirts, her messy blonde hair tied up in a bun. Kendall shrugged and smiled, looking down at the baby with a chuckle.

"Looks like the little miss was a bit hungry," Kendall said, tapping her nose affectionately, making sure to fasten the bottle against her lips. Jo smiled and walked over to him, her feet hitting the cold wood floor as she sat down next to him with a sigh.

"Let me nurse her, babe. My chest hurts anyway," Jo said with a sigh as Kendall looked at her with a small frown.

"You alright?" he asked her. Jo nodded and wiped the drowse from her eyes, yawning as she outstretched her arms towards Kendall's. Kendall gently took the bottle from his daughter's lips and chuckled, handing her over to Jo with a smile. "Go to mommy, princess," he whispered as he gave his daughter to her mother. Jo sighed with a smile, looking down at the wonderful baby her and Kendall had created.

"You need help?" he asked her, setting the bottle down on the table in front of them.

"Just get me a pillow," Jo said, rearranging Kendall's shirt so she would be able to feed the baby. Kendall gently put a pillow underneath Jo's arm so she could lean down on something as Isabelle immediately latched on to her chest, sucking greedily, always preferring Jo to a plastic bottle. Jo leaned back on the couch comfortably, watching as her daughter sleepily suckled, Kendall putting an arm around her with a smile, looking down at the baby. He softly kissed the side of her head, and Jo closed her eyes, feeling absolutely beyond at peace with her life.

Meeting Kendall Knight had proven to be the best thing that had ever happened to her.

"You know what?" Kendall asked her with a chuckle. Jo looked up at him with a smile.

"What?" she asked, expecting her husband to say something sweet and sensitive to her, about how much he enjoyed the moments like these. Kendall smiled, and a gleam went into his eye, a smirk on his face.

"This is the second best thing to ever happen on this couch."


	28. Innocence

**Rated M of course ;D I had so much fun writing this! I don't own anything! This just kinda came out from somewhere, Idk. Enjoy though! I might be doing some more of these kinds of stories as well as future fics.**

* * *

_**INNOCENCE**_

* * *

Jo Taylor was a bubbly, beautiful fourteen year old girl who had by far taken Kendall Knight's heart into her hands, and raised it high up above all beliefs. He knew it too.

Since the two blondes looked at each other the first day of ninth grade at lunch class, at Sherwood High School in Minnesota, they knew things were different. Jo wasn't the new girl or anything like that, and she and Kendall had been pretty close friends all throughout out elementary and middle school. They lived just a few blocks from each other, and hung out with the same friends, and Kendall always thought Jo was one of the sweetest people he had ever met.

The summer entering high school had proved a bit different for Kendall and Jo, each beginning to mature into their own persons, Jo hanging out more with her close group of friends that included Camille Roberts and Stephanie King, and Kendall hanging strictly with James, Carlos and Logan, playing hockey at the rink and such. The two friends hadn't really gotten the chance to hang out at all over the summer, but they occasionally talked on the computer and text messaged, just to see how the other was. But it seemed that over the summer, Jo had totally transformed herself into an absolutely gorgeous, mature, high school girl…and Kendall couldn't help but notice with big, green, googly eyes.

He remembered how Jo looked sitting at the cafeteria table with her soft blonde hair pinned to the side with a butterfly clip, the way her legs looked in the dark jeans she wore, and how her pink and white striped t-shirt brought more attention than Kendall could've imagined to her newly developing chest. He liked how she had a small sweep of pink eyeshadow on her lids, and some soft, pink chap stick smoothed over her lips, so they always looked kissable.

Kendall hadn't taken his eyes off Jo the entire lunch period, ignoring James, Carlos and Logan who were all enthusing about the new girls in their homeroom, and how they were all so "hot" and "sexy", but Kendall could care less about all of that. All he cared about was Jo, and how absolutely beautiful she looked. He had always thought she was pretty in middle school, when she wore her multi-colored skirts, her hair down and gelled and her sneakers tied up with blue shoelaces, but now, Kendall couldn't even fathom the way she looked.

Jo also remembered the first day of lunch, where she had seen one of her closest guy friends, Kendall Knight for the first time in a few weeks. Kendall's green eyes had always been a quality Jo had loved, and she never failed to smile every time she saw them. She looked at how much Kendall had changed from eighth to ninth grade, and was completely in awe about how she couldn't stop staring.

For starters, Kendall looked like he must've grown at least two inches over the summer, now standing tall over Carlos and Logan, about the same height as James who was already big in size. Kendall's shoulders had also gotten a bit broader, and his arms looked just a bit better in the green t-shirt he had worn on the first day of school. Jo looked at how Kendall's hair had been cut from being long in the back to short, but he still had his blonde bangs hanging in his face, his dark eyebrows more prominent with ever. And if Jo wasn't mistaking, she could see a bit of stubble on Kendall's chin and above his upper lip, giving him this look that she couldn't really understand.

It was then in ninth period English class, the first day of school, that Kendall got the nerve up to talk to the beautiful girl who he could once consider one of his best friends. Kendall remembered nervously going up to where Jo sat in the middle row, neatly fixing her notebooks as Kendall took the seat next to her with a smile. Jo immediately looked over at him and smiled, their eyes connecting and their hearts beating out fast. A simple "hi" was all that was needed, from Kendall and Jo falling back into their old habits, and their old friendship.

However by October, things began to get different.

Kendall would spend two days out of seven, having to wake up in the middle of the night due to sticky boxers and bed sheets. No longer were the dreams about famous female celebrities, or the girls that Kendall had seen in his father's playboys when he visited his apartment, but about Jo Taylor, and her beautiful face and body. It began to scare Kendall a bit, having to walk down to the laundry room at night, and wash his sheets when everyone was asleep. Kendall would stand in front of the washing machine, waiting for the forty minute countdown, thanking god that his mother and Katie were heavy sleepers. He had never really had a wet dream about a specific girl before, and he didn't know how to handle it. He only told James, Carlos and Logan about the dreams, and while James, who had been to third base with a girl before, told him it was normal to think of a girl you had a crush on, Kendall couldn't help but be concerned about it. He just hoped that the dreams of Jo would pass and that he would be able to get back to normalcy with her in the near future. He wanted to still be able to talk to her without his face turning red, or stammering like he had the past few times.

Kendall wasn't the only one dealing with problems.

Jo would sit in her room with Stephanie and Camille, as the two girls went on and on about how the boys would look at their breasts and butts in the hallways, and they would always make sure to hike up their shorts and puff out their chests when they passed a boy they liked. Jo sat there quietly, not saying anything, looking down at her chest compared to Stephanie's and Camille's. Jo was not nearly anything close to what Stephanie and Camille carried in their bra's, being only nearly an A cup while her two best friend's had grown to C's over the duration of the summer. Jo would cross her arms over her chest and bite her lower lip upset as the girls talked about Bobby Hendrickson and Tommy Jones, and how they had paid even more attention to Camille and Stephanie since school had started and they'd seen their new "assets". Jo didn't care about Bobby or Tommy or what they thought of her, but she understood what Camille and Stephanie were saying. The boys paid more attention to them because of their bigger breasts and butts. Jo wondered if Kendall did too. She wondered if Kendall had been looking at Camille and Stephanie instead of her, seeing as how her chest was smaller than everyone else's. The thought made her sad, seeing as she had developed such a crush on the blonde haired green-eyed beauty that seemed nervous every time he talked to her.

Neither Kendall or Jo knew that their feelings were mutual, until one day outside on the bleachers during lunch in mid November.

Jo sat alone with her sweater wrapped around her body, arms across her chest trying to hide the miniscule breasts that christened her body. Her soft blonde hair hung at the sides of her face, framing it perfectly, not even caring that the wind had picked up. The sky was dark, and it looked like there was a good two hours or so before rain would hit, it being unseasonably warm for Minnesota this late. She sat there pouting, watching Camille and Stephanie play football with the ninth and tenth grade boys, watching how they tried their best to act dumb and ditzy around the boys, their chests out for show.

Jo had opted out.

"Hey, what are you doing out here alone?" Kendall asked his friend with a smile on his face, dimples on his cheeks. Kendall had both his hands stuck in his pockets, and his varsity hockey jacket on. He, Carlos, James, Logan and another boy from the freshmen class had been the only ones to make the team this year, the rest of the boys playing on the junior varsity squad.

"Camille and Stephanie wanted to play football with the boys," Jo said quite miserably, trying to hide her sadness the best she could. However, Kendall immediately detected it. He took a deep breath and nervously took a seat next to his blonde friend.

"Well then why aren't you playing?" Kendall asked. Jo shrugged and looked down at her shoes, tapping them on the metal of the bleachers.

"I-I don't really like those boys," she said quite honestly, Kendall looking out on the field. Jo crossed her arms tighter to her chest, feeling extremely self-conscious, especially around Kendall. She felt like all he was looking for was her chest, and it upset her greatly. She wanted Kendall to see her face.

"Oh, well then why didn't you stay inside? It's chilly out here," he told her with a chuckle, awkwardly trying to get his words out, his heart beating faster and faster.

"I didn't want to sit alone," she told him with a sad, pathetic voice, biting her glossed lower lip. Kendall frowned at her and took a deep breath, gently putting an arm around her with a smile. The second he touched Jo, sparks went through his body, and Kendall did his best not to think any sexual thoughts about the girl, and just enjoy the time he spent holding her.

"You could've sat with me, Carlos, Logan and James, Jo," Kendall told her in a shaky whisper, curling his toes in his shoes trying to relax himself. Jo's heart was beating faster and faster, feeling Kendall's warmth and body heat on her.

"I know…I just…I wanted some air," Jo said awkwardly, trying her best to drop the subject completely. Kendall nodded, knowing Jo didn't really want to talk about it as he sighed, still holding onto her. Jo was silent, until her mouth opened up beyond her wildest dreams, and she asked Kendall the question that had been burning inside of her since the first day of school.

"Kendall, when you see a girl, what do you look at?" she asked him, no eye contact or physical contact at all, except her his arm around her. Kendall swallowed hard, looking at her profile until she turned her head to his, and they locked eyes.

"W-what do you mean?" he asked. Jo swallowed hard and sighed, her kohl rimmed eyes beginning to tear a bit, from the fear, anxiousness and nerves that filled her body as she talked to the one boy who she felt everything towards.

"What do you look at? Her face? Her hair? Or…her c-ch-chest," Jo stammered out nervously, looking down at her shoes awkwardly, blinking out a small tear that fell down her face. Kendall was beyond taken aback by the question, trying to calm himself down without the image of girl's chests on his mind. He took a small deep breath before answering Jo's question.

"I-I don't know, I-I guess all of them," Kendall admitted nervously, wondering if that was the answer that Jo wanted to hear. He soon learned that it wasn't, Jo letting out a small whimper and cry, wiping her eyes with her hand, arms still locked across her chest. Kendall was very confused about her question, and why she was crying.

"Jo, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked her, but Jo said nothing and just looked at him, her face contorted with tears. Kendall had never seen anything so heart wrenching, but so absolutely beautiful at the same time. Her brown eyes glistened with gorgeous sadness, and her tears fell down her rouged cheeks with angst.

"You like girls like S-Stephanie and Camille, don't you? You like girls who wear s-short shorts, and have b-big chests, and wear all t-that make-up, don't you, Kendall?" Jo told him with a weak, shaky voice. Kendall was in awe, looking at the girl who had broken down in front of him. "Not girls like me, who are smaller, and wear jeans, and don't wear a-a lot of make-up," Jo told him finishing up her rant, sniffling as the wind hit her face harshly. "You think _those_ kinds of girls are beautiful," she cried out softly.

Kendall swallowed hard. This was his chance. This was his time to tell Jo that he had liked her since the first day of school, and that she was always on his mind. This was his chance to tell her everything he had felt about her, and how beautiful he thought she was.

"I-I think _you're_ beautiful, Jo," Kendall told her sheepishly, blushing a bit as he pulled her in closer to him. Jo sniffled and looked up at Kendall with wide eyes, the tiny bit of make-up she wore smudged underneath her eye.

"W-what?" she asked him. Kendall took a deep breath, his voice shaky, as he smiled at her. He had never been so nervous in all his life. Not even before a championship hockey game.

"I think _you're _beautiful. Your hair, your smile, the way you dress, the way you do your make-up," Kendall told her with a smile, seeing Jo's face lighten up tenfold, and a smile spread across her face. "And I really like you…more than a friend," Kendall told her nervously, baring his entire soul in front of her. Kendall never expected what happened next. After a few seconds of silence, Jo cracked a small smile.

"I like you too, Kendall…more than a friend," she said awkwardly and nervously, looking up at the boy who made her heart race, and invaded her thoughts all times of the day.

Kendall Knight had never kissed a girl on the lips before, just a quick peck to Hannah Newman outside the eighth grade dance last year. His stomach began to flutter as Jo looked at him with wonder in her eyes, curious as to what was going to happen next. Kendall swallowed hard and bit his lip unsure, wondering if he should ask Jo to kiss, or just go for it. Kendall didn't even know if Jo had ever been kissed before, and was wary unto whether he should do it or not.

He decided to go for it.

Kendall slowly began to lean into Jo's lips, trying to give the girl as much time as she could to figure out what was happening, and if she was okay with it or not. Jo's heart fluttered up as Kendall moved closer to her, arching his head nervously. She had never kissed anyone before, but she felt she was ready, especially after what Kendall had just told her. His grip on hers got tighter as with his head cocked to the side, moving in even slower, his open looked into Jo's seeing that they were just a few centimeters from hers, and that she looked happier than Kendall had ever seen her. Both Kendall and Jo closed their eyes as they slowly moved their lips closer to each other.

From the first contact, Kendall and Jo both shivered from the wind and the sparks, as their lips locked on one another's. Kendall tasted like chocolate from the cupcake he had eaten for lunch, and Jo tasted like tangy orange, the candy she had with her lunch. Kendall and Jo's lips moved gently with each others, neither party really knowing what to do. This was enough for them right now. He squeezed her closer to him, as they opened their lips a bit, and smacked them gently, both beginning to pull away with butterflies in their stomachs. Kendall and Jo opened their eyes and looked at each other with smiles, Jo's entire face red as well as Kendall's. Jo took her hands from her chest and rested one on Kendall's thigh as he touched it gently.

Knowing the age old tradition from when James' older brother John was in high school, Kendall slowly began to take off his varsity jacket as Jo looked at him a bit suspicious. Kendall smiled at her, feeling confident and manly as ever as he held the jacket in his hands, and then looked back at Jo with a smile.

"Jo…will you be my girlfriend?" he asked her with a small smile, getting ready to put the jacket around her shoulders. Jo's heart sped up, and she smiled widely, wiping the rest of her tears away from her eyes nodding feverishly.

"Of course," she told him with glee, as Kendall put the jacket around her shoulders, and helped her slide her arms into the sleeves. Once it was on her, Kendall held her a bit tighter to him, and kissed her hair gently with a smile, loving the feeling of having a beautiful girl cuddled up next to him, one he could call his girlfriend.

* * *

By mid February, Jo and Kendall were one of seven couples that had formed so far in the freshmen class. James and his girlfriend, Samantha, were one of them too, along with some other kids that Kendall had grown up with in elementary school.

Jo adored at how Kendall would always wait for her at her locker outside of school, and how when he walked her home, always carrying her books, he'd turn to her at her door with a smile. Jo was thankful that her parents weren't home when Kendall walked her home. Even though they knew she had a boyfriend, and had met Kendall once before, the thought of kissing him in front of her parents nearly wanted to make her throw up from embarrassment.

Every day, Kendall would move closer to Jo, and lean down, and give her a big kiss on the lips before he left her sights. In the past few weeks, Jo and Kendall had gone from the simple kisses on the lips like they had shared in November to more intense kisses, where they could stay attached at the mouth for a minute or two. Jo loved how Kendall's arms would go around her waist, always wearing Kendall's hockey jacket whenever it was cold enough. She loved how different Kendall would taste every time they kissed, but how he always tasted like himself. Jo and Kendall were living the perfect, freshmen relationship that they were both content with.

It was the beginning of June and Kendall and Jo were planning on going to a party that one of the sophomore kids, Percy Wright was having for the end of the school year. His parents were away for the weekend, and Percy had the entire house for the weekend. Seeing as Percy was on the varsity hockey squad, he had invited Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan to the party, seeing as they were friends with the upperclassman. Kendall and Jo knew that their parents would never let them go to a party, especially since there was guaranteed alcohol that was going to be served. Thinking quick, Kendall told his mother that he was going to be sleeping at James' and Jo told her parents that she was going to sleep at Camille's, which wasn't a total lie. They had just left out the part about the party.

Kendall stood in James' room with Carlos and Logan, all of them getting ready to walk over to Percy's just a few blocks away.

"Guys, I gotta tell you something," James said outright with an odd smile on his face, looking like he was about to burst. Carlos and Logan who sat on the floor looked up at their friend with a smile, and Kendall turned to James confused, his brows furrowed.

"What is it?" Logan asked innocently with a smile on, his brown eyes looking into James'. James smiled and then looked at his friends with an excited, nervous grin on his face.

"I went over Samantha's after school today, and her parents weren't home…and we had sex," James told them slyly, trying to keep all his excitement bundled up in his voice. Kendall, Logan and Carlos all looked at him very different, for very different reasons.

Logan looked at James terrified, knowing that he and Samantha had only been going out since January, and that there was no way they were in love or anything close to it. His mom had told him that only people in love had sex, and while Logan knew it wasn't true, he couldn't help but be appalled that James would do something so permanent with just some random girl he had only been dating for three months.

Carlos looked up at James like he was the hero that Carlos had been waiting for. The fourteen year old had never even kissed a girl on the lips before, or the cheek, and didn't know the first thing about girls. He wanted to hear about the experience in detail, knowing that James would be sure to explain it to him, and then give him a pat on the back that it would happen to him someday, just as he did every time he reached a new level of sexual prowess.

Kendall looked at James embarrassed, and a bit awkwardly. Samantha and James had been going out three months shorter then he and Jo, and they were already having sex while Kendall and Jo were still just kissing. Kendall was afraid to go any further with her, even though he so desperately wanted to. He would still have wet dreams about his girlfriend, but not as often. However now, when Kendall would think about Jo in the slightest sexual way, he would almost automatically get a raging hard-on. Sometimes if he was sure that everyone was asleep, Kendall would lie in his bed and think about Jo that way, making sure he would get hard. He'd then jerk off with the image of her in his mind, the thought of her hand around his pulsing length too much for the boy to handle. It was the only way Kendall was surviving right now. He didn't want to push Jo into anything she wasn't ready for. He liked her too much.

"You seriously had sex?" Logan asked him with wide eyes, the tanned boy nodding victoriously.

"Yes, and it was fucking **awesome**. You guys _have_ to do it. It's so much better than…you know," James said with a chuckle, his stare going to Kendall's as if he knew. Kendall swallowed hard and tried to tune out of the conversation, pretending that he was looking something in his jacket pocket, taking out his phone. He pretended he was texting Jo as Carlos and Logan questioned and disapproved of his actions, James not caring what they thought.

"Hey K-Dog, have you and Jo had sex yet?" James asked the boy, knowing the answer would probably be no. James wasn't asking to be a prick, he was just so vamped about his first fully sexual experience, and he wanted to stand out in front of everyone. James didn't know that Kendall was beyond sexually frustrated in every sense of the word.

"Uh…no," Kendall told him awkwardly, sitting down the floor, trying to hide his face.

"Well, has she given you head?" James asked him, quite savvy in his sexual terms, making Logan blush and Carlos giggle like an immature teenager.

"Uh…n-no," Kendall told James awkwardly, looking down at his fingers upset. James let out a short scoff, and Kendall immediately felt horrible about himself. Was he supposed to be doing all these sexual things with Jo that James was telling him? Was that how teenagers were supposed to act when they were in high school?

"Well, why don't you guys get a room tonight at the party," James told him, smiling, trying to help Kendall out. "Percy has a big house, and I'm sure there will be a room open where you and Jo could go," James told him with an excited smile. Kendall looked at James half-heartedly, and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I-I don't know," Kendall told him shakily as James sighed.

"Oh come on, Kendall. Don't be a baby. You and Jo have been going out since November. You guys have to start doing stuff, or else people are going to make fun of you," James told him with a confident and proud smile, Logan and Carlos looking at the boy in awe. James had seemed to grow six years older in the past five minutes, and Kendall six years younger.

"But I don't know if she's ready to do that stuff, James," he told the boy, looking up at him with worried eyes. James sighed and sat down next to Kendall, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Listen to me, Kendall. She is definitely ready. You guys have been kissing for months now. I'm sure she wants to do a lot more, and is just too shy to tell you," James told him with a smile, trying to encourage his best friend. Kendall sighed and shrugged.

"I don't even know how to do any of that stuff," Kendall grumbled under his breath, too embarrassed to say it any louder. James sighed and hit Kendall's shoulder playfully.

"Neither did I, man. It just comes to you naturally. You'll be fine. I promise," James told him brightly. Kendall looked up at him, ignoring Logan's looks of warning, and Carlos' uncertainty. He thought of the absolute pleasure he could be feeling with Jo, like James was with Samantha. He thought of how he and Jo could be touching each other in places where no one else could, and the vision and dream of that made him nearly shudder with absolute delight.

"Alright. I'll try something," Kendall announced with a sly smile on his face.

* * *

"So what did you want to talk about?" Jo asked brightly.

Kendall and Jo sat on the bed of one of the many guest rooms in Percy Wright's house. The room was darkened except for a lamp Kendall had turned on, the door locked, and filled with silence. Jo wore a loose fitting black tank top and a red skirt with black sandals, her blonde hair down her back, scrunched with gel to create soft waves. She wore her usual chap stick, and a bit of grey eyeshadow. She looked absolutely gorgeous.

Kendall had gotten Jo up into the room, telling her that he wanted to talk about something. All the while, he was deciding how to go about making his move. James had told him that this was the first step, and that everything else afterwards was up to him. He had to be sly, and convincing, and then soon Jo would realize what he was doing and go along with it. Kendall moved a bit closer to Jo with a smile, touching her hand which rested on her lap gently.

"You look really pretty tonight, babe," Kendall said, using the nickname he had christened her with so long ago. Jo smiled and blushed, giggling at Kendall's nervousness and anxiousness.

"Thank you," she told him back with a sweet, sexy smile. Kendall sighed deeply, and moved a bit closer to her on the bed, his face only a few inches from hers in the half-lit room. Kendall said nothing, but took a big, deep breath and leaned in, kissing her lips like he had the first time in November. Jo willingly kissed back with a chuckle, loving to kiss Kendall, making her beyond happy. After a few seconds, Kendall immediately turned the kiss a bit more intense, slipping his tongue inside Jo's mouth. They had done this before; the furthest they had ever gotten was kissing horizontally on the living room couch with Kendall's hand resting on Jo's breast, having been interrupted by a key in Kendall's front door. Kendall and Jo's lips smacked audibly, his hand resting on her skirted thigh shaking a bit. Jo giggled in the kiss a bit, Kendall feeling a bit more confident as the two teenagers began to slowly lie horizontally on the cushy bed, their lips still attached.

Kendall was on top of Jo, kissing her lips like his life depended on it, Jo seeming to be fine with everything that was happening between them. Kendall's nerves were shaking inside, knowing that they were going to have to get farther. They had been just kissing for a while now, and he needed something new. Even his hand was getting old. Kendall and Jo began to get a bit more heated, as his hands tangled in her long blonde hair, their noses roughly pushing up against one another.

Then Kendall decided he had enough of just kissing.

He slowly, but surely took his right hand from her hair and brought it down to Jo's knee. Kendall quickly attached his hand to it, and began to trace up her thigh, hoping Jo wouldn't think too much of it. He moved up more and more, his kissing still strong as he got underneath Jo's skirt. He could feel her tense a bit, but she didn't stop kissing him, or ask him to stop. Kendall moved his hand up even higher, feeling the heat radiate from between her legs. Kendall had never even attempted to bring his hands anywhere near here…except now. Taking a deep breath, Kendall gently brought his fingers up to her center, feeling the damp fabric of Jo's underwear on his fingertips, the feeling getting him very nervous. He kissed her mouth even harder as she tensed up underneath him, not trying to fight him off.

Kendall gently took his pointer finger and thumb, and began slowly massaging Jo through her underwear, his hands as shaky as could be. Jo's legs quivered a bit and moved under Kendall, as the teens' breathy pants between kissed filled the room, Kendall's hand shaking. So far, Jo hadn't tried to beat Kendall off or anything like that, kissing him back shakily the best she could.

Kendall, finding the fabric of Jo's underwear quite annoying, slowly began to tiptoe his fingers to the hemline of the fabric where he snuck two fingers inside, pushing the obstacle to one side, leaving her completely exposed down there. Shaking a bit, Kendall slowly began to touch Jo's soft, wet skin with his fingers, the feeling of how warm she was down there absolutely intoxicating to the fifteen year old. He was so curious unto what her body held for him; never have experiencing anything like this before. Kendall's fingers fell into all her damp crevices, finally resting on her center and rubbing slightly, causing Jo's body to buck into Kendall's a bit. Kendall had never felt anything so beautiful and perfect with his hands before, and the fact that she was allowing him made it all the better. Kendall, taking the buck of her hips that she liked the feeling, slowly began to massage the small nub of skin at her core, not knowing really what it was, but knowing that it made her feel good. He felt Jo's legs spread a bit under his, and he felt her kissing begin to cease a bit, as if her body was falling into some type of relaxing state he couldn't understand. Kendall kissed Jo slower, and rubbed harder, causing her to get damper and damper, making Kendall's hand rub slick against her skin. He felt Jo's legs begin to get wider and wider under him, wondering what was happening with her, and if this was what was supposed to go on when he did this. Kendall went even harder with his fingers, massaging the nub harshly and roughly, as Jo began to shake underneath him. Suddenly, Jo broke away from Kendall's lips, and rested her head back on the pillow.

"_Kendall,_" she moaned out loud between breaths, as the fourteen year old girl climaxed for the first time in her life.

Kendall didn't think he should stop, and kept rubbing, as his girlfriend's legs shook and jerked beneath him, her hips raising every few seconds, her lower half throbbing against Kendall's now soaked fingers. Kendall watched Jo's face in pure bliss, thinking her expression was absolutely gorgeous. He had never seen the girl so absolutely filled with pleasure in his entire life. Jo's eyes were still closed, her breaths still rapid as Kendall slowly kept his hand rested between her legs, not wanting the wonderful heat, and slickness to be lost yet. Jo, whose entire body shook, looked up at Kendall with big brown eyes, that seemed innocent and scared to death. The music from the party downstairs could be heard distantly, as both lovers breathed heavily and gave each other awkward looks. Jo swallowed hard, not being able to look right in Kendall's eyes, as she moved her hips, trying to signal Kendall to stop touching her. Kendall got the message, and slowly rearranged her underwear, and then slowly moved his wet hand down to her thigh and knee. Kendall swallowed hard and sat up, looking away from Jo awkwardly.

He felt an extreme tightness in his jeans, and looked down only to see he had the worlds biggest hard on. It was more painful than Kendall could have ever imagined, and he mumbled curses under his breath, trying to shield it from Jo embarrassed, hoping it would go away. Jo sat up on the bed and looked at Kendall who nervously was hiding his bulge, her voice weak and her lower half still sensitive.

"W-was that just your fingers?" Jo asked awkwardly and soft, Kendall swallowing hard and nodding, his eyes closed.

"Uh, yeah," he said to her, not being able to look in her direction due his embarrassment. Jo moved closer to Kendall, and bit her lower lip unsure of what to say next.

"I-it felt…amazing," Jo told him with a shaky voice, her legs compelled closed as Kendall nodded, turning more away from Jo on the bed, his head craning towards her so it looked like he was listening.

"It looked like it," Kendall said slowly, trying to think of things that weren't sexual so he could calm down. Jo bit her lip and reached out to touch Kendall's arm.

"You know, I knew when you told me you wanted to talk, that you didn't _really _want to talk," she said to him with a soft chuckle, her voice still unsure. "Camille said that's what Tommy Jones said to her when they did things at a party a few months ago," she told him, looking down and sighing, her voice gentle and unconfident. Kendall turned a bit back to her with an unconfident, unsure face and a deep sigh, keeping his body away from hers.

"You knew what was going to happen?" he asked her with wide green eyes, wondering if James had been right about her being ready. Jo looked down innocently, and then back up at Kendall, a blush across her pale face.

"I knew…something…was going to happen," she said to him in a low voice. Kendall nodded and looked away from her awkwardly, wondering what was going through Jo's mind right now. Kendall looked down and saw that his hard-on wasn't going away anytime soon, and that it needed to be taken care of right now. What was he going to do? He was either going to have to go into the bathroom and go through all the people in the party covering himself, or he could relieve himself right here in front of Jo. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable, but right now he didn't have a choice.

"A-are we done here?" Kendall asked her awkwardly, trying to hide his erection, getting more and more uncomfortable by the second. He wanted to stay and talk about this with Jo, but not right now. Jo awkwardly looked at Kendall and felt hurt and upset by his words., her voice starting to break a bit.

"I guess," she said upset, turning away from Kendall on the bed, crossing her arms across her chest like she used to. Kendall immediately knew Jo was upset with him and sighed. He knew that his words were out of context, and he hadn't meant to treat Jo like she was one of James' dates.

"I-I didn't mean it like that, Jo. I-I just…I…I have a problem, and I-I need to fix it," Kendall said awkwardly, clearing his throat, his nerves beginning to get the best of him. Jo moved towards Kendall and rested her hand on his thigh, overshooting it. Kendall hissed as Jo mistakenly touched his raging hard on through his jeans, the girl being taken aback by it. "Fuck," Kendall hissed out awkwardly, as Jo brought her hands back in surprise, her face a basket of worries.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to," she told him awkwardly with a upset face, looking at the mix of pain and pleasure on Kendall's face.

"It's alright, I-I just need to get rid of this," Kendall said upset and nervously, wondering where he could go to finish himself off. Jo nuzzled up against Kendall awkwardly, resting her hand on Kendall's erection, gently stroking him through his jeans nervously.

"I can do it," she whispered softly, Kendall whipping his head around to her, giving her a surprised look.

"W-what?" he asked her. Jo nervously stroked Kendall's length, the blonde boy shivering with pleasure as he let out a soft groan. "Babe, y-you don't have to. I-I can do it myself," he said awkwardly, feeling very uncomfortable at the moment. Jo leaned into Kendall even more, her shaking hands rubbing him slowly.

"You made me feel good, Kendall. Now it's my turn," she told him with a shaky voice, unsure of her own actions. Kendall looked at her with a confused, upset face.

"A-are you sure you're ready?" he asked her, his mind a mess of nerves. "It's…it's…okay if you aren't," Kendall told her, unsure if he was ready for the reality of Jo's hand on his length. Jo looked up at Kendall with a small nervous smile.

"I've never done it before, Kendall. So I'm—I'm sorry if I mess up," she told him, indirectly answering his question. She brought her hands to the button of his jeans, and slowly undid it, along with his fly. Her hands were shaking profusely as she began to tug Kendall's jeans down to his ankles, the relief of cool air making the boy sigh. Jo moved closer to Kendall timidly, her hands travelling along the hemline of his boxers.

She had never seen a male naked body in her life, and she was quite nervous. She didn't know what to expect, only the diagrams on the wall in health class. She didn't know exactly what to do, but had some guidance from the things she heard the older girls say, and from when she took her mom's Cosmopolitans for fun. Jo slowly began to peel Kendall's boxers back, nervously awaiting the unveiling of his prominent length. Her eyes grew wide and scared when she saw her boyfriend's erection, standing straight up in a salute, looking painfully uncomfortable, the tip shiny with fluid leaking out from the tip and onto his shaft. Kendall swallowed hard and looked away from Jo, easing his head to his back, the exposure of cool air quite pleasurable to him. His face was blushed beyond belief as Jo pulled his boxers down to his thighs, her eyes stuck on the rigid column on flesh.

Jo nervously took her right hand, moving closer to Kendall and slowly began to grip the pulsating member, Kendall nearly squealing from the contact. Jo nervously went to the side of Kendall's face and kissed his cheek slowly, the boy hanging his head, looking down at Jo's gentle hand, nails polished cotton candy pink gripping him like he had always imagined.

"_Ngh,_" Kendall barely got out as Jo moved her hand down to his base, and then back up again, causing him to shake a bit, his face still a bit blush from his exposure. Jo nervously kissed his ear and cheek, trying to keep her nerves in check as she twisted her hand around his member, and flicked her wrist, causing Kendall to ease his head back and turn towards her, resting his forehead against hers, his breaths heavy.

"Am I doing okay so far?" Jo asked nervously, her voice cracking as Kendall nodded, biting his lower lip with a satisfied smirk.

"Perfect," he told her softly. Jo's hands continued to explore her boyfriend's erection, fingers gently kneading the tip as he sighed, beginning to shift uneasily in his seat, at Jo nervously kissed between his eyebrows, and his face.

"Jo, get…a pillow case or something…it's not gonna be much longer," he told her between heavy breaths and pants, trying his best to warn the girl what was about to come. Jo took a minute to understand, and then quickly reached over and took a pillow case from one of the pillows, bringing it between her and him. Kendall, who seemed to be an expert at this, took the pillow case and fastened it around his length and sighed, taking Jo's hand and replacing it with his own. Jo quickly tugged on his rock hard member and after only a few seconds, sent Kendall over the edge. Her eyes went wide as she felt Kendall shakily release inside the pillowcase, his breaths short, face sweaty and moaning softly. Jo felt some of his release began to trickle downwards, not being all caught in the pillowcase, as she gently continued to work him through his powerful orgasm.

Kendall, losing all will, slowly leaned his head against Jo's, his breaths heavy and labored, as Jo nervously swallowed hard and looked at her boyfriend with a small, confused smile.

"W-was that okay?" she asked him softly, unsure of what to say, Kendall still holding the pillowcase around his erection. He eased his head up and nodded, biting his lip and smiling softly, his entire body stimulated from the pleasure.

Kendall awkwardly cleaned himself up, throwing the pillowcase in the bathroom trash, pulling up his jeans, and getting himself all fixed up in the bathroom as he walked back to where Jo sat on the bed, awkwardly looking down at her fingertips. Kendall sat down next to her, sliding an arm around her and kissing her cheek gently. Things were still awkward, seeing as what they had just done.

"I'm glad that you were the first person to make me feel like that, Kendall," Jo told him with a soft, nervous voice. She looked back at him with a small smile on her young face, Kendall blushing a bit at the comment.

"Me too," he said softly, smiling at her. Jo looked at him and touched his thigh gently, as if she had something on her mind that she wanted to say. "What's wrong?" he asked her. Jo swallowed hard and looked up in his eyes, nervously sighing and contemplating the fears in her head.

"I—I know there is a lot that we can do past that, a-and I'm not ready for it yet," Jo said awkwardly, her voice beginning to break a bit. Kendall's entire face dropped and he allowed Jo to nuzzle into him as he hugged her tightly.

"Hey, you listen to me," he told her softly, massaging her arm gently. "You are my girlfriend, and I'm never going to push you to do anything you don't want to," he told her softly, kissing her blonde locks gently. "I don't want to do anything past that, alright?" he said. Jo looked up at him with a small tear falling down her cheek which Kendall wiped away, before kissing her lips gently.

"Alright," Jo said softly. Kendall smiled and pecked her lips once more with a smile on her face.

"Why don't we get out of here, and take a walk around the block, and look at the stars," Kendall told her, knowing it was one of Jo's favorite activities. Jo nodded eagerly as her and Kendall arose from the bed and grabbed hands, heading out the door a little less innocent then when walking in.


	29. No Strings Attached: Part II

**I know you guys have been waiting a while for this! Here it is! Enjoy! :D Rated M of course, and I don't own anything.**

* * *

**_NO STRINGS ATTACHED: PART II_**

* * *

"Dak, stop."

"What's wrong, baby girl?"

"I don't wanna."

Dak took his lips away from Jo's neck, with a breathy pant, licking his kiss swollen lips with an annoyed and frustrated sigh. His hand slowly came down from Jo's shirt, and it ghosted against her abdomen as she sat up on the couch, with an afraid look in her eyes.

"Why not, Jo? We've been going out for six months already, don't you wanna be together?" Dak asked her, trying his best not to get too angry. Jo looked at him with sad puppy dog eyes, shifting a bit away from him in the couch.

"I thought we _are_ together?" she asked him in the most innocent way possible. Jo knew what Dak was talking about, but she didn't want to have to talk about this. Not now, when a million and five things were going through her head.

Most of them relating to Kendall Knight.

It had been three weeks since their little rendevouzs in Kendall's room, and they had both silently agreed to not talk about it. It was if both parties just pretended it didn't happen towards each other, however on the inside, both of them knew the extreme sexual tension they felt. Jo hadn't even had the guts to ask if Kendall had gotten anywhere with Nina, fearing that talk would turn into action again.

It wasn't that she was scared of Kendall.

Jo was scared of what she felt for her best friend.

It was as if when they were together in his room that day, that everything just made sense. Every touch from him was wanted and comfortable, every single thing that he said comforted her, every kiss was taken into deep thought. It was if Kendall had been with her all along the past six months, and she wanted him more now than she wanted anything.

Jo knew that deep down, she had always had a thing for Kendall, but somehow being best friends worked. It wasn't like she had known Kendall's kiss, or that she had felt him being anywhere near intimate with her, but now, after that, Jo was addicted. Her attraction to her best friend increased tenfold, and she was terrified that Kendall didn't feel the same way.

Jo was deciding to keep it quiet, just like her and Kendall had agreed.

She wouldn't tell anyone what happened in his room, or what her feelings were towards him. It would be like he didn't even exist in her mind,

And it would slowly kill Jo.

"I mean together like...you know," Dak told her with raised eyebrows. Jo sighed nervously and looked away, knowing that Dak was a normal eighteen year old boy, and that he was going through the same thing as Kendall. He wanted sex. Jo knew that Dak was a virgin, and that he wanted to get things rolling with her. It wasn't like he was a sex addict, cause Jo knew Dak cared for her, and he had even told her he loved her once or twice, but she didn't feel like she would ever be able to have sex with him.

Especially not with her growing feelings from Kendall.

Jo sighed again and twiddled her thumbs as Dak sighed uneasily and frustrated, bringing his hand to his head and massaging his brows. "I'm-I'm not ready for that yet," Jo mumbled out unconfidently as Dak bit his lower lip.

"Do you think...you'll be ready soon?" he asked her, trying his best not to sound like he was pushing her. Jo got even more uncomfortable and shyed away from him with a sigh, looking down at the floor.

"I-I don't know, okay?" she snapped back quietly, crossing her arms across her chest, and rubbing her fingers together nervously.

"Okay, okay," Dak said reassuringly, trying to calm her down a bit. Dak really did love Jo, but she was being very difficult with the physical part of their relationship. Jo barely let him touch her to begin with, and the past three weeks had been extra slow for two of them. It was like Jo didn't even want to be kissed by him. It made Dak worry, and even though he knew Jo would never cheat on him, he began to suspect something was up. "Can we uh-talk about something?" he asked her lowly. Jo's head snapped back around and she looked at him nervously. She prayed to God that Dak somehow had not gotten wind of what happened between her and Kendall.

"What?" she asked anxiously, turning her body towards him. Dak moved closer to her and took her hands in his, gently stroking them and smiling at her awkwardly.

"Listen babe, the past three weeks, I-I've noticed you've been a bit more...distant...with me," he told her. Jo's heart immediately dropped once she saw the look in her boyfriend's eyes. He looked sad, and confused. As if he knew something was going on, but didn't know what it was. "I just wanna know if i did something wrong, or something to upset you," he told her with a sad look in his eyes, touching her hand lightly.

Jo felt horrible.

While she wasn't in love with Dak like he was with her, she cared about him greatly. Jo wished she was in love with the conventionally handsome, pop star, who would give the world for her. But she wasn't.

Her heart had begun to beat for her handsomely unattractive best friend, Kendall Knight.

"No, not at all," Jo told him softly, stroking his hand gently, trying to give him some of his confidence back. "You didn't do anything wrong, don't think that," she told him reassuringly, allowing his hand to rest on her thigh. "I've just been...I don't know, kind of wishy-washy the past few weeks. It's just work, and stress, and all of that stuff," Jo lied through her teeth, hoping that Dak would believe it. She saw his eyes flutter a bit, and he took a deep sigh, plastering on the fakest smile she had ever seen.

However it was unspoken communication between the boyfriend and girlfriend. Both knew that at this moment, they weren't going to last much longer, and an ominous cloud hung over both of them. Dak rubbed Jo's hand gently and sighed, putting an arm around her and holding her close.

"Why don't we watch a movie or something?" he told her with a strong smile, trying his best to hide the utter disappointment he felt in this moment.

"Sounds great," Jo told him with a superficial smile, cuddling into her boyfriend, wondering what was going to happen now.

* * *

Kendall and Nina writhed passionately in bed, the redheads beautiful locks being thrown back onto the pillow as she hummed in absolute pleasure. Kendall was on top of her, his right hand anchored at her bare breast, kneading it gently and his other between her legs, harshly rubbing her soaked, warm core.

"Oh gosh, more Kendall, more," she told him in a strained voice, her legs quivering and spread out underneath him. Kendall's fingers moved even faster, fingering her center the best he could as he felt Nina spasm beneath him, her hands around his neck as he sucked on her jawline. While even thought he sex between Kendall and Nina was still bad, ever since his little "practice session" with Jo, Kendall had become the most confident he had ever been in the bedroom, feeling more and more powerful as his sexual escapades with Nina continued. This had been the second time today that she had climaxed just from the massaging of his fingers. Kendall loved seeing his girlfriend writhe in pleasure beneath him, the way her chest breathed heavily, and the shadows casted on her thin stomach.

"You're so wet, baby girl," Kendall whispered scandalously in Nina's ear, biting on the shell with a sigh. Nina moaned audibly again, feeling absolutely amazing against Kendall's fingers, her hips beginning to buck as she felt her heigh coming on.

"Oh gosh, _almost there_," she got out in a strained voice, as Kendall finished her off strongly. Nina let out a loud moan and pulled at Kendall's hair as her hips slowly bucked, allowing his fingers to pass her throbbing center slowly and achingly. "_Oh Kendall,_" she moaned out in pleasure, a slick sheen of sweat collecting on her face, as Kendall nuzzled his face in her neck, stopping in his tracks when he saw her luscious red locks.

This wasn't Jo.

This had been happening lately, every time he would pleasure Nina. He would avoid saying Nina's name, he would avoid looking in her eyes, he would avoid looking at her hair. She was just as tan as Jo, and the two had the same body type.

It was more than enough to pretend that Nina was Jo successfully.

This way, Kendall could please her.

He hadn't stopped thinking of what had happened in his room with Jo. The sounds she made, watching as her virgin body squirmed and writhed in pleasure that only Kendall had given her. Watching her face as she came had to be one the most beautiful things Kendall had ever seen, loving how her nose scrunched up and how she chewed on her bottom lip, as if she had lost all control.

Kendall's attraction to Jo had always been within him, but he had never acted on it. He knew Jo wasn't interested, seeing as she had scooped up a mirage of dates from boys when she first entered the Palm Woods. Kendall had always wanted to take Jo out, but had always decided against it. And then soon after she arrived, Kendall had met Nina, and he had forgotten all about his feelings towards his soon to be best friend.

Kendall rolled to the side of Nina, his rock hard erection between his legs as Nina breathed heavily next to him, stretching her body and chuckling. She turned to Kendall and immediately went to his neck, kissing it gently, as her hand moved down to the hem of his sweatpants.

"I tell you Mr. Knight, whatever happened to your hands to make them magic," she told him, mumbling against his lips, "I am _not_ complaining." Nina instantly ran her hands to his length, surrounding it as Kendall sighed, and gently began to ease them out of his sweat pants, hissing a bit from her sensitive touch. Nina, very surprised, sat up in bed as Kendall turned away from her, gently running his hand through his sweaty hair. "W-what's wrong babe?" Nina asked him with a confused look as Kendall sat up in bed staring at her.

"I'm just-I'm kinda tired, thats all," he told her, lying profusely. Nina looked at him with a disappointed face, motioning down to his sweatpants, as Kendall's eyes followed hers.

"B-but how are you gonna sleep with that?" Nina joked out awkwardly, scratching the back of her neck with a chuckle. Kendall joked out and sighed.

"I'll take care of it. I-I should be going home anyway," Kendall said , grabbing at his shirt which hung on the bedpost of Nina's bed. Nina sat up more in bed as Kendall stood up painfully, and began to put his shirt on, his obvious erection sticking out of his sweat pants.

"Kendall, there is no way you are going to walk down two floors to your apartment with _that _thing," Nina joked out, hoping he would stay, her brows furrowed. "Why don't you let me take care of it, babe? It's my turn to make you feel good," Nina told him with a smile, crawling over to him in the bed, her lower half bare and her upper half clad in a lacy red bra. Kendall looked at the want and desire on Nina's face and sighed, leaning down to peck her lips gently.

"I'll take the elevator," he told her, touching her chin tenderly. "And maybe next time. I really need to get home," Kendall lied, watching as the sparkle faded from Nina's eyes. This wasn't the first time he had scurried off with an enormous erection, but it was the first time Nina had recognized a pattern. She bit her lip and sat back down on the bed upset, immediately pulling the covers to her body.

"Oh, okay then," she told him sadly as Kendall gathered up his wallet and keys from the nightstand. He leaned down and kissed her lips platonically one last time before scurrying out of the apartment, and closing the door behind him.

The trek to 2J wasn't as short as Kendall hoped it to be. The second he walked in the door, thankful that no one was in the living room, he threw his wallet and keys on the counter, and went into the bathroom. He locked the door behind him, and with shaking hands stood in front of the open toilet. He hurriedly pulled down his sweatpants, his throbbing length being hit with the cold air as he surrounded it with both hands and eased his back with a smile on his face.

The only picture in his mind was Jo.

* * *

Kendall sat on the orange couch of 2J, watching some music videos on the television with a sigh. Him and Nina hadn't texted much since what had happened a few days back. He knew that she knew something was up, and it wasn't like Kendall could be honest with her. How do you tell your girlfriend that the only way you can get her off is to pretend she is another girl? Kendall cursed himself mentally for messing things up between them, especially since he and Jo would never be together, but he couldn't help but hold on to a bit of hope that maybe the feelings would pass, or that Jo would be his one day.

Logan, James and Carlos were all outside at the pool, and Kendall's mom and Katie had taken another day trip to San Diego, not arriving back late. This would be the perfect time for Kendall to have Nina over, so he could rock her world _all_ over the apartment, but the thought of having sex with the redhead made him uneasy. They still hadn't had much actual intercourse since the Jo debacle, Kendall feeling more confident with his hand, but now, the thought of doing something like that with Nina didn't even faze Kendall. He didn't want to have sex with her, it didn't feel right in his heart.

A violent knock on the door broke Kendall from his thoughts, as he sighed, getting up from the couch and strolling over to it. He figured it was either Buddha Bob coming to fix something, Bitters yelling at them for some reason he made up, or Carlos coming back up because he forgot something like usual. However when Kendall opened the door, he was beyond surprised by what he saw.

Jo stood on the other side, thick tears running down her face, biting her lower lip.

"Jo, what's wrong?" Kendall asked softly, his voice running a bit stern as he moved closer to her. Jo sniffled and sighed, wiping her eyes with shaking hands.

"Me and Dak broke up," she told him. Kendall's eyes got wide, and his heart dropped. Did he break up with her because she had told him what had happened between them? Kendall hadn't told _anyone_, not even his best friends.

"Is it-because of..." he asked, hoping she would get the drift, and Jo immediately nodded no, shuddering a bit at the mention of their tryst. They hadn't even really brought it up between them since it happened, and both wanted to keep it that way.

"We just...we realized it wasn't going anywhere. I don't even know why I'm crying, I just-," she said leaning up to look in his eyes, hoping that Kendall had all the answers. He looked absolutely miserable watching her cry, and instantly threw his arms around her in the doorway, holding her close. Jo let out a small sob into his shirt, holding him tightly as he kissed her blonde hair and rubbed her back easily.

"It's alright to be upset, Jo," he told her softly, loving how she felt in his arms. He sighed deeply. "Come inside, we'll make this better," Kendall told her, gently leading her inside the apartment and closing the door with his foot. He led his crying best friend over to the couch, loving how his fingers ghosted over her skin and the fabric of her shirt with a smile. The two sat down on the couch, and Kendall instantly brought his hands to her face, wiping away the rest of her tears as Jo smiled at him with a chuckle, sighing deeply.

"I'm sorry, I'm a mess," she joked out.

"It's alright," Kendall told her. "What happened?"

Jo sighed deeply. "Well, uh, Dak said he wanted to talk to me this morning and he told me he didn't think things were working out between us, and that he thought maybe we should break up," she told Kendall, who seemed a bit annoyed.

"And thats the only reason he gave you? Just like that?" he asked angry.

"Well, I mean I agreed with him," Jo told Kendall nodding. "It was true. I cared about Dak so much, and I really liked him, but things were just getting old between us. There was no spark left between us," she told Kendall, trying to get the courage to bring up the fact that she hadn't stopped thinking about them since their tryst in his room.

"Well when did it stop?" he asked her curiously. Jo looked up in his eyes with a small, innocent and embarrassed smile. She reached out for his hand and gently touched it, the first semi-romantic thing to happen to them in the past three weeks. She bit her bottom lip and looked up in his eyes with a smile.

"Dak wanted to do things with me...because he loved me. And all the time he kissed me, Kendall," Jo told the boy, closing her eyes and shaking her head gently, "I only thought of you," she told him with a shaky voice. Kendall's grip on her hand tightened a bit and the corners of his mouth turned up, Jo's eyes still closed. Kendall immediately, not being able to think of anything else to do, but swoop down to her lips and kiss her. It was a platonic kiss, and he pulled away quickly, surprised at his own actions. Jo and Kendall looked at each other with stars in their eyes, their hands intertwined tightly, Kendall's thumb stroking the back of Jo's hand.

Kendall gently took Jo's hand up to his mouth and kissed the back of it, his lips running over the soft skin as Jo sighed in pleasure, leaning her forehead against his, closing her eyes tightly.

"Kendall, you have Nina," she whispered softly into his lips, Kendall cutting her off with a soft kiss.

"I can't please her without thinking of you, Jo," he admitted to her helplessly. "I don't look in her eyes, I don't say her name, I don't let her touch me," he whispered to her lips, pecking them again, his hand gently touching hers. "I pretend she's you," he said bashfully.

Kendall looked at Jo with soft green eyes, his hand touching her leg softly, moving up to the hemline of her shorts. He looked in her eyes and smiled at her as Jo sighed deeply, and leaned into kiss his lips sweetly. Their lips touched softly, and within a moment were apart.

"So don't pretend," Jo muttered to him.

Twenty minutes later, Jo and Kendall lay on his bed, in the same position they had been in three weeks ago. Jo laid down under Kendall, his hands touching her hips gently. Jo was in her bra and panties, Kendall just in boxers as they kissed tenderly, not sure how far they wanted to go. Jo couldn't help but feel bad that Kendall was cheating on his girlfriend with her, but she was so lost in Kendall's kisses she couldn't help it.

His lips were pressed against hers, his tongue gently scoping the insides of her mouth as she arched her back into his ministrations, feeling the hardness of his boxers against her leg. Usually, she would be freaked out, like the few times Dak had gotten ahead of himself when they hooked up, but with Kendall she was totally relaxed.

Kendall's hands parted Jo's legs slyly, and he began to slowly rub her already damp center through her underwear, as Jo sighed, her hands creeping up the back of his neck, playing the frays of hair in the back. Kendall sighed as Jo's hands touched the back of his neck, letting out a small moan into her mouth as her legs shifted against his length. Jo parted from Kendall's lips with a smile, and slowly grabbed his wrist, bringing it up to the waist line of her underwear, and pushing it so it sat flat against her abdomen. She slowly moved Kendall's hand down under the fabric, allowing him to roughly rub her as they messily kissed, her hand still atop his as she guided him where to touch.

Jo wasn't even nervous as she slowly bucked her hips up to Kendall's, slowly bringing her hand back to his neck and pressing down gently as she allowed his fingers to take total control.

After had come, she went to Kendall's ear, her breath shortened and rugged as she licked a stripe from his ear to his chin, panting heavily.

"I want you to be my first," she told him. Kendall pulled away from Jo with surprised eyes, not expecting to go this far yet. Kendall touched Jo's chin gently, and picked it up to look at her with a smile.

"Really?" he asked, quite honored by this. Jo nodded and smiled, leaning her nose against his.

"You're the only one I trust, Kendall," she said with a smile, "and I love you." Kendall smiled widely, his hands holding her hips as he kissed her forehead roughly, his lips soft against her sweaty skin. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, and Jo couldn't believe what he was saying. Whatever it was, it was right. It was right for both of them.

"I love you too," he told her in a soft whisper.

The two lover's clothes slipped off instantly, as they tangled in the sheets, Kendall hovering above Jo, who looked a bit nervous. She had never done this before, and Kendall could see it on her face. He kissed her lips gently, his hands holding her hips, legs spread out underneath him.

"You alright?" he asked her. Jo nodded, her hands touching Kendall's back gently, shaking a bit. Kendall rubbed the side of her leg gently, hoping it would ease her fears a bit, loving how her soft velvet skin felt against the pads of his fingers.

"I'm with you, of course I'm alright," Jo told him softly. Kendall leaned down with a chuckle and kissed her lips once more, as Jo sighed looking into his eyes.

"A-are you sure you want to do this, Kendall?" Jo asked him, the boy knowing she was implying Nina. It was true, Kendall really did care about the redhead beauty, but it was love with Jo. He knew it. There was nothing in the world that was going to keep him from doing this with Jo, and even she knew it.

"Positive," he whispered to her gently. Jo nodded as he leaned down to her lips and pressed his against hers, the feeling of his length creeping up on Jo's inner thigh. Her stomach flopped a bit and she nervously as Kendall began his descent towards her center. His kisses became more and more tender as he held her hips tightly, and lined himself up at her entrance. Jo felt how foreign his body felt to hers, and tried her best to relax herself with his kisses, knowing that the more she tensed up, the more it would hurt her.

"Just tell me when," Kendall whispered to her lips, wanting to wait until she was ready. After a few moments, Jo nodded, holding on to Kendall's hand tightly, their fingers interlaced in one another's. Kendall moved to Jo's neck and gently began to work on her pulse point as he he gently thrust into her, causing her entire body to shake. Her legs snapped and she instantly grabbed the beck of Kendall's hair in pain, feeling the intense burn and sting between her legs intensify as he kissed her neck.

"_Kendall,_" she moaned out softly in pain, as he kissed her neck easily.

"I know it hurts, but it'll get better," he told her, rubbing her hips soothingly, trying to get her used to the intrusion. Jo whimpered and looked up at the sky as Kendall moved from her neck to her lips and face, giving her soft kisses to try to distract her. He kissed one of the tears that fell from her eyes, as she let go of her grip on his hair and tried to relax. The sting was beginning to cease, and Kendall hoped it would go faster, feeling the absolute need to move. Jo was so incredibly tight and warm, the boy didn't know what to do with himself.

"I'm ready," Jo squeaked out nervously, locking eyes with Kendall. He smiled at her one last time, rubbing her thighs and smiling.

The next ten minutes were spent with Kendall slowly moving in and out of Jo, and tenderly kissing. His hands ran all over her body, through every crack and crevice and curve, trying to memorize it as if he would never get it again. Kendall did his best to try to make it as easy for Jo as he possibly could, making sure she was comfortable. Silent moans and groans were heard between to the two lovers, as well as Jo's sighs of passion when Kendall would anchor his mouth at her breast and pleasure her with his teeth and tongue, just like the first time they had been together.

Finally, both lovers began to come to their closes as they powerfully came together. Jo leaning her head back into the pillow and grabbing Kendall's hips, as Kendall buried his face in Jo's shoulder, his hands on her soft thighs massaging them gently. Kendall rested on Jo's bare sweaty chest, as Jo breathed heavily in pleasure, eyes closed, not believing what had just happened. She swallowed hard and kissed Kendall's mussed hair as he placed light kisses on her breast bone and neck, both of their naked, sticky bodies finding comfort in one another.

Kendall went to Jo's lips and smiled, leaning in and kissing them gently. She chuckled as she ran her hands through Kendall's hair, an anxious smile on her face.

"Thank you for being my first time," she told him bashfully, as he ran his thumb over her plump bottom lip. Kendall chuckled and pulled her chin to his, kissing her lips and sighing, still a bit out of breath.

"Thank you for being my _best_ time," he joked out with a chuckle as Jo laughed, pressing her lips against his one more time. Jo sighed as Kendall shimmied more up to her with a smile, resting his chin on her breast bone and giving her a small, bashful smile.

"You'll still be my best friend after this, right?" he asked her. Jo sighed, and gently squeezed his arm, leaning down and kissing his lips gently.

"I promise."


	30. Mama Knight

**This sucks, but oh well! :/ Rated M of course, and I don't own anything.**

* * *

**_MAMA KNIGHT_**

* * *

Kendall Knight nibbled on the earlobe of his beautiful girlfriend, as they lay horizontal in his bed, covers turned down, their half naked bodies pushing up against each other. A thin sheen of humid sweat glistened across Kendall's exposed abdomen, and Jo's shoulders and neck. Her hands rested on his smooth, slightly freckly back, feeling the rhythm of his shoulder blades with each kiss and movement towards her neck. Jo sighed in paradise as Kendall's semi-erect length pushed right at her most sensitive area, the friction from his basketball shorts to her lounge shorts driving both parties crazy. Kendall ground his hips into hers, feeling himself getting harder and harder with the promise of Jo's warm, wet core.

"Mhmmm…I love you Kendall Knight," Jo moaned softly and seductively into his ear, her brown eyes closed as he peppered her neck with small love bites. Kendall took Jo's velvety skin in between his teeth, giving her small nips of pleasure all along her jawline and around her pulse point, as he anchored onto it and began to lap his tongue against the abused flesh. He chuckled against the skin, his hands slowly inching beneath her shirt to her bare breast as he cupped it greedily. He gently massaged the small pink bud in the center with his thumb, the rest of his hand molding to the beautiful shape of her right breast.

"And I love you, Josephine Taylor," he whispered back in her ear, kissing the shell scandalously and achingly. Jo sighed at Kendall's warm touch as she giggled, leaning up to him to capture his lips in a soft, simple kiss, letting his hands do the dirty work for them. Kendall then turned the kiss passionate, slowly expunging his tongue into Jo's mouth, meeting in a soft exchange of tenderness and compassion. Both chuckled in the kiss as Kendall kneaded her breast even harder, causing a slight moan to escape Jo's lips, and a slight buck of the hips towards Kendall.

Even the most minuscule amount of contact made Kendall almost go over the edge, as he let out a small hiss and groan, looking down at his now obvious hard on, gently grazing against Jo's delicate blue lounge shorts. Kendall gently eased her breast of the tank top, and gave the pink center a pleasuring farewell kiss. He then slowly brought his hand down from Jo's breast, tracing over her abdomen with the pads of his fingers and gently maneuvering his hands under the waistband of her shorts and underwear. He ghosted his finger down over the smooth skin to her wet, swollen center, giving it a soft, experimental rub as Jo broke their kiss in pleasure.

"_Ohhhhh,_" she moaned out intoxicatingly, obviously reveling in the boy's touch. Kendall snickered, knowing he had Jo in the palm of his hands as she sighed, gently grasping his wrist and pushing it down more on her center, feeling the slight throbbing from the touch, and loving it. Jo's other hand wrapped around Kendall's neck as his hand resumed rubbing her through her slick folds, her hips slowly beginning to buck up as he passed her wet center.

"Someone's fucking excited for me," Kendall whispered dirtily to her lips, a smirk of vocal confidence coming across his face, his green eyes shining at his girlfriend beginning to writhe beneath him.

"I could say the same," Jo got out in a slightly breathy pant, swallowing hard as she ground up against his long, throbbing length, causing him to sigh audibly, even more so as Jo ran her fingers along his boxer line teasingly.

Kendall breathed out loudly as Jo dipped her fingers down into the warm confines of his boxers, tracing the line of light brown hairs down to where his erect length stood up in a promising stance. Kendall and Jo kissed audibly again , both chuckling in pleasure as she began to expose Kendall's length tugging it from his shorts and boxers, and massaging it gently, causing him to flinch a bit.

"Please tell me you have a condom," Jo said to him quite giggly, her lips still attached to his a bit. Kendall nodded anxiously and without hesitation, brought his hand to the side of his mattress. Still tangling his tongue with Jo's, he slipped his hand under the mattress, and quickly pulled out a small green package, holding it between his thumb and pointer finger with a chuckle, he tossed it on the bed beside Jo's head, his other hand still deeply entangled below her belt. Jo gave him a long agonizing stroke on the underside of his erection, causing him to shudder and moan loudly, as she pressed her thumb against his sensitive head. Both lovers' hands were entangled in another's most intimate body parts, their lips smacking passionately, and groans coming from their lips as they prepared to make love.

Unfortunately, Kendall had left the door ajar.

"Kendall sweetheart, I'm h-"

Jennifer Knight's eyes went wide at the sight before her, her face in one of pure embarrassment and terror. Her eyes locked on her son and his girlfriend, their hands both down into each other's pants, obviously pleasuring each other in the heat of the moment. Jo's hands were wrapped around Kendall's enormous, swollen erection which was out for show between the two lovers, and Jo's tank top was pushed down, her right breast hanging out of it daintily. Her eyes then went to the green condom on the mattress beside them, her heart dropping in her chest as she realized what was truthfully going on with them.

Kendall and Jo were about to have sex.

They instantly parted as if they were fire and water, Kendall shockingly tugging up what he could of his green comforter, his green eyes looking at his mother full of emotion and absolute mortification. Jo nervously covered her chest and body the best she could as Kendall fumbly removed his hands from her shorts, trying his best to conceal his aching erection, as well as his girlfriend's scantily clad body.

"**Mom, get out!**" he yelped in an extremely high voice, his eyebrows furrowed with fear and upset.

"I'm s-I'm s-sorry," Jen stuttered out nervously, closing the door with a loud slam. Her words fumbled in her mouth as she leaned against the door in the hallway, scarred a bit from what she had seen. While she knew Kendall and Jo loved each other dearly, they had only been going out for a few months, and she hadn't expected _this_ to happen so fast. She had seen the condom on the bed next to Jo's head, and how absolutely comfortable and in the moment the two teens looked with each other, she couldn't help but wonder how many times this had happened before. How stupid could she had been to have Kendall and Jo stay in the apartment all day alone, and not expect them to fool around? They were sixteen year old teenagers, full of raging hormones and peer pressures. How could she think that Kendall and Jo would stay the innocent, polite couple who barely kissed on the lips in front of Jen herself?

Jen did herself a favor, and sat on the couch with a cup of coffee, her hands nearly shaking as she held the cup, a million and five thoughts going through her head. She had never really instated the sex talk with Kendall, figuring that when he was ready for those kinds of things, that he would talk to her. Ever since his father died when he was young, Jen had done her best to keep a close relationship with her son, and she had assumed that he would come and talk to her when he was ready to take a step like that. It was then that she again realized how stupid it would be to think that. Kendall was a sixteen year old boy, who could drive, work, shave, and apparently…have sex. There was no way he'd be comfortable talking to his mom about doing intimate things with his girlfriend. It were times like these that Jen wished Kendall had a father around to give him advice.

Her thoughts were broken by the sound of two pairs of feet walking down the hallway, as Jen sighed and closed her eyes. While she definitely wanted to talk to both Kendall _and_ Jo about this, she felt that this probably wasn't the time, or the place. Quickly, she decided to make an escape towards the bathroom, hoping to give the two teens some more privacy as Jo left. She ran into the bathroom, leaving her coffee on the counter and closed the door gently, taking a deep breath. She heard Kendall and Jo by the door, and how uneasy their conversation was.

"I'm sorry, Kendall," Jo murmured quietly, her brown eyes filled with tears. She had never been so extremely embarrassed and upset before, as Kendall touched her hand gently.

"Stop apologizing, babe. It's not your fault, it's mine for not closing the door all the way," Kendall told her gently, touching her chin softly, hating to see her upset. Jo squeezed out more tears, and bit her lower lip.

"Your mom probably thinks I'm some type of whore now. I bet she hates me," Jo cried out miserably, Jen's heart dropping in the bathroom as she sighed. While yes, what had happened was extremely awkward, Jen definitely did _not_ hate Jo. The girl had made Kendall happier than she had ever seen him, and yes, while feeling a little detested towards her at the moment for doing…things…with her baby boy, Jen couldn't help the fact that Jo was the sweetest, and nicest person that she had ever met, and that was she was absolutely _perfect_ for stubborn, determined Kendall.

"She doesn't hate you, Jo. I promise. My mom loves you…and so do I," he told her with a small smile. He took his thumb and wiped away the rest of her tears, hoping that she'd feel better after she left the apartment. Jo sniffled and looked up at him, throwing her arms around his thin frame, nestling her head in his t-shirt.

"What would I do without you, Kendall?" she asked him softly, as the boy chuckled softly. He squeezed her tightly and took in the delicious scent of her hair, kissing it lightly and parting from her.

"I don't even want to think about it," he whispered back to her with a smile, "but you _definitely_ wouldn't be getting any," he joked around with her, his dimples coming out to play. Jo chuckled and looked at her shoes for a second and then back up at Kendall's green eyes, knowing that there was something bothering him, something worrying him.

"Your mom is gonna make you talk, isn't she?" Jo asked. Kendall nodded and sighed, absolutely dreading the conversation that he _knew_ was going to take place. It was if it was bringing his entire life down since she had walked in on them, the promise of awkward statistics about condoms, and pregnancies and all the other stuff that came along with sex.

"I think I'll be okay" he told her nervously. Jo nodded and picked at her nails, taking a long deep breath.

"I hope so" she said to him awkwardly, taking another deep breath as silence hung between them. She looked up at him and smiled, as he touched her hands gently.

"And I'll talk to my mom about us, okay? It's not like we're gonna be forced to stop having sex anytime soon," he muttered to her softly, causing Jo to giggle and nod. He pressed his lips against hers and they shared a soft, tender kiss as Kendall opened the door for her, and she turned to walk out. She turned back around one last time and chewed her lower lip with an awkward stare, looking at how stressed Kendall looked about this talk. His jokes were definitely one defense mechanism, but in all entirety, Kendall looked like he was going to be walking to his death sometime soon. Jo knew how hard it was going to be for him to talk to his mother about stuff like this, seeing as it was mainly a father's job to give his son the sex talk.

It was seeing Kendall's torn face at how upset Jo was, and the dread for the talk with his mother that Jo remembered having to sit down with Kendall and her father when they had first started going out. Mr. Taylor, an ex-marine and CIA Agent, had set out an entire list of rules for Kendall to follow, in order for him to even take Jo out on a simple date. It had happened before with Jo's previous dates, but now Mr. Taylor was being even more strict because of the Hollywood boys he had heard of. He had sat Kendall down in a chair, and gone through en entire written out list of things he expected from him, and how he was to _never_ in anyway dishonor his daughter. Jo had stood there the whole time, nervously chewing her nails, wondering when Kendall was going to run out the door, and tell Jo she wasn't worth all of this. But it never happened.

Mr. Taylor went through the entire list, touching on alcohol, drugs, and of course the one he spent the most time on, sex. And Kendall sat there, through all of it, just gazing at Jo whenever Mr. Taylor would duck his head down to read something else off the list. Jo would mouth "I'm sorry," to Kendall and he would do nothing but smile and blow her a kiss.

Jo looked up at Kendall and sighed, knowing this would be awkward, but knowing that being here for her boyfriend would mean the world to him. She also hoped that maybe having this talk with Mrs. Knight would make things less awkward in the long run, even though that was just wishful thinking on her part. She couldn't make Kendall do this alone, especially since it took two to tango.

"I'm gonna stay with you, Kendall," Jo announced to him with a smile. "We are going to talk to your mom together." Kendall looked at Jo quite shocked and smiled as she walked back into the apartment.

"But babe, you don't have to. I can handle it," he told her unconfidently, looking at how she stood in the middle of the empty apartment, with watery eyes and a big smile.

"Remember our first date?" she asked him, "well, right _before_ our first date?" Kendall pondered the thought and smiled with a sigh.

"You mean the interrogation? Yes I do, why do you bring it up?" he asked her with a chuckle. Jo smiled, walking towards him and pressing her lips to his again, holding his hand tightly.

"This is my making up for it," she whispered to his lips with a smile, pressing hers against his lightly. Kendall smiled, happy that he wouldn't have to face this alone as he looked around the empty apartment, wondering where his mother was in the first place. Taking a deep breath and squeezing Jo's hand tightly, his voice rang out.

"You're sure you're ready for this?" he asked her. Jo unsurely nodded, squeezing Kendall's hand tightly, and wiping the last bit of tears from her eyelashes, not wanting Mrs. Knight to know she had cried over this. Kendall took a deep breath and closed the door behind Jo, nervously scanning the empty apartment for his mom.

"Mom! Where are you?" he called out unsurely. Kendall watched as his mother emerged from the bathroom with an awkward, fake smile on her face, trying her best not to look at Kendall and Jo any different then she had before she had walked in on them.

"Hi sweetheart, what do you need?" Jen asked him in a high pitched voice, her hands grasping her coffee cup tightly as if she were holding together a million different pieces. Kendall looked down at Jo with a sigh, holding her hand tightly, realizing what Jen was doing. She was trying her best to not bring up the situation in front of Jo, not wanting to embarrass herself or Kendall in front of his girlfriend.

"Jo is gonna stay with me while we uh…talk," Kendall told her awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. Jen bit her lower lip and looked from Kendall to Jo, whose face was beyond red, as well as her watery eyes. Jen instantly felt horrible for making Jo cry and sighed, setting her coffee cup down and walking towards the pair with a sympathetic smile on.

"Jo, don't be upset sweetheart," Jen told her softly, as the blonde sighed upset, and squeezed out one last tear.

"I'm-I'm just so sorry, Mrs. Knight," Jo told her in a weary, broken voice. Jen sighed and looked at Kendall's arm snaked around Jo, holding her close.

"Okay you two, let's sit down and talk about this," she said. Kendall nodded and kissed the side of Jo's head, and escorted her to the couch, Jen taking a seat on the coffee table facing them. She ran her hands through her long red hair with a sigh, and looked at her son and his girlfriend, who looked miserably embarrassed. Jen just wanted to get through the awkwardness as fast as she possibly could, without sending Kendall and Jo running with mortification. "First off, I should apologize for not knocking on the door before I entered," Jen stated, earning a nod from Kendall, and a nervous sigh from Jo. "I'm sorry I invaded your privacy," she said.

"It's alright," Kendall told her, hugging Jo even closed to him, getting ready for the big hit that was about to come. Jen sighed and ran her hands through her hair again, quite nervous at the fact that she was going to have to address this to both her son _and_ his girlfriend. In a way, Jen figured it would be easier to just talk to Kendall, but seeing as he insisted Jo stay with him, and she obviously agreed, she felt he must have a pretty good reason for it.

"How long?" Jen asked with a trembly voice, clearing her throat and trying to act her most confident. Kendall and Jo looked at each other with nervous faces, both trying to figure how long ago they had started having sex. It wasn't too long ago, and as Kendall thought, he remembered it was the fourth of July, because they had made love for the first time after seeing the wonderful fireworks show on the beach, and now it was the middle of August.

"A little more than a month," Kendall replied shamefully, trying his best to stay confident and not anxious. Jen nodded and Jo moved more into Kendall, not being able to look directly in the eyes of Jennifer Knight.

"And you guys are being…safe, and smart, correct?" she asked, looking at her son in the eyes. Kendall nodded with a set jaw and a confident, straight face.

"Always," he told her. Jo sighed and looked at Jen with terrified eyes, as she thought up more questions that she could ask the couple.

"Does this happen…often?" Jen asked, her embarrassment showing on her face. Kendall sighed and squirmed a bit, feeling relatively uncomfortable with the question his mother was asking him. He sighed out loud, dreading answering it, but knowing he couldn't lie to his mother. He looked at Jo and she squeezed his hand, and then looked back at Jen.

"Often enough," Jo whispered out almost not audibly, looking down at her hand, feeling a wave of humility crash over her, and cover her entire body with shame and guilt. Jen sighed and nodded, biting her own lip as Kendall kissed the side of Jo's head gently, and squeezed her hand tightly, giving her some support.

"And this…was mutual right? From the start?" she asked looking Kendall in the eyes, as he nodded.

"Definitely. I would never do that to Jo," Kendall told his mother strongly and determined. Jen looked from teen to teen and sighed, shrugging her shoulders and sighing. Kendall knew that now, a big speech by his mother was going to come in. It was what always happened after she asked her questions.

"Listen guys, obviously, I'm a mother, and no mother ever _wants_ to have to realize that her son has…a sex life," she said with a deep breath, not even liking to say the words out loud, her face cringing a bit, "but I mean, I can't…" she continued, "I can't _yell_ at you for having sex," she finished with a sigh. "I can't tell you what to do with your life, Jo, you're not my daughter," Jen said with a small smile her eyes turning to Kendall, "and while I'm definitely _not_ crazy about the idea of you having sex, Kendall," she said pausing a bit, "I can't do anything about it," she admitted. "Even if I banish you from seeing each other for the rest of your lives, you'll still find a way to be together. I don't want to ban you from each other, because I know you two care about each other very much," she told them, :I just wish that you would've talked to me before you took a big step like this, baby," she told Kendall with a bit of an upset face, "so I could've sat down with you and explained things to you, and I would've been a little less…surprised," Jen told him with an awkward chuckle.

Kendall nodded with a slight frown on his face. "I'm sorry, mom. You're right, I should've talked to you first,"he said. "And thats my fault. I just felt that if I did talk to you, that you would be upset with me, and try to talk me out of it, when I know it's what we both really wanted," he admitted to her. Jen nodded.

"i know you must've been scared, Kendall. And while I'm not upset with you right now, I just-I feel like I would be a little less…melancholy about it if you _had _ talked to me first," she told him, "I know it's hard because I'm not a guy, and I don't understand certain things that run through your mind, but I just…next time you take a big step like this in your life, I want you to share it with me," she said. Kendall nodded as Jo sighed and hugged him tightly, feeling this was not going as bad as she had thought. "As for new rules in the house," Jen started off, making Kendall and Jo sigh a bit, knowing that their fun and good times would be ruined. "Your sister is ten years old, Kendall. She is a little girl," Jen told them, "and I don't want _anything_ happening in this house when she is here, you got it?" she said, looking at Jo straight in the eye. Both nodded. "Anytime you two are in Kendall's room, I want the door open at all times..and I mean wide open," she told them, Kendall and Jo both nodding, "I also don't want you two alone in the apartment for a while when I'm not home…deal?" she told them. Kendall and Jo both nodded again and Jen looked at them, feeling a bit more powerful and a bit less awkward than before. "Those are the rules, and they _will _be followed," she told them sternly.

"Alright, mom," Kendall told her. Jo looked up at Jen nervously and swallowed hard.

"Thank you for being so understanding, Mrs. Knight. I really appreciate it, and again, I'm very sorry," Jo squeaked out nervously, still feeling awkward around Kendall's mother.

"It's alright, sweetie. I think it's just best we try to forget about what happened, and take the conversation we had and put it to good use, alright?" she told Jo. Jo nodded and Jen smiled at her, as Kendall dragged Jo up to stand, putting an arm around her.

"Well, I think we're gonna head out to get something to eat," Kendall declared awkwardly, as Jen stood up as well.

"Okay, be careful," Jen told the couple as they began to stroll out the door, Jo setting her sights on the door like it was a prize.

"Will do," Kendall told his mother, not facing her as they began to walk out the door.

Jen stood against the counter getting out a deep sigh of relief, and a bit of sadness. Kendall was now more grown up then she could ever imagine him being, and it scared her beyond belief. She hung her head down and closed her eyes, feeling an intense headache beginning to brew as she felt two arms go around her waist, and a light kiss placed atop her head. She stood up straight and turned around to see her son, standing taller than her, car keys in hand with a smile.

"I love you, mom," he told her. Jen smiled and nodded, her smile bright as could be as she looked up into her son's green eyes.

"I love you too, baby."


	31. Wake Me Up When September Ends

**This deals in depth and description with the tragedies of September 11th 2001, so please be warned :/ **

**Kendall's story is based on a collection of survivor stories I found online. I tried my best to research most of the events I put in here, but some of them I couldn't find much info on, so it's all subjective and may/may not be true. Rated M of course, and I don't own anything, including the song title.**

**This is dedicated to all of those who have in anyway been touched by the tragedies of September 11th, 2001.**

* * *

**_WAKE ME UP WHEN SEPTEMBER ENDS_**

* * *

**_7:09 AM_**

It was a beautiful fall day in New York City, the sun beaming through the windows of Jo and Kendall Knight's walkup on Park Avenue, the fling of summer ending with the cool temperature, and the promise of fall with the colors of leaves changing on the sidewalk in front of them. Kendall and Jo had moved here just a year and a half ago when Kendall had undergone his transfer from his job office to the headquarters in New York City in the North Tower of the World Trade Center. It was a substantial promotion for Kendall, with an unmistakable pay raise and a promise of a set future for him, Jo, and the little one they had on the way. Jo was nearly eight months pregnant when they had moved from Minnesota to New York, and now their small family was happier than ever in their beautiful apartment.

Jo stood at the sink, holding a small white stick in her hands, looking at the pregnant reading, biting her smile down with excitement. Her heart fluttered into her chest and she looked up in the mirror, closing her eyes content and sighing out with pure bliss, only to open them again to see her glowing face, and beautiful white smile.

"Babe, have you seen my tie?"

Jo, hearing Kendall's footsteps come down the hallway instantly hit the test into the garbage can, trying her best to hide her excitement and act as normal as she could. She had suspected she might be pregnant due to being late as well as the morning sickness she had been feeling the past few days, but was hesitant on telling Kendall, knowing that while he _would_ be thrilled, that he had a big presentation at work he had been stressing about, and that this would just distract him. She planned on telling him tonight, when he got home from work. She pretended to be looking for something, as Kendall entered the bathroom, looking incredibly sharp in a sports coat with a light blue button down, and slacks with dress shoes. Kendall was an executive for a very relaxed, creative music company, so it wasn't exactly the everyday suit and tie combo type of job, however today he needed to be more neat than usual. His blonde hair was slightly gelled back, his bangs pushed back a bit, his worried green eyes and thick black eyebrows drawn up into an expression of pure anxiousness.

"Babe?" he asked again nervously, tapping his fingers nervously against the door frame as he and Jo locked eyes. He shrugged his shoulders, wondering if she could even hear him and Jo sighed with a smile.

"You asked me to iron it for you, it's on the kitchen counter," she told him. Kendall sighed in relief and looked at his watch, biting his lower lip and running his hands through his hair again as he went to turn out of the bathroom. "Kendall," Jo said to him softly. Kendall turned back around and looked at Jo, moving his fingers against his thigh anxiously, not being able to stop moving them from his nerves. "I've never seen you so nervous, baby," she told him, looking up at his worried green eyes. Kendall sighed and shrugged a bit embarrassed that he was getting nervous, usually being the one to be the most collected when it came to things.

"I'm fine, it's just a big presentation," he told her unsure. Jo smiled and leaned into Kendall, wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him towards her with a smile.

"You're gonna be...amazing," she told him with a smile, leaning up to peck his lips gently. Kendall and Jo parted and he smiled at her, his hands going to her hips and giving them a small squeeze.

"Thanks, I needed that," he told her. She smiled and leaned up to peck his lips once more, giving him a small smile.

"And I have a surprise for you when you get home from work tonight," Jo told him, holding back her mile wide smile again, watching as Kendall's unknowing hands went to her hips, just inches away from the life growing inside of her. He raised a thick black eyebrow and chuckled, wondering what his wife had up her sleeve.

"Do you?" he asked her. Jo nodded and shimmied out of Kendall's grasp, shutting the light off in the bathroom. "Tell me what it is," he asked her, turning around on one foot and following her out into the kitchen and living room, where their daughter Taylor sat in her playpen, aimlessly playing with her toys, her head of blonde hair and striking green eyes both shining against the light of the sun.

"I can't tell you, that ruins the surprise, silly," Jo told her husband, picking up his tie and bringing it over to him where he stood, leaning against the hardwood cabinets with a smirk on his face. Jo began to tie the black tie around her husbands neck with a smile, so tempted to tell him, but not wanting it to affect his presentation. "I promise, it'll be worth it, sweetheart," she told him, making the windsor knot and pulling it tight, and giving him a pat on the chest. Jo turned around to look at the clock on the oven and saw that it was nearly 7:15, and Kendall had to be at work at 8:00. His commute was a rather long one as well, so he had better get moving if he wanted to be well prepared for his 9:30 presentation. "But you better get out the door to work, or else you won't be making that presentation," Jo joked out as Kendall rolled his eyes and sighed, straightening his tie. He walked around the counter to the island and picked up his backpack, throwing it over his shoulder, and picking up his "World's Greatest Dad" travel coffee cup in his other with a sigh.

Jo walked over the playpen and picked up Taylor with a sigh, hoisting her up so she could kiss her daddy good-bye. Jo and Kendall walked to front of the apartment, as he opened the door and looked back at his beautiful wife and daughter. Taylor looked up at Kendall's eyes and smiled, letting out a giggle.

"Dada," she said, stretching her arms out to him as Kendall smiled, instantly putting his coffee on the table next to him and outstretching his arms to his beautiful baby girl. He took Taylor in his arms and nuzzled her nose with his, planting a small little kiss on her cheek and forehead as Jo looked on at the intimate moment, realizing just how great a father Kendall really was.

"I'm sorry I gotta go to work, love bug, but I'll see you later, okay?" he said to her, as if she could totally understand him. Taylor let out another giggle as he gave her one final kiss to her hair, and handed her back to Jo, picking back up his coffee and smiling. "I should be home around 5, 6 if the traffic s bad," he told her, detesting his evening commute. Jo nodded.

"Dinner will be ready at 5:30," Jo told him. Kendall nodded and leaned in, giving her one, final passionate kiss on the lips before walking out of the apartment. "Good luck, Kendall," she said with a smile, "I love you."

"I love you too," he told her with a smile. He fastened his backpack on his shoulder and then began to walk towards the elevator at the end of the hallway, as Jo closed the door behind him, locking it with a sigh, an excited smile on her face. She walked over to the playpen, plopping a sleepy Taylor down and sat on the white couch with a chuckle, the news of her pregnancy alighting her face and heart as she flipped on the television.

"_It's a sunny September 11th, 65 degrees and it's 7:16 AM."_

* * *

**_8:47 AM_**

"What the **fuck** was that?"

"What's going on?"

"Was that an earthquake?"

Kendall Knight sat at his desk, going through his notes for his presentation he was about to give in an hour or so. He sat in his chair, nervously tapping his pen against the wood of his desk, his eyes getting caught by all the wonderful pictures on his desk. He pushed the papers for the presentation aside, giving the numbers and creative sales for music a rest as he leaned forward with a smile on his face, looking at the four pictures on his desk. The smallest one, in a black and gold frame on the side of his desk was a picture of he and Jo the night he had proposed. The next one was in a simple silver frame, and was a picture of Kendall, Katie and their mother, standing out in front of their house in Minnesota when Kendall was a teenager. The one on the far right was in another silver frame, and was a picture of Kendall, Jo and Taylor, just days after she had come home from the hospital, and in the center, in a beautiful crystal frame was Kendall and Jo's wedding picture, from four years ago. Kendall smiled at all the pictures, but his wonderful thoughts were interrupted when he heard a very strange and loud sound, and he felt his desk move a bit.

His door being open, he instantly got up from his chair, and went out into the main lobby of the office, where it seemed everyone else had the same idea as he did.

"What's going on?" Kendall asked the people of his office, as all the other workers gave him the same, confused look as they gave each other. All the workers stood there for a few minutes, some of them going back into their offices to finish their work, but Kendall stood at his doorframe, knocking his hands against it as he had done early this morning. Not even five minutes later, the CEO of Kendall's company called all the workers out into the middle of the office, his voice weary and his usually stone face expressive with regret and worry.

"I need everyone of you to go into your offices, gather up your things, and begin to evacuate the building," Mr. Givens told them, as the workers gasped confused and began to ask questions, their faces knitted with worry. "A plane flew into the 99th floor. I don't want to cause a panic, but we need to get out...and fast."

As if on cue, everyone in the office began to hurry back to their offices, and the 74th floor became a panic. A million and five things went through Kendall's mind as he hurriedly went back to his desk and began to gather his things, his throat dry and legs weak. His hands began to shake as he dipped them into his backpack, and leafed through his worthless junk. He hurriedly grabbed his leather wallet from the front pouch, as well as his cell phone, which was near dead. He swallowed hard and felt another strong shock move him, hearing screams and shouts from people as he took a look out the window. He saw crowds of people on the street, and messes of fire trucks and ambulances pulling up, a sea of red sirens and lights as his heart dropped down into his stomach.

"Fuck," Kendall muttered under his breath nervously, as he took his keys from his pocket, and shakily began to open his desk drawers. He bit his lower lip as he quickly shuffled through random papers, letters and other worthless things. He quickly took the few hundred dollars he kept in his desk drawer for emergencies and shoved it into his pocket, along with his cell phone and wallet. Kendall surveyed his small office once more, wondering if there was anything else he should take with him just in case. He looked down at the four pictures strewn across his desk, and bit his lip running his fingers through his gelled hair. There was no way he could take all of them. The picture he had of him and Jo from their engagement night wasn't even the best picture of them, and was almost six years old. The picture of him, Katie and his mother was one of many failed christmas card attempts he was sure he could get his hands on, and he and Jo's wedding picture he had tons of copies of. Kendall's eyes than sat on the picture of him, Jo and Taylor which he knew he only had one copy of. He quickly, with fumbling hands took the picture frame and got it open, taking the picture and shoving it into his breast pocket, making it sure it was close to his heart. He then quickly walked to the doorway, his eyes setting on the mess of people who were filing down the two staircases. He took one last look back in his office, and looked up to the sky, praying that everything was going to be alright.

* * *

**_8:56 AM_**

With Taylor sleeping soundly in her room, Jo quickly busied herself around the kitchen, beginning to prepare things for the dinner she was going to make for Kendall tonight. She had decided on his favorite meal, Chicken Parmesan with a fresh garden salad, and toasted garlic bread. Feeling absolutely wonderful and amazing on this fine fall day, she had even decided to take Taylor out to the market with her to gather some fresh cucumbers, lettuce and mozzarella to make her wonderful meal. She stood at the kitchen sink, washing her hands off with a smile, every so often looking down at her stomach, feeling enlightened that there was a baby growing inside of her. Suddenly the phone rang, and Jo sighed, figuring it was Kendall calling, either asking what the surprise was or telling her he was nervous about his presentation. Jo grabbed the phone with a chuckle and dried off her hands.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Jo, it's Rhonda. Have you heard from Kendall or Greg? I can't reach him," she said panicky about her husband, her voice nervy and full of tears. Jo crinkled her nose confused, wondering why Rhonda was calling her so early. Greg was one of Kendall's closest friends at his job, and they worked very closely with each other at the office. The two couples had been out many times together, and could easily be considered one of Kendall and Jo's best friends.

"What are you talking about Rhonda?" Jo asked confused, turning around and leaning on the counter, one hand on her stomach gleefully.

"The plane, Jo. Have you turned on the news?" Rhonda asked her a bit violently, Jo's entire face dropping with concern as she stood up straight in the kitchen.

"The plane? What are you talking about?" Jo asked her confused, walking fastly over to the shut off TV and clicking it on. As soon as Jo turned the TV on her heart dropped. Jo sat down on the couch, her eyes glued on the screen as she saw the North Tower of the World Trade Center burning up with smoke, and the headline at the bottom "World Trade Center Disaster". "Jesus Christ," Jo whispered under her breath, her hand going to her face as she looked at the horrible fires, and the people running in the streets. "I-I haven't heard, I-I have to call Kendall, I'll let you know if I get him," she told Rhonda, as her hands shook intensely, trying to dial Kendall's cell phone number. Her hand instantly went to her stomach, and tears came to her eyes as Kendall's voicemail picked up, and she closed her eyes, praying to God that everything would be okay.

* * *

**_9:24 AM_**

"America's under fuckin' attack."

"This is fucking ridiculous."

"Another plane hit the South Tower."

"People are jumping to their deaths."

Kendall Knight had gone down twenty flights of stairs in a rush of people, doing his best to keep calm, and keep his head on straight. He was now on the 25th floor, and things were beginning to get very crowded and complicated. Water was beginning to seep into the building from fire hoses and it was slowing down the path of the evacuee's heavily, as well as firefighters and severe burn victims. Kendall's heart was beating out of his chest, as people around him frenzied and panicked, praying to God and crying, shouting to the heavens. A few tears had fallen down Kendall's face as he dug in his pocket for his cell phone, being stuck behind a rush of evacuees, thick black smoke covering his lungs. He saw that he had ten missed phone calls, and eleven texts from mostly Jo, but his mother as well, Katie, and Rhonda, his friend Greg's wife. Kendall sighed heavily and bit his lower lip, knowing that there was a chance that things could go wrong, and that this...this could be his last day on Earth. The thought scared him, but it could definitely be true, as his heart beat faster. The North Tower was getting weaker and weaker by the second, and it could collapse at any second. Kendall whipped out his cell phone with not even 5% battery and dialed Jo's number. He held onto the railings of the stairwell as firefighters screaming out orders passed him, doing his best to stay focused.

"Kendall," Jo cried into the phone.

"I'm fine, baby. I'm fine," Kendall told her, his own voice starting to get a bit weary. He wanted to keep it all in, but he didn't know if he could at this point. This could be the last time he was talking to Jo forever. His hand went to the breast pocket of his dusty and wet jacket, his hair a bit wet from the water and matted to his face. Smoke had begun to rise even more, and Kendall was beginning to be blinded as he coughed racously, Jo crying on the other end of the phone.

"Are you out of the building? Please tell me you are out, Kendall," Jo cried to him, her voice weak and desperate. Kendall began to move down the stairs with a mob of other workers, trying his best to hold on to the railing for some sort of balance, his shoes beginning to get wet as well as his socks, the crowds pushing him making him all the more hard to talk.

"Listen to me," Kendall told her, trying his best to move himself with the dusty, dirty crowds, "Josephine..." he told her, making sure Jo was silent, "I will call you when I get out, alright? I will call you when I am safe," he said, his voice beginning to break in a frenzy and panic, "tell Taylor I love her, okay? Can you do that for me?" he told her, the screams, sirens and distant cries giving him a migraine.

"Of course," Jo cried out in tears, biting her lower lip to keep from breaking down into nothing. "Kendall," Jo began to cry out, her voice shaky as could be, "I'm pregnant." Kendall's entire body did a once over with a burst of happiness, but reality set in. Jo was telling him now, just in case. This was the surprise that he had been waiting for. Kendall choked back a sob, biting his lower lip and letting out a small cry, his hands quivering.

"I love you, Josephine," Kendall told her, his voice beginning to break. Not even having another moment to spare, Kendall's cell phone battery died, and he stuffed it down into his pocket, coughing from a black cloud of smoke, the shouts and screams and moans of burn victims, firefighters and jumpers ringing in his ear drums.

* * *

**_9:38 AM  
_**

Kendall successfully reached the lobby of the North Tower, surprised at all the damage that had been done, seeing as there was no damage on his floor when he had left it. While a bit less crowded than the staircases, Kendall saw hoards of evacuees that were clueless unto where to go. Always being one to help, Kendall couldn't fight it in his heart to help a few older workers who were confused where to go. The Port Authority Police were handling the grunt of the evacuees, but Kendall and a few others directed people back up to street level.

All that ran through Kendall's mind was the fact that Jo was at home, with their daughter and another on the way, not knowing if he was okay, or if he was even still alive. Their phone call had been more than twenty minutes ago, and Kendall knew what could happen in twenty minutes. He wanted to smile so bad, and tell everyone that he was going to be a father again, but he couldn't, because right now, Kendall Knight was fighting for his life.

As less and less evacuee's began to come out, Kendall ran out of the doors, following some of the Port Authority Police and firefighters, to where they had been. Kendall felt better following them, rather than the people he had directed, also wondering if he could help in anyway since he was out of the North Tower. His heart was pumping, his clothes west and dusty, his sport jacket torn a bit and a thick sheen of sweat and dirt covered his face from a light debris. He breathed heavily up and down as he looked out and saw the absolute terror which had formed in the greatest city in the world.

* * *

**_10:22 AM_**

Moaning and groaning in pain, Kendall Knight lay beneath a heavy pile of debris, his arm crushed by a huge chunk of cement. Covered from head to toe with thick dust, Kendall looked like a sandman. His hair matted to his dirty face, his green eyes bright as could be, and a trail of scarlet leading from his cheek, Kendall cried out for help the best he could, his voice weak and dry as people screamed and cried around him. He had been too close to the South Tower, and it had collapsed near him, sending debris, dirt and glass in every which direction possible. It was now Kendall regretted not going the other way, as he lay crushed by a piece of cement.

Suddenly, the throbbing pain in Kendall's arm began to cease, as he looked up with blurry, almost blinded eyes and faintly saw the shadow of a firefighter and a cop, helping him out of the debris.

"What's your name, son?" one asked, with a thick Irish accent. Kendall closed his eyes and let out a load, agonizing moan, half crying as he bit his lower lip.

"Kendall Knight," he cried out, feeling the warm blood and broken bones in his arm, it hurting to the touch. Kendall heard the sirens, and screams, but couldn't see anything all that well. He felt trapped, and scared.

"Okay, Kendall. We gotcha," the other man said with a straight English dialect.

Kendall breathed in and coughed manically, the feeling of his chest tight, and unable to breathe. He gasped for air under the thick layers of dirt and grime, feeling sharp glass pricking him in every which way possible as he was helped up to stand, the hot sun blazing his eyes.

"We're gonna put this over your mouth, kid," the Irish man said worriedly, putting one of those hospital, surgical masks over Kendall's dusty face, his green eyes opening again as the excruciating pain in his left arm was aided by a makeshift sling, the pain still intense though. As Kendall walked through the dirt and debris, blood dripping down the side of his face, he saw the crowds of people sobbing, the debris that covered the streets like grey snow, the hoards of people running towards the burning building that was still standing. Kendall looked up, his eyes sensitive from the sun as he saw the fire engulfing what used to be his office. Kendall was walked through the debris filled streets for about ten minutes, brought to one of hundreds of ambulances that were lined up with emergency personnel, ready to take people to nearby hospitals. He was sat down on a stretcher, as an EMT began to dust him off with shaking hands, trying his best to keep his eyes open.

"What's your name, sir?" the young EMT asked. Kendall groaned and sighed, coughing a fit of debris back into the air, his hands shaking as he gasped for breath under his surgical mask.

"Kendall," he said, coughing horribly, "Knight." The EMT took the mask off his face and loaded Kendall onto the ambulance, closing the doors behind him as he began to cut away at his expensive sport coat, needing to get it off so the hospital could easily access his arm if emergency surgery was needed. Kendall immediately thought about the picture he kept in his pocket as the ambulance began to speed away, the small windows in the back fogged with bits of debris.

"Wait, please...take the picture out of my sport coat first," Kendall told the EMT in pain, aiding his head back, cuts and bruises all over his face. The EMT quickly dug into Kendall's breast pocket and took out the crinkled, ruined but still intact picture of Kendall, Jo and Taylor. "My wife," he said coughing horribly, "and daughter. I need to tell them I'm alright," he cried out, his arm beginning to throb again.

"First we gotta make sure you're alright, okay?" the EMT said, doing his best to pre-prep Kendall for anything he would need, giving him the picture to hold in his right hand. Kendall's green eyes were locked on it as the ambulance sped as fast as it could through the streets of Manhattan, praying that Jo was alright.

* * *

**_2:08 PM_**

"Reports have stated Osama Bin Laden as a possible suspect."

"Both towers are now collapsed, hundreds if not thousands are dead."

"Is war emminent after the 9/11 Attacks?"

Kendall lay near comatose in his hospital bed, in his right hand still, the crinkled, wet, partly burned picture of him, Jo and Taylor, tears cascading down his cheeks as he lay there in shock and vain. How could someone do something so horrible? Thousands were killed, innocent people and firefighters and policemen, CEOs of major corporations. So many people...gone...in the blink of an eye. Kendall hadn't been able to talk to Jo, but he knew that she had been notified of his hospital admittance and was on her way now. His eyes shifted from the picture in his hand to the doorway every five seconds, just wanting nothing more than to hold Jo in his arms, and kiss her until he was blue in the face. Almost every channel the hospital had was covering the attacks, and Kendall couldn't escape them.

His injuries had been serious, but stable. He had gotten a pretty bad break in his arm, but it didn't require any surgery, and the cuts from the glass were all stitched up in no time. He'd be released tomorrow early in the morning, and he was a bit scared to venture back into the real world after this. It was then Kendall chuckled a bit, thinking about his presentation and how it was the absolute furthest thing from his mind.

And then, she appeared. Her face looked aged ten years, but totally lit up with relief and love when she saw Kendall, as if she hadn't believed he was really alive.

"Kendall," Jo cried out between heavy breaths, running over to his hospital bed in a mess of tears. Kendall sat up straight, and extended his arm out to Jo as she forcefully met him in a hug and broke down hysterically in his arms, holding him tighter than she ever had before. He nestled his nose and face into her blonde locks and let out a few soft cries of joy, so thankful that he had been lucky enough to make it out alive, the sound of her voice and the smell of her hair the best thing Kendall had ever heard or smelt before. Flashbacks of rushing out of the buildings and being trapped beneath the rubble haunted Kendall's mind as he shuddered. The picture of Jo, Kendall and Taylor dropped to the floor beside them as Kendall held his crying wife with a shaking hand wrapped around her back. "I was so scared, I was so scared I was gonna lose you, Kendall," Jo sobbed into him, her hands going through his mussy, dirty, sweaty hair. He nodded against her hair, and did his best to stop his tears as he rubbed her back soothingly, kissing the side of her face lovingly.

"I know, I know, but I'm okay, I'm okay," Kendall told her, as the two parted. Kendall moved to the side, allowing Jo to curl up onto the hospital bed next to him, her red, bloodshot brown eyes looking up at him innocently and joyfully, her hand touching his bruised, cut up face gently.

"Are you sure?" she asked him. Kendall nodded and leaned his forehead against hers, kissing her lips lightly, savoring every single second their lips touched. They parted slowly, and Jo ran her fingers through Kendall's hair again, looking into his green eyes and letting more tears out. "I'm-I'm so glad you're okay, Kendall, I'm-I love you so much," she said to him, kissing his lips again as their foreheads leaned against each other for a second time.

"I love you too," Kendall said to her in a gentle voice, feeling Jo's body violently trembling beneath his dirty fingers, "but calm down, baby girl," he whispered to her, "stop shaking, it's okay. We're okay," he told her. She cleared her tears one more time as she stared into her husband's green eyes, full of love, pain and sorrow. She didn't want to know what he had gone through today, and she didn't know how or if it would effect him later. All she knew now was that he was here, in her arms, and that even though everything was far from right in the world, everything was okay with them. She cuddled up to him, taking his cut, dirty, calloused hand in hers. She lifted up the hem of her shirt shakily and resting it on her stomach with a small, relieved, happy smile. "We're all okay." Kendall smiled at her, his cold, broken hands touching the warm, pale skin of his wife's abdomen, feeling the beginnings of his son or daughter, who he hoped would be born into a world of love, peace and innocence.


	32. Lonely

**This is rated like...double M ;D I don't own anything, and this could be a possible two-shot? :D**

* * *

**_LONELY_**

* * *

"I'm fucking exhausted, that was a long trip," Logan mumbled out, walking across the tan carpet to the bed, and plopping down on it. The smart boy fell back with a sigh and a smile on his face, feeling the fluffy comforter of the hotel bed on his back and sighing.

"At least you weren't the one driving, Logie," Kendall told him from the doorway, holding two big hockey duffles on his back, "or the one carrying all of this," he chuckle, settling the huge bags down in front of the bed Logan was in front of.

"Where are the girls?" Logan asked, sitting upright and taking in the new surroundings. The tiny Napa Valley hotel that had been given to Logan, James, Carlos and Logan for the weekend was quite beautiful. The tan carpet stretched across the big room, the white walls and white comforters bright as could be, accentuated with tan and brown pillows. A beautiful balcony with the setting sun also was the right of both queen beds, with a mini fridge full of wine that was complimentary towards them. There were barely any electronics in the room except a television, a lamp and a phone that sat between the two beds. The elegant tan and white bathroom added to the enormity of the room, with a stand up shower stall, a jacuzzi tub and fully decked out vanity with fresh fruit, different types of hand cream and a bunch of other goodies.

"They're on their way up, the stopped in the gift shop downstairs for a few seconds," Kendall said, kicking Logan's hockey duffle over to him with a sigh.

"Figures," Logan said rolling his eyes, "thats what we get by taking them."

The reservations were originally for the four boys of Big Time Rush, but things changed after James and Carlos found out they were going to wine country. James, who wasn't much of a fan of alcohol, had decided against the quite "romantic" aspect of Napa Valley, and told the boys to count him out. He was going to try to pick up some girls at a new club opening on Saturday anyway. Carlos, who had been enthusiastic to spend a weekend with his boys had decided to forgo it after finding out James wasn't going, and also getting wind that blonde and raven haired Jennifer were going to be out of the Palmwoods this week, leaving brunette Jennifer all by her lonesome self. Carlos immediately decided to stay in 2J and try his best to spend a nice weekend with her, knowing that without the other Jennifers she was nothing. So then that left Logan and Kendall to go to wine country by themselves, how romantic. Not wanting to waste the tickets and reservations, Logan and Kendall decided to go and bring along two friends, Jo and Camille.

Logan, Camille, Kendall and Jo had always been a very friendly foursome, being the closest friends in the Palmwoods after the four boys. Logan also had an enormous thing for Camille, and Kendall knew that she liked him back, but it seemed that it took forever for them to get together. Kendall and Jo had talked about it, and were totally adamant about setting them up on this trip, hoping that they would throw everything inside and just let their feelings take over for them. Kendall and Jo were set on this, and they hoped that their plan would work.

"So Logie, big weekend, huh?" Kendall asked teasingly, bringing his duffle beside his best friend and beginning to take out the clothes he packed. Logan sat up on the bed, leaning back on his forearms with a raised eyebrow.

"How so?" he asked dumbfounded, a smile forming on his lips, starting to realize what Kendall was getting out.

"In romantic wine country...with Camille," Kendall chuckled out, taking out the last of his jeans and shirts from the big duffle. Logan rolled his eyes and sat back on the bed with a sigh.

"And you and Jo, alright? I'm not gonna...shack up...with Camille while we are here, okay?" Logan told him embarrassed, playing with the zipper of Kendall's duffle bag. Kendall chuckled again, removing his shampoo and toothbrush and placing it on the bed beside him.

"Logan, just grow a pair and fucking ask her on a date or something! Jeez, she's not gonna wait forever, alright?" Kendall scolded Logan sternly, his brows furrowing at his best friends cowardice. "I'm not saying you have to sleep with her or anything like that, but like seriously man, the sexual tension between you two kills _me, _I can only _imagine_ how much you jerk off imagining her," Kendall chuckled out, causing Logan to sit straight up with a confused, angry face.

"Dude, be quiet! They could be walking in any second!" Logan scolded him angrily, throwing his own pair of socks at the blonde. Kendall ducked and the socks hit the lamp behind him, causing Logan to sigh and Kendall to laugh. "And I _don't _do that, you idiot," Logan told him shakily, obviously trying his best to hide the fact that he was lying. Kendall had caught him on more than one occasion with his hands down his pajama pants with Camille's name passing through his lips.

"Whatever you say, but listen dude," Kendall told him, taking his toiletries in one hand, and a plaid, button down shirt in the other, "please. Just...try to ask Camille out on a date, or tell her she looks beautiful or something. Staying here, thinking about how she kisses, or how she hugs or anything like that isn't going to get you anywhere. I told you, Jo _told_ me she likes you, she wants you to make a move, so what are you waiting for?" Kendall asked him. Logan sat up straight on the bed and looked at Kendall with nervous, defeated eyes.

"I don't know, I guess I'm just nervous," Logan told Kendall, biting his lip awkwardly. The sounds of Jo's and Camille's voices were coming near the door as both boys looked to the doorway, and then back at each other.

"Logan, you don't want to be alone for the rest of your life. Take a chance, okay? You won't be sorry, buddy, I promise," Kendall told him with a smile, as Logan nodded. Kendall nodded back as Camille and Jo entered the room, both with smiles on their faces and bags in their hand.

"Wow, this entire place is beautiful," Camille said with the biggest grin on her face. Logan stood up immediately, as Kendall watched, still gripping his toiletries and shirt. Logan went up to Camille and smiled, sticking his hands in his pockets and grinning.

"Yeah, it's really nice. I'm glad you like it," he told her sheepishly, taking one hand from his pocket and scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. Camille locked eyes with Logan and smiled once more, her face turning a bit blush as she moved over to the opposite bed where her and Jo would be sleeping.

"This room is nice too," Jo added in, Kendall walking towards the bathroom with his stuff in his hands.

"Yeah I know, Griffin always treats us the best," Kendall called out to the group, going into the bathroom and settling his stuff down on the shower ledge, and on the vanity. Jo let down her bags on the bed and sat down, looking at Logan who was just gazing at Camille lovestruck. Jo chuckled to herself, knowing that this romantic getaway was just what Logan and Camille needed to be together. Their plan was going to work, and Jo couldn't have been more happy for her best friend. Camille wanted nothing more than for Logan to make the first move of some sorts, even if it was just a peck on the cheek, or a really tight hug. She couldn't wait anymore, ever since she found out her feelings for Logan were mutual.

"So, what's on the agenda for tonight?" Jo asked Logan, who was still busy staring at Camille with a dumb smile on his face. Kendall walked back into the room from the bathroom, looking at Logan's face, and laughed, answering Jo's question.

"Well, I figured we could freshen up and go down for dinner about 7ish, we have reservations at the restaurant here, and then maybe just explore the grounds. I think they have horseback riding or tours or something like that. That could be fun, especially after some wine," Kendall joked out, returning to his bag and zipping it up, the rest of his folded clothes on the bed next to Logan.

"What time is it now?" Camille asked, divulging into her bag and bringing out her clothes to unpack. Kendall looked at his watch .

"It is...6:15," Kendall told them.

"So we're all going to shower in forty-five minutes?" Camille asked quizzically.

"Yes, unless of course you want to shower with someone else," Kendall snorted, causing both Logan and Camille to lock eyes, both of them to blush and then look away. Logan immediately got up from the bed, tripping over his hockey duffle a bit and regaining his balance as he caught the edge of the TV unit. Jo stood up as well, breaking the awkward moment with a chuckle.

"Well, I guess I'll go first then. I'm quick," she told them, diving her hands into the green bag she bought, and pulling out what she needed for the shower.

"Sure, let me just finish putting these things in the bathroom," Kendall announced, as the two walked towards the bathroom together, Jo putting her towels and other toiletries down on the counter with a chuckle.

"Did you see Logan's face?" Kendall whispered chuckling as Jo nodded with a smile on her face.

"Classic. You talked to him right? Cause Camille is counting on this weekend, I hope Logan gets the balls to do something," Jo whispered out with a chuckle, taking her hair down and taking her blue sweatshirt off, revealing just a plain white cami underneath, her rounded breasts being held by the shelf bra in the tank top. Kendall's eyes lingered on Jo's chest for a second, her delicate nipples revealed through the thin white fabric of the tanktop. He immediately blinked and swallowed hard, not knowing what was coming over him for a moment, and nodded.

"Yes, I talked to him, not to worry," Kendall told her with a smile, locking eyes with hers, "everything is going according to plan."

* * *

Logan, Kendall, Camille and Jo all walked down their hallway, on their way to dinner in pairs. Kendall and Jo walked behind Logan and Camille who were chatting like usual, their hands flailed out beside each other, Camille leaning towards Logan a bit, just wanting him to take her hand in his.

"You look absolutely beautiful tonight, Camille," Logan told her as they began the descent down the spiral staircase leading to the lobby. He hadn't taken his eyes off her beautiful light yellow sundress, her strappy gold and silver flip flops, and the way her hair was pinned to the side and cascading down her face.

"Thank you, Logan. You look very handsome," Camille told him with a soft smile, the boy blushing a bit and ducking his head down. As they got to the bottom of the staircase, Logan took a deep sigh, and immediately moved to the other side of Camille, gripping the hand that had run across the banister in his tightly, interlocking their fingers. Camille looked down at the sweet gesture, and smile, as Logan smiled back at her, squeezing her hand tightly.

"Look at that, Kendall," Jo whispered with a smile, causing the boy to look ahead at Logan and Camille, who were holding hands tightly, and walking very close towards each other.

Kendall smiled, radiating with happiness at the couple in front of him, but he couldn't help but feel a ping of jealousy. Logan and Camille had always seemed to be a guaranteed thing, and Kendall had _always_ wanted it to happen, but now that it was happening, he couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. Kendall hadn't really even had a girlfriend since moving out here five years ago, just strings of dates, and a few one-night stands that he was very ashamed of. He looked at the way Logan and Camille seemed to lean into each other as if they had been married ten years, just anticipating one another's movements. Kendall and Jo continued following them, as Kendall nodded and sighed, sticking his hands into his pockets silently. He wanted what Logan and Camille had. He couldn't help but all of a sudden feel incredibly lonely.

"Kendall what's wrong?" Jo asked, not liking the silence from her best friend. Kendall looked next to him, and saw Jo's confused face, his own face turning instantly into a smile. Jo was wearing a beautiful, tight black dress which hugged her in all the right places. Her curly blonde hair hung down her back, her eye-makeup subtley and beautifully done, her plump pink lips perfectly pursed in a smile. Jo looked absolutely beautiful and Kendall sighed and smiled again.

"Nothing, nothing at all," he said.

All throughout dinner, Logan and Camille's gaze never left each other, their hands enclasped under the table as Kendall did his best to try to enjoy the company of his three best friends. It was hard though. So adamant about setting up Logan and Camille, Kendall had never truly realized just how lonely he felt. Logan had Camille, James had never ever wanted to settle down with a girlfriend, and Carlos had been on a few dates the past few weeks, some of them working out very well for the boy. And here Kendall was, lonely as ever, never realizing how much he really wanted someone.

After dinner, Jo and Camille announced that they were going to the bathroom quick before the quartet headed their separate ways, leaving Kendall and Logan to talk and take care of the waiter's tip since Griffin was paying for the bill. Logan instantly took Jo's seat next to Kendall with a huge smile on his face.

"I'm gonna do it, Kendall. I'm gonna take Camille out to walk on the wine grounds, and I'm gonna kiss her, and ask her to be my girlfriend. She will be mine tonight," Logan said excitedly. Kendall took a deep breath in, not liking this tidal wave of feelings and nodded, trying his best to smile for his raven haired friend.

"I'm happy for you, Logie. I'm glad everything is working out," Kendall told him with a smile, hitting his best friend on the shoulder.

"I need to ask you a favor though," he told the blonde, looking over both shoulders to make sure that neither Camille or Jo was near. Kendall nodded and Logan sighed, with a silly little boy grin on his face. "Do you have a condom on you?" Logan asked him anxiously. Kendall's eyes got wide and he looked a bit shocked at Logan's question. Here was the boy who had only lost his virginity because he was in love, and who had only had sex with one girl, his first girlfriend here in Los Angeles.

"Dude, you guys aren't even going out yet!" Kendall told him. "You're gonna have sex with her already?"

Logan sighed and smiled a bit, chuckling. "I-I don't know, Kendall. Just everything about this night feels so right, and I just wanna be prepared if the proposition comes up, you know?"he told him. Kendall nodded and swallowed hard, digging in his pocket for his wallet again, and sighing. He gently opened it, and located the green Trojan package that had been in his wallet for about a year now. Kendall's eyes got wide and he sighed, hating the fact that he hadn't had sex in a year. What kind of 21 year old male goes a year without sex. Kendall had spent the last year masturbating in the shower more than often, just hoping that one day a girl that actually liked him for him would come along. He was about to tell Logan that the condom wouldn't be the strongest since it was older, but decided against it, knowing that Logan would have a freak attack if Kendall said it.

"There," Kendall told him a bit upset and annoyed, giving it to him and biting his lower lip. Logan, who was so enthralled by Camille didn't even notice his best friend's disdain for him.

"Thank's buddy, I owe you one," Logan said, taking out his own wallet and tucking the condom inside for safe keeping. Kendall nodded and mumbled looking ahead at the girls coming out of the bathroom, both with smiles on their faces. As they reached the table, Logan stood up immediately facing Camille and smiling.

"So you wanna go on that tour?" Logan asked her confidently, with a half smile on her face. Camille smiled and nodded, taking Logan's hand in hers and smiling back at Kendall and Jo. Logan turned to the two and sighed. "You guys don't mind if we split up for a bit, do you?" Logan asked. Jo immediately nodded no, but Kendall remained expressionless, watching how insanely happy Camille and Logan looked. "We'll be up in the room when we're done," Logan told them with a quick nod, as he and Camille made their way out of the restaurant. Jo sat down next to Kendall with a big smile, looking into his eyes.

"Looks like our work is done. Those two seem pretty content," she joked out. Kendall nodded, his light green eyes turning sad as he looked past Jo and bit his lower lip awkwardly. "So, since the lovebirds are off doing their own thing, what should we do?" she asked him with a smile. Jo looked at Kendall with a furrowed brow, and saw a weird, unsure look on his face as he cleared his throat awkwardly and blinked.

"I'm sorry what'd you say?" he asked her with a fake smile on.

"You okay? You look like something is wrong," she told Kendall. Kendall nodded no, not wanting Jo to get wind of his pathetic situation and sighed.

"No I'm fine, I'm-I'm just really tired, that's all," he lied. "I think I'm just going to go upstairs, take a shower and get to bed," he told her. Jo looked disappointed but nodded understandingly licking her lips awkwardly.

"Oh, well that's okay. I'm probably going to take a walk around the grounds," she said open ended, staring at Kendall softly. "You sure you don't want to come?" she asked him, leaning over and touching his thigh playfully. Kendall's eyes caught on the impeccable cleavage Jo had in her dress, and his heart instantly started pumping. His eyes then moved down to her long, tan legs, and he began to feel a bit of excitement running towards his lower half. He closed his eyes and did some slow breathing for a second, before smiling.

"No, I'm really tired, but thanks," Kendall told her.

* * *

Kendall hurriedly, with shaking hands undid the buckle to his pants, gnawing at his bottom lip. His dress pants fell to the floor of the bathroom, the steam from the shower filling up the mirror, the door of the bathroom open to let it out into the rest of the room. Jo would be gone for about an hour or so, and Camille and Logan wouldn't be back until who knows when. He shakily undid the buttons to his red button down, getting it off his upper half quickly, not even bothering with his boxers. Kendall stepped into the warm shower, closing the curtain halfway behind him, as the warm water began to coat his body in Heaven.

Kendall instantly bought his hands to his semi-hard member, and gave it a long, agonizing stroke on the underside, through the wet fabric of his boxers. He let out a loud moan, as he cupped his erection again, rubbing slightly up and down the clothed shaft desperately. Kendall had never felt so absolutely sexually frustrated as he did now, partially thanks to Jo, and he was planning on letting himself have a wonderful release. Biting his lip, and allowing the water to fall over his body, with shaking he hands he pulled down his soaked boxers, allowing his engorged, swollen length to spring free of it's confines.

Kendall whimpered a bit at the loss of the fabric but sighed at the sight of his twitching erection. He carefully took some conditioner from his bottle and poured it onto his hands, slicking them up quickly. He then anchored his hands at the base of his member, and began slowly stroking upwards, the feeling causing him extreme pleasure. Kendall let out a long, agonizing moan, feeling the tingles all the way into his stomach. A massive amount of conditioner and pre-cum leaked from the tip, Kendall fingering his slit causing his knees to go a bit weak at the sensation. His heart beat vividly, as he tried his best to imagine another girl's hands or mouth on him, rather than his own hands. He twisted and stroked his twitching member, thrusting into his fist as if there were no tomorrow, his head leaning back against the tile of the shower.

"_Fuck,_" Kendall moaned about between heavy breaths, stroking himself painfully hard. "_Fuck, fuck._"

Jo walked into the room with a sigh, closing the door behind her and throwing her room key on the bed. Apparently, Logan and Camille had been the last wine tour for the night, and seeing as there was nothing really else to do in wine country, she had decided to go back to the room and watch some television, maybe get room service with Kendall. Jo heard the shower running, and saw the door open, the steam from the bathroom wafting into the bedroom.

"Kendall?" Jo called softly, hearing breathy pants from the shower, and something that sounded like crying. Jo began to get a bit concerned, wondering if Kendall was actually crying about something. She moved closer to the bathroom, as the cries continued, and Jo's heart dropped. She had known Kendall looked upset about something at dinner, but now the fact that he was crying over it made her uneasy and upset. Jo slowly walked into the bathroom, hearing Kendall's cries and moans grow louder, his breathing rapid and heavy. "Are you okay?" Jo asked softly, peeking into the open side of the curtain, her eyes going wide at what she saw.

Kendall's hands were wrapped around his large, swollen member, his head back against the tile, not even in the way of the shower. Kendall rested under the shower, roughly thrusting into his fist as if the world was going to end. She saw the absolute pleasure and mixed emotion on his face, and Kendall was so lost in his own world, he didn't even hear her or see her. He continued masturbating as Jo looked on intrigued at the sight, awkwardly not being able to look away. Kendall's eyes remained closed as Jo watched his back arch, his legs tense and a growl come from his throat, as he powerfully came, spurts of thick, white liquid splashing in the shower. Jo quickly looked away from Kendall's intimate moment, feeling confused, and quite turned on from it, her heart beating faster than she could've imagined.

"Fuck," Kendall mumbled under his breath, sighing and letting out a small sob. Kendall couldn't contain himself as he looked down at his cum covered abdomen, not being able to hold in the tears any longer. Kendall didn't want to have to do this anymore. The pleasure didn't even amount to anything when it was himself. He felt more and more ashamed each time he masturbated, knowing that he was doing it to merely hold him over, wondering if he'd ever get the satisfaction of a real woman who felt something towards him.

Kendall began to cry.

Jo, hearing Kendall's actual cries, slowly slipped out of the bathroom, sitting down on the bed dumbstruck. Why was Kendall crying? She had figured that he just wanted to get off while no one was around, but now, it seemed that Kendall had a deep, true reason for what was going on with him, and Jo felt horrible about it.

About ten minutes later, Kendall emerged from the bathroom with red eyes, a towel tied around his waist and his clothes in his hand. He sighed and walked out into the bedroom, not expecting Jo to be sitting there on the bed, looking at TV. Kendall jumped a bit and gasped, as Jo turned to him with a smirk on her face.

"What?" she asked.

"I-I just didn't expect you to be back," he told her nervously. Jo chuckled.

"They don't give any wine tours after 9:30, looks like Logan and Camille got the last one," Jo chuckled out, redirecting her eyes to the television. Kendall chuckled awkwardly and sighed, trying his best to forget his little episode in the shower.

"How uh-how long have you been back?" he asked her, Jo obviously knowing why he was asking. Jo sighed and shut the TV off, as Kendall pulled on a pair of sweatpants on underneath his towel, foregoing the boxers. Kendall took off the towel and threw it to the corner of the room sighing and sitting down on the bed that was across from Jo.

"Twenty minutes," she said truthfully, looking into his eyes with a knowing look. Kendall awkwardly looked away as she sat up across from him, and touched his knee gently. "Is everything alright with you, Kendall?" she asked him. Kendall looked up at her with a red face, knowing that she had not only heard him masturbating, but crying as well.

"I guess...you heard everything," he told her shamefully, not even wanting to look her in the eye. Jo sighed and chuckled.

"For what it was worth, the whole masturbating part kinda turned me on," Jo joked out, looking at Kendall in the eyes as the blonde quickly looked away mortified. He scratched the back of his neck and sighed. "I mistakenly took it for crying and kinda peeked in the shower to see if you were alright and...got a bit of the show," she joked out.

"Well, I don't think there is anything more you could say to possibly make me anymore mortified than I am now, thank you, Jo," Kendall joked out harshly, his voice bitter. Jo sighed and touched his knee with a smile.

"Every guy does it Kendall, it's not like it's a secret. I've heard you go at it before," she joked around, hoping to lighten the mood. Kendall blushed again, and sighed.

"Guess I was wrong about that last statement," he said, chuckling darkly and sighing awkwardly.

"Hey, look at me," Jo told him gently, Kendall looking at Jo with sad eyes. "I don't like hearing you cry, Kendall," she whispered to him softly. "You know you can talk to me about anything, right?" Jo told him. Kendall sighed and nodded, swallowing hard.

"I-I just...," Kendall tried to get out, biting his lower lip. "I'm lonely, Jo," he admitted to her ashamed, looking down at his fingers and biting his lower lip. "I haven't had a real girlfriend in five years, it's been a string of horrible dates with horrible girls, and disgusting one-night stands. I-I don't know what is wrong with me," he told her upset, his voice getting caught in his throat. "Am I that...incompatible with everyone?" he asked her upset, swallowing hard. He had never talked to Logan, James or Carlos about this, because they wouldn't understand, but Kendall for some reason knew that Jo would understand.

"You're not incompatible with everyone, Kendall, don't think that at all," she told him. "You just haven't found the right girl yet, that's all."

"It's not even about finding "the right girl" Jo, it's about finding a girl who I can go on a date with where I don't want to kill myself afterwards. I want to meet a girl who understands me, who I can have fun with, even if it just is a date. Just something exciting I can be happy about. It's like I'm stuck here alone, and nothing is ever going to change. I haven't had sex or touched a woman's body in a year! I've just been yanking my own chain to get by," Kendall told her miserably, anger beginning to burn up inside of him."I hate it," he softly whispered. "And seeing Logan and Camille exclusively happy and in love kills me. I am so happy for Logan and her, I really am, but I just-I want that, you know?"

Jo was in awe about Kendall's admission and sat there silently.

"I understand," she told him softly. Kendall sighed out loud, as Jo picked herself up and moved beside Kendall, resting her hand on his thigh, moving upwards towards his crotch just a bit. "What if I help you?" she asked him softly. Kendall looked towards the side of her with a confused look, biting his lower lip.

"How?"

Jo smiled and gently squeezed Kendall's thigh, ghosting her other fingers across his jawline quite intimately. "By telling you that you are amazing, Kendall Knight. By letting you know just how perfect you are," Jo began softly. Her other hand moved down to Kendall's sweatpants line, massaging a line across gently, making the boy suck in any breath that he had.

"C-could you not touch there," Kendall told her awkwardly, hitting her hand away a bit, biting his lower lip. "I don't need a repeat of what happened in the shower," he said awkwardly, making a small chuckle. Jo sighed, knowing that Kendall didn't get what she was saying and she smiled widely at his innocence of the situation.

"You're beautiful, Kendall," Jo told him, pressing her lips to his jawline, making Kendall's eyes flutter in pure ecstasy, just from the simplest kiss. Kendall didn't even remember the last time he had been kissed by a girl who wasn't Katie or his mother. Jo's soft lips traveled down his jawline as the boy melted into them, not being able to hold himself back as a low groan came from his throat, all the vibrations going right to his groin. "You're funny, you're smart, you're strong, you're sexy, you're creative and passionate, and absolutely perfect," Jo told him, her hand moving up to his thigh and squeezing, the feeling of Jo's hands near his length scaring him a bit. "You are so fuckin' sexy, Kendall Knight," she whispered to him in a slight moan, feeling herself begin to get excited.

"Jo, what are you doing to me?" Kendall asked her confused, his eyes closed and his words drawn out in pleasure.

"I want to make you feel good," she told him, her lips at his jaw line, gently nipping and biting the skin there, making him turn to putty.

"B-but we're best friends, Jo. It would mess...mess everything up," he told her softly as her hand dipped into his sweatpants, and gently traced down his light blonde happy trail, sending chills up and down his spine. "You don't like me like that, it wouldn't help," Kendall told her, struggling to get his words out.

"Kendall, I'm the same way as you, alright? I just don't show it. Believe me, I need someone too," Jo told him, her voice soft on the shivers of his face. "I-I need it too, believe me I need it," she told him, her voice turning into a soft, desperate whine for affection. "Please, we can help each other," she told him desperately. She took her hands away from his face and he looked at her, in her small little black dress, looking as beautiful and sexy as ever.

Kendall wasted no time in pouncing on her so she fell back into the pillows of the bed, and he attacked her lips roughly. Kendall couldn't hold himself back, not with the promise of a wonderful woman who was going to make him feel good. His tongue tangled with Jo's as their legs intertwined on the bed, Kendall sloppily kissing Jo's lips as if his life depended on it. Kendall moved his hands to the hem of her black dress, and pushed the tight obstacle up, revealing a sexy black thong with small bows on the sides, looking perfect on Jo's tanned legs. Kendall parted from Jo's lips breathily and looked down at her, not being able to stop himself from telling her exactly what he wanted to do. He went to her ear, and kissed the shell, watching as her heavy breathing increased, his hands traveling along the insides of her thighs.

"Let me go down on you," Kendall whispered in her ear like a mad man, his sexual confidence shining through. "I wanna taste you," he told her between pants, as Jo nodded with a small smile. Kendall, not missing a beat, pushed Jo's black dress up more so it bunched at her abdomen, leaving her entire lower half for Kendall's enjoyment. Kendall hadn't done this in so long, and his excitement was beyond belief. His hardened erection strained in his sweatpants, as he lowered his mouth to Jo's navel, kissing and sucking a trail down to the hemline of her thong. Kendall took his fingers and experimentally rubbed her center through the damp, thin fabric with a snick.

"You're already wet for me," Kendall muttered to himself, not even caring if Jo could hear or not.

"Kendall, stop teasing please," Jo groaned out, her hands fisting the sheets and comforter beside her. Kendall quickly slipped off the thong, letting it fall to Jo's ankles as he took absolute pleasure in her sexy, naked lower half. Jo groaned out as Kendall began to kiss up her the insides of her thighs, getting closer and closer to her heat radiated center. He finally reached his destination, and looked up at Jo with a smile, before beginning his work. He quickly leaned in and began peppering her swollen center with kisses, flicking his tongue against the small, sensitive nub of flesh between her legs. Jo's back arched as her legs bent, and Kendall's hands gripped the crease between her torso and thighs tightly, massaging small circles into the skin.

"_Fuck, _Kendall. So **_fucking_ good,"** Jo moaned out in pleasure. Kendall bit and sucked on her clit, causing Jo to strain against him, her legs beginning to quiver as he did his best to draw out her orgasm. His nose grazed her slick folds as he sucked and bit, Jo bucking her hips up in time, strangled moans getting caught in her throat. Kendall then took two lean fingers and thrust them into her tight channel, causing Jo to let out a scream of pleasure, writhing beneath him as he pleased her.

"_K-Kendall,_" Jo moaned out in shock, the feeling of his long fingers inside of her magical as he stroked her inner walls. He then spread her legs out even further plunging another finger deep into her, and taking his thumb to rub her swollen, wet clit. "I'm so close, Kendall, _shit,_ so-so close,"Jo whined out, the pleasurable feeling beginning to build up inside of her. Kendall continued thrusting his fingers in and out of her, rubbing her harshly as she finally came, more powerfully than she could've ever imagined. "**Fuck, **oh _GOD,_" Jo cried out in a raspy whisper, her legs quivering and bottom half sore as Kendall continued to rub, slowly sliding his fingers out of her, and bringing them to his mouth, wanting to taste the beautiful girl beneath him. Jo, who was beyond spent grabbed Kendall's wrist and brought him to her, immediately reaching up to kiss his lips, tasting herself on them.

"You're so _sexy, _Jo," Kendall breathed heavily against her lips, Jo's tongue invading his mouth ruthlessly, as she trailed her hands down to his sweatpants, tugging at them. She took her lips from Kendall's with a smirk on her face, her breathing so heavy it seemed like she ran a five mile race.

"Now it's my turn," she told him, pushing him down on the bed, and going on top of him. Kendall looked very surprised, his face red and lips kiss swollen as he breathed heavily.

"J-Jo, you don't have to," he told her, as Jo began kissing over his abs and making her way down past his navel, gently licking a stripe downwards, right next to his happy trail. Jo, not paying slightest attention to Kendall, took her hand and gently began massaging the sensitive area right above his erect length, making the boy squirm and squeal with pleasure, Jo's fingers ghosting over the short tangles of hair Kendall had below the belt. Jo slowly yanked his sweatpants down, leaving him in all his pride and glory, as she marveled at his length, bringing her lips back to his, her hand slowly ghosting over the tip.

"Watching you touch yourself, Kendall, I-I can't wait to get my mouth on your cock," Jo whispered to him, not being able to hold back. Jo hadn't been with a guy in a year either, and had been relying on her own hand, or the trusty handheld shower head to get a release. She needed a real man, she needed Kendall. She blushed a bit from her dirty words, as Kendall went to say something, but he didn't have time. Jo instantly parted her lips and took Kendall's length in her mouth, the warm, throbbing column of thick flesh pulsating between her lips. Kendall sat up on his forearms, watching Jo take him in, biting his lip and his head back in pleasure.

"_Fuck, _Jo," Kendall moaned out loudly, bending his legs up and spreading them out. Jo's hands gently rolled his balls as Kendall tried his hardest to not thrust into Jo's mouth, not knowing if she would be ready for that. Kendall sat up on the bed as Jo dropped to her knees on the floor, massaging Kendall's white thighs, and sucking him harder and harder. She swirled her tongue around the tip, taking him in as much as she could, trying her best to get the courage up to deep throat him. Kendall closed his eyes and laced his fingers through Jo's hair, watching as she bobbed on his member, her lips falling over it so delicately.

Kendall wanted to thrust into her mouth so bad, but he didn't know if Jo could take it. Jo slowly coaxed Kendall forward, sticking her tongue in his slit and popping off his throbbing member, causing Kendall to groan in annoyance.

"Why-why'd you stop?" he asked her confused, sweat from his brow dripping down his face, his painful erection looking red and swollen.

"I just wanted to let you know that it's alright to thrust," Jo told him with a small smile, not taking a second to even let Kendall respond before she was back on his length. Kendall moaned out loudly, and instantly thrust down into Jo's warm mouth, the blonde taking him all in stride, forgetting her gag reflex as Kendall pounded into her throat, the feeling absolutely intoxicating for the boy. There was no way Kendall was going to last long.

"I'm g-gonna cum," Kendall warned her wearily, as he spilled into her throat, the orgasm ripping through his body like he was on fire, Jo sucking and licking his softening shaft as she worked him through it. "Oh _god_, Jo," Kendall moaned as his body shook from the aftershocks of pleasure. Jo allowed Kendall out of her mouth and ditched her dress completely, totally nude in front of Kendall as she kissed her way back up to his lips, tasting himself on them as well as a mix of Jo. They tasted good together. Kendall immediately went for Jo's breasts, remembering how he had been mesmerized by them this morning in her tank top. He squeezed and kneaded them, as Jo fell underneath him, Kendall abusing her neck as he rubbed them roughly, gently tweaking her nipples to make them inflamed.

Jo's body was so beautiful. It was so beautiful to touch a woman's body Kendall thought, it was so beautiful to kiss a woman's body, so beautiful to be inside of a woman's body.

"I missed this," Kendall got out between heavy pants as Jo nodded agreeing with him. "Do-do you want to have sex?" Kendall asked her, wanting to get things out of the way before he got too excited again. Kendall prayed that Jo would be up for it, not being able to stop now. Jo wriggled up to Kendall, his hands still roughly massaging her breast as she kissed his lips breathlessly, with a gleam in her eye.

"Fuck me as hard as you can, Kendall Knight," Jo told him, causing Kendall's eyes to go wide and a smile to be plastered across his face. Kendall chuckled and kissed Jo hotly, massaging roughly as he pulled from her.

"Need to find a condom," he said breathlessly, about to get up from the bed when Jo pulled him back.

"I'm on the pill," Jo told him with a smile, causing Kendall to nearly break out in happiness. He chuckled and kissed Jo roughly, his hand moving down her firm abdomen again.

"You're fucking perfect," he told her, as he jumped on top of her and began kissing her again. Kendall's hand again travelled down to her warm, soaking center, where he fingered her clit again, the swollen nub of skin throbbing against his touch as Jo mewled into his mouth, her body sweaty and sticky just like his. He rubbed harshly with two fingers, as Jo cried out in pleasure, scratching his back roughly.

"No more teasing, I need you inside of me," Jo told him passionately, Kendall nodding and understanding. He quickly brought his hand back up to Jo's face where he swept his thumb across her plump bottom lip, his other hand spreading out her thighs as he readied to enter her. Without any warning whatsoever, Kendall thrust into Jo's tight core, watching as her entire body seemed liberated, letting out an incredulous moan.

"You're so fuckin' thick, Kendall," Jo moaned out in pleasure with a bit of chuckle in her voice as Kendall smiled with confidence, amping up to begin his thrusting. He slowly pulled out of her and then slammed back into her again, anchoring his mouth at one of her nipples. He sucked harshly and bit it pleasurably as Jo moaned, and Kendall continued thrusting in and out of her.

This felt like magic to Kendall. He hadn't gotten laid in a year, and the way he felt towards Jo right now was anything but friendship. Being inside of her, seeing her at her most vulnerable only fueled Kendall's latest attraction towards her, loving the things he could to her.

And Jo felt the same way.

"K-kendall, cum with me," Jo begged him, trying her best to hold off her orgasm so her and Kendall could take the ride together. Kendall's blonde hair was matted to his forehead, sweat pouring down his face, green eyes filled with lust as he nodded, trying to speed up his orgasm the most he could.

And then at last, both lovers came together, clutching onto each other for support locked in a heated kiss as their hips writhed against each other.

"_Oh**,**__ Kendall!_" Jo cried out into the air, her hands moving down to his hips as he let out a guttural groan inside of her hair, enjoying his third orgasm of the day. Kendall finally collapsed on Jo, absolutely exhausted from his exertion, as the two sticky, panting lovers ended their tryst. Kendall quickly rolled off Jo next to her, looking up at the ceiling, wondering if what he did was worth the effects it would have. Kendall swallowed hard and looked next to him at Jo with a confused face. The girl next to him was smiling at him, as she lifted his big arm and nestled beneath it, kissing his face affectionately while cuddling into him. Kendall had no idea what this meant for him and Jo, but at this moment, he didn't care. He gently ran his hand up Jo's sticky, bare thigh and the curve of her backside before pulling her closer and pulling the white comforter over them.

"You know, Camille and Logan are probably going to be back soon," Kendall told Jo with a chuckle, kissing her forehead gently.

"Let them see us. I don't care," Jo told Kendall nestling into him, as the two slept soundly, not caring what they had to wake up to in the morning.


	33. Colleauges

**This is rated M ;D I don't own anything :D Thanks to LIV3xLAUGHxL0V3 for help on this one :D**

* * *

**_COLLEAGUES_**

* * *

Rearranging his dark blue tie, and tucking a pencil back behind his ear, Kendall Knight walked down the hallway of North Crescent High School, studying the latest piece of music he wanted to pick for his band to perform. It was a John Williams trilogy piece of theme songs and soundtracks the famous composer had done for movies, and Kendall was definitely intrigued by the different flats and sharps the music contained.

The young man had been interested in music as far back as he could remember, and he absolutely loved sharing it with some of the most talented kids here in the North Crescent High School stage and marching band. Kendall had been the band teacher here for two years now, and in just a few days, he would be coaching the ice hockey team, taking over gladly after Mr. Hipstein, the old coach, retired last year. Kendall sighed and untucked the pencil from behind his ear, biting his lower lip as he made a few notes on the paper, wanting to arrange the piece a bit differently from it's original standing. He then took a quick glance at his watch and sighed.

It was already 7:30, and school started at 8:00. Kids had already started to arrive, mostly freshmen excited for their first day of high school. Kendall knew that the first day of school was always a mess, as he walked past the filled cafeteria, where the kids who were early sat down, either excited or dreading the first day of school. Kendall smiled as he passed, being able to single out the few lonely freshmen who sat at the tables with stacks of books set high and big, bulky backpacks on their backs.

Kendall dipped his hands into the pockets of his blue jeans, his suspenders hanging at his sides, pulling out a piece of gum to pop in his mouth. As he fished in his pocket, unable to find the gum, he sighed annoyed and looked down, turning the corner next to the music wing, wanting to get back to his classroom to put the finishing touches on his room. Suddenly, Kendall collided with someone powerfully, sending a mess of scalding hot coffee onto his white shirt, and both Kendall and the woman he collided into onto their backsides.

"Shit," Kendall exclaimed at the burning hot coffee on his hand and skin, as he looked down, the neatly stacked papers he had a total mess on the floor next to him, covered with wet coffee as he sighed in annoyance.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," a light, delicate feminine voice exclaimed, sounding a bit shaky and nervous. Kendall looked in front of him at the woman who collided with him, and instantly was taken aback. He had never seen her before. She wore a pink blouse, a tight black pencil skirt and small black heels. Her blonde hair fell freely down her back in curls, her chocolate brown eyes shining up brightly in nervousness. She struggled to get up, looking like she was about to cry instantly foregoing her own stuff and hurriedly trying her best to pick up Kendall's papers. "I'm sorry, I'm such a klutz," she told him upset, trying her best to clean up Kendall's area, her cup of coffee leaking out onto the floor between them. "Are you alright?" she asked Kendall, kneeling beside him, the young man lost in the beauty of her eyes, and the pucker of her lips.

"Uh yeah...I'm fine," Kendall told her, swallowing hard, as the woman looked down at the music man's stained shirt.

"Oh, look I ruined your shirt, and your hand is probably burnt from the coffee, I'm so sorry," the woman repeated again, as Kendall chuckled, still on the floor.

"Do you have any other words in your vocabulary except 'sorry?'" Kendall joked out to her, causing the girl's face to become even more twisted and nervous, Kendall instantly rethinking his phrasing. "I'm sorry, I was just kidding," Kendall told her nervously, still on the floor. The blonde woman hurried picking up the rest of the papers as Kendall stood up, coffee dripping from his tie and shirt, his wrist a bit burnt from the liquid.

"I should've been looking where I was going, it's my fault," she told him, trying her best to salvage his papers, stacking them neatly and diverting them from the coffee spill on the floor. Kendall kneeled down beside the blonde woman and helped her organize the papers, as her voice broke sadly and anxiously.

"It's my fault too, I wasn't looking either," Kendall told her, bringing the papers back up to his hands and peering at the beautiful woman's eyes once more. He smiled at her with a goofy smile, his green eyes shining through to her brown ones. "I've never seen you here before, are you new?" he asked her.

The blonde nodded and breathed out nervously. "I'm the new English teacher, today's my first day teaching...ever," she chuckled out nervously, biting her pink lip swollen. Kendall smiled at her nerves and let out a chuckle.

"Well if you're an English teacher, you definitely have more words in your vocabulary than sorry," Kendall joked out, as both teachers stood up in the middle of the empty hallway, the noise of the cafeteria down the hall echoing through the tiled floor. "Kendall Knight, music," he said to her, extending his hand out to the blonde woman. She shook his hand gently.

"Jo Taylor, English," she replied back with a smile. Kendall, captivated by her beauty and nervous, adorable demeanor smiled at her with a sigh. Jo looked down at his shirt and blushed embarrassedly, biting her lower lip with shame and sighing deeply.

"How are you going to go around all day with that shirt?" she asked him upset, her breathing nervous. Kendall looked down at the huge coffee stain on his nice, white shirt and sighed, looking up at Jo and shrugging.

"How are you going to go around all day without coffee?" he asked her slyly, causing Jo to look a bit surprised at his reaction. She sighed and put her hands on her hips, looking down at the cup between them, and the bit of coffee on the floor.

"I have absolutely no idea," she told him, bringing her palm to her forehead and sighing. "This day is already going to be bad, I don't know what I'm doing," Jo confessed to him, looking worried as ever. Kendall smiled at her, feeling horrible for the young teacher. He had been the same way nearly two years ago when he started here, especially since music was such a risky job to teach, it all depending on the students talent and Kendall's teaching ability.

"I'm sure if they hired you, they think you know what you're doing," Kendall assured her with a warm smile, leaning against the hallway with one hand, and his papers by his side in the other, suspenders hanging freely at his sides. "If I can be a teacher, believe me, you can be a teacher," Kendall told her. Jo smiled and took a deep breath, nodding, instantly feeling comforted by the incredibly handsome man with the bushy eyebrows.

"I guess so," she chuckled out, looking down awkwardly, then back up at Kendall.

"And again, I apologize for that," she said, motioning to his shirt with her head, "and your papers," she told him. Kendall looked down at his shirt and shrugged again, looking at Jo with a smile.

"It's no problem. I think it adds something to the outfit, you know what I mean?" he asked her, trying his best to make Jo feel comfortable around him. Jo giggled a bit, quickly glancing at her watch and then looking back up at Kendall. She gently leaned down to pick up her coffee cup as Kendall's eyes followed her with a smirk and Jo let out one last nervous sigh, Kendall just feeling how upset she felt about this whole thing. "And don't worry about your first day, I'm sure it'll be wonderful," he told her. Jo smiled at him and nodded.

"Thank you, that means alot," she said nodding warmly. "I should get back to my classroom though, I have a first period of juniors," she told Kendall worriedly. Kendall nodded and awkwardly stood up, holding his papers by his side.

"Yeah I have a nervous bunch of freshmen coming my way," he told her. Jo nodded and awkwardly looked at Kendall up and down drinking up his appearance. Of course she had to bump into the most attractive teacher she had ever seen. Kendall Knight _screamed_ music teacher with his boy band hair, grey vans, fancy jeans, lowered suspenders and dark blue tie, complete with shining green eyes and a trusty pencil tucked behind one ear, covered by beautiful golden blonde hair. "Oh, and there is more coffee in the faculty room, just so you know," he told her, as he walked backwards down the hallway, Jo nodding politely and nervously.

"Okay, I'll definitely have to get some," Jo called back to him as Kendall flashed her one last smile before walking down the hallway, instantly thinking that this year was going to be great.

* * *

**_TWO WEEKS LATER_**

Kendall and Jo hadn't talked too much since the first day of school, but anytime they did talk, the immediate attraction they felt towards each other was stronger than ever.

Kendall loved how adorable, and perfect Jo was. He loved how she dressed, how she carried herself, and how she always seemed to give him this sexy, confident smirk, even if she was worried about something. There was something about the blonde girl that made him crazy for her, and she was one of the reasons that Kendall had been more and more excited to come to work each day.

Jo loved how confident Kendall was. She loved the way he dressed, and his obvious passion for music. She loved how his smile shone through his face, she loved how he always had a pencil tucked behind his ear, and she couldn't help but gawk at how intensely funny and beautiful of a person he was. It had only been two weeks, and there had only been small exchange of words in the faculty room every so often and in the hallways, but when there was an exchange, God was it good.

Jo, her keys in one hand and her purse in the other walked down the deserted hallway of North Crescent high school, her eyes scanning the blue and grey lockers and the walls littered with posters for elections, dances and other bulletins. It was finally her lunch break, and Jo wanted nothing more than to sit in her car and eat the sandwich she had quickly made at home, getting away from the craziness of school. While always invited to eat with her co-workers, she always refused, not feeling close enough with any of them to have lunch yet. As she approached the side doors, she heard a faint guitar playing in the distance, a tune she had never heard before. She slowly approached the door to exit, but her mind was totally captivated by the sweet melody of the guitar, and the beautiful harmonizing of the voice, singing mumbled lyrics. Deciding to go investigate, Jo quickly walked down the hallway to where the sound was coming from the music wing. Walking slower as she approached the room, she realized that this was Kendall's room, and the voice quickly began to sound more and more familiar.

It was Kendall singing.

Jo peeked her head into the room to find Kendall Knight, pencil tucked in his ear, strumming away on a crappy school guitar, singing a beautiful melody that swept through Jo's ears like velvet. Standing up more and beginning to enter the room, Jo prayed that Kendall didn't mind an audience. His eyes were closed as he sang, but he opened them to look at Jo, his face turned a bit blush and he immediately stopped playing and cleared his throat.

"No, keep going," Jo told him softly, watching as his eyes lit up into a smile as Kendall shook his head no and put the guitar beside him.

"Nah, I was finished anyway," he told her brightly. Jo smiled at him and awkwardly clutched her keys in her hand and swallowed hard. Kendall always made her nervous.

"What song was that?" she asked curiously, watching as Kendall reached over to his desk he sat by and picked up a shiny red apple, taking a huge bite of it. Jo watched his pink lips fall over the red skin of the apple, and she instantly felt a bit of sexual energy towards him, surprised by it as she blinked and shook her head. She had never really thought of Kendall in that way before. He wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve messily and took a big swallow with a sigh.

"I uh-wrote it," Kendall told her awkwardly, Jo's eyes popping out of her head with surprise. She walked closer to Kendall and took a wooden chair in front of him, putting her bag down on the floor in awe.

"You wrote that?" she asked him. Kendall nodded, taking another bite of his apple and placing it on his desk. "That was amazing, Kendall," she reiterated, not believing that the young man had wrote such a perfect song.

"Thanks, I appreciate it," the blonde told her with a flirty smile, fastening the guitar on his lap again, and quickly picking a few strings to fill the awkwardness.

"Who taught you how to play?" Jo asked interested, wanting to know how the boy had gotten so good.

"My father," Kendall said outright, trying his best to keep his face stoic.

"Do you guys still play together?" she asked leaning forward, mesmerized by Kendall's quick picking patterns, and the speed of his fingers. Kendall cleared his throat and let out a small chuckle, shaking his head no.

"My father died when I was sixteen," Kendall told her, Jo's eyes instantly going wide, her face turning blush and gnawing on her bottom lip, looking away. Finally, she had gotten the confidence to be forward, and talk to this incredibly cute guy, and she brings up probably one of the most painful memories of his life.

"Oh, I'm-I'm sorry, Kendall, I-I didn't mean..." Jo said, but Kendall chuckled and looked at her with a relaxed smile.

"Don't worry about it, it's alright," he reassured her, watching as Jo's eyes stayed on his hands, totally lost in the way they moved.

"He taught you well, you're incredible," Jo told him with a smile, locking her eyes with his, totally taken by his beautiful green eyes.

"Thanks," Kendall chuckled out, "he also taught me how to play hockey, so, you're really just complimenting my dad and not me," Kendall said, "that's pretty rude of you." Jo's face instantly turned up into a smile, Kendall still picking the guitar lightly, creating a movie moment between the two teachers.

Kendall motioned his chin to Jo's bag and car keys. "Where were you off to? Running an errand on your lunch hour?" he asked her. Jo nodded no and sighed awkwardly, not wanting to admit that she ate lunch in her car everyday, but then again, she had never seen Kendall in the faculty room either.

"No. I always eat in my car," Jo told him, Kendall's eyebrows furrowing, still picking a light melody with his thumb and index finger.

"Why don't you eat with everyone else in the faculty room?" Kendall asked her confused. Jo shrugged and looked at Kendall suspiciously.

"Why don't you?" she asked defensively. He let out a chuckle.

"That's because I don't eat lunch," he told her, his head motioning to the apple beside him, "just an apple. And besides, why eat lunch when I can spend an hour picking my guitar and talking to you," he told her outright, causing an immediate blush to spread across her cheeks. It was the first time both Kendall and Jo acknowledged towards each other that something flirtatious was definitely happening between them.

"Well you should eat lunch, especially since you have hockey after school," Jo said to him, her eyes locked on his fingers again, and then back up at his eyes. Kendall shrugged again, still picking, a different song now and sighed.

"I don't wanna eat in that faculty room with a bunch of teachers I never talk to except outside of school," Kendall told Jo a bit saddened by the fact that he didn't have any _true_ friends here. Jo smiled, moving closer to him, arching a dark eyebrow to match Kendall's.

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to bring two sandwiches tomorrow for us," Jo told him with a smile, causing Kendall's eyes to light up and to lick his lips with excitement, as his picking messed up a bit and got faster. He looked down at his fingering for a second and then back up at Jo with a scoff.

"Who said I invited you to my room for lunch?" he asked her, causing Jo to let out a small chuckle.

"You want me here, don't even try it, Kendall Knight," she joked out, looking straight into his green eyes, totally intoxicated by him. Kendall cleared his throat, not responding back as he sighed, looking at Jo in her eyes.

"What's your favorite song?" he asked her abruptly, Jo looked at him confused, and furrowed her brows curiously.

"Why?" she asked.

"Just tell me what it is," Kendall said rolling his eyes and smiling goofily at her.

"Iris, by the Goo Goo Dolls," Jo responded stoically, a smile coming to her face. Before she could say anything else, she heard the beginning chords of her favorite song, and saw a huge smile on Kendall's face.

"_And I'd give up forever to touch you, but I know that you feel me somehow,"_ he began to sing, watching as Jo's big brown eyes blew wide with adoration, and absolutely wonder for the guitar playing music teacher in front of her.

* * *

**_THREE WEEKS LATER_**

The final buzzer sounded, as the North Crescent High Warriors Boys Varsity hockey team gathered around their star forward in victory, not believing that they had come back from a 3-0 game to win 4-3. The entire ice rink was filled with fans from the school, the grey and blue shirts, and signs being held up in victory as the opposing team, the West High Redhawks skated off the ice annoyed and aggravated at their loss. Kendall cheered in victory from the sideline for his team, as the subs on the bench high-fived and hugged, finally being able to beat their rivals for the past three years. This was an incredible moment for the Seniors who had been on the team since Freshmen year.

As the team skated back to their bench, all the boys happy and excited with glee, Kendall patted each of them on the back as they retreated back into the locker rooms with a smile on his face. Cheering and hollering was heard from the boys as they sat down on the benches, Kendall following them with clipboard in hand, his smile wide as could be at the boys he was so proud of.

"Guys...you just beat West High," Kendall exclaimed as the boys all shined up at him, sweaty and absolutely high on life, "it doesn't get fuckin' better than this!" he exclaimed happily, the boys all shouting and yelling, hitting each other on the back and fist pumping ridiculously happy. Kendall settled the boys down and smiled.

"Excellent work today, guys. Heddlemen, good defense," he said to a blonde Junior, "Rowley, excellent job in forward, much better than last game," he told a raven haired Sophomore, and Walker," Kendall motioned to the red haired goalie with a huge smile, "you're the best fuckin' goalie I've seen in years, kid. Awesome," he said, causing the red head to nod and smile, one of the other boys patting him on the back. "Now listen, I'm gonna give you the day off tomorrow, spend Saturday and Sunday resting up for a big practice on Monday, okay? We play Heismann on Tuesday, and they're a tough squad, but we'll be ready for them, right?" Kendall asked his team, as they all shouted "Yes, sir" enthusiastically. Kendall chuckled and nodded, "Okay fellas, excellent work and I'll see you on Monday," he told them, bidding them are a farewell as he walked back into the arena to fill out the score report and hand it in to the referee.

Kendall walked into the nearly empty arena, the last few fans going home as he ripped the score report off his clipboard and handed it to the ref, sighing deeply as the official skated across the ice back to his bag. Kendall couldn't have been more happy than he was right now, leading his team to victory and having a relaxing weekend to look forward to. Well at least he thought he couldn't be more happy.

"You're right, that was exciting," he heard a voice say from behind him. Kendall whipped around to see Jo standing there with a smile on her face, dressed in skinny jeans, ugg boots and a beautiful turqoise long sleeved shirt. Kendall's eyes popped at how her usually blonde straight hair was elegantly curled and loose around her face, pinned up to the side extra casually.

"I thought you hated hockey," Kendall said to her with a raised brow, sticking his hands into his pockets with a smile. Jo shrugged and smiled at him politely. The fact that Jo hated hockey was a big difference between Kendall and her, but the two always found a way to turn arguing into flirting.

"It was actually exciting, especially since you won," Jo told him, "I saw you jumping around like a lunatic when Brandon scored that last goal," she told him with a chuckle, a blush spreading across Kendall's face.

"Well I was happy, he's a good kid. He's come a long way from the first day of try outs," Kendall told Jo who nodded, moving a bit closer to him.

"Yeah I know, he's in my first period English class," Jo said to Kendall, looking up at him with a soft smile. "Sweet kid." Kendall awkwardly sighed and smiled at Jo, moving a bit closer and biting his lower lip.

"So, why'd you come?" Kendall asked Jo, the entire ice rink empty, and silence filling the air. Jo shrugged and looked up at Kendall in awe and amazement of how beautiful he really was, wanting nothing more than to kiss him right there. The two had been eating lunch every day together, talking and laughing like old friends, but Kendall hadn't made a move yet, just endless flirting.

"Cause I wanted to see you," Jo told him timidly, looking up at those green eyes. Kendall smirked, moving a bit closer to Jo, and slowly taking her hands in his, the first romantic contact he had ever made with her. Jo looked down at their hands, almost in shock that Kendall had made a move so effortlessly but it felt right. He slowly rubbed her fingers in his and swallowed hard, looking from her lips to her eyes.

"I'm glad you're here," Kendall told her with a smile, talking softly as he looked in her eyes. Not wasting another moment, Kendall leaned his head to the right and slowly swooped down to Jo's face, gently pressing his lips against hers, testing the waters for their kiss. Their lips eventually locked with one another, Jo's hands moving to Kendall's torso, holding on tight as their lips gently smacked, and both their heads turned to continue their kiss.

Both Kendall and Jo felt they were floating on air.

As they parted with smiles, both looked at each other, pulling away from each other's lips slowly. Kendall chuckle and Jo blushed as he self-consciously touched his face and sighed as Jo licked her lips, savoring the warm, cinnamony taste of Kendall's lips.

"Well, that only a took a month and a half to do," Kendall told her awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck chuckling. Jo let out a giggle and pulled Kendall's arm down to her hip again, slowly sliding hers around his neck, and crossing them behind his head.

"I _know_ that you can kiss better than that, Kendall Knight," Jo told him with a sly nod, "I saw you eat that apple when you played Iris for me," she joked out causing Kendall to chuckle.

"Ah! So you were watching me eat my apple that day, found out I was a good kisser and _then_ you started hanging out with me," Kendall joked around with her, watching as Jo rolled her eyes and sighed, touching his chin gently, loving the feeling of his skin on her fingertips. Jo knew she was going to be easily addicted.

"Shut up," she mumbled to him, pulling his chin to her for another kiss. This time, Kendall held Jo closer to him, flush against his body as he licked a stripe across her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Jo gladly accepted it, parting her lips, allowing Kendall with an arch of his head to slowly entangle his tongue in hers, sweetly suckling on her lips, his hand on her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb. The two lover's kissed for a few more seconds, totally lost in each other as they slowly parted, Kendall looking at Jo amazed, leaning his forehead against hers.

"I guess this means I have to take you out on a date now, huh?" he chuckled out. Jo nodded and pecked his lips once more.

"Yup, it does."

* * *

**_CHRISTMAS TIME_**

Kendall and Jo had been now sneaking around for two months, stealing kisses whenever they could in school, making sure that none of their other colleagues or students ever caught them being a little more than friendly towards each other. Quite frankly, as hard as it was, Kendall and Jo tried to avoid each other for most of the school day, not wanting to rise any suspicions towards anyone, except at lunch, when they made sure to get a bit of their kissing time in.

It was around 4:30 PM on a Thursday, and Jo and Kendall both had extra help after school. While no one ever went to Kendall's extra help, seeing as he was a music teacher, he was still required to stay until 5:00 at least one day a week. Jo, who conveniently scheduled her extra help on the same day had a few students stay until about 4, but they had been long gone. Jo was up in her classroom, in the tiny corner of the second floor where barely anyone ever went, lazily texting Kendall, bored as could be. There was definitely no one else coming to extra help today, seeing as the entire school was basically desolate except for the custodians who were busy cleaning the first floor. Winter break started tomorrow afternoon, and Jo could not _wait_ to be able to spend most of it with her new boyfriend.

**_To: Kendall_**

**_I wish we could leave_**

Jo sighed, and tapped her fingers on her desk, looking around the empty classroom. She wanted nothing more than to meet up with Kendall give him a long good-bye kiss, and get home and go to sleep. Today had been an exhausting day, seeing as she had barely gotten a lunch break due to grading tests her free periods. About ten minutes passed, and she hadn't received a text from Kendall, and now she was getting even more antsy. Suddenly, appearing from nowhere, Kendall strolled into her classroom, and shut the door behind him with a smirk on his face.

"Why didn't you text me back?" she asked confused, looking up at him from her chair. Kendall said nothing but leaned down to kiss Jo passionately, the sweet taste of chocolate lingering on his lips. Jo seemed a bit confused and pulled away from him with a furrowed brow and a big smile as he stood, leaning on the desk next to her.

"I figured I'd come visit instead. I'm bored on the first floor lonesome," he told her with a pout. Jo swallowed hard and looked at the door nervously, making sure no one was here.

"Kendall, you have to go back to your room. You'll get in trouble otherwise," Jo said, a bit unhinged by the situation, "and I'll get in trouble," she said. Jo, who was still new at North Crescent didn't want to risk anything, seeing as she was lucky enough to get this job. Kendall chuckled and offered his hand to her, pulling her up from her chair, admiring the loose black skirt she wore today, and how her beautiful long legs looked in it. Even though it was cold out, nothing stopped Jo from wearing fashionable clothes to work, of course making sure they were appropriate.

"Relax, we could've left forty five minutes ago. No poor sap stays until five, all the kids are home eating or playing with their dogs," Kendall joked out, sitting Jo down on her desk, and standing front of her. Jo looked at Kendall with a small smirk, watching as he took her hands in his, playing with them gently. "Besides...I can't stay downstairs when I know you're up here," he told her quite devilishly, leaning in and pecking her lips gently. Jo chuckled in the kiss and watched as Kendall retreated softly, looking in her eyes and slowly spreading her legs so he could nestle between them. Jo chuckled and wrapped her arms around Kendall's neck, giving him a wet kiss on the lips and leaning her forehead against his.

"We shouldn't be doing this, Kendall," Jo told him with a giggle as he rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Well you shouldn't be so sexy all the time, but you do it anyway," he told her with a smile, gently pushing up the hem of her skirt with his hand. Jo, who was a bit surprised by Kendall's forwardness and very turned on by it smiled, and allowed herself to relax into his soft touch on her exposed thigh. Jo thanked god she had shaved yesterday.

"You're cute," Jo told him with a chuckle, gently pressing her lips against his again as his hand squeezed her thigh tightly, rubbing gentle circles in it.

"Seems like I need some extra help in English, Ms. Taylor," Kendall told her seductively, leaning in to kiss her lips lightly, his hand gripping her thigh softly, thumb still rubbing circles into it. Jo, getting more and more turned out by Kendall's sultry talk, took a deep breath as they parted and raised her eyebrow at him, biting her kiss swollen lip seductively.

"What can I help you with, Mr. Knight?" Jo told him, feeling a bit awkward using this kind of sexual roleplay in her classroom, but not caring right now at the moment. Kendall chuckled and went for Jo's neck, kissing it gently as Jo melted into his lips, letting out a deep sigh as her hands went to his torso.

"Can you tell me how to spell 'touch'?" he asked her seductively as Jo closed her eyes and giggled, letting out a deep sigh.

"T-O-U-C-H," she told him biting her lip, her eyes closed as Kendall sucked on her pulse point with just enough pressure to be pleasurable but not to leave a hickey.

Kendall came back to her lips and smiled, pecking them as he moved his hand up her skirt to the outside of her thigh, his hands slowly ghosting over the thin fabric of her flimsy underwear. His hand slowly moved back to the smooth skin her exposed backside, chuckling as Jo melted into him.

"What about 'thong'?" he asked her, moving to the other side of her neck, and kissing gently, his hand slowly massaging the outside of Jo's thigh. Kendall knew that if he did anything uncomfortable with Jo, that she would put a stop to it in a second. She had once already on their second date, when Kendall had tried some stuff she wasn't comfortable with. It ended in a big talk between two of them, and ended with them feeling much more comfortable towards each other.

"T-H-O-N-G," Jo replied with a breathy sigh, loving the feeling of Kendall's warm hands on her exposed backside. Kendall chuckled against her neck.

"Why Ms. Taylor, it's quire naughty of you to be wearing a thong to school, now isn't it?" Kendall told her. Jo chuckled a bit.

"The roleplay is awkward enough, Kendall, you didn't have to use the word naughty," she joked out as Kendall kissed her lips gently and seductively, parting with a smack, his hands still pushing her skirt up a bit more.

"Okay, okay, you're right, 'naughty' went too far," he told her with shining green eyes, gently moving back in to kiss her lips. Their talked ceased as Kendall and Jo began to hook up on her desk, Jo moving even closer to Kendall, his hands gently massaging her thighs. Jo's hands were anchored at Kendall's torso, gently rubbing the small of his back as they messily kissed. The two lovers were getting quite heated, and as they kissed, all Jo could think of was how she wanted more from Kendall. She wanted him to try more, and the thought scared her, but she felt so comfortable with him. It didn't even matter that they were in school, or that she was in her classroom fooling around with the music teacher. Jo was totally sexually charged by Kendall, and right now, she knew that she was about to give into some of her latest desires.

Kendall parted from Jo, tongues back into their own mouths, breathing heavily as Jo went to his tie and quickly undid it with nimble fingers, loosening it. She instantly went to the first three buttons and unbuttoned them, as Kendall moved in for another kiss, Jo's hands ghosting over the skin of Kendall's smooth chest, a few short tangles of hair in the center. He chuckled in her lips and moved closer to her his hands gently moving up her skirt to her bikini line, Jo not contesting in the slightest. Their kissing got even more intense, slight moans coming from Jo's mouth as Kendall parted from her, leaning his forehead against hers with a smirk on his face, green eyes alit.

"Remember the first day we had lunch together how I picked the guitar?" he asked her breathing heavily as Jo nodded, swallowing hard. "Wanna see how fast my fingers move?" he asked her in a low, panting, seductive voice, sending shocks right to the apex of Jo's thighs. The blonde girl instantly nodded as Kendall leaned into kiss her, his right hand instantly moving up to the elastic of her thong, her center already wet. Kendall roughly pulled it down, Jo helping him squirm herself out of it, as it fell down her thighs to her ankles. Kendall chuckled and walked his fingers up to her wet, warm center. "I hope there aren't any important papers on this desk," Kendall told her between hot kisses, Jo letting out a soft chuckle as Kendall began his work.

His fingers instantly went past her smooth, hairless slick folds, right to her golden center. Kendall, kissing her intensely instantly found her clit, and with three fingers, rubbed it harshly, causing Jo to jump a bit on the desk, her legs spread wider. She kicked off her wet thong her arms going around Kendall's neck as he roughly rubbed her, making sure she was beginning to feel something, experimenting tot he best of his ability.

"_Mmmm_ so good, Kendall," Jo whispered in to his lips as Kendall chuckled.

"You're not gonna act out my schoolgirl fantasy? I mean, we are in a classroom," Kendall joked out, still experimentally rubbing over her as they kissed.

"Will it turn you on more if I do?" Jo asked Kendall, totally lost in the pleasure of his fingers.

"Actually, probably not. Only my students call me Mr. Knight, I don't go for it," Kendall joked out.

"No more talking," Jo told him, attaching her lips to his as he rubbed harder, his fingers passing over her swollen clit. Jo sighed audibly as Kendall kissed her neck gently, his fingers hovering near her entrance, waiting for the right moment to thrust inside of her. Jo let out a deep sigh as he rubbed one last time, before plunging a finger into her warm wet core, and Jo letting out a loud moan, Kendall doing his absolute best not to get totally hard from it.

"Jeez Jo, you're so tight," Kendall moaned out softly as his finger curled up inside of her, stroking her inner walls. Jo moaned wantonly into him, her legs quivering a bit as Kendall fucked her with his fingers, adding another one just a few seconds later. "And so warm, and delicious," he told her softly, biting and kissing on the shell of her ear as her legs spread wider, Jo's hands still resting at the small of Kendall's back. He moved up to her lips again, and kissed them intensely, tongues entangling as they breathed heavily.

"_More, more_ Kendall," Jo moaned out softly, trying her best to be quiet as her legs spread out the most they could've been.

Kendall plunged a third finger into his beautiful girlfriend, causing her to grab onto the edge of the desk, knocking over a stapler and a jar of paperclips, neither party minding or paying attention. Kendall, three fingers deep into his girlfriend, curled them causing Jo to whine and moan into his lips. He thrusted them in and out, and took his thumb to her clit, rubbing harshly as she throbbed beneath him. Jo felt the long ago feeling of an orgasm build up in her lower stomach as Kendall went harder, grunting and groaning as Jo's legs shook, their kissing out of rhythm as he rubbed and thrusted faster.

"I'm gonna cum, Kendall, I'm gonna cum," she told him breathlessly, watching as her boyfriend went harder and faster with his hand. Just as she was about to reach her height, Kendall stopped all his movements, causing Jo to open her eyes wide, sweat covering her body as Kendall grinned at her, out of breath himself.

"Keep going," she told him desperately, hitting him with her hand, hanging her head back and grabbing onto him.

"Just wait a few seconds, I promise," Kendall told her, breathing heavily, his fingers still inside of her, thumb still anchored between her legs. Jo was getting beyond annoyed as the seconds felt like hours, but before she knew it, Kendall had begun again. Jo wasn't as close as last time, but as her orgasm began to build up again, she felt it come on even stronger than last time. Before she knew it, it hit her like a rush of water, and Jo came stronger than she had ever in her life.

"Oh my **_fucking, _**God, Kendall," Jo exclaimed silently between the two lovers, grabbing onto him and bucking her hips into his hand, effectively fucking herself on his fingers. Kendall's breaths were heavy as he worked Jo through her orgasm, rubbing her engorged clit in time with slowly taking his fingers from her entrance, allowing his girlfriend to go on a sensory overload. She moaned and mewled into him, sweating from her brow as Kendall slowed down his fingers, her legs beginning to return to normal as Jo breathed heavily, leaning forward into Kendall exhausted. He gently slipped his fingers from her and rested them on her thigh, allowing Jo to lean forward to him, spent from her orgasm, as he kissed her hair lightly.

"Was it good, baby?" he asked her softly, chuckling softly.

"Amazing," Jo breathed heavily into his open chest, kissing right below his neck.

"And you know what the best part is?" he told her softly, pressing a kiss to her forehead and humming into her hair.

"What?" she asked looking up with shining eyes, as he held her face in his hands with a chuckle and a smile.

"Only _you'll_ know tomorrow that I finger fucked you on this desk."

* * *

**_VALENTINES DAY_**

"So, are you chaperoning the Valentine's Day Formal?" Jo asked her boyfriend in his classroom, taking a sip of her soda bottle. Kendall crunched on a chip and sighed, fixing the small curl of hair behind his ear, tapping his foot on the floor. He sat backwards on a chair leaning towards Jo as the two split a salad and chips.

"I don't know, I mean, I have better things to do than watch a bunch of half-tipsy high school kids grinding on each other and having pre-sex," he joked out, taking a sip of his water bottle.

"Pre-sex?" Jo asked with a chuckle, her brows arching in confusion. Kendall looked up at her with a chuckle, crunching on another chip.

"Alot of the Senior couples go into the bathrooms and fool around during the dance, I uh-witnessed quite a few last year," Kendall said awkwardly, Jo nodding and smiling, entertained at the thought of her goofy boyfriend walking in a teenaged couple in the act.

"Well that must've been awkward," Jo told him, taking a hefty bite of her salad.

"Exactly. And anyway, why would I want to chaperone the dance when I could be spending the night with you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and smirk. Jo chuckled and nervously looked down at her salad, picking at the lettuce awkwardly as Kendall stopped and smiled at her in the midst of chewing, wanting to know what she was thinking about. "What?" he asked her with a chuckle.

"Well I kind got roped into chaperoning the dance," Jo told him softly and awkwardly, feeling like an idiot for thinking Kendall would want to go with her. She looked up at him with a frown. "Sorry," she said, "I just...they asked me and I figured it'd be good since it's my first year here, and I want to make a good impression so I can get rehired next year," she babbled on and on, causing Kendall to chuckle.

"Hey, it's alright," he told her, holding her hand gently, "it's not a big deal, and it's a smart move on your part. And we have Valentine's day to spend together," he added with a smile. "And I have somewhere special to take you for it, so don't make other plans," Kendall said with an adorable grin, causing Jo to be surprised. She had expected to get a gift for Valentine's Day, something small, but it sounded like Kendall had something up his sleeve.

"You already have something planned for us?" Jo asked with an excited grin. Jo hadn't had a real Valentine's Day since she was a Freshmen in college. She had been single for all the Valentine's Days since then.

"Of course I do, you're my girlfriend. I already got your gift too, I think you're gonna like it," he said with a chuckle, "and I actually picked it out myself," he joked out. Jo smiled and leaned forward arching an eyebrow and trying to look at a tell on Kendall's face. Jo was never really one for surprises, and now she was getting anxious once Kendall had mentioned the surprises she had in store for her very soon.

"Tell me what it is," she asked him with a giggle.

"No way," he told her with a smile, going back to the salad, gripping some lettuce on a fork and offering it to Jo. She took it warmly and licked her lips from the taste, Kendall leaning in and pecking her lips gently, his fingers gently grazing the smooth skin of her neck. Jo and Kendall parted with a chuckle and smile, as they continued eating lunch.

"So I guess that means I am going to have to get all dressed up and sexy and go to Formal myself, doesn't it?" Jo told him with an arched eyebrow and a chuckle. Kendall popped his head up and looked at his girlfriend with a chuckle, shaking his head no and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Oh no, I don't think so," he told her. "I don't want any of these Senior boys getting ideas, you _know_ how they are," Kendall joked out. Jo looked at him peculiarly and nodded her head to the side.

"Actually...I don't, care to enlighten me?" she asked with an intrigued grin. Kendall sighed and picked at the salad with his fork awkwardly, trying to hold back chuckles. Of course, his sixth period band class, full of Seniors and Juniors were quite the mouthful when it came to Jo as a teacher. Kendall had overheard a bunch of times things about how "Ms. Taylor was so sexy" or how "her rack was perfect" or how she wore those "sexy little skirts" with those "long legs". Kendall couldn't help but laugh at the things the juvenile boys would say about her, knowing that for now, Ms. Taylor was _all_ his. And the best thing was that the boys had no idea about Kendall and Jo...frankly, no one did in the school administration.

"Eh, just horny little bastards," Kendall joked out, causing Jo to laugh.

"Oh, and you aren't? Do you remember what happened on my desk around Christmas time?" she asked him with wide, lust blown eyes. Kendall couldn't help but sigh at the remembrance of his long fingers inside of Jo, watching her squirm and writhe against his hand, totally submissive to him. It had happened a bunch more times in the past two months, but the first time he remembered the best.

"Hey, you're lucky I haven't jumped you yet. If I was like them, I wouldn't be patiently waiting," Kendall reminded her playfully with a stern finger, taking another big bite of salad. Jo looked at him and a saddened blush spread across her face, and she looked down awkwardly, as if the subject was being totally avoided. Kendall saw this and he cocked an eyebrow, wondering why all of a sudden Jo got so embarrassed and shy. Kendall knew that she was never shy, especially when it came to topics in their intimacy field. Jo remained instantly silent, not being able to look at Kendall even though she wanted to. "Jo?" he asked her softly, his voice instantly becoming more comforting than usual. He had lost his sense of playfulness and immediately became concerned. "What's wrong?" he asked her. Jo looked up at Kendall and shook her head, trying her best to fake a smile.

"Nothing, nothings wrong," she said nervously and a bit upset by his comment. From what Kendall had said, Jo had gotten that Kendall was getting annoyed with the fact that they hadn't actually had intercourse yet. Kendall reached out for her hand, and instantly felt like a jerk about the sex comment. He wondered if she'd took it as he was pushing her to do things like that, and it wasn't his intent at all. He was just being himself, joking around and being sexy at the same time.

"I-I didn't mean that we had to-anytime soon, you know that right? I was just making a joke about it," Kendall told her, making sure she was well aware of his intent. "I don't want you to think that I'm pushing you," he told her, making sure she knew. Jo looked up at him upset and Kendall's voice softened even more, feeling horrible that she had kept him waiting almost six months for sex, whilst they had done mostly everything else.

"I-I just...I haven't...in a long time," Jo told him, looking the other way and scratching her neck embarrassed as Kendall's relief flew over him, but was still a bit bothered by the way Jo was acting. "A really long time," Jo told him with a sigh. Kendall looked at her feeling bad, and massaging her hand gently. He knew Jo wasn't a virgin, but he also didn't know much about her past relationships. He had known that when they had swapped first time stories, that Jo had lost her virginity to her hometown boyfriend in the back of his pickup at a house party junior year. Kendall's story was him having sex with a flaky girlfriend in her room and then breaking up three weeks later.

"Well, that's alright. There is nothing wrong with that, babe. And we've...we've obviously done other stuff close to it," Kendall told her with a small, little boy smile, not being able to control himself with thoughts of him and Jo being intimate with one another. "And when, and if you're ready...you just let me know, okay?" Kendall told her with a sigh, watching as Jo nodded and swallowed hard.

"Just last time-it ruined everything," Jo told Kendall biting her lower lip, "and I don't want to ruin this," she told him with a smile. Kendall smiled back and took her hand in his bringing it to his lips and kissing her gently. He knew that he would talk more to her about this in the future, but right now wasn't the time or place.

"I don't want to ruin this either," he told her with a smile. Jo smiled and nodded, as the two lovers ate the rest of their lunch in peace.

xxxxx

Jo looked out the window, watching as the white blizzard outside engulfed the entire street. Her apartment was in a two family house and she lived on the upper floor while an older couple lived beneath her. Jo sighed and walked across the apartment to the tiny kitchen, her red heels clicking against the linoleum of the floor. Kendall and her were supposed to go out, seeing as today was Valentine's Day, but now, it didn't look like that was going to happen. It had been violently snowing for about an hour now, and Jo was getting more and more worried by the passing second. Her and Kendall lived about fifteen minutes apart, and she had made sure he didn't leave the house when it had started, for his own safety. But now, as she looked at the news, it seemed like it was going to keep snowing more and more, the blizzard not letting up at all. Jo looked at the oven clock, and saw that it was nearly 9. Kendall had originally planned to pick up 8:15ish, and whisk her off to whatever surprise he had waiting for her. The blonde girl had been looking forward to it the _entire_ week, and as the snow got heavier and the wind got louder, the dream faded and the realization that she wasn't going to see her wonderful boyfriend sank in.

As if on cue, Jo recieved a text message from Kendall, opening it as her heart dropped.

**_From: Kendall_**

**_Doesn't look like our plans are going to work out. Damn snow :(_**

Jo's heart dropped, and she sighed, looking down at how dressed up she had gotten for him, wanting to look her best. Tears started to come to Jo's eyes because she was so frustrated at the situation in front of her. It wasn't like it was Kendall's fault, just the weather's fault, but still, Jo couldn't help but be disappointed. But as a tear fell down her cheek, she thought about how upset Kendall would get with himself if he knew she was crying, and that he would blame it on himself. Kendall was very stubborn in that fact as where he felt responsible for many aspects in Jo's life, sometimes carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders, and at times it caused fights between the usually happy couple.

**_To: Kendall_**

**_I know. And I got all dressed up_**

Jo originally typed that, but then thought how that would also affect Kendall and backspaced it.

**_To: Kendall_**

**_I know, it sucks :/ I guess we'll just...have another Valentine's Day?_**

Content with her text back Jo brought her phone into her room, beginning to change out the sexy red dress she had bought, as well as putting her beautifully curled hair up in a messy bun. She had expected a text back from Kendall as she undressed, but her phone didn't vibrate. Jo sifted through her drawers completely topless, looking for the one thing that could keep her happy no matter what. She finally located Kendall's hockey team sweatshirt, and slipped it on over her bare body. He had left it here about a month ago, and since the season was nearly over, he had no real use for it anymore. Jo had kept it, and slept in it many a night, loving how it had his warm, homey scent. Finding it odd that Kendall didn't text back, Jo went to take off her make-up, and wash her face.

Jo wiped her eyes of the dark, perfectly matched eyeliner and mascara, a sad, disappointed feeling at the pit of her stomach. Not only were her plans ruined for Valentine's Day, but she wouldn't even be able to see Kendall tonight, and who knows when it would be safe enough to drive on the icy streets.

A sudden knock on the door brought Jo out of her thinking state and she sighed, wondering who it could be. It was probably Mrs. Keller from downstairs, making sure all her electricity and heat was working. The Kellers rented the apartment to Jo, and were very nice, almost like adoptive parents of sorts.

"Coming," Jo called out to the door, walking into the small hallway and not bothering to look through the peep hole. Jo opened the door, and was surprised by the sight she saw.

There stood Kendall, bundled up in a green beanie, a heavy winter jacket, and fingerless gloves. He wore heavy snow boots, hockey pants, and had a scarf wrapped around his neck. White crystals of snow hung on his every inch of being, his hair near soaked, his entire body trembling. His fingers were red and looked like they could fall off at any second, and his entire body was shivering.

"H-happy V-v-alentine's D-d-ay," he said softly with a frozen grin, his teeth chattering, and his entire face wrapped up in pain. Jo swallowed hard and looked at him in awe, instantly going from surprise, absolute amazement, to concerned mother. The way Kendall looked, he had been outside for a while, and he didn't look good. His lips had turned a shade of blue, and his body was shaking.

"Kendall, you must be freezing!" Jo told him worried, tugging him into the house, feeling the absolute frigid weather just coming off his body. It was if he was surrounded by a block of ice. Jo closed the door behind him and led him to the bathroom without a second thought. She sat him down on the closed toilet, and went to the shower, opening the curtain and turning on scalding hot water needing an uprising of steam in the room for Kendall to warm up to. "What were you thinking walking here? It's horrible out," Jo told him, a bit upset at the fact that he had risked so much to come see her, although of course she was extremely happy about it too.

"I w-w-wanted to see y-y-you," Kendall told her closing his eyes as a chill travelled down his spine, his red fingers and blue lips starting to return to their original color. "It's Valentine's D-Day," he said with big, innocent green eyes. Jo couldn't help but smile and she wanted nothing more than to lean down and kiss his lips, but right now, she had to make sure he was alright. Jo quickly undressed Kendall taking off his heavy winter coat, fleece and sweater until he was down to just a white t-shirt, steam creating a sauna in the tiny bathroom. Now the blonde was sweating as Jo took off his boots, revealing his frozen feet, as Kendall moved his toes around in pain, looking around at all of his clothes scattered around the bathroom. He looked up at Jo who kneeled next to him, pushing his hair back with still a concerned look on her face.

"Are you warm now?" she asked him worried. Kendall smiled and nodded.

"I'd be a little warmer if you'd give me a kiss hello," Kendall told her in a raspy voice, finally being able to move his lips again.

"Of course," Jo told him, leaning in and gently kissing his lips. She pulled away a bit, but then moved in, gently kissing him and smiling as they parted. Kendall closed his eyes and sighed with a smile.

"That's why I walked all the way over here," Kendall told her. Jo smiled at him even wider and giggled.

"To kiss me?" she asked. Kendall nodded no and gently touched her face.

"To see that smile," Kendall told her. Jo's heart melted as she kissed Kendall again, her hands touching the back frays of hair on his neck.

"You're wonderful, Kendall Knight, you know that?" she told him.

"I've heard it before," he told her smiling.

An hour later, Kendall, with a blanket around he and Jo sat next to his girlfriend, cuddling her into his side protectively. His hands rested at her torso, the warmth between them absolutely intoxicating. They had just been cuddling for the past hour, enjoying each other's company without many words. Kendall kissed Jo's hair with a smile, rubbing her thigh gently and chuckling.

"You know, when I left that sweatshirt here, I expected to get it back," he told her with a snicker. Jo looked down and then up at Kendall with puppy dog eyes and a frown.

"But it fits me so well, and it's so comfortable," she told him, remembering only now that she was completely bare on top except for the sweatshirt. She blushed a bit but felt at peace, as she looked up his green eyes, with a shine in them.

"Fine," he told her rolling his eyes as Jo leaned up to him and kissed his lips gently. She giggled and touched his hands gently, not being able to even explain the feeling Kendall gave her at the moment. He had trekked through the horrible snow and sleet and rain to get to her, just to spend a lazy Valentine's Day watching movies together.

"Was it bad out when you walked here crazy?" Jo chuckled resting her chin on his shoulder. Kendall nodded and looked back at her with a sigh.

"Yeah, it was pretty bad. I think I'm staying here tonight," Kendall told her, "I'll make the couch my home," he said, feeling the comfort of the leather couch with his hands. Jo said nothing back as she bit her lower lip and smiled, feeling her heart skip a beat. She went to talk, but the second she did, the lights in her apartment flickered, and everything turned back. Jo let out a low groan, annoyed as all the appliances in her house were cut, including the TV.

"Fuck," she said, getting up from the couch, and trying to feel her way over to the cabinet above the stove where she kept the candles. Feeling around the small space with her hands, Jo found two candles, and the matches right next to them.

"This is just the Valentine's Day from hell. No flowers, no dinner, no romantic comedy," Kendall joked out, watching as Jo lit the few votive candles she had and brought them over to the coffee table in front of them.

"I know right? It sucks, damn snow," Jo said, setting the matches down as well and sitting up right, cross legged on the couch facing Kendall, the blanket still between them. The candles were just enough light for the two of them to see each other perfectly, Jo and Kendall smiling at each other at how oddly romantic this was.

"Well you know what happens when the lights go out? It means it's time for Truth or Dare," Kendall told her quite excitedly, Jo sighing at his kiddish games.

"Really, Kendall? What are we, ten?" she asked him. Kendall touched her hand lightly and gave her that smile that she could not say no to. Jo rolled her eyes and moved a bit closer.

"Okay, fine. But I'm asking first," she told him. Kendall nodded and Jo sighed.

"Truth or Dare?" she asked.

"Truth."

Jo bit her lip and tried her best to think of a good question she could ask. "Okay, who is the ugliest kid that you have in music?" Jo asked. Kendall burst out laughing, squeezing her hands and breathing heavily.

"Oh man, that is a fantastic question," Kendall told her, "and definitely Charlie Gibbons. That kid...he's hideous," Kendall replied still in a fit of laughter, and Jo began laughing as well, nodding her head in glee.

"I have him in English, oh man, you're so right! The kid needs a hair cut and like...serious acne cream," she told him, as the two of them died down from their laughter, Kendall trying to think of a question.

"Hmm...truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Kendall sighed, having hoped that Jo would've said truth, since he didn't really have any good dares. It was too dark for Jo to get up and do anything, and quite honestly, Kendall couldn't think of anything to make her do. He smiled and grinned slightly cocking his eyebrow.

"Kiss me good," he told her. Jo smiled and raised her brow.

"That's all you got?" she asked him cleverly.

"Yup," Kendall told her with a smile. Jo rolled her eyes and leaned in, giving Kendall a passionate kiss, allowing their lips to smack in the candlelight. They parted with chuckles a few seconds later and Jo smiled.

"Truth or dare," she asked.

"Truth."

Jo took Kendall's hands with a smile, and looked up at him shyly. "Why did you really trek through the snow for Valentine's Day, Kendall Knight?" she asked him softly. Kendall sighed deeply, gently rubbing Jo's hands and looking down at them, and then up at her again.

"You really want to know?" he asked her, his voice wavering a bit and very uneasy. Jo nodded and Kendall moved closer to her, leaning in and giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Because I love you," he whispered to her face. Jo, was taken completely by surprise, but as the words came out of Kendall's mouth, she instantly felt comfort and nothing but it. She felt absolutely invincible, amazed, and totally loved. This felt right, it was like Jo knew what was going to come out of Kendall's mouth, and was asking for it. "Truth or dare?" Kendall asked her softly, touching her face gently.

"Truth."

"Do you love me back?" Kendall asked, not wanting to put Jo on the spot, but just wondering if she felt the same way. Kendall could feel the connection between them, and he knew that past six months hadn't been anything but absolutely wonderful. He loved Jo, and he just _knew_ in the bottom of her heart that even if she didn't know it yet, she loved him.

"I do," Jo told him with a smile, the words elluding her lips beautifully. "I love you, Kendall," Jo told him softly. Kendall smiled widely, squeezing her hands happily, totally elated that she felt the same way. "Truth or dare?" she asked him with a smile.

"Dare," Kendall told her.

Jo smiled and moved closer to Kendall, kissing his lips gently and slowly moving her hand up to the crotch of his hockey pants, her fingers ghosting over the outline of his length. "Show me how much you love me, Kendall Knight," Jo whispered to his lips, with a devilish smirk on her face. Kendall looked at Jo surprised as she gently tugged on the drawstring of his pants, biting her lip seductively as Kendall smiled at her, touching her jaw with a soft thumb gently.

"Are you sure?" he asked her, wanting to make sure Jo was ready. She nodded and gently leaned forward, pressing her lips against Kendall's like magic. Not wanting to waste any time, the two instantly began to undress, Kendall sliding off his sweatshirt from Jo's body, revealing her perfectly firm and tight upper half, the candlelight making her skin look like velvet, her two plump breasts looking near perfect. Kendall instantly brought his hands to her bare chest, massaging her breasts gently, causing Jo to sigh out in pleasure loudly and hang her head. Kendall kissed her neck roughly, not caring if her marked her with a hickey, as his hands moved down to her tiny lounge shorts. He gently ran his hand up her leg, as he inched her out of her shorts, feeling the absolute heat and desire radiating from her slick center.

Jo sighed in pleasure as he began to manuever her shorts down her legs, kissing her neck harshly and passionately, his lips moving in their own special rhythm. His hands traced over her smooth thighs and parted her bare legs as he nestled himself between them, the friction from her wet center against his clothed length making the boy see stars.

Within only a few minutes, Kendall and Jo were both totally bare and exposed, each drinking in each other's body. No words were said, only soft kisses and sighs as Kendall sat on the couch with his legs straight underneath her. Jo sat on his lap facing him, her slick folds rubbing against the hard length of Kendall's erection, causing the lovers to shiver. She gently touched his face, as they cuddled as two people, and he kissed her gently. Kendall smiled at her, not saying a word but slowly pressing his lips against hers, as if he was asking for permission so they could begin. His hands massaged her back gently and he smiled at her in their kisses, making sure to be extra gentle with her. His length twitched with desire at the promise of her hot, tight core and Jo knew he was getting impatient. She gently kissed his chin and neck, causing Kendall to moan and close his eyes, Jo intrigued by the sigh of her boyfriend. She had never seen Kendall act so totally submissive to her, and she enjoyed seeing a softer, less stubborn Kendall. He wasn't leading, he was just enjoying himself. Kendall's arms were around her back as Jo brought her lips to his forehead, and slowly raised her hips, anchoring them hovering above Kendall's throbbing length. Kendall helped support Jo with one hand on her hips, and the other one her inner left thigh. Jo bit her lip, and slowly lowered down onto Kendall with a small whimper, the pain a bit much for her at the moment. She hadn't done this in so long, and Kendall was definitely a lot more endowed than her past lover had been.

Jo, breathing heavily, her body shaking a bit let out a small whimper, as Kendall also breathing heavily kissed her lips gently, hoping that it would ease the pain a bit. Kendall's hands ran over Jo's thighs, trying his best to soothe her, and trying his best not to buck his hips up to her. Her hands stayed anchored around his neck, their two bodies becoming one, Jo's body shaking a bit, but a smile on her face, not feeling unsure or uncomfortable in the slightest. Jo shakily brought her hips up, letting out another small cry of pain as Kendall massaged her lower back, looking up at her as her arms went fully around his neck in a tight grasp. The two lover's lips met, Jo's shaking a bit as she moved off and on Kendall's throbbing length, trying her best to get use to the intrusion she hadn't experienced in years. Jo, still breathing heavily let out another soft moan and whimper, as Kendall let out a long, pleasurable sigh, Jo loving the sound of Kendall's enjoyment. She liked being in control, and she liked being able to give him all the pleasure he deserved. Kendall's legs spread a bit underneath his girlfriend as they both sighed deeply, loving the feeling that they gave each other.

All was silent as the candles lit the two in their tryst, both of them breathing heavily, and whimpering.

Jo's legs shook as she tried her best to move faster, her arms pulling Kendall close to her, as the two kissed passionately, gentle as could be. Jo rested her lips on Kendall's forehead as she closed her eyes and moved her hips, letting out small puffs of breath through her lips as Kendall melted into her, his hands massaging her hips gently.

After only a few minutes, a very sexually frustrated Kendall came powerfully inside of Jo, letting out a soft, enjoyable moan and leaning his head back, totally letting himself unravel in his girlfriend's presence, something that hadn't been done yet. Jo kissed his neck and gently sucked on his throat, as she rode out her own orgasm, and milked Kendall's through his. Their hips moved softly and gently in swaying circles together, trying to get every last drop of friction there was between them, Kendall's hands tightly clawing at Jo's smooth thighs. After they ceased moving, the only sound in the room heavy breathing, and soft moans, the two lovers looked at each other. Both of them had a thin sheen of sweat covering their bodies, both of them absolutely in awe by the intenseness of their orgasms, but the romanticism of their love making. Kendall swallowed hard, his voice unused completely as they made love, letting out a small chuckle, still a bit breathy as he leaned up to kiss Jo's lips one last time, and gently touched her sweaty blonde hair and soft, flushed cheek.

"Happy Valentine's Day, babe."

* * *

**_THAT FALL._**

When fall came around that year, Kendall and Jo both decided there was no sneaking around anymore. Their relationship was by far serious, so the two teachers at North Crescent High School outed themselves as boyfriend-girlfriend, hoping that neither one of them would have to sacrifice their teaching jobs for the loves of their lives.

Mr. Knight and Ms. Taylor were officially a couple.

Needless to say, the incoming Seniors were more than upset that the sexy, available English teacher was taken by the doofy, adorable music teacher. But so far, professional wise, everybody was okay with the situation, as long Kendall and Jo did nothing to interfere with each other's teaching and professional work, and that they didn't use each other to further ahead themselves in the school. It had definitely been a mess at first, but now everyone was getting used to the idea Mr. Knight and Ms. Taylor were a couple.

It was the homecoming football game, and Jo sat on the stands outside in the October chill, bundled up from the frigid air. Her blonde hair was swept elegantly to the side of her head, pinned up neatly with a bobby pin. It was a Saturday, and while Jo could've been doing a hundred and five different things on her day off rather than being at the school, she had to go to the game to support her boyfriend's hard work he had put into the band the past month. Kendall had told Jo to dress warm and neat, and she had done her best to follow his rules, not knowing just how cold it got on a October night. The neat part she didn't understand though.

Her and Kendall had officially been dating for a year just last week, and Jo couldn't have been happier. Her eyes went down the sideline where she saw her boyfriend and his band, Kendall standing there like he was king of the castle. He wore his usual fingerless gloves, green military jacket, his hair freshly cut, a pencil tucked behind his ear and jeans with sneakers on. He didn't look like a teacher at all, but more so like a high school kid who was really tall and grew facial hair like a thirty year old guy.

As halftime hit, Kendall and his band marched out onto the stage in formation, and began to play what Kendall had arranged and drilled into his kids heads since the first day of school. While not the most AMAZING marching band ever, North Crescent High School had won many awards in their country and in the past two years with Kendall as their director, they had even gone to the state championship.

Jo watched as the band played the song, amazingly well, the lights from the football game shining down on him as the stands looked on in joy and smiles, watching the music being played and the band marching around the field in different formations. After the last trumpet had played its final note, and the selections on the program were over, the crowds stood up and cheered, Jo included, so proud of her boyfriend for organizing all of this. Then suddenly, all the lights went out in the stadium, and everybody began to gasp and ask what was going on. Suddenly, one spotlight from the reporting booth up in the stands shone down on the center of the band, and the flutes began to play a soft melody, one that Jo recognized easily.

It was Iris...by the Goo Goo Dolls.

Everyone was silent as the flutes began to play, and Jo was very confused. Suddenly, the rest of the band join in with the melody, the trumpets playing softly, the clarinets playing stacatto as the band parted, and there stood Kendall in the center, strumming his guitar with a microphone attached to the instrument and one around his head.

"And I'd give up forever to touch you, cause I know that you feel me somehow. You're the closest to Heaven, that I've ever been and I don't want to go home right now," he sang, his eyes locking with Jo the entire time. Jo looked at Kendall with a stupid smile on his face, still strumming his guitar as he began to walk up off the field, towards the bleachers where Jo was. The spotlight followed him the entire time as he got closer and close, all of the students and faculty wondering just what Mr. Knight had up his sleeve. Jo watched speechlessly with wide, watery eyes as Kendall came up to her face, singing the tune beautifully, and ending just before the second end chorus, with a goofy smile on his face, a dead silence hanging in the air.

"Kendall," Jo whispered, not even embarrassed, but more confused. Kendall gently took his guitar, and handed it to a student he had sitting near Jo and he smiled, pulling her up to stand and touching her hands gently.

"I love you, Josephine," he whispered, reaching in his back pocket, and kneeling down as Jo's eyes got wide, and the bleachers all produced gasps, awws, and Oh My Gosh's. He presented her with a beautiful, large, sparkling diamond ring and Jo's heart stopped. "Please, make me the luckiest man on the face of the earth, and tell me that you'll marry me?" he asked her with a twinkle in his eye. Jo looked at him in awe, her hands at her mouth, not even caring that everyone was staring at her. Here he was, the best man she had ever met, asking him to marry her. There was no other choice.

"Of course," Jo told him in a shaky voice, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks, nodding her head as the stands began whopping, hollering and clapping in glee, as Kendall shot up and slipped the beautiful, princess cut diamond on Jo's finger He immediately pulled her into a hug, as she squeezed him tight her entire body shaking. The two parted and Kendall gave Jo a big, wet kiss on the lips, absolutely enthralled with his now fiancee.

"I love you, Ms. Taylor," He told her softly, giving her another kiss, his smile not being able to be contained by his face. Jo smiled and nodded, wiping away the rest of her tears as she hugged Kendall tightly, not caring that the entire crowd was staring at them in jealousy and adoration. Jo went to Kendall's ear, swallowed hard and kissed the shell gently.

"Thats Mrs. Knight to you."


	34. For The First Time

**This is rated M ;D I don't own anything :D**

_**FOR THE FIRST TIME**_

She was an innocent seventeen year old girl.

He was an innocent seventeen year old boy.

Each one of them had been in a relationship before, but compared to this, those were all elementary. Fleeting, middle school boyfriends and girlfriends, respectively, who gave the lovers nothing more than a first kiss and hug. Those times seemed like just a drop in the ocean compared to the sea of love that had engulfed Kendall Knight and Jo Taylor since they had first laid eyes on one another nearly a year ago.

And now, here they stood, deciding to make each other a legend in each of their lives, a person that would always be remembered, and would always be in the other's heart. They were about to make the ultimate sacrifice towards each other, and give all of themselves to the other person, making both Kendall and Jo extremely irreplaceable in each other's lives. As they stood there, grass green meeting chocolate brown, an unexplainable feeling of nerves, angst and fear draped over them, however unable to cloud the fresh, invigorating scent of love.

It had all started nearly three months ago, when Kendall and Jo were "laying" down on the orange couch in 2J, 'watching' some pre-ordered movie on HBO. While the two teenagers loved to spend time together, actually doing things, such as going out to dinner, going for a walk, going dancing or just relaxing by the Palm Woods pool, this was an opportunity they just couldn't pass up. Everyone was out of the apartment tonight, and Kendall and Jo had the entire place to themselves at least until eleven. Their hormones were obviously in tune with each other, and this moment in time, they couldn't stop touching the other.

The two teenagers were in the corner of the couch, Jo under Kendall, breathy pants and moans coming from each of them, intertwined with soft giggles and smacks of their lips. Kendall's hands were on his girlfriend's body right where they were supposed to be, right where they always were. He and Jo had set unspoken limits with each other weeks before, the first time things between them had gotten a bit intense. If Jo didn't like something Kendall was doing, he would stop and if Kendall didn't like something Jo was doing...well, that didn't happen often. Kendall's right hand rested on Jo's left breast, gently kneading and massaging it to her liking, eliciting a few small moans from her small pink lips. His other hand rested underneath her at the small of her back, pushing her body up into his, feeling the heat radiate between the two of them.

Lately, Kendall had been wanting to test the boundaries he had set.

Being a teenaged boy was a hard feat, especially when he was the only virgin in his group of friends. Logan had lost his to Camille, Jo's best friend, just a few days ago. The boys had ensued a serious talk about it, and Kendall had felt more than a little left out as they described the motions and feelings of sex. Carlos had had sex with a girl right before they left for California, seeing as the two were together, and hadn't gotten any action since, and James, well...James was James. But here was Kendall, wanting nothing more than to have sex with his beautiful girlfriend, or something a bit closer than what they were doing now.

Jo and Kendall had been together three months at this point, and hadn't done TOO much in the physical department. There was the first night Kendall had gone under Jo's shirt, and the girl had nearly shook from nerves, holding onto Kendall as he gently massaged and kneaded her breast in his warm hand. Then there was the night that Jo had first ventured into Kendall's jeans, and given him what the two had liked to consider a hand job, the girl trying her best to please her boyfriend, and then of course there was the night last week, where Kendall had ground his hips into Jo's, and the two had worked up a sweat dry humping each other on Jo's bed. The teenagers would've given each other their first real orgasms if Jo's dad hadn't interrupted with a key in the door, telling Jo he had gotten Chinese for dinner and Kendall was more than welcome to stay.

So here they sat, well laid, with Kendall's hand on Jo's back slowly creeping towards her abdomen. As much as the two teenagers had 'done' with each other, they hadn't ever really addressed the topic of sex. While Kendall could easily guess that Jo was a virgin, Kendall didn't know if Jo knew _he_ was. He seemed pretty confident while moving along with her, and could easily be picketed as someone who had slept with one or two girls before. Kendall was slowly learning more and more how to interact physically with girls, and he had to admit, while the prospect of sex was exciting, and relieving in a sense, the boy was beyond scared out of his mind for it to actually happen. He'd never admit it to himself or anyone else though. He couldn't. He was Kendall Knight.

Kendall's hand slowly rested on Jo's abdomen, as he inched her shirt up a bit, exposing her tan stomach. Jo was a bit confused at where Kendall's hands were, with them so used to being in one specific place, but she didn't mind at the moment. He was gently nibbling and biting her lower lip, running his tongue along her mouth and savoring every single square inch of her pink lips. Kendall's hand moved the opposite way on Jo's stomach, as he inched his hand down to where her denim shorts were, and slowly began to undo the button.

Kendall was testing his boundaries.

Jo, wanting to give Kendall a bit of comfort, didn't swat his hand away at first, and decided to let him go further. Kendall could tell that Jo was becoming a bit tense, at the way her kissing slowed and how her hand on his back massaged a little slower, as if she was trying to get him to slow down. Kendall had never been allowed past Jo's waist, and as he inched off her shorts, he felt her get even more tense. She didn't stop him though. Kendall's kisses got even more passionate and tender as her shorts were taken off down her long legs by her boyfriend, and tossed to the side, their lips not parting once. If Kendall were to see Jo's twisted, unsure face, he would definitely stop, and all would be put on halt. She will stop me if she's uncomfortable, Kendall thought. Jo still laid under Kendall, clad in pink, cotton underwear and her blouse as Kendall walked his fingers down between her legs. He could see she was more than turned on at the darker, damp pink cotton right at her center, finding it absolutely intoxicating and exciting that she had gotten wet...just for him.

Kendall kissed Jo passionately one last time, as he took his fingers, resting the pads between her legs and gave a harsh rub to her clit, causing Jo to let out a gasp at the feeling, her hands tensing up on Kendall's back and moaning into his mouth. Jo's legs spread a bit involuntarily as Kendall smiled in his kiss, giving her another harsh stroke, the feeling of her wetness on his fingers the best thing the boy had ever felt. He had never really seen Jo in submission before, not like this. Losing his head, and it not being enough for him, Kendall scooted his fingers underneath the fabric of her underwear, pushing it aside and slipping his fingers between her slick folds, rubbing against her swollen, throbbing clit like he had been doing it all along. Jo let out another throaty moan, her hand at the back of Kendall's neck, squeezing it in pleasure as their kisses intensified, Kendall said nothing but tried his best to explore Jo's lower half the best he could while he got the chance. He ran his fingers through every nook and cranny he could, the constant wetness and heat making the boy begin to get a bit aroused. Kendall, not feeling like he was taking advantage of this enough gently took one digit, and circled his girlfriend's entrance, more than excited to finally be somewhat inside of her. Kendall slowly plunged a finger into Jo, causing her to squeeze the back of Kendall's neck, and yelp out in pain. Her other hand immediately moved to Kendall's wrist and ripped it away from between her legs, silent tears beginning to leak down her cheeks. Kendall was confused as all this happened, as Jo sat up underneath him, forcing him to sit up. Her entire body shook, and she looked at Kendall darkly, as if he had betrayed her.

"Too far," she told him in a scared, nervous voice, "too far."

Jo bit her lower lip unsure, and her eyes scanned the floor for her jean shorts, which she found and put on quickly. Kendall, feeling like an absolute asshole, sat on the couch with his head hung, looking at Jo pull up her shorts as if her life depended on it, causing Kendall to clear this throat and bite his lower lip. Usually if Kendall went too far, Jo would just tell him and push his hand away, but he had hurt her, and now it was upsetting him.

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to hurt you, I-I just you didn't tell me to stop," Kendall said ashamed, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly, his semi-erect length now totally softening at the look of horror on his girlfriends face. Jo didn't say anything but curled up in the corner of the couch, a soft tear falling down her cheek. This just solidified Kendall's thoughts of Jo being a virgin, especially since she had yelped at his feeble attempt at half-fingering her.

"I know, I should've," Jo said to him softly, looking down. Kendall moved closer to her, and luckily found it a relief when Jo cuddled up next to him. He kissed her hair softly and sighed, rubbing her shoulders effortlessly.

"You're a virgin, aren't you babe?" he asked her in a soft whisper, resting his lips against her soft blonde hair. Jo, too embarrassed to say anything back simply nodded against Kendall's chin, nuzzling into Kendall's chest, touching his neck gently.

"And you aren't, are you?" Jo whispered back softly, causing Kendall's eyes to shoot open, confirming his suspicions. He swallowed hard and kissed her hair once more, too embarrassed to look her in the eyes and admit it right now. He sighed deeply as Jo played with his hands gently.

"No, I am," Kendall admitted with a shaky voice, causing Jo to stop rubbing Kendall's hand, and look up at him with an expression of surprise. She stared in his green eyes, looking for any trace of a lie or a joke but didn't find one as Kendall smiled sympathetically, and smoothed out the back of her hair with his free hand.

"You're…you're a virgin?" she asked him, as if it was the most unbelievable thing in the world. Kendall nodded proud of the fact for the first time in his life, watching as Jo's chocolate brown eyes grew wider and wider with each passing second.

"Yes, I am. Hard to believe?" he asked her with a small smirk. Jo nodded with a small smile and Kendall chuckled. "Well, I guess I should take that as a compliment," he told her. Jo blushed a bit and looked down, and then back up.

"How far have you…gotten with a girl before?" she asked innocently, twisting her fingers like the devil, but not holding anything back. Kendall sighed, and closed his eyes, feeling a bit embarrassed about his lack of anything sexual, especially since he would be eighteen in less than a year.

"As far as I've gotten with you," Kendall told her softly, hoping that it would make Jo feel a bit better about the whole situation that had just happened. "What about you?" he asked her.

"Same," Jo told him ashamed, looking down at where their fingers were intertwined. Kendall took a deep sigh in, and kissed Jo's hair softly.

"Do you wanna talk about what happened?" he asked her, knowing that she loved to talk. Jo was one who talked about anything, no matter how awkward it was. She liked to talk things out, get things off her chest, and she had done it a lot with Kendall, especially towards the beginning of their relationship. It was now that Kendall regretted not bringing up the fact they were both virgins in this relationship, as it would have made a lot of things easier to comprehend over the past few months.

"I'm just not…I'm not ready for that yet, Kendall. I'm sorry," she told him a bit worried, looking up in his eyes as if he'd be disappointed with her. Kendall's eyes widened and he looked at his girlfriend, not wanting to hear one word of apology from her.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Jo, alright?" he told her a bit sternly, hoping that she would understand that he was serious. "I wanted to test our boundaries, I wanted to see how far we could get with you being comfortable, and now I know that you aren't ready. It's neither of our faults, except for the fact that I hurt you, which I am sorry about," he told her, touching her face gently. Jo looked at him a bit upset, biting her lower lip shyly and upset. "Are you…okay?" he asked her, looking from between her legs up to her face, hoping that she'd understand what he meant. Jo nodded and blushed a bit, snuggling more into Kendall with a sigh.

"I'm okay," she told him, obviously meaning the phrase in more than one word. Kendall hugged her tightly, and kissed the side of her face with a smile, holding onto his beloved girlfriend tight as he could be.

Now three months later, Kendall and Jo had tested the boundaries several times.

About a month after that incident, the two had been in Kendall's room one rainy afternoon. Logan was studying with his iPod blasting in his ears down the hallway, James and Carlos were downstairs at the gym, and Mrs. Knight and Katie had been trying to find the girl a commercial spot for the afternoon. Kendall and Jo had gotten a little heated on his bed, and before either of them knew it, Kendall was three fingers deep inside of Jo, stroking her inner walls with no complaint from either party. The two had come to this decision together, and between the intimacy of Kendall being inside of Jo and the girl experiencing her first real orgasm had both lovers hooked. That same day, Jo gave Kendall her first attempt at a blow job, and successfully succeeded in making him cum for the first time from something else rather than his own hand. Jo had looked on in awe at how Kendall lost every ounce of control at the slight tickle and lick of her mouth on his length, pulling at her hair and telling her how good she was. It was also the first time Jo had ever really seen her boyfriend's entire package, and she was more than surprised at how well endowed he was. Afterwards, the two lovers cuddled on Kendall's bed, exchanging soft kisses and words of praise at the good jobs they had done.

About a few weeks later, after fingering, giving head, and feeling up got boring, Kendall decided to rock Jo's world even more. Her father was away for the weekend at a business meeting in Los Angeles, which Jo found the perfect opportunity to invite Kendall over, and for the two to get physical. Jo could've never expected what Kendall had up his sleeve, as they kissed. The boy had told Jo to close her eyes as he undressed her lower half, and she had done so, wondering what Kendall was going to do with his fingers this time around. Jo soon found out that he hadn't been planning to use his fingers at all. Kendall lowered his head between Jo's thin, tan legs and softly sucked and bit on her swollen clit, causing her back to arch off the mattress. Kendall had never gone down on a girl before, and truthfully had never even thought about it, but hearing Jo moan his name, being able to taste her, and exploring her beautiful wondrous body was all that it took for him to be addicted. Now any chance he got, he would lower his head, and make his girlfriend cum stronger than she could've ever imagined, as she would pull on his blonde locks, and buck her body into his mouth like it was the last thing she would ever do. Kendall had never been so turned on in his entire life before, and couldn't help but sport an enormous erection after each "session".

So here Jo and Kendall were, six months together, staring into each other's eyes nervously, not believing about what they wanted to do. It was only three months ago that each of themselves were as innocent as eighth graders, and getting under another's shirt was a big deal. They had matured and only had grown closer and more comfortable with themselves and each other. They felt they were ready, and nothing was going to stop them.

"Did you get condoms?" Jo asked her boyfriend a bit nervously, the last word falling out of her mouth as if it was some sort of forbidden word. Kendall dug into his pants pocket and sat next to Jo on her bed, the white floral comforter contrasting against his dark skinny jeans. He took out three different condoms, all different types, and a blush spread on his face as Jo looked at him with an adorable smile. Kendall chuckled sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck.

"I uh-they had a uh…a variety pack in the supermarket, so I just got that…until we figure out something that works for both of us," he told her with a small smile, Jo finding it adorable at Kendall's flusteredness. She could tell he was incredibly nervous and that as much as he tried to play off being confident, that they were in this boat together. Jo looked at the packages and examined the words on them. They were all Trojan, but each had different colors. One was red and said Magnum on it, another was blue and said nothing special on it, and the last one was purple and said "For Her Pleasure" on it. Kendall picked up the purple one and held it between his fingers awkwardly, giving her a small, nervous smile. "I was thinking that maybe we could use this one tonight, cause-I don't know if I'll be able to…you know," he told her a bit embarrassed, but Jo completely understood and leaned in nervously, giving him a soft kiss on the lips and touching the underside of his chin gently.

"That's very sweet of you, Kendall," Jo told him with a smile. He smiled back at her and gently kissed her lips, their hands touching each other gently. Kendall and Jo pulled away from one another, and Kendall scooped the condoms onto her dresser, pushing them back and keeping the purple one front and center next to the picture of them from the Palm Woods prom. It was very stormy and gloomy out, and the couple had lucked out that Jo's father was gone, seeing as the three boys, Katie and Mrs. Knight were all stuck in the apartment for the day, not being able to really go anywhere.

Kendall and Jo sat on her bed, hands in one another as Kendall took a deep sigh and looked in her eyes, causing Jo to give him an awkward stare and chuckle.

"What?" she asked. Kendall sighed and looked at her with a smirk.

"I just…I wanna make sure you're ready…to do this. It's-It's a big step, and I just want to make sure you don't have any doubts about it," Kendall told her softly, hoping that she would understand. "If at any time you want to stop, you just gotta tell me, alright? Cause I don't wanna do anything that hurts you, or makes you uncomfortable," he told her. Jo nodded and looked at Kendall very apprehensively. She understood that while she had been fingered before, that nothing was going to hurt like Kendall physically being inside of her. She had heard from Camille that it was a relatively piercing pain, and that it took a while to get used to, and she had to admit she was nervous about what was going to happen. She could never take pain very well.

"I-I know it's gonna…hurt," she told Kendall, his face dropping as if his secret was totally let out. He hadn't wanted Jo to realize just how much it was probably going to hurt. He remembered the first time he had fingered her, aside from the first time he had half-done it, and how Jo had almost cried from the pain of being stretched. He knew this was going to feel about a hundred times worse for her, and wanted to ease her into it the best he could. He should've known that she would obviously be aware that it would hurt.

"I'll try my best to be gentle, babe," he said to her softly full of life, as she smiled softly and nodded, moving closer to him. The more they talked, the more nervous she got. She just wanted to get the ball rolling, as she leaned into him and kissed his lips gently. It would be the last time she would initiate a kiss as a virgin. It would be the last time Kendall would be kissed by her as a virgin.

Jo kissed Kendall with all the fervor she had left in her as she began to crawl over him, leaving his lanky but toned body half off the bed, his head settling down on the pillows as she shakily kissed him. His hands went up to her face as they kissed messily, their tongues coming out for battle with each other as they situated themselves horizontally on the bed. Jo's tight black shirt clung to her legs as Kendall's hands ran over her backside, down to the backs of her thighs and then to the inner part of them, running his hand up his skirt Jo was immune to his touch there now, and it was as if his rightful place to be there. Kendall and Jo looked at each other, their eyes meeting one last time, Kendall watching as Jo gave him a small nervy smile, and he kissed her forehead tenderly, whispering a sweet "I love you" in her ear. Jo smiled back nervously, and then continued going to Kendall's lips, kissing them intently as the two began to officially start their tryst.

Kendall's hand moved to Jo's heated center, feeling the flimsy, lace fabric of her thong beneath his fingers, wet as could be. Wanting to make this as romantic as he possibly could, he suppressed himself from doing anything kinky of the sorts, knowing that both he and Jo were freaking out at the prospect of what was happening. He gently stroked her swollen clit through the fabric of her thong, causing her to moan in his mouth, her hands pulling on his hair gently. Kendall, wanting control, gently lowered his hands and grabbed Jo's backside, holding onto her and effectively flipping her over on the bed so he was on top of her. He kneeled between Jo's spread legs, shaking his hair and biting his lower lip, looking at the girl beneath him. Jo's hands went to Kendall's forearms as he went to her button down shirt, gently undoing the buttons with shaky but nimble fingers. His breathing was heavy he parted her shirt, revealing her bare chest. Jo looked up at Kendall nervously, and bit her lower lip as he gently stripped her of her shirt, his hands palming over her soft skin as Jo's eyes locked on his. Kendall threw Jo's shirt aside, looking at her blank canvas of a chest, watching her perky breasts rise and fall with every deep breath she took. A thin sheen of sweat had begun to appear, and Kendall watched as Jo swallowed hard, nervous as could be for this moment.

He trickled his hands down Jo's abdomen, down to the waistline of her skirt, and traced the contours of her abdomen, moving his hands back up to her breasts. He palmed them roughly, eliciting a small moan from his girlfriend as she swallowed hard, the feeling going straight to the apex of her thighs. Kendall took his thumb and pointed finger, and gently tweaked her nipples while still massaging her breasts, causing Jo's back to arch a bit, and a small moan of gratitude to pass from her lips. Kendall then lowered his mouth down to her breasts and began to slowly run his tongue over the inflamed mounds, causing Jo's hands to engulf in his messy hair, as she let out a large, long sigh of pleasure, her back arching into Kendall's warm mouth. Trying to put his nerves aside, he tried his best to lick and suck his way around Jo's chest the way he learned to please her so many nights, as his hands trickled down past her abdomen to the waist line of her skirt. He gently pulled it off while still biting and nipping her chest, the skirt effortlessly sliding down her long, tan legs till it fell on the bed beside them. Kendall sat up and looked at his nearly nude girlfriend, the beauty of her body intoxicatingly beautiful as she smiled nervously at him, her chest red and irritated from his kisses.

Kendall now knew it was his move to take something off, and he reached shakily for his belt buckle, but swiftly felt two hands replace his own. Jo kneeled up on the bed and instantly attached her lips to Kendall's, her hands working on his buckle down below. Kendall's right hand moved to her left breast which he massaged gently, his other placed on her hip as Jo yanked down his jeans and belt, exposing his erect length strained behind red boxer briefs. Jo chuckled softly as she reached one hand down between them, and gave Kendall a firm stroke on the underside of his pulsating erection, causing the boy to moan loudly and hang his head, Jo moving her kisses to his neck and sucking gently.

Kendall did his best to completely remove his pants, as he and Jo gently moved in the horizontal position, his hand still attached to her breast, gently flicking her nipple with his thumb, causing Jo to arch her body into Kendall, making the boy groan with satisfaction. Kendall had never felt so completely aroused and nervous in his entire life as he and Jo continued passionately kissing on the bed, their lower halves grazing each other every so often, eliciting moans from both of their mouths. Kendall knew it was only a matter of time before he and Jo needed to move forward, and while incredibly excited and anxious to do so, Kendall couldn't help being nervous.

After a few seconds of making out, Kendall reached out to the table, and grabbed the purple condom, his breaths heavy as he and Jo looked at each other. Kendall, who had secretly practiced this in his room earlier, tore off the package with his teeth and took out the latex condom, throwing the wrapper aside with a heavy breath. Jo sat up a bit, resting back on her forearms as Kendall leaned down to kiss her lips gently, giving her right breast a small squeeze in the process. Kendall then sat down on Jo's bed, feet dangling off and slowly removed his boxer briefs, feeling a bit more exposed than normally with Jo. His girlfriend looked on in awe as Kendall slowly rolled the condom onto his length, making sure it fit right and that it was on securely and safely. He turned to Jo who looked nervous and excited at the same time. He gently came over her, his erection giving her a five-star salute as she gently removed her underwear, exposing the smooth skin hidden behind the fabric. Jo blushed a bit as Kendall rested on his forearms and she let her thong fall beside her. Kendall and Jo now lay parallel towards each other, Kendall's hands going to Jo's hair, his thumb stroking her face as she breathed heavily, her hands holding his biceps tightly. Kendall gave her a soft kiss on the lips, both of them trembling a bit as his hands raked through her soft blonde hair. Jo leaned up to him, slowly bucking her hips up to his length giving him the friction he so desperately craved as he closed his eyes and hung his head, Jo kissing the side of his face and his ear. She wanted him to start.

"Kendall, I'm scared," Jo whispered in his ear, her voice trembling as her hands touched the small of his tan back, right above his backside. Kendall nodded and looked into Jo's chocolate brown eyes with a soft, easy smile.

"It's alright to be scared, babe. I'm scared too, but it's gonna be okay," Kendall told her easily, his nerves beginning to eat him from the inside out. Not only was this _his_ first time, but it was Jo's first time. He was taking someone's virginity, as well as letting someone take his own. It was a nerve wracking experience, and Kendall just had to keep his head straight. "Just tell me when you're ready to move further," he told her softly. Jo swallowed hard.

"Now, Kendall," she whispered. Kendall looked at her surprised and nodded. He rested on his left forearm and took his right hand between Jo's loosely locked legs, gently spreading them, revealing the slick folds and sensitive clit Kendall had been acquainted with many times before. Smiling at the sight of his beautiful girlfriend, Kendall leaned his head down and softly placed a tender kiss on her wet clit causing Jo's back to arch a bit and her legs to spread wider. Kendall shimmied back up to her, settling gently between her legs, allowing their bodies to lie atop one another. With his right hand, he got a pillow and looked at Jo.

"Arch your back a bit, babe," he told her nervously. Jo did so and Kendall allowed the pillow to support the small of her back, giving Kendall a wide-eyed view of her lower half. He smiled at the sight and then brought his lips back to hers again, his right hand massaging her inner thigh, trying to keep her legs spread the most they could be. The storm outside got more and more violent, heavy rain pattering on the window as the two lovers by lamp light breathed heavily, looking at each other with nervous smiles and beating hearts. Kendall, situated between Jo's legs looked at her in the eyes with a smile as Jo breathed heavily, her breasts bouncing with each deep breath. "You okay?"

"I think so," she said to him with a small smile, looking up at him. Kendall looked down at her and smiled, leaning down to give her a soft kiss on the lips, pulling away soon after.

"Whenever you're ready, Josephine," Kendall whispered to her lips, rubbing her cheek with his thumb. Jo swallowed hard and looked down between them, not being able to really see Kendall due to the pillow propping her up at the moment. She looked up at him and nodded, her heart beating out of her chest, her lips and entire body trembling as she got ready to give him the okay.

"I'm ready, Kendall," Jo told him in the weakest, most nervous voice she could muster up. Kendall looked down at her and smiled, leaning down to give her one last kiss before he entered her. He looked down between them and did his best to guide his protected erection towards his girlfriend's entrance, his heart beating out of his chest. He slowly began to move forward, his breath hitching as he overshot his aim, and nerves took him off course.

"Fuck," he whispered underneath his breath, watching as Jo's eyes opened, biting her lower lip and looking at him confused.

"What?" she asked him confused, wondering if something had gone wrong. Kendall looked up at her totally embarrassed, and tried his best to hide his mortification.

"N-nothing, nothing," he told her, trying to get a steady on his nerves. He moved closer to Jo, and slowly intertwined his hand in hers, looking at her eyes, his other hand massaging her hip as her legs straddled him. "If it hurts, just hold on to my hand, alright?" he told her. She nodded and he leaned down to kiss her forehead. His right hand brought down to his erection, slowly gripping the base and slowly guiding him into her as his tip rested inside her, the feeling absolutely out of the world for Kendall. His breathing became heavy as Jo face tightened up a bit, obviously feeling some discomfort as Kendall lay his tip inside of her. Only another seven inches to go.

"Is that it?" Jo asked him softly, the fear evident in her voice, as she slowly squeezed his hand, terrified for what was to come Kendall leaned down to kiss her lips with a sad face on, knowing that no matter what, he was going to hurt his beautiful girlfriend.

"No babe, just relax, I'm almost there," he told her, his voice shaky. Kendall kissed the back of her hand, and slowly brought his other hand down to Jo's hip, massaging it gently. Jo's tense body began to slowly relax, and Kendall knew the more relaxed she was, the less it would hurt. Kendall closed his eyes and counted to three, squeezing Jo's hand and hip before roughly thrusting into her tight core. Within a second, Jo let out a crying whimper, her legs locking and her back arching in pain as she squeezed Kendall's hand tightly, strangle whimpers and moans coming from her throat as Kendall lay six inches inside of her vice tight, warm, wet core. Kendall's breathing became even heavier, his whole entire body on fire as Jo let out soft cries of pain, her grip on Kendall's hand as tight as her core around his length.

"It hurts, it hurts so bad, Kendall," Jo whispered out, tears leaking her eyes, a horror stricken pain on her face. Kendall leaned down to her and kissed her tears away, his soft voice going to her ear and gently kissing it as he whispered to her.

"It's gonna be alright, the worst is over babe, the worst is over," he whispered to her, kissing her ear and neck as she let out a strangled whimper, her other hand gripping the back of his neck tightly, her breathing rough and labored. Kendall couldn't believe he was inside of his girlfriend and didn't even know what to make out of it. He wanted nothing more than to make the slightest movement, but the discomfort Jo felt overpowered any feeling of desire he could ever have. Jo's breathing was heavier than Kendall had ever heard it, and her entire body seemed tense and stiff as he kissed her neck, trying his best to relax her. "I won't do anything until you're ready, Jo," Kendall whispered in her ear shakily. Jo nodded, still squeezing Kendall's hand as the sting began to subside, and Jo's breathing slowed, her body relaxing. "I'm not...all the way in yet, babe, just an inch or two more," he told her, trying to think of the most romantic and less disgusted terms he could use to tell her what was going on. Jo nodded in his neck, her tears drying on her face as she grasped his hand and sighed.

"You…you can move," she told him shakily and unsure. Kendall decided not to question it, having been laying in Jo long enough to begin with, as he pushed his remaining two inches inside of her, and she hissed in a bit more pain, and Kendall did his best to relax her with soft kisses to the face and eyes.

"You're alright, you're doing great babe," Kendall told her, trying to make her think of something else but the pain. Jo's eyes had been closed since Kendall entered her, and he frowned. "Open your eyes," he whispered to her. Jo opened her eyes full of tears and looked up at Kendall who grinned at her nervously, his breaths labored, green eyes shining. "Hi," he whispered to her with a small, silly boy smile. Jo smiled a bit and looked down between them, able to see Kendall inside of her, not believing the sight before her. She looked back up at him.

"Hi," she told him with a shaky voice, trying her best to smile. Kendall touched her face gently, still getting ansty from laying inside her, biting his lower lip in pain. Jo's hand went to his forearm, her entire body shaking underneath him, Kendall feeling absolutely horrible at the mix of pain and nerves she was enduring.

"Easy babe, relax, you're alright, you're doing great," he whispered to her with a smile, kissing her lips gently, petting her hip and outside thigh gently. Jo swallowed hard and blinked the last of her tears away as she squeezed Kendall's arm with a nod.

"You…you can move," she told him unsurely. Kendall nodded and bit his lower lip.

"I'll go slow, I promise," he told her, Jo nodding. Kendall took a shaky breath out and slowly drew back out of Jo's core, the absolutely amazing feeling from the friction causing him to see small stars, allowing him to tip his head back and let out a soft guttural moan. Jo let out a broken whimper at the pain, squeezing onto Kendall like he was the last thing on Earth. He then gently pushed back in and buried his head in Jo's neck, kissing her neck to a rhythm of his own as he began to shudder from the pleasure. Jo swallowed hard, and knew that Kendall was trying his best to keep his moans to a minimal and make Jo's pleasure increase tenfold.

He continued with a slow rhythm of moving back and forth, his pleasure exponentially increasing, but Jo's slowly climbing up the ladder. Kendall's moans and groans definitely added to Jo's pleasure, loving to see her boyfriend so incredibly pleased by her. A thin sweat had appeared on both of their bodies, the sticky humidity in the room, and the storm outside growing in size. Kendall's blonde hair was matted to his forehead, the back of his hair soaked and his green eyes shining. Jo's hairline was sweaty and small curls had begun to form, as well as sweat on her chest which made it glisten like diamonds. Kendall's hands held onto Jo's hips, trying his best to angle her so he could hit that spot inside of her, but there wasn't much time left.

Jo had begun to feel a small ball of pleasure form in her stomach, her legs spreading even more as Kendall picked up his speed a bit, his breaths heavy and labored as he and Jo moved roughly with each other. Jo let out a small moan of pleasure into Kendall's neck, her hands gently scratching down his back as he rocked his hips even more powerfully into her, knowing he was about to finish up.

"K-kendall, I-I might-I might," Jo whispered into his ear with closed eyes, her words cut off by small moans from her throat, as her hips bucked up in acceptance towards her boyfriends, the stinging pain now only much discomfort. Jo's legs began to quiver as Kendall's hips began to stutter, his breaths becoming panting and his kisses becoming sloppy. He knew that Jo was about to cum, and he was too, so he took his hand and slowly grazed his erection and fingered Jo's clit.

"Cum with me," Kendall whispered in her ear, his voice strained, and with a few simple passes down below, Jo's legs spasmed and her back arched as she scratched down his sweaty back with her nails letting out small tight lipped moans and whimpers, her breaths panting.

"Kendall, oh _**god,**_ oh_** god**_," she cried out in whispers in his ear, as his fingers moved faster at her clit, milking her through her orgasm, both hips stuttering against each other.

"Fuck, Jo, _**fuck,**_" Kendall moaned out desperately as he powerfully came inside of his girlfriend's tight core, riding out the rest of his orgasm in absolutely wonderful pain, his hands dirtying from his own cum at Jo's entrance. The two lovers rode out their intense orgasms, their bodies slowing down with one another, as Jo and Kendall locked eyes, their expressions totally in bewilderment as each of their bodies stopped and Kendall collapsed onto of his girlfriend, his head leaning on her chest, his breathing heavy, his face sweaty as Jo swallowed hard and leaned her head forward, kissing Kendall's wet hair. She planted a kissed atop his forehead, feeling his entire body shaking half from his orgasm, a quarter from nerves and another quarter from holding himself up.

"You're shaking, Kendall, are you okay?" Jo asked airily and nervously, concerned for her boyfriend's well being, kissing his hair. He sighed out loud and turned to Jo with a small smile, his muscles fatigued but holding himself up again.

"I'm perfect," Kendall told her with a small smile, leaning down and kissing her lips softly. Jo and Kendall parted, the green eyed boy shining at his girlfriend who couldn't help but smile at his face. Her hands ran through his wet hair and she smiled as Kendall massaged her hip gently and softly. "Are you alright?" he asked her. Jo nodded and swallowed hard as the two kissed again, both of them still panting from their exertions. He touched her face with the hand he leaned on and smiled, looking down between them, realizing they were still one person. He pulled out of her softly, sighing at the loss, when Jo felt an uncomfortable sore pain between her legs, Kendall looking down at the bedsheets. A mess of white mixed with red stained the comforter, and Kendall looked up at Jo with a worried face, as she swallowed hard, knowing something was wrong.

"Stay right there," Kendall told her with a concerned voice, as he leaned down and picked up his boxer briefs, and put them on. Jo's heart beating fast looked at Kendall as he went the bathroom in Jo's room and got a paper towel with warm water on it. Kendall shut off the light and hurried back, situating himself between Jo's bare legs, as she swallowed hard beginning to get concerned.

"Am I bleeding?" she asked him, as if she was a scared little five year old. Kendall's face began to blush as he wiped away the stained blood from her thighs, his hands shaking with his returning nerves.

"I'm-I'm sorry, babe, I-I didn't think I went that hard, I-I must've lost my head, I'm sorry I was so rough," he told her as he nervously wiped away the blood and cum from between her legs, his hands shaking. Jo looked at her doting boyfriend and felt horrible for him, knowing that she was bound to bleed since her "cherry hadn't been popped".

"It's okay, Kendall, it's not your fault, it's just…my body," Jo told him softly, leaning back on the pillows. Kendall nervously finished cleaning up Jo and threw the soiled paper towels away, before grabbing her tiny thong from the floor and slowly slipping it back up over her legs, making sure he was sensitive with her. He then slowly turned the sheets down and climbed into be, maneuvering Jo underneath the sheets and cuddling her close to him. Jo nestled into Kendall's chest and hadn't really said much since they had finished, just going over in her mind again that she wasn't a virgin anymore. Kendall kissed her blonde hair softly, not wanting to force her to talk but getting a little concerned that she hadn't.

"I wish you would talk to me, babe," he whispered to her, causing Jo to lift her head and stare into those green eyes that looked amazed but a bit upset. "You're making me a little nervous that you haven't said anything," he whispered to her, holding her topless body to his. Jo looked at Kendall and kissed his chin gently, smiling up at him.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked with a small smile, trying her best to be flirtatious while at the same time a million and five things wracked her mind. Kendall chuckled and leaned down, kissing her lips gently, and touching her face.

"Anything you wanna talk about," he told her with a smile, hugging her even closer. Jo pondered the thought playfully and touched the back of Kendall's neck flintily, running her fingers through his scalp with a sigh, a smile coming to her face as Kendall's smile infected her insides.

"When are we gonna do that again?"


End file.
